Dlaczego?
by Sylath
Summary: Dlaczego nas rozdzielono? Dlaczego mnie zdradziłeś? Dlaczego pokój jest tak ulotny? Dlaczego wybuchają wojny? Dlaczego ta musiała być tak okrutna? Dlaczego świat jest tak okrutny? Ostrzeżenia: przemoc, krew, rasizm, podteksty erotyczne, ostre słownictwo (i prawdopodobnie wiele innych o których zapomnę wspomnieć)
1. Chapter 1

A więc... podejście pierwsze do podzielenia się ze światem swoją twórczością \o/ Jeszcze zdążę tego pożałować...

* * *

 _-Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz… To żart prawda?!- krzyknął, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę._

 _-To nie jest żart, może nie zdarza mi się to zbyt często ale tym razem jestem zupełnie poważny Liet.- odparł niewysoki blondyn o intensywnie zielonych oczach -Wilno jest moje-_

 _-Wilno… Vilnius… nie możesz tego zrobić! To moja stolica, moje serce! Nie możesz od tak sobie wziąć go siłą!- krzyknął czując dojmujący ból w piersi, zupełnie jakby ktoś właśnie wyrwał mu serce._

 _-Oczywiście że mogę, właśnie to zrobiłem- odparł blondyn wzruszając ramionami -Od dzisiaj Wilno należy do Polski, tak jak przed laty.-_

 _-Dlaczego?!- krzyknął czując jak łzy napływają mu do oczu._

 _-Dla własnego kaprysu- powiedział blondyn z uśmieszkiem._

 _-Kłamiesz...powiedz mi prawdę! Dlaczego?!- zapytał mając nadzieje, że się nie myli, czasami trudno było mu stwierdzić co takiego czai się w głowie stojącego przed nim chłopaka -Dlaczego… Feliks…-_

 _Feliks tylko westchnął głośno_

 _-Potrzebuję tego… potrzebuję ciebie Toris- powiedział w końcu, już bez uśmiechu -Bądźmy znów jednością, potrzebuję twojej siły-_

 _-To naprawdę musi być jakiś chory żart- powiedział Toris czując jak łzy spływają mu po policzkach -Feliks, o jakiej ty jedności mówisz? Nasza unia dawno się rozpadła, dokładnie w chwili w której pozwoliłeś Rosji mnie zabrać nie pamiętasz? Zamiast zrobić cokolwiek, praktycznie śmiałeś mi się w twarz, potem zniknąłeś na całe 123 lata podczas gry ja musiałem znosić panowanie Rosji, a kiedy wróciłeś, kiedy oboje w końcu staliśmy się niepodlegli, przychodzisz, siłą przejmujesz moją stolice i mówisz o jedności?-_

 _-Wiem, że jesteś zły, ale zobaczysz, jak już trochę ochłoniesz, zrozumiesz…- zaczął Feliks_

 _-Ochłoniesz?! Mam ochłonąć po tej zdradzie?!- powiedział Toris czując jak wzbiera w nim wściekłość -Zły?! Jestem wściekły! Zawsze byłem dla ciebie popychadłem, rządziłeś mną jak ci się podobało… ale to… to już za wiele- wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby_

 _-I co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?- zapytał Feliks przekrzywiając głowę na bok z zaciekawionym uśmiechem na twarzy._

 _To właśnie było dla Torisa najgorsze, nie mógł zrobić nic, tylko bezsilnie patrzeć, jak jego dawny przyjaciel, partner… jego dawna miłość odbiera mu jego dopiero co odzyskaną wolność_

 _-Nienawidzę cię- powiedział cicho wbijając wzrok w ziemie -Nienawidzę cię Fe… Polsko-_

 _-Hmpf- prychnął Feliks nadal się uśmiechając -Totalnie mnie nie obchodzi co o mnie myślisz Litwo- powiedział -Nic co powiesz, nawet jeśli będziesz mnie nienawidził, to nie sprawi, że przestanę cię lubić-_

 _-Mam nadzieje, że trafi cie szlag- warknął Toris -Życzę ci żebyś poczuł to samo co ja teraz, żeby tobie ktoś wyrwał serce… najlepiej zniknij na kolejne sto lat!- krzyknął unosząc wzrok i wpatrując się z wściekłością w twarz Feliksa, na której zagościł szok wywołany jego słowami._

Obudził się nagle, desperacko próbując złapać powietrze, usiadł na swoim łóżku czując jak pot spływa mu po skroniach.

-Dlaczego mi się to przyśniło?- szepnął Toris ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, potrzebował chwili żeby się uspokoić, po kilku minutach zdecydował, że potrzebuje napić się wody, więc odrzucił kołdrę na bok i wstał. Podszedł do szafki na której stały dzbanek z wodą i szklanka, nalał sobie odrobinę kojącej cieczy i podszedł do okna.

Był w Wilnie, był środek nocy i miasto było uśpione, było piękne jak zawsze, tylko… zacisnął dłoń na swojej piersi w okolicach serca, czuł bolesną pustkę, jego stolica nie należała teraz do niego. Przypomniał sobie swój sen, czy też raczej wspomnienie tego dnia kiedy Wilno zostało mu odebrane, zdrady której w życiu by się nie spodziewał. Spojrzał na kalendarz, był sierpień 1939 roku, minęło już prawie dwadzieścia lat od tamtego dnia. Oparł czoło o chłodną szybę i westchnął cicho.

-Dlaczego?- szepnął, przez te wszystkie lata to pytanie nie dawało mu spokoju -Ochłonąłem, ale dalej nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobiłeś Polsko...-

Jednym łykiem wypił całą zawartość szklanki i otarł usta, miał mętlik w głowie, jego myśli cały czas wędrowały od jego snu, do Feliksa. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od tamtego dnia, kiedy odebrał mu Vilnius. Co prawda Feliks przez długi czas próbował się z nim skontaktować, ale Toris był zbyt wściekły i rozgoryczony żeby go słuchać, więc po jakimś czasie Polska odpuścił. Litwa odłożył szklankę na miejsce i usiadł z powrotem na łóżku, jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po walizce leżącej na podłodze, rano miał wracać do Kowna. Nie akceptował tego, że teraz Kowno było jego stolicą, dla niego zawsze Wilno było i będzie jego sercem, dlatego nie potrafił się powstrzymać i często tu wracał, chociażby na kilka dni.

-Może powinienem z nim porozmawiać?- zadał sobie pytanie -Może uda mi się go przekonać…- parsknął cichym, nieco gorzkim śmiechem -Głupi… przez tyle wieków nie słuchał co miałeś do powiedzenia, a teraz myślisz, że uda ci się go przekonać do oddania ci Wileńszczyzny?-

Z cichym mruknięciem położył się z powrotem, poczuł nagłą ochotę na to żeby zadzwonić do upartego blondyna, usłyszeć jego głos, dowiedzieć się co u niego, nastroje w całej Europie nie były ostatnio najlepsze, był ciekaw jak on to znosi. Jednak uczucie urazy wciąż było na tyle silne, żeby powstrzymać go od wstania i podejścia do telefonu

-Pewnie nawet gdybym zadzwonił, to nawrzeszczałby na mnie za budzenie go w środku nocy, o ile byłby na tyle przytomny żeby wyrażać się zrozumiale- mruknął uśmiechając się lekko, znał Feliksa, dla niego nawet wczesne godziny poranne były środkiem nocy, a w chwili obecnej było pół godziny do północy.

Pomijając oczywistą urazę którą do niego chował, to jednak tęsknił za Polską, za każdym jego durnowatym pomysłem, za pełnią życia którą tryskał, nigdy nie udało mu się dojść do tego jak on to robi, że nawet w najcięższych czasach potrafił być taki radosny.

-Może… może mógłbym do niego zadzwonić, ale na pewno nie o tej porze- mruknął czując jak jego powieki robią się coraz cięższe, jeszcze raz spojrzał na kalendarz, 31 sierpnia…

-Hmm… może nawet go odwiedzę na jego urodziny, to już niedługo, pewnie byłby zaskoczony jak diabli- zachichotał cicho wyobrażając sobie reakcję Feliksa, to brzmiało jak dobry pomysł

-Może jednak udałoby nam się jakoś dogadać po tym wszystkim?- mruknął powoli odpływając do krainy snów, tym razem nie śnił mu się żaden koszmar, żadne wspomnienie.

* * *

Kilkaset kilometrów dalej, w Warszawie, Feliks wcale nie spał, zamiast tego przechadzał się nerwowo po swoim pokoju, wciąż w pełni ubrany.

-Najpierw postępuje wbrew traktatowi, potem aneksja Austrii, parę miesięcy temu aneksja Czech, te wszystkie absurdalne żądania… co Niemcy sobie wyobraża?- mruczał pod nosem, zerknął na raport który dziś dostał, mówiący o niepokojących działaniach na zachodniej granicy, miał co do tego wszystkiego jak najgorsze przeczucia.

-To wszystko jest, tak jakby totalnie bez sensu!- mruknął z irytacją miażdżąc papier w dłoni -Dopiero co skończyła się jedna wojna, ostatnie czego mi potrzeba to następna, zwłaszcza, że moje państwo dopiero co się odrodziło…- szepnął czując się przytłoczony tym wszystkim, miał szczerą ochotę wygadać się komuś, nie myśląc nad tym co robi podszedł do biurka i podniósł słuchawkę telefony, odruchowo wykręcił numer do jedynej osoby której mógłby się wyżalić.

-Co ja wyprawiam?- mruknął odkładając słuchawkę jeszcze zanim zabrzmiał pierwszy sygnał -Jest środek nocy, normalni ludzie o tej porze śpią, poza tym…- poczuł bolesne ukłucie w piersi -Od tamtego dnia nie odebrał ani jednego telefonu… dlaczego miałby zrobić to teraz?-

Ze smutnym uśmiechem odszedł od biurka, zamiast tego podszedł do okna, sięgnął za swoją koszulkę i wyciągnął spod niej wisiorek, pogładził palcami medalion który na nim wisiał po czym go otworzył. Z nostalgią spojrzał na zdjęcie, na którym był on i Toris, było stare, nawet bardzo stare, pochodziło jeszcze z czasów kiedy łączyła ich unia.

-Tęsknie za tobą wiesz Liet?- zapytał cicho wpatrując się w uwiecznioną na zdjęciu twarz Litwy -Tak bardzo chciałbym z tobą teraz porozmawiać…- przez długą chwilę patrzył na obrazek, wspominając tamte czasy, wtedy wszystko było prostsze.

W końcu westchnął i schował wisiorek z powrotem pod koszulką, oparł czoło o szybę i przymknął oczy

-Powinienem totalnie iść spać- mruknął wpatrując się w tonące w mroku ulice Warszawy, kątem oka zerknął na zegar wiszący na ścianie -Północ, mamy już praktycznie wrzesień- przeczesał palcami włosy marszcząc brwi. Od miesiąca nie mógł się porządnie wyspać, wieści które do niego napływały były zbyt niepokojące żeby mógł je zignorować i jeszcze to paskudne przeczucie, że lada moment wydarzy się coś strasznego.

-Feliks, jesteś tak jakby przewrażliwiony- powiedział do siebie odchodząc od okna i siadając na łóżku, położył się nie dbając o to żeby się przebrać -Zdrzemnij się chociaż chwile, nie chcesz chyba wyglądać jak chodzący trup. A jakby to cie nie przekonało to wiedz, że zaczynasz gadać do siebie, co nigdy nie oznacza niczego dobrego- westchnął ciężko -Zobaczysz, za parę godzin wstanie kolejny piękny dzień, nic szczególnego się nie stanie… na pewno…-

* * *

-Wszystkie przygotowania zakończone komendancie, czekamy już tylko na rozkaz do ataku- powiedział mężczyzna w szarym mundurze salutując, na ramieniu miał czerwoną opaskę ze swastyką

-Doskonale- odparł dowódca, postawny mężczyzna o jasnoblond włosach i zimnych jasnoniebieskich oczach, odwrócił się w stronę oddziałów, stojących na baczność, czekających na rozkazy

-Żołnierze!- krzyknął -Nadszedł czas na rozpoczęcie naszego zadania! A naszym pierwszym celem jest zniszczenie Polski! Nie dotarcie do jakiegoś określonego punktu czy linii, a zniszczenie narodu, zniszczenie żywej siły! Bądźcie bezlitośni, bądźcie brutalni! Ku chwale wielkiej Rzeszy! Wszystkie oddziały do ataku!- rozkazał stając na baczność z wyciągniętą ręką

-Jawohl!- krzyknęły chóralnie oddziały

-Niezła przemowa braciszku- powiedział srebrnowłosy mężczyzna o czerwonych oczach -Bardzo inspirująca- dodał patrząc na maszerujące oddziały

-Prusy…- powiedział dowódca

-Tak bracie?- zapytał srebrnowłosy

-Chcę żebyś objął dowództwo nad częścią oddziałów, a jak spotkasz tego blondwłosego pokurcza… przyprowadź go do mnie- zażądał dowódca

-Rany Niemcy, ten twój nowy szef sprawił, że jesteś naprawdę straszny- powiedział Gilbert

-Kwestionujesz moje rozkazy?- zapytał Niemcy mrużąc oczy

-Skądże znowu Ludwig- powiedział Prusy unosząc ręce w obronnym geście, z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem -Już idę panie komendancie, wykonam twoje polecenia co do joty-

* * *

Feliks nie wiedział kiedy udało mu się zasnąć, ale jego sen nie był ani długi, ani miły. Nawet przez sen nie potrafił opanować rosnącego uczucia zagrożenia. Zerwał się nagle z uczuciem jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż prosto w pierś. Krzyknął zaskoczony tym nagłym przypływem bólu, nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem omiótł pokój w poszukiwaniu napastnika, spojrzał na zegar, była za piętnaście piąta.

Drgnął gwałtownie czując kolejny spazm bólu przebiegający przez jego ciało

-C-co… co się dzieje?!- wymamrotał czując jak zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie, ból nie zanikał, wręcz przeciwnie, narastał wyciskając łzy z jego oczu.

Obrazy same zaczęły napływać do jego głowy, przycisnął dłonie do skroni, zaciskając zęby z całych sił. Najpierw potworny huk, przed oczami mignął mu okręt wojenny… czy to był Gdańsk? Potem krzyki, pośpiesznie wydawane rozkazy, odgłosy nadlatujących samolotów, maszerująca prosto na nich cała armia. Potrząsnął głową starając się chociaż trochę rozjaśnić myśli, wrzasnął czując jak ból rozrywa jego ciało. Zszedł z łóżka i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do okna, obrazów było coraz więcej… ginęli ludzie… jego ludzie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, przez chwile miał wrażenie jakby znalazł się na polu bitwy, rozglądał się dookoła oszołomiony tym co zobaczył. Było ich tak niewielu w porównaniu do wroga który ich zaatakował, a ich wyposażenie było w tragicznym stanie. Ale mimo to walczyli, wiedzieli, że nie mieli żadnych szans, ale żaden z jego ludzi nie rozważał poddania się, poczuł rozpierającą go dumę 'poddać się' nigdy nie znajdowało się w jego słowniku. Odwrócił się i podszedł do swojej szafy, nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się, wyciągnął ze środka swój mundur, przebrał się tak szybko jak tylko zdołał i złapał za oparty w kącie karabin. Bezczynność była tym czego nie znosił, jego ludzie się nie poddawali, on też nie zamierzał. Wypadł ze swojego pokoju i zbiegł po schodach na parter, niemal w tym samym momencie drzwi frontowe otwarły się z hukiem, a do środka wpadł jakiś facet, odruchowo uniósł karabin, opuścił go jednak kiedy dotarło do niego , że to nie wróg wdarł się do jego domu… _jeszcze._

-Zostaliśmy zaatakowani!- krzyknął mężczyzna widząc stojącego przed nim Feliksa

-Tak jakby już o tym wiem!- powiedział Polska zdenerwowany -Kto?- zapytał starając się nie zacząć krzyczeć, czas uciekał nie miał czasu na pogaduchy

-Niemcy- powiedział cicho mężczyzna, Feliks w końcu go rozpoznał, to był jeden z członków jego aktualnego rządu

-Czyli jednak- powiedział Polska czując jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy -W takim razie musimy się bronić!- stwierdził szykując się do wyjścia

-Z całym szacunkiem panie, ale nie możesz nigdzie iść- powiedział mężczyzna blokując mu wyjście

-Oszalałeś? Tam giną moi ludzie, nasi ludzie! Nie mogę od tak siedzieć bezczynnie- krzyknął rozzłoszczony Feliks

-Wiem, ale to co zamierzasz zrobić nie rozwiąże sprawy, pozwól swoim ludziom walczyć za siebie, wiesz, że są gotowi zginąć za ciebie, za naszą wolność o którą tak długo walczyliśmy...-

-Totalnie nie ma opcji! Nie będę się chował jak tchórz po kątach, kiedy mój naród jest w potrzebie- warknął Feliks

-Nikt nie każe ci tego robić! Nikt nie każe ci siedzieć bezczynnie!- krzyknął desperacko mężczyzna starając się przemówić blond krajowi do rozumu

-Ale nie pozwalacie mi iść i walczyć- odparł powoli Feliks

-Proszę, wiem, że to trudne ale musisz tu zostać, jesteś tu potrzebny-

-I co mam niby robić? Stać i ładnie pachnieć?- zapytał blondyn zaciskając mocniej dłonie na karabinie

-Trzeba skontaktować się z naszymi sojusznikami- powiedział poseł -Wróg ma przewagę, potrzebujemy pomocy-

Feliks przez chwilę wpatrywał się w stojącego przed nim człowieka w milczeniu, po długiej chwili westchnął i rzucił mu karabin

-Masz, daj go komuś kto będzie go potrzebował, idę powojować trochę z telefonem- mruknął odwracając się, żeby wrócić do swojego pokoju, poseł tylko westchnął z ulgą i kłaniając się opuścił dom.

-Cholerny szwab!- mruknął Feliks pod nosem, uderzając pięścią w najbliższą ścianę -Najpierw przedstawił te absurdalne żądania, teraz złamał pakt o nieagresji, zaatakował bez oficjalnego wypowiedzenia wojny!- wpadł do swojego pokoju jak huragan, spojrzał na zegar, ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że było już po dziewiątej.

-Ale jak? Nie było jeszcze piątej, kiedy się obudziłem- mruknął zdezorientowany -Ile… ile czasu dręczyły mnie te okropne wizje?- szepnął zdając sobie sprawę gdzie mógł się podziać cały ten czas.

Nie chcąc marnować ani chwili dłużej, złapał za słuchawkę telefonu, musiał coś robić, musiał działać, choćby po to, żeby odciągnąć swoje myśli od bólu który nieustannie czuł.

- _Halo?-_ Feliks drgnął słysząc głos w słuchawce, pogrążony w myślach nawet nie zauważył kiedy wykręcił numer, spanikował na chwilę nie będąc pewny do kogo właściwie zadzwonił

-''Chyba nie do...''- pomyślał przełykając ślinę

- _Halo? Kto tam? To znowu jakiś żart? Jeśli to znowu ty przeklęty żabojadzie…-_ Feliks odetchnął z ulgą, głos mówił po angielsku z silnym brytyjskim akcentem

- _To ja_ \- powiedział blondyn - _Polska_ \- dodał szybko, dochodząc do wniosku, że jego pierwsze słowa niekoniecznie uświadamiały jego rozmówcę z kim rozmawia

- _Polska? Dlaczego dzwonisz tak wcześnie? To do ciebie nie podobne żeby…-_

 _-Anglio-_ Feliks szybko przerwał swojemu rozmówcy - _Potrzebuje twojej pomocy-_

 _-Pomocy? Co się stało?-_ zapytał zdziwiony Anglia

- _Zostałem zaatakowany-_ powiedział Polska, tłumiąc jęk bólu, kiedy znów poczuł jakby ktoś dźgnął go nożem

- _Zaatakowany? Jak to zaatakowany? Przez kogo? Jeśli to kolejny głupi żart z twojej strony…-_

 _-Arthur-_ powiedział Feliks ze śmiertelną powagą - _Zostałem zaatakowany przez Niemcy! To kolejna wojna! Uwierz chciałbym żeby to był tylko żart!-_

 _-Jesteś pewny? Kiedy?-_ zapytał Arthur czując, że tym razem sytuacja była poważna, nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, żeby głos Polski był aż tak poważny

- _Jakieś cztery i pół godziny temu-_ odparł Feliks postukując niecierpliwie palcami o blat biurka

- _To za wcześnie żeby orzekać o wojnie-_ stwierdził Anglia powoli - _Może to tylko…-_

 _-Co?-_ przerwał mu Feliks ze złością - _Mam przywidzenia, że moi ludzie umierają? Ten cały ból pewnie też sobie wyobrażam co?! Anglio to jest wojna!-_ głos w słuchawce umilkł, przez chwilę Feliks myślał, że zerwało połączenie, albo Anglia odłożył słuchawkę

- _Zadzwonię do Francji-_ powiedział w końcu Arthur - _Przedstawię mu sytuację, zadzwoń do mnie kiedy będziesz wiedział więcej, podejrzewam, że teraz nie jesteś w stanie przekazać mi zbyt wielu informacji-_

 _-No nie… dobra zadzwonię kiedy będę miał informacje, ale lepiej pogadaj ze swoim szefem i zacznijcie mobilizować wojska… przekaż to Francji-_ Feliks nie czekał na odpowiedź, czy chociażby potwierdzenie, odłożył słuchawkę i wziął głęboki oddech żeby spróbować się uspokoić. Nie chcąc stać bezczynnie i czekać na rozwój sytuacji, wybiegł z pokoju i zbiegł po schodach z powrotem na dół.

-Nie idę się bić- powiedział widząc, że w holu jego domu znajduje się kilku żołnierzy, najwyraźniej mieli go pilnować -''Jeszcze''- dodał w myślach

-Lecę do szefa, chcę wiedzieć jaka jest sytuacja- mimo jego słów, żołnierze poszli za nim, Feliks tylko przewalił oczyma, ale nie miał czasu się kłócić.

* * *

-No dalej Toris możesz to zrobić- mruknął Litwa próbując przekonać samego siebie do użycia telefonu -Jedyne co musisz zrobić to podnieść słuchawkę, wykręcić numer i wydusić z siebie cokolwiek… na przykład ''Hej Feliks co u ciebie? Wiem, że nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą od prawie dwudziestu lat, a kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy, życzyłem ci… nie najlepiej… ale tak sobie pomyślałem...''- słysząc swoje własne słowa Toris walnął się z rozmachem w czoło

-Czasami zastanawiam się czy potrafię brzmieć jeszcze bardziej jak idiota… chwila… potrafię ale to głównie dzięki zasługom Feliksa- stwierdził. Od kiedy tylko się obudził, rozważał czy nie zadzwonić do Polski, jak do tej pory każda próba kończyła się znalezieniem kolejnej wymówki.

-Myślę… że może być jeszcze za wcześnie- powiedział w końcu Litwa patrząc na zegarek, który wskazywał godzinę dziesiątą -Zwykle nie wstaje przed południem… zadzwonię do niego jak wrócę do Kowna- zadecydował w końcu, podnosząc z ziemi swoją walizkę, musiał już iść jeśli nie chciał spóźnić się na pociąg. Wyszedł z małego mieszkania i zamknął za sobą starannie drzwi, po czym przekręcił klucz w zamku i schował go do kieszeni. Ruszył żwawym krokiem w stronę dworca, miał trochę do przejścia, ale lubił spacery. Uniósł zdziwiony głowę słysząc silniki samolotów, uniósł brew obserwując myśliwce przelatujące nad dachami Wilna.

-Polskie samoloty wojskowe? Ciekawe gdzie lecą?- mruknął -Hmm… pewnie na ćwiczenia, bo po co innego?-

Nie tracąc więcej czasu przyspieszył kroku, westchnął cicho, najchętniej zostałby w Wilnie, ale musiał jak najszybciej wrócić do swojego kraju.

-Jak już wrócę, to koniec z wymówkami- stwierdził, uznał, że to dobry pomysł zacząć zbierać się w sobie już teraz -Zadzwonię do Polski- nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu wpełzającego mu na usta, na myśl o tym blond głupku, potrafił wyobrazić sobie jego radosny okrzyk i szeroki uśmiech.

-Na pewno ma się świetnie i nie omieszka poinformować mnie o tym, jak tylko się zorientuje kto do niego zadzwonił-


	2. Chapter 2

**Oto jest drugi rozdział! Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zbyt nudny... swoją drogą dochodzę do wniosku, że jeśli chodzi o tytuł i opis całej historii, to jest to totalna porażka...**

* * *

Feliks siedział przy swoim biurku z głową ciężko opartą na rękach. Zbierając się w sobie, żeby ponownie zadzwonić do Anglii, wpatrywał się ponuro w raporty które dostał dzisiejszego ranka. Minęło już kilkanaście dni od kiedy Niemcy rozpoczęli najazd na jego kraj, tak jak prosił Arthur, zebrał więcej informacji, ale im dłużej czytał sprawozdania które wciąż dostawał, tym bardziej był przekonany, że niewiedza bywa błogosławieństwem.

-To jest jakiś pieprzony koszmar- powiedział blondyn ukrywając twarz w dłoniach -To się nie może dziać naprawdę…-

Był taki zmęczony… wcześniej po prostu źle sypiał, teraz nie spał praktycznie wcale, nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Ból i wizje stawały się coraz gorsze, z każdą minutą, z każdym kolejnym, poległym żołnierzem, nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia całego ciała. Nie rozumiał dlaczego reagował aż tak gwałtownie, to nie była pierwsza wojna w której brał udział, nie pierwszy raz jego ludzie ginęli, a kraj był pustoszony, a jednak tym razem coś było inaczej. Zacisnął zęby i potrząsnął głową

-''Działaj Feliks! Musisz działać, jeśli tego nie zrobisz, ból cię pokona!''- zrugał się w myślach i sięgnął po słuchawkę, szybko wykręcił numer, drugą dłonią obracał w ręce długopis, żeby trochę opanować drżenie ciała.

-Ha… _-_

 _-Anglio, mam informacje o których mówiłeś-_ powiedział szybko Feliks

- _W takim razie mów-_ powiedział Anglia po drugiej stronie słuchawki, spojrzał na Francję, posyłając mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie

- _Potrzebuje pomocy i to jak najszybciej-_ powiedział Polska - _Niemcy zaatakowali na całej długości mojej granicy, wysłali nawet oddziały z terenów Czech i Słowacji!-_

 _-To… brzmi poważnie-_ powiedział Arthur po kilku minutach milczenia

- _To jest poważne!-_ Feliks z całych sił starał się zachować spokój - _Mają przewagę liczebną, przewagę w uzbrojeniu, moje siły walczą dzielnie, ale są zbyt nieliczni i rozproszeni żeby wytrzymać zbyt długo. Potrzebuję pomocy!-_ powtórzył z naciskiem Polska

- _To nie jest takie proste-_ powiedział Anglia z westchnieniem - _Musimy najpierw zmobilizować naszą armię…-_

 _-Och czyli Francja też tam jest? Możesz mu powiedzieć, żeby ruszył dupę i zaatakował Niemcy od zachodu skoro praktycznie wszystkie siły rzucił na mnie!-_ warknął zdenerwowany Feliks

 _-Uspokój się! Wiesz ile trwa zmobilizowanie armii?!-_ powiedział zirytowany Anglia

- _Na tyle krótko, że Niemcy powinni już mieć armie francuską na swojej zachodniej granicy!-_ krzyknął Polska - _Na litość boską, o wojnie wiedzieliście ode mnie już praktycznie od samego początku! Jak to się stało, że jeszcze nie jesteście zmobilizowani?! Zrobiliście cokolwiek po tym jak zadzwoniłem?!-_

 _-Wypowiedzieliśmy Niemcom wojnę...-_ powiedział Arthur

- _I?-_ zapytał Feliks - _I tyle? Nic więcej?-_ zapytał kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi - _Na co wy czekacie? Aż Niemcy się wystraszy i wycofa armie? Moi ludzie są zabijani, miasta i wsie bombardowane i równane z ziemią przez czołgi, a wy siedzicie sobie zadowoleni, czekając aż wróg się rozmyśli?! Podobno jesteśmy sojusznikami?!-_

 _-Jesteśmy ale musisz zrozumieć, że nie możemy tak po prostu…-_ próbował bronić się Anglia

Feliks poczuł jakby w głowie mu coś kliknęło, powoli wszystko stawało się jasne

- _Wy_ … _-_ powiedział Polska powoli cichym głosem, przerywając tyradę Anglii, której nawet nie słuchał - _Nie macie zamiaru kiwnąć palcem prawda? To nie tak, że jeszcze nie zmobilizowaliście armii… wy nie chcecie tego robić… liczycie na to, że Niemcy odpuści jak mu pogrozicie, albo, że zadowoli się mną-_

 _-Polsko my…-_ powiedział Anglia

- _Od samego początku nie mieliście zamiaru mi pomagać-_ powiedział Feliks czując się tak jakby grunt usunął mu się spod nóg - _Teraz wszystko jest jasne-_ powiedział z gorzkim uśmiechem

- _W końcu czym jest istnienie jednej nacji?-_ kontynuował nie dając Arthurowi dokończyć - _W porównaniu do możliwości zachowania pokoju w całej Europie? Poświęcicie istnienie jednego państwa, w zamian za niepewną możliwość powstrzymania wojny, poświęcicie mnie, za własny spokój-_

 _-Polsko to nie tak, daj mi wytłumaczyć…-_ próbował dojść do słowa Anglia

- _Ale ja wszystko rozumiem-_ powiedział Feliks oschłym tonem - _Teraz już wiem, że nasze traktaty zostały podpisane tak dla picu. Moi ludzie zostaną wymordowani, kraj spustoszony a potem zagarnięty, ja przestanę istnieć, ale w zamian za to wy będziecie mogli być spokojni o siebie-_

 _-Feliks-_ powiedział Anglia - _Tak się nie stanie, pomyśl przez chwilę, wyciągniemy cie z tego, to nie pierwszy raz kiedy…-_

 _-Kiedy zniknę z mapy Europy, to chciałeś powiedzieć?-_ zapytał zimno Polska - _I twoim zdaniem to brzmi w porządku? Poza tym… tym razem coś jest inaczej-_ dodał Feliks cichym głosem - _To nie jest taka zwykła wojna…-_

 _-...Co masz na myśli?-_ zapytał Arthur powoli

- _Nie biorą jeńców-_ powiedział Feliks drżąc jak w febrze - _Nie biorą… moi ludzie nie są pokonywani… oni są mordowani, bez litości-_

 _-Feliks…-_

 _-Cóż skoro wszystko jest już jasne, nie będę was więcej niepokoił, ale zapamiętaj moje słowa-_ powiedział Feliks biorąc głęboki wdech - _Nie mam zamiaru się poddać, moi ludzie się nie poddadzą… nawet jeśli zostaliśmy zdradzeni i pozostawieni sami sobie, będziemy walczyć do końca. Myślicie, że jeśli będziecie trzymać się z daleka to unikniecie wojny, ale się mylicie. My jesteśmy pierwsi, ale nie będziemy ostatni, nie chcecie wojny i to mnie nie dziwi, ale wojna do was przyjdzie czy wam się to podoba czy nie, a wtedy nie będzie miejsca na negocjacje. Jeszcze przyjdzie czas, że gorzko pożałujecie, tego, że nie działaliście, kiedy mieliście najlepszą okazję, będziecie żałować zdrady-_

 _-Czy ty nam grozisz?-_ tym razem po drugiej stronie słuchawki zabrzmiał głos Francji - _Jakiej zdrady mamy pożałować?-_ Feliks tylko wybuchnął śmiechem, ta sytuacja była tak niedorzeczna, że nie dał rady się powstrzymać

- _JA? JA wam grożę? Zostałem zaatakowany, robię co mogę żeby obronić swój kraj, moi ludzie umierają, ale to JA wam grożę? A co do zdrady… to niedotrzymywanie warunków sojuszu uważam za nic innego jak zdradę.-_

 _-Nie złamaliśmy warunków sojuszu-_ powiedział Francis nieco rozdrażniony

- _Jak tam sobie chcecie-_ stwierdził zniecierpliwiony Feliks - _Ta rozmowa zmierza donikąd, mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty więc… cóż żegnam-_ rozłączył się zanim Anglia lub Francja zdążyli się odezwać, cisnął słuchawką czując jak wzbierają w nim emocje, które tłumił w sobie podczas rozmowy.

Został sam, zupełnie sam wobec siły z którą nie miał najmniejszej szansy.

-Kurwa!- zaklął głośno mając szczerą ochotę na wyrzucenie, bogu ducha winnego telefonu przez okno, oparł ciężko głowę na rękach przytłoczony wszystkim co się działo

-Znowu- szepnął -To się znowu dzieje, czemu za każdym razem kiedy potrzebuję pomocy, wszyscy odwracają się plecami?-

Wyciągnął spod marynarki swój medalion i otworzył go

-Chociaż… patrząc z innej perspektywy chyba nie mam prawa do narzekania co?- zapytał patrząc na znajdujące się w środku zdjęcie -Nie jestem zupełnie bez winy, ty wiesz o tym najlepiej Liet-

Drgnął słysząc głos wołający go z dołu, zamknął pośpiesznie medalion i schował go pod ubraniem

-Już idę!- krzyknął zrywając się z miejsca i wychodząc pośpiesznie z pokoju

* * *

-Weź się w końcu w garść Litwo!- mruknął do siebie Toris wpatrując się w telefon jak w odbezpieczony granat -To tylko głupi telefon! Nie odgryzie ci ręki jak go użyjesz!-

Pomimo swojego wcześniejszego postanowienia, nie potrafił się przełamać żeby zadzwonić do Polski, za każdym razem kiedy już wykręcał numer, odkładał słuchawkę w nagłym przypływie paniki.

-Okej jeszcze jedna próba- westchnął powoli podnosząc słuchawkę, drżąca ręką zaczął wykręcać numer -Spokojnie… tylko spokojnie…- mruczał do siebie unosząc słuchawkę do ucha i z mocno bijącym sercem wsłuchując się w sygnał próby nawiązania połączenia, czekał i czekał coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, ale nikt nie odbierał. Po długich minutach wyczekiwania odłożył słuchawkę, nie wiedział czy bardziej mu ulżyło czy sfrustrowało to, że nikt nie odebrał.

-Nie ma go w domu?- mruknął Toris odchodząc od telefonu -Czy to możliwe żeby dalej spał?-

Nie miał pojęcia co ze sobą teraz zrobić, miał jeszcze cały dzień wolny, a jedyne co przychodziło mu do głowy to była praca

 _Daj spokój Liet, ileż można pracować? Zluzuj raz na jakiś czas~!_

Nie pamiętał ile razy słyszał te słowa od Polski, uśmiechnął się do własnych wspomnień.

Od jakiegoś czasu bardzo często myślał o Feliksie i o przeszłości jaką razem przeżyli, o tym jak dostawał szału od samego zachowania swojego przyjaciela, blondyn był arogancki, bezczelny, egoistyczny i impulsywny, dokładne przeciwieństwo niego samego.

-''Może to dlatego tak dobrze się dogadywaliśmy?''- Toris zaczął się zastanawiać -''Mówi się, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają...''-

-Dlaczego ja właściwie o tym myślę?- mruknął Litwa zaczynając krążyć po pokoju -Powinienem być na niego zły… jestem na niego zły, ale jednocześnie… tęsknie za nim tak bardzo-

Jeszcze kilka razy przemknęło mu przez myśl, żeby spróbować zadzwonić drugi raz, ale cała odwaga i samozaparcie, które zebrał w sobie żeby w ogóle skorzystać z telefonu, wyparowały i nie wyglądało na to żeby szybko miały wrócić.

-Idę na spacer- zadecydował w końcu po kolejnym okrążeniu wokół własnego pokoju -Muszę przewietrzyć myśli… tak spacer to zdecydowanie dobry pomysł- mijając wieszak zabrał ze sobą kurtkę i złapał za klamkę.

Kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz, wziął głęboki wdech, napływ świeżego powietrza od razu sprawił, że lepiej się poczuł, ruszył w losowym kierunku, czując, że to będzie dość długi spacer.

* * *

Feliks bez zbytniego zainteresowania słuchał debatujących ze sobą ludzi, właściwie docierało do niego co trzecie słowo wypowiadane przez członków rządu, siedział z głową opartą na stole i wpatrywał się tępo w przestrzeń, mając nadzieje, że zebranie długo nie potrwa. Nigdy za specjalnie nie interesowały go te wszystkie nudne zebrania, dyskusje o ekonomii i innych ważnych sprawach o których jako państwo powinien mieć pojęcie. Robił co mógł żeby skupić się słuchaniu bo tym razem sprawa była śmiertelnie poważna, ale za nic nie potrafił unieść głowy chociaż odrobinę i chociaż spojrzeć kto akurat się teraz wypowiadał. Problem leżał w tym, że czuł się tak cholernie słaby, nieprzespane noce dawały mu ostro w kość, apetyt ostatnio też mu zbytnio nie dopisywał, więc do zawrotów głowy dołączały też mdłości. Jednak nie to było najgorsze. Był uosobieniem państwa polskiego, ludzkie potrzeby takie jak spanie i jedzenie, miały na niego wpływ, ale niedobór tych rzeczy nie był w stanie doprowadzić go do tego stanu w którym teraz się znajdował. Państwa takie jak on czerpały swoja siłę ze swojego terytorium, ze swoich granic, ale przede wszystkim ze swojego narodu, z każdego pojedynczego człowieka, który czuł się obywatelem danego kraju. A to wszystko było mu teraz odbierane, nie dbał zbytnio o terytorium, nie było aż tak istotne, w końcu po rozbiorach, kiedy jego kraj zniknął z mapy Europy, radził sobie całkiem nieźle, tułał się po świecie, korzystając z gościnności innych państw, był cieniem siebie samego, ale dawał radę i to całkiem dobrze, tym bardziej, że jego naród był niesłychanie uparty. Ledwie się powstrzymywał od wycia z bólu, każda śmierć była jak nóż przeszywający jego ciało, jego ludzie umierali, a jakby tego było mało to najeźdźcy chyba mocno zależało na zrównaniu z ziemią jego dziedzictwa. Zamknął oczy, obrazy natychmiast zaczęły gromadzić się pod powiekami, samoloty bombardujące miasta…

-''Wieluń, Kraków, Częstochowa, Tczew, Lublin, Warszawa…''- wyliczał w myślach czując jak jego ciało drży od każdej eksplozji, odbija się echem w jego kościach, walące się budynki, umierający ludzie…

Zerwał się nagle i usiadł prosto, otwierając oczy, czując, że jego świadomość zaczyna niebezpiecznie odpływać, musiał się cały czas pilnować, żeby utrzymać jasność myślenia i nie pozwolić obrazom i bólowi, przejąć nad nim kontroli, musiał być twardy, tak samo jak jego ludzie.

-Musimy utrzymać się jak najdłużej, do czasu póki nasi sojusznicy nie przybędą z odsieczą- powiedział jeden z posłów

-Nie przybędą- powiedział cicho Feliks, sprawiając, że wszyscy obecni na sali spojrzeli na niego, przełknął ślinę starając się opanować chęć ucieczki, nienawidził być w centrum uwagi

-Nasi sojusznicy nas olali- powiedział tym razem głośniej, patrząc gdzieś w bok -Nie chcą mieszać się w kolejny konflikt, mają nadzieje, że Trzecia Rzesza zadowoli się nami-

-Czy inne nacje tak właśnie się wyraziły?- zapytał prezydent patrząc uważnie na Polskę

-Nie- powiedział Feliks z westchnieniem -Właściwie to nie powiedzieli nic, poza tym, że jeszcze nie zdążyli się zmobilizować… i właśnie dlatego uważam, że moje słowa są słuszne… to i fakt, że mimo to, że konflikt trwa już co najmniej dwa tygodnie, to wciąż walczymy sami-

Po jego słowach zapadła przytłaczająca cisza, każdy ze zgromadzonych analizował słowa blond nacji, Feliks w duchu zaczął przeklinać to, że znów nie pomyślał nad tym zanim się odezwał

-''Właśnie dlatego to Litwa zazwyczaj brał się za gadanie, albo przynajmniej był obok, żeby kontrolować mój niewyparzony język… tak… właśnie o to chodziło, nie to że jestem nieśmiały… co to to nie!''- pomyślał Polska czując jak jego policzki zaczęły lekko piec, gdy jego myśli niespodziewanie odpłynęły w zupełnie niespodziewanym kierunku.

-Czyli… zostaliśmy sami… czy to oznacza… że się poddajemy?- zapytał w końcu jeden z posłów, przerywając tą okropną ciszę

-No chyba kur… cze nie!- krzyknął Feliks wracając na ziemię -Czy my Polacy, kiedykolwiek się poddaliśmy?! Gdyby tak było, to by nas tu nie było… to znaczy…- zamilkł na chwilę, starając się wyrazić nieco bardziej zrozumiale i walcząc z własną nieśmiałością -Nawet po rozbiorach się nie poddaliśmy co nie? Gdybyśmy się poddali to po wojnie, nasze państwo by nie istniało, wciąż bylibyśmy popychadłami Rosji, Prusów i Austrii. Mnie totalnie nie pasuje coś takiego jak ''poddanie się''- im dłużej wszyscy się w niego wpatrywali, tym większą miał ochotę schować się pod stołem, chciał już wrócić do swojego pokoju.

-Masz rację- powiedział w końcu prezydent z uśmiechem

-Ja mam zawsze rację- stwierdził Feliks pusząc się z dumy

-Nie możemy się poddać, musimy walczyć i wierzyć, że pokonamy wroga, Państwo Polskie nie będzie tym, które się podda, nawet wobec przeciwnika który ma nad nami miażdżącą przewagę- powiedział któryś z posłów kiwając głową.

-Musimy się zreorganizować i umocnić pozycje, nie możemy pozwolić żeby wróg dotarł dalej…- po chwili rozgorzała kolejna dyskusja na temat możliwości obrony przed Niemcami

-Feliks… możesz iść do siebie- powiedział prezydent poklepując blondyna po ramieniu -Coś mi mówi, że i tak nasza debata zbytnio cię nie zainteresuje-

-Nah, wolę już grać w bierki sam ze sobą- stwierdził Feliks podnosząc się szybko z miejsca -Dzięki szefie- powiedział z wdzięcznością i czym prędzej opuścił salę obrad.

Tak szybko jak tylko zdołał wrócił do swojego domu, wpadł do swojego pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko , musiał odpocząć, chociaż odrobinę, musiał zebrać chociaż odrobinę sił, miał niejasne przeczucie, że najgorsze jeszcze przed nim.

* * *

-Tego właśnie było mi trzeba- mruknął pod nosem Toris -Odrobiny świeżego powietrza! I jakiegoś zajęcia, żeby uspokoić myśli-

-''Chociaż partia szachów byłaby chyba lepsza jeśli chodzi o myślenie''- stwierdził w myślach, idąc w stronę swojego mieszkania -''Tylko z kim? Łotwa nie umie grać w szachy, Estonia pewnie znowu siedzi przed jakąś nowinką technologiczną, Rosja… o nie ta opcja odpada sama z siebie''- wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie byłego ''szefa'' -''Zresztą ściąganie ich tutaj dla jednej partii szachów to chyba przesada… Feliks pewnie nie miałby nic przeciwko...''-

Tego akurat był pewny, Polska z pewnością dałby się namówić, nawet jeśli miałby przejechać pół świata, zwłaszcza gdyby mu się nudziło, a nudziło mu się nadzwyczaj często. W sumie był całkiem wymagającym przeciwnikiem, nawet jeśli nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia.

-''Gorzej z tym gdyby zaczął przegrywać...''- pomyślał Litwa robiąc zbolałą minę, to zawsze kończyło się ''aktywacją prawa polskiego'' i figurami szachowymi latającymi po pokoju.

-Skończony kretyn- stwierdził Toris mimowolnie się uśmiechając, z Polską nie dało się nudzić, w żadnym wypadku, w dzień miał miliony zwariowanych pomysłów, a w nocy…

Litwa poczuł jak jego twarz robi się czerwona po czubki uszu

-Dievas! Skąd ci do głowy przychodzą takie myśli Toris?!- mruknął Litwa wachlując się dłonią, żeby pozbyć się nagłego uczucia gorąca

 _Ktoś tu ma chyba brudne myśli~_ praktycznie słyszał radosny głos Feliksa i widział jego cwany uśmieszek _Dobry Boże Litwo nie wiedziałem, że jesteś takim zboczeńcem~_

 _-_ ''Wcale nie jestem! Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego o tym pomyślałem!''- bronił się myślach Toris, czując jak uszy mu płoną

 _Mam ci z tym pomóc? Wiesz, że świetnie całuje~_ zamruczał głos

 _-''Wiem…_ to znaczy skończ ten temat w tej chwili!''- krzyknął Toris, teraz już będąc barwy dojrzałego pomidora

 _Ale znając ciebie to zwykłe całowanie by ci nie wystarczyło~ Mały Litwa ma duże potrzeby~_ głos nie dawał za wygraną

 _-_ ''Jestem wyższy od ciebie!''- zaperzył się brunet

 _Oooo~! Czyli nie zaprzeczasz, że z ciebie chutliwa bestia~!_ stwierdził tryumfalnie głos

-''To nie… ja nie… czy ja naprawdę kłócę się z wyimaginowanym głosem Feliksa w mojej głowie?!''- pomyślał Toris pocierając dłonią czoło

 _Zbo-cze-niec~! z_ aśpiewał głos

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!- wrzasnął Toris na głos, przechodnie na ulicy spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem i lekkim strachem

-''Och świetnie, teraz ludzie patrzą na mnie jak na wariata''- pomyślał Litwa płonąc ze wstydu, przyspieszył kroku chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim mieszkaniu, zaczynał podejrzewać Polskę o posiadanie jakichś magiczno-telepatycznych mocy, będących w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi w każdym miejscu, czasie i na każdą odległość. Szedł szybkim krokiem, wciąż czerwony na twarzy, poważnie rozważając pomysł zawrócenia i wskoczenia do rzeki.

-Wojna w Polsce…- Torisa zmroziło po usłyszeniu tych słów, przystanął i odwrócił się żeby przekonać się kto je wypowiedział, cofnął się dyskretnie kilka kroków w stronę grupki ludzi którzy z zapałem o czymś dyskutowali, będąc pewnym, że to stamtąd dobiegły te niepokojące wieści

-Poważnie?- zapytał jeden z mężczyzn

-Piszą o tym od jakiegoś czasu w gazetach- odparł inny, to jego słowa usłyszał Toris chwilę temu

-Też o tym słyszałam, podobno jakieś dwa tygodnie temu Niemcy zaatakowali Polskę i to bez oficjalnego wypowiedzenia wojny!- powiedziała młoda dziewczyna z przejęciem

-Jak myślicie kto wygra?- zapytał jeszcze ktoś inny

-To chyba oczywiste, że Polska nie ma szans- stwierdził któryś -Ten kraj dopiero co wrócił na mapę Europy, wątpię żeby zdążyli się pozbierać, a słyszałem, że Niemcy to teraz potęga…-

Dalszego przebiegu konwersacji Toris nie słuchał, ruszył biegiem do swojego mieszkania, blady na twarzy, musiał zadzwonić… upewnić się…

-To żart… to na pewno żart, nie ma żadnej wojny… Feliksowi na pewno nic nie grozi- powtarzał sobie słabym głosem.

Drzwi z hukiem uderzyły o ścianę, kiedy z impetem wpadł do mieszkania, nie zdjął butów ani kurtki, tylko z miejsca rzucił się do telefonu, podniósł słuchawkę i drżącymi rękami zaczął wykręcać numer.

-''Proszę… błagam odbierz''- Toris błagał w myślach wsłuchując się w sygnał w słuchawce -''Proszę… podnieś słuchawkę i powiedz mi, że wszystko jest w porządku!''-

* * *

Feliks jęknął z irytacją słysząc głośny warkot dzwoniącego telefonu, uniósł głowę z poduszki, patrząc ze złością na aparat, który wyrwał go ze snu.

-Do kurwy nędzy… dajcie się człowiekowi wyspać!- warknął jednym szarpnięciem wyrywając kabel telefoniczny z gniazdka i uciszając telefon

Opadł z powrotem na poduszkę próbując powrócić do niespokojnego snu w który udało mu się zapaść, był tak zmęczony, że nie dręczyły go żadne sny, więc miał zamiar to wykorzystać. Rozmowa telefoniczna była ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miał ochotę, zwłaszcza, że ostatnio jedyne osoby które do niego dzwoniły, to członkowie rządu, proszący go o przybycie na kolejne obrady, a jeśli to był Anglia lub Francja, to mogli się wypchać.

-Chcę tylko chwilę odpocząć… może przez parę godzin świat się nie zawali... co gorszego może się stać od tego co już się dzieje?- mruknął blondyn powoli odpływając.

* * *

Toris poczuł, że robi mu się słabo, kiedy nagle sygnał się urwał, próbował dzwonić jeszcze kilka razy, ale za każdym razem osiągał ten sam rezultat.

-Może to tylko burza, albo jakaś awaria- próbował się uspokoić -Spokojnie tylko spokojnie… to zapewne tylko kolejna drobna potyczka, a nie żadna wojna. przecież wiesz, że Feliks ostatnio często wdaje się w bójki-

Wciąż pełen niepokoju odłożył słuchawkę na miejsce, ściągnął w końcu kurtkę i buty, po czym rzucił się na łóżko, czując jak z nerwów zaczyna boleć go brzuch. Odwrócił głowę w stronę okna patrząc jak dzień powoli przechodzi w noc, pełen jak najgorszych przeczuć.

* * *

-Mmm niemal zapomniałem jak tu jest ciepło i przyjemnie- powiedział z uśmiechem wysoki mężczyzna o popielato blond włosach i fiołkowych oczach, siedział rozluźniony na wieżyczce czołgu, rozglądając się wokół.

-Panie… Россия...- powiedział jeden z żołnierzy, wynurzając się z wnętrza czołgu

-Hm? O co chodzi towarzyszu?- zapytał pogodnie Rosja

-Jak jest nasz cel?- zapytał ostrożnie mężczyzna -Armia Czerwona jest już w pełni gotowa-

-Cel? Варшава oczywiście, idziemy odwiedzić maleńkiego Feliksa- odparł Ivan wciąż radośnie się uśmiechając -W końcu tego oczekuje od nas nasz sojusznik, da?-

-Da- odparł żołnierz -Kiedy ruszamy?-

-Kiedy? Hmm… na przykład teraz?- powiedział Rosja uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej -Nie mogę się już doczekać kiedy zobaczę mojego małego przyjaciela, rozumiesz mnie towarzyszu, da?-

-O-oczywiście- mruknął żołnierz roztrzęsionym głosem, uśmiech Rosji go przerażał -Nie będę już panu przeszkadzał- dodał pośpiesznie wracając do wnętrza czołgu

-Dobrze, dobrze- powiedział zadowolony Ivan, dając znak dowódcy armii, żeby wydał odpowiedni rozkaz -Nie traćmy już więcej czasu! Na przód, na przód~ Польша na pewno się ucieszy jak mnie zobaczy~!-

* * *

 **Drobna notka autorska: Mmm... jeśli chodzi o inne języki, to zdecydowanie nie ufam translatorowi Google, więc ograniczyłam się tylko do pojedynczych słów, a i tak nie potrafię oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś z nimi jest nie tak...**

Россия- Rosja  
Варшава- Warszawa  
Da- tak  
Польша- Polska


	3. Chapter 3

**No to jedziemy z kolejną częścią, wyszło... dość długo.**

* * *

-AAAARGHHH!- zawył Feliks budząc się gwałtownie ze snu, wygiął plecy w łuk, czując jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż w plecy, dyszał szybko i ciężko próbując złapać oddech, co mocno utrudniał mu nieustający ból. Łzy same zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach, szarpał dłońmi pościel w agonii, nie potrafiąc w żaden sposób kontrolować swojego głosu. To było tak nagłe i niespodziewane… zdążył przywyknąć do bólu, który towarzyszył mu od początku inwazji Niemców, większość swoich sił poświęcał temu żeby go tłumić, żeby przed swoimi ludźmi udawać, że ma się świetnie, ale ten ból był inny, nowy… zupełnie go zaskoczył.

-Niech ktoś to powstrzyma!- wrzasnął Feliks wijąc się z bólu -Dość! Już dość błagam! Niech to się skończy!- zaszlochał zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi, już wkrótce krzyki przestały należeć tylko do niego.

Znajdował się wśród płonących zgliszczy, które niegdyś były miastem, rozejrzał się dookoła próbując się zorientować, co to za miejsce, Kraków? Częstochowa? Lublin? Może jakieś mniejsze miasteczko… . Nie był w stanie tego stwierdzić budynki zostały niemal doszczętnie zrównane z ziemią, nawet teraz słyszał nadlatujące samoloty, szykujące się do zrzucenia kolejnego śmiercionośnego deszczu, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że z miasta naprawdę nic nie zostało. Podniósł się powoli, czując jak całe jego ciało drży, ledwie udało mu się utrzymać na nogach, tak bardzo osłabł ostatnimi czasy…

Krok za krokiem szedł przed siebie, dym wyciskał z jego oczu łzy, gryzł go w gardle, pozostawiając po sobie okropny gorzki posmak, ogień parzył i osmalał jego skórę, ale poza oczywistymi zniszczeniami, coś więcej nie dawało mu spokoju, długo myślał nad tym co to mogło być, niemal opuścił już zrujnowane miasto, kiedy dotarło do niego co najbardziej go przerażało w miejscu w którym się znalazł.

Cisza.

Przerażająca, dziwna i nienaturalna cisza. Słyszał oczywiście ryk płomieni trawiących ruiny, walące się budynki, silniki samolotów, świst spadających bomb i huk eksplozji, ale poza tym nie było nic.

-Gdzie podziali się ludzie?- szepnął rozglądając się wokół, bojąc się tego co mógł zobaczyć, ale ulice były puste, żadnych ludzi, żadnych zwłok

-Czy to możliwe, że wszyscy uciekli?- wycharczał cicho Feliks krztusząc się kolejną porcją dymu, poczuł iskierkę nadziei, jeśli mieszkańcom udało się ewakuować… budynki zawsze można było odbudować, całe miasto można było postawić od nowa, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba, ale najważniejsze było to czy miałby kto do tego wrócić.

W końcu wyszedł poza granice miasta, wedle jego osądu, jeśli ktoś miałby uciekać, to zapewne w dzikie wiejskie rejony, gdzieś gdzie można było się ukryć przed bombardowaniem. Musiał ich odnaleźć, upewnić się, że jego ludzie są bezpieczni. Z desperacją brnął przed siebie, w kierunku pierwszych pozamiejskich zabudowań, nie był pewny, ale przed nim chyba znajdowało się jakieś gospodarstwo.

-''Łąka jest nieskoszona, tyle dobrej paszy się marnuje''- pomyślał przedzierając się przez wysoką trawę, nie był to najlepszy moment na myślenie o takich rzeczach, ale nie potrafił tego opanować. Westchnął cicho wspominając dawne czasy, wieki temu kiedy, rytm prac polowych wyznaczał rytm życia większości ludzi.

-To były dobre czasy- mruknął uśmiechając się lekko, chwilowo zapominając o ponurej rzeczywistości. Nie lubił się przemęczać, ale prace polowe stanowiły dla niego całkiem miłą rozrywkę, zwłaszcza po powstaniu Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów.

-Pamiętasz Liet?- szepnął pod nosem -Mogliśmy spędzać całe dnie na polach, a naszym jedynym zmartwieniem było to, czy zdążymy skończyć żniwa na czas-

Z miłych wspomnień wyrwał go paskudny zapach, poczuł jak krew odbiega mu z twarzy, ta woń nie była mu obca, żył zbyt długo, żeby go nie znać. Słodko mdlący odór śmierci unosił się w powietrzu, sprawiając, że żołądek Feliksa skręcał się w proteście. Zwolnił kroku, jego ramiona pokryły się gęsią skórką, każda cząstka niego nakazywała mu zawrócić i odejść z tego miejsca czym prędzej, ale jego wrodzony upór bezlitośnie popychał go do przodu. Zaabsorbowany walką z samym sobą nie patrzył pod nogi, więc moment w którym się potknął, był dla niego lekkim wstrząsem, musiał wytężyć wszystkie siły żeby się nie przewrócić. Klnąc cicho pod nosem odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć o co się potknął. Przez chwilę nie był w stanie dociec czym była rzecz, o którą się potknął, sekundy później oczy rozszerzyły mu się z przerażenia, a żołądek podjechał do gardła. Człowiek… ludzkie zwłoki, potknął się o trupa. Z cichym okrzykiem odskoczył do tyłu, znów o coś zawadził i tym razem już nie udało mu się złapać na nowo równowagi, z przytłumionym łupnięciem wylądował na ziemi.

Jęknął, ledwie powstrzymując się, żeby nie zwymiotować, następne zwłoki, wpatrujące się w niego martwym spojrzeniem, zwłoki młodego mężczyzny, przerażony do granic zaczął się cofać na czworaka, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od trupów. Powoli zaczynało do niego docierać, gdzie podziali się wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta, krzyknął czując jak ziemia zaczęła usuwać mu się spod rąk, cudem udało mu się nie wpaść do dołu do którego na oślep podpełznął.

-Nie… nie… nie!- jęknął wpatrując się w zawartość dziury

Zapach gnijących zwłok stał się jeszcze intensywniejszy, dół był pełen martwych ludzi, nie tylko mężczyzn, kobiety, dzieci, starsi ludzie, wszyscy z tym samym pustym spojrzeniem, twarze zastygłe w wyrazie przerażenia i rozpaczy. Oderwał wzrok od tego makabrycznego widoku, rozglądając się wokół zauważył, że dołów było więcej, z niektórych unosił się dym, z zapachem zgnilizny, mieszał się zapach spalonego ludzkiego ciała. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a z jego gardła wydobył się krzyk, ciągły, nieprzerwany, pełen bólu, beznadziei i wściekłości.

Otrzeźwił go ostry ból rozkwitający w jego czaszce, rozglądnął się spanikowany wokół, nie znajdował się na żadnej łące pełnej trupów, tylko w swoim pokoju, a konkretniej na podłodze, najwyraźniej spadł z łóżka. Zerwał się na równe nogi, walcząc o złapanie odrobiny powietrza do płuc, wciąż zamroczony, chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do łazienki. Padł na kolana przed muszlą, wyrzucając z siebie kwas, od kilku dni nic nie jadł, więc nie miał czym wymiotować. Ciągle czuł ten mdlący zapach zgnilizny… potrząsnął głową próbując otrząsnąć się z tamtej koszmarnej wizji.

-Czy to było prawdziwe?- szepnął podnosząc się z ziemi żeby opłukać twarz przy umywalce -Wizja przeszłości, przyszłości, teraźniejszości czy po prostu jakiś pokręcony koszmar?-

Kilka chluśnięć lodowatej wody sprawiło, że przynajmniej jego żołądek trochę się uspokoił, nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na przesiadywanie w łazience, zwłaszcza, że wróg był tuż tuż. Wrócił do pokoju czując się minimalnie lepiej, spojrzał ponuro na sterty raportów na swoim biurku. Nie miał innego wyjścia jak zacząć je czytać

-Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że dobrych wieści raczej nie uświadczę?- mruknął biorąc do ręki pierwszy plik kartek, przeczytał tylko jedno zdanie, tyle mu wystarczyło.

-Ach tak… zbyt dobrze nam szło do tej pory co?- powiedział pochylając ciężko głowę i splatając dłonie na karku, teraz wiedział, skąd wziął się ten nagły atak bólu, który zaskoczył go rano

-Ivan ty jebany skurwysynu- westchnął ze zmęczeniem, wpatrując się w meldunek o nowej inwazji, tym razem od wschodu, do tej pory jakoś udawało im się bronić, stawiali bardzo zaciekły opór, był pewny, że Niemcy nie spodziewał się ponieść takich strat w starciu z dużo słabszym państwem, które nie było tak dobrze wyposażone.

Ale w obliczu nowego zagrożenia, nie mieli żadnych szans

-Tylko tego popapranego psychopaty mi tutaj brakowało- warknął Feliks, nie miał żadnych złudzeń co do tego, że Rosja nie przybywał mu z odsieczą, w raporcie nie było żadnej wspominki o wypowiedzeniu wojny przez Związek Radziecki, ale…

-Niemcy też zaatakował bez ostrzeżenia… a szczerze wątpię, żeby Ivan, który z wzajemnością mnie nienawidzi, chciał wpaść z przyjacielską wizytą- stwierdził Polska wpatrując się tępo w stertę raportów -Boże, robię się na to za stary…- szepnął opierając czoło na stosie papieru.

* * *

-C-co… co się stało? Zasnąłem? Gdzie ja jestem?- wychrypiał Litwa otwierając oczy, ostatnie co pamiętał to próba dodzwonienia się do Polski, próbował tak długo… musiał zasnąć w którymś momencie.

Obudził się w miejscu, którego na początku nie potrafił rozpoznać, z pewnością nie był to jego pokój, usiadł powoli zupełnie zdezorientowany i rozglądnął wokół. Był otoczony falującym morzem złota, jak okiem sięgnąć, ciągnęły się niezmierzone połacie terenu, porośnięte dojrzewającym zbożem. Wstał, wciąż nie mając pojęcia jak się tu znalazł, jeszcze chwilę temu był w centrum dużego miasta, a teraz znajdował się… nawet nie wiedział gdzie dokładnie, ale miejsce wydawało mu się znajome. Ruszył przed siebie z rękoma opuszczonymi po bokach, pozwalając aby dojrzałe, pełne kłosy muskały jego dłonie, to miejsce było takie kojące…

 _Przestań się lenić cały dzień! Rusz w końcu tyłek i bierz się do roboty, bo inaczej nigdy nie skończymy na czas!_

Te dni pełne ciężkiej pracy, ale też radości i beztroski…

 _Wyluuuuzuj, mamy jeszcze całe mnóstwo czasu~! Dlaczego dla odmiany, to ty nie zostawisz na chwilę roboty i nie skorzystasz z pięknej pogody~?_

Wziął głęboki wdech przypominając sobie co to za miejsce, że też wcześniej na to nie wpadł!

Zaczął biec, musiał go znaleźć, musiał znaleźć osobę która nierozerwalnie wiązała się z tym miejscem i z nim samym. Na horyzoncie zamajaczyła mu sylwetka… tak dobrze znajoma, nawet po tylu latach, przyspieszył czując łzy zbierające mu się w kącikach oczu.

 _Nawet jeśli totalnie mnie znienawidzisz, nie sprawi to, że przestanę cie lubić~_

 _Nienawidzę cię! Mam nadzieję, że trafi cię szlag!_

-''Nie miałem tego na myśli… proszę daj mi wytłumaczyć...''-

Krzyknął, zawołał imię tego z którym przez tak długi czas dzielił wszystko, to co miał i to czym był, zobaczył jak postać znajdująca się przed nim odwraca się w jego stronę

-''Byłem… byłem zły… wściekły za to, że zagarnąłeś Vilnius…''-

Widział błysk zaskoczenia w jego oczach, który zaraz został zastąpiony przez wyraz bezkresnej radości, pamiętał te oczy, emocje w nich potrafiły zmieniać się jak w kalejdoskopie, mógł wpatrywać się w nie bez końca, próbując odgadnąć o czym myśli ich właściciel, co wbrew pozorom było nie lada wyzwaniem

-''Ale mimo to nie potrafiłem… nie potrafię… nienawidzić cię...''-

Jego usta się poruszyły, coś do niego mówił, ale nie mógł usłyszeć co to takiego, jednak byłby w stanie przysiąc, że jednym ze słów które wypowiedział było ''Liet''.

Liet… zdrobnienie od _Lietuva,_ od jego nazwy w jego ojczystym języku, lubił tą ksywkę, uwielbiał kiedy padała z ust jego partnera, zabolało, kiedy uświadomił sobie jak bardzo tęsknił za tym żeby znów to usłyszeć.

Był już tak blisko, kąciki oczu piekły niemiłosiernie, sprawiając, że łzy napływały mu do oczu i zakłócały ostrość widzenia, wargi mu drżały, tylko kilkanaście metrów dzieliło go od tego żeby paść w wyciągnięte w jego stronę ramiona.

-FELIKS!- krzyknął z rozpaczliwą desperacją, nawet pomimo łez, widział go teraz tak wyraźnie.

Włosy tego samego koloru co dojrzewające zboże, szmaragdowe oczy, które zdawały się lśnić, jasna karnacja, zęby wyszczerzone teraz w szerokim uśmiechu, raczej delikatna sylwetka… kolejna myląca cecha, z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że blondyn jest silniejszy niż na to wygląda. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jego były partner ma na sobie mundur, w oczy rzuciło mu się też kilka innych niepokojących szczegółów. Polska miał na czole opaskę z bandaża, na prawym ramieniu również znajdował się opatrunek, który zaczynał przesiąkać czerwienią, Toris zauważył także sine cienie pod oczami Feliksa, a także to, że jego uśmiech mimo że szeroki, wydawał się też być zmęczony i jakby lekko wymuszony.

Litwa miał całe mnóstwo pytań, tak wiele rzeczy które chciał mu powiedzieć, buzowały w jego głowie jak rój wściekłych pszczół, pragnących wydostać się na zewnątrz, ale przede wszystkim chciał znów poczuć jego obecność, powiedzieć mu jak bardzo tęsknił, przeprosić za ostre słowa. Tak blisko, tylko jeden krok, żeby padli sobie w ramiona i mogli w końcu porozmawiać tak jak dawniej…

Jednak w chwili kiedy miał objąć swojego byłego partnera, Feliks zniknął, jego postać rozwiała się niczym dym na wietrze, a dłonie Torisa zacisnęły się na powietrzu. Litwa padł na kolana, uczucie rozczarowania było tak silne, zaległo w jego piersi, wyciskając z jego gardła szloch i pozostawiając po sobie gorzki smak.

Ocknął się nagle, wybudzając się z tego poruszającego snu, serce waliło mu w piersi jak oszalałe, a oddechy były szybkie i urywane, tak jakby naprawdę biegł. Uniósł szybko głowę, niezbyt świadom tego gdzie się znajduje, jęknął boleśnie, kiedy wyrżnął potylicą w półkę, która się nad nim znajdowała. Rozmasowując obolały czerep, rozglądnął się wokół, chcąc się zorientować w sytuacji.

Był w swoim mieszkaniu w Kownie, siedział przy swoim biurku, na którym stał telefon, słuchawka spadła z blatu i dyndała sobie na kablu, gdzieś w okolicy jego kolan. Ze smętnym westchnieniem podniósł słuchawkę i odłożył ją na widełki aparatu, po czym wstał chcąc poszukać sobie czegoś na ból głowy który sobie zafundował. Przeszedł do łazienki, gdzie trzymał leki i z szafki nad zlewem wyciągnął opakowanie z aspiryną. Drgnął kiedy zamykał szafkę, w lustrze na drzwiczkach mignęło mu jego odbicie, przyjrzał się dokładniej. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jego czy są zaczerwienione i podpuchnięte, a na policzkach widać było ślady łez, uniósł dłoń żeby dotknąć swojej twarzy.

-Żałosne- mruknął z bladym uśmiechem -Żeby zwykły sen doprowadził cię do takiego stanu?-

Nie zabrzmiało to ani trochę przekonująco, dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że tamten sen nie był zwykły. Nie był na tamtym polu od wieków, od momentu w którym rozpadła się unia polsko-litewska, a on i Feliks zostali rozdzieleni, on trafił do domu Rosji, a Polska wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu zniknął na ponad setkę lat. Być może samo to miejsce fizycznie już nie istniało, ale utrwaliło się w ich pamięci, było ich sanktuarium, niedostępnym dla nikogo poza nimi, miejsce w którym utrwaliła się ich dusza, do którego każde z nich mogło wrócić w dowolnym miejscu i czasie, wystarczyło tylko zamknąć oczy i przenieść się tam myślami…

Przynajmniej tak było kiedyś, zanim ich relacje mocno się pogorszyły, zły na Polskę, za zagarnięcie jego stolicy, nie dopuszczał swojego umysłu do wędrówki w tamto miejsce.

-Czy gdybym… czy gdybym spróbował tam wrócić…- szepnął wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w lustrze -Czy wciąż wyglądałoby tak samo? Czy wciąż byś tam był? Czy czekałbyś na mnie?-

Z tych niełatwych rozmyślań, wyrwał go zegar w przedpokoju, wybijający godzinę pierwszą, zaklął siarczyście przypominając sobie, że powinien być teraz w siedzibie swojego rządu. Opłukał szybko twarz i zażył aspirynę, a następnie wrócił do pokoju żeby się przebrać w świeże ubrania

-Mam nadzieje, że szef się nie zdenerwuje za to spóźnienie- mruknął łapiąc za kurtkę i swoją teczkę, omiótł spojrzeniem mieszkanie, żeby się upewnić, że wziął wszystko co potrzebował, przez chwilę jego wzrok spoczął na telefonie.

-Spróbuję jeszcze raz jak wrócę- obiecał sobie wychodząc z mieszkania -Ugh- wymamrotał czując jak brzuch zaczyna go boleć ze zdenerwowania, ostatnio zbyt wiele się działo.

* * *

Feliks stał na szczycie skarpy, oparty o karabin, wokoło słychać było strzały i wybuchy, ale Polska ich nie słuchał, patrzył się przed siebie nieobecny duchem. Ściany jego własnego domu zaczęły wydawać mu się więzieniem, nigdy nie potrafił wytrzymać zbyt długo w jednym miejscu, a sytuacja w której teraz znajdował się jego kraj, nie pozwalała mu siedzieć bezczynnie, musiał coś zrobić, musiał walczyć, inaczej nie byłby sobą. Dlatego właśnie znalazł się w tym miejscu, nad brzegiem Wisły, zabrał ze sobą broń, a teraz korzystał z ostatnich kilku chwil, żeby swobodnie pomyśleć. Zamknął oczy, pozwalając swoim myślom płynąć, podświadomie zawsze dążył do jednego miejsca, ilekroć pozwalał sobie na takie wycieczki w głąb siebie, prędzej czy później i tak kończył w tym miejscu. Nie inaczej było i tym razem, westchnął głęboko spoglądając ze smutnym uśmiechem na złote pola, przeczesał wzrokiem okolicę, jednak tak jak się spodziewał, pola były puste, ani żywej duszy oprócz niego samego.

-Czego się spodziewałeś?- zapytał cicho sam siebie -Że Toris będzie tu na ciebie czekał po tym co mu zrobiłeś? Jak głupi i naiwny potrafisz być? Liczyłeś na to, że ci wybaczy?-

Ilekroć przenosił się myślami do swojego sanktuarium… ich sanktuarium, po cichu liczył na to, że za którymś razem spotka tu Litwę i za każdym razem spotykał go ten sam zawód. Nie dziwiło go zbytnio zachowanie Torisa, najpierw pozwolił na to żeby zostali rozdzieleni, a jego partner zabrany do domu Rosji, potem kiedy oboje znów zaistnieli jako niepodległe państwa, odebrał mu Wilno, Litwa miał pełne prawo być na niego wściekły. Spojrzał w niebo, na horyzoncie zbierały się ciemne chmury, Polska tylko przewalił oczyma, nawet w jego specjalnym miejscu wszystko musiało się pieprzyć

-Na cholerę była mi ta Wileńszczyzna? Nawet jeśli w Wilnie mieszka więcej Polaków niż Litwinów...- mruknął z irytacją przeczesując włosy -Nie żebym miał za specjalny wpływ na to co zrobił mój naród… ale mogłem być trochę bardziej przekonujący na naradzie dotyczącej aneksji… no i jak już doszło co do czego, to nie musiałem zachowywać się wobec Litwy jak skończony dupek… ogólnie przydałby mi się jakiś kurs bycia-nie-dupkiem-wobec-Litwy-

Znów westchnął i spojrzał ponownie na falujący łagodnie teren, porośnięty dojrzałymi zbożami aż po horyzont, być może widział to miejsce po raz ostatni.

-Pieprzenie- stwierdził odganiając od siebie ponure myśli -W końcu jestem jak feniks! Zawsze odradzam się z popiołów, ku udręce Litwy i całego świata!-

Otworzył oczy wracając do rzeczywistości, podniósł karabin i pobiegł w kierunku odgłosów walki. Tylko gdzieś w jego głowie, cichy głosik mówił mu, że nawet feniks nie da rady powstać na nowo, jeśli nie pozostanie popiół z którego miałby się odrodzić.

* * *

Toris westchnął ciężko gapiąc się bezmyślnie przez okno, po otrzymaniu oficjalnej bury od swojego szefa za spóźnienie, został wysłany do jednego z gabinetów, gdzie czekało go pełno papierkowej roboty. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, taka praca nie była dla niego niczym nowym, jedyną przeszkodą było to, że za nic nie mógł się skupić na swoich obowiązkach. Jego myśli wciąż były zaprzątnięte ostatnim snem, oraz plotkami które ostatnio do niego dotarły.

-''Chyba pójdę sobie zrobić kawy… może to mnie trochę otrzeźwi''- pomyślał odrywając wzrok od okna, wstał od biurka przy którym siedział i ruszył do kuchni przygotować sobie solidną dawkę kofeiny

-Och Toris? Już wychodzisz?- zapytał jeden z urzędników którego spotkał na korytarzu -Już uporałeś się z robotą?-

-Co? Ach nie… dopiero co zacząłem, po prostu stwierdziłem, że potrzebuje kawy- odparł Litwa uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem, przypadkowo jego wzrok zahaczył o plik gazet które mężczyzna miał ze sobą

-Czy to są dzisiejsze gazety?- zapytał Toris

-Hm? Te? Nie to makulatura, nazbierało się tego, za co najmniej parę tygodni, właśnie szedłem to wyrzucić- powiedział urzędnik

-Ja to wezmę- powiedział szybko Litwa -Znaczy… skoro i tak idę w tamtą stronę, to mogę się tym zająć. Przy okazji może przeczytam coś ciekawego, byłem na urlopie i nie jestem na bieżąco z informacjami, więc…- zaczął pośpiesznie wyjaśniać, kiedy urzędnik spojrzał na niego unosząc brew

-Och, jeśli byłbyś tak miły… niezbyt jest co czytać, ale cóż...- powiedział mężczyzna, bez oporów oddając mu gazety -W takim razie wracam do swoich obowiązków. Miłego dnia!- pożegnał się odchodząc w swoją stronę, Toris pożegnał go, a kiedy tylko urzędnik zniknął z pola widzenia, szybkim krokiem wrócił do gabinetu w którym pracował i zaczął przeglądać gazety. Nie musiał szukać długo, poczuł jak ziemia usuwa mu się spod nóg, kiedy zaczął czytać tłuste nagłówki głównych artykułów.

'' **Nagły atak**. **Agresja Niemiec na Polskę** '', '' **Kolejna wojna** '', '' **Francja i Wielka Brytania wypowiadają wojnę Trzeciej Rzeszy''…** ale chyba najbardziej przeraził go jeden z świeższych tytułów.

'' **Walka na dwa fronty.** **Agresja ZSRR na Polskę''**.

Odłożył gazetę, drżącymi rękami, na blat biurka, poczuł jak robi mu się niedobrze. Dobrze pamiętał lata spędzone w domu Ivana i traumę z tym związaną, znał możliwości Rosji, jeśli chodziło o traktowanie swoich wrogów, a on i Feliks mieli szczególnie napięte relacje, spowodowane najróżniejszymi rzeczami, od kłótni o to który z nich odkrył wódkę, po zdobycie przez Polskę Moskwy, a później idącym za tym w odwecie Rozbiorze Polski. Pochylił się nad pismami, próbując uzyskać więcej informacji, ale artykuły były bardzo ogólnikowe i niewiele mówiły mu na temat tego jak radził sobie mały kraj, zaatakowany przez dwa giganty.

-Toris!- brunet podskoczył w miejscu przerażony nagłym krzykiem skierowanym w jego stronę

-T-tak?- zająknął się spoglądając w stronę drzwi, napotykając wzrok swojego szefa, raczej nie wyglądał na zadowolonego

-Czy ja przypadkiem nie prosiłem cię o zajęcie się tym?- zapytał zdenerwowany człowiek wskazując na stertę dokumentów na biurku -I to co najmniej godzinę temu?! Ruszyłeś chociaż cokolwiek?!-

-U-um… n-nie?- wymamrotał Litwa nagle odkrywając, że jego buty są bardzo interesujące

-To na co jeszcze czekasz?! Jazda do roboty! Wakacje się skończyły!- krzyknął jego szef

-T-tak jest!- wyjąkał Toris przyciągając do siebie pierwszą porcje dokumentów, przy okazji zasłaniając nimi gazety które przeglądał, szef tylko fuknął coś pod nosem wychodząc z gabinetu. Nie mając większego wyboru, Litwa wziął się do roboty, ale jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół jednego tematu.

-Mam nadzieję, że jakoś sobie radzisz Feliks- szepnął Toris wpatrując się w róg gazety, wystający spod dokumentów, wiedział, że blondyn jest waleczny, odważny i uparty aż do bólu, ale wiedział też, że to nie zawsze wystarczało.

* * *

Polska biegł przed siebie trzymając się za krwawiące ramię, mrugając szybko żeby pozbyć się krwi zalewającej mu oczy. Karabin zgubił już dawno, po tym jak wyczerpał cały zapas amunicji który miał przy sobie, jedyna broń jaka mu jeszcze pozostała to pistolet z ledwie kilkoma nabojami, które musiał teraz oszczędzać.

-Kurwa… zapomniałem, że rany postrzałowe tak cholernie bolą- zaklął uskakując za zrujnowaną ścianę, która kiedyś musiała być częścią jakiegoś budynku, żeby uchronić się przed serią z karabinu maszynowego nurkującego samolotu.

Korzystając z chwili na złapanie oddechu, wyciągnął z torby którą miał przy sobie, kilka bandaży i środek odkażający. Zaciskając zęby z całych sił wylał nieco antyseptyka na ranę na ramieniu, a następnie na skaleczenie na głowie, schował buteleczkę do torby i zaczął niezdarnie bandażować urazy. Feliks na własnej skórze przekonał się, z jaką siłą mają do czynienia, z satysfakcją mógł stwierdzić, że posłał do piachu co najmniej kilkunastu wrogów, a jego ludzie walczyli zaciekle o każdą ulicę Warszawy, sprawiając, że Niemcy ponosili duże straty, ale nieważne ilu najeźdźców zabili, wciąż pojawiali się następni.

-A jakby tego było mało to na karku mam jeszcze tego ruskiego psychopatę- syknął blondyn kończąc opatrunek i ruszając w dalszą drogę.

Okropnie dzwoniło mu w uszach od tych wszystkich wystrzałów i huków eksplozji, ale był za to wdzięczny, te odgłosy zagłuszały agonalne krzyki jego ginących żołnierzy i błagania cywilów o ratunek, które huczały mu w głowie, nie mógł się im poddać, nie mógł pozwolić sobie teraz na chwile słabości, wiedział, że gdyby teraz dał im zalać swój umysł, byłby zupełnie bezbronny. Musiał dostać się do najbliższego miejsca gdzie, mógłby dostać jakąś lepszą broń, albo chociaż amunicję do pistoletu. O ile dobrze się orientował to gdzieś w pobliżu był też szpital, może mógłby uzupełnić tam zapasy medyczne…

Zaklął cicho słysząc kolejne nadlatujące samoloty, ukrył się na wszelki wypadek, niemieckie lotnictwo nie wahało się schodzić na tyle nisko, żeby potraktować walczących na ulicach ludzi, ogniem z karabinów maszynowych. Serce w nim zamarło kiedy usłyszał świst, to były bombowce, zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby szykując się na uderzenie, co prawda z tego co słyszał, bomby nie spadały nigdzie w jego pobliżu, ale ciągle spadały na Warszawę, na jego stolicę, na jego serce. Był państwem polskim, każdy człowiek który ginął, każdy budynek będący częścią jego dorobku narodowego, zniszczony przez wybuch, odbijał się iskrą bólu w jego własnym ciele, a kiedy to wszystko działo się tutaj, w samym centrum kraju, bolało jeszcze mocniej.

Przygotował się na kolejną fale bólu, ale to co nadeszło, było o wiele potężniejsze od tego czego oczekiwał. W jego głowie wybuchła kakofonia dźwięków i obrazów, a całym ciałem wstrząsnął ból tak potężny, że zwalił go z nóg. Szpital… bomby spadły na szpital, budynek w którym było pełno ludzi, rannych żołnierzy, ale także bezbronnych cywilów, poczuł jak w jednej chwili, życia tych wszystkich ludzi zgasły. Złapał się za głowę, zaciskając dłonie tak mocno, że prawie wyrwał sobie włosy, zawył wraz z chórem głosów w jego głowie, błagających…

-DOSYĆ! JUŻ DOŚĆ! NIECH KTOŚ TO POWSTRZYMA!- krzyczał zdzierając sobie gardło -BŁAGAM! KTOKOLWIEK! NIECH TO SIĘ JUŻ SKOŃCZY!- starał się jak mógł żeby się opanować, ale tego było za dużo, za dużo okrucieństwa, strachu, śmierci, zniszczenia i bólu, musiał to z siebie wyrzucić, żeby nie zwariować… chociaż… może już odchodził od zmysłów.

Krew… tyle krwi, była wszędzie, wsiąkała w udręczoną, spaloną ziemie, bryzgała na osmalone ściany budynków, płynęła strumieniem po ulicy, miał ją na swoich rękach… wołała do niego, błagała go głosem tysięcy, żeby to się już skończyło, żeby pomógł.

-Nie mogę… nie potrafię… niech to się już skończy, niech ktoś mi pomoże… niech ktoś nam pomoże- szepnął łamiącym się głosem, łzy ciekły mu po policzkach, nie miał pojęcia ile to trwało, ale powoli zaczynał dochodzić do siebie, głosy zaczęły cichnąć, przywracając mu jasność myślenia.

Otworzył oczy, powoli rozwarł palce i oparł się rękami o ścianę żeby pomóc sobie wstać, rozglądnął się wokół mętnym spojrzeniem, chyba miał na tyle dużo szczęścia, że jego krzyki nie zwabiły nikogo.

-Zmiana planów- mruknął starając się opanować drżenie nóg -Muszę wrócić do siebie, ochłonąć trochę, nie jestem w stanie walczyć w takim stanie, odpocznę, uzupełnię swój arsenał i dopiero wtedy…- wyprostował się jak struna, jego uszu dobiegł cichy chrzęst, nim zdążył się odwrócić, poczuł jak ktoś przystawia mu do potylicy lufę pistoletu

-Znalazłem cię kesesesese~- Polska tylko jęknął, nie mogąc uwierzyć we własnego pecha

-Prusy- powiedział unosząc ręce do góry -Tylko ciebie mi tutaj brakowało, czy naprawdę wszystkie największe dupki świata musiały się tu zlecieć?-

-To jest niemiłe, jestem zbyt niesamowity żeby być dupkiem- stwierdził Gilbert szczerząc zęby

-Taaa oczywiście… czym sobie zasłużyłem na to, że jeszcze nie pociągnąłeś za spust?- zapytał Feliks kombinując jak wykręcić się z obecnej sytuacji

- _Bruder_ kazał mi przyprowadzić cię do niego, poza tym moja niesamowitość nie pozwala mi na strzelanie do… poczekaj chwilę- powiedział Prusy, Feliks poczuł na swoim biodrze jego dłoń

-Gdzie z łapami zboczeńcu?!- syknął

-Aha!- krzyknął tryumfalnie Gilbert wyciągając zza paska Polski pistolet i chowając go do kieszeni -Moja niesamowitość nie pozwala mi strzelać do nieuzbrojonego przeciwnika- dokończył

-Szkoda, że twoi ludzie nie są tak samo mili- rzucił sarkastycznie Feliks -A po co JA jestem Ludwigowi do szczęścia potrzebny? Nie wystarczy mu mordowanie moich ludzi i zagarnianie terytorium?-

-Szczerze powiedziawszy nie mam zielonego pojęcia- przyznał Prusy popychając swojego jeńca, nakazując mu iść -Ale obstawiałbym, że to nic miłego, wiesz odkąd Zachód ma nowego szefa, zrobił się naprawdę straszny-

-Skoro ty to mówisz, to jakby dochodzę do wniosku, że nie mam ochoty się z nim widzieć- stwierdził Polska idąc powoli przed siebie

-Nie masz zbytniego wyboru- oznajmił Gilbert

-Pewnie nie- powiedział powoli Feliks, kiedy dotarli do wylotu uliczki w której się znajdowali -Ale zawsze mogę stawiać opór co nie?- dodał, kucając szybko i chwytając w dłoń garść ceglanego pyłu, sypnął nim w twarz Prusów i nie czekając na rezultaty uskoczył na bok i pognał ile sił w nogach, byle dalej od niezbyt zadowolonego tym obrotem spraw Gilberta.

- _Scheiße_!- zaklął Prusy starając się pozbyć kurzu który dostał mu się do oczu -Stój! Zatrzymaj się natychmiast ty mały, cholerny…- Feliks uznał za stosowne nie spełniać uprzejmej prośby albinosa i wynieść się stamtąd czym prędzej, tym bardziej, że chwile później koło niego zaczęły świstać kule

-Kurwa…- zaklął pod nosem kiedy jeden z pocisków zadrasnął go w łydkę, przekicał kilka metrów na jednej nodze posykując z bólu, nim adrenalina pozwoliła mu o tym na chwilę zapomnieć

-Mać!- krzyknął gdy inna kula przeszyła na wylot jego dłoń, jedynym plusem który zauważył, było to, że dostał w lewą rękę, a był praworęczny

-Ja pierdolę!- syknął tym razem obrywając w bark, skręcił w najbliższą uliczkę kryjąc się przed kolejnymi strzałami, wolał skorzystać z dłuższej trasy niż skończyć jak ser szwajcarski, w labiryncie warszawskich uliczek, Gilbert nie miał szans go złapać, ale na wszelki wypadek wolał nie zwalniać, ani nie zatrzymywać się żeby to sprawdzić.

Wpadł do swojego domu zupełnie wyczerpany, rany piekły żywym ogniem, a krew skapywała na podłogę. Powlókł się na górę, ledwo trzymając się na nogach, z cichym jękiem zwalił się na krzesło w swoim pokoju. Potoczył zmęczonym spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu, sprawdzając czy coś się zmieniło

-Co się… ach no tak… wyłączyłem go gdy próbowałem się zdrzemnąć- mruknął pochylając się żeby znów podłączyć telefon, niezbyt był pewny po co, ale nie miał siły nad tym myśleć.

Wyciągnął z torby resztki bandaża, żeby opatrzyć nowe rany, przy okazji zerknął na biurko, w oczy rzuciła mu się krótka notka

-Ewakuacja?- uniósł brew pochylając się uważniej nad kartką, notka informowała o ewakuacji rządu i żołnierzy, w celu reorganizacji, ktoś na marginesie dopisał, że on też powinien czym prędzej opuścić teren walk

-Cóż… ma to sens, zresztą to nie byłby pierwszy raz, gdybyśmy ratowali się ucieczką i czekali na dogodny moment do odzyskania naszych ziem- mruknął zapoznając się z treścią zapisaną na kartce -Rumunia, Węgry, Łotwa, Estonia… Litwa… może tam się wybiorę? Może Toris mnie nie zabije na miejscu, jak poproszę go o azyl…- urwał czując kolejny spazm bólu przetaczający się przez jego ciało, uśmiechnął się krzywko, kogo on chciał oszukać, w takim stanie ledwo co mógł się ewakuować do własnej łazienki. Poza tym… czuł, że oni są blisko, praktycznie czuł, przytłaczającą obecność Niemiec i lodowaty chłód Rosji. Podarł notkę na strzępki upewniając się, że nie dostanie się w niepowołane ręce. Spojrzał na telefon i wyciągnął rękę, powoli podnosząc słuchawkę, uśmiechnął się blado na myśl o tym co chciał teraz zrobić

-Nie zaszkodzi spróbować- szepnął wykręcając numer.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ten dzień gorszy już chyba nie będzie- jęknął Toris idąc w stronę swojego mieszkania, było późno, jego teczka była tak pełna dokumentów, że ledwie się zamykała, a jak by tego było mało to pod pachą niósł drugie tyle, a to i tak nie było wszystko. Przez cały dzień był zbyt rozproszony, żeby przebrnąć przez całą robotę którą miał do zrobienia, dostał kolejną bure od szefa, a na dodatek cały dzień bolał go brzuch ze zdenerwowania.

Poszukał w kieszeni kluczy do domu, otworzył drzwi, wszedł do środka i pozwolił żeby zamknęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem. Z ciężkim westchnieniem odłożył teczkę i resztę dokumentów na biurko i poszedł do kuchni nastawić sobie wodę na kawę, czuł, że będzie musiał zarwać noc, żeby wyrobić się z pracą. Wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w czajnik, czekając aż woda zacznie wrzeć, z otępienia wyrwał go dzwoniący telefon.

-Huh? Kto to może być o tej porze?- mruknął idąc do pokoju żeby odebrać

-Halo?- zapytał niepewnie kiedy przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha, zmarszczył brwi kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział

-Halo- powiedział ponownie tym razem już nieco zirytowany -Czy to jakiś kiepski dowcip?- ostatnie na co miał ochotę to głuche telefony o tej godzinie

-Nie ma co świetny żart… rozłączam się…- powiedział Toris zniecierpliwiony mając zamiar odłożyć słuchawkę

- _Liet-_ Litwa zamarł słysząc znajomy głos, po drugiej stronie Feliks czuł jak emocje ściskają mu gardło, tak dawno nie słyszał głosu swojego byłego partnera

-Fe… Polska- powiedział cicho Toris oszołomiony, nie był pewny co więcej ma powiedzieć

-Och chyba już nie jesteś na mnie aż tak zły jak wcześniej… przynajmniej nie rzuciłeś słuchawką jak dowiedziałeś się kto dzwoni- stwierdził Feliks starając się brzmieć na rozluźnionego

-Powiedzmy…- mruknął Litwa -Faktycznie nieco ochłonąłem, ale to nie znaczy, że wybaczyłem ci tą zdradę-

-Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, cieszę się, że chociaż ze mną rozmawiasz, muszę sobie gdzieś zapisać, że następnym razem jak tak cię zdenerwuje, to nie będziesz się do mnie odzywał, przez następne dwie dekady- stwierdził Polska uśmiechając się lekko

-A co? Masz zamiar zaanektować cały mój kraj?- zapytał ostro Toris, nie chciał reagować w ten sposób, tęsknił za Feliksem, chciał z nim znów rozmawiać, naprawić stosunki między nimi, ale nieoczekiwana fala gniewu na wspomnienie zdrady przysłoniła te pragnienia

-Nie…- westchnął ciężko Feliks -Wybacz nie chciałem cię denerwować…- to stwierdzenie zaskoczyło bruneta, rzadko kiedy Polska prosił o wybaczenie za to co powiedział lub zrobił

-Dlaczego dzwonisz?- zapytał Toris tym razem nieco łagodniej, najpierw chciał się dowiedzieć, jaki był powód tego telefonu, dopiero potem miał zamiar zadać kilka dręczących go pytań

-Cóż… z dwóch powodów- mruknął Polska odchylając się odruchowo w krześle, syknął cicho czując ostry protest postrzelonego barku

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Litwa unosząc brwi

-Tak tak, nie przejmuj się tym- powiedział Feliks machając lekceważąco ręką -Wracając do tematu, pierwsza sprawa z którą do ciebie dzwonię to… chciałem cię przeprosić…-

-Przeprosić?- mruknął zaskoczony Toris -Za co dokładnie?-

-Za wszystko- stwierdził Polska obserwując jak bandaż na dłoni przesiąka krwią -Za Wilno… za to, że pozwoliłem Rosji cię zabrać, za to, że byłem dupkiem...-

-Okej teraz już wiem, że na pewno nie jest z tobą w porządku- przerwał mu Litwa -Słowa ''przepraszam'' używasz tak rzadko, że miałem spore wątpliwości, czy w ogóle istnieje w twoim słowniku-

-Chyba masz rację- zachichotał Feliks -Ale mówię poważnie, chciałem cię przeprosić już dawno, ale za każdym razem kiedy próbowałem, odkładałeś słuchawkę, podejrzewam, że listy które ci wysyłałem, też nie miały szczęścia i lądowały w kominku nawet nie otwarte-

-Może…- mruknął Toris czując się lekko zakłopotany z tego powodu

-Naprawdę mi przykro… powinienem był bardziej się postarać, żeby przekonać moich ludzi, by tego nie robili- powiedział Polska, Litwa poczuł jak wszystkie jego mięśnie tężeją

-Jak to postarać się…- wykrztusił z siebie brunet

-Próbowałem… starałem się ich przekonać, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, wiedziałem, że będziesz wściekły… cholerny naczelnik wiedział jak mnie podejść… wiedział jak bardzo chciałem, żebyśmy znów byli razem- powiedział Feliks z wzrokiem wbitym w blat biurka, Toris nie miał pojęcia co ma na to odpowiedzieć, czuł jednocześnie złość i to dziwne uczucie tęsknoty

-Nie chciałeś… ty nie chciałeś zabierać Wilna?- zapytał po długiej chwili milczenia

-Dlaczego miałbym chcieć czegoś, co miałoby cię zranić?- odparł Feliks pocierając zmęczone oczy -Jestem samolubny, arogancki i nie zawsze myślę nad tym co robię, ale nawet ja mam swoje granice-

-''Chociaż pewnie już niedługo''- dodał w myślach

Litwa odchrząknął cicho próbując pozbyć się guli w gardle, nie miał wątpliwości, że Polska mówi szczerze, rzadko kiedy był tak poważny, nie był tylko pewny jak on sam ma zareagować, część niego chciała od razu wybaczyć Feliksowi, a część wciąż czuła urazę za bezprawne zajęcie Wilna.

-A ta druga sprawa?- zapytał w końcu nie chcąc na razie na nowo rozdrapywać tej rany

-Druga sprawa…- mruknął Polska uśmiechając się smutno -Druga sprawa jest taka, że chciałem się pożegnać-

-Co masz przez to na myśli?- zapytał Litwa czując jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła

-Przecież wiesz Liet- odparł Feliks -Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że nie wiesz co tu się dzieje?-

-Ja… czytałem… w gazetach pisali…- mruknął Toris

-Wolę nie wiedzieć co pisali, w zagranicznych gazetach mają zwyczaj pisać o mnie w jak najmniej przychylny sposób, a Niemcy to wykorzystują… jak dorwę tego dowcipnisia, który napisał, że moja armia jest tak zacofana, że na czołgi wysyłam kawalerię, to marny jego los- stwierdził rozdrażniony Polska

-Nie o to mi chodzi!- powiedział Litwa, przerywając Feliksowi zanim zdążył się rozkręcić -Chodzi mi o wojnę! W co tym razem się wpakowałeś?!-

-Ach o to… to akurat prawda, ale ranisz mnie stwierdzeniem, że to ja się w to wpakowałem- powiedział Feliks z urazą w głosie

-Więc dlaczego zostałeś zaatakowany?- zapytał Toris

-Nie wiem- odparł prosto Polska

-Jak to nie wiesz?- dopytywał się Litwa

-Po prostu nie wiem- mruknął Feliks -Zaatakowali mnie bez podania żadnej przyczyny… i Niemcy i ZSRR-

-Ale to wbrew prawu międzynarodowemu!- krzyknął brunet ignorując głośne gwizdanie dochodzące z kuchni

-Chyba woda ci się w kuchni gotuje- stwierdził Feliks nasłuchując uważnie dziwnego odgłosu wydostającego się ze słuchawki

-Nie zmieniaj tematu!- powiedział Litwa ledwie powstrzymując się od przewalenia oczami

-Założę się, że twoja twarzy wygląda teraz totalnie przekomicznie~- powiedział Polska szczerząc zęby, na myśl o tym jaką Litwa musiał teraz zrobić minę

-Polsko…- powiedział Toris z ostrzegawczą nutą

-No dobra dobra… w takim razie pozwól, że ci coś przeczytam- westchnął Feliks wygrzebując z szuflady jedno ze starszych sprawozdań -' _Dla celów propagandy podam jakąś przyczynę wybuchu wojny, mniejsza z tym, czy będzie ona wiarygodna, czy nie. Zwycięzcy nikt nie pyta, czy powiedział prawdę, czy też nie.'_ -

-Co to miało być?- zapytał Litwa blednąc

-Komunikat przechwycony przez mój wywiad, a przynajmniej jego część, reszty nie będę ci czytał… to dość dołujące- powiedział Polska wyrzucając kartkę do kosza, reszty ważniejszych dokumentów pozbył się jakiś czas temu, żeby nie wpadły w ręce wroga

-Polsko…- szepnął Toris

-Zresztą, wszelkie układy międzynarodowe można szczerze powiedziawszy o kant dupy rozbić- stwierdził Feliks rozdrażniony przypominając sobie swoją rozmowę z Anglią i Francją

-Lenkija… nie możesz…- powiedział Litwa czując jak nowe uczucie zaczyna ściskać go za gardło, nie gniew, nie tęsknota… rozpacz… nie to chciał usłyszeć po tylu latach

-Hmm? Czego nie mogę Lietuva?- zapytał nieco zdziwiony Polska

-Nie możesz tak po prostu… przegrać… zniknąć…- głos Torisa zaczął drżeć, całe jego ciało zadrżało kiedy z słuchawki dobiegł jego uszu cichy śmiech blondyna

-Litwo, ze wszystkich nacji na świecie ty chyba powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej, że to możliwe- powiedział Feliks -Mniej więcej to się stało tych stoileśtam lat temu co nie? Nie dość, że dostałem łomot, to jeszcze pozwoliłem temu psychopacie cię zabrać, a no i tak jakby odbiło się to totalnie niekorzystnie na moim zdrowiu-

-Przestań!- krzyknął Litwa -Przestań udawać, że nic sobie z tego nie robisz! Że nic cię to nie obchodzi! Przestań być taki… taki… spokojny… beztroski-

-Cóż…- powiedział cicho Polska -Chyba tobie mogę to powiedzieć…- szepnął czując jak łzy napływają mu do oczu -Boję się… tak cholernie się boję, nie chcę żeby to się powtórzyło, a jednocześnie nic nie mogę zrobić żeby to powstrzymać, nie od kiedy Ivan włączył się do wojny-

-Feliks…- powiedział Toris, wzdrygnął się kiedy usłyszał huk dobiegający z drugiej strony połączenia -Co to było?!-

-Chyba mam gości- powiedział Feliks ocierając szybko łzy, sądząc po odgłosach dochodzących z dołu ktoś bardzo niedelikatnie obszedł się z jego drzwiami -Muszę już kończyć, ciesze się, że chociaż mogłem usłyszeć twój głos-

-Poczekaj! Fel…- zaczął z desperacją Litwa

-Żegnaj Toris, może jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy, a tymczasem twoje życzenie się spełnia- oczy Litwy rozszerzyły się z szoku, podparł się o biurko kiedy nogi się pod nim ugięły

 _Mam nadzieje, że trafi cie szlag! Życzę ci żebyś poczuł to samo co ja teraz, żeby tobie ktoś wyrwał serce… najlepiej zniknij na kolejne sto lat!_

-Kocham cię wiesz?- usłyszał jeszcze, po czym rozległo się ciche kliknięcie

 _-_ Proszę! Ja… nie chciałem tego powiedzieć, nie miałem tego na myśli, przepraszam… byłem…- Toris starał się wyjaśnić, dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza -Feliks? Jesteś tam jeszcze? Feliks!- nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, przez chwilę stał, wspierając się o biurko, czajnik dalej gwizdał w kuchni, ale przez myśl nie przeszło mu żeby coś z tym zrobić.

 _Kocham cię wiesz?_

-Ja też cię kocham idioto… dlatego nie chcę żebyś zniknął!- szepnął załamany Litwa, w jego gardle wzbierał szloch. Dlaczego wszystko musiało się walić? Dlaczego nie mógł zadzwonić wcześniej? Dlaczego uraza i poczucie dumy zawładnęły nim tak bardzo, że przez dziewiętnaście lat ignorował każdą próbę kontaktu ze strony Feliksa? Właśnie miał zamiar odłożyć słuchawkę, kiedy po drugiej stronie znów usłyszał głos… a nawet dwa głosy.

-Feliks?- szepnął Toris

* * *

Rzucił słuchawkę słysząc kroki na schodach, instynkt kazał mu uciekać, ale rana na nodze była poważniejsza niż się wcześniej spodziewał. Wstał przytrzymując się biurka żeby odciążyć nogę, upływ krwi mocno go osłabił, kręciło mu się w głowie, ale starał się skupiać wzrok na uchylonych drzwiach. Zmełł w ustach przekleństwo gdy zobaczył kto był jego ''gościem''.

-Tak jakby co ty tutaj robisz? Nie przypominam sobie żebym cię zapraszał Niemcy- powiedział chłodnym tonem -Wiesz gdzie są drzwi, o ile ich zupełnie nie rozwaliłeś-

-Nie przyszedłem tu negocjować, przyszedłem tutaj przyjąć twoją kapitulację- oświadczył Ludwig patrząc na blondyna bez żadnych emocji

-A skąd pomysł, że ogłoszę kapitulację?- zapytał Feliks starając się stać prosto -Wracaj do siebie i do swojego popapranego szefa który…- nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, twarda jak żelazo pięść wylądowała na jego nosie posyłając go na ziemię.

-Nie waż się znieważać Führera, brudny szkodniku!- syknął Niemcy podchodząc do Polski i następując na jego pierś -Nie masz pojęcia co on dla mnie uczynił! Nie masz pojęcia przez co przechodziłem! Bezrobocie! Hiperinflacja! Demilitaryzacja! Reparacje wojenne! Byłem niczym, a on uczynił mnie znów wielkim! Przywrócił Niemcy do należnej im chwały!- krzyczał Ludwig naciskając coraz mocniej na klatkę piersiową Polski

-Słuchaj nie wiem jakim typem psychopaty jest twój szef i dlaczego podążasz za nim jak bezwolna marionetka…- wykrztusił Feliks, jęknął z bólu kiedy nacisk na jego żebra zwiększył się jeszcze bardziej, wyciskając z jego płuc powietrze

-Zważaj na słowa robaku!- krzyknął Niemcy

-Po co ci to… po co kolejna wojna…- wycharczał Polska starając się zdjąć z piersi przygniatający go ciężar

-Mój naród się rozrasta, potrzebują więcej terenu- powiedział Ludwig -Mogłeś tego uniknąć, mogłeś podpisać pakt, miałeś swoją szansę, mogłeś stać się częścią czegoś większego…-

-Wiesz chyba wolę być sobą, brzmi to znacznie lepiej niż bycie przydupasem jakiegoś wariata…- Feliks nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, rozsierdzony Niemcy nacisnął na niego jeszcze mocniej i...

-AAAAAGHHH!- rozległ się trzask, krzyk blondyna przeszedł w charkot, a następnie został zduszony przez falę krwi napływającą mu do ust

-Mówiłem, że masz zważać na słowa gnido!- wrzasnął Ludwig -Ty i twoja nacja, to nic innego jak banda prymitywnych, brudnych, ohydnych szkodników, które trzeba raz na zawsze usunąć z oblicza świata! Niższa rasa… gorsza rasa! Jesteście mniej warci niż karaluchy, trzeba was wybić co do jednego, zrobić miejsce dla lepszych, silniejszych!- zabrał nogę z piersi Polski i kopnął go z rozmachem w bok, blondyn tylko zakaszlał gwałtownie, próbując złapać oddech, w czym nie pomagały mu złamane żebra

-Zrób przysługę sobie i reszcie tego bydła i poddaj się, może Führer będzie na tyle łaskawy żeby zostawić przy życiu co zdrowsze osobniki, zdatne do pracy- powiedział Niemcy patrząc na leżącego na podłodze Feliksa, który w odpowiedzi splunął mu pod nogi gęstą mieszanką śliny i krwi

-Twoja brudna krew plami mój mundur podczłowieku- stwierdził bezlitośnie Ludwig wymierzając kolejnego kopniaka, którym posłał swoją ofiarę aż pod najbliższą ścianę.

-C-co w ciebie w-wstąpiło L-Ludwig?- wykrztusił Feliks -Zupełnie c-ci odbiło- Niemcy z warknięciem zamachnął się do kolejnego ciosu

-Ehhh~? Widzę, że świetnie się razem bawicie, nie mogliście chwilę poczekać?- Polska poczuł jak od samego brzmienia tego głosu przechodzą go ciarki

-Spóźniłeś się- powiedział Niemcy odwracając się w stronę drzwi

-A może to ty się pośpieszyłeś towarzyszu?- zapytał Rosja z uśmiechem -I jak idą negocjacje? Widzę, że dyskusja jest…- zlustrował spojrzeniem Polskę -Bardzo intensywna-

-Ten szczur nie chce się poddać- stwierdził Niemcy wzruszając ramionami

-Och~? Więc może ja spróbuję?- zapytał Ivan podchodząc do blondyna -To jak będzie Polsha? Poddasz się grzecznie i pójdziesz ze mną da?-

-Zapomnij pieprzony psychopato- wycedził Feliks przez zaciśnięte zęby -Dlaczego w ogóle tu jesteś? Też potrzebujesz przestrzeni życiowej?-

-Niespecjalnie, mój kraj jest dość duży, chociaż zimny. Jestem tu bo wypełniam zobowiązania wobec swojego sojusznika, widzisz mój szef i szef Niemiec podpisali tajny traktat, więc to naturalne, że wspieram sprzymierzeńców da?- odparł Rosja schylając się -A teraz, w ramach przywracania ci zdrowego rozsądku…- zacisnął dłoń na gardle Polski i podniósł go powoli do góry -To nierozsądne żeby odrzucać tak wspaniałomyślną ofertę, więc teraz grzecznie się poddasz da?- zapytał Ivan wciąż się uśmiechając

-Nigdy- wycharczał Feliks walcząc rozpaczliwie o każdy oddech

-Uparty jesteś Polsha… ale to dobrze, zawsze lubiłem w tobie tą cechę… dzięki niej mam zawsze tyle zabawy~- powiedział Rosja przygotowując się do zadania ciosu

-Tylko nie przesadź- powiedział Niemcy podchodząc do biurka, uniósł brew patrząc na telefon -Nie wiem z kim rozmawiałeś, ale mógłbyś chociaż należycie się rozłączyć, nie chcę mieć niepotrzebnych świadków- Ludwig anulował połączenie, po czym zaczął wykręcać inny numer.

Feliks poczuł jakby do żołądka wpadła mu bryła lodu, był pewien, że się rozłączył, pamiętał, że odkładał słuchawkę… jego rozmyślania zostały brutalnie przerwane przez cios Ivana, wymierzony w jego szczękę, zamroczony siłą ciosu, wydał z siebie tylko cichy jęk, poczuł jak coś ciepłego ścieka mu po karku, chyba uderzył głową w ścianę.

* * *

-FELIKS!-

Toris klęczał na podłodze wciąż trzymają słuchawkę przy uchu, nie miał pojęcia w którym momencie osunął się na ziemię. To co usłyszał nie było przeznaczone dla jego uszu, ale nie potrafił zdobyć się na to żeby odłożyć słuchawkę. Nie słyszał wszystkiego dokładnie, ale doskonale rozróżniał czyj krzyk do kogo należał, słyszał część z tego co mówił Niemcy, słyszał głos Rosji, stare blizny na plecach odezwały się tępym bólem na wspomnienie czasu który spędził w domu Ivana. Jego ciało samo się poruszyło, wstał i odłożył słuchawkę, po czym poszedł do kuchni żeby wyłączyć palnik pod czajnikiem, z którego woda dawno zdążyła wyparować. Zamrugał zaskoczony czując wilgoć na swojej dłoni, spojrzał w dół i zobaczył na swojej skórze kilka kropel, które powoli ściekały po nadgarstku. Uniósł głowę sprawdzając czy sufit nie przecieka, ale przecież nawet nie padało, zagadka wyjaśniła się kiedy zobaczył swoje odbicie w oknie. Uniósł dłoń, przejechał palcami po śladach łez na jednym z policzków, zaszlochał osuwając się na kuchenne płytki, oparł się o kredens i skulił się, obejmując kolana ramionami. Dopiero teraz wszystko do niego docierało, dopiero teraz zdawał sobie sprawę co zaszło, dopiero teraz przygniotły go wszystkie tłumione wcześniej emocje, wyciskając z niego łzy i krzyk rozpaczy.

* * *

-Halo?- zapytał zdziwiony Anglia odbierając telefon, było już późno, nie spodziewał się żadnych połączeń, z drugiego końca salonu spojrzał na niego zdziwiony Francis

-Guten Abend England, Frankreich- powiedział Niemcy oschłym tonem

-Niemcy?- zdziwiony Arthur uniósł brew -Po co dzwonisz? Przedstawiliśmy już nasze stanowisko odnośnie…-

-Chcę tylko żebyście czegoś posłuchali- powiedział Ludwig wyciągając słuchawkę w stronę uśmiechniętego szeroko, zbryzganego krwią Rosji

-Powiedz nam маленький польский… poddajesz się? Milczenie oznacza zgodę- powiedział Ivan, trzymając za kołnierz zakrwawionego Feliksa, blondyn był na granicy przytomności, ledwie rejestrował co się wokół niego działo, nie zrozumiał pytania, a gdyby nawet, to złamana szczęka nie pozwalała mu odpowiedzieć.

-Sami słyszeliście Auf Wiedersehen- powiedział Niemcy odkładając słuchawkę

-Pozostaje ustalić tylko jedno- powiedział Rosja rzucając bezwładne ciało Polski na podłogę

-Co takiego?- zapytał Ludwig przyglądając się swojemu mundurowi, zdecydowanie wymagał czyszczenia, było na nim zbyt wiele brudu, zbyt wiele brudnej krwi

-Cóż…- zaczął Ivan rozglądając się po pokoju, podszedł do jednej ze ścian i zdjął z niej szablę która wisiała tam jako ozdoba -Jak to było w traktacie?- zapytał podchodząc do leżącego na ziemi Feliksa, wyciągnął ostrze z pochwy i obejrzał je uważnie, ucieszył się widząc, że było naostrzone -Połowa dla ciebie, połowa dla mnie da?- stanął nad Polską i uniósł szablę nad głowę.

Oczy Feliksa rozszerzyły się ze strachu kiedy zobaczył nad sobą cień, rozległ się świst, kiedy ostrze zaczęło opadać.

* * *

-Francjo- powiedział cicho Anglia wpatrując się ponuro w telefon -Nie możemy tego tak zostawić, nasz wróg jest silniejszy i bardziej bezwzględny niż nam się wydawało-

-Anglio nie możemy sobie pozwolić na kolejną wojnę… wciąż jest szansa, że…- zaczął Francis

-Jakoś przestałem wierzyć w to, że Trzecia Rzesza ma pokojowe zamiary- powiedział Anglia zaciskając dłonie w pięści

-Podobno Niemcy tylko odpowiedziały na agresję ze strony Polski- powiedział Francja

-Podobno!- krzyknął Arthur uderzając pięścią w stół -Czy naprawdę przejęcie jakieś radiostacji jest wystarczającym powodem, żeby zaatakować cały kraj z taką siłą, nawet nie próbując nawiązać rozmów?! A co z ZSRR?! Też zostali sprowokowani? Polska nie jest aż tak głupi żeby pchać się w wojnę na dwa fronty!-

-Anglio uspokój się!- krzyknął Francja -Mnie też boli los Polski, ale musimy mieć nadzieję na to, że uda się zachować pokój!-

-Obiecaliśmy, że mu pomożemy w takiej sytuacji- powiedział Arthur nieco ciszej -Mieliśmy układy…-

-Żaden traktat nie jest dość ważny, jeśli jest szansa na zachowanie pokoju- powiedział Francis

-Nie sądzę żeby po tym miał nastać pokój- powiedział Anglia, chciał działać, ale nie miał szans działając samotnie, to Francja miał większą swobodę działania na kontynencie.

-Zobaczysz wszystko się ułoży, Niemcy nie ma szans na sforsowanie linii Maginota- powiedział Francis

-Taa… na pewno…- mruknął Arthur, nie kwestionował fortyfikacji francuskich na granicy z Niemcami, były naprawdę trudne do zdobycia, miał tylko przeczucie, że wszystko ułoży się jak najgorzej.

* * *

 **No to kolejny rozdział napisany. To teraz pora na kilka wyjaśnień.**

 **Auf Wiedersehen- do widzenia (niem.)**

 **Guten Abend England, Frankreich- Dobry wieczór Anglio, Francjo (niem.)**

 **маленький польский- mała Polsko (ros.)**

 **Polsha- Polska (ros.)**

 **Aspektów historycznych wolę nie próbować tłumaczyć, żeby nie popełnić jakiejś gafy. Wspomnę tylko, że 31 sierpnia 1939 roku, Niemcy upozorowali atak przez Polskę na radiostację w Gliwicach, żeby mieć pretekst do rozpoczęcia działań zbrojnych na terenach Rzeczypospolitej. W skrócie miało wyjść na to, że biedna Trzecia Rzesza, została zaatakowana przez niedobrą Polskę i musiała się bronić, stanowiło to też niejako argument do nieudzielenia pomocy Polsce przez Francję.**

 **Zapewne część z was nie będzie miała problemów ze stwierdzeniem, które doujinshi stanowiło inspirację dla części tego rozdziału (''wizyta'' Rosji i Niemiec w domu Polski, oraz rozmowa telefoniczna z Anglią i Francją), pragnę tylko nadmienić, że nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do owego dzieła.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I oto mamy rozdział piąty! Mniej więcej od tego momentu zaczną się dla mnie schody... druga wojna światowa trwała jakby nie patrzeć 6 lat, opisywać tego dzień po dniu na pewno nie będę. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się sprawić żeby dalsza część miała ręce i nogi. Ale na dzień dzisiejszy mam przeczucie... że ten fic wyjdzie mi strasznie długi. Zastanawiałam się też czy nie zacząć tłumaczyć go na angielski, ale obawiam się, że moje umiejętności tłumaczenia mogłyby być niewystarczające... no i może najpierw skończę pisać po polsku!  
Dobra koniec zbędnego gadania, enjoy!**

* * *

Toris nie miał pojęcia jak wiele czasu spędził skulony na podłodze w kuchni, nie potrafił uspokoić się na tyle, żeby chociaż wstać i wrócić do pokoju. W jego głowie panował chaos, tak wiele różnych myśli przebiegało przez jego głowę…

''Powinienem wstać i wziąć się za te dokumenty'', tylko nie potrafił myśleć na tyle trzeźwo, żeby zajmować się ważnymi sprawami państwowymi

''Dlaczego Niemcy zaatakował Polskę?'', nie miał pojęcia, nawet Feliks nie miał pojęcia dlaczego został zaatakowany, dopiero dzisiejszego wieczora Ludwig wyjaśnił o co chodzi… ale powody które podał nie mieściły się w jego głowie, podejrzewał, że Feliks też tego nie rozumiał

''Szef mnie zabije jak nie tknę ani jednej sprawy'', tego akurat był prawie pewny, dzisiaj zdążył już mocno podpaść, a szef dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie jest zbyt cierpliwy

''Dlaczego Rosja mu pomagał?'', fakt, że Ivan współpracował z Niemcami go przerażał, w ogóle potężna nacja której kiedyś był częścią, sprawiała, że drżał ze strachu, a stare rany dawały o sobie znać

''Chyba spaliłem czajnik… prawie spaliłem sobie mieszkanie'', cieszył się, że po tej makabrycznej ''rozmowie telefonicznej'' zachował na tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby wyłączyć kuchenkę

''Czy z Feliksem wszystko w porządku?''

-O tak po tym co słyszałeś, możesz być pewny, że ma się dobrze- mruknął sarkastycznie sam do siebie, nie potrafił się pozbyć z pamięci odgłosów uderzeń i krzyków Feliksa.

''Czy Feliks żyje?'' to było bardziej właściwe pytanie, chciałby to wiedzieć, ale jednocześnie bał się odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Czemu akurat wtedy kiedy poczuł się gotowy, by spróbować naprawić swoje stosunki z Feliksem, wszystko musiało się zacząć walić. Był zły, zrozpaczony, przerażony, dręczyło go poczucie winy, za to, że tak długo z tym zwlekał, za to, że się spóźnił.

Tak cholernie się spóźnił.

-CZEMU?!- krzyknął Litwa uderzając pięścią w drzwiczki od kredensu -Czemu kiedy ochłonąłem na tyle, żeby ci wybaczyć ty znowu znikasz?!-

 _Nienawidzę cię! Mam nadzieje, że trafi cie szlag!_

-Nie miałem tego na myśli- zaszlochał Toris opierając czoło na kolanach, dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie potrafił nienawidzić Feliksa, był na niego zły, wściekał się za odebranie mu Wilna i za zostawienie go na pastwę Rosji lata temu, ale nigdy nie potrafił go znienawidzić. Za pierwszym razem, dopiero w kilkanaście lat po Trzecim rozbiorze, zdał sobie sprawę, że Polska nie miał większego wpływu na to, że zostali rozdzieleni, był zbyt osłabiony, żeby dać radę cokolwiek z tym zrobić, traktat rozbiorowy podpisano praktycznie pod lufami rosyjskich dział.

 _Jesteśmy państwami, ale nie zawsze mamy wpływ na to, co robią nasze narody._

Nie pamiętał już kto to powiedział, to było na którejś międzynarodowej konferencji, ale mógł w pełni się zgodzić z tymi słowami, w końcu wraz z Feliksem, przez długi czas nie potrafili zmusić swoich ludzi do reform które by ich ocaliły, które odbudowałyby ich potęgę, kiedy w końcu się udało, było już za późno. Teraz dowiedział się, że Feliks nie chciał zająć Wilna, nie zależało mu na mieście, tylko na tym, żeby ich kraje znów stanowiły jedność. Zaś z kolei jego ludzie pragnęli niepodległości, nie chcieli znów być od kogoś zależni, ani od Rosji, ani od Polski, on sam chciał w końcu stanowić sam o sobie, nie musieć słuchać czyichś poleceń.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nawet po tylu latach kochał Feliksa, co kłóciło się z poglądami jego rządu, nie ukrywali niechęci do ich nielicznych spotkań po pierwszej wojnie. Po tych wszystkich latach, ich wzajemne relacje były… poprawne, nie było to to samo co za czasów Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów, ale wciąż pozostawali dobrymi przyjaciółmi… ''totalnie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi'', jak to określił Feliks kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy po tym jak odzyskali niepodległość. Nie nacieszyli się swoim towarzystwem zbyt długo, bo kilka lat później wynikła ta sprawa z Wilnem i przez ostatnie dziewiętnaście lat odmawiał jakiejkolwiek formy komunikacji z blond nacją, nawet po tym jak w zeszłym roku, ich rządy ponownie nawiązały ze sobą stosunki dyplomatyczne.

A teraz kiedy zdał sobie sprawę ze swoich prawdziwych uczuć i z tego, że pozycja najlepszego przyjaciela go nie satysfakcjonowała, stracił możliwość naprawienia tego, nie miał pojęcia co się tam stało, po tym jak Niemcy anulował połączenie, ale po tym co miał szansę usłyszeć, nie miał większych nadziei na to, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie miał okazje porozmawiać z Polską. Ta myśl łamała mu serce, żałował każdej chwili, którą stracił na pielęgnowanie w sobie urazy, zmarnował tyle lat…

-''Przestań marnować więcej czasu, weź się w garść i bierz się za te dokumenty!''- zabrzmiał głos w jego głowie który do złudzenia przypominał głos jego szefa. Powoli zebrał się z kuchennej podłogi i powlókł z powrotem do pokoju, musiał czymś zająć myśli, wypełnić je czymś innym niż krzykami i jękami męczonego Feliksa. Zapomniał o tym, że miał zrobić sobie kawę, był w takim stanie, że i tak nie byłby w stanie zasnąć… bał się zasnąć, wiedział co mogłoby mu się przyśnić gdyby się odważył.

* * *

-''Czuję się jakby totalnie przejechał po mnie czołg...''- pomyślał budząc się z bolesnym jękiem -''W sumie nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby tak było...gdzie ja jestem… co się stało?''- był taki obolały, pamiętał, że był w mieście, żeby pomóc w jego obronie, chyba nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak wyczerpany fizycznie i psychicznie. Na pewno mógł powiedzieć jedno, postęp technologiczny miał jedną, totalnie istotną wadę, ludzie wymyślali coraz gorsze sposoby na to żeby się wzajemnie pozabijać. Żadna z bitew którą stoczył w przeszłości nie wstrząsnęła nim tak, jak to co działo się w tym stuleciu. Fakt widok odcinanych kończyn, czy rozpruwanych trzewi, przy użyciu miecza lub topora nie należał do miłych, ale gdyby ktoś spytał go o zdanie, to stwierdziłby, że widok granatu rozrywającego kogoś na kawałki, albo zrzuconej z samolotu bomby, robiącej to samo z dużymi grupami ludzi, był znacznie gorszy. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że leżał na boku, na czymś co było zdecydowanie niewygodne.

-''Musiałem stracić przytomność… albo zdrzemnąć się gdzieś, bo przyśnił mi się totalnie okropny koszmar. Rozmawiałem z Litwą, a potem przyszedł Niemcy… i Rosja...i...''- próbował otworzyć oczy, co udało mu się tylko połowicznie, mimo starań nie potrafił unieść prawej powieki, od brwi do żuchwy czuł piekący ból. Serce ze strachu zabiło mu mocniej przypominał sobie szczegóły swojego snu, skończył się słowami Rosji, świszczącym dźwiękiem i opadającym na niego ostrzem jego własnej szabli. Zdezorientowany spróbował usiąść, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że ręce miał związane za plecami, a czuł się zbyt słaby żeby podnieść się bez ich pomocy. Zdał sobie sprawę z jeszcze jednej istotnej informacji.

To co mu się śniło wcale nie było snem.

Obrzucił spojrzeniem najbliższe otoczenie, leżał na drewnianej platformie, ustawionej na jednej z ulic Warszawy, przyjrzał się uważniej, znał swoją stolicę jak własną kieszeń, ale chwilę zajęło mu dokładne ustalenie gdzie się znajdował.

-''Aleje Ujazdowskie? Ale jak… nic nie pamiętam...''- pomyślał Feliks starając się opanować narastającą panikę

-Obudziłeś się w samą porę Untermensch- Polska zadrżał i odchylił głowę żeby spojrzeć w górę, jego spojrzenie spotkało się z zimnym spojrzeniem Niemiec

-W samą porę na co? I jakim cudem tu jestem skoro Rosja miał zamiar rozrąbać mnie na pół, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli?- zapytał ochryple Feliks próbując dyskretnie poluzować więzy na rękach

-Pamięć cię nie myli, przynajmniej do momentu w którym zemdlałeś ze strachu- powiedział z nieskrywaną pogardą Ludwig

-Totalnie nie rozumiem tej pogardy w twoim głosie- stwierdził Polska chcąc jeszcze przez chwilę odwracać uwagę swojego wroga -Jeśli to dlatego, że zemdlałem, nie ukrywam, że ze strachu, to mam dla ciebie propozycję. Następnym razem to ja na spółkę z kimś, stłukę ciebie na krwawą miazgę, a potem stanę nad tobą z jakimś ostrym narzędziem z zamiarem porąbania cie na kawałki, ciekawe czy wtedy też będziesz taki odważny jak teraz?-

-Nie przypominam sobie żebym pozwolił ci się do mnie zwracać w ten sposób insekcie- powiedział Niemcy wciąż tym samym tonem -Jedynym powodem dla którego nie skończyłeś jako dwie półtusze, było to, że powstrzymałem Rosję nim dokończył dzieła-

 _-Jak to było w traktacie?- zapytał Rosja podchodząc do leżącego na podłodze blondyna -Połowa dla ciebie połowa dla mnie, da?- uniósł szablę nad głowę. Niemcy beznamiętnie obserwował jak Rosjanin szykuje się do zadania ciosu, obojętny był mu los pokonanego wroga, jednak dostał pewne rozkazy których musiał się trzymać._

 _-Zaczekaj- powiedział Ludwig przytrzymując rękę Rosji w ostatniej chwili, ostrze zmieniło trajektorię i zamiast rozłupać czaszkę Feliksa, pozostawiło dość głęboką ranę, biegnącą od brwi do żuchwy, Polak wydał z siebie krótki krzyk, po czym znieruchomiał, kiedy jego świadomość odpłynęła nie mogąc znieść napięcia._

 _-Hmm? Dlaczego mnie powstrzymałeś towarzyszu?- zapytał Rosja z niebezpiecznie szerokim uśmiechem_

 _-Wybacz, ale nie mogę ci pozwolić na tą samą symboliczną frajdę w którą bawiłeś się z Austrią i Prusami- powiedział Ludwig -Moi przełożeni kazali mi przyprowadzić go całego-_

 _-Zawsze możemy zaczekać aż się odrodzi da? Twoi ludzie nie wyrżnęli jeszcze wszystkich Polaków, nawet jeśli bardzo się starają- powiedział Ivan bawiąc się szablą którą wciąż trzymał w rękach_

 _-Ale to może trochę potrwać, nie mam tyle czasu- odparł Niemcy mając się na baczności, Rosji nie należało lekceważyć, zwłaszcza kiedy miał w rękach broń_

 _-Ehh~? Ale Niemcy~ to bardzo egoistyczne z twojej strony, ja też mam plany dotyczące maleńkiego Feliksa~- zanucił Ivan -Co tak właściwie twoi przełożeni mają zamiar z nim zrobić?-_

 _-''Sprawić, żeby pożałował, że kiedykolwiek zaistniał''- pomyślał Ludwig -To ściśle tajne, szczegóły nie zostały mi powierzone- powiedział głośno, patrząc prosto w fioletowe oczy swojego sojusznika, przez chwile mierzyli się wzajemnie spojrzeniami, w końcu jednak Rosja schował szablę z powrotem do pochwy._

 _-Hmm~ Skoro tak… przyślijcie go do mnie jak już skończycie się z nim bawić, w końcu mamy umowę da?- powiedział Ivan, Niemcy kiwnął głową rozluźniając się nieco. Rosja odwrócił się żeby odejść kiedy dostrzegł na podłodze coś interesującego, schylił się żeby to podnieść. Oglądał uważnie srebrny medalion, był dość ładnie wykonany i wyglądał na stary, nacisnął przycisk w obudowie żeby zobaczyć co jest w środku, gdy ujrzał zawartość, przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale po paru sekundach na jego twarz powrócił uśmiech._

 _-Co to takiego?- zapytał Niemcy wskazując na medalion_

 _-Ach nic takiego~- odparł Ivan chowając znalezisko do kieszeni swojego płaszcza -Taka drobna błyskotka~ Wezmę sobie na pamiątkę… i to też- dodał pokazując na szablę którą trzymał._

 _-Jak tam chcesz- stwierdził Ludwig niedbale, schylił się żeby podnieść z ziemi nieprzytomnego Feliksa -W takim razie będę się już zbierał, muszę przygotować wszystko na przybycie Führera-_

 _-Bardzo dobrze- powiedział Rosja również zbierając się do wyjścia -Też muszę już iść, właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że muszę jeszcze odwiedzić jedną osobę, tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy, jestem pewny, że za mną tęskni- zamruczał radośnie, bardziej do siebie niż do Niemiec. Ludwig skrzywił się nieznacznie, nie przepadał za Ivanem, ale musiał trzymać pozory_

 _-''Na wszystko jeszcze przyjdzie czas''- pomyślał przerzucając sobie bezwładne ciało Polski przez ramię i opuszczając pomieszczenie._

-Ty go powstrzymałeś?- zapytał Feliks z niedowierzaniem, nie żywił żadnych ciepłych uczuć do swojego ciemiężcy, ale mimo wszystko był mu wdzięczny, miał kiepskie doświadczenia z rozrywaniem jego ciała na kawałki.

-Nie rób sobie nadziei, nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie, jeszcze zdążysz pożałować, że na to nie pozwoliłem- stwierdził Niemcy -A teraz dla własnego dobra zawrzyj gębę i nie otwieraj jej, bo inaczej znów ci złamię szczękę- Polska skrzywił się w odpowiedzi, nie miał pojęcia jak długo był nieprzytomny, ale szczęka zdążyła mu się już zrosnąć, nie tęsknił za momentem w którym była złamana.

Feliks był wdzięczny temu, że jako państwo, jego ciało regenerowało się znacznie szybciej niż ciało przeciętnego człowieka, a w jego przypadku nawet szybciej niż innych państw, przy czym on twierdził, że to zasługa jego hartu ducha, podczas gdy na przykład Litwa zawsze uważał, że to przez jego upór. Był tylko jeden mankament, nawet jeśli rany na ciałach państw goiły się nadzwyczaj szybko, to blizny potrafiły pozostawać na nich przez długie lata, niektóre nigdy nie znikały, wciąż miał na sobie kilka blizn po Bitwie pod Grunwaldem.

-Wstawaj- powiedział Niemcy łapiąc Polskę za włosy i podnosząc do pozycji klęczącej

-Auuu! Tak jakbym mógł to zrobić z zawiązanymi rękami imbecylu!- syknął Feliks -Znaczy pewnie bym mógł gdybyście mnie z Rosją nie potraktowali jak worek treningowy…-

 _-_ Kazałem ci się zamknąć!- warknął Ludwig -Niższa forma życia taka jak ty nie ma prawa odzywać się w obecności Wielkiego Wodza!-

-''Och czyli w końcu będę miał okazję poznać tego psychola który jest teraz szefem Niemiec''- Feliks przezornie nie powiedział tego głośno, chociaż piekielnie go kusiło, drażnienie się z innymi było jedną z jego ulubionych rozrywek, uznał jednak, że woli żeby jego szczęka pozostała w całości. Mógł teraz nieco lepiej rozeznać się w sytuacji, jasne dla niego stało się, że próba ucieczki nie ma sensu, wszędzie było pełno niemieckich żołnierzy, uzbrojonych po zęby, atmosfera była cokolwiek uroczysta, chyba działo się coś ważnego. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku dźwięku silnika, w ich stronę nadjeżdżał wojskowy samochód, z kilkoma osobami w środku.

- _Heil Hitler!-_ krzyknął Niemcy salutując z wyciągniętą ręką, tysiące niemieckich gardeł powtórzyło za nim ten okrzyk, przybierając identyczną postawę. Feliks spojrzał na osobę do której skierowane było pozdrowienie, mężczyzna nie wyglądał szczególnie imponująco, ale coś w nim sprawiało, że jego żołądek skręcał się z obrzydzenia… może to była kwestia tego, że to on rozkazał zaatakować jego lud.

Samochód zatrzymał się obok platformy na której się znajdowali, mężczyzna wysiadł z samochodu i w asyście kilku żołnierzy, wszedł na podest, wyciągnął rękę w stronę Niemiec, którą ten natychmiast uścisnął.

- _Ah Ludwig! Muszę ci pogratulować generale, wspaniała robota!-_ Feliks starał się nie patrzeć w tamtą stronę, wolał udawać, że nic z tego nie rozumie, chociaż chcąc nie chcąc, liznął trochę niemieckiego kiedy przebywał przez jakiś czas w domu Prusów, a potem u Austrii

- _Mein Führer! To dla mnie zaszczyt! Oto oddaję ci Warszawę jako dowód zwycięstwa nad Polską-_ oznajmił Ludwig salutując, Polska ledwie powstrzymał się od zazgrzytania zębami, to było takie upokarzające…

- _Doskonale! Pierwsza część planu, który przyniesie chwałę Trzeciej Rzeszy, została wykonana i to ze wspaniałymi rezultatami…-_ Feliks poczuł jak całe jego ciało się spina, kiedy wzrok szefa Niemiec na nim spoczął, ugryzł się w język żeby opanować chęć zapytania na co ten się tak gapi

- _A to jest…?-_ zapytał mężczyzna już nie tak radosnym tonem

- _Feliks Łukasiewicz-_ powiedział Niemcy, Polska mimowolnie odwrócił się słysząc swoje ludzkie imię _-Polska we własnej osobie-_

 _-Untermensch…_ _Müll…-_ powiedział z pogardą kanclerz, patrząc na Feliksa jak na karalucha, Polska odwzajemnił spojrzenie, w duchu żegnając się ze swoją żuchwą, błysk wściekłości w oczach Ludwiga, tylko upewnił go w przekonaniu, że mu się za to oberwie

-Aaaa to ty jesteś szefem Niemiec!- powiedział po polsku Feliks -Ja cię w sumie jakby pamiętam! I pomyśleć, że wtedy wydawało mi się, że jesteś w pełni rozumu! Totalnie się pomyliłem co nie?-

- _Co on powiedział?-_ zapytał kanclerz patrząc na Ludwiga z uniesionymi brwiami, Niemcy przywołał do siebie jednego ze swoich ludzi i poprosił go cicho o przetłumaczenie mu słów Polski

-'' _No to się doigrałeś''-_ odezwał się głos Litwy w jego głowie, z ich dwójki to on był tym bardziej rozsądnym, Feliks nie zdziwił się zbytnio, że jego szczątkowy zdrowy rozsądek brzmiał zupełnie jak on -'' _Nie mogłeś trzymać języka za zębami tych kilka minut dłużej?''-_

 _-''_ Dobrze wiesz, że nie''- stwierdził Polska z prostotą, zacisnął zęby widząc jak na twarzy Niemiec zagościła wściekłość. Mimo przygotowania się na nadchodzący cios, z ust Feliksa wyrwał się okrzyk bólu, kiedy kopniak w żołądek posłał go z powrotem na deski podestu.

- _Ostrzegałem cię Untermensch!-_ wrzasnął Ludwig wymierzając kolejny cios prosto w twarz Polski

-''Szczęko błagam cię wytrzymaj''- pomyślał Feliks sekundę przed tym jak znów zawył z bólu, jego prośba częściowo się spełniła, żuchwa była cała, za to tym razem to jego nos nie miał szczęścia.

- _Zostaw go-_ powiedział z obrzydzeniem szef Niemiec - _Tylko pobrudzisz sobie niepotrzebnie buty, mamy dzisiaj uroczysty dzień, zdaję się, że obiecałeś mi paradę zwycięstwa?-_

 _-Tak jest mein Führer!-_ powiedział Ludwig stając na baczność, wydał kilka głośnych rozkazów rozpoczynając uroczystość. Półprzytomny Feliks mógł tylko obserwować kolumny wojsk wroga, paradujące uroczyście po jego zrujnowanej stolicy.

* * *

-''Nie możesz zasnąć, nie chcesz zasnąć… skup się na pracy''- powtarzał sobie Toris, wciąż ślęcząc nad dokumentami, nie spał już od kilku dni. Tamtego wieczora zadzwonił do swojego szefa, że źle się czuje i bierze trochę wolnego, zapewniając, że nie będzie się obijał i odrobi się ze wszystkimi dokumentami które miał ze sobą. Od tego czasu nie wychodził z mieszkania, odbierał tylko codzienną gazetę desperacko wyszukując informacji które dałyby mu jakieś pojęcie o losach Feliksa.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien robić sobie zbytnich nadziei, ale nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości ponurej rzeczywistości, wciąż wierzył w to, że jego przyjaciel jakoś sobie poradził, że udało mu się uciec i już planował jak odzyskać swoje terytorium. Wciąż żywił nadzieję, że będzie miał jeszcze szansę na to, żeby powiedzieć Polsce co naprawdę czuje, pragnął tego tak bardzo, że zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy nie przerodziło się to w obsesję.

Przyłapywał się na tym, że co jakiś czas patrzy na telefon, z nadzieją, że Feliks jeszcze do niego zadzwoni, powie mu, że ma się dobrze, że ich wcześniejsza rozmowa była tylko głupim kawałem…

Podskoczył w krześle, kiedy telefon faktycznie zadzwonił, odebrał tak szybko, że o mało co nie urwał kabla od słuchawki

-Halo Fe…- zaczął z zapartym tchem, jednak głos który wydobył się ze słuchawki, gorzko go rozczarował

-Litwo, mam nadzieję, że już lepiej się czujesz, jesteś tu potrzebny- powiedział jego szef bardzo poważnym tonem

-Och… Dzień dobry szefie, myślałem… myślałem, że to ktoś inny- mruknął Toris zagryzając wargi -Co to za sprawa, że jest aż tak poważna? Wolałbym jeszcze zostać w domu… prawie skończyłem robotę-

-Po prawdzie też wolałbym żebyś został w domu…- mruknął szef tak cicho, że Litwa nie był pewny czy dobrze usłyszał -Sprawa jest… delikatna, nie chcę mówić o tym przez telefon, proszę przybądź tu jak najszybciej-

-No… dobrze, zaraz będę, tylko doprowadzę się do porządku- mruknął Toris, pożegnał się i odłożył słuchawkę, poszedł do łazienki nieco się ogarnąć, zastanawiało go co takiego się stało, szef brzmiał na mocno wytrąconego z równowagi.

Kwadrans później był już w drodze, przebrany i umyty, dzierżąc pod pachą dokumenty które były już gotowe do oddania.

-Mam tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie wnikał w te sińce pod oczami- westchnął Litwa wchodząc do budynku rządowego, nie miał ochoty nikomu się tłumaczyć, ani wymyślać wystarczająco wiarygodnego kłamstwa, dla wyjaśnienia swojego wyglądu.

-Dobrze, że już jesteś, czekają na ciebie w gabinecie szefa- powiedział stróż, kiedy tylko Toris przekroczył próg

-''Czekają?''- pomyślał zdezorientowany brunet, ale kiwnął głową i udał się do odpowiedniego pokoju. Stanął przed drzwiami do odpowiedniego pokoju i wziął głęboki oddech

-Spokojnie Toris… odwaliłeś prawie wszystko co miałeś odwalić, nie ma powodu żeby szef urwał ci głowę…- mruknął do siebie i nacisnął klamkę.

-Przepraszam, że to tyle zajęło, musiałem…- powiedział ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę

-Nic nie szkodzi Litwa~ Nigdzie nam się nie śpieszy da?- Toris poczuł jak serce podjeżdża mu do gardła i zaczyna tłuc się jak oszalałe, powoli podniósł głowę, napotykając spojrzenie fioletowych oczu, które prześladowały go w najgorszych koszmarach

-Co to za mina? Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz?- zapytał Rosja z uśmiechem, zza biurka szef posłał Litwie przepraszające spojrzenie, teraz Toris rozumiał dlaczego ta sprawa była taka delikatna

-Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytał brunet nie siląc się na to żeby jego głos zabrzmiał choć trochę ciepło

-Rozumiem, że nie mam co liczyć na ciepłe powitanie- stwierdził Ivan, Litwa zignorował go i podszedł do biurka swojego szefa kładąc na nim dokumenty które miał ze sobą, starając się przy tym zachowywać jak największy dystans od potężnej nacji.

-Czekam na odpowiedź na moje pytanie… co tutaj robisz? Nie wierzę, że wpadłeś z przyjacielską wizytą- powiedział Toris krzyżując ręce na piersi

-To nie było miłe- powiedział Rosja z wyrzutem -Zapewniam cię, że mam jak najbardziej przyjazne zamiary- brunet tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi, pojmowanie pojęcia przyjaźni przez Ivana było co najmniej nienormalne

-Widzę, że nadal mi nie wierzysz- Rosja nie przejmował się zbytnio wyraźną niechęcią, jaką Litwa żywił wobec niego -No dobrze, w takim razie odpowiem na twoje pytanie, jestem tu by przekazać ci Wilno i tereny przyległe, które zostały ci tak podstępnie odebrane przez twojego byłego… przyjaciela-

Toris wytrzeszczył oczy nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co słyszał, otwierał i zamykał usta nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa

-C-coś ty powiedział?- wydukał w końcu

-To co słyszałeś, przybyłem żeby oddać ci to co do ciebie należy- powiedział Ivan z zainteresowaniem obserwując reakcje bruneta

-A co na to Polska?- zapytał powoli Toris, serce tłukło mu się w piersi w obawie przed tym co usłyszy

-Hmm~ Powiedzmy, że nie będzie stawiał oporu, jestem pewien, że wiesz co mam na myśli- oznajmił Rosja, doskonale się bawił, uwielbiał grac na emocjach innych -Kraj który przestał istnieć chyba nie może mieć żadnych obiekcji da? Wilno wróci do ciebie, wystarczy tylko podpisać-

-A jaki jest haczyk?- zapytał Litwa starając się opanować narastający w nim gniew i rozpacz -Nigdy nie robisz nic bezinteresownie-

-Nie ma żadnego haczyka, możesz sobie przeczytać- powiedział Ivan podsuwając mu dokument, Toris uważnie przejrzał każdą linijkę, ale wszystko zdawało się być w porządku.

- _Nie możemy przepuścić takiej okazji_ \- powiedział cicho szef po litewsku, mierząc uważnym spojrzeniem uosobienie swojego kraju - _Sprawdziłem już ten dokument kilka razy, nie ma żadnych warunków… potrzebujemy jeszcze tylko twojego podpisu i Vilnius będzie nasz… odzyskamy naszą prawowitą stolicę-_

 _-Wydaje się być w porządku, ale… sam nie wiem, mamy tu do czynienia z Rosją-_ powiedział Toris, Ivan najspokojniej w świecie czekał aż załatwią to między sobą

- _I właśnie dlatego myślę, że nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać, gdyby miał jakieś podstępne zamiary, chyba nie zadawałby sobie trudu żeby tu przybyć-_ Litwa spojrzał na swojego szefa z wahaniem, ale w końcu kiwnął głową i podpisał papier w oznaczonym miejscu.

-Wiedziałem, że podejmiesz dobrą decyzję towarzyszu- powiedział Rosja z uśmiechem -Zawsze byłeś rozsądny da? W przeciwieństwie co do niektórych…- Toris spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną furii, niepewności i strachu, nie miał wątpliwości kogo Ivan miał na myśli, mówiąc o byciu nierozsądnym.

-Jeśli to już wszystko, o czym pan chciał porozmawiać, to chyba wszyscy możemy wrócić do swoich spraw- powiedział szef Litwy, klaszcząc cicho w ręce -Toris możesz wracać do siebie, wyglądasz okropnie, nie mam nic przeciwko żebyś pracował w domu jeśli nie czujesz się dobrze…-

-Właściwie to chciałem jeszcze omówić parę spraw z Litwą- oznajmił Ivan -Na osobności- dodał kiedy szef bruneta uniósł brwi, przez chwilę oba kraje mierzyły się spojrzeniami

-No dobra…- powiedział w końcu Toris

- _Jesteś tego pewien?-_ zapytał szef z niepokojem w głosie

- _Dam sobie radę-_ odparł Litwa, gestem poprosił Rosję, żeby poszedł za nim, przeszli do gabinetu obok

-O czym chciałeś…- zaczął Toris zamykając za nimi drzwi i odwracając się żeby spojrzeć na Ivana, poczuł jak mięśnie mu tężeją kiedy zobaczył, jak Rosjanin wyciąga spod swojego płaszcza szablę

-O niczym istotnym, to będzie tylko krótka przyjacielska pogawędka- powiedział Rosja bawiąc się bronią -Wyglądasz na niewyspanego towarzyszu, dlaczego?-

-Nie jestem twoim towarzyszem- powiedział ostrożnie Litwa, śledził wzrokiem szablę gotów w razie czego zrobić unik, zmarszczył brwi, ta broń wyglądała dziwnie znajomo

-Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie- stwierdził Ivan

-Bo to nie twój interes- oznajmił Toris starając przypomnieć sobie gdzie widział taki typ uzbrojenia

-Ranisz moje uczucia~- Rosja udawał dotkniętego nieprzyjaznym zachowaniem bruneta -Ja się tylko o ciebie troszczę~-

-Jeśli to ten sam rodzaj czułej opieki co w ubiegłym stuleciu to ja podziękuje- stwierdził Litwa chłodno

-Przecież nie było tak źle, da? A na pewno poświęcałem ci więcej uwagi niż mały Feliks- Ivan uśmiechnął się, widząc wyraz twarzy swojego rozmówcy

-Skąd masz tą szablę?- zapytał Toris, czując jakby bryła lodu wpadła mu do żołądka

-Tą?- Rosja powoli obnażył ostrze, było pokryte zakrzepniętą krwią -Wygląda znajomo da? Powinieneś wiedzieć skąd pochodzi- Litwa otworzył szerzej oczy z przerażenia kiedy dostrzegł orła wygrawerowanego tuż przy jelcu, oparł się plecami o drzwi czując jak uginają się pod nim nogi. Doskonale znał tę broń, w dawnych czasach jej właściciel rzadko się z nią rozstawał, była częścią zestawu, przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie szczegóły. Ciężki kirys, szyszak, długa na sześć metrów kopia, skrzydła przytroczone do pleców, koń oczywiście, tarcza, koncerz i ta szabla…

 _-Naprawdę, totalnie nie wiem, po co mi aż tyle żelastwa.-_

 _-Po to żebyś był przygotowany na walkę w różnych warunkach, przestań narzekać.-_

Nawet pomimo swojej niezbyt potężnej postury, Feliks prezentował się wyjątkowo imponująco w tym uzbrojeniu, zwłaszcza w trakcie szarży.

 _-Wyjaśnij mi raz jeszcze… po co ci te skrzydła?-_

 _-Bo wyglądają totalnie fantastycznie Liet! Zwłaszcza w pełnym galopie!-_

Nie pamiętał w którym momencie Polska uparł się na te skrzydła, ale musiał mu przyznać rację, efekt był naprawdę niesamowity.

 _-Totalnie się spóźniłeś Liet! Musieliśmy ratować Wiedeń bez ciebie!-_

 _-Przepraszam, mieliśmy małe kłopoty na Węgrzech…-_

 _-Żałuj, że nie widziałeś miny Turcji! Wyglądał totalnie zabawnie!-_

Za każdym razem kiedy ruszali do walki, umierał ze strachu o swojego partnera, zwłaszcza wtedy kiedy nie mógł być obok, żeby go pilnować, a Feliks za każdym razem był tak samo niefrasobliwy.

-Ty potworze… co mu zrobiłeś?- zapytał cicho Toris otwierając oczy

-To było nie miłe _Lietuva~_ Skąd pomysł, że coś mu zrobiłem?- zapytał zdumiony Ivan

-''Bo słyszałem wszystko!''- pomyślał Litwa -Bo dobrze wiem, że Feliks nie dałby ci jej po dobroci, właściwie nie jestem pewien, czy istnieje cokolwiek co oddałby ci po dobroci-

-Oddał mi ciebie zapomniałeś?- zapytał Rosja głosem ociekającym jadowitą słodyczą,

Toris zacisnął dłonie w pięści modląc się o cierpliwość, nie mógł dać się sprowokować -''Tylko spokojnie… wiesz, że Rosja zrobi wszystko żeby wytrącić cię z równowagi...''-

-Skąd ta krew na klindze?- zapytał chcąc zmienić temat

-Hmm… ujmę to tak, masz rację twierdząc, że Polsha nie oddał mi tej szabli po dobroci, podobnie zresztą jak tego- powiedział Ivan wyciągając spod płaszcza jeszcze jeden przedmiot. Medalion poznał od razu, w końcu to on podarował go Feliksowi, tuż po unii lubelskiej.

-Pomyślałem, że przywiozę ci go jako pamiątkę- Rosja rzucił medalion w stronę Litwy który złapał go odruchowo -Myślę, że zawartość może cie zaciekawić-

Toris powoli obracał srebrny krążek w palcach, nigdy nie miał szansy zajrzeć do środka, a za każdym razem gdy o to pytał, Feliks stwierdzał ''to jest jakby sekret''. Z mocno bijącym sercem otworzył medalion, w środku znajdował się obrazek, na którym był on i Feliks, blondyn szczerzył radośnie zęby, uwieszony ramieniem na jego szyi, on z kolei uśmiechał się z lekkim zażenowaniem, zdjęcie było stare, bardzo stare, jeszcze z czasów ich unii. Toris zagryzł dolną wargę żeby opanować jej drżenie, szybka była pęknięta, ale wciąż cała, a na klapie coś było wyskrobane, zmrużył oczy żeby odczytać napis

 _Aš tave myliu Lietuva_

''Kocham cię Litwo'' łzy same napłynęły mu do oczu, nie starał się ich powstrzymywać, nie zwracał uwagi na Rosję który najwyraźniej rozkoszował się widowiskiem, liczyło się tylko tych kilka słów w jego ojczystym języku. Po zawarciu sojuszu z Polską, długi czas zajęło mu nauczenie się polskiego, a i tak często popełniał błędy, czego Feliks nie omieszkał mu wypominać przy każdej okazji, za to jeśli chodziło o blondyna, to nigdy za specjalnie nie wykazywał chęci nauczenia się litewskiego, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie sprawiał przez te wszystkie lata...

- _Aš tave myliu Lenkija-_ wyszeptał przyciskając medalion do piersi, ze łzami ściekającymi mu po twarzy

-Wzruszające- powiedział Ivan -Rozumiem, że pamiątka ci się spodobała da?-

-Zamknij się- powiedział Toris patrząc na Rosję z wściekłością

-Ostre słowa- Ivan zaśmiał się celując w niego końcówką szabli -Odważny się robisz na swoim terenie… a może to kwestia tego, że się zdenerwowałeś? Obchodzi cię los małego Feliksa? Nawet po tym jak cię zdradził?-

-Powiedziałem żebyś się zamknął!- krzyknął Litwa -Co mu zrobiłeś ty…-

-Przecież słyszałeś co tam się działo da?- zapytał Rosja mierząc bruneta spojrzeniem zimnych oczu, Toris wyglądał na zszokowanego tym pytaniem -Nie mam racji? Z tobą rozmawiał, nim wpadliśmy do niego z wizytą da?- Litwa nie odpowiedział, nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu

-I pewnie była to wasza jedyna rozmowa od czasu waszej małej sprzeczki o Wilno- kontynuował Ivan zaczynając przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu, beztrosko wymachując szablą -Biedny, mały, wystraszony Feliks, czując, że kończy mu się czas, pomyślał, że zadzwoni do swojego byłego kochanka, pewnie chciał po raz ostatni usłyszeć twój głos. Musiał być mocno wzruszony tym, że w końcu się do niego odezwałeś i jednocześnie przerażony faktem, że jego kraj znów znikał z mapy Europy, do tego stopnia, że kiedy Niemcy wpadł do jego domu, ze zdenerwowania nie był w stanie odłożyć poprawnie słuchawki-

-Skąd? Jak?- zapytał Toris kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi, nie wiedział jak to się działo, ale Ivan zawsze, _zawsze_ wiedział więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby podejrzewać

-Przez ponad wiek mieszkałeś w moim domu, przez ten czas zdążyłem poznać każdą reakcję twojego ciała, wystarczyło spojrzeć na twoją twarz po tym jak zapytałem cię, skąd pomysł, że coś mu zrobiłem- odparł Rosja -Co więcej, po ostatnim rozbiorze, przez jakiś czas w mojej posiadłości znajdował się także mały Polsha~ przynajmniej do czasu kiedy jakoś udało mu się zwiać… Teraz już wiesz, co, a raczej kto znajdował się w pomieszczeniu do którego ty i twoi bracia mieliście zakaz wstępu da? Byliście tak blisko siebie, a ty nawet o tym nie wiedziałeś, a to, że on wiedział, że jesteś tuż obok… cóż miałem z nim całą masę zabawy~ i przez ten krótki czas, udało mi się go poznać nieco lepiej~-

-Jesteś chory… poważnie, psychicznie chory…- wyszeptał Litwa czując jak zbiera mu się na wymioty

-Byłem niepocieszony kiedy mi uciekł, zajmował wraz z tobą miejsce na szczycie listy moich ulubionych zabawek, jedna z twoich… sesji dyscyplinarnych, wynikła właśnie dlatego, bo pomyślałem, że może jakoś pomogłeś mu w ucieczce- Rosja wzruszył ramionami -Ale to już przeszłość, nie ma się co nad tym rozwodzić, w końcu ważniejsza jest teraźniejszość da?- Toris poczuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy kiedy Ivan stanął tuż przed nim

-Więc odpowiem na twoje pytanie, skoro tak nalegasz- powiedział cicho Rosja -Najpierw, chwyciłem go za gardło… o tak- uniósł jedną rękę i zacisnął palce na gardle Litwy, tak żeby nie zrobić mu krzywdy, ale równocześnie na tyle mocno żeby dać mu odczuć pełnię swoich słów

-Zapytałem go grzecznie czy się podda… mogłeś nie dosłyszeć przez telefon, ale znasz go przecież, mogłeś się domyślić, że odmówił~ O ile dobrze pamiętam to w tamtym momencie Niemcy rozłączył rozmowę, więc wszystko ci dokładnie opiszę- powiedział Ivan ze złowieszczą satysfakcją w głosie

-Uderzyłem go w szczękę, z całej siły, biedak musi mieć słabe kości, złamała się tak łatwo, zdaje się, że zanim przybyłem, Niemcy zdążył połamać mu żebra bo wypluł trochę krwi… mój cios był na tyle silny, że maleńki Feliks uderzył głową w ścianę do której go przycisnąłem, chyba dość mocno biorąc pod uwagę cienką stróżkę krwi która zaczęła ściekać mu po karku-

-Przestań…- szepnął Toris, każde słowo padające teraz z ust Rosji, było bolesne niczym smagnięcie bata

-Ale sam prosiłeś żebym ci powiedział, co mu zrobiłem~- powiedział pogodnie Ivan -Wracając do tematu… następny cios był w żołądek, powiem ci, że byłem zaskoczony tym, że taka mała osoba, może wypluć z siebie tyle krwi, mój płaszcz idealnie pasował do nazwy Armia Czerwona… dźwięk natomiast był mało elegancki… takie… charkotliwe wycie- Rosja zamyślił się na chwilę -Tak to określenie całkiem dobrze pasuje-

-Dosyć… przestań w tej chwili- załkał Litwa starając się wyrwać z uścisku Ivana, ale ten nie zamierzał go puszczać, rozkoszował się zarówno cierpieniem Torisa, jak i wspomnieniem męczarni Feliksa

-Zająłem się też oczywiście jego żebrami, miałem trochę roboty, żeby poprawić robotę po Ludwigu, musiałem się upewnić, że każde z osobna jest dokładnie połamane, wyobraź sobie, że mały uparty Polsha nadal nie chciał się poddać, to się nazywa upór da?- zachichotał Rosja -Musiał wtedy niezbyt kontaktować, więc otrzeźwiłem go przyjacielskim klepnięciem w policzek… to chyba niezbyt dobrze wpłynęło na złamaną szczękę, bo tym razem wydał z siebie czysty, głośny skowyt-

-Zamknij się!- krzyknął Litwa potrząsając głową

-Och ale teraz miało być najlepsze~- powiedział Ivan z wyrzutem -Więc posłuchaj grzecznie jeszcze przez minutę… . Ponieważ kończył nam się czas, i ja i Niemcy mieliśmy ważne obowiązki, więc nie mogliśmy już dłużej gościć u maleńkiego Feliksa… rzuciłem go na podłogę, biedak chyba nie miał już siły, bo nawet nie jęknął. Umówiliśmy się kiedyś z Ludwigiem, że weźmiemy po połowie wiesz? Więc pożyczyłem sobie tą szablę, wyciągnąłem ją z pochwy i stanąłem nad nim unosząc ostrze, chciałem żeby cięcie było jak najbardziej precyzyjne~-

-Zabiłeś go- zaszlochał Toris przez łzy

-Ach nie~- uśmiechnął się Rosja -Niemcy mnie powstrzymał przy zadawaniu ciosu, więc skończyło się tylko na drobnej ranie… o takiej- przejechał palcem po twarzy Litwy, od punktu nad prawą brwią, aż do żuchwy, Toris podejrzewał, że rana nie była tak drobna jak twierdził Ivan

-On… żyje? Feliks żyje?- szepnął Litwa z szeroko otwartymi oczyma

-Na pewno żył kiedy opuszczałem Warszawę- stwierdził Rosja puszczając bruneta -Ale czy nadal żyje… tego nie gwarantuje, nie wiem co Niemcy planuje wobec niego, ale śmiem przypuszczać, że nie potraktuje go delikatnie-

-''Feliks żyje… na pewno żyje, czuję to''- pomyślał Toris, był zbyt roztrzęsiony, żeby ustać o własnych siłach, więc osunął się na ziemię obok drzwi

-Nie rób sobie zbytnich nadziei _Lietuva_ \- powiedział Rosja chwytając za klamkę -Może wcześniej udało mu się wrócić ale tym razem jest inaczej… a teraz wybacz mam wiele pilnych spraw i mimo że wolałbym jeszcze trochę dotrzymać ci towarzystwa, to muszę się nimi zająć… do svidaniya towarzyszu- po tych słowach Ivan opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając roztrzęsionego Litwę samemu sobie.

* * *

Feliks chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak upokorzony, jak wtedy kiedy musiał oglądać jak wojska niemieckie paradują po ulicach jego stolicy, świętując zwycięstwo nad jego ludźmi. Mruczał pod nosem przekleństwa we wszystkich znanych sobie językach, skrzętnie pomijając rosyjski i niemiecki, nie miał zamiaru przyznawać się nikomu, że jego zaborcom udało się wcisnąć mu do głowy chociaż podstawy ich języków. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Niemcy ciągał go za sobą przez cały czas, chyba tylko po to żeby grać mu na nerwach, zmusił go do oglądania całej tej pieprzonej parady, byli też na Belwederze, jedyne pocieszenie było takie, że niemal cały czas był półprzytomny, więc nie docierało do niego wszystko co się działo. Cały czas szukał okazji do ucieczki, ale problem stanowiły dwie rzeczy, Niemcy naprawdę wiedział, jak wiązać solidne węzły i chyba potrafił czytać w myślach bo pilnował go przez cały czas. Całe szczęście szef Niemiec wyjechał zaraz po paradzie, nie mógł patrzeć na tego człowieka, bez ochoty porzygania się.

Teraz ten wyjątkowo długi dzień dobiegał końca, a Feliks zaczynał mieć obawy o to, co teraz go czeka, Ludwig nie wyglądał na chętnego do powiedzenia mu co zamierzał z nim zrobić, a on wolał odpocząć chwilę, zanim znowu sprowokuje Niemca do wyżycia się na nim po raz kolejny.

-Ocknij się Untermensch!- z rozmyślań wyrwał Polskę siarczysty policzek, to by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o nieprowokowanie Niemiec, chyba sama jego obecność działała na Ludwiga jak płachta na byka

-Czego znowu?- warknął Feliks mierząc Niemcy poirytowanym spojrzeniem -Będę musiał oglądać kolejną paradę? Czy twój szef wrócił i znowu będziesz całował go po dupie jak króla świata?- w odpowiedzi dostał kolejny cios, tym razem pięścią

-Nie waż się obrażać Führera śmieciu!- krzyknął Ludwig z furią, Feliks spojrzał na niego z lekkim zezem, chwilowo pozbawiony zdolności jasnego myślenia, Niemcy chyba nieco się uspokoił, bo zrezygnował z ponownego pobicia go do nieprzytomności, co robił za każdym razem kiedy obraził jego szefa.

-Szykuj się do drogi Untermensch- powiedział zimno Nimcy

-Drogi? Jakiej drogi?- mruknął Polska potrząsając głową żeby pozbyć się dzwonienia w uszach

-Do miejsca które dla ciebie nie będzie innym jak piekłem- stwierdził Ludwig

-Aha… czyyyyli?- zapytał powoli Feliks

-Do Berlina- oznajmił Niemcy -Rozkazano mi dostarczyć cię żywcem, ale na twoim miejscu nie łudziłbym się, że to dobry znak-

* * *

 **Powoli trzeba się szykować do skakania po całej Europie, ba po całym świecie, a póki co kilka wyjaśnień.**

 **Untermensch - podczłowiek (niem.) tak w nazistowskich Niemczech określano każdą niearyjską rasę, czyli tak na dobrą sprawę Polaków, Żydów, Cyganów, Rosjan, Serbów i wiele innych nacji, a nawet tych Niemców którzy nie pasowali do idealnego obrazu społeczeństwa.  
Müll - śmieć (niem.)**  
 **Lietuva - Litwa (lit.)**  
 **Lenkija - Polska (lit.)**  
 **Aš tave myliu - Kocham cię (lit.)**  
 **do svidaniya - do widzenia (ros.)** _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

-Jestem żałosny- stwierdził Toris wchodząc do swojego mieszkania -Od co najmniej tygodnia nie robię prawie nic, tylko maże się po kątach, powinienem wziąć się w garść- zaśmiał się ponuro, kogo on chciał oszukać, w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca wszystko zaczęło się walić. Przez Europę przetaczała się nowa wojna, której pierwszą krwawą ofiarą padł jego najlepszy przyjaciel, mimo tego, że wiedział, że jego uczucia są znacznie głębsze wciąż nie potrafił w pełni się przed sobą do tego przyznać. Stawało się jasne, że wcześniejsze włączenie Austrii, Czech i Słowacji do Trzeciej Rzeszy, są tylko wstępem do czegoś większego.

-A jakby tego było mało, to znów czuję na karku zimny oddech Rosji- mruknął Litwa siadając przy biurku w swoim pokoju -Skoro moje życzenia ostatnio lubią się spełniać, to niech szlag trafi jego i jego ''czułą'' opiekę- tak jak się spodziewał, oddanie mu przez Ivana Wilna nie było takie zupełnie bezinteresowne, nim odszedł załatwiać resztę swoich interesów, Rosja napomknął, że zostawia na jego terenie część swojej armii ''na wypadek jakichś zamieszek'' jak to ujął. To nie brzmiało w żaden sposób pozytywnie, co prawda cieszył się, że jego stolica znów była jego własnością, ale obecność na jego terytorium oddziałów radzieckich nie podobała mu się ani odrobinę.

-Niby Rosja nie wpadł tutaj i nie powiedział po prostu ''Hej zgadnij co? Znów jesteś moją własnością, cieszysz się da?''- westchnął Toris podpierając głowę na rękach  
-Jeszcze- dodał po chwili milczenia, nie tęsknił za czasami kiedy mieszkał w domu Ivana i zdecydowanie nie chciał powtórki. Była jeszcze jedna kwestia odnośnie Wilna. Prawda odzyskanie miasta które uważał za swoją stolicę przyniosło mu ten dziwny rodzaj ulgi, ale nie zniwelowało tego dziwnego uczucia pustki które towarzyszyło mu od tamtego dnia w którym ją stracił.

-Wygląda na to, że przez cały ten czas się myliłem- mruknął Litwa pochylając się i splatając dłonie na karku -To nie Wilna najbardziej mi brakowało- bycie państwem było bardziej skomplikowane niż ktokolwiek mógłby pomyśleć, czasami ciężko im było odróżnić własne pragnienia od pragnień ich narodów. Wychodziło na to, że tym razem nie był w stanie tego zrobić, jego ludzie pragnęli odzyskać Wilno, co udzielało się jemu, z kolei on pragnął…

Toris poczuł jak zapłonęły mu czubki uszu i że ten pożar szybko rozprzestrzeniał się na całą jego twarz, musiał w końcu raz na zawsze przyznać się przed samym sobą.

-Pragnę Feliksa- szepnął drżącym głosem, dwa słowa a tak ciężko przechodziły mu przez gardło, jego pragnienie nijak miało się do tego czego chcieli jego ludzie, wręcz przeciwnie, jego naród i naród Feliksa żywiły do siebie bardzo… chłodne stosunki, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to żywić do blondyna bardzo silnych uczuć i bardzo silnej, egoistycznej… żądzy.

- _Dievas!_ O czym ja teraz myślę?!- jęknął Litwa uderzając czołem o biurko -Toczy się wojna, Rosja znowu ostrzy sobie na mnie zęby, nie wiem co się z nim dzieje, a mimo to po głowie chodzą mi… takie myśli- westchnął ciężko, tego wszystkiego było za dużo, działo się za dużo, jego umysł po prostu zaczął uciekać w przyjemniejsze i bardziej wstydliwe tematy.

-Powinienem chyba w końcu pójść spać- stwierdził Toris czując jak powieki zaczynają ciążyć mu coraz bardziej -Ale boje się… boję się tego co mogę zobaczyć jeśli zamknę oczy…-

Drgnął kiedy po raz kolejny dziś zadzwonił telefon, zaczynał szczerze nienawidzić tego urządzenia, ostatnio przynosiło same fatalne wieści

-Halo? Tu biuro wieści złych i jeszcze gorszych w czym mogę pomóc?- powiedział odbierając, tłumiąc potężne ziewnięcie, nie siląc się nawet na to żeby podnieść głowę z biurka, naprawdę potrzebował snu, żarty tego typu nie były w jego stylu

-O-och… chyba p-pomyliłem numery, p-przepraszam, myślałem, że to numer do Litwy...- w słuchawce rozbrzmiał głos który sprawił, że otępiały umysł Litwy zmusił się do nieco intensywniejszej pracy

-Nie nie spokojnie Raivis- powiedział szybko Toris, zanim Łotwa się rozłączył -Nic ci się nie pomyliło, to raczej ja powinienem przepraszać, to był tylko taki żart, miałem… paskudny dzień- mruknął gryząc się w język żeby nie powiedzieć ''miesiąc''

-Ach… chyba faktycznie nie jest z tobą najlepiej, takie żarty to pasują raczej do Polski niż do ciebie- powiedział Raivis, twarz Torisa wykrzywił bolesny grymas -Och… chyba nie powinienem był tego mówić… słyszałeś, że…-

-Tak słyszałem- westchnął Litwa, najwyraźniej świat uparł się żeby co chwile przypominać mu o tym co spotkało Feliksa. Zresztą Łotwa zawsze mówił najmniej odpowiednie rzeczy w najgorszych możliwych sytuacjach, zdaniem Torisa to, że sam zauważył, że powiedział coś nie tak to już był duży postęp.

-Słyszałem, że odzyskałeś Wilno- powiedział Raivis chcąc zmienić temat

-Skąd?- zapytał Litwa prostując się, na szczęście tym razem jego głowa uniknęła bolesnego spotkania z półką… o mały włos

-Umm… pan Rosja u mnie był… właściwie wyszedł chwilę temu, wspominał, że wcześniej był u ciebie- mruknął Łotwa niepewnym głosem

-Rosja? U ciebie?- teraz Toris miał już pewność, że świat go po prostu znienawidził i postanowił w dniu dzisiejszym zmasakrować go toną złych wiadomości -Czego chciał?-

-Żądał możliwości utworzenia swoich baz wojskowych na moim terytorium- powiedział Raivis -No i wspominał, że odbyliście bardzo miłą rozmowę-

-''Tak miłą jak dostanie w gębę patelnią od Węgier, tak ze sto razy''- pomyślał ze złością Litwa

-Zgodziłem się, jakie inne miałem wyjście?- kontynuował Łotwa płaczliwym tonem -Moja armia nie ma z jego armią najmniejszych szans-

-Spokojnie, rozumiem- powiedział Toris przeczesując palcami włosy -Nie chciał niczego więcej?-

-Nie… Jak na razie nie…- odparł Raivis -Toris, czy znowu będziemy musieli mieszkać w domu Rosji?- zapytał roztrzęsiony Łotwa

-Nie wiem- odparł szczerze Litwa z ciężkim westchnieniem -Chciałbym powiedzieć ci, że nie, że nie ma się czym martwić, ale… zresztą sam wiesz jaka jest sytuacja-

-Mhm… wojna i te sprawy- powiedział cicho Raivis -Chyba lepiej być gotowym na najgorsze co nie?-

-Taa… chyba tak…- mruknął Toris czując nieprzyjemne ukłucie w piersi '' _Nie rób sobie nadziei, bądź przygotowany na najgorsze''_ -Dzwoniłeś już do Estonii?-

-Do Estonii?- zapytał Łotwa nieco zaskoczony tym pytaniem

-No wiesz, skoro Rosja był już u mnie i u ciebie, to coś mi mówi, że Eduard też może się spodziewać wizyty- odparł Toris -Myślę, że lepiej zawczasu go ostrzec-

-Och, no dobrze zadzwonię do niego- oznajmił Raivis -Chyba, że ty wolisz to zrobić?-

-Nie, nie specjalnie, droga wolna- mruknął Litwa -Chyba po prostu położę się spać, jestem wykończony-

-Mmm… to dobranoc, faktycznie jest dość późno, do usłyszenia- powiedział Łotwa

-Do usłyszenia- pożegnał się Toris odkładając słuchawkę, spojrzał na zegarek i drgnął zaskoczony, faktycznie było już po dziesiątej.

Kiedy było się państwem, które liczyło sobie kilkaset lat, czas postrzegało się inaczej, lata upływały tak szybko… mimo to Litwa był zaskoczony tym jak bardzo ostatnio, czas dla niego przyspieszył… i zwolnił jednocześnie. Czuł się jakby dopiero wczoraj dowiedział się o wybuchu wojny, a jednocześnie ten dzień tak bardzo mu się dłużył, może dlatego, że nie spał tyle czasu, może po prostu kilka dni zlewało mu się w całość. Raptem pół godziny temu wrócił do mieszkania, co najmniej kilka godzin spędził w tamtym gabinecie, nie będąc w stanie chociaż drgnąć, szef okazał mu dużo wyrozumiałości, wysyłając go do domu po tym jak zobaczył w jakiej był rozsypce. Chcąc nie chcąc przebrał się w piżamę i przeniósł z krzesła na łóżko.

-Okej… to teraz do spania- mruknął do siebie wpatrując się w sufit -Po prostu zamknij oczy i zrelaksuj się, nie myśl o niczym szczególnym i wszystko będzie w porządku-

Jego myśli jak zwykle miały własne zdanie na ten temat, biegały chaotycznie od rozmowy z Łotwą, poprzez wizytę Rosji, do tego co stało się z Feliksem.

-Dlaczego po prostu się nie poddałeś?- szepnął Litwa starając się powstrzymać łzy, opowieść Ivana porządnie nim wstrząsnęła, na swoje pytanie znał odpowiedź, ale mimo to wciąż je sobie zadawał.

 _I ja i mój lud pragniemy wolności Toris, nie potrafimy się pogodzić z jarzmem które nakładają na nas inne kraje, gdybym się tak po prostu poddał to najzwyczajniej w świecie zdradziłbym swój naród i swoje przekonania Liet._

Znał Feliksa od wieków, wiedział, że jego nie da się kontrolować, był zbyt niezależny i zbyt kochał wolność żeby dać się okiełznać, co udowodnił, kiedy jego kraj odrodził się po Wielkiej Wojnie, albo kiedy wspólnie pokonali Zakon Krzyżacki

- _Twój upór kiedyś cie zabije wiesz?- zapytał Litwa z westchnieniem_

 _-Głupiś- odparł Polską stukając go knykciami w głowę, co w połączeniu z opancerzoną rękawicą dało dość bolesny efekt -A nawet jeśli to i tak lepsze niż umrzeć ze zmartwienia, siedząc na tyłku w jednym miejscu-_

-Ty idioto- szepnął Toris -Skończony idioto… czemu po prostu nie potrafisz czasem odpuścić...- zamknął oczy czując następną fale łez.

 _Płacz Liet, nie ma sensu na siłę się powstrzymywać, to tylko sprawi, że poczujesz się gorzej, wyrzuć z siebie całą tą gorycz i smutek~!_

Tak właśnie zrobił, w zaciszu swojego mieszkania mógł w pełni dać ujście swojej rozpaczy.

* * *

Feliks syknął kiedy po raz kolejny uderzył głową w stalowy element przyczepy. Na początku cieszył się, kiedy dowiedział się, że nie będzie musiał zasuwać do Berlina na piechotę, czego w sumie się spodziewał. Teraz, podróżując w przyczepie wojskowej ciężarówki, w tak wygodnych warunkach których nie pozazdrościłby mu nawet worek kartofli, zaczął myśleć, że może podróż piechotą nie byłaby taka zła. Wciąż miał związane za plecami ręce, jego nadgarstki były boleśnie obtarte, aż do krwi, kierowca wcale nie dbał o to, żeby jego ładunek przetrwał transport w dobrym stanie, na każdym wyboju jego ciało zderzało się z którąś ze skrzynek, znajdujących się na pace, co nie poprawiało jego samopoczucia i ogólnej kondycji. Kichnął głośno uderzając w coś głową po raz kolejny

-Co do ciężkiej cholery jeszcze ktoś mnie będzie obgadywał?! Jakbym miał za mało problemów, to teraz jeszcze doszedł do tego cieknący nos którego nie mam jak wytrzeć! Chociaż… chrzanić to temu mundurowi chyba już nic nie zaszkodzi- mruknął odwracając głowę tak żeby móc potrzeć nosem o ramię, musiał tylko uważać, po ostatniej zabawie w ''Wkurwiaj Niemcy '', jego nos wciąż był w opłakanym stanie.

-Na czym to ja skończyłem z narzekaniem? Ach tak…- mruknął kiedy skończył

Po raz kolejny nie mógł liczyć na jakąkolwiek okazje do ucieczki, zaraz za ciężarówką jechało kilku niemieckich żołnierzy na motocyklach, których zadaniem było pilnowanie, żeby ''ładunek'' przypadkiem nie wypadł z przyczepy. Był głodny, spragniony, osłabiony, obolały, niewyspany i wyglądało na to, że nikogo za specjalnie to nie obchodzi, wciąż miał problemy z otworzeniem prawego oka, a do tej listy niewygód mógł doliczyć to, że zrobiło się cholernie zimno.

-Nie jestem ekspertem od prawa międzynarodowego, ale tak się chyba nie traktuje jeńców wojennych- mruknął poirytowany, starając się ze wszystkich pozostałych mu sił utrzymać się w pozycji siedzącej, chyba wyjechali na jakąś mniej wyboistą drogę bo już tak nie trzęsło. Oparł się w miarę wygodnie o jedną ze skrzyń i przymknął oczy, czuł się tak zmęczony, poza chwilami kiedy otrzeźwiał go ból, był zupełnie otępiały z wyczerpania.

-Sen… potrzebuję… chociaż odrobiny snu…- wymamrotał patrząc tępo przed siebie -Odrobinkę… to tylko krótka drzemka…-

Kiedy tylko przymknął oczy, głosy w jego głowie zaczęły szeptać, głosy jego ludzi… rozgoryczone porażką, proszące o wyzwolenie, skarżące się na niesprawiedliwość i brutalność okupantów. Szepty resztek jego armii, tych oddziałów którym udało się uniknąć schwytania i głośne skargi tych żołnierzy którzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia, ciche rozmowy tych którzy już planowali odwet. Uśmiechnął się lekko nie mógł odmówić swoim ludziom uporu

-''To jakby nasza cecha narodowa co nie?''- pomyślał z cichym chichotem, który zaraz zgasł przytłumiony kolejną falą szeptów. Westchnął ciężko to jeszcze nie było takie złe, przynajmniej nie słyszał przez cały czas krzyków umierających i rannych, miał świadomość, że to nie oznacza, że ludzie przestali umierać i cudownie ozdrowieli, ale teraz ich krzyki i lamenty były cichsze, nie zalewały jego umysłu stałą kakofonią dźwięków i obrazów, jak podczas inwazji, dawał radę ignorować je na tyle, żeby móc nieco odpocząć.

-Zobaczycie… jeszcze się odegramy- obiecał cicho -Jeszcze będziemy walczyć…- wziął ostrożnie głębszy wdech i zaczął cicho śpiewać, uciszając szepty które zaczęły wsłuchiwać się w jego głos, kojąc własną krwawiącą duszę

- _Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła, kiedy my żyjemy~. Co nam obca przemoc wzięła, szablą odbierzemy.~...-_ dotarł do drugiej zwrotki, nim osunął się w ciemną otchłań snu.

* * *

Sny Torisa nie należały do przyjemnych, ale w sumie na nic innego nie liczył.

Najpierw śniło mu się morze dokumentów.

Stał na skraju czegoś co chyba było plażą i przecierał oczy ze zdumienia i przerażenia

-Ale co… a-ale j-jak?- wyjąkał z niedowierzaniem, podskoczył z piskiem kiedy poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń

-Mówiłem ci bierz się do roboty- powiedział jego szef z przyganą w głosie -Ale skoro postanowiłeś się lenić to proszę, masz czego nie chciałeś-

-A-ale to… to mi zajmie całą wieczność!- krzyknął Litwa łapiąc się za głowę

-Lepiej skończ marnować czas! Patrz tego jest więcej!- wrzasnął na niego szef, pokazując palcem na wodospad dokumentów spadający z nieba do morza

-NIEEEEEEEEE!-

Obudził się z krzykiem, spocony i blady, rozglądnął się spanikowany, ale nie znajdował się na żadnej plaży, ani tym bardziej nad żadnym morzem pełnym papierów

-Dievas… to był tylko sen- odetchnął z ulgą -Pokręcony koszmar- westchnął ciężko, ten sen był naprawdę głupi, a jednocześnie tak przerażający

-Koszmar hmm? Co było tak przerażającego, że wytrąciło cię z równowagi Литва?- Toris odwrócił głowę zszokowany, napotykając zimne spojrzenie Rosji. Nie znajdował się na plaży… ale też nie w swoim pokoju, poznawał to miejsce, w pewnym sensie to był jego pokój… ale nie w jego domu.

-Hmm? Coś nie tak? Wyglądasz na zdziwionego, że tu jesteś _Lietuva_ \- powiedział Ivan z uśmiechem

-Skąd się tu wziąłem?- zapytał Litwa zaczynając się trząść, to miejsce kojarzyło mu się jak najgorzej, z bólem i zimnem… tym wszechobecnym zimnem, przed którym nie dało się uciec, które mroziło aż do kości -Przecież… byłem u siebie… w swoim mieszkaniu…-

-O czym ty mówisz Литва?- zdziwił się Rosja -Jesteś moją własnością da? Ode mnie nie ma ucieczki~-

-Ja… jestem wolny… niezależny… niepodległy, więc jak?- wyszeptał Toris zbielałymi z zimna i strachu wargami

-Wolny? Niepodległy?- Ivan zaśmiał się cicho zbliżając się powoli do przerażonego do granic bruneta -Głuptasie kto ci nagadał takich bzdur? To był tylko sen~ Należysz do mnie i nic tego nie zmieni… a już zwłaszcza ty, nigdy się ode mnie nie uwolnisz~-

-NIE! TO NIE BYŁ SEN!- wrzasnął Litwa zrywając się z miejsca, zaskakując swojego oprawcę nagłą akcją -Byłem… jestem wolny! Nie jestem już twoim niewolnikiem!- ruszył biegiem przed siebie, mijając stojącego w miejscu Rosję. Nie oglądał się za siebie, musiał stąd uciec, odejść jak najdalej z tego przeklętego miejsca, złapał za klamkę głównych drzwi posiadłości, jednym szarpnięciem otworzył odrzwia…

Wypadł prosto na ulicę miasta, wciągnął głęboko powietrze zaskoczony nagłą zmianą scenerii, obejrzał się przez ramię, za nim nie było żadnej posiadłości. Miasto w którym się znalazł było dziwnie opustoszałe… i dziwnie znajome, jakby już kiedyś w nim był. Zaczął iść powoli przed siebie, duża część budynków była zrujnowana, ściany innych były osmalone i podziurawione kulami, jasne było, że jakiś czas temu odbyła się tu zajadła bitwa. Dostrzegł w końcu ludzi, kryli się wśród ruin, patrząc na niego z nieufnością i strachem

-Dlaczego… dlaczego to się stało? Dlaczego my?- szeptali między sobą śledząc go wzrokiem

-Pomóż nam… to tak boli-

-Jednych zabierają… innych mordują…-

-Traktują nas jak robactwo…-

-Nie oszczędzają nikogo… starców… kobiet… dzieci…-

-Zabierają nam nasze dzieci!-

-Uratuj nas! Pomóż nam! Pomóż… pomóż… POMÓŻ!-

Toris rzucił się biegiem przełykając własny łzy, w tych szeptach było tyle rozpaczy, tyle strachu, niepewności, złości, bezsilności… . Zatrzymał się na jakimś placu, właściwie zatrzymał go widok który tam zastał. Na środku placu stali ludzie, bezbronni cywile, oraz rozbrojeni wojskowi, zostali otoczeni przez oddział żołnierzy odzianych w szare mundury z czerwonymi opaskami na ramionach. Dowódca oddziału krzyknął coś w języku którego początkowo nie rozpoznał, na rozkaz jego ludzie unieśli swoje karabiny i bez ostrzeżenia oddali salwę w zgromadzoną na placu grupę. Krzyki mordowanych wibrowały w uszach Torisa, upadł na kolana zakrywając uszy dłońmi, ale dźwięk nie ustawał

-Totalnie nie powinno cię tu być- Litwa drgnął po raz kolejny czując na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń, wiedział kto to, ten głos rozpoznałby wszędzie, ale nie potrafił się obrócić żeby spojrzeć.

-Feliks… to…- wyszeptał patrząc na szkarłatną plamę rosnącą na płytach placu

-Nie patrz, nie słuchaj… obudź się Liet, to nie jest twój koszmar- powiedział Feliks cicho, w jego głosie brakowało tej charakterystycznej wesołej nuty, był znużony, pusty… czaiło się w nim przerażenie i ból

-Ale…- zaczął Litwa, tak bardzo chciał się odwrócić i spojrzeć na Polskę, ale coś go przed tym powstrzymywało

-Tak się kończą wojny… zwłaszcza te przegrane- powiedział blondyn zaciskając mocniej palce na ramieniu bruneta

-To nie jest wojna…- powiedział z przerażeniem Toris -To jest ludobójstwo… masakra…-

-Być może… ale to zwycięzca pisze historię prawda?- Feliks westchnął z bólem -Wracaj do siebie Liet, w Warszawie nie znajdziesz teraz nic oprócz cierpienia i rozpaczy-

-To jest Warszawa?- jęknął Litwa, nic dziwnego, że to miasto wydawało mu się znajome

-Tak- przytaknął Polska -Chociaż równie dobrze mogłoby to być każde z miast które zostały mi odebrane, po swojej stronie Niemcy powoli wyniszczają mój naród, po stronie sowieckiej tysiące moich ludzi są gnane jak bydło do łagrów… na Syberię…-

-To jest jakiś obłęd… przecież jak tak dalej pójdzie ty…- Toris urwał nie potrafiąc dokończyć tego zdania

-Nie przestaniemy walczyć, skorzystamy z każdej okazji żeby się odegrać, żeby odzyskać co zostało nam odebrane- powiedział Feliks nie zważając na słowa bruneta -Nasłuchuj, wyczekuj, jeszcze usłyszysz o Polakach, ale póki co wracaj do siebie, już zbyt wiele czasu spędziłeś w tym koszmarze-

-To jest sen?- zapytał Litwa przez łzy

-Tak, to jest sen… nie wiem dlaczego ty tu jesteś, nie powinieneś być… TO jest sen, ale to co tu widzisz dzieje się naprawdę- odparł Polska

-Jesteś tu?- Toris sięgnął dłonią i nakrył dłoń blondyna swoją, to uczucie, ciepło jego dłoni… jeśli to naprawdę był sen to był tak realny

-Jestem- powiedział Feliks -W każdej sekundzie, minucie, godzinie… kiedy tylko zamykam oczy, widzę to wszystko, każde miejsce w którym znajdują się moi ludzie, czuję ich cierpienie, słyszę ich lamenty… ale fizycznie mnie tu nie ma, to jest… totalnie pokręcone uczucie, być w tylu miejscach jednocześnie, a tak naprawdę znajdować się zupełnie gdzie indziej-

-Nie ma cię w Warszawie?- zapytał Litwa ściskając dłoń Polski mocniej

-Nie- powiedział ostro Feliks, Toris czuł, że to słowo było czymś więcej niż odpowiedzią na jego pytanie -Wiem o czym myślisz Liet i sugeruję ci żebyś przestał, nie szukaj mnie, masz własne zmartwienia na głowie, masz swoich ludzi, swoje terytorium, Wilno do ciebie wróciło, powinieneś się cieszyć-

-Jak mam się cieszyć, jeśli wiem co cię spotkało? Proszę pozwól mi…- zaczął z desperacją Litwa

-Zapomnij o tym pomyśle- przerwał mu Polska twardym głosem -Nie powinieneś zajmować się mną, kiedy masz własne zmartwienia. Jesteśmy państwami, nie mamy tego luksusu, pozwalającego nam na robienie wszystkiego co nam przyjdzie do głowy, wiesz jakie ciągnie to za sobą konsekwencje. Jeśli zareagujesz ty, zareaguje twój naród. Nie wciągaj w to swoich ludzi jeśli możesz tego uniknąć, tylko dlatego, że ty chcesz pomóc mnie, tym bardziej, że twoi ludzie nie mają ochoty pomagać moim po tym jak zostali przez nich potraktowani prawda? Może ty byłeś w stanie wybaczyć mnie, chociaż tak po prawdzie nie wiem jakim cudem się na to zdobyłeś, ale twoi ludzie nie wybaczyli moim ani za Wilno, ani za Ultimatum-

-Feliks ja… oczywiście, że mogłem ci wybaczyć… ja… miałem powód żeby ci wybaczyć…- Toris wziął głęboki wdech zbierając się w sobie żeby powiedzieć Feliksowi dlaczego mu wybaczył

-Jesteś strasznie uparty Liet, dobrowolnie wystawiasz się na ból i cierpienie- westchnął Feliks nie dając brunetowi dokończyć -Przestań robić z siebie męczennika, nie chce żebyś cierpiał niepotrzebnie… a teraz obudź się, wróć do swojego życia- powiedział cicho, delikatnie wysuwając dłoń z uścisku Litwy i zabierając ją z jego ramienia

-Poczekaj!- krzyknął Toris -Chciałem ci coś powiedzieć!- w końcu znalazł w sobie siłę żeby się odwrócić, jednak w chwili kiedy do zrobił dostał mocnego pstryczka w nos

-Obudź się Toris!- Litwa otworzył oczy, tym razem już naprawdę, ostatnie co zapamiętał nim sen się skończył, to spojrzenie jasnozielonych oczu. Zakrył twarz dłońmi, nie zdziwił się, że jego twarz znowu była mokra od łez, wciąż czuł to ciepłe uczucie na dłoni, jak gdyby naprawdę trzymał chwilę temu dłoń Feliksa.

-Znowu… znowu mi się wymknąłeś zanim zdążyłem ci powiedzieć…- szepnął z gorzkim rozczarowaniem, odsuwając powoli dłonie od twarzy i przyglądając im się. Światło wlewające się do pokoju przez szparę w zasłonach na oknie, dawały jasno do zrozumienia, że wstał nowy dzień. Usiadł i odgarnął kołdrę na bok, nie mógł marnować czasu na rozpamiętywanie snu, musiał wziąć się w garść… obudzić się. Spojrzał w kierunku biurka na którym wciąż zalegał stos dokumentów

-Czas zabrać się do roboty… zanim mój pierwszy sen stanie się rzeczywistością- mruknął, musiał odciągnąć swoje myśli od pozostałych dwóch snów.

* * *

Feliks obudził się z jękiem, znów zarył w coś głową, ale nie to było najgorsze. Przyśnił mu się chyba najdziwniejszy koszmar spośród tych które go dręczyły w snach i na jawie. Nie dziwiła go treść, ostatnio stale nawiedzały go takie obrazy. Dziwiła go za to obecność kogoś kogo zupełnie się w tym śnie nie spodziewał. Czuł ciepłe mrowienie w jednej z dłoni, w swoim śnie nie miał rękawiczek, więc uczucie dotyku nie było przytłumione, było takie ciepłe… zupełnie jak…

-Zupełnie jakbyś naprawdę tam był…- szepnął Feliks -Totalnie tego nie rozumiem… dlaczego miałbyś tam być?-

Syknął głośno i zmrużył oczy kiedy do przyczepy wdarł się ostry promień światła słonecznego, spędził tyle czasu w ciemnej przyczepie, że uczucie przypominało jakby ktoś wypalał mu oczy.

-Wstawaj śmieciu!- rozległ się głos Niemiec, który odchylił płachtę zakrywającą tył przyczepy -Jesteśmy na miejscu-

Domyślając się, że nie dostanie żadnej pomocy, Polska zaczął gramolić się z przyczepy, było to co prawda trudne, ale sen mimo że nie przyjemny, pokrzepił go na tyle, że był w stanie stanąć na nogi i zeskoczyć na ziemię. Wciąż mrużył oczy starając się przyzwyczaić do światła, jednak nie dano mu na to zbyt wiele czasu

- _Schneller, bewege dich du polnisches Schwein! -_ krzyknął któryś z niemieckich żołnierzy trącając go w plecy lufą karabinu, chcąc nie chcąc ruszył przed siebie, powoli odzyskiwał ostrość widzenia. Szli w stronę jakiegoś wielkiego budynku, gmach prezentował się całkiem imponująco, ale atmosfera wokół była taka… zimna i nieprzystępna.

Wnętrze wcale nie poprawiało pierwszego wrażenia, hol był niesamowicie przestronny i chyba nieogrzewany bo ramiona Feliksa pokryły się gęsią skórką, niemal od momentu w którym przekroczył próg.

- _Możecie już odejść, dam sobie radę sam_ \- powiedział Ludwig odprawiając żołnierzy i zamykając drzwi posiadłości -Będziesz tu przebywał póki moi przełożeni nie zadecydują gdzie cie umieścić- zwrócił się do Polski -Nawet nie próbuj myśleć o ucieczce, straże na zewnątrz zrobią z ciebie sito, jeśli tylko postawisz nogę na zewnątrz-

-Dzięki za ostrzeżenie, doprawdy niczego innego się nie spodziewałem- powiedział ironicznie Feliks -I co będziesz mnie teraz pilnował dwadzieścia cztery na dobę?-

-Nie ja- oznajmił Niemcy prowadząc go w stronę niewielkich drzwi zaraz przy wejściu, otworzył drzwi i wepchnął go do środka nie interesując się tym czy upadnie czy nie -Na twoje szczęście nie mam teraz czasu, żeby się tobą zajmować. Muszę iść zameldować się moim przełożonym i odebrać dalsze rozkazy w tym te dotyczące ciebie- z tymi słowami Ludwig zamknął drzwi, sądząc po odgłosach opuścił posiadłość chwilę później.

-Cóż… przynajmniej mnie nie pobił na dzień dobry- mruknął Feliks podnosząc się z kolan -Co to w ogóle jest za miejsce?- zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu w którym się znalazł

-Czy to nie oczywiste? To dom Niemiec- odparł żeński głos, Polska spojrzał w kierunku z którego dochodził i zmrużył oczy starając się rozpoznać osobę do której należał

-Witam w piekle braciszku- oznajmiła Czechy uśmiechając się do niego posępnie

* * *

-Ach~ Wizyta u Estonii była taka pokrzepiająca, rzeczowa…- mruknął Rosja przeciągając się -Robota prawie skończona pozostało jeszcze tylko…- Ivan zerknął na list który otrzymał od swoich przełożonych, kraje bałtyckie mógł już odhaczyć, wedle paktu, Niemcy miał nie mieszać się w jego wpływy w tych regionach.

-Ach mam~ Wygląda na to, że nadeszła pora na wizytę u Finlandii~- zanucił Rosja chowając list pod płaszczem.

* * *

-Dobra robota z Polską- pochwalił Ludwiga jeden z jego przełożonych -Pierwszy krok do wykonania Generalnego Planu Wschodniego za nami, niniejszym udzielam zezwolenia na kontynuowanie Małego Planu -

-Tak jest!- powiedział Niemcy salutując -Co mam zrobić z Łukasiewiczem? Rozkazano mi dostarczyć go żywcem-

-Ach tym się nie martw, przetrzymaj go chwilę u siebie, doktor Fleischer zajmie się nim jak tylko wróci z urlopu, czyli za około tydzień- powiedział zarządca machając od niechcenia ręką -W międzyczasie zaczniemy przygotowania do ataku na Francję, Danię i Norwegię-

-Francję? Dysponujemy dość dużymi siłami, żeby przełamać Linię Maginota?- zapytał Ludwig starając się nie okazywać zdziwienia

-Och nie to by było samobójstwo, fortyfikacje Linii Maginota są naprawdę potężne, ale… mają jedną istotną wadę, nie rozciągają się wzdłuż CAŁEJ granicy Francji- powiedział mężczyzna z uśmiechem -Ci głupcy z Francji i Wielkiej Brytanii używają zbyt przestarzałej strategii i sprzętu, ponadto wciąż wierzą w to, że nie odważymy się zaatakować mocarstwa jakim jest Francja-

-Nie wiedzą jak bardzo się mylą- stwierdził jeden z generałów pochylając się nad mapą Europy, na której narysowane były strzałki wskazujące kierunki działań poszczególnych oddziałów -Najpierw Belgia, Holandia i Luksemburg… potem zgnieciemy to śmieszne ''mocarstwo''-

* * *

 **Klasycznych słów kilka ode mnie**

 ** _Schneller, bewege dich du polnisches Schwein! - Rusz się ty polska świnio!_**

 **Литва - Litwa (ros.)**

 ** _Dievas! - Boże! (lit.)_**

 **Generalny Plan Wschodni- zakładał likwidację lub wywiezienie na Syberię w większej części ludów słowiańskich, bałtyckich, żydów, Białorusinów, Ukraińców i Rosjan, pozostawiając tylko niewielką część do niewolniczej pracy i elementów ''wartościowych rasowo'' przeznaczonych do germanizacji, w celu ''utworzenia przestrzeni życiowej dla lepszej rasy (Niemców)''**

 **Mały Plan- był tą częścią Generalnego Planu Wschodniego, która zaczęła być realizowana w trakcie wojny, polegał w głównej mierze na likwidacji warstw przywódczych narodu polskiego, a następnie pozostałej części Polaków określanych jako "niebezpieczni".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ten rozdział dedykuje tym którzy mieli obawy o elementy romansu** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

-Och hej Czechy!- przywitał się Feliks uprzejmie -Miło mi, że jednak się do mnie przyznajesz!- Czechy tylko przewaliła oczyma i westchnęła ciężko

-Dlaczego miałabym się do ciebie nie przyznawać? Fakt, jesteś bezczelnym, aroganckim, bezmyślnym egoistą i czasami naprawdę żałuję, że to ja dałam ci chrzest, ale mimo wszystko jesteśmy spokrewnieni… no i może to zabrzmi niewiarygodnie ale masz też swoje dobre strony-

-Jestem taki szczęśliwy!- powiedział Polska wzruszonym głosem -Czechy się do mnie przyznaje~-

-Wiesz co? Odwołuje to co powiedziałam, kim ty w ogóle jesteś?- powiedziała poirytowana brunetka

-No wiesz co siostra? To było nie miłe- mruknął Feliks wydymając policzki

-Podałbyś chociaż rękę albo coś- Czechy wstała z krzesła które zajmowała i podeszła bliżej blondyna

-Och faktycznie! Poczekaj chwilę…- powiedział Polska odwracając się do niej tyłem

-Co ty…- dziewczyna w końcu dostrzegła sznury na przegubach brata -Och rozumiem, daj mi chwilkę zaraz się tym zajmę- po kilku minutach uporała się z więzami i wrzuciła zakrwawioną linę do kosza na śmieci

-Dzięki!- jęknął z ulgą Feliks rozcierając ostrożnie nadgarstki, odwrócił się i uścisnął dłoń Czech -Cześć siostra!- przywitał się ponownie z szerokim uśmiechem

-Jesteś idiotą- stwierdziła Czechy ale uśmiechnęła się i odwzajemniła uścisk

-Zapytałbym co tu robisz, ale to pytanie jest bez sensu, więc zapytam raczej gdzie masz Słowację?- spytał Polska

-Gdzieś się szwenda i wykonuje obowiązki domowe, miałam mu pomagać ale nakazano mi… zająć się nowym gościem, rozumiem, że chodzi o ciebie- odparła Czechy lustrując blondyna wzrokiem -Wyglądasz okropnie- skrzywiła się na widok ran i całej tej zakrzepłej krwi

-No dzięki, to zasługa Niemiec… i Rosji- mruknął Feliks

-Rosji? Czyli wielki brat też brał w tym udział? Chodź doprowadzimy cię odrobinę do porządku, a potem wyjaśnię ci zasady tu panujące- westchnęła Czechy

-Prędzej przepłynę nago Ocean Spokojny, śpiewając przy tym ''Rządź Brytanio, morzami świata rządź!'' niż przyznam się do jakiegokolwiek pokrewieństwa z tym psychopatą- warknął Polska idąc za siostrą

-Chcesz czy nie on też należy do Słowian- mruknęła brunetka -Nawet jeśli ma sojusz z Niemcami, wciąż jest dla niego Untermensch- uśmiechnęła się gorzko

-Och czyli rozumiem, że nie tylko w stosunku do mnie Ludwig używa tego przemiłego określenia- Feliks przewalił oczyma

-No nie tylko… w jego oczach każdy lud niegermański to rasa podludzi- odparła Czechy

-Milutko… wiesz w związku z tą wiadomością mam wrażenie, że w którymś momencie Ivan pożałuje jakichkolwiek układów z Ludwigiem- stwierdził Polska

-Być może- mruknęła Czechy w zamyśleniu -Chcesz coś do przebrania czy będziesz paradował uwalany krwią?-

-Jeśli mam dostać takie samo wdzianko jak ty, to wolę zostać z tym co mam dziękuję- stwierdził Feliks patrząc na niemiecki mundur w który odziana była jego siostra

-To nie tak, że chcę w tym chodzić… nie mam wyboru- powiedziała Czechy z irytacją -No dobra w takim razie skoro nie chcesz to idziemy do łazienki, trzeba cie chociaż odrobinę wyczyścić, nie wiem czy wiesz ale prawie całą twarz masz pokrytą krwią-

-Domyślam się- mruknął Feliks -Mój nos miał pechowe bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z butem Niemiec…-

-Chyba wolę nie wnikać w szczegóły- stwierdziła Czechy po chwili milczenia -Czym go tak wkurzyłeś, że tak cie sponiewierał?-

-Mówiłaś, że nie chcesz znać szczegółów- powiedział Polska unosząc brwi

-Nooo… może troszeczkę- mruknęła brunetka, w drodze do łazienki spotkali Słowację który akurat roznosił czyste ręczniki

-Cześć brat!- krzyknął Feliks machając do niego

-Dobry Jezu Polska! Wyglądasz okropnie!- krzyknął szatyn z przerażeniem o mało co nie upuszczając ręczników

-Taa… też się cieszę, że cie widzę- westchnął blondyn przewalając oczyma

-Przepraszam! To nie tak, że się nie cieszę tylko… chociaż w sumie chyba wolałbym żeby cie tu nie było…- mruknął zakłopotany Słowacja

-Spoko… też jakby wolałbym być gdzie indziej, ale w sumie cieszę się, że macie się w miarę dobrze- powiedział Feliks

-No fajnie ale teraz nie mamy czasu na pogaduchy… chodź Polska, a ty Slovakia wracaj do pracy, zanim Austria cię przyłapie- powiedziała Czechy rozglądając się, Słowacja tylko kiwnął głową i pożegnał się z nimi szybko, wracając do swoich spraw

-Och to Austria robi tu za dozorcę?- zapytał Feliks kiedy weszli do łazienki

-Kiedy Niemiec nie ma w domu to owszem… czyli przez większość czasu, wiesz on zalicza się do tej ''lepszej rasy'' więc ma swoje przywileje… przynajmniej traktuje nas minimalnie lepiej niż Ludwig- odparła brunetka rozglądając się za czymś czym mogli wyczyścić uniform Feliksa

-Ciekawe co na to Lizzie- mruknął Polska odkręcając kran żeby zrobić porządek ze swoją twarzą

-Nie jest zadowolona tyle ci mogę powiedzieć- powiedziała Czechy -No co?- zapytała widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Feliksa -Węgry też tu jest, przyjechała niedawno, parę dni przed tobą-

-Ją też zaatakowali?- zapytał Polska

-Och nie, przyjechała bo… zresztą sama ci to wytłumaczy jak ją zobaczysz- mruknęła Czechy -Czekaj pomogę ci z tym… na litość boską nie wierć się tak!-

-Ale to łaskocze- wymamrotał Feliks starając się nie ruszać

-Bądź mężczyzną i znieś to po męsku!- fuknęła Czechy -No dobra… to był kiepski dowcip- mruknęła przepraszająco napotykając spojrzenie Polski, jakby nie patrzeć ostatnio zniósł o wiele więcej, w odpowiedzi mruknął tylko coś niewyraźnie. Powoli Czechy usuwała z twarzy brata zakrzepłą krew, przy okazji opatrując pomniejsze ranki

-Co z twoim okiem?- zapytała unosząc brew oglądając paskudną szramę przecinającą twarz Feliksa

-Nie wiem, nie jestem lekarzem…- mruknął blondyn -Mam problemy z otwieraniem go od kiedy Ivan poharatał mnie moją własną szablą-

-Czy to też część tych szczegółów o których wolałabym nie słyszeć, ale jestem ich ciekawa?- zapytała Czechy ostrożnie badając oko Polski -Chyba nie jest uszkodzone… ale podejrzewam, że poszedł któryś z nerwów w powiece dlatego nie możesz go swobodnie otwierać, może na razie lepiej będzie jak nie będziesz próbował to być może się poprawi-

-Taa to część tych szczegółów, później ci opowiem… och faktycznie teraz lepiej, jakby poznaje tego przystojniaka- stwierdził Feliks oglądając swoje odbicie w lustrze, jego twarz wyglądała znacznie lepiej bez warstwy zakrzepłej krwi

-Przystojniaka… no dobra nie będę się kłócić- powiedziała brunetka przewalając oczyma

-No co? Litwa poleciał na moją urodę- zażartował Polska mrugając zdrowym okiem, jednocześnie poczuł bolesne ukłucie w piersi na wspomnienie ostatniej rozmowy z Torisem

-Ja ciągle jestem zdania, że poleciał na ciebie bo obaj jesteście emocjonalnymi idiotami- stwierdziła brutalnie Czechy -Dobra teraz spróbujemy zrobić coś z twoim mundurem… cudów się nie spodziewaj, krew strasznie ciężko schodzi z ubrań-

-Może go zdejmę? Będzie łatwiej- zasugerował Feliks puszczając mimo uszu uwagę o byciu idiotą

-Całkiem dobry pomysł… wiesz co? Póki Niemiec nie ma w domu, a Austria jeszcze o tobie nie wie, to sugeruje ci wziąć prysznic- powiedziała Czechy wskazując na kabinę -Ty się ogarniesz, ja ogarnę twoje ciuchy i będzie okej-

-Prysznic to aż tak rzadki luksus tutaj?- zapytał Polska zdziwiony

-Owszem, więc lepiej decyduj się szybko- odparła brunetka -Jak jesteś grzeczny i posłuszny, to masz możliwość wzięcia prysznica raz w tygodniu, ale znając ciebie, to znajdziesz się w tej grupie która będzie mogła się wykąpać raz na miesiąc w ciepłej wodzie-

-W takim układzie chyba skorzystam- mruknął Feliks krzywiąc się -Ale w takim razie musisz na chwilę wyjść-

-Niby dlaczego?- zapytała podejrzliwie Czechy

-Aż tak jesteś zdesperowana żeby zobaczyć mnie nago?- Polska wyszczerzył zęby poruszając brwiami -Wiesz jesteś moją siostrą to brzmi co najmniej niewłaściwie~-

-Idiota!- krzyknęła Czechy robiąc się czerwona na twarzy i wychodząc z łazienki, trzasnęła ze złością drzwiami słysząc śmiech brata i jego komentarz ''Siostra twoja twarz zrobiła się taaaaka czerwona~''. Oparła się plecami o drzwi czekając aż będzie mogła wejść i zająć się mundurem blondyna.

-Jakim cudem po tym wszystkim masz w sobie jeszcze siłę żeby się wydurniać?- mruknęła do siebie Czechy, zachowanie Feliksa wytrącało ją z równowagi, nawet bardziej niż dotychczas. Od czasu aneksji jej i Słowacji, rzadko kiedy udawało jej się uśmiechnąć, a on po dostaniu generalnego łomotu i praktycznym rozwiązaniu jego państwa, zachował w sobie jeszcze tyle optymizmu żeby sobie żartować. Do łazienki weszła dopiero kiedy usłyszała szum wody pod prysznicem, wzięła do rąk mundur i zaczęła się mu przyglądać, przesuwała materiał przez palce wyszukując czegoś więcej niż plam krwi. Polska mógł ją oszukać swoim beztroskim zachowaniem, mógł nie okazywać jak bardzo został poturbowany podczas inwazji, ich ciała może goiły się szybko, ale dobrze wiedziała, że ból pozostawał jeszcze długo.

Prawdę widziała też w jego oczach, nie były takie same jak zapamiętała, jasne i pełne radości, dostrzegła w nich strach, ból i niepewność.

-Rana postrzałowa barku, łydki i dłoni…- mruknęła pod nosem badając dziury i rozdarcia w materiale munduru i rękawic -Dłoń przeszyta na wylot… złamany nos… prawdopodobnie rozległe obrażenia wewnętrzne… rana cięta na twarzy… liczne sińce i otarcia, nadgarstki zdarte więzami niemal do kości...- westchnęła ciężko biorąc się za czyszczenie

-Ty przeklęty idioto- powiedziała cicho mrugając żeby pozbyć się łez, wiedziała co działo się podczas inwazji, jej właśni ludzie brali w tym udział, co sprawiało, że nie mogła patrzeć na Feliksa i nie czuć bolesnego poczucia winy… chociaż w tym temacie Słowacja musiał czuć się jeszcze gorzej, jego własna armia otwarcie zaatakowała Polskę, jej ludzie zostali włączeni do oddziałów Niemiec. Feliks pewnie też zdawał sobie sprawę z ich udziału, a mimo to traktował ich przyjaźnie.

-Siostra skończyłaś już z tym mundurem?- zawołał Polska

-''Co ze mnie za siostra, skoro zaatakowałam własnego brata?''- pomyślała gorzko Czechy -Taaa… zrobiłam co mogłam…-

-To mogę już wyjść i się wysuszyć?- zapytał Feliks wychylając głowę z kabiny

-Tak tak… już wychodzę, tylko się pośpiesz, musisz jeszcze poznać zasady- mruknęła brunetka ponownie wychodząc z łazienki żeby zaczekać aż jej brat się ubierze. Czekała kilka minut pogrążona we własnych ponurych rozmyślaniach, nim Polska wynurzył się z łazienki, prysznic sprawił mu widoczną ulgę.

-Uff… znacznie lepiej- westchnął przeczesując palcami wilgotne jeszcze włosy -To co teraz?-

-Teraz idziemy do salonu, po drodze wyjaśnię ci podstawowe kwestie- oznajmiła Czechy ruszając przed siebie i nakazując mu podążać za sobą

-Po pierwsze, zero rozmawiania w ojczystym języku… w ogóle w języku innym niż niemiecki- powiedziała brunetka

-Umm… ale teraz…- zaczął niepewnie Feliks

-Oczywiście wszyscy mają w dupie tą zasadę, stosujemy się do niej tylko wtedy kiedy w pobliżu są Austria lub Niemcy- dodała w ramach wyjaśnień

-A Prusy?- zapytał zdziwiony Polska

-Gilbert nie zaglądnął tu ani razu odkąd tu jestem, nie wiem czy to była jego decyzja czy Ludwig nie pozwala mu tu wchodzić- Czechy wzruszyła ramionami -Zresztą to bez znaczenia pewnie jest nie lepszy od tej dwójki-

-Druga zasada, to masz się słuchać rozkazów, jak każą ci szorować kible, to idziesz szorować kible i nie komentujesz tego w żaden sposób- powiedziała z naciskiem brunetka, wiedziała, że Polska ma bardzo niewyparzony język

-A trzecia zasada to ogólne niepyskowanie do ''lepszych od ciebie''- wycedziła przez zęby Czechy

-I czwarta zasada, jak wyjdziesz poza dom to cię zastrzelą- dorzucił Feliks

-Kto ci to powiedział?- zapytała zaskoczona Czechy

-Ludwig po tym jak mnie tu przyprowadził- odparł blondyn

-Cóż… generalnie to tak… znaczy możemy wyjść do ogrodu, tam też trzeba pracować, ale…- powiedziała brunetka

-To ja chyba jestem ''gościem'' specjalnym, bo mnie powiedziano, że zostanę podziurawiony jak sito, jak tylko przekroczę próg posiadłości- powiedział Feliks

-Może… w sumie jesteś pierwszą osobą tutaj która jest tak poturbowana…- zaczęła Czechy wprowadzając go do salonu, gdzie została zmuszona do przerwania swojej wypowiedzi bo rozległ się krzyk

-O Boże Feliks!- krzyknęła długowłosa brunetka zrywając się z kanapy

-Yo Lizzie!- przywitał się Polska szczerząc zęby i unosząc rękę w geście powitania, parę sekund później wydał z siebie głośne ''Ouff!'', kiedy Węgry rzuciła się na niego żeby go wyściskać, po drugiej stronie salonu Austria nie wyglądał na zachwyconego jej zachowaniem

-Lizzie…- jęknął Feliks czując jak jego niedawno zrośnięte żebra trzeszczą niebezpiecznie, Węgry miała krzepę...

-Dobry Boże tak się martwiłam! Słyszałam, że zostałeś zaatakowany, miałam nadzieje, że jakoś dasz sobie radę i…- mówiła szybko Elizabeta nie dając blondynowi dojść do słowa

-Węgry…- powiedziała Czechy patrząc na zmieniającego kolory na twarzy Polskę

-Lizzie!… Powietrza!- wykrztusił blondyn czując jak Węgry wyciska z niego ostatnie porcje tlenu, jakby tego było mało, to gdyby wzrok Austrii mógł zabijać, już dawno byłby trupem

-Żądał, żebym pozwoliła mu na wkroczenie jego wojsk na moje tereny i zaatakowanie cię też od mojej strony, ale się na to nie zgodziłam!- mówiła dalej Elizabeta nie dając sobie przerwać

-Pomocy!…- wymamrotał Feliks czując jak kręci mu się w głowie, a jego świadomość zaczyna niebezpiecznie odpływać

-WĘGRY!- wrzasnęła Czechy, w końcu skupiając na sobie uwagę długowłosej nacji

-Co?!- zapytała Lizzie zirytowana tym, że ktoś jej przerywa

-Miło, że się troszczysz ale zaraz Królestwo Węgier zmiażdży Rzeczpospolitą Polską- odparła Czechy wskazując na Polskę

-O mój Boże przepraszam!- krzyknęła Elizabeta rozluźniając uścisk -Feliks nic ci nie jest?- zapytała zmartwiona potrząsając silnie, półprzytomnym Feliksem

-Ch-chyba?- wykrztusił Polska -T-też się cieszę, że cię widzę Lizzie, ale nie pamiętam powodu dla którego miałabyś mnie udusić… no i twój mąż nie wygląda na zadowolonego…-

-Roderich nie jest moim mężem już ładnych parę lat, a jego obecne zachowanie za nic mi się nie podoba, więc może się wypchać- oświadczyła Węgry -Mam prawo przytulić swojego przyjaciela o którego się martwię-

-''Prawo może i masz, ale wszyscy wiemy komu się za to oberwie''- pomyślała Czechy patrząc ukradkiem na Austrię, a potem na Polskę

-Tooo… może jakby usiądziemy i pogadamy na spokojnie?- zasugerował Feliks -Chyba, że pan Austria ma coś przeciwko?- rozmawiał z Elizabetą w swoim języku, ale najwyraźniej jej obecność nieco naginała zasady panujące w tym domu

-Nie mam nic przeciwko- powiedział chłodno Austria, było jasne, że myśli zupełnie coś innego -Póki nie dostanę poleceń co z tobą zrobić, możecie sobie porozmawiać-

* * *

Toris ślęczał nad papierami zerkając niecierpliwie to na zegarek to za okno, czekając na nadejście nocy, myślał nad tym dziwnym ostatnim snem, był tak realny…

-''Może… może znów uda mi się go spotkać, jeśli zasnę? Może gdybym wrócił tam… na pola...''- potrząsnął głową, ta myśl nawiedzała go niemal od chwili kiedy się obudził.

-Jest środek dnia na litość Boską!- syknął porządkując dokumenty na biurku -Skup się Toris! To pewnie i tak nie wypali…- westchnął cicho i zebrał wszystkie dokumenty z którymi już się wyrobił, musiał zanieść je szefowi i wziąć kolejną partię.

-Przyznaj się po prostu masz obsesję- mruknął zbierając się do wyjścia -Cóż… to było szybkie… jeszcze miesiąc temu byłeś na niego wściekły, a teraz masz szczerą ochotę rzucić wszystko w diabły i ruszyć mu na ratunek-

 _Nawet o tym nie myśl Liet, zareagujesz ty, zareaguje cały twój naród._

-Gówno prawda- mruknął zmierzając w stronę siedziby rządu -To nie tak, że chcę wypowiedzieć wojnę Niemcom i rzucić się w wir walki… chcę cię tylko znaleźć, pomóc ci… upewnić się, że jesteś bezpieczny…-

 _Zaciągnąć do łóżka i uczynić swoim niewolnikiem~!_ Krzyknął radośnie głos Feliksa w jego głowie.

-''Nie… nie nie nie nie...''- nie miał na podorędziu biurka więc musiał się posłużyć ścianą kamienicy obok której przechodził -''Nawet nie próbuj o tym więcej myśleć!''-

-''Za dużo czasu spędzonego z Feliksem...''- **ŁUP!**

-''Za dużo myślenia o Feliksie...''- **ŁUP!**

-''Za duża tęsknota za Feliksem...''- **ŁUP!**

-Co on robi?- usłyszał jakiś wystraszony szept

-Zignoruj go kochanie, to jakiś wariat… normalni ludzie nie próbują przebić głową muru- odparł inny głos równie cicho

Nie miał pojęcia jak to się działo, że potrafił tak płynnie przejść z zamartwiania się o Polskę, do myślenia o nim w zdecydowanie niewłaściwy sposób. I dlaczego ta najbardziej nierozsądna część jego umysłu brzmiała zupełnie jak głos Feliksa?!

-''Miałeś chyba znieść jakieś dokumenty do szefa co nie?''- przypomniał sobie ruszając w dalszą drogę, rozmasowując obolałe czoło.

-Och witaj Toris, lepiej się już czujesz?- zapytał szef kiedy Litwa wszedł do jego gabinetu

-''Nieeeee? Mam dziwne sny, o myślach nie wspominając...''- pomyślał kładąc dokumenty na biurku -Tak… na pewno lepiej niż wczoraj- powiedział z westchnieniem -Przyszedłem po nowe papiery…-

-Hmm… właściwie nie zostało tego zbyt wiele… uwijasz się szybciej niż myślałem, nie mógłbyś posiedzieć tu chwilę i zająć się tymi najświeższymi sprawami?- zapytał szef -To co ci zostało w domu nie jest aż tak istotne, możesz to donieść później- Litwa kiwnął głową i tak nie miał lepszych rzeczy do roboty

-No i… zacznij się pakować, przenosimy się do Wilna skoro je odzyskaliśmy- Toris zacisnął palce na pliku dokumentów który dostał

-Tak jest szefie… zacznę jak tylko wrócę- mruknął -Mogę iść z tym gdzieś indziej?- zapytał pokazując na papiery, nie chciał wracać do gabinetu obok…

-Oczywiście, możesz nawet iść z tym do stołówki, jadłeś dziś śniadanie?- zapytał szef

-Uch… nie?- mruknął zażenowany Toris

-No to leć, tylko niczego nie poplam!- Litwa pokiwał głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia kierując się do kantyny

* * *

-Podsumowując- zaczął Feliks po wysłuchaniu Elizabety -Niemcy chciał żebyś przepuściła przez swój teren jego wojska, żeby mógł mnie zaatakować z chyba każdej strony, ale mu na to nie pozwoliłaś. Ale teraz twój szef żeby uniknąć tego co stało się ze mną, chce podpisać sojusz z Trzecią Rzeszą?-

-Tak- westchnęła Węgry ciężko -Dlatego tu jestem, czekam na decyzję Niemiec, a potem wracam do swojego kraju, naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć w to co ci zrobili...-

-Hmm… nie powiem żeby mi się to podobało, ale rozumiem powody- stwierdził Polska, żując ostrożnie kanapkę którą dostał od Czech, na którą łaskawie zgodził się Austria, to był chyba jego pierwszy posiłek od dwóch tygodni

-Mnie też się to nie podoba- stwierdziła Węgry -Ale nic na to nie poradzę-

-Niby to lepsze niż zostać najechanym bez ostrzeżenia- Feliks wzruszył ramionami, biorąc kolejnego malutkiego kęsa

-Rany… ale się grzebiesz z tą kanapką, jak ci nie smakuje to oddaj- westchnęła Czechy sprzątając salon

-Smakuje i nie oddam- stwierdził Polska -Stulecia minęły od kiedy ostatnio zrobiłaś mi kanapkę, więc mam zamiar rozkoszować się tą chwilą-

-Ty mały cholerny…- zaczęła Czechy

-No i miałem złamaną szczękę, wolę nie przesadzać z testowaniem czy dobrze się zrosła- dodał Feliks -Rosja- odpowiedział na nieme pytanie siostry -Skurwiel ma chyba łapy ze stali-

-Wyrażaj się- powiedział Austria ostro, Polska już szykował się żeby się odgryźć, ale powstrzymał się widząc ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Czech, ograniczył się tylko do niezbyt przyjaznego spojrzenia

-Czechy zaprowadź go do jego pokoju- powiedział nagle Roderich jakby w reakcji na spojrzenie Feliksa

-Ale… zaraz ma być obiad i…- zaczęła brunetka

-Czy wyraziłem się nie jasno?- zapytał zimno Austria -Ma swoją kanapkę, nie dostałem polecenia żeby go nakarmić-

-Tak jest- powiedziała cicho Czechy -Do którego?-

-Do tego do którego trafiają wszyscy nowi- odparł Roderich -Mam nadzieje, że wyjaśniłaś mu zasady, potem rozmówię się z nim na osobności-

-Rod…- powiedziała cicho Węgry mierząc swojego byłego męża nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem

-Postępuje tylko według narzuconych mi zasad Elizabeto, nie zapominaj, że ty też jesteś tu gościem i tak pozwoliłem wam wszystkim na znaczne ustępstwa- powiedział Austria twardo

-Chodź- powiedziała cicho Czechy podchodząc do Polski -Zaraz pewnie znowu się pokłócą, lepiej być wtedy jak najdalej-

-Uch…- mruknął Feliks wstając z miejsca tak szybko jak zdołał -To zmywajmy się zanim któreś z nas oberwie rykoszet patelnią-

-Często się ze sobą kłócą?- zapytał Polska kiedy były już poza salonem

-Przynajmniej raz dziennie od kiedy Węgry tu jest- odparła Czechy -Radzę ci uważać dziś na Austrię-

-Dlaczego?- zapytał zdziwiony blondyn

-Bo podejrzewam, że tym razem pójdzie o ciebie- odparła brunetka

-A co ja takiego zrobiłem?- Feliks uniósł brwi ze zdumienia

-Ty nic konkretnego, bardziej chodzi o to co zrobiła Węgry- mruknęła Czechy

-Chodzi ci o to jak mnie prawie zmiażdżyła? Ale to nie był mój pomysł!- krzyknął Polska

-Jezu ciszej!- syknęła brunetka rozglądając się wokół -Nawet jeśli ty nic nie zrobiłeś, to wiesz przecież, że Austria jest okropnie zazdrosny o swoją żonę… byłą żonę- poprawiła się

-Ale ja i Lizzie jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi!- syknął Feliks

-Wiem ale… po prostu uważaj na siebie dobra? Przyciągasz kłopoty jak magnes- westchnęła Czechy -To twój pokój, przynajmniej na razie- powiedziała otwierając drzwi do małego pokoiku bez okien

-Szczyt luksusów to to nie jest- mruknął Polska, w pokoju znajdowało się tylko rozlatujące się łóżko, taboret i stolik -Przynajmniej wszystko jest czyste…-

-Muszę wracać do swoich obowiązków- powiedziała Czechy cicho -I zamknąć cię na klucz- dodała prawie szeptem

-Och… w sumie czego innego mogłem się spodziewać… w końcu to dom Niemiec…- mruknął Feliks podchodząc do łóżka i wyciągając się na nim -To narazka siostra! Dokończę swoją randkę z kanapką i odpocznę chwilę-

-Trzymaj się- mruknęła Czechy wychodząc i zamykając drzwi, rozległo się ciche kliknięcie kiedy przekręciła klucz w zamku

-Czyli teraz zacznie się piekło co?- westchnął Feliks -Przynajmniej miałem chwilę na złapanie oddechu-

* * *

-Co ty i twoja armia robicie na mojej ziemi Rosja?-

Ivan uniósł rękę zatrzymując swoje oddziały i mrużąc oczy, okolica wyglądała na opustoszałą, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się kiedy namierzył osobę która wypowiedziała te słowa,

-Wygląda na to, że się mnie spodziewałeś Finlandia~- zanucił Rosja

-Po twoim ataku na Polskę dotarło do mnie, że traktat o nieagresji który podpisaliśmy jest tyle samo warty co ten który miałeś z Feliksem… a po tym jak ostrzelałeś własną wioskę i stwierdziłeś, że to moja artyleria to zrobiła, nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości… pytam jeszcze raz co tu robisz?- zapytał Tino

-A na co ci to wygląda? Hmm Finlandia?- zapytał wpatrując się w stojący w pewnej odległości od niego, odziany w biały kombinezon kraj skandynawski

-Szczerze? Na inwazję, niczym nie usprawiedliwioną i bezpodstawną- powiedział Tino

-Hmm… czy ja wiem czy bezpodstawną? Jestem tu żeby włączyć ciebie i twoje terytorium do Matki Rosji~ tak jak to było wcześniej- powiedział Ivan

-A skąd pomysł, że się na to zgodzę? Jestem neutralny, nie obchodzą mnie twoje interesy i zamiary- oświadczył Finlandia -Nie jestem twoją marionetką jak kraje bałtyckie, ani nie będę twoją ofiarą jak Polska, wynoś się stąd!-

-Wygląda na to, że będę cie musiał wziąć siłą- stwierdził Rosja udając ubolewanie

-Możesz próbować- powiedział Tino wycofując się powoli -Ale nie myśl, że pójdzie ci łatwo… nie myśl, że inne kraje będą bezczynnie patrzeć…-

-W przypadku Polski patrzyli- uśmiechnął się Ivan -I wiesz co? Jedyne na co się zdobyli to _potępienie_ moich działań… ale dość już gadania!- krzyknął dając swoim oddziałom sygnał do ataku. Finlandia zaklął i rozmył się w otoczeniu dzięki swojemu kombinezonowi maskującemu, dał swoim oddziałom przez radio, rozkaz do mobilizacji

-Wyślijcie komunikat do Ligii Narodów! Niech przyślą wsparcie w ludziach i sprzęcie! A jak chcą to mogą próbować przemówić Rosji do rozumu o ile jakiś ma!-

* * *

Feliks westchnął z irytacją krążąc po swoim ''pokoju'', kiedy się upewnił, że Czechy sobie poszła, zsunął się z łóżka żeby zbadać, czy z tego pomieszczenia jest jakieś wyjście, nie zdziwił się zbytnio, kiedy jego poszukiwania okazały się fiaskiem, ale i tak się zirytował.

-No i znowu utknąłem w ciemnej dupie- warknął rzucając się z powrotem na łóżko -Prawie nic nie widzę, bo żarówka jest spalona, nie wiem która godzina bo nie ma tu zegara i nie wiem co mają zamiar ze mną zrobić bo mi nie powiedzieli…-

-Może mnie tu zostawią żebym umarł z nudów? Albo z głodu…- mruknął wpatrując się w półmrok który go otaczał, jedyne źródło światła to była szpara pod drzwiami. Brak zajęcia oznaczał, że w którymś momencie znów zaczną zalewać go obrazy i szepty, nie chciał tego, starał się wytrzymywać, ale ta rozpacz i beznadzieja powoli zaczynały doprowadzać go do szaleństwa, dochodziło do tego jeszcze to uczucie… rozbicia. Jego ciało znajdowało się w Berlinie, ale jego świadomość kiedy się nie pilnował, wędrowała we wszystkich kierunkach gdzie skupiali się jego ludzie, czyli tak na dobrą sprawę po niemal całej Europie i nie tylko. Czuł się… wyrwany z korzeniami z miejsca do którego należał i poszatkowany na kawałki rozrzucone po świecie, jego terytorium zostało przejęte, on sam wywieziony do obcego kraju, gdzie nie czekało go nic przyjemnego, a jego ludzie cierpieli i nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

-Muszę odpocząć… odciąć się na chwilę od tego wszystkiego- szepnął ukrywając twarz w dłoniach -Ale jak?… Ach… już wiem, po prostu przeniosę się ''tam''…- wziął głęboki wdech i powoli pozwolił swoim myślom odpłynąć, kierował je delikatnie do jedynego miejsca gdzie jego dusza mogła odpocząć.

-''Ostatnio zbierało się na burzę… mam nadzieje, że uprawy mają się dobrze...''-

* * *

-Dobra robota Toris, jednak potrafisz się przyłożyć!- pochwalił go szef, kiedy późnym wieczorem uporał się ze wszystkimi obowiązkami które miał do wykonania.

-Dziękuję szefie- mruknął Litwa znużonym głosem

-Nie będę cię już dłużej zatrzymywał, wracaj do domu… a, nie musisz jutro przychodzić i tak będziemy się szykować do przeniesienia naszej siedziby z powrotem do Wilna, będziesz miał czas na pakowanie-

-Rozumiem… w takim razie ja się zbieram- powiedział Toris kłaniając się lekko, wyszedł z gabinetu i szybkim krokiem udał się w drogę powrotną do swojego mieszkania, zatrzymał się tylko po to, żeby kupić sobie coś na jutrzejsze śniadanie, ostatnio nie trzymał zbyt wiele jedzenia u siebie.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce zaczął się już lekko denerwować, odłożył zakupione produkty do kuchni i poszedł do pokoju

-W sumie to dobrze, że nie rozpakowałem jeszcze walizki… będzie mniej do ogarnięcia- mruknął i zaśmiał się nerwowo, czekał na ten moment cały dzień, a teraz…

-Dievas… jestem taki niezdecydowany- westchnął, postanowił, że najpierw weźmie prysznic, liczył na to, że trochę go to uspokoi

-Okej Toris… weź się w garść… dawno ''tam'' nie byłeś, ale to nie znaczy, że nie jesteś w stanie tam wrócić- powiedział piętnaście minut później, wytarł się do sucha i przebrał w piżamę, po czym położył się i powoli wpełznął pod kołdrę.

-''A co jeśli go tam nie będzie? Może nie powinienem próbować, oszczędzę sobie rozczarowania...''- pomyślał zamykając oczy -Nie dowiem się jeśli nie spróbuję! Muszę przestać szukać sobie wymówek…-

Wziął głęboki wdech i powoli zaczął się rozluźniać, kiedyś dostanie się do ich sanktuarium było tak łatwe i naturalne jak oddychanie, ale teraz po tak długiej przerwie…  
Nie! Musiał pozbyć się wątpliwości, potrafił to zrobić, nawet jeśli teraz było trudniej, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wahanie.

 _Po prostu wsłuchaj się w głos swojego serca, w końcu zawsze pragnąłeś tam wrócić, nawet jeśli długo nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy. W końcu to nasze miejsce, potrafisz do niego dotrzeć, potrafisz wrócić… nawet jeśli mnie nienawidzisz._

-Nie nienawidzę cię- szepnął Toris otwierając oczy, zamrugał zaskoczony kiedy zamiast sufitu ujrzał błękitne niebo, usiadł powoli i rozejrzał się

-Udało mi się! Tym razem to nie jest sen…- ta świadomość wypełniła go potężnym uczuciem ulgi, zapomniał już jakim spokojem napełniało go to miejsce.

Miejsce, poza czasem i przestrzenią, nie istniejące w realnym świecie, w którym zawsze panował dzień, pola falującego złota, ciągnące się aż po horyzont, z niewielkimi wyspami zieleni, gdzie drzewa dawały schronienie przed słońcem. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, wiedział, że nie był tu sam, czuł obecność osoby z którą dzielił to miejsce, wiedział też w którą stronę musiał się udać. Ruszył w odpowiednim kierunku, ledwie powstrzymując się od puszczenia się biegiem. Dostrzegł go, leżącego pod jednym z drzew, oczy miał zamknięte, ręce założone za głowę…

-Wiedziałem, że cie tu znajdę- powiedział głośno, kiedy zatrzymał się tuż obok, z rękami opartymi na biodrach -Gdzie indziej znalazłbyś trochę spokoju? Feliks...-

Po tych słowach blondyn zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej z taką gwałtownością jakby na niego nawrzeszczał, obrócił głowę żeby spojrzeć na Torisa, z miną taką jakby spotkał ducha

-Toris?- zapytał Polska z niedowierzaniem

-A no ja, kto inny?- odparł Litwa z uśmiechem -O ile dobrze pamiętam to miejsce należy tylko do nas, chyba nikogo tu nie zapraszałeś?- zapytał siadając obok

-No… nie… ale… tyle lat, za każdym razem kiedy tu wracałem byłem sam- powiedział cicho Feliks drżącym głosem

-Ja… przyznaję, przez długi czas nie chciałem tutaj wracać…- powiedział Toris równie cicho

-Bo cię zdradziłem- westchnął blondyn, podciągając kolana i opierając na nich brodę -Oddałem cię Rosji… odebrałem ci Vilnius… zmusiłem cię do nawiązania stosunków dyplomatycznych wbrew twojej woli…-

-To nie byłeś ty- głos bruneta był łagodny -Teraz już wiem, że nie-

-Ale nie jestem całkowicie bez winy- stwierdził Feliks -Nie powstrzymałem swoich ludzi… ani Ivana…-

-Nie… ale ja też nie jestem święty- odparł Toris -Nie dałem ci dojść do słowa… mówiłem rzeczy których tak naprawdę nie chciałem powiedzieć- Polska spojrzał na niego unosząc wysoko brwi

-Teraz skoro w końcu mam okazję, chcę to powiedzieć- Litwa wziął głęboki wdech -To nieprawda, że cię nienawidzę, to co wtedy powiedziałem, kiedy twoi ludzie przejęli Vilnius… nie miałem tego na myśli… kocham cię Feliks- powiedział cicho patrząc blondynowi prosto w oczy -I nigdy nie przestałem, chociaż przez długi czas nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, nie chcę żebyś zniknął, nie zniósłbym tego, nie znowu...-

Oczy Feliksa rozszerzyły się, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał gdzieś w bok

-Mówisz tak żebym poczuł się lepiej- powiedział cicho -Tyle lat się do mnie nie odzywałeś… dopiero teraz kiedy…-

-Dopiero teraz kiedy dotarło do mnie, że mogę cie stracić…- wpadł mu w słowo Toris -Feliks spójrz na mnie- Litwa westchnął kiedy Polska nawet nie drgnął, przysunął się bliżej i ujął twarz blondyna w dłonie, zmuszając go żeby odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

-Wiesz, że to co teraz mówię jest prawdą… wiesz, że teraz mówię o swoich prawdziwych uczuciach- szepnął patrząc w te jasnozielone tęczówki za którymi tak tęsknił

-Wiem…- powiedział Feliks po długiej chwili milczenia i wpatrywania się w błękitne oczy Litwy.

Toris mógł z bliska przyjrzeć się szramie na twarzy Feliksa, tej o której mówił mu Ivan, ta rana musiała porządnie nim wstrząsnąć, skoro blizna po niej była widoczna nawet w tym świecie, przejechał po niej delikatnie kciukiem, Feliks zadrżał lekko

-To łaskocze…- mruknął blondyn

-Nie było mnie przy tobie kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowałeś- szepnął brunet z bólem, opierając się czołem o czoło Feliksa

-Nie jest tak źle… tutaj przynajmniej mogę je otworzyć, no i nie jestem taki poobijany- mruknął Polska nieco zdenerwowany tą bliskością -W realnym świecie jest trochę gorzej…- Litwa nie odezwał się słowem, wciąż wpatrywał się w oczy blondyna

-Uch… Liet… twoja twarz jest totalnie za blisko- wydukał Feliks czując jak od tego spojrzenia i tej bliskości pieką go policzki

-Tęskniłem za tobą- szepnął Toris zbliżając się jeszcze odrobinę, przytrzymał Feliksa odrobinę mocniej, nie dając mu się odsunąć

-J-ja za t-tobą też- wymamrotał Feliks zawstydzony, przełknął cicho ślinę, albo mu się wydawało, albo nagle zrobiło się strasznie gorąco, Litwa był zdecydowanie za blisko, ich oddechy mieszały się sprawiając, że drżał lekko, nagły wzrost napięcia był nie do zniesienia -Toris poważnie, jesteś za blis-mmmm!- Polska sapnął zaskoczony kiedy Litwa zamknął mu usta swoimi.

Toris zamruczał cicho zadowolony, usta Feliksa były tak ciepłe i miękkie, jak to zapamiętał, wciąż miały ten sam słodki smak, który tak uwielbiał, rozkoszował się tym pocałunkiem, korzystając z faktu, że jego partner był zbyt zaskoczony żeby mu przerwać, po minucie cofnął się lekko i oblizał wargi z cichym pomrukiem, nie odrywając wzroku od oczu blondyna.

-Liet… czy ty właśnie… czy my właśnie…- wymamrotał oszołomiony Polska, twarz miał czerwoną jak dorodny pomidor

-Tęskniłem za tobą- powtórzył Litwa z roziskrzonym wzrokiem, też był lekko zarumieniony, chociaż z nieco innego powodu niż blondyn

-O Boże… jeśli przyszedłeś tutaj i sprzedałeś mi tą ckliwą historyjkę tylko dlatego, że masz na mnie ochotę…- zaczął Feliks, ale został uciszony kolejnym drobnym pocałunkiem

-Za dużo gadasz Lenkija… w dodatku potwornych głupot- Toris zaśmiał się cicho, jak mógł mieć wątpliwości, że przyjście tutaj było złym pomysłem? Dlaczego tak się wcześniej denerwował? Teraz miał wrażenie, jakby tamte lata niepewności i samotności w ogóle nie istniały, jakby ponura rzeczywistość w ogóle nie istniała, obecnie liczyło się tylko to co było tu i teraz.

-M-może… - wymamrotał Feliks

-Nie może, tylko na pewno… zwłaszcza kiedy jesteś taki zakłopotany… ale uwielbiam to w tobie, a uciszenie cię nie jest wcale takie trudne- zamruczał Toris przesuwając kciukiem po wargach Feliksa

-Doprawdy?- zapytał Polska unosząc brew

-Owszem… co prawda nie zawsze działają, ale mam swoje sposoby- odparł Litwa, Feliks przewalił oczyma nieco odzyskując rezon

-Czy to przypadkiem nie ty wymyśliłeś, po tym jak odzyskaliśmy niepodległość, że będziemy tylko przyjaciółmi?- zapytał blondyn

-Nie przypominam sobie- stwierdził niewinnie brunet

-Czy my naprawdę chwilę temu gadaliśmy o totalnie poważnych rzeczach, a teraz ty dobierasz się do mnie jakby tamtych kilkadziesiąt lat w ogóle nie miało miejsca?- zapytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem

-Może- powiedział Toris z rozbawieniem -To źle?-

-Tak! Znaczy nie… znaczy… to jakby dziwne i totalnie nie w twoim stylu!- stwierdził Polska

-Feliks…- westchnął Litwa

-To ty zawsze byłeś tym poważnym gościem który…- mówił dalej blondyn

-Lenkija... zamknij się- powiedział Toris

-Ale ja tylko mówię, że mmmmmm~!- Litwa po raz kolejny użył najskuteczniejszego sposobu żeby przerwać Polsce, co z tego, że to nie w jego stylu, raz na jakiś czas mógł sobie pozwolić na bycie bardziej swobodnym, zresztą to wcale nie był pierwszy raz , kiedy to on przejmował inicjatywę. Tym razem był bardziej drapieżny, tym razem chciał z pocałunku wydobyć więcej przyjemności, ku jego zadowoleniu, Feliks zaczął oddawać pocałunek, ale kiedy przesunął językiem po jego dolnej wardze prosząc o wstęp, blondyn przekornie odmówił, Toris zmarszczył brwi, skoro tak chciał to rozegrać… . Bez ostrzeżenia popchnął Feliksa posyłając go na plecy, blondyn jęknął zaskoczony, rozchylając nieco usta, co brunet natychmiast wykorzystał wsuwając język do środka, zadrżał czując ten smak i słysząc kolejny jęk Polski, tym razem spowodowany rozkoszą.

-Liet… to jest totalnie porąbane- oświadczył Feliks, kiedy znów przerwali, tym razem dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu, obaj byli zdyszani i zarumienieni -Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu nie chciałeś nawet ze mną rozmawiać-

-Wiem, ale wiesz co? Mam to gdzieś, my zawsze byliśmy totalnie porąbani- stwierdził Toris przesuwając dłońmi po bokach, leżącego pod nim Feliksa.

-Czechy też tak twierdzi- westchnął blondyn przewalając oczyma

-Czechy? Kiedy ty z nią rozmawiałeś?- zapytał zdziwiony brunet, Polska jęknął uświadamiając sobie, że popełnił gafę

-Nieważne… po prostu tak mi powiedziała- mruknął Feliks

-Feliks… kiedy? Gdzie? Przecież Czechy została…- Toris zamilkł na chwilę -Feliks gdzie ty teraz jesteś? Gdzie fizycznie się znajdujesz?-

-Lietuva… już ci mówiłem, przestań o tym myśleć- powiedział Polska poważniejąc

-Chcę ci pomóc Lenkija…- powiedział cicho Litwa -Proszę powiedz mi…- szepnął odgarniając kosmyk złocistych włosów z twarzy swojego partnera

-Nie mogę… doceniam twoje chęci, ale nie mam prawa cię narażać, nie chcę cię narażać- powiedział Feliks z ciężkim westchnieniem, zamykając oczy -Mówiłem ci, że to nie twój koszmar…-

-To jest mój koszmar jeśli ty w nim tkwisz- powiedział Toris z desperacją -Nie chcę plątać swojego narodu w wojnę… tylko chcę cie znaleźć, wyciągnąć z tego miejsca w którym się znajdujesz i zaprowadzić w bezpieczne miejsce… do twoich ludzi, do mnie… gdziekolwiek, gdzie będziesz bezpieczny, gdzie będziesz mógł planować jak się odegrać…-

-Toris ja…- Feliks nagle urwał otwierając szeroko oczy i blednąc -Kurwa...!-

-Co jest? Co się stało Feliks?- zapytał zaniepokojony Litwa

-Austria…- szepnął Polska, czując jak poczucie zagrożenia, wyrywa jego świadomość z ich sanktuarium i sprowadza z powrotem do świata realnego -Mam przejebane…-

-Austria? Feliks co się dzie…- Toris mrugnął a kiedy otworzył oczy uświadomił sobie, że patrzy w sufit swojego mieszkania -Feliks?… Sudas!- zaklął uderzając pięścią w ścianę -Feliks… błagam powiedz mi, że wszystko w porządku…-

* * *

 **Hmm... chyba wyszło trochę przydługo... . Wrzucanie rozdziału około 4 nad ranem to może być zły pomysł... ale chrzanić to.**

 **Sudas! - Kurwa! (lit.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Moi drodzy parafianie, zaczynam się chyba zbytnio rozpisywać, wyszedł mi kolejny długi rozdział.**

* * *

Feliks zerwał się z łóżka niemal w tym samym momencie w którym drzwi do pokoju się otwarły i stanął w nich Roderich, jego mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

-Umm… jak się masz Rod?- zapytał Polska siląc się na to żeby brzmieć na wyluzowanego

-Zważaj na to jak się do mnie zwracasz- warknął Austria podchodząc do blondyna szybkim krokiem

-To jak mam mówić? Panie Austrio? Wasza wys…- słowa utkwiły Polsce w krtani, kiedy Roderich złapał go za gardło i przygwoździł go do najbliższej ściany

-Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną!- ostrzegł go Roderich -Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z sytuacji w której się znajdujesz!-

-Będę zgadywał i stwierdzę, że w niewesołej- wykrztusił Feliks -O co ci chodzi?! Zapomniałem o jakieś ultra ważnej zasadzie jak na przykład ''Nie kładziemy się na łóżku w butach''?- zakrztusił się i zakaszlał, kiedy Austria wzmocnił uścisk na jego gardle, on sam nie miał siły żeby spróbować się oswobodzić, może i Roderich był bardziej arystokratą niż wojownikiem, ale był całkiem silny i potrafił być brutalny.

-''No i mimo tego, że jest częścią Trzeciej Rzeszy, to wciąż ma swój kraj, to też dodaje trochę mocy''- pomyślał Polska

-Zapominasz chyba- wysyczał Austria -Że twoja pozycja w tym domu jest żadna, jesteś czymś mniej niż śmieć leżący na podłodze, kiedy rozkaże ci skakać, ty pytasz jak wysoko-

-Na litość Boską, tobie też totalnie odbiło- wycharczał blondyn rozpaczliwie łapiąc powietrze -Przyszedłeś tu tylko po to żeby powiedzieć mi to samo co Ludwig wmawia mi od kilkunastu dni?-

-Przyszedłem, żeby przypomnieć ci, że nie jesteś tutaj na wakacjach, tylko jesteś jeńcem wojennym… i po to żeby cię ostrzec- powiedział Roderich

-Przed czym niby?- syknął Feliks -I dzięki za przypomnienie ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie są wakacje… na żadnych na których byłem mnie tak nie sprali-

-Trzymaj się z daleka od Elizabety!- warknął Austria

-Ona jest tylko moją przyjaciółką!- Feliksowi udało się nieco poluźnić uścisk na swoim gardle -Mam udawać, że jej nie znam czy co?! Nawet jak spróbuję to znasz ją przecież i wiesz, że nie da się zignorować!- o ile dobrze pamiętał Prusy wciąż miał koszmary związane z Węgrami po tamtym epizodzie ze Śląskiem.

-To na pewno twoja wina, że mnie zostawiła!- krzyknął Roderich

-Przepraszam za wyrażenie o wielki panie Austrio… ale czy ciebie totalnie pogięło?!- odciął się Polska -Rozeszliście się po Wielkiej Wojnie, mój kraj dopiero co odradzał się po stu dwudziestu latach nieistnienia, co ja niby miałem z tym wspólnego?! O co ty mnie w ogóle posądzasz?! A nawet gdybym miał coś do Lizzie, to chyba ona sama decyduje o sobie, nie uważasz?!- po tych słowach zapadła cisza, a chwile później Feliks poczuł jak Austria rozluźnia uścisk i puszcza go. Przez sekundę Polska miał wrażenie, że to już koniec tej absurdalnej kłótni… do momentu w którym pięść Rodericha nie spotkała się z jego twarzą, na to był zupełnie nie przygotowany i prawdopodobnie dlatego popełnił fatalny błąd… odruchowo oddał napastnikowi, czym chyba zaskoczył ich obu.

-Uch… przepraszam?- mruknął Feliks, spojrzenie jak posłał mu Austria sprawiło, że ciarki przeszły mu po plecach -To było niechcący…-

Roderich otarł krew z rozciętej wargi -Chyba ktoś powinien cię nauczyć respektu do lepszych od siebie- Polska nie miał wątpliwości kto przeprowadzi mu pierwszą lekcję

-Nie wiem w jakim sensie jesteś ''lepszy''… ale skoro się upierasz to muszę cie uświadomić, że wielu próbowało i jak widzisz nic z tego nie wyszło- stwierdził Feliks nie mogąc się powstrzymać żeby się nie odgryźć, to by było na tyle jeśli chodziło o nie pogarszanie swojej sytuacji. Drugi cios udało mu się zablokować, ale kopnięcia w żołądek i następnego ciosu w twarz już nie udało mu się uniknąć.

-''Co tu się wyprawia?!- pomyślał zamroczony Feliks -''Cały świat oszalał czy co?! Niemcy się na mnie uwziął bez powodu, Austrii ubzdurało się, że to przeze mnie Węgry go rzuciła, Rosja… Rosji nie wliczam, on jest na mnie cięty od momentu w którym udało mi się zdobyć Moskwę''-

-Roderich przestań!- krzyknął Polska cudem uchylając się przed następnym ciosem -Może spróbowałbyś pomyśleć czy przypadkiem ty nie zrobiłeś czegoś źle, zamiast obwiniać mnie za to, że Węgry cię zostawiła?!- dopiero po tym jak to powiedział, Feliks uznał, że to chyba nie było najlepsze co mógł powiedzieć.

-Zamilcz!- wrzasnął Austria -Powtórzę po raz ostatni! Trzymaj się od niej z daleka i nie mieszaj do spraw o których nie masz pojęcia!- złapał blondyna za fraki i zaczął okładać go po twarzy

-''Dobra sugestia, ale jakimś cudem to inni mnie w nie mieszają...''- stwierdził w myślach Polska -''Przynajmniej Austria nie ma tyle siły co Niemcy czy Rosja… to są dłonie muzyka… artysty, a nie żołnierza...''- Roderich w końcu go puścił, zatoczył się do tyłu lądując na łóżku, oszołomiony i obolały.

-Lepiej zapamiętaj sobie moje słowa… następnym razem nie będę taki delikatny- powiedział Austria nim opuścił pomieszczenie i zamknął drzwi z powrotem na klucz.

-Ktoś mu chyba powinien wyjaśnić znaczenie słowa 'delikatność'- wymamrotał Feliks, ściągnął rękawice, żeby obadać jak mocno tym razem oberwał

-Na szczęście nos i żuchwa są całe… w sensie nie złamane- mruknął ostrożnie obmacując swoją twarz -Boże, żeby drugie oko mi nie spuchło za bardzo, bo inaczej nic nie będę widział-

Westchnął ciężko zapatrzony w sufit, zdecydował, że skoro już leży na łóżku to nie ma sensu wstawać -Moje życie ostatnio przypomina jakiś chory żart- stwierdził śledząc wzrokiem pęknięcia i odpryski farby. Był jednocześnie zbyt osłabiony żeby zrobić cokolwiek poza leżeniem i zbyt pobudzony żeby próbować usnąć, czy wrócić do jego specjalnego miejsca.

-Jezu Litwa!- mruknął Feliks przypominając sobie co się działo przed ''wizytą'' Rodericha -Mam nadzieję, że nie przyprawiłem go o zawał serca znikając tak nagle…-

-Chociaż to chyba ja prawie dostałem ataku serca jak go tam zobaczyłem- stwierdził po chwili -I po tym co zrobił… my przecież…- otworzył szeroko oczy i przesunął palcami po ustach, przypominając sobie absolutnie wszystkie szczegóły swojego spotkania z Torisem.

-Dobry Boże co się w ogóle… jak to się w ogóle stało?- jęknął ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, wolał nie wiedzieć jak teraz wyglądała. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że ten… incydent, mu się nie podobał, właściwie to od wieków nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy i rozkosznie otumaniony jak wtedy, to była najlepsza rzecz jaka mu się przytrafiła w ciągu ostatnich… w sumie w ciągu ostatnich lat. Przy okazji była to najmniej spodziewana rzecz jaka mogła mu się przydarzyć, do czasu ich ostatniej rozmowy telefonicznej, przez ostatnie dziesięciolecia nie zamienili ani słowa, a teraz… . Nie żeby całowali się po raz pierwszy w życiu, tylko… cóż minęło sporo czasu odkąd robili to po raz ostatni, a po tym jak ich relacje się popsuły nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek to nastąpi.

-Mówił, że za mną tęsknił… mówił, że mnie kocha- mruknął czując jak robi mu się ciepło, tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć te słowa -Szkoda tylko, że nastąpiło to w takich okolicznościach- westchnął -Nie mam pojęcia kiedy wojna się skończy, czy znów uda mi się powrócić jako kraj... czy w ogóle uda mi się przetrwać to piekło-

Skrzywił się kiedy zaburczało mu w brzuchu, jedna kanapka na kilkanaście dni głodówki to było za mało, a wątpił, żeby po tej scysji z Austrią, miał dostać jakikolwiek dodatkowy posiłek w najbliższym czasie.

-Ale… skoro Litwa mi wybaczył, jeśli… może z jego wsparciem dam radę wytrzymać-

* * *

Przez resztę nocy Toris nie mógł zasnąć, przewracał się z boku na bok, nie potrafiąc uspokoić myśli. Był szczęśliwy, że udało mu się po tylu latach wrócić do tego specjalnego miejsca, w końcu dostał szansę, żeby powiedzieć Feliksowi o swoich prawdziwych uczuciach, dobry Boże wykorzystał ją aż nadto, naprawdę jeśli spojrzeć na to z boku to wyglądało tak jakby powiedział to wszystko tylko po to żeby ''zaliczyć''. Co prawda do niczego poważnego między nimi nie doszło, ale w sumie wszystko do tego zmierzało… . Spiekł raka i nakrył się kołdrą, ze szczerym postanowieniem, że nigdy stamtąd nie wyjdzie. Jego postanowienie zostało zniweczone brakiem tlenu, gorącem i faktem, że ich spotkanie skończyło się w bardzo niepokojący sposób.

-''Na pewno rozmawiał z Czechami… zanim zniknął mówił o Austrii, a z jego reakcji wynikało, że miał kłopoty. Roderich coś mu zrobił? To raczej nie w jego stylu, ale w tych czasach niczego nie można być pewnym… no i jest też to, że Feliks chcąc nie chcąc zawsze wpakuje się w kłopoty… a jego styl bycia i buntownicza natura nie pomagają mu się z nich wyplątać''-

Styl bycia Polski szczerze powiedziawszy praktycznie zawsze wszystko pogarszał, jeśli sytuacja przedstawiała się źle, to o ile go nikt nie pilnował, Feliks potrafił sprawić, że stawała się jeszcze gorsza.

-''Nie znam drugiej osoby która byłaby w stanie zwyzywać posła Zakonu Krzyżackiego i nie zważając na immunitet dyplomatyczny próbowałaby nadziać go na miecz z takim zacięciem, że włącznie ze mną musiało Feliksa trzymać jeszcze dwóch innych żołnierzy… chociaż w tamtym przypadku, Gilbert faktycznie aż się o to prosił''-

Zaczął się nad tym głębiej zastanawiać, Czechy i Austria… oboje zostali zaanektowani przez Niemcy, więc skoro się z nimi widział, to musiało oznaczać…

-W tamtym śnie mówił, że nie ma go w Warszawie, skoro widział się z tą dwójką to znaczy… że musi być gdzieś na terytorium Niemiec… gdybym miał zgadywać, obstawiałbym dom Ludwiga, czyli Berlin- mruknął Litwa, ta opcja wydawała mu się najbardziej prawdopodobna, miał już mniej więcej pojęcie, gdzie jest Polska, ale to nie poprawiało sytuacji, wybranie się tam było bardzo ryzykowne, jeśli nie niemożliwe.

-Na pewno istnieje jakieś wyjście- Toris zmarszczył brwi, zawsze było jakieś wyjście tylko… na żadne nie potrafił w tym momencie wpaść, warknął sfrustrowany, odrzucając kołdrę na bok i wstając z łóżka. Skoro i tak nie mógł spać, stwierdził, że zacznie się pakować, liczył na to, że w trakcie wymyśli jakiś genialny plan na to jak ocalić Feliksa.

* * *

-Oho~ wygląda na to, że Finlandia nie ma zamiaru dać za wygraną- wydyszał Ivan ocierając krew z czoła, mimo miażdżącej przewagi jego armii, nad armią Tino, inwazja nie szła tak gładko jak się tego spodziewał. Jednostki fińskie były bardzo dobrze okopane na swoich pozycjach obronnych, a warunki pogodowe nie sprzyjały działaniom prowadzonym przy pomocy czołgów.

-Ach, nieważne… jak zażarcie by się nie bronili, to tylko kwestia czasu, aż Armia Czerwona zaleje te ziemie, ku chwale Matki Rosji-

* * *

-Rosja na zbyt wiele sobie pozwala- stwierdził Anglia pochylając się nad prośbą o pomoc przysłaną z Finlandii -Nie możemy mu tego puścić płazem-

- _Oui_ \- zgodził się Francja -To zasługuje na wydalenie z Ligii Narodów, myślę, że nie możemy tego dłużej ignorować-

-Na razie wyślemy Finlandii posiłki skąd się da, z tego co wiem Szwecja już mu co nieco podesłał- stwierdził Arthur -Rosji wyślemy żądanie zaprzestania działań zbrojnych, jak nie posłucha to wtedy wkroczymy z naszymi wojskami-

-O ile mnie pamięć nie myli Węgry zadeklarowała pomoc, och no i Ameryka też coś wspominał o wysłaniu wsparcia- powiedział Francis

-Ten szczyl?!- Anglia na samo wspomnienie swojego byłego podopiecznego poczuł przypływ irytacji

-Daj spokój Anglio, chcąc nie chcąc musisz przyznać, że Alfred stał się potęgą z którą należy się liczyć, no i każda pomoc się przyda- westchnął Francja

-Może przy okazji uda nam się przerzucić część oddziałów do Norwegii, trzeba zablokować transport rud żelaza ze Szwecji, nie podoba mi się, że Niemcy dalej się zbroją- stwierdził Arthur nie chcąc zagłębiać się zbytnio w amerykańskie tematy

-Może przeciw Rosji?- podsunął Francja

-Niewykluczone, Ludwigowi raczej nie zależy na tym, żeby Ivan powiększał swoje wpływy w Europie- mruknął Anglia

-Norwegii raczej nie spodoba się, jeśli zajmiemy jego kraj- westchnął Francis

-Być może nie będzie miał nic przeciw, jeśli wyjaśnimy mu cel naszych działań- stwierdził Arthur -Wydaje mi się, że jemu też niespecjalnie podoba się to, że Niemcy rośnie w siłę-

-Cóż, dowiemy się tego po fakcie- Francja wzruszył ramionami

* * *

Ludwig cały dzień spędził w sztabie głównym, na zebraniach dotyczących planowania następnych celów ataku, Führer osobiście wskazał kolejne kraje. Szczególny nacisk położono na planowanie błyskawicznego ataku na Francję, uprzednio zajmując Belgię, Holandię i Luksemburg. Ale wcześniej trzeba było zabezpieczyć dwie ważne kwestie i jedną nieco mniej ważną, ale wciąż istotną. Kiedy udał się w drogę powrotną do swojej posiadłości, był już świt, nakazano mu odpocząć kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem mobilizacji na nowym froncie.

Otworzył wrota swojej posiadłości i wszedł do obszernego holu, niemal od razu zjawili się Czechy i Słowacja czekając na jego polecenia… był zadowolony z tego jak ich wytresował, byli jak posłuszne psy, całkiem przydatni jak na przedstawicieli gorszej rasy.

-Przygotuj mi kąpiel- powiedział do Słowacji bez krztyny ciepła w głosie, chłopak kiwnął głową i zmył się czym prędzej

-A ty bierz się za śniadanie, za godzinę ma być gotowe- zwrócił się do Czech -Ale zanim to zrobisz…- zatrzymał ją nim zdążyła się odwrócić i odejść -Powiesz mi gdzie jest ta gnida którą tu wczoraj przyprowadziłem- brunetka spojrzała na niego z błyskiem strachu w oczach, nie przejął się tym, powinni się go bać, ich życia leżały w jego rękach.

-Jest w pokoju dla nowych… pan Austria kazał go tam umieścić- powiedziała cicho Czechy

-Dobrze, a teraz bierz się za śniadanie, lepiej żeby posiłek był dobry- ostrzegł ją Niemcy udając się na spotkanie ze swoim więźniem.

* * *

Feliks zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu, ledwie był w stanie mniej więcej ustalić czy jest dzień czy noc. Nie miał pojęcia czy minęło parę godzin, czy kilka dni, a sprawy nie poprawiały jego chwilowe utraty świadomości, czasami trwały kilka minut, a czasami tylko mu się tak wydawało, a tak naprawdę wizje trwały parę godzin. Poza tymi dwoma momentami, tym kiedy Czechy go tu przyprowadziła i tym kiedy Austria wpadł żeby wyładować na nim swoje frustracje, wydawało się, że nikt nie zagląda do tej części domu.

-Cholera muszę do toalety!- syknął wstając z łóżka i zaczynając krążyć po pokoju -Może spróbuję kogoś zawołać?- przymknął oczy starając się żeby kolejna wizja go nie pochłonęła, zmarszczył brwi, od jakiegoś czasu z wielu miejsc w jego kraju, docierały do niego te same obrazy. Tysiące jego ludzi zmuszanych do ciężkiej pracy… budowali… coś, nie był do końca pewien co to takiego, stawiano ogrodzenia z drutu kolczastego, przerabiano stare koszary, budowano coś co wyglądało mu na baraki. Pilnowani przez niemieckie oddziały więźniowie, chodzili brudni, głodni i wycieńczeni, stale pracowali przy powiększaniu tych… obozów, to określenie chyba najbardziej pasowało.

-Przypomina to trochę łagry…- mruknął Feliks -Niemcom też zamarzyło się posiadanie niewolników do katorżniczej pracy?- za każdym razem kiedy pozwalał tym wizjom nad sobą zapanować, budził się taki zmęczony, zupełnie jakby sam pracował na tych budowach.

-Państwa czerpią siłę ze swoich ludzi… jak mam zaczerpnąć cokolwiek, jeśli moi ludzie są mordowani, głodzeni, i wycieńczeni do tego stopnia, że praktycznie umierają ze zmęczenia?- mruknął przecierając ostrożnie oczy. W dodatku znaczna większość to byli cywile, ta część jego armii która wycofała się do innych krajów, żeby się przegrupować i szykować odwet, która w tajemnicy sabotowała działania okupanta na terenach które mu odebrano, dawała mu siłę i nadzieję… ale to była kropla w morzu tego co dostawał. Miliony cywilów którzy nie mieli jak uciec, chwytani w niewole, wywożeni do Niemiec na przymusowe roboty, masowo zabijani… małe dzieci które odbierano rodzicom, oddawane niemieckim rodzinom, aby zostały wychowane na obywateli Trzeciej Rzeszy… . Oni też stawiali opór, ale terror wprowadzony przez okupanta, powoli, ale skutecznie niszczył to co dawało mu siłę.

-Jak długo wytrzymają nim stracą całą nadzieję? Jak długo ja wytrzymam, nim zupełnie opadnę z sił?- westchnął Polska -Odpowiedź brzmi: Tak długo jak będzie to konieczne!- mruknął potrząsając głową -Weź się w garść Feliks! Pesymistyczne myślenie zostaw Litwie, to on zawsze zamartwia się niepotrzebnie, ty robisz za optymistę pamiętasz? Przetrwałeś ponad sto lat bez własnego kraju, ostatnia wojna trwała cztery… jakoś to będzie-.

Uniósł głowę słysząc kroki na korytarzu, ktoś zmierzał w jego stronę, zastanawiał się tylko kto i czy warto ryzykować negocjację o pójście do łazienki.

-Jeśli to Czechy, Słowacja albo Węgry to dobrze, jak Austria to gorzej- stwierdził.

Zapomniał o najgorszej możliwej opcji, zanim zdążył pomyśleć o tym, żeby zawołać do tej osoby, usłyszał kliknięcie otwieranego zamka, drzwi się otworzyły, a po drugiej stronie stał…

-Niemcy- szepnął Feliks blednąc, raczej nie powinien być zaskoczony, w końcu to był jego dom, ale z tego co słyszał od Czech, Ludwig ostatnio rzadko tu bywał -Kiedy ostatnio czytałem swój horoskop, nie widziałem żebym miał mieć aż takiego pecha-

-Guten Morgen Polen- na ustach Niemiec zagościł zimny uśmiech, w jednej ręce trzymał szpicrutę, wszedł powolnym krokiem do pokoju, przymykając za sobą drzwi -Widzę, że się rozgościłeś…-

-No dzień dobry- odparł Polska ostrożnie, w obecności Ludwiga musiał się mieć na baczności -Pokoik całkiem przyjemny, może poza faktem, że nie ma tu żadnego okna i mebli niezbyt dużo, przydałaby się też jakaś książka dla zabicia czasu...- odezwał się po angielsku, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty posługiwać się niemieckim, ten język po prostu nie mógł mu przejść przez gardło

-Czyżby nie zostały ci przedstawione zasady panujące w moim domu gnido?- zapytał Niemcy unosząc brew -Tutaj wszyscy mają obowiązek mówić po niemiecku-

-A co jeśli nie znam tego języka?- zapytał Feliks odsuwając się odrobinę od swojego oprawcy

-Wtedy lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś szybko się nauczył- stwierdził Ludwig -Nie toleruję łamania reguł które ustanowiłem- zrobił krok w przód, zamachnął się batem i szybkim ruchem uderzył mniejszą nację w twarz. Feliks zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że dostał, dopiero kiedy z rozciętego policzka pociekła krew, przesunął palcami po ranie, po czym spojrzał na swoją dłoń na której zostały czerwone ślady.

-Każde złamanie dyscypliny jest karane… każde- zaznaczył Niemcy zadając kolejny cios, tym razem Polska zasłonił się ramieniem, materiał munduru nieco wytłumił siłę uderzenia, ale i tak cholernie bolało.

-Możesz się opierać, proszę cię bardzo i tak nauczę cię pokory, tak samo jak Czechy i Słowację!- krzyknął Ludwig tym razem uderzając pięścią w żołądek Feliksa, Polak skulił się z jękiem, ale uskoczył przed następnym ciosem i przeturlał się po podłodze, nie miał zamiaru biernie stać i dawać się okładać, a skoro wydobrzał na tyle, żeby móc stawić opór, zamierzał to robić. Problem leżał w tym, że to była bardzo nierówna walka, Niemcy był większy, silniejszy i wypoczęty, jego kraj był potężny, podczas gdy Polska był mniejszy, osłabiony, wygłodniały, sny i wizje które miał nie pozwalały mu do końca odpocząć, a jego kraj znajdował się pod okupacją.

Już chwile po rozpoczęciu, było praktycznie po walce, Feliks leżał przygwożdżony do ziemi, dysząc ciężko, z krwią cieknącą mu z rozbitego nosa i rozciętej wargi, ale usatysfakcjonowany tym, że udało mu się podbić Ludwigowi oko i rozciąć łuk brwiowy.

-Ty cholerny pasożycie- wysyczał Niemcy do ucha Polski -Taki jesteś waleczny co? Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo tego pożałujesz!-

-No co? Sam mówiłeś, że mogę stawiać opór- wydyszał Feliks czując jak kolano Ludwiga wpija mu się w kręgosłup, a wykręcona do tyłu ręka znajduje się na granicy wyrwania ze stawu -O ile dobrze pamiętam te twoje pochrzanione zasady, to powinienem jakby słuchać twoich poleceń co nie?-

-Ciekaw jestem czy tak samo cwany będziesz za tydzień- powiedział Niemcy -Co prawda nie będzie mnie tu żeby się tobą zająć, ale doktor Fleischer na pewno zadba o twoją rozrywkę i edukację, słyszałem o nim same dobre rzeczy- jednym szarpnięciem wyrwał ramię Feliksa ze stawu, Polska wrzasnął z bólu, bezskutecznie próbując wyszarpnąć się z uścisku Ludwiga.

- _Mein Herr, Bad ist fertig-_ rozległ się cichy głos Słowacji

-Doskonale- powiedział Niemcy wstając -Możesz iść pomóc Czechom przy śniadaniu- wychodząc nie omieszkał przydepnąć dłoni Polski z taką siłą, że złamał mu trzy palce, Feliks wgryzł się w swoje ramię żeby stłumić kolejny krzyk -Powinieneś brać przykład z brata i zachowywać się grzecznie śmieciu- zaśmiał się opuszczając pomieszczenie.

-Twoje niedoczekanie sukinsynu- syknął Feliks podnosząc się na klęczki, starał się nie poruszać uszkodzonym ramieniem, ale ból i tak był silny

-Feliks, przestań go prowokować, dla własnego dobra- poprosił cicho Słowacja podchodząc do niego i pomagając mu usiąść na łóżku

-Uwierz mi, w moim przypadku to nie działa- mruknął Polska -Jego prowokuje samo to, że jestem-

-Więc staraj się nie pogarszać swojej sytuacji- westchnął Słowacja -Trzeba ci nastawić ramię, no i palcami też pasowałoby się zająć-

-A umiesz to zrobić?- zapytał Feliks -Poza tym wolałbym najpierw skorzystać z toalety…- był szczerze zdumiony, że do tej pory nie popuścił w spodnie

-Ja nie, trzeba iść do Czech albo Węgier- stwierdził Słowacja -Chodź idziemy do kuchni, łazienkę zahaczymy po drodze-

-Jesteś pewien, że tak po prostu mogę stąd wyjść?- zapytał Polska

-Niemcy nic nie mówił na ten temat… drzwi zostawił otwarte, więc na moje to znaczy, że tak- Słowacja wzruszył ramionami -Najwyżej dostanę bure, a ty nie możesz tak zostać… dasz radę iść?-

-Bogu dzięki nóg mi nie połamał więc dam radę- stwierdził Feliks z pomocą brata stając na nogi.

Słowacja poprowadził Polskę w stronę kuchni, zatrzymali się na chwilę przy jednej z łazienek, żeby Feliks mógł w końcu ulżyć pęcherzowi

-Pośpiesz się z tym, nie mamy całego dnia żebyś go spędził w kiblu, co ty tam robisz?- zapytał Słowacja stojąc przed drzwiami łazienki, zaczął się niepokoić kiedy wizyta w toalecie trochę się przedłużyła, rozglądał się nerwowo czy ktoś nie idzie, nie miał stu procentowej pewności, że wyprowadzenie Polski z jego ''pokoju'' było dobrym pomysłem.

-Wiesz, to jakby nie takie proste jak ma się zwichnięty bark i połamaną dłoń!- odparł Feliks wychodząc w tym momencie z łazienki, bez dalszego ociągania się ruszył za bratem w dalszą drogę, starając się jak najmniej ruszać rękami, co sprawiało, że wyglądał i czuł się idiotycznie.

-Na litość Boską Polska co ci się stało?!- przywitał ich od progu kuchni krzyk Czech

-Co się komu stało?- zapytała Węgry wychodząc ze spiżarni, zakryła usta dłonią na widok poturbowanego blondyna, Polska był wdzięczny, że tym razem się na niego nie rzuciła, prawdopodobnie by tego nie przeżył

-Naprawdę muszę tłumaczyć?- westchnął ciężko Feliks

-Właściwie to nie- stwierdziła Czechy przewalając oczyma -Co ja ci mówiłam? Nie pyskuj i nie wychylaj się, nie zawsze będę w stanie cię poskładać… co tym razem?-

-Bez wdawania się w zbędne szczegóły, zwichnięty bark i połamane palce u dłoni- oznajmił Słowacja sadzając Feliksa na jednym ze stołków

-Dlaczego wszyscy zawsze myślą, że to ja go prowokuję?- skarżył się Feliks kiedy Czechy i Węgry podeszły żeby go obejrzeć -Owszem czasem zdarza mi się… dobra dobra zazwyczaj zdarza mi się pyskować- poprawił się widząc znaczące spojrzenie siostry -Ale Ludwig wcale nie potrzebuje tego, żeby potraktować mnie jak worek treningowy przy byle okazji, a jak dołożyć do tego Rodericha który dołożył swoje trzy grosze, bo myśli, że kręcę z jego ex-żoną to na dobrą sprawę mogę już skakać z mostu-

-Ale twój brak umiejętności trzymania języka za zębami nie pomaga- stwierdziła Czechy ostrożnie ściągając mu z dłoni rękawice -Widzę, że z twoim okiem już lepiej, skoro je otwierasz… może nie do końca, ale to i tak postęp-

-Daj spokój Feliks, chyba nie jest tak źle jeśli teraz opatrują cię dwie atrakcyjne laski nie?- zapytał Słowacja szczerząc zęby

-Też mi pociecha- westchnął Feliks -Jedna ma wybiórczą amnezję dotyczącą mojego imienia i zamiennie za nie używa określenia ''idiota'', a drugiej boją się największe mocarstwa na świecie, nie wiem czy pamiętasz ale ostatnio prawie mnie zmiażdżyła w ramach powitania-

-No fakt… jednak masz straszny niefart- zgodził się Słowacja, Czechy posłała im obu mordercze spojrzenie rumieniąc się lekko, a Węgry nie zwróciła uwagi na ich słowa, bardziej była zajęta wzmianką o Austrii

-Roderich co zrobił?!- zapytała Elizabeta podniesionym głosem -Chyba muszę z nim znów porozmawiać… myślałam, że wytłumaczyłam mu wystarczająco dosadnie co myślę na temat jego zachowania, ale najwyraźniej się myliłam-

-Zluzuj Lizzie, ostatnie czego tutaj potrzeba, to żebyś rozniosła ten dom w drobny mak przy kolejnej ''rozmowie''- powiedział Feliks -Poza tym znasz go przecież, wcale nie bije tak mocno, to nie jego bajka-

-Ale nie miał prawa tego zrobić, ty i ja jesteśmy tylko dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ponadto nie jesteśmy już małżeństwem i mogę ''kręcić'' z kim mi się podoba jeśli mam na to ochotę- powiedziała Węgry wyraźnie rozzłoszczona

-To samo mu powiedziałem, ale chyba średnio mnie zrozumiał- stwierdził Polska -I mimo że z chęcią zobaczyłbym, jak spuszczasz mu lanie to jednak sugeruje żebyś się wstrzymała-

-Dlaczego?- zapytała poirytowana Elizabeta

-Powiem to wprost, jak pójdziesz załatwiać tą sprawę z Austrią, to on znowu przyjdzie wyżyć się na Feliksie, a nawet jeśli pilnowałabyś żeby Roderich tego nie zrobił, to wystarczyłoby, żeby poczekał aż wrócisz do siebie, a teraz z łaski swojej przygotuj bandaże...- wyjaśniła Czechy -Dobra Feliks teraz zaciśnij mocno zęby, będę ci nastawiać palce- Polska skinął głową, przygotowując się na kolejną dawkę bólu.

-Myślę, że lepiej będzie zacząć od barku- stwierdziła Węgry -Wątpię żeby był w stanie usiedzieć nieruchomo, no chyba, że wolisz opatrywać mu dłoń dwa razy-

-Chyba masz rację- zgodziła się Czechy -Masz- powiedziała podając Feliksowi czystą ścierkę

-A to mi po co?- zapytał zdumiony Polska

-Wsadź to sobie w usta i zagryź mocno, nie mamy znieczulenia więc będzie cholernie bolało, a my nie chcemy żebyś sobie odgryzł język czy coś w ten deseń… no i jak się wydrzesz to nie będzie tego słychać na drugim końcu świata- odparła brunetka bezceremonialnie wpychając ścierkę między zęby brata.

-Może go przytrzymam?- zasugerował Słowacja

-Ciebie też mamy potem składać?- zapytała Czechy -Pragnę cie poinformować, że jeśli chodzi o reakcje odruchowe to Polska ma niezłego cela, więc wolałabym żebyś się odsunął- powiedziała to z taką powagą, że Słowacja bez słowa jej posłuchał, Polska nie mógł się nie zgodzić, jego ostatni odruch o mało co nie pozbawił Austrii kilku zębów.

Feliks przekonał się o słuszności słów siostry, jeszcze zanim zabrały się za właściwy zabieg, nawet najlżejszy dotyk bolał niemiłosiernie, a kiedy ustawiały jego ramię w odpowiedniej pozycji, miał ochotę wyszarpnąć się i uciec jak najdalej.

-Dobra przytrzymaj tutaj… i na trzy- powiedziała Czechy do Węgier, Elizabeta skinęła głową przygotowując się -Raz… dwa… trzy!- jednym mocnym szarpnięciem nastawiły uszkodzony bark. Rozległ się huk, kiedy Feliks walnął drugą ręką z całej siły w stół, cała zastawa podskoczyła w miejscu, nawet ścierka nie wytłumiła do końca głośnego wrzasku który z siebie wydał.

-Mogłem go trzymać…- mruknął Słowacja poprawiając zastawę na stole -Z tego co widziałem nie trafiłby mnie…-

-Dobra na przyszłość zapamiętam- wysapała Czechy ocierając pot z czoła, musiały obie z Węgrami mocno przytrzymać nastawiane ramię, żeby Feliks im nie odwinął -A teraz wyobraź sobie, że jednak by trafił… chociaż w sumie to nie moja sprawa, to twoje ''kluczowe regiony'' były w polu rażenia- Słowacja zbladł na samą myśl o potencjalnych uszkodzeniach których mógł doznać.

Polska wypluł szmatkę i oparł głowę na blacie dysząc ciężko, był blady, spocony, a ramię wciąż go bolało jakby ktoś chciał mu je urwać.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie rozwaliłeś sobie bardziej tej ręki- powiedziała Węgry zajmując się dłonią Feliksa.

-Kurcze chyba jednak byłoby lepiej gdyby walnął Słowację, jakby nie patrzeć jest miększy niż stół, zminimalizowałby uszkodzenia- stwierdziła Czechy

-Przestań!- jęknął Słowacja -Już zrozumiałem, nie będę podważał twoich decyzji w sprawach bezpieczeństwa!-

Szczęście w nieszczęściu, ból barku był tak silny, że Polska nie zwracał większej uwagi na to co Węgry robiła z jego dłonią, Elizabeta szybko uwinęła się z nastawianiem i bandażowaniem pogruchotanych kości.

-Dobra brat, a teraz ściągaj mundur, musimy unieruchomić ci bark- powiedziała Czechy

-Totalnie nie ma opcji- wymamrotał Feliks słabym głosem

-Dlaczego?- brunetka uniosła brwi -To dla twojego dobra-

-Bo nie i już- mruknął Polska wciąż nie podnosząc się ze stołu -Po pierwsze wątpię, żeby Niemcy był zachwycony marnowaniem na mnie cennych zapasów medycznych, a opatrunek na dłoni jeszcze idzie ukryć pod rękawiczką. Po drugie wygoję się na tyle szybko, że to nie ma sensu- uniósł w końcu głowę i zamrugał kilka razy żeby pozbyć się łez. Nie do końca mówił prawdę, odkąd jego terytorium znalazło się pod okupacją, a jego ludzie zaczęli tracić siły, jego ciało nie goiło się już tak szybko jak wcześniej, bardziej jednak zależało mu na tym, żeby nikomu nie pokazać tych wszystkich sińców które miał pod ubraniem, właściwie całe jego ciało to był teraz jeden wielki siniak.

-Nie wydurniaj się, wyskakuj z ciuchów- westchnęła Czechy

-Kusząca propozycja, ale nie- upierał się Feliks zakładając rękawice na zabandażowaną dłoń, po krótkiej przepychance słownej Czechy dała za wygraną, nie miała czasu na użeranie się z Polską, musiała jeszcze skończyć przygotowywać śniadanie.

-Ciekawe czy tak samo byś się opierał gdyby tą propozycję złożył ci Litwa?- zapytała Węgry z uśmieszkiem, Czechy i Słowacja spojrzeli na nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami, a Polska zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i zaczął kasłać, krztusząc się własną śliną.

-E-Elizabeta!- wykrztusiła Czechy

-No co?- zapytała Lizzie niewinnym tonem pomagając Czechom ze śniadaniem -Wszyscy, powiadam WSZYSCY wiedzą, że Feliks i Toris...~- zawiesiła głos pozostawiając każdemu wolne pole dla wyobraźni

-Uch Węgry… nie kop leżącego- mruknął Słowacja klepiąc Polskę otwartą dłonią po plecach żeby pomóc mu złapać dech -Poza tym wiesz, że ich relacje ostatnio mocno się popsuły-

-Ja go nie kopię, ja mu pomagam STANĄĆ na nogi- Elizabeta świetnie się bawiła drażniąc się z Polską -I co z tego, że trochę się pokłócili, nie wierzę, żeby to sprawiło, że ich gorące uczucie wygasło~

-Błagam możemy zmienić temat?- jęknął Feliks kiedy już złapał oddech

-Ale twoje życie uczuciowe jest bardzo ciekawym tematem!- oświadczyła Węgry

-A może porozmawiamy o twoich relacjach z Austrią?- odgryzł się blondyn skutecznie uciszając Lizzie

-To był cios poniżej pasa- burknęła Węgry

-Czyli ciebie nie zabolał aż tak bardzo- stwierdził Polska, zamilkł przerażony na widok patelni w rękach Elizabety -Tylko żartowałem! Litości!- jednak wyglądało na to, że Węgry nie zwraca na niego uwagi

- _Śniadanie gotowe_ \- oznajmiła Czechy po niemiecku tonem pozbawionym emocji, atmosfera w kuchni nagle odwróciła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni

- _Doskonale_ \- Feliks poczuł jakby znów dostał w żołądek kiedy usłyszał głos Ludwiga który właśnie wkroczył do kuchni - _Ach Węgry dobrze, że tu jeste_ _ś,_ _Führer_ _jest zainteresowany sojuszem, musimy omówić szczegóły-_ zatrzymał się na widok Feliksa siedzącego przy stole _-Zwierzęta nie jedzą przy stole-_ powiedział Niemcy mierząc Polskę zimnym spojrzeniem, nim ktokolwiek inny zdążył zareagować, Feliks znalazł się na podłodze powalony siłą ciosu większej nacji. Ludwig chwycił Polskę za kołnierz i przeciągnął go pod przeciwległą ścianę, wykręcił mu ręce do tyłu, na co Feliks zareagował krzykiem kiedy nastawione chwilę temu ramię dało o sobie znać rwącym bólem, po czym skuł mu ręce za plecami, przekładając przy tym łańcuch kajdanek za nogą stojącego obok kredensu.

- _Tak na marginesie kto go rozwiązał po tym jak go tu wczoraj zostawiłem?-_ zapytał Niemcy przesuwając wzrokiem po twarzach reszty towarzystwa, skupiając się nieco dłużej na Słowacji i Czechach - _Nie przypominam sobie, żebym na to pozwolił-_ jego ton świadczył o tym, że tego kto to zrobił czekają stosowne konsekwencje

- _Ja-_ oświadczyła Węgry bez zająknięcia, Niemcy spojrzał na nią uważnie ale chyba nie wykrył kłamstwa

- _Węgry pragnę ci przypomnieć, że jesteś tu tylko gościem, nie możesz decydować o mojej własności-_ powiedział Ludwig - _Na razie zostawmy ten temat, śniadanie stygnie, jedzmy-_

Niemcy zaprosił Węgry do głównego stołu, Słowacja i Czechy przycupnęli gdzieś na uboczu ze swoimi skromnymi racjami. Nim zaczął jeść Ludwig nałożył na mały talerz sporą ilość jedzenia i ustawił go przed Feliksem, z racji bycia przykutym do ciężkiego kredensu, Polska mógł tylko patrzeć na stojące przed nim jedzenie, czując jak głód skręca mu wnętrzności.

- _Co się stało śmieciu? Nie jesteś głodny?-_ zaśmiał się Niemcy widząc wygłodniały wyraz na twarzy swojego jeńca - _No jedz! Chcesz żeby się zmarnowało?-_ nie czekając na odpowiedź wrócił do stołu i zabrał się za spożywanie śniadania. Czechy i Słowacja spojrzeli na siebie ponuro, mogli się przekonać, że Niemcy naprawdę uwziął się na Polskę, nawet tuż po aneksji, Ludwig nie traktował ich w ten sam sposób co ich brata.

Śniadanie upływało w ponurym milczeniu, jedynie Niemcy i Węgry rozmawiali, ustalając ze sobą szczegóły porozumienia między ich państwami.

- _Przekaż moje warunki swojemu szefowi-_ powiedział Ludwig do Elizabety - _Zaczekam na odpowiedź do końca przyszłego tygodnia-_ Węgry kiwnęła głową, cichym głosem podziękowała za gościnę i poszła zabrać swoje rzeczy, by móc ruszyć jak najprędzej.

- _Posprzątaj to, jak skończysz masz posprzątać salon, Słowacja dziś zmywa i poleruje naczynia-_ nakazał Czechom Ludwig po skończonym posiłku, wskazując na nietknięty talerz stojący przed Polską, podszedł do Feliksa i rozkuł go, chwytając jednocześnie za kark

-Szykuj się Untermensch, nim udam się na spoczynek, pomogę ci poduczyć się nieco języka lepszej rasy _-_ powiedział Niemcy wyprowadzając Polskę z kuchni, zaprowadził go do salonu -Na kolana- warknął popychając Feliksa tak, że jego kolana stuknęły głucho o podłogę.

-Rozbieraj się, od pasa w górę- rozkazał Ludwig -Lepiej dla ciebie żebym nie musiał ci pomagać- Feliks spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią, ale ignorując ból ramienia, powoli zdjął z siebie kurtkę od uniformu i koszulkę, zostawił tylko łańcuszek z krzyżykiem, już dawno zdał sobie sprawę, że zgubił medalion który dostał od Torisa, pocieszała go tylko myśl, że nie wpadł w ręce Ludwiga.

-Nawet Bóg ci nie pomoże- zaśmiał się Niemcy widząc wisiorek, znów trzymał w ręce bat, Polska instynktownie wiedział co go czeka, zbladł na samą myśl.

-Widzę, że już wiesz- powiedział Ludwig z okrutnym uśmiechem -Ból jest najlepszym nauczycielem, zdaję się, że Rosja już kiedyś ci to uświadomił-

-Dla ciebie będzie lepiej jeśli będziesz szybko sobie przyswajał wiedzę- stwierdził Niemcy końcówką bata zmuszając swoją ofiarę żeby na niego spojrzała -Przy okazji nauczę cię dyscypliny i szacunku do lepszych od siebie, jak z tobą skończę, nawet przez myśl ci nie przemknie żeby znów odważyć się podnieść na mnie rękę-

-Chciałbyś- syknął Feliks przez zaciśnięte zęby

-Nie pozwoliłem ci na to, żebyś się odezwał!- krzyknął Niemcy uderzając Polskę w twarz, Feliks syknął głośno z bólu -A jeśli już się odzywasz, nie możesz używać tego zwierzęcego języka!-

-Będę mówił jak mi się podoba!- warknął Feliks

-Do czasu Polen do czasu- powiedział Ludwig zamierzając się do kolejnego ciosu -Każdego da się złamać, udowodnię ci to-

* * *

Czechy wahała się przed wejściem do salonu, otrzymała wprawdzie rozkaz, żeby zacząć sprzątać po tym jak ogarnie kuchnię, ale nie chciała zobaczyć, co było źródłem krzyków i trzasków które stamtąd dobiegały. Przełknęła cicho ślinę i weszła do środka, to co zobaczyła sprawiło, że serce w niej zamarło. Pierwsze co rzuciło jej się w oczy to klęczący na podłodze salonu Feliks i stojący nad nim z batem Ludwig. Następnie zwróciła uwagę na plecy brata, czy też raczej krwawiącą masę którą się stały, świeża krew plamiła mundur Niemiec, ubranie Polski i skapywała na podłogę. W chwili w której weszła Ludwig zadał kolejny cios, a Feliks wydał z siebie kolejny skowyt wyginając plecy w łuk.

- _A więc? Jakim językiem posługujemy się pod moim dachem?-_ zapytał Niemcy ostrzegawczo unosząc bat

- _N-niemieckim_ … _-_ jęknął Polska z pochyloną głową

- _Widzisz jednak da się ciebie czegoś nauczyć!-_ zaśmiał się Ludwig - _Ból fantastycznie rozwiązuje język i łamie upór nie sądzisz?-_

 _-T-tak…-_ powiedział cicho Feliks przełykając własne łzy

- _Dobrze, na dzisiaj wystarczy, zmęczyłem się i chcę iść odpocząć-_ stwierdził Niemcy - _Ty-_ zwrócił się do Czech - _Nim zaczniesz sprzątać,_ _zaprowadź to ścierwo do pokoju, jak będziesz wracać, powiedz Słowacji, żeby wziął mopa i pozmywał podłogę, nie chcę tu widzieć ani kropli krwi kiedy wstanę-_

- _Tak jest panie-_ powiedziała Czechy ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, kiedy tylko Ludwig opuścił pomieszczenie, podeszła do wciąż klęczącego Polski i pomogła mu wstać. Nie miała sił żeby się odezwać, pozbierała z ziemi rzeczy brata i wzięła go pod ramię, żeby zaprowadzić go do jego pokoju

-Hej siostra… nie płacz…- wymamrotał Feliks ledwie przytomny, ciężko go było prowadzić, bo słaniał się na nogach

-Jak mam nie płakać idioto- szepnęła Czechy -To miejsce jest piekłem, cały świat powoli zmienia się w piekło, zaczyna brakować miejsc w których można się przed tym ukryć. Niemcy traktuje nas gorzej niż robactwo, a ciebie chyba zamierza zakatować na śmierć.-

-Jego niedoczekanie… jestem feniksem Europy wschodniej… nie dam się tak łatwo zabić!- powiedział Polska uśmiechając się blado, idąc z nią krok za krokiem

-Jesteś idiotą… skończonym idiotą Feliks…- powiedziała Czechy łamiącym się głosem, udało się jej w końcu doprowadzić blondyna do jego pokoju i posadzić go na łóżku.

-Trzeba się tym zająć- stwierdziła brunetka drżącym tonem wskazując na jego plecy -Zanim wda się zakażenie… to wygląda okropnie…-

-Nie przejmuj się tym siostra- mruknął Feliks -Nie ma na to czasu, musisz iść posprzątać o ile się nie mylę-

-Ale…- Czechy chciała zaprotestować, ale niestety Polska miał rację, miała obowiązki którymi musiała się zająć, jeśli nie chciała zostać ukarana -Przyniosłam ci resztki ze śniadania- powiedziała pokazując na stolik gdzie leżał talerz z jedzeniem -Przyjdę po talerz za godzinę, postaraj się zjeść cokolwiek-

-Mhm… dzięki- szepnął Polska, Czechy skinęła głową i wyszła z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz.

-Przynajmniej wiem teraz jak się czuł Toris będąc u Rosji- mruknął Feliks sięgając po talerz, przeniósł go sobie na łóżko, nie miał siły wstawać żeby zjeść przy stole.

Zaczął powoli opróżniać talerz, był zbyt zmęczony żeby poczuć smak jedzenia, ale zjadł tak dużo ile tylko był w stanie, potrzebował energii by przetrwać. Kiedy uznał, że ma już dość odłożył talerz z powrotem na biurko i oparł głowę na poduszce, niewygodnie leżało mu się na brzuchu, ale w chwili obecnej położenie się na plecach było masochizmem. Przymknął oczy wzdychając ciężko, ból miał tą jedną zaletę, że utrzymywał jego świadomość w jednym miejscu, więc chwilowo nie słyszał żadnych szeptów, ani nie widział żadnych makabrycznych scen. Westchnął ponownie zamykając oczy zupełnie, usnął niemal natychmiast, a jego świadomość instynktownie odpłynęła do bezpiecznej przystani.

* * *

 **To jest jakby totalnie dziwne... zaczęłam pisać to opko, z wizją jednej może dwóch scen i zamiarem napisania może kilku rozdziałów, a powoli przeradza mi się to w coś znacznie dłuższego (._.)**

 ** _Mein Herr, Bad ist fertig - Panie kąpiel gotowa (niem.)_**

 **No nic, czytajcie i piszcie co myślicie! See ya in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Na początek małe ogłoszenie parafialne. Z racji rozpoczęcia roku akademickiego, będę mieć trochę mniej czasu na pisanie niż do tej pory, więc rozdziały będą pojawiać się rzadziej. Muszę też zrobić sobie chwilkę przerwy od pisania tego opka, żeby pozbierać i uporządkować nieco pomysły na dalsze rozdziały, no i za sprawą pewnej znanej mi szantażystki emocjonalnej, przerwa wyniknie też z tego, że będę musiała chwilę przysiąść się nad innym swoim dziełem. Z raczej niewesołych wieści to tyle, a teraz cieszcie się rozdziałem!**

* * *

Pakowanie się zajęło Torisowi więcej czasu niż zakładał, może dlatego, że w międzyczasie starał się ogarnąć resztę dokumentów które miał u siebie, ponadto wciąż był rozkojarzony po spotkaniu z Feliksem.

-Uff… to już wszystko- westchnął odstawiając pod ścianę w przedpokoju ostatnie pudło -Dobrze, że nie mam zbyt wiele rzeczy, większość jest w moim starym domu w Wilnie… hmm… swoją drogą ciekawe w jakim stanie jest moja posiadłość, nie byłem tam od… dwudziestu lat- teoretycznie nikt nie bronił mu mieszkać w tamtym miejscu, ale musiał być blisko swojego rządu, łatwiej mu się tak pracowało no i… przez te dwie dekady chciał być jak najdalej od Polski, nawet kiedy odwiedzał Wilno, zamiast mieszkać u siebie, wynajmował mieszkanie w mieście. Litwa czekał już tylko na samochód który miał zabrać go do jego starej-nowej stolicy, rano dzwonił do niego szef, informując go, że wysyła go na miejsce wcześniej.

-Może to i lepiej… będę mógł posprzątać- mruknął Toris siadając na jednym z pudeł, nie lubił nieporządku, a podejrzewał, że przez cały ten czas zebrało się tam sporo kurzu, w sumie nawet nie pamiętał w jakim stanie zostawił swój dom. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk klaksonu, wyjrzał na zewnątrz, właśnie przyjechała ciężarówka która miała przewieźć jego rzeczy. Kierowca pomógł mu zapakować wszystkie pudła i po dość krótkim czasie ruszyli w drogę, całe szczęście mężczyzna który prowadził nie był zbyt rozmowny, Litwa nie miał zbytniej ochoty na konwersację, jego własne rozmyślania zajmowały większą część uwagi, więc przez większość trasy gapił się bezmyślnie w okno. Tylko jedna rzecz zwróciła jego uwagę, duże ilości sowieckiego wojska, w teorii Rosja ''prosił'' ''tylko'' o możliwość założenia baz na jego terenie, w teorii kiedy było się państwem, obecność obcej armii na swoim terenie nigdy nie oznaczała niczego dobrego.

-''To już praktycznie okupacja''- pomyślał Toris, czuł, że to tylko kwestia czasu nim Ivan ogłosi oficjalną aneksję jego kraju -''No i pewnie Łotwy i Estonii też''- z tego co słyszał obecnie Rosja był zaangażowany w Finlandii, chciał koniecznie żeby jeden z krajów skandynawskich ''stał się jednością z Matką Rosją''.

-To się nacieszyłem niepodległością- mruknął do siebie Litwa

- _Ką?-_ zapytał zdezorientowany kierowca, brunet uświadomił sobie, że odezwał się po polsku, sam nie wiedział dlaczego, może dlatego, że jego myśli ostatnio często krążyły wokół pewnego blondwłosego uosobienia Państwa Polskiego

- _Niekas-_ mruknął Toris machając od niechcenia ręką

Podróż minęła dość szybko ku uldze Litwy, zatrzymali się przed jego posiadłością na obrzeżach Wilna i zaczęli wyładowywać rzeczy. Toris podziękował za podwiezienie i zabrał się za wnoszenie pudeł do środka, ustawiał je obok wejścia, chciał najpierw sprawdzić czy jest dużo do sprzątania, zanim zacznie się rozpakowywać.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, dom był znacznie czystszy niż się tego spodziewał, warstewka kurzu była niewielka jak na dwadzieścia lat jego nieobecności w tym miejscu.

-Coś tu jest nie tak- stwierdził Litwa -Powinno być znacznie bardziej nakurzone… ktoś się włamał?- mruknął zaniepokojony przechadzając się po pokojach, jednak wyglądało na to, że nic cennego nie znikło.

-Nie rozumiem… ktoś na pewno tu był, ale nic nie zabrał…- Toris nie miał pojęcia co o tym myśleć, widział kilka oznak tego, że podczas jego nieobecności ktoś urzędował w jego mieszkaniu, niepozmywane naczynia, okruszki na stole w jadalni… i na kanapie w salonie. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju dziennego w oczy oprócz rzeczonych okruszków, rzuciło mu się coś jeszcze, książka leżąca na stoliku obok sofy, podszedł bliżej żeby spojrzeć na tytuł.

-''Pan Tadeusz''?- Litwa uniósł brwi w zdumieniu, chyba wieki minęły od kiedy czytał tą książkę, więc na pewno nie on ją tu zostawił, miał za to podejrzenia czyja to była sprawka. Uważnie obejrzał okruszki na kanapie, rozkruszył kilka między palcami, dostrzegł kilka ziaren soli, które mogły oznaczać tylko jedno

-Paluszki- stwierdził Toris, w połączeniu z książką, rozwiązanie nasuwało się samo -Feliks, wiesz, że włamywanie się do cudzych domów jest przestępstwem?- mruknął do siebie z westchnieniem -Chociaż… w sumie wiesz gdzie chowam zapasowy klucz więc chyba nie mogę mówić o włamaniu-

Najwyraźniej Polska był tutaj jakiś czas temu, Litwa nie miał tylko pojęcia po co, z ciekawości zajrzał do książki, jedna ze stron była zaznaczona zakładką, o ile zaznaczanie pierwszej strony miało jakiś sens

 _Litwo! Ojczyzno moja! Ty jesteś jak zdrowie,_

 _Ile cię trzeba cenić, ten tylko się dowie,_

 _Kto cię stracił. Dziś piękność twą w całej ozdobie_

 _Widzę i opisuję, bo tęsknie po tobie_

Toris nie miał żadnych wątpliwości dlaczego Feliks tak się uczepił tych słów, doskonale oddawały to co musiał czuć przez te lata kiedy się nie widzieli i przed i po uzyskaniu przez nich niepodległości.

-Ciekawe kiedy tu był?- zastanawiał się Litwa odkładając książkę na półkę -I co go nakłoniło do posprzątania? Przecież on nienawidzi sprzątać- pozbył się okruszków z kanapy, poszedł do kuchni pozmywać naczynia, zapewne też będące efektem wizyty Polski… i stracił całe natchnienie na rozpakowywanie się. Zjadł tylko, w ramach obiadu, to co kupił sobie na śniadanie jeszcze poprzedniego dnia w Kownie i wyłożył się na kanapie z cichym westchnieniem.

-Może po prostu spróbuje go zapytać?- mruknął rozważając kolejną wizytę na Polach, przy odrobinie szczęścia miał nadzieję, znów spotkać tam Feliksa

-Nawet jeśli go tam nie będzie, to chociaż odpocznę… całą noc nie spałem- stwierdził Toris zamykając oczy, teraz kiedy przypomniał sobie jak trafić do ich specjalnego miejsca, nie miał z tym większych problemów.

-Wygląda na to, że mam szczęście- stwierdził cicho, tym razem nie musiał się zbytnio wysilić żeby dotrzeć do Polski, właściwie obudził się leżąc tuż obok niego, w tym samym miejscu w którym ostatnio byli -Hej piękna, często tu bywasz?- zapytał głośno w ramach żartobliwego przywitania

-Och hej Liet…- mruknął Feliks w odpowiedzi, nawet na niego nie patrząc -Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale jestem facetem, mimo to dzięki za komplement…-

-Chyba nie cieszysz się, że mnie znów widzisz…- stwierdził Litwa z gasnącym uśmiechem -Mam cię zostawić samego?-

-Cieszę się… po prostu…- Polska westchnął spoglądając w końcu na bruneta -Wybacz po prostu mam paskudny dzień-

-Widać- stwierdził Toris patrząc na ciemne chmury kłębiące się na horyzoncie, pogoda na Polach zazwyczaj w pewnym stopniu odzwierciedlała ich samopoczucia, nawet tutaj czasem zdarzał się deszcz -Chodzi o tą sprawę z Austrią? Zniknąłeś wtedy tak nagle…-

-Między innymi- mruknął Feliks

-Między innymi?- Toris uniósł brew pytająco -Mogę prosić o wyjaśnienia?-

-Prosić możesz- burknął Polska, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty wdawać się w szczegóły, wolał oszczędzić Litwie wrażeń -Po prostu miałem dzisiaj przymusową lekcję niemieckiego z Ludwigiem-

-I to było aż takie straszne?- zapytał brunet, blondyn ledwie powstrzymał się od ponurego parsknięcia śmiechem, gdyby tylko wiedział jak straszne to było…

-Zawsze jak mówię w tym języku, to odnoszę wrażenie jakbym połknął jakąś toksynę… to samo mam z rosyjskim… dwa języki których szczerzę nienawidzę, a do których nauczenia się i używania jestem zmuszany co chwilę- powiedział Feliks z niechęcią

-Może zmieńmy temat- zasugerował Toris nie chcąc bardziej drażnić blondyna -Na przykład wyjaśnij mi, kiedy i po co byłeś w moim domu-

-Och czyli wróciłeś już do Wilna?- mruknął Polska -Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że tam byłem?-

-Zostawiłeś pełno paluszkowych okruszków na mojej kanapie, ponadto nie pamiętam, żebym podczas mojego ostatniego pobytu tam czytał ''Pana Tadeusza'' ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Inwokacji- odparł Litwa

-Ach… a myślałem, że pozbyłem się wszystkich śladów- powiedział Feliks przewalając oczyma -Cóż, chyba się zagapiłem, skoro chcesz wiedzieć kiedy... chyba coś koło pół roku temu, a po co… pozwól, że cię zacytuje ''tęskniłem'', a miałem świadomość, że gdybym pojechał do ciebie, najpewniej wywaliłbyś mnie za drzwi, ale zastrzelił zanim zdążyłbym chociaż zapukać- zerknął z ukosa na bruneta -Brzmi jak opowieść jakiegoś chorego na umyśle prześladowcy nie?-

-Może trochę- zgodził się Toris -Ale bardziej przeraził mnie fakt, że posprzątałeś cały dom, co cie napadło? We własnym sprzątasz co najwyżej od święta bo ci się nie chce-

-Chwila słabości- stwierdził Polska -No i nie sprzątnąłem całego, składzika nie ruszałem, nie chciałem ci rozwalić jakieś totalnie ważnej pamiątki czy czegoś…-

-Też dawno tam nie zaglądałem, a przydałoby mi się tam ogarnąć- Litwa zamyślił się nad możliwą zawartością swojego schowka, od stuleci nie robił tam przeglądu

-Ja do swojego boje się zaglądać, mógłbym nie wyjść stamtąd żywy gdyby wszystkie moje graty się na mnie zawaliły- mruknął Feliks

-Pewnie tak- zaśmiał się Toris -Wiesz jeśli będziesz chciał to mogę cię wesprzeć w tej niebezpiecznej wyprawie, kiedy wojna się skończy-

-Z chęcią- zgodził się blondyn -O ile Niemcy nie rozkradli moich rzeczy- dodał cicho, Litwa poczuł ukłucie żalu na myśl co mogło stać się wszystkimi przedmiotami które jego partner gromadził przez stulecia.

-''I o ile przeżyje tą wojnę...''- pomyślał blondyn czując nagły przypływ zmęczenia i przygnębienia

-Feliks?- mruknął brunet, kiedy Polska nagle przekręcił się na bok i oparł głowę na jego piersi

-Możemy tak chwile zostać?- zapytał cicho Feliks zaciskając dłoń na koszuli na brzuchu Torisa -Proszę… jestem taki zmęczony tym wszystkim…-

-Oczywiście że tak- mruknął Toris nieco zdziwiony -Jeśli tylko ci to pomaga…-

-Cholernie mi to pomaga- mruknął Polska -Nie wiem czy ci kiedyś wspominałem, ale jesteś bardzo wygodny- ponadto bliskość ukochanego działała cuda z jego zszarganymi nerwami i psychiką, ale tego za nic nie powiedziałby głośno.

-Nie chyba nie wspominałeś… zazwyczaj po prostu bez słowa czyniłeś ze mnie poduszkę- zaśmiał się Litwa obejmując swojego towarzysza ramieniem

-Miałem do tego pełne prawo- stwierdził Feliks zamykając oczy

-Pewnie polskie- westchnął Toris przewalając oczyma

-Dokładnie, więc lepiej totalnie nie próbuj tego podważać- mruknął blondyn

-Nie będę, to może się skończyć okiem podbitym przez nadlatującego znienacka skoczka- stwierdził brunet

-Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio grałem w szachy- westchnął Polska moszcząc się nieco wygodniej

-Ja też niezbyt sobie przypominam- powiedział Litwa głaszcząc bezwiednie plecy Polski -Coś się stało?- zapytał czując jak blondyn spiął się zauważalnie

-N-nie… to nic takiego- mruknął Feliks rozluźniając się powoli, początkowo ten gest go zaskoczył i skojarzył mu się z niedawną ''lekcją'', ale dotyk Torisa sprawiał mu ulgę, zmazywał ból i złe wspomnienia -''Wiesz, że on przechodził przez to samo albo i gorsze tortury, kiedy był u Ivana… Przestań lamentować nad jednym laniem...''- pomyślał

-Chcę się zdrzemnąć…- westchnął cicho Polska

-Więc to zrób, nikt ci nie broni… będę tu tak długo jak będziesz tego potrzebował- odparł Toris patrząc na Feliksa z czułością, od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze… taki zrelaksowany i odprężony, nigdy by nie pomyślał, że znów będzie w stanie poczuć się w ten sposób w obecności Polski.

-Dzięki Liet…- mruknął Feliks -Sen wewnątrz snu… to też jest totalnie porąbane-

-Dobrze wiesz, że to nie do końca jest sen- stwierdził Litwa, właściwie ciężko było wytłumaczyć czym było to miejsce, było czymś… pośrednim między snem a jawą

-Mhm… mam tylko nadzieję, że jakby nie wykorzystasz okazji i nie zaczniesz mnie molestować tak jak ostatnio- westchnął Polska sennym głosem -Jesteś totalnym zboczeńcem Liet… jakoś wcześniej mi to umknęło…- twarz Torisa pokryła się ciemnym rumieńcem na to stwierdzenie

-Ja… ja nie… to jest… to było…- wyjąkał starając się jakoś bronić swojej godności -Nie jestem zboczeńcem!- prawie krzyknął, uniósł odrobinę głowę spoglądając na blondyna, spodziewał się zobaczyć półprzymknięte zielone oczy i złośliwy uśmieszek, ale zamiast tego odkrył, że Feliks po prostu usnął

-No jaaasne…- westchnął Litwa -Czego innego mogłem się spodziewać?-

* * *

-Nie ma mowy- stwierdził Norwegia krzyżując ręce na piersi -Zgadzam się na przemarsz waszych armii po moim terenie żeby pomóc Finlandii, ale o całej reszcie możecie zapomnieć-

On i Szwecja przybyli do Londynu na prośbę Anglii i Francji, porozmawiać o wsparciu dla atakowanego przez Rosję Tino, ale pomysł który został im przedstawiony przez Arthura i Francisa, odnośnie stacjonowania w Skandynawii wojsk alianckich, brzmiał dla niego zupełnie niedorzecznie.

-Norwegio proszę spróbuj przemyśleć to jeszcze raz- poprosił Francja z westchnieniem -Nie chodzi nam o faktyczną okupację, tylko zabezpieczenie twojego kraju przed Niemcami-

-I przy okazji zajęcie górniczych regionów Szwecji i zgarnięcie profitów- powiedział Lukas -Nic z tego, możecie przerzucić przez moje tereny posiłki do Finlandii, ale nic poza tym, zgadzasz się ze mną Berwald?-

-Hn- mruknął Szwecja kiwając głową -Wyślijcie pomoc Tino, ale nie zostawiajcie swoich wojsk na naszych terenach-

-I nie próbujcie zaminować moich wód- dorzucił Norwegia -Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby Niemcy posunął się do ataku na nas niesprowokowany-

-Gorzej jak jednak to zrobi- westchnął Anglia pocierając czoło, negocjacje z krajami skandynawskimi nie należały do najłatwiejszych -Dobrze ograniczymy się do wysłania pomocy Finlandii, nasze wojska wylądują w Narwiku i stamtąd przez północną Szwecję przejdą do Finlandii…- Szwecja i Norwegia pokiwali głowami zgadzając się z tą opcją

-Jeśli to już wszystko to chciałbym już wrócić do siebie- powiedział Lukas wstając od stołu, Berwald również wstał, najwyraźniej podzielając zdanie Norwegii, podczas spotkania nie odzywał się dużo… on w sumie nigdy nie mówił wiele.

-Cóż dziękujemy za spotkanie Norwegio, Szwecjo- powiedział Arthur podnosząc się żeby pożegnać kraje skandynawskie -Rozumiemy, że macie własne interesy do załatwienia, nie będziemy was już dłużej zatrzymywać- odprowadził Lukasa i Berwalda do wyjścia, ignorując pytające spojrzenie Francisa.

-Naprawdę rezygnujemy z osadzenia naszych sił w Norwegii i Szwecji? Wiesz, że w ten sposób Niemcy będzie miał nieograniczony dostęp do rud żelaza- powiedział Francja kiedy zostali z Anglią sami

-Oczywiście, że nie- odparł Anglia wracając na swoje miejsce -Po prostu teraz będziemy musieli rozegrać to bardziej delikatnie, skoro Szwecja i Norwegia nie popierają naszego planu. Mogą nie wierzyć w to, że Niemcy ich zaatakuje, ale ja myślę, że to bardzo prawdopodobne-

-Ale mogą mieć też rację, od czasu…- Francja westchnął ciężko, ich brak zdecydowanej reakcji na atak na Polskę, wciąż był drażliwym tematem, zwłaszcza, że resztki armii oraz rząd pokonanego kraju schroniły się na ich terenach i mimo wcześniejszego braku wsparcia wciąż deklarowali chęć pomocy w walce z Trzecią Rzeszą… wciąż jeszcze pozostawał fakt, że nie wiedzieli co stało się z samym Feliksem, ich ostatnia ''rozmowa'' z Niemcami i z Rosją napełniała ich najgorszymi obawami -Od czasu początku wojny, Niemcy nie wykonał żadnych zdecydowanych akcji-

-Ale wciąż powiększa swój potencjał militarny, mój wywiad donosi, że niemiecka armia zaczyna mobilizować się na zachodniej granicy, a nawet więcej, doniesiono mi o sporej ilości oddziałów na granicy duńsko-niemieckiej- powiedział Anglia -Obawiam się, że twoje nadzieje co do braku dalszej agresji Niemiec są tylko pobożnym życzeniem-

-Zająć Danię, żeby móc bez problemu zaatakować Norwegię- mruknął Francis -Właściwie dlaczego nie było tu Danii? Nie zaprosiłeś go?-

-Zaprosiłem, miałem nadzieję, że wpłynie jakoś na Lukasa, ale odmówił przybycia, mówił, że jest zbyt zajęty- odparł Arthur -Nie podoba mi się to, jego armia jest zbyt nieliczna, jeśli Niemcy go zaatakuje, to wątpię, żeby dał radę się obronić-

-To poważna sprawa, ale na razie musimy ją odłożyć- powiedział Francja -Pamiętasz, że mamy jeszcze jedną ważną rozmowę do odbycia _oui?_ -

-Tak- zgodził się Anglia -Najwyższy czas złożyć wizytę Rosji-

* * *

-Finlandia~ Gdzie się chowasz?- zanucił Ivan brnąc przez gęsty śnieg pokrywający pole bitwy -Dlaczego po prostu się nie poddasz? Wiesz, że im dłużej walczymy, tym bardziej zbliżasz się do nieuchronnej klęski~-

Nie pokazywał tego po sobie, ale Rosja był niezwykle poirytowany przebiegiem wojny z Finlandią, jego straty były olbrzymie i w ludziach i w sprzęcie, a mimo to postępy nie były tak duże jak powinny. Sprawę dodatkowo pogarszał fakt, że ostatnio dostał kilka listów, które jeszcze bardziej pogorszyły mu humor. Pierwszy dotyczył wydalenia go z Ligii Narodów za napaść na Finlandię, drugi zawierał nakaz natychmiastowego wycofania się z inwazji na kraj skandynawski pod groźbą interwencji wojsk alianckich, oba listy zostały wysłane i podpisane przez Anglię i Francję

-''Och a więc tym razem nie będą po prostu stać i się gapić?''- pomyślał nieco zawiedziony kiedy przeczytał te wiadomości, wtedy jeszcze nie przejął się tym aż tak bardzo, tym bardziej, że w listach nie było ani słowem wspomniane co dwa europejskie mocarstwa myślą, o pozostawieniu przez niego części wojsk w krajach bałtyckich i utworzeniu tam baz. Chyba, że naprawdę wierzyli, że Litwa, Łotwa i Estonia, zgodzili się na to dobrowolnie i bez żadnych nacisków z jego strony. Jednak tym co najbardziej wytrąciło go z równowagi, był trzeci list, tym razem wysłany z Moskwy przez jego szefa. Na wspomnienie tego człowieka Ivan zadrżał mimowolnie, jego obecny szef był osobą której nie należało lekceważyć i której nie wolno było się przeciwstawiać, nawet Rosja czuł się w jego obecności niekomfortowo. W owym liście, przywódca Związku Radzieckiego, wyrażał zaniepokojenie, zainteresowaniem państw europejskich dla ich działań w Finlandii, sugerował możliwą rezygnacje z rozpoczętych działań, popartą obawą o to, że Trzecia Rzesza może zechcieć się w to wtrącić.

-''Hmm… ale Niemcy i ja mamy układ da? Nie powinien się wtrącać w tę sprawę, zgodził się, żeby Finlandia i Europa wschodnia znalazły się w mojej strefie wpływów''- pomyślał Rosja, jednak mimo to był świadom tego, że w obecnych czasach, układy międzynarodowe miały w wielu przypadkach marginalne znaczenie… a nawet nie miały go wcale.

-Hmm~… To przestaje być zabawne- stwierdził Ivan przystając na chwilę -Nie lubię kiedy sprawy stają się zbyt poważne…- wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swoich poszukiwań

-A propo zabawnych rzeczy… ciekawe kiedy Niemcy przyśle do mnie maleńkiego Feliksa tak jak obiecał?- mruknął Rosja a jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie -Zabawa z nim jest zawsze taka pocieszna~ Może nawet zaprosiłbym Litwę, żeby mógł na własne oczy przekonać się jak świetny ubaw mamy razem~?-

* * *

Tino był w bardzo niewesołej sytuacji, pomimo ogromnych strat zadanych najeźdźcy, Armia Czerwona wciąż nacierała, ich liczebność wciąż była zatrważająco duża, a jego własne siły topniały z dnia na dzień. Wdzięczny był tym wszystkim krajom Ligii Narodów które wysłały mu wsparcie, zwłaszcza Szwecji, który wysłał najwięcej oddziałów, ale to nie wystarczało, żeby odeprzeć inwazję.

-''Cała nadzieja w Anglii i Francji, mówili, że przerzucą swoje armie przez Norwegię i Szwecję, z ich pomocą powinno udać mi się obronić''- pomyślał Finlandia, nie miał zamiaru dać się po raz kolejny wciągnąć pod panowanie Rosji, zwłaszcza kiedy pomyślał o obecnym ustroju panującym w tym kraju. Idea komunizmu początkowo wydawała się całkiem sensowna i kusząca… wszyscy mieli być wobec siebie równi, cały dorobek ludzkości miał być wspólny i dostępny dla każdego, społeczeństwo miało zostać pozbawione podziału na lepszych i gorszych, każdy miał dostać to na co sobie zapracował. Ale rzeczywistość była zupełnie inna, rozdanie wszystkiego, każdemu po równo było niemożliwe, zapracowanie sobie na coś skutkowało tym, że państwo zagarniało praktycznie cały dorobek, żeby mogli z niego skorzystać inni, w pierwszej kolejności ci, którzy byli u władzy i ich kumoterstwo, dopiero potem cała reszta, co kończyło się tym, że brakowało praktycznie wszystkiego. Każdy któremu ta idea nie odpowiadała był uciszany przez władze, teoretycznie wolne i równe wobec siebie społeczeństwo było terroryzowane przez panującą frakcje. Tino nie chciał by jego kraj stał się częścią czegoś takiego, chciał żeby jego obywatele sami decydowali o swojej własności, nie chciał żeby o jego gospodarce i innych istotnych kwestiach decydował kto inny, chciał móc decydować o samym sobie.

Dlatego ze wszystkich sił walczył o to, żeby nie dać się wciągnąć w to bagno i szczerze współczuł każdemu państwu, które już zostało w to włączone, zwłaszcza krajom bałtyckim, zdawał sobie sprawę, że Litwa, Łotwa i Estonia, nie mieli żadnej możliwości obrony przed Rosją.

-Biedny Eduard- westchnął Finlandia, bardzo dobrze dogadywał się z Estonią, znali się od dawna, wymyślali razem całe mnóstwo dziwnych festiwali, nie wspominając o tym, że uwielbiał słodycze produkowane w tym kraju. A teraz on i jego bracia znów stali się celem Rosji, z tego co słyszał jeszcze nie zostali włączeni do Związku Radzieckiego… jeszcze, nie sądził, żeby którykolwiek kraj miał wątpliwości co do tego, że to nastąpi w najbliższym czasie.

O tym co się stało z Polską wolał nie myśleć, osobiście był wstrząśnięty tym, że został najechany przez Niemcy i Rosję, a jego terytorium zostało przejęte i podzielone pomiędzy oba te kraje.

-Czy Feliks nie miał przypadkiem podpisanego z nimi paktu o nieagresji?- mruknął, słyszał pogłoski jakoby to Polska pierwszy zaatakował Niemcy, ale jakoś w to nie wierzył, wiedział co prawda, że Feliks jest porywczy i lekkomyślny, ale nie był głupi, nie pchałby się w samobójczą wojnę.

'' _W przypadku Polski patrzyli...''_ to też nie dawało mu spokoju, fakt, że Anglia i Francja nie wsparli swojego sojusznika z którym mieli podpisane oficjalne zobowiązania, ale teraz kiedy on sam borykał się z rosyjską inwazją, wysyłali mu wsparcie.

-Jaka jest różnica?- mruknął Tino -Co sprawiło, że nie udzielili wsparcia Polsce, a w moim przypadku nawet się nie zawahali? Ten świat zupełnie stanął na głowie…-

* * *

Od dawna Feliks nie czuł się taki spokojny. Od kiedy Toris przynajmniej częściowo wrócił do jego życia, w tej ciemnej rzeczywistości w której się znalazł, zaczęły pojawiać się przebłyski światła, jak nigdy dziękował Bogu za to, że dostał kolejną szansę, że miłość jego życia mu wybaczyła i że jego uczucia były odwzajemnione. W tamtym dniu w którym zasnął tuż obok Litwy, przy okazji wykorzystując go jako poduszkę, po przebudzeniu, po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy poczuł się naprawdę wypoczęty, odzyskał siły, żeby dalej dźwigać ciężar który go przytłaczał.  
Wcześniej tego samego dnia, w trakcie swojej ''lekcji niemieckiego'', zdał sobie sprawę z kilku rzeczy i powziął jedną istotną decyzję. Musiał zacząć się stosować do rad które dawali mu Czechy i Słowacja, musiał stłamsić nieco swoją buntowniczą naturę i dostosować się do sytuacji, popłynąć z nurtem, zamiast ciągle próbować pchać się pod prąd. Nie znaczyło to, że pogodził się ze swoim losem, co to to nie, ale dotarło do niego, że jego położenie wymagało od niego oszczędzania tak dużej ilości energii jak tylko mógł, zwłaszcza, że utrzymanie swojej świadomości w jednym miejscu kosztowało go bardzo wiele, a próby zaczerpnięcia chociaż odrobiny od jego ludzi, przynosiły efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego. Musiał oszczędzać siły na to by przeżyć, na to żeby nie oszaleć, nie załamać się… i na to żeby wlewać w serce swojego narodu nadzieje, dać im odczuć, że ich nie porzucił, nie pozwolić im się poddać, dawać im siłę, żeby mogli dalej walczyć.  
To oznaczało schowanie swojej dumy do kieszeni i podporządkowanie się zasadom które panowały w domu Ludwiga, musiał unikać sytuacji takich jak ta ''lekcja'', nie mógł marnować energii na gojenie swoich ran, co oznaczało, że powinien unikać sytuacji w których owe rany powstawały, to była kwestia przetrwania, a na tym zależało mu bardziej niż na podkreślaniu tego, że nie pogodził się z porażką i zamierza walczyć o swoją wolność. Sytuacja była bardzo podobna do tej w której znalazł się po ostatnim rozbiorze, musiał się przyczaić i czekać na odpowiednie okazje do działania, kąsać w dogodnych momentach, musiał uzbroić się w cierpliwość… co naprawdę nie było dla niego łatwe.

Musiał też ograniczyć swoje wizyty na Polach, co chyba było najtrudniejsze, najchętniej spędziłby tam całą wojnę gdyby mógł sobie na to pozwolić, perspektywa odcięcia się od brutalnej rzeczywistości była bardzo kusząca. Żadnego bólu, żadnych negatywnych emocji, spokój, cisza, co jakiś czas spotkanie z Litwą i spędzenie razem kilku chwil… . Ale to wpłynęłoby niekorzystnie na jego fizyczne ciało, bądź co bądź, spędzenie w letargu dłuższego czasu nie było zbyt zdrową opcją, nie wspominając, że wtedy odcinał się również od swojego narodu. Każde państwo bez wyjątku posiadało w swoim umyśle coś w rodzaju zbiorowej świadomości, połączenia z ludźmi którzy dane państwo tworzyli, w jego przypadku, z każdym Polakiem, przebywającym na terenie jego okupowanego terytorium czy poza nim. Gdyby tak po prostu ich porzucił dla własnego komfortu, to byłby najgorszy rodzaj zdrady jaki mógł popełnić, jego ludzie podświadomie odczuliby to, że ich zostawił, co na bank nie wpłynęłoby pozytywnie na ich morale, więc mimo że było to dla niego ciężkie, był gotów dźwigać ciężar wojny razem z nimi.

Na szczęście jego plecy dość szybko się podgoiły, udało mu się też uniknąć zakażenia, za co również dziękował Bogu, podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby jego kondycja znacząco się pogorszyła, nie sprawiłoby to, że dostałby taryfę ulgową. Kiedy się starał, całkiem wprawnie szło mu unikanie prowokowania Niemiec czy Austrii, nie licząc jeszcze dwóch zapobiegawczych ''lekcji'', które zafundował mu Ludwig, udawało mu się unikać kar za łamanie zasad. Sprawa stała się jeszcze prostsza kiedy Niemcy znów opuścił dom, wyruszając na kolejny front, Rodericha o wiele prościej było wywieść w pole, o ile wykonywał powierzoną mu prace sumiennie i bez pyskowania, nie musiał się niczego obawiać.

Przynajmniej tak było przez dwa tygodnie jego pobytu w domu Ludwiga, kiedy już myślał, że w tym bagnie znalazł jakieś stabilne oparcie, wydarzyło się coś co znów odwróciło sytuację o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Akurat sprzątali z Czechami i Słowacją ogromny hol, rozmawiając po cichu między sobą kiedy tylko Austria ich nie pilnował, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni, zastanawiając się kto to mógł być, ale nie skomentowali tego w żaden sposób bo Roderich zjawił się niemal natychmiast. Na jego polecenie Czechy otworzyła drzwi, gestem zapraszając gościa do środka, po czym cofnęła się stając pomiędzy Austrią a Słowacją.

Feliks poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku, osoba która przekroczyła próg posiadłości z pewnością była Niemcem,

-''Kolejny perfekcyjny przykład Aryjczyka wedle tej popapranej nazistowskiej ideologii''- pomyślał z niechęcią Polska, patrząc na wysokiego, jasnowłosego i jasnookiego mężczyznę który stanął przed nimi. Jednak coś z tym gościem było nie w porządku, tylko Feliks nie potrafił ustalić co dokładnie, może to było coś w jego oczach, w postawie, albo w samej aurze którą wokół siebie roztaczał, nie miał pojęcia co to było, ale sprawiało, że po plecach przebiegały mu zimne dreszcze.

- _Który z was…-_ zaczął po niemiecku przybysz mierząc po kolei wzrokiem Austrię, Polskę i Słowację - _To Feliks Łukasiewicz?-_

Feliks zadrżał mimowolnie, a spojrzenie zimnych szaroniebieskich oczu natychmiast na nim spoczęło, do tej pory Polska myślał, że oczy Niemiec miały najbardziej przerażający wyraz jaki do tej pory widział, teraz musiał zweryfikować swoją opinię. Czechy i Słowacja również wyglądali na zaniepokojonych, nawet Austria wydawał się być zdezorientowany obecnością tego mężczyzny.

- _Ach czyli to ty?-_ mężczyzna ruszył w kierunku Feliksa, który odruchowo cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu. Polska przełknął cicho ślinę czując jak całe jego ciało drży, nie dość, że wszystko w tym gościu sprawiało, że każda komórka jego ciała krzyczała ''Uciekaj!'', to jeszcze jego lęk społeczny i wrodzona nieśmiałość dawały o sobie znać… a tym razem w pobliżu nie było Litwy za którym mógłby się schować.

- _Hmm… obiekt przejawia silne zaburzenia reakcji interpersonalnych, istnieje uzasadnione podejrzenie, że obiekt cierpi na fobie społeczną…-_ mężczyzna mówił do siebie nie zważając ani na wyraźną niechęć Feliksa względem swojej osoby, ani na zszokowane spojrzenia reszty nacji.

- _O-obiekt?-_ wyjąkał Polska coraz mocniej się denerwując, już teraz jego serce biło tak szybko, że odnosił wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi, a zachowanie tego gościa nie polepszało sytuacji... nie podobało mu się takie przedmiotowe traktowanie swojej osoby.

- _Zna niemiecki!-_ wykrzyknął mężczyzna wyraźnie zachwycony tym odkryciem - _Och, gdzie moje maniery, chyba powinienem się przedstawić-_ jego mina świadczyła o tym, że dopiero to do niego dotarło - _Jestem doktor Hans Fleischer-_

Feliks poczuł jak całe jego ciało się spina, już słyszał to nazwisko, Niemcy o nim wspominał, mówił coś, że słyszał o tym człowieku same dobre rzeczy, teraz Polska miał pewność, że cokolwiek Ludwig o nim słyszał, dla niego nie znaczyło to niczego dobrego.

- _A ty Feliksie Łukasiewiczu, będący uosobieniem praktycznie już nieistniejącego Państwa Polskiego, za zezwoleniem samego_ _Führera, zostałeś moim prywatnym obiektem doświadczalnym-_ oświadczył Fleischer patrząc na Feliksa wygłodniałym wzrokiem - _Ach już się nie mogę doczekać! Jestem pewny, że dzięki tobie dokonam przełomowych odkryć!-_

- _Chodźmy więc! Ludwig Beilschmidt_ _był na tyle uprzejmy, żeby pozwolić mi przekształcić część jego posiadłości na swoją pracownie-_ powiedział doktor kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Polski

- _N-nigdzie nie idę!-_ krzyknął Feliks spanikowany odskakując jak najdalej od Fleischera - _Nie będę żadnym obiektem doświadczalnym!-_ na to stwierdzenie doktor tylko westchnął ciężko i pstryknął palcami. Przez wciąż otwarte drzwi weszło jeszcze dwóch innych mężczyzn, typowych osiłków, którzy nie sprawiali wrażenia jakoby grzeszyli rozumem.

- _Zdaję się, że coś ci się pomyliło chłopcze-_ stwierdził Fleischer cmokając z niezadowolenia - _Twoje zdanie nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia… poznaj moich asystentów, nie są zbyt inteligentni, ale doskonale sprawdzają się, jeśli chodzi o hmm… ''przekonywanie'' opornych przedmiotów badań do współpracy. Chłopcy zaaplikujcie proszę ''znieczulenie'' i chodźcie za mną-_ powiedział wskazując na Feliksa i ponownie pstrykając palcami.

Ostatnie co Feliks zapamiętał, to wyraz przerażenia na twarzach Czech i Słowacji, pobladłego Austrię i wznosząca się do ciosu potężna łapa, potem przed oczyma rozbłysnęło mu milion gwiazd i osunął się ciemność.

* * *

 **Well shieeet... nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy w ramach podsumowania.**

 **Ką? - Co? (lit.)**

 **Niekas - Nic (lit.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oto ja... rozdział temu pisząca o tym, że kolejne rozdziały mogą pojawić się po trochę dłuższej przerwie, dnia następnego wrzucając kolejny :X**

 **Cóż dla czekających na ciąg dalszy to chyba lepiej, mam tylko jeden komunikat, uważajcie czego sobie życzycie, życzenia lubią się spełniać** **(¬‿¬)**

* * *

-Brrr… zimno tutaj okropnie- mruknął Francja pocierając ręce -Nie wiem jak można mieszkać w takich warunkach!-

-Normalnie, kwestia przyzwyczajenia żabojadzie- stwierdził Anglia

Brnęli przez gęsty śnieg pokrywający fińską ziemię, zmierzając na miejsce spotkania z Rosją i Finlandią, podróż przez Norwegię i Szwecję zajęła im trochę czasu, ale przy okazji mogli rzucić okiem na to jak prezentowała się sytuacja i dopracowywać szczegóły wprowadzenia swoich wojsk na te tereny.

-A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?!- syknął Francis -Ty masz łagodny klimat na tej twojej wysepce, nawet w zimie rzadko się zdarza, że temperatura spada poniżej zera!-

-Wiesz nie potrzebuje jakichś ekstremalnych doświadczeń, żeby stwierdzić, że to kwestia przyzwyczajenia- powiedział Arthur z prychnięciem

-… A zresztą nieważne- mruknął Francja nie mając kontrargumentu -Daleko jeszcze?-

-Już prawie jesteśmy, to tam- odparł Anglia pokazując na namiot rozstawiony na środku pola, pomiędzy dwiema armiami czekającymi na rozkazy swoich dowódców.

-Bogu dzięki, ręce mi zaraz odpadną- wymamrotał Francis, tak niskie temperatury nie były jego domeną, przyspieszył nieco kroku chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w środku.

-Anglia~ Francja~ jak miło, że w końcu się zjawiliście! Czekanie na was było bardzo nudne- przywitał ich głos Rosji, jak tylko weszli do namiotu.

Na środku namiotu ustawiony był składany stolik, Tino i Ivan siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, Rosja wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, podczas gdy mina Finlandii świadczyła o tym, że najchętniej znalazłby się jak najdalej od większej nacji.

-Jakże mi przykro- powiedział Anglia starając się nie zazgrzytać zębami ze złości -Dobrze wiesz dlaczego tu jesteśmy Rosja-

-Wiem- przyznał Ivan uśmiechając się radośnie -W końcu przysłaliście mi list, a nawet wyrzuciliście z Ligii Narodów-

-Twoja inwazja na Finlandię jest bezpodstawna- powiedział Francja -Przyszliśmy osobiście poinformować cię, że jeśli nie wycofasz swoich armii…-

-Dobrze wycofam się- powiedział Rosja nie przestając się uśmiechać, Francis i Arthur spojrzeli na niego jakby właśnie oświadczył, że leci na księżyc -No co? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Przecież tego właśnie ode mnie żądaliście da?-

-Tak… tak po prostu?- zapytał Anglia kiedy odzyskał głos

-Tak po prostu- zgodził się Ivan -Widzicie mniej więcej o tym rozmawialiśmy zanim przybyliście, prawda Finlandia?- Tino kiwnął głową, niechętnie zgadzając się z Rosją

-Widzisz Anglia~ Nie jestem głupi- powiedział Rosja patrząc na niego i na Francję swoimi zimnymi fioletowymi oczami, które w tym momencie błyszczały z uciechy -Daliście mi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie żartujecie z wysłaniem swoich wojsk, w dodatku mój szef wyraził obawę, że pomimo naszego porozumienia, Niemcy może być niezbyt zadowolony moimi działaniami, a przecież nie chcę, żeby nasza współpraca dobiegła końca~. Bardzo dobrze, że się zjawiliście, będziecie mogli być arbitrami i świadkami przy podpisywaniu zawieszenia broni~-

-Jesteś… jesteś pewny, że to nie jest żaden podstęp Finlandio?- zapytał Francja, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w oświadczenie Rosji

-Dlatego cieszę się, że tu jesteście- odparł Tino -Jeśli będziecie wszystkiego pilnować, będę mieć pewność, że ten drań niczego nie wywinie-

-Ranisz moje uczucia nazywając mnie draniem towarzyszu~- powiedział Rosja smutno

-Jakie uczucia? Ty nie masz uczuć- parsknął Finlandia -W każdym razie jestem gotów zgodzić się, na podpisanie zawieszenia broni, mogę nawet pójść na pewne ustępstwa, jeśli tylko Armia Czerwona, wycofa się z inwazji i moich ziem-

-Jakie ustępstwa?- zapytał Anglia, starał się sprawiać wrażenie spokojnego, ale ten nagły obrót sprawy był dla niego i Francji sporym problemem

-Finlandia zgodził się oddać mi Przesmyk Karelski- powiedział Rosja

-Pod warunkiem, że moi obywatele, mieszkający na tych terenach dostaną możliwość opuszczenia przekazanego terytorium, a niepodległość mojego kraju nie będzie już zagrożona kolejną radziecką inwazją- stwierdził Tino

-Obaj zgadzacie się na te warunki?- zapytał Arthur

-Da~ Nawet już podpisaliśmy pakt, brakuje już tylko waszych podpisów, żeby zakończyć to małe nieporozumienie~- oświadczył Ivan, Finlandia spojrzał na niego ze złością, nie uważał, żeby atak na niego był ''małym nieporozumieniem''

-Dobrze… w takim razie miejmy to już za sobą- mruknął Anglia podnosząc ze stolika długopis i podpisując traktat zawieszenia broni podsunięty mu przez Rosję, następnie podał przybór do pisania Francji, żeby on też mógł się podpisać.

-Ah~ Ale ulga nieprawdaż?- zapytał zadowolony Ivan kiedy było już po wszystkim

-Taa… ulga- mruknął Tino podnosząc się z miejsca -Wybaczcie ale nie chcę siedzieć ani chwili dłużej w towarzystwie tego dupka- powiedział wskazując na Rosję -Możecie sobie pogadać na osobności, a jeśli do rana nie wycofa swoich wojsk, to możecie uznać traktat za nieważny- po tych słowach Finlandia opuścił namiot i udał się w stronę obozu swojej armii.

-Dlaczego macie takie nietęgie miny? Anglia, Francja?~- zapytał Rosja przyglądając się im z rozbawieniem -Czyżby moja decyzja wam nie odpowiadała? Powinniście się cieszyć~ wasza zdecydowana postawa powstrzymała agresora! Sprawiedliwości stało się za dość, zapobiegliście dalszym ofiarom, pomogliście obronić suwerenność i niepodległość Finlandii~ Hura~!-

-Do czego zmierzasz Rosja?- zapytał Francja patrząc na Ivana z rozdrażnieniem, ton w jakim wypowiadała się większa nacja mu się nie podobał, wyraźnie z nich kpił

-Och do niczego takiego~- odparł Ivan uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej -Zastanawia mnie tylko… i pewnie nie tylko mnie…- nachylił się bardziej w stronę państw europejskich, jego oczy błysnęły sadystyczną uciechą -Dlaczego nie byliście tak samo zdecydowani kiedy to mały Polsha prosił was o pomoc?-

-O co ci chodzi?- zapytał Anglia czując jak mróz wżera mu się aż do szpiku kości, a poczucie winy znów zaczyna zżerać go od środka

-Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi Anglia~- powiedział Rosja -Chciałbym żebyście odpowiedzieli na moje pytanie~ Dlaczego? To wszystko mogłoby wyglądać zupełnie inaczej gdybyście wtedy zareagowali~ Nie musielibyście martwić się rosnącą potęgą Niemiec, gdybyście uderzyli kiedy cała jego uwaga była skupiona na maleńkim Feliksie~. Może Państwo Polskie nadal by istniało, gdybyście pomogli mu pokonać najeźdźców~? Może wiedząc, że ma wsparcie tak potężnych państw jak wy, nie zdecydowałbym się na inwazję na niego~? Może ta wojna skończyłaby się już dawno, gdybyście nie trzymali się tej płonnej nadziei, że Niemcy na tym poprzestanie?-

-Skończ te swoje gierki Rosja- warknął Francja zaciskając dłonie w pięści -To, że zajęliście z Niemcami jego tereny, nie znaczy, że Polska przestał istnieć, żaden inny kraj nie zaakceptował waszej decyzji o rozwiązaniu kraju Feliksa!-

-Ale ja nie prowadzę żadnych gierek Francjo~- zaśmiał się Ivan -A skoro jesteś taki pewny swoich słów, powiedz mi… gdzie w takim razie Feliks teraz jest, skoro według was jego kraj wciąż istnieje?-

-Ty nam to powiedz sukinsynu!- krzyknął Anglia uderzając pięścią w stół -Byłeś u niego, ty i Ludwig!-

-Ajajaj Anglio nie denerwuj się tak~ Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że wiem gdzie on się znajduje? A nawet gdybym wiedział, dlaczego miałbym wam to powiedzieć? Czyżby jego los nagle zaczął was obchodzić?-

-Skończ pierdolić i gadaj co z nim zrobiliście! Gdzie on jest?!- Arthur nie dawał za wygraną

-Nie wiem~- oznajmił Rosja z uśmiechem -Niemcy nie mówił dokąd go zabiera~ Mogę wam tylko powiedzieć, że nie wyglądało jakby miał wobec niego przyjazne zamiary~-

-Anglio chodź, idziemy stąd, nie ma sensu gadać z tym wariatem- powiedział Francja patrząc z obrzydzeniem na Ivana

-Och już wychodzicie~? Miałem nadzieje, że porozmawiamy dłużej~- zanucił wesoło Rosja kiedy Arthur i Francis bez słowa ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z namiotu -Aaach~ liczyłem na to, że zaspokoicie moją ciekawość… co zrobicie teraz, kiedy wiecie, że ofiara którą złożyliście poszła na marne?-

-Arthur…- powiedział Francis, starając się nadążyć za wzburzonym Anglią

-Ten drań… żeby tak kiedyś zapił się na śmierć tą swoją wódką!- warknął Arthur kopiąc ze złością kupkę śniegu

-Anglio uspokój się, wiesz, że specjalnie nas prowokował- Francja starał się uspokoić Brytyjczyka

-Wiem! A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że ma rację!- krzyknął Anglia stając nagle w miejscu i opuszczając głowę -Gdybyśmy wtedy zareagowali…-

-Nie mamy pojęcia co by się stało- wpadł mu w słowo Francis -Nie możemy cofnąć czasu i tego sprawdzić, jedyne co nam pozostało to zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami naszych wyborów-

-Taa… innej opcji nie mamy- powiedział cicho Arthur, nie potrafił jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Rosja miał rację, tak samo jak nie potrafił pozbyć się przeczucia, że już wkrótce oboje z Francisem pożałują swoich decyzji.

-Mamy teraz poważniejszy problem niż gdybanie co by było gdyby- przypomniał mu Francja -Skoro Finlandia i Rosja podpisali zawieszenie broni, nie mamy już pretekstu żeby wysłać nasze wojska do Norwegii-

-Wiem- powiedział Anglia sfrustrowany -Ale to zbyt ważna sprawa, żeby po prostu z niej zrezygnować, Norwegii się to nie spodoba ale…- przerwał unosząc brwi ze zdziwienia widząc brytyjskiego żołnierza biegnącego w ich stronę

- _Sir! Mam pilne wieści!-_ wysapał żołnierz walcząc o złapanie oddechu

- _Spokojnie żołnierzu-_ powiedział Arthur kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu - _Uspokój się, złap oddech i powiedz mi co się stało?-_

 _-Panie… nasz wywiad donosi, że Dania została zaatakowana przez Trzecią Rzeszę-_ zameldował żołnierz kiedy odzyskał zdolność mówienia.

Anglia i Francja spojrzeli po sobie, zszokowani i przerażeni, Niemcy nie tracił czasu

- _Czy te dwa kraje wypowiedziały sobie wojnę?-_ zapytał Arthur

- _Nie sir!-_ oznajmił żołnierz kręcąc głową

- _Rozumiem, skontaktuje się, ze sztabem głównym jak najszybciej to będzie możliwe-_ powiedział Anglia dając mężczyźnie znak, że może odmaszerować.

-Arthur…- powiedział Francja po długim milczeniu

-Wygląda na to, że Niemcy dał nam odpowiedni pretekst- stwierdził Anglia zaciskając dłonie w pięści

-Znów zaatakował bez wypowiedzenia wojny- stwierdził Francis

-Cóż teraz przynajmniej mamy pewność, że nie zgodzenie się, na podpisanie traktatu pokojowego z Niemcami, po jego inwazji na Polskę, to nie był błąd- Arthur zazgrzytał zębami ze złości, czując jednocześnie, że jego obawy zaczynają się spełniać -Ten skurwysyn nie szanuje żadnych paktów i traktatów-

-Zdaję się, że znów musimy porozmawiać z Norwegią- oznajmił Francja -Zdaje się, że w obliczu inwazji na Danię, może zweryfikować swoje poglądy-

-Więc nie zwlekajmy dłużej- powiedział Anglia ruszając przed siebie żywym krokiem.

* * *

Feliks jęknął cicho czując jak w uszach dzwoni mu tak, jakby przywalił głową w Dzwon Zygmunta, potrząsnął lekko głową, żeby rozjaśnić myśli, mógłby przysiąc, że w środku coś zagrzechotało.

-''Ostatnio za często obrywam w łeb''- pomyślał Polska, czuł, że siedzi na czymś co mogło być krzesłem, a górna część jego ciała oparta jest na czymś gładkim i chłodnym -''Co się w ogóle… gdzie ja...''- zamarł kiedy przypomniał sobie co się działo zanim stracił przytomność.

Zerwał się z miejsca rozglądając się wokół zdezorientowany, syknął gdy poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach ramion, zwłaszcza mocno dało o sobie znać to ramię, które niedawno miał wyrwane ze stawu.

To co zobaczył sprawiło, że serce zaczęło tłuc mu się w piersi jak oszalałe. Pomieszczenie w którym się znajdował, do złudzenia przypominało mu salę szpitalną, wszystko było takie… czyste, sterylne… i w tych mdłych, przygnębiających kolorach. Siedział na krześle, przy metalowym stole, oprócz rękawic, spodni i bielizny nie miał na sobie nic, a jego nadgarstki były przykute do blatu metalowymi obręczami które, jak z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę chwilę później, właśnie do tego były przeznaczone… do unieruchamiania kogoś. Póki co był sam, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że nie na długo, w każdej chwili mógł przyjść ten popaprany doktor. Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, te z kolei wyglądały jak żywcem wyjęte z więzienia o zaostrzonym rygorze, ciężkie, metalowe, z jedną klapką umieszczoną na poziomie oczu, a drugą przy podłodze, tak żeby można było wsunąć jedzenie. Było też okno… zakratowane, gdzie pręty krat miały grubość jego przedramienia, samo okno musiało znajdować się dość wysoko, bo widział czubki drzew rosnących wokół posiadłości.

Szarpnął się jeszcze raz, bezskutecznie próbując się uwolnić, nienawidził szpitali, kojarzyły mu się z bólem, śmiercią i cierpieniem, co w niepokojący sposób zgrywało się z wyglądem człowieka który kazał go tu umieścić. Fleischer nie wyglądał mu na doktora, raczej na sadystycznego psychopatę, a biorąc pod uwagę, że Niemiec aż za bardzo zainteresował się jego osobą… wystarczyło powiedzieć, że od dawna się tak nie bał.

Usłyszał kroki, zaczął trząść się ze strachu, kiedy dotarło do niego, że zmierzają w jego stronę, zamknął oczy i zaczął się cicho modlić, żeby to wszystko okazało się tylko snem… albo żeby się okazało, że te kroki wcale nie zmierzają w jego stronę.

Bóg chyba musiał go znienawidzić, bo jego żarliwa modlitwa nie została wysłuchana, drzwi zabrzęczały metalicznie, po czym zaczęły otwierać się z cichym piskiem zawiasów.

- _Och już się obudziłeś? Wspaniale! Miałem obawy, że jeden z moich asystentów za bardzo cię ''znieczulił''!-_ na sam dźwięk głosu doktora, Feliks poczuł jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się w ciasny supeł

- _Skąd ta wystraszona mina?-_ zapytał z troską Fleischer siadając na drugim krześle, po przeciwnej stronie stołu - _Nie musisz się mnie bać, chcę tylko przeprowadzić kilka testów. Może humor ci się nieco poprawi, kiedy powiem ci, że nie będziesz musiał tu siedzieć cały czas. Jestem bardzo zajętym człowiek i z ubolewaniem muszę stwierdzić, że nie zawsze będę miał dla ciebie wolną chwilę.-_

Feliks nadal się nie odzywał, humor poprawiłby mu się tylko wtedy gdyby znalazł się jak najdalej od tego człowieka, jak najdalej od tego pokoju, najlepiej jak najdalej od tego miejsca.

- _Na początek chciałbym przeprowadzić z tobą małą rozmowę, dowiedzieć się o tobie jak najwięcej… . Widzisz od dawien dawna jestem… zafascynowany istnieniem uosobień państw. Gdy byłem mały uważałem opowieści mojego dziadka za czcze wymysły starczego umysłu, do czasu kiedy sam nie spotkałem Ludwiga. Uosobienie państwa niemieckiego wyglądało tak samo jak opisywał to dziadek, nie zmienił się ani odrobinę, nie zestarzał ani ociupinkę-_ Fleischer mówił nie zważając na to czy Feliks w ogóle go słuchał, szukając czegoś w swojej lekarskiej torbie, w końcu wyciągnął ze środka gruby notatnik i kilka długopisów.

- _Hmm zobaczmy…-_ mruknął doktor urywając swoją wcześniejszą wypowiedź - _Imię… Rzeczpospolita Polska, ludzkie miano… Feliks Łukasiewicz-_ mruczał pod nosem zaczynając pisać -Waga… _wzrost… wiek… hmm pomyślmy chyba coś około tysiąca lat jako Państwo Polskie, prawdopodobnie znacznie starszy, wygląd na jakieś… dziewiętnaście ludzkich lat-_

Podczas gdy Fleischer był zajęty pytaniem, Polska wciąż starał się wynaleźć jakąś możliwość ucieczki, mimo że na razie nic poważnego się nie działo, poczucie zagrożenia wciąż mu towarzyszyło.

- _Och wybacz chyba zboczyłem z tematu! W każdym razie, od tamtego momentu dostałem wręcz… obsesji na tym punkcie, po prostu musiałem dowiedzieć się więcej! Jak bardzo różnicie się od zwykłych ludzi? Czy wasze zdolności poznawcze są takie same jak ludzkie? Jak wygląda wasz sposób postrzegania i wyrażania emocji? Przez lata próbowałem sobie odpowiedzieć na te pytania, ale bez odpowiednich badań… sam rozumiesz, że nie mogłem przeprowadzić ich na swoim własnym kraju… a teraz los zesłał mi ciebie! Patrząc na twoją historię, jesteś wręcz niemożliwie interesującym przypadkiem, feniks wschodniej Europy… nie mogłem trafić lepiej!-_ w oczach doktora znów pojawił się ten wygłodniały wyraz, który doprowadzał Feliksa na skraj przerażenia, który sprawiał, że chciał uciec za wszelką cenę.

- _Tak więc jak wspominałem, najpierw odpowiesz mi na kilka pytań, ale najpierw muszę cie odpowiednio oznaczyć. Jakby nie patrzeć jesteś własnością Trzeciej Rzeszy-_ w ręce Fleischera pojawił się nóż, Polska spojrzał na niego rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczyma, odsunął się najdalej jak tylko mógł kiedy mężczyzna wstał i ruszył w jego stronę z sadystycznym uśmiechem. Doktor złapał Feliksa za kark i przycisnął go do stołu, eksponując jego plecy, pokryte gojącymi się bliznami po niedawnych chłostach. Polska zesztywniał czując na skórze dotyk chłodnego ostrza

- _Nie… proszę nie-_ wyszeptał drżącymi wargami usiłując się wyrwać

- _Och proszę cię… właściwe oznaczenie obiektu badań jest bardzo ważne-_ zaśmiał się Fleischer, wbijając ostrze nieco głębiej i zaczynając powoli rozcinać tkankę. Z gardła Feliksa wyrwał się głośny krzyk, zaczął wyrywać się jeszcze mocniej, ale nie był w stanie ani zerwać okowów, ani wyrwać się z uścisku doktora na swoim karku. Wił się z bólu czując ciepła krew ściekającą mu po plecach i łzy cieknące po policzkach, to nie był zwykły nóż, rany zadawane zwykłym ostrzem nie paliły żywym ogniem, nie doprowadzały niemalże do obłędu.

-PRZESTAŃ! BŁAGAM!- krzyczał starając się przebłagać swoje oprawce, próbował w każdym znanym sobie języku, ale jego prośby pozostawały bez odpowiedzi

- _O tak doskonale!-_ powiedział w końcu Fleischer odsuwając się w końcu i podziwiając swoje dzieło, wielki krwawiący krzyż z zagiętymi ramionami, pokrywający całą górną część pleców Polski - _Teraz nikt nie będzie miał wątpliwości, że jesteś własnością Trzeciej Rzeszy-_ usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu, zakrwawiony nóż odłożył na stół, dopiero teraz udręczony Feliks mógł zobaczyć, że ostrze było pokryte jakąś lepką, żółtą substancją, najgorsze było to, że ból nie zelżał mimo że ostrze już nie dotykało jego pleców.

- _Interesujące obserwacje… pokrycie ostrza jadem Paraponera clavata, znacznie zwiększyło doznania bólowe obiektu… konieczne dalsze obserwacje, gdyż mówi się, że ból nie ustępuje nawet do 24 godzin. Notatka na przyszłość: Upewniać się jak najczęściej czy oznaczenie się nie goi, przy okazji sprawdzić doniesienia o wysokich zdolnościach regeneracyjnych-_ mruczał pod nosem doktor nie zwracając teraz zbytniej uwagi na swoją ofiarę.

-''To jest nie do wiary, a myślałem, że to Ivan jest psychopatą jedynym w swoim rodzaju...''- pomyślał nieprzytomnie Polska, jego ciało niekontrolowanie podrygiwało, dręczone bólem, który kojarzył mu się z polaniem otwartych ran kwasem.

- _Kolejną ciekawostką jest spostrzeżenie odnośnie wiedzy posiadanej przez obiekt. Wedle moich obserwacji, obiekt (który dalej w tym dzienniku, nazywany będzie Feliksem lub Polską), potrafi posługiwać się nie tylko językiem niemieckim, rozpoznałem między innymi angielski, węgierski, polski, rosyjski, litewski, a nawet łaciński…-_

 _-_ ''Wypchaj się tymi swoimi obserwacjami! Daj mi spokój… po prostu dajcie mi spokój...''- myśli Feliksa dalekie były od pozytywnych, zacisnął zęby czując jak szepty w jego głowie się nasilają -''Nie teraz… błagam tylko nie teraz!''-

- _Hmm? Mówiłeś coś?-_ Fleischer uniósł głowę znad notatnika, Polska zaklął w myślach, musiał nieświadomie zacząć szeptać do siebie

- _Nie_ … _-_ wymamrotał słabym głosem Feliks

- _Ach czyli jednak będziesz ze mną rozmawiał!-_ ucieszył się doktor, Polska zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie sam się pogrążył, po raz kolejny Fleischer wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do niego - _Zadam ci więc kilka pytań, byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś odpowiadał na nie szczerze-_

 _-A co jeśli w ogóle na nie nie odpowiem?-_ wymamrotał Feliks nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zwierzać się psychopatom

- _Pozwól, że coś ci powtórzę i przy okazji unaocznię-_ odparł doktor, płynnym ruchem złapał za nóż i wbił go z rozmachem w dłoń Feliksa leżącą na stole - _Twoje zdanie nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia, będzie lepiej dla ciebie jeśli będziesz współpracował-_ wyjaśnił Fleischer spokojnym tonem, nie przejmując się zawodzącym krzykiem wydobywającym się z ust Polski.

- _Czy to jest jakieś przesłuchanie?!-_ krzyknął Feliks skręcając się z bólu

- _To zależy od ciebie-_ stwierdził doktor - _Jeśli będziesz grzecznie odpowiadał na moje pytania, to będzie zwyczajna rozmowa, w przeciwnym wypadku wydrę z ciebie potrzebne mi informacje, korzystając z rozmaitych metod, a mam ich całkiem sporo-_

* * *

Toris był mocno zaniepokojony. Chociaż słowo zaniepokojony, w najmniejszy sposób nie oddawało tego co czuł. Od czasu jego ostatniego spotkania z Feliksem minęło już wiele dni, a nawet tygodni... . Odwiedzał Pola tak często jak tylko był w stanie, ale nigdzie nie było ani śladu Polski, niepewność o los jego partnera, nie dawała mu spokoju, a jakby tego było mało, wojska rosyjskie zaczynały wykonywać niepokojące manewry.

Zaskoczyła go decyzja Ivana o wycofaniu się ze zdobycia Finlandii, wiedział, że Anglia i Francja interweniowali w tej sprawie, ale słyszał też, że wpływ miały inne czynniki i w tym momencie pojawiało się pełno plotek. Ponoć Rosja obawiał się odwrócenia sojuszy i zaatakowania go przez Trzecią Rzesze, ponoć straty Związku radzieckiego były tak duże, że to zmusiło Ivana do wycofania się. Były też mniej prawdopodobne wersje, mówiące, że Rosja okazał skruchę i osobiście przeprosił Finlandię za napaść, w co Toris absolutnie nie wierzył.

Tym bardziej, że radzieckie oddziały zaczęły się koncentrować wokół terenów jego, Eduarda i Raivisa, powoli spełniając ich osobisty koszmar o ponownym dostaniu się pod panowanie Rosji, a podobno obecne wydanie ustroju panującego w tamtym kraju, było jeszcze gorsze od poprzedniego.

Ale jego prywatnym największym zmartwieniem i tak było to co działo się z Feliksem, to co działo się z jego krajem było mu dobrze znane, dostawał nawet więcej informacji niż by chciał, a brak jakichkolwiek wiadomości na temat Polski sprawiał, że miewał problemy ze snem, po części właśnie z powodu tego że nie miał pojęcia co się z nim dzieje, po części dlatego że… przełknął cicho ślinę, poprawiając kołnierzyk swojej koszuli, czując nagłe uderzenie gorąca. Po części dlatego, że chyba stęsknił się za Feliksem, bardziej niż do tej pory sądził, czy też może w inny sposób niż wcześniej zakładał… a może jedno i drugie.

Upił łyk kawy i odwrócił głowę, żeby pogapić się przez okno, ślęczał nad kolejną górą papierów, wciąż pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą, jak to się działo, że codziennie było ich aż tyle, jedynym plusem było to, że mógł się nimi zajmować we własnym domu… co uznał za dopust Boży bo nie czuł się na siłach tłumaczyć komukolwiek, dlaczego znienacka jego twarz potrafiła przybrać barwę zachodzącego słońca.

Jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości, był w blond nacji beznadziejnie zakochany, przyłapywał się na tym, że myślami często wracał do czasów kiedy byli praktycznie nierozłączni, rozpamiętywał każdą chwilę którą razem spędzili… a ostatnio spora część jego snów była tak odważna, że mógłby się założyć o całe swoje państwo, że Węgry wykrwawiłaby się na śmierć z powodu silnego krwotoku z nosa. Zaczynało się zazwyczaj niewinnie, spotykali się na Polach, gadali o mało istotnych sprawach, uciekając chociaż na chwilę od rzeczywistości, aż w którymś momencie zaczynało pojawiać się między nimi napięcie.

Od tego momentu zazwyczaj wszystko działo się tak samo, Feliks rzucał mu spojrzenie, które jasno świadczyło, że wiedział o czym on myśli

-''Hmm~? Liet wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz jakbyś miał gorączkę~''- mówił udając niewiniątko, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę jaka to gorączka i przykładając mu rękę do czoła. Toris odnosił wrażenie, że jego dotyk wręcz parzy, nie odzywał się słowem, wiedział, że nie ma takiej konieczności, znali się tak dobrze, że w takich chwilach, rozumieli się bez słów… dlatego wiedział, że każde słowo Feliksa było częścią gry, która miała doprowadzić go na skraj szaleństwa.

-''Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz~?''- jedno pytanie Polski, poparte spojrzeniem jego szmaragdowych oczu, posłanym spod półprzymkniętych powiek, sprawiało, że po plecach Litwy przebiegał potężny dreszcz, pozbawiający go resztek nieśmiałości i niezdecydowania. Jednym ruchem przygważdżał Feliksa do ziemi, czując jak jego oddech i serce przyspieszają nieubłaganie

-''Ach prawie zapomniałem~! Mały Litwa ma przecież wieeelkie potrzeby~''- w oczach Feliksa pojawiał się błysk, unosił odrobinę głowę tak żeby móc wyszeptać do ucha Torisa -''Na co jeszcze czekasz~? Dlaczego nie weźmiesz sobie tego, co ci się należy~?''-

To nie było tylko kolejne uwodzicielskie zagranie, każdy z nich wiedział o tym doskonale, Feliks należał do niego… a on należał do Feliksa, od momentu w którym pierwszy raz wyznali sobie miłość, od ich pierwszego razu, kiedy słowa zostały poparte przez czyny.

Ta świadomość zawsze sprawiała, że Litwa już nie wahał się dłużej, od tak dawna tego pragnął, od dziesięcioleci marzył o tym właśnie momencie nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, dopiero teraz uświadamiał sobie ile okazji zmarnował i jak wiele czasu stracił. Wpijał się w usta swojego partnera z taką gwałtownością, że zaskakiwał ich oboje, to co zrobił kiedy po długiej nieobecności udało mu się wrócić na Pola to było nic, teraz nie przyjmował żadnej odmowy, był głodny, głodny Feliksa, głodny tego co mógł mu zaoferować i miał zamiar ten głód zaspokoić bez względu na okoliczności.

Jego dłonie nie próżnowały kiedy kosztował ust Polski, jego niecierpliwe palce nieznośnie wolno radziły sobie z guzikami koszuli blondyna, był pod wrażeniem swojego opanowania, mógł po prostu zerwać przeszkadzający mu kawałek materiału siłą. Feliks też nie pozostawał bierny, oddawał pocałunki Torisa z równą pasją i zaangażowaniem, wydając z siebie zadowolone pomruki i wplatając palce w brązowe włosy swojego kochanka. W końcu, po nieznośnie długim czasie koszula Polski lądowała gdzieś na boku, a dłonie Litwy mogły w końcu dotknąć skóry swojego partnera, podążać tylko sobie znanymi ścieżkami, podsycając płomień błyszczący w oczach Feliksa, wyciskając z jego gardła te ciche, ale jakże słodkie jęki.

Feliks nigdy nie był przesadnie umięśniony, był smukły i gibki, rysy miał raczej delikatne, czasami sprawiały wrażenie wręcz kobiecych, ale dla Torisa był ideałem, nawet gdyby mógł, nie śmiałby zmieniać czegokolwiek.

-''Nie tak szybko''- Polska powstrzymywał jego dłonie sunące w kierunku paska od spodni -''Teraz moja kolej~ Może tym razem to ty grasz pierwsze skrzypce, ale ja też chcę mieć z tego odrobinę więcej przyjemności''-

-''Pośpiesz się''- głos Litwy był ochrypły i zniecierpliwiony, nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem Feliks miał jeszcze siłę czekać, obaj byli tak boleśnie pobudzeni, żar między nimi był tak silny, że potrafił spalić na popiół… ale nawet pomimo to nie śmiał przeszkadzać blondynowi, kiedy ten zajął się rozpinaniem jego koszuli.

-''Nie martw się Liet~ Nie pozwolę ci długo czekać~''- chichot Feliksa sprawiał, że Torisowi ciężko było się powstrzymać, całe szczęście Polska o wiele wprawniej radził sobie z koszulą bruneta, dość szybko się jej pozbywał -''I już po kłopocie~''- mruczał po wszystkim sunąc ustami wzdłuż szyi Litwy, składając na niej serię drobnych pocałunków, zatrzymywał się w zagłębieniu tuż obok obojczyka i przygryzał delikatnie i ssał skórę w tym miejscu, wiedząc, że to był jeden ze słabych punktów Torisa.

-Po~!- Toris rzadko używał tego zdrobnienia, wolał zwracać się do swojego kochanka po imieniu, ale w takich chwilach, kiedy praktycznie zapominał jak on sam się nazywa, nadawało się idealnie, zaciskał dłonie na pasku Feliksa czując jak atmosfera gęstnieje jeszcze bardziej, jego palce praktycznie bez udziału jego woli rozpinały spodnie Polski…

I w tym momencie sen bezlitośnie się urywał, a Litwa budził się cały zlany potem, płonąc ze wstydu i niezaspokojonego pragnienia.

Toris usiadł prosto jak na komendę, sprzedając sobie solidnego liścia, żeby się otrzeźwić, samo wspominanie tego snu było niebezpieczne, a zagłębianie się w te wszystkie żenujące szczegóły… a miał przed sobą jeszcze całe mnóstwo pracy

-Ja chyba naprawdę jestem zboczeńcem- jęknął Litwa przykładając sobie dłoń do czoła -Ale prędzej skonam niż przyznam się komukolwiek… zwłaszcza Feliksowi-

* * *

Kampania duńska przebiegała bez większych problemów. Duńczycy co prawda stawiali zaskakująco silny opór, ale trwało to tylko do czasu kiedy siły Niemiec dotarły do Kopenhagi. Ludwig stanął przed obliczem Danii, ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy, chociaż pokonana nacja patrzyła na niego raczej nieprzyjaźnie.

-Poddaj się Dänemark, nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy- oświadczył Niemcy

-Och doprawdy?- parsknął Dania przez zaciśnięte zęby -Jaką mam na to gwarancję? Taką samą jak na dotrzymanie traktatu o nieagresji?-

-Proszę, bądź rozsądny- Ludwig nie tracił spokoju -Masz moje słowo, że jeśli dobrowolnie się poddasz, nic złego ci się nie stanie. Ty i twoja rasa jesteście zbyt wartościowi, żeby przelewać waszą krew-

Danii niedobrze się robiło od tej gadki, zupełnie nie rozumiał o co chodzi Niemcom z tym całym gadaniem o wartościowej rasie, jednak w obliczu miażdżącej przewagi swoje zdanie wolał zachować dla siebie.

-Poddaje się- powiedział cicho kraj skandynawski wbijając wściekły wzrok w ziemię, ta decyzja była aktem tchórzostwa, ale jego szef kazał mu schować dumę do kieszeni… poza tym… słysząc plotki o tym co stało się z Polską, wolał ustąpić, nie chciał żeby to samo co stało się w tamtym kraju, przydarzyło się jemu, jego krajowi, jego cywilom.

-Rozsądna decyzja Dänemark- powiedział Niemcy z zadowoleniem -Prosiłbym żebyś udał się z jednym z moich oddziałów do Berlina, do mojego domu, rozgość się tam jak będzie ci pasowało-

-A ty nie wracasz? Czego jeszcze szukasz na moim terenie?- zapytał chłodno Dania

-Potrzebne mi twoje lotniska, zwłaszcza Aalborg- odparł Ludwig dając swoim ludziom znak, żeby odprowadzili kraj skandynawski do samochodu

-Lotniska? Po co?- zdziwił się Dania

-Żeby polepszyć obronność powietrzną Niemiec… oraz żeby ułatwić osiągnięcie kolejnego celu- powiedział Niemcy

-Kolejnego celu?- Dania zadał to pytanie z rozpędu, niemal natychmiast tego żałując, odpowiedź którą dał mu Ludwig, sprawiła, że jego oczy rozszerzyły się z szoku, złości i strachu.

-Dokładnie Dänemark, twoje lotniska są mi potrzebne żeby dokonać inwazji na Norwegię-

* * *

- _Hmm Ludwig miał rację, jesteś strasznie opornym przypadkiem_ \- stwierdził zmartwiony Fleischer - _To tylko parę pytań, może wydają się być nieco zbyt osobiste, ale te informacje są mi niezbędne do badań-_

Feliks tylko łypnął na niego spode łba, jego oczy były przepełnione łzami, bólem, nienawiścią i strachem, jego dłonie były podziurawione jak sito, a czymkolwiek pokryty był nóż, sprawiało to, że ból stawał się jeszcze gorszy.

- _No dobrze ostatnia próba-_ stwierdził doktor odkładając nóż - _Z którymi pozostałymi państwami, swój kontakt opisałbyś jako dobry? Czy pośród nich jest ktoś kogo darzysz specjalnym uczuciem?-_

W odpowiedzi Polska tylko potrząsnął głową, to pytanie należało do kategorii tych na które nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać był na skraju wytrzymałości psychicznej i fizycznej, ale nie chciał wciągać innych do tego koszmaru, co jeśli przez niego, kolejnymi ofiarami tego psychopaty stałaby się Czechy? A Słowacja? Węgry? Nawet nacje z którymi dogadywał się całkiem nieźle, ale które nie były bezpośrednio zagrożone, wolał zachować w tajemnicy… . Poczuł zimny dreszcz na myśl o najgorszej możliwości.

Co mogłoby się stać, gdyby powiedział mu o Litwie? Fleischer mógł go torturować, pochlastać na kawałki, wykonywać na nim swoje chore eksperymenty i doświadczenia, ale gdyby coś stało się Torisowi… nie wytrzymałby tego, znosić to wszystko samemu, a patrzeć jak najbliższa ci osoba cierpi to była dla niego kolosalna różnica.

- _Nie? Nie powiesz? Jesteś tego pewny?-_ doktor brzmiał na rozczarowanego postawą Polski - _Hmm… masz takie długie i delikatne palce…-_ Feliks poczuł kolejną fale strachu, nim zdążył zareagować, Fleischer chwycił za środkowy palec jego prawej dłoni i pociągnął do siebie. Rozległ się trzask, Feliks zgiął się w pół z krzykiem, starał się opanować mdłości, ale jego żołądek nie wytrzymał, zwymiotował na podłogę, drżąc na całym ciele. Chciał zemdleć… tak bardzo chciał stracić przytomność, wyłączyć się chociaż na chwilę, chociaż na kilka minut uciec od bólu, ale doktorowi zależało na tym, żeby był cały czas przytomny, ilekroć był bliski omdlenia, ostry policzek zaraz go otrzeźwiał.

- _Jesteś pewny, że nie powiesz?-_ zapytał Fleischer chwytając kolejnego palca Polski

- _Nie… błagam… nie chcę… dość! Proszę! DosAAAAAAGH!-_ Feliks zawył kiedy rozległ się kolejny trzask, towarzyszący łamanej kości.

- _Masz jeszcze… sześć szans-_ stwierdził beznamiętnie doktor, kciuków nie uwzględniał w swoim rachunku

- _Nie… proszę przestań… to boli…-_ załkał Polska

- _Przestanie boleć, jeśli odpowiesz mi na te dwa krótkie pytania_ \- powiedział Fleischer, westchnął rozczarowany, kiedy Feliks potrząsnął głową, po czym rozprawił się z kolejnym palcem

-LIEEEEET!-

Toris uniósł głowę znad dokumentów, wydawało mu się, że słyszał jakiś głos. Podszedł do okna i otworzył je wpuszczając do swojego pokoju wilgotne wiosenne powietrze.

-Feliks?- zapytał cicho rozglądając się jakby spodziewał się, ujrzeć Polskę gdzieś w pobliżu, w przeszłości zdarzało się, że blondyn wpadał do jego domu bez zapowiedzi, niekoniecznie korzystając z drzwi wejściowych. Znów to usłyszał, coś jak odległy krzyk niesiony przez wiatr, Toris zacisnął dłonie na framudze okna, to było niemożliwe, Feliksa nie mogło tu być, znajdował się gdzieś na wrogim terenie, jedyne czego Litwa mógł być pewny, to to, że jego partner cierpi i go potrzebuje, czuł to.

-Pomogę ci obiecuję- powiedział Toris drżącym głosem -Jeszcze nie wiem jak, jeszcze nie wiem kiedy… ale nie zostawię cię samego!-

* * *

 **O mój dobry Boże... zaprawdę powiadam wam, że kiedyś trzaśnie mnie grom z jasnego nieba i spłonę w piekle za wytwory swojej wyobraźni.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dobra a teraz na poważnie... muszę w końcu wziąć się trochę bardziej za życie a nie cały czas ślęczeć nad tym opkiem ._. Kampania w Heroes III mi stygnie, questy w Hearthstone same się nie zrobią... i muszę się bardziej przyłożyć do innego opowiadania, bo inaczej moje witalne regiony zostaną najechane ;-;**

* * *

-Sukinsyn- syknął Lukas ze złością przechadzając się po pomieszczeniu

-Norwegio… wiem, że to… dość napięta sytuacja, ale uspokój się trochę- poprosił Francja

-Jestem spokojny- powiedział zimno Norwegia -Mogę być jednocześnie spokojny i mówić co myślę na temat Ludwiga i jego działań! I nawet nie próbuj się mi mówić, że mnie ostrzegaliście- dodał ostrzegawczo widząc, że Francja otwiera usta żeby coś powiedzieć. Francis dla własnego dobra go posłuchał, wolał nie drażnić dodatkowo Norwegii, nie mógł go winić, atak Niemiec musiał wytrącić go z równowagi.

-Przestańcie się żreć, mamy teraz ważniejsze zmartwienia- westchnął Anglia -Najpierw może postarajmy się odeprzeć inwazję Niemiec, a potem jeśli chcesz Lukas, możesz zamrozić tego żabojada albo co ci tam będzie pasowało-

-Dzięki za wsparcie Anglio, wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć- powiedział Francja z sarkazmem.

-Tak właściwie Francjo, dlaczego jeszcze nie jesteś w drodze?- zapytał Arthur patrząc na Francisa -Nie miałeś przypadkiem wracać do siebie? Wygląda na to, że Niemcy oprócz ataku na Norwegię, planuje coś dużego w twoim kierunku- Francja drgnął i skrzywił się nieznacznie.

-A jak twoim zdaniem mam to teraz zrobić? W powietrzu i na morzu pełno jest niemieckich wojsk, nie mogę tak po prostu sam wyruszyć- powiedział rozdrażniony Francis -Poza tym ufam swoim dowódcom i naszym armiom, z pewnością są w stanie odeprzeć atak-

-Jak na mój gust zbyt bardzo polegasz na tej swojej cennej Linii Maginota- wtrącił się Norwegia krzyżując ręce na piersiach -Nie przeczę, to potężne umocnienia, może nawet najpotężniejsze, ale chronią całej twojej granicy-

-Wszyscy w kółko mi to powtarzają- warknął Francja, od czasu kiedy ich uszu dotarły doniesienia o mobilizacji Niemiec na granicach z Krajami Beneluksu był bardzo drażliwy -A ja ciągle powtarzam, że to nie tak, że moja armia siedzi tylko na tych umocnieniach-

-Ale tam się skupiają- stwierdził Lukas wzruszając ramionami -Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie, najpierw byłeś pewny tego, że Niemcy nie odważy się nawet spojrzeć w twoją stronę, a teraz kiedy zaistniała taka możliwość, zbyt duże nadzieje pokładasz na tylko jednym elemencie-

-A kto jeszcze nie tak dawno był w stu procentach pewny, że Ludwig uszanuje jego neutralność?- odgryzł się Francis, Norwegia spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, który potrafił zmrozić krew w żyłach

-Wszyscy popełniamy błędy, ale ty do swoich nie chcesz się przyznać- powiedział powoli Lukas

-Na litość Boską przestańcie!- krzyknął Anglia kiedy Francja zaczął się szykować do odpowiedzi

-Ale to on zaczął!- warknął Francis wskazując na Norwegię

-Ale to nie znaczy, że musisz się z nim zacząć kłócić jak dziecko- powiedział Arthur, zresztą w duchu przyznawał Lukasowi rację

-W dodatku wszyscy wiemy, że mam rację- wtrącił się Norwegia -Zresztą nie ja pierwszy wytykam mu jego błędy-

-Co masz na myśli?- zapytał ostro Francja, przez głowę przeleciało mu wspomnienie rozmowy z Feliksem i jego słowa o tym, że zdążą z Anglią pożałować zdrady

-O ile mnie pamięć nie zawodzi to Belgia wciąż jest na ciebie zła, że zignorowałeś remilitaryzację Nadrenii- odparł Lukas -Niemcy od tak sobie złamał jedno z postanowień Traktatu Wersalskiego, a ty nawet nie kiwnąłeś palcem-

-Celna uwaga- stwierdził Arthur

-Wiem wiem…- westchnął Francis nie mogąc się kłócić z tym argumentem -Z tego powodu Belgia ogłosiła się krajem neutralnym w tym konflikcie…-

-A teraz skoro wszyscy wiemy, że Niemcy ma w poważaniu jakąkolwiek neutralność, to każdy z nas może sobie odpowiedzieć na pytanie ''Czy Niemcy zaatakuje Belgię?''- stwierdził Norwegia

-Mam pomysł, może zamiast drążyć ten temat, wrócimy do planowania strategii obrony kraju norweskiego?- zaproponował Francja, chcąc porzucić niewygodny dla niego temat

-Jak tam chcesz- Lukas wzruszył ramionami – Ale i tak czy tego chcesz czy nie, nie będziesz mógł sobie pozwolić na odkładanie tego w nieskończoność-

* * *

-Co tam się działo?- zapytała Czechy słabym głosem, bandażując dłonie Polski, oderwała się na chwilę od swoich obowiązków, żeby zmienić opatrunki na rękach brata, Słowacja był zajęty pracami w ogrodzie, a Austria zajmował się niedawno przybyłym Danią, więc miała odrobinę czasu żeby zająć się blondynem.

- _Nic…-_ mruknął Feliks wpatrując się w swoje buty

-Właśnie widzę jakie nic- powiedziała Czechy patrząc na zmasakrowane dłonie brata i otarte do krwi nadgarstki -I błagam cię nie mów do mnie po niemiecku jeśli nie musisz-

-Przepraszam…- szepnął Polska nadal nie podnosząc głowy

-Nie przepraszaj mnie idioto- westchnęła Czechy chowając przybory do apteczki kiedy skończyła -Nie wiem kim jest tamten człowiek…- blondyn drgnął zauważalnie na samo wspomnienie o doktorze -Ale wystarczy na ciebie spojrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że cokolwiek ci zrobił to nie było 'nic'-

-Naprawdę nic się nie stało…- wyszeptał Feliks wciąż tkwiąc w bezruchu -Chciał… odpowiedzi…- nie chciał wciągać siostry w historię z Fleischerem w żaden sposób, nie miał zamiaru przyznawać się jej do tego jakie katusze przeżywał w ciągu ostatnich dni.

-A ty mu ich nie udzieliłeś- stwierdziła brunetka -Nie mówisz mi wszystkiego- powiedziała cicho -Ale skoro nie chcesz nie będę cie zmuszać, zresztą i tak nie ma na to czasu, muszę wracać do sprzątania pokoi… jak trochę odpoczniesz to trzeba wyczyścić podłogę w kuchni-

-Dobrze…- mruknął Polska

-Jesteś pewny, że to wszystko?- zapytała Czechy wskazując na jego dłonie, Feliks kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, chociaż czuł, że jego koszulka jest cała sztywna na plecach od zakrzepłej krwi, brunetka kiwnęła głową i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Czechy spojrzała na Polskę z bólem, w momencie w którym pojawił się ten cały doktor, jej brat praktycznie zniknął na kilka dni w odległej części posiadłości, ''asystenci'' Fleischera pilnowali przez cały czas, żeby żadna z pozostałych nacji nie zbliżała się do tamtej części domu.  
W końcu, parę dni temu, doktor wyjechał na jakiś czas, dając im dyspozycję na przeniesienie Feliksa do wybranego przez niego pokoju. Czechy poczuła lekkie ukłucie zazdrości, na widok wielkiego podwójnego łóżka w przestronnym pokoju, z osobną łazienką i dużym chociaż zakratowanym oknem, który dostał się jej bratu. Mebli oprócz łóżka nie było zbyt wiele, ale każdy był w o wiele lepszym stanie, i o wiele lepszej jakości niż to co ona i Słowacja mieli u siebie.  
Zazdrość szybko ustąpiła miejsca przerażeniu, kiedy zobaczyła w jakim stanie był sam Feliks. Tuż po wyjeździe Fleischera, znalazła go skulonego w kącie pokoju, mamroczącego coś do siebie w mieszance wszystkich języków które znał, był tak roztrzęsiony, że za nic nie potrafiła zrozumieć ani słowa. Nie miał na sobie butów, rękawic i swojej kurtki od munduru, jednak tym co najbardziej ją przerażało, był fakt, że jej brat cały pokryty był krwią, plamiła jego spodnie, koszulka którą miał na sobie była nią przesiąknięta zwłaszcza na plecach, a jego skóra i włosy stanowiły czerwono-złoto-białą mozaikę.  
Ledwie udało jej się nakłonić go do wykąpania się i zjedzenia czegokolwiek, Feliks nie pozwolił jej się dotknąć w żadnym miejscu z wyjątkiem dłoni i za nic nie chciał rozstać się z koszulką którą miał na sobie, żeby mogła sprawdzić, czy ma rany gdzieś jeszcze, udało jej się tylko wynegocjować zmianę podkoszulka na czysty po kąpieli.

-No dobra… to ja wracam do pracy, pamiętaj o tej kuchni, byłoby miło gdybyś skończył przed kolacją, przynajmniej Austria nie będzie miał powodów żeby się drzeć- powiedziała Czechy kładąc dłoń na klamce drzwi, spojrzała na Polskę po raz ostatni, widząc, że nie ruszył się z miejsca westchnęła cicho i wyszła z pokoju.

Kiedy tylko Czechy opuściła pokój, Feliks rozluźnił się nieco, wydarzenia ostatnich dni sprawiały, że zaczynał bać się każdego kto się do niego zbliżał, bez znaczenia czy to był ktoś kogo znał czy ktoś obcy. Zwinął się w kłębek na krawędzi łóżka i zamrugał kilka razy pozbywając się łez które napłynęły mu do oczu. Minął tydzień od kiedy Fleischer zrobił z niego swojego królika doświadczalnego, przez cały ten czas nie zmrużył oka, pilnowany albo przez doktora, albo któregoś z jego osiłków, kiedy tylko powieki zaczynały mu opadać, budził go albo cios w policzek, albo kubeł zimnej wody, który przy okazji był jedyną formą kąpieli w ciągu tamtych dni.

W każdym dniu z osobna przechodził rozmaite ''badania'' które przeprowadzał doktor, zapisując wyniki w swoim notatniku, codziennie przechodził przez to samo, ale w różnej kolejności, nigdy nie był pewny która tortura czeka go w danym momencie. Zaczynało i kończyło się zawsze tak samo, od ponownego wycinania na jego plecach swastyki, Fleischerowi zależało na tym, żeby pozostawić na jego ciele trwały ślad, żeby nie zapomniał czyją jest własnością, na początku znak dość szybko się goił, ale pod koniec tygodnia jego plecy krwawiły praktycznie bez ustanku. Doktor zadawał też pytania, na rozmaite tematy, od tych dotyczących emocji, do szczegółów dotyczących jego życia, każda odmowę odpowiedzi ''nagradzając'' nowym nacięciem na skórze lub złamanym palcem.

Feliks zadrżał patrząc na swoje zabandażowane dłonie, ostatnio dużo czasu Fleischer zaczął poświęcać na badanie jego zdolności do regeneracji, zadawał rany i obserwował jak się goją, początkowo to były tylko powierzchowne rany i niegroźne złamania, ale z upływem czasu… Czechy chyba nie zauważyła, że jeden z jego palców dopiero odrastał po tym jak został odcięty. Ta część domu Niemiec która została przekształcona w ''pracownię'', musiała zostać bardzo dobrze wyciszona, skoro jego siostra nic nie wspominała o jego krzykach. Starał się kontrolować z całych sił, żeby nie krzyczeć, ale ból był tak silny, że nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Czasami wyrywała mu się ksywka którą najczęściej określał Litwę, ale całe szczęście, doktor musiał uznać, że to po prostu bezsensowny bełkot, bo nie pytał o to ani razu.

Ciągłe tortury i brak snu zaczynały pozbawiać go resztek zdrowego rozsądku, czuł się mentalnie roztrzaskany na drobne kawałeczki, które nie potrafiły przeciwstawić się odczuciom płynącym do niego od jego ludzi. Bywało już tak źle, że po prostu siedział bez ruchu, niekontrolowanie dygocząc i mamrocząc do siebie, będąc pewny, że znajduje się zupełnie gdzie indziej… w Warszawie, w rosyjskim łagrze, we Francji, na Wyspach Brytyjskich… ostatnio wydawało mu się, że jest wraz z częścią swoich oddziałów w Norwegii. Póki co wciąż jeszcze odróżniał prawdę, od koszmarnych halucynacji, mniej więcej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co działo się w miejscach gdzie przebywali jego ludzie i był na tyle przytomny, żeby nie odpowiadać na pytania które zadawał mu wtedy Fleischer.

Na chwile obecną doktora nie było w posiadłości, wyjechał kilka dni temu w jakiejś ważnej sprawie, co dla Feliksa oznaczało chwilę wytchnienia i trochę czasu na zebranie sił.

-''Błagam niech on nie wraca… błagam niech on nie wraca… błagam… błagam...''- powtarzał Polska w myślach, w milczeniu roniąc łzy.

Mimo że miał teraz okazję się wyspać, to bał się zmrużyć oczy, bał się, że kiedy je otworzy znów obudzi się w ''pracowni''… i tak pomimo nieobecności Fleischera, był tam przynajmniej raz dziennie, gdyż doktor kazał swoim asystentom upewniać się, że znak na jego plecach się nie wygoi.

Potrzebował snu, potrzebował jedzenia, potrzebował czasu na to żeby nabrać sił, czuł się coraz słabszy… i z powodu ''badań'', oraz ogólnego traktowania go w tym domu, i z powodu sytuacji która panowała w jego kraju. Coraz więcej ludzi było zamykanych w gettach i obozach, gdzie byli traktowani gorzej niż bydło, głodzeni, zmuszani do niewolniczej pracy, stłoczeni w jednym miejscu, w warunkach tak podłych, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie pomyślałby, że można tak traktować istoty ludzkie. Więźniów było coraz więcej, miejsca było coraz mniej, mimo ciągłej rozbudowy, mimo tego, że ludzie zapracowywali się na śmierć…

 _Arbeit macht frei…_

O tak… praca wyzwalała… nieubłaganie i nieodwołalnie, uwalniała tych którzy mieli pecha znaleźć się w obozie, od wszelkich trosk doczesnych. Feliks uznał, że ten, kto wymyślił żeby ten napis umieszczać przy wejściach do tych… fabryk śmierci… musiał należeć do tego samego gatunku psychopatów co Fleischer. Ludzi było coraz więcej… jak Niemcy planowali sobie z tym poradzić?

Coś mówiło mu, że w końcu się dowie… i że pożałuje dnia w którym to nastąpi.

Za nic nie rozumiał dlaczego Niemcy tak się na niego uwzięli, to co robili z jego miastami… z jego dziedzictwem… Kraków, Warszawa, jego dawna i obecna stolica…

-Hej Liet… wiesz co? Po raz kolejny mam okazję poczuć jak to jest kiedy ktoś wyrywa ci serce...- wyszeptał Polska -A nawet więcej… powiedz mi, czy wiesz jakie to uczucie, kiedy ktoś rozrywa je na kawałki? Kiedy twoja stolica jest systematycznie równana z ziemią, kiedy ludzie w niej mieszkający są stopniowo mordowani?-

Warszawa… jego duma i radość, jego piękna stolica znów została mu wydarta, a jakby tego było mało, to Niemcy byli niezwykle zdeterminowani, żeby jego największe miasto zredukować do minimum.

Feliks potrząsnął głową i podniósł się powoli, nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na pogrążanie się w tej otchłani, musiał walczyć, musiał mieć nadzieje… i musiał iść wyczyścić podłogę w kuchni, żeby Austria nie miał powodu żeby go ukarać. Wstał z łóżka i założył na siebie swoją kurtkę, jego mundur był w opłakanym stanie, ale wolał chodzić w łachmanach niż dobrowolnie ubrać niemiecki mundur. Wyszedł po cichu ze swojego pokoju i udał się w stronę kuchni, przynajmniej skrobanie podłogi było na tyle zajmujące, żeby odciągnąć go chociaż na chwilę od ponurych rozmyślań.

* * *

Toris westchnął ciężko upijając kolejny łyk kawy. Ostatnio sytuacja w jego kraju stawała się coraz bardziej napięta, do głosu zaczynały dochodzić ugrupowania popierające ustrój komunistyczny i wspierające pomysł ponownego połączenia z Rosją, nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby to go cieszyło. Myśl o powrocie do domu Ivana go przerażała, sprawiała, że blizny na plecach odzywały się tępym bólem, przypominając mu o tym, przez co przechodził w ciągu ostatnich dziesięcioleci. Co do swojego rządku... miał przeczucie, że sam Związek Radziecki miał z tym faktem coś wspólnego, to nie byłoby takie dziwne,w końcu o wiele łatwiej przejąć kontrolę nad jakimś państwem, jeśli wcześniej zadbało się o to, żeby jego rząd był przychylny najeźdźcy.

-No chyba, że mowa o Polsce…- mruknął Litwa przewalając oczyma -On jest po prostu niereformowalny, choćby mu wcisnąć nie wiadomo jak zmanipulowanego szefa, prędzej czy później on i tak zrobi swoje- w pewnym sensie był zazdrosny o to, że Feliks tak mocno trzymał się swoich przekonań, ale był też zdania, że czasem mógł odpuścić chociaż odrobinę, tak żeby za bardzo na tym nie ucierpieć, ale też nie porzucać swojego własnego światopoglądu.

Skoro już była mowa o Feliksie, to od jakiegoś czasu, zaczął intensywniej myśleć nad sposobem, jak go wydostać z niewoli. Od jakiegoś czasu czuł narastający niepokój związany z Polską, a dokładniej od tego wieczora, kiedy zdawało mu się, że słyszał jego głos. Był pewien, że coś złego musiało się stać. W tym przekonaniu utwierdzał go fakt, że od dawna nie udało mu się złapać z Polską żadnego kontaktu, starał się natknąć na niego na Polach, nawet liczył na to, że znów przyśni mu się sen w którym mogliby porozmawiać, taki jak ten o Warszawie… . Wcześniej czuł tylko pewnego rodzaju dyskomfort, wiedząc, że blondyn znajdował się kiepskiej sytuacji, teraz dręczyło go to naglące przekonanie, że Feliks potrzebuje jego pomocy i to jak najszybciej, co tylko utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że jego partner znalazł się w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji niż był dotychczas.

-Mam tylko jeden gigantyczny problem- warknął Toris sfrustrowany -Jakim cudem mam dostać się do Berlina, raz, że przez nikogo niezauważony, dwa, tak żeby moi przełożeni nie zauważyli mojego zniknięcia i trzy, w takim tempie, żeby nie zdążyli się zorientować się, że mnie nie ma-

Wymknięcie się niepostrzeżenie to był najmniejszy problem, ale kwestia czasu już była poważna, sama droga z Wilna do Berlina to było kilkanaście godzin drogi, jeśli pominąć fakt, że droga obejmowała okupowany teren Polski, co na pewno nie ułatwiało przeprawy. W dodatku musiałby jeszcze wrócić, być może razem z Feliksem który zapewne był w raczej kiepskim stanie i znów nie dać się złapać.

-Chyba że…- mruknął Litwa stukając długopisem o blat biurka -Gdyby olać kwestię powrotu i nie przejmować się tym co mój rząd pomyśli o mojej małej wycieczce… zabrać Feliksa do kraju w którym byłby bezpieczny… i tak biorąc pod uwagę to co się dzieje u mnie, to raczej nie byłoby dla niego najlepsze miejsce. W najgorszym wypadku wyrwałbym go ze szponów Ludwiga tylko po to, żeby wpadł w łapy Ivana… Feliks na pewno byłby mi za to wdzięczny…- Toris westchnął ciężko i odchylił się w krześle wbijając wzrok w sufit

-Tylko gdzie miałbym go zabrać… Czechy, Słowacja i Austria odpadają, bo praktycznie stanowią teraz część Trzeciej Rzeszy… Szwajcaria? Może Vash zgodziłby się chwile go przetrzymać u siebie… o ile Feliks nie zacząłby mu zbytnio grać na nerwach… ale to oznaczałoby podróż przez prawie całe Niemcy- Litwa podrapał się końcówką długopisu po brodzie -Belgia, Holandia albo Luksemburg brzmią już bardziej prawdopodobnie, czekaj… Holandia odpada on nigdy nie robi nic za darmo...-

Toris wzruszył ramionami ponownie pochylając się nad biurkiem, lepiej było przygotować kilka różnych opcji niż trzymać się jednej.

-Trzymaj się Feliks… w końcu cię stamtąd wyciągnę!-

* * *

-Bracie długo jeszcze będziemy czekać?- westchnął znudzony Prusy

-Tak długo jak to konieczne Gilbert- odparł Ludwig obserwując okolice przez lornetkę -Musimy dopracować naszą strategię-

-Naprawdę Führer popiera pomysł posłania naszych dywizji pancernych przez Ardeny?- zapytał Gilbert, ten pomysł go nieco zaskakiwał, ciężko mu było wyobrazić sobie wysyłanie czołgów przez tamte górzyste tereny

-Po raz kolejny powtarzam ci, że tak, taką właśnie dyspozycję wydał wódz- westchnął Niemcy chowając lornetkę -Jeśli Blitzkrieg ma się powieść, musimy dokonać tego, co nasi przeciwnicy uważają za niemożliwe. Nie możemy marnować sił, na próby przełamania Linii Maginota, a Francja spodziewa się, że możemy uderzyć od strony Belgii… nie uwzględniają tylko możliwości, że zamiast wychodzić im naprzeciw, możemy zaatakować ich pozycje od tyłu-

-Dość niekonwencjonalne podejście- stwierdził Prusy

-I właśnie dlatego jestem przekonany, że nam się powiedzie- powiedział Ludwig -Nasi przeciwnicy, są idiotami, w ogóle się nie uczą, stosują stare taktyki, wierząc, że postąpimy dokładnie tak samo jak w ostatniej wojnie, nie wyciągają wniosków z naszych działań! Nawet ich sprzęt jest przestarzały… więc dlaczego nie wykorzystać nadającej się okazji? Niech francuska armia siedzi sobie na tej swojej Linii Maginota, wierząc, że w ten sposób są nie do ruszenia, my w tym czasie zajmiemy Paryż!-

-Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć minę tego żabojada- zaśmiał się Gilbert, urwał kiedy Ludwig podniósł rękę, z radia właśnie nadawano jakiś komunikat.

-Coś nowego bracie?- zapytał Prusy

- _Ja_ … Dość już czekania, ruszamy! Belgia, Holandia i Luksemburg, mają paść w mniej niż dwa tygodnie! Francja ma paść w ciągu miesiąca!- krzyknął Ludwig wydając rozkaz swoim oddziałom

-Wreszcie coś się dzieje! Od czasu rozprawy z Polską, nie było okazji do porządnej bitki!- powiedział Gilbert z entuzjazmem.

* * *

-Dlaczego to właśnie ja muszę jechać porozmawiać z Niemcami?- zapytał Feliciano płaczliwym głosem

-Może dlatego, że znasz go najlepiej?!- warknął Lovino -Wiesz, że ja nienawidzę tego ziemniaczanego łba!-

-Bracie nie musisz na mnie krzyczeć- jęknął Veneziano -Nie mam nic przeciwko wizycie u Niemiec tylko… wolałbym żeby to było w innej sprawie niż wojna-

-Ja też… cholera…- mruknął Romano -Ale jaki mamy wybór, nie lubię naszego nowego szefa… ale też wolę przyłączyć się do tego dupka, niż zostać przez niego najechanym…-

-Niemcy nie jest dupkiem- Feliciano próbował bronić Ludwiga

-Mhm, zwłaszcza ostatnio to udowadnia- stwierdził Lovino z sarkazmem -Nie najechał przypadkiem jakiś czas temu tego twojego kumpla ze wschodu? _Polonii_ czy jakoś tak? A ostatnio Danii? Nie atakuje teraz przypadkiem Norwegii? No i chyba szykuje się teraz do inwazji na tego zboczeńca Francję-

-On… ja nie wiem co się z nim dzieje, ale wiem, że on taki nie jest!- krzyknął Veneziano -Niemcy jest miły, troskliwy, cierpliwy…-

-I postanowił objąć swoją troską całą Europę- podsumował Romano z rozdrażnieniem -Przejrzyj na oczy _fratello!-_

-Ja wiem, że on taki nie jest… coś się musiało stać- powiedział Feliciano ze smutkiem

-No to masz świetną okazję, żeby się dowiedzieć co takiego- stwierdził Lovino -Jedź już lepiej, zanim szef znowu zacznie drzeć paszczę-

Veneziano westchnął cicho, przytulił brata i wsiadł do samochodu mającego go zawieźć do Berlina. Nie lubił wojen, wojny były przerażające, sprawiały tylko cierpienie i rozpacz. Feliciano czuł smutek na myśl o tym, że to właśnie Ludwig rozpętał kolejną wojnę, nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Ludwig to zrobił, miał nadzieje się tego dowiedzieć kiedy go spotka.

-Dlaczego zacząłeś kolejną wojnę Niemcy?- zapytał cicho Veneziano wpatrując się w widoki za oknem -Dlaczego zaatakowałeś Polskę? Dlaczego teraz chcesz najechać braciszka Francję?-

Szczerze powiedziawszy bał się swojego spotkania z Ludwigiem, co jeśli Niemcy nie był już tą samą osobą którą znał? Nie wierzył, żeby Ludwig aż tak się zmienił… ale bał się, że to co mówił o nim Lovino mogło okazać się prawdą, może to Feliciano mylił się co do tego, jaki Niemcy jest naprawdę?

Wszystkie odpowiedzi czekały na niego w Berlinie.

* * *

-Trzeba skontaktować się z Niemcami, podjęliśmy decyzję, że dołączymy do tego paktu który nam proponowali-

- _Hai-_ Japonia skinął głową słuchając poleceń swojego szefa -Niezwłocznie poinformuje Niemcy-san, że Cesarstwo Japońskie zgadza się na zawiązanie sojuszu-

* * *

-Cholerny sukinsyn!- zaklął Norwegia uderzając pięścią w metalową ścianę okrętu.

Znajdował się wraz z Arthurem i Francisem, na pokładzie jednego z brytyjskich niszczycieli, patrolującego wody wzdłuż północnych wybrzeży Norwegii.

Armie jego, Francji, Anglii, a nawet oddziały z Polski zażarcie walczyły w obronie jego kraju, ale Niemcy dysponował znacznymi siłami, nowoczesnym sprzętem, a stosowane przez jego armię taktyki zupełnie nie przypominały niczego z czym do tej pory się mierzyli. Flota aliantów miała co prawda znaczną przewagę nad flotą Trzeciej Rzeszy, ale był jeden problem, okręty były bezużyteczne kiedy działania obejmowały ląd. Tutaj zdecydowana przewaga była po stronie Niemiec, ich lotnictwo znacznie ułatwiało wszelkie operacje toczone na norweskiej ziemi, Lukas zagryzł zęby na myśl o bombardowanych miastach, każda eksplozja odbijała się bolesnym echem w jego ciele.

-Nie jest dobrze- powiedział Anglia przeczesując wzrokiem morze -Nie doceniliśmy przeciwnika, mamy marne szanse- Norwegia warknął poirytowany, ale nie mógł się nie zgodzić, odnosili sukcesy na morzu, ale jego kraj był bezlitośnie zagarniany kawałek po kawałku.

-Prawdopodobnie będziemy musieli się wycofać i przegrupować- dodał Arthur z ciężkim westchnieniem -Jeśli to nastąpi płyniesz z nami?-

-Jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia...- powiedział Lukas, czując ukłucie strachu na myśl o tym co będzie z jego krajem – Ale wojna się jeszcze nie skończyła-

-Jeszcze nie- zgodził się Anglia -Ale bądźmy realistami, Niemcy zupełnie nas zaskoczył swoją siłą, wiedziałem, że jest silny, ale, że aż tak...-

-Może… może faktycznie nie uda nam się obronić mojego kraju- powiedział powoli Norwegia -Ale to nie znaczy, że się poddam i pozwolę robić z moim terytorium co się temu draniowi podoba… tak jak Dania...- Lukas nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale wieść o tym, że jego południowy sąsiad poddał się praktycznie bez walki, sprawiała, że czuł się zdradzony, nawet jeśli to była decyzja podyktowana zdrowym rozsądkiem.

-Mówisz jak ktoś kogo znam, a którego szczerze powiedziawszy chciałbym mieć teraz obok siebie- stwierdził Arthur z lekkim uśmiechem

-Czyżbyś mówił o Polsce?- zgadywał Lukas patrząc na Brytyjczyka uważnie -Fakt faktem, za nic nie spodziewałem się, że jego oddziały też tu będą, nie można mu odmówić waleczności… i uporu-

-Masz przeczytaj to sobie- powiedział Anglia podając krajowi skandynawskiemu małą karteczkę.

Norwegia rozłożył karteczkę, ale za nic nie potrafił zrozumieć słów które były na niej napisane

-Wybacz ale za cholerę nie rozumiem co tu jest napisane- powiedział oddając kartkę Arthurowi

-Och wybacz zapomniałem, że nie znasz polskiego- przeprosił Anglia chowając karteczkę do kieszeni

-A ty znasz?- zapytał zdziwiony Lukas

-Odrobinę- przyznał Arthur -Trzeba przyznać, ze cholernie trudno się tego nauczyć-

-To co tam jest napisane?- zapytał Norwegia

-W wolnym tłumaczeniu ''Do usług gdziekolwiek, gdzie będzie można totalnie skopać niemieckie tyłki''- powiedział Anglia -To chyba jedyne co zdążył przekazać Feliks swoim żołnierzom, zanim dostał się do niewoli-

-Cóż… to miłe z jego strony- stwierdził rozbawiony Lukas

-Była jeszcze druga wersja, obejmująca również kopanie tyłków sowieckich ale…- Arthur westchnął cicho -Mam cichą nadzieje, że uda się nakłonić Rosję do wstąpienia do koalicji antyniemieckiej, biorąc pod uwagę nasza obecną sytuację, potrzebujemy silnych sojuszników, nawet takich jak on-

-A co z Ameryką?- zapytał Norwegia unosząc brew -On zdecydowanie podpada pod kategorię silnego-

-Nie wiem czy będzie chciał się w to mieszać- powiedział ponuro Anglia -Wysłałem już do niego wiadomość, czekam na odpowiedź-

-Myślę, że nie powinien odmówić, biorąc pod uwagę jego manię na punkcie bycia bohaterem- stwierdził Lukas

-Szczerze powiedziawszy na to liczę- mruknął Arthur

-A skoro już jesteśmy przy sojusznikach, to gdzie się podział Francja?- zapytał Norwegia rozglądając się po pokładzie

-Nie wiem, mówił, że idzie posłuchać komunikatów nadawanych przez radio… o wilku mowa- powiedział Anglia widząc Francję, który szedł w ich stronę -Gdzie się podziewałeś przez cały ten czas ty… co się stało?- zapytał zaniepokojony Arthur widząc wyraz twarzy Francisa.

-Belgia, Holandia oraz Luksemburg zostały zaatakowane przez Trzecią Rzeszę. Luksemburg został zajęty i zmuszony do kapitulacji w ciągu kilku godzin od rozpoczęcia inwazji- powiedział Francja grobowym głosem

- _Fy faen!_ \- warknął Norwegia, na końcu języka miał kilka uwag typu ''a nie mówiłem?'', ale widząc minę Francji powstrzymał się przed ich wygłoszeniem

- _Oh fuck…_ \- zaklął Anglia, sprawy właśnie przybrały jeszcze gorszy obrót niż dotychczas.

* * *

 **Zresztą, chyba moim czytelnikom nie zaszkodzi jeśli potrzymam ich trochę na ''głodzie''... prawda?**

 **Oh fuck - O Kurwa (eng.)  
** **Fy faen! - Kurwa mać! (norw.)  
** **Hai - Tak (jap.)**

 **Arbeit macht frei - Praca czyni wolnym (niem.) Taki napis umieszczano przy bramach niektórych nazistowskich obozów koncentracyjnych... jak na mój gust przykład chorej ironii i wysoce spaczonego poczucia humoru...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tutaj wrzucam kolejny rozdział... a w innym opku idzie mi jak krew z nosa... zginę marnie (T.T)**

* * *

-''Wiedziałam… ja wiedziałam, że to się tak skończy''- myśli Belgii dalekie były od pozytywnych, ciężko było zachować pogodę ducha kiedy twój kraj był atakowany przez znacznie silniejszego wroga. Siedziała na fotelu, w holu swojego przestronnego i bogato urządzonego domu, który niegdyś tak oszołomił jej starszego brata Holandię.

-Luksemburg poddał się w ciągu paru godzin… to mnie nie dziwi, bo on praktycznie nie ma żadnej armii…- mruknęła Belgia, jednak to co nastało parę dni później…

Holandia poddał się w cztery dni po rozpoczęciu inwazji, jego siły starały się stawiać opór, zadali najeźdźcom nawet dość duże straty jeśli spojrzeć na różnicę sił, ale mimo to Niemcom udało się zająć kluczowe pozycje… zbombardowali Rotterdam… .

Ona sama czuła, że długo nie da rady stawiać oporu, nawet pomimo pomocy Anglii i Francji. Zresztą o czym było tu teraz mówić, siły aliantów w chwili obecnej podejmowały rozpaczliwą ewakuację spod Dunkierki, prowadzoną pod ostrzałem niemieckiego lotnictwa… chyba tylko fakt, że Niemcy nie zdecydowali się użyć innych sił poza powietrznymi sprawił, że ta operacja miała jakiekolwiek szanse powodzenia. Ona sama właściwie czekała już tylko na nieuchronny koniec, jej armia została rozbita, kraj praktycznie zajęty… w każdej chwili spodziewała się wizyty obcego mocarstwa z żądaniem poddania się.

-Wiedziałam, że remilitaryzacja Niemiec, nie oznacza niczego dobrego!- syknęła Belgia -Mówiłam, zwracałam uwagę! Ale nieeee… po co było zawracać sobie tym głowę!- miała szczerą ochotę udusić Francję za jego zaniedbania. Jej zdaniem jej sąsiad spoczął na laurach po Wielkiej Wojnie, uznał, że skoro jest jedną z największych potęg w Europie, to może zignorować wzrost siły Niemiec, bo przecież co mógł osiągnąć kraj który przegrał ostatnią wojnę i był praktycznie w rozsypce?

Cóż teraz odpowiedź na to pytanie była aż nadto oczywista.

-Mam nadzieję, że braciszkowi Holandii i braciszkowi Luksemburgowi nic nie jest- westchnęła opierając głowę na dłoni

-Dlaczego sama się o tym nie przekonasz?- Belgia drgnęła unosząc głowę i spoglądając na drzwi wejściowe, spodziewała się ujrzeć Niemcy, ale zamiast tego…

-A ty co tu robisz?- zapytała zdziwiona patrząc na Prusy z uniesionymi wysoko brwiami

-Głupie pytanie, przyszedłem po twoją kapitulację kesesesese- zaśmiał się Gilbert

-A gdzie jest Ludwig? Spodziewałam się raczej jego wizyty- stwierdziła Belgia

- _Bruder_ musiał na wrócić na chwilę do Berlina- odparł Prusy -Swoją drogą ty też tam za niedługo trafisz, razem z pozostałą dwójką, pytanie tylko czy pójdziesz po dobroci czy będę musiał cię zmusić?-

-Niech was piekło pochłonie- westchnęła Belgia -Ciebie i twojego brata, za rozpętanie tej wojny-

-To miało znaczyć tak, czy nie?- zapytał Gilbert zdezorientowany

-Nie będę stawiać oporu- stwierdziła Belgia wstając -Gratuluję wygraliście następną potyczkę, ale zapamiętaj sobie moje słowa, jeszcze przyjdzie czas, że szale przechylą się na drugą stronę, ty i Ludwig jeszcze zdążycie zapłacić za wszystkie okrucieństwa których się dopuszczacie. Sprawiedliwość jest ślepa, ale dopada każdego.-

-Jasne jasne- powiedział Prusy niewzruszony jej przemową -Skoro nie będziesz stawiać oporu to chodź, zapakuje cię do samochodu który zawiezie cię do Berlina, a potem muszę ruszać na Francję-

-Myślisz, że tak łatwo wam z nim pójdzie?- zapytała Belgia

-Jeśli dalej będzie stosował przestarzałe taktyki i będzie ślepo wierzył w to, że Linia Maginota jest nie do sforsowania? Owszem- uśmiechnął się Gilbert -Mamy przygotowane tyle niespodzianek, więc teraz ty posłuchaj i zapamiętaj moje słowa. Dwa tygodnie. Tyle czasu minie nim Francja padnie na kolana przed potęgą Trzeciej Rzeszy!-

* * *

Ludwig był lekko zdziwiony tym, że tak nagle dostał polecenie powrotu do Berlina, zastanawiał się co mogło być tego przyczyną. Pozostawił dowodzenie armią Gilbertowi, w kwestiach wojskowych ufał swojemu bratu, wiedział, że nie sprawi mu to zbytnich problemów i udał się w drogę do swojej stolicy. Jego przełożeni mówili, że to nic takiego, że to tylko drobna dyplomatyczna formalność którą musiał się zająć.

-Jaka dyplomatyczna formalność jest na tyle ważna żeby ściągać mnie z frontu?- mruknął Niemcy obserwując okolicę przez okno samochodu.

W sumie nie było to takie złe, uznał, że przy okazji odrobinę odpocznie i sprawdzi jak ma się sytuacja w jego posiadłości.

-Hmm… wraz z przybyciem krajów Beneluksu zrobi się tam chyba trochę tłoczno- stwierdził Ludwig myśląc nad obecnym stanem pokoi -W razie czego ściśnie się ich trochę bardziej… w ostateczności wszystkich _Untermensch_ ulokuje się w szopie w ogrodzie… albo wybuduje im się barak i tak nie zasługują na nic więcej-

-Zresztą, to nie tak, żeby ta banda zawszonych dzikusów miała długo pożyć, kiedy wojna się skończy, a Trzecia Rzesza zapanuje nad światem, wygniecie się ich jak robactwo.- stwierdził Niemcy pod dłuższych rozmyślaniach.

Do swojej posiadłości dotarł dość szybko, szofer wziął sobie do serca polecenie pośpiechu. Pogoda nie była najlepsza, mimo że zbliżał się już czerwiec, niebo było zachmurzone i lekko kropiło. Patrząc na swój dom zadrżał lekko, budynek sprawiał bardzo ponure wrażenie… ale to na pewno była wina pogody, w deszczu wszystko wyglądało na bardziej ponure niż w rzeczywistości. Wszedł do środka bez pukania, czy dzwonienia do drzwi, dlaczego miałby to robić we własnym domu?

W holu natknął się na Austrię, jego mina świadczyła, że powrót Ludwiga zupełnie go zaskoczył.

-O-och… witaj w domu Niemcy- powiedział Roderich -Nie zapowiadałeś się, że wrócisz tak wcześnie…-

-Hooo? Więc twoim zdaniem powinienem się zapowiadać we własnym domu?- zapytał Ludwig mierząc Austrię badawczym spojrzeniem

-N-nie… oczywiście, że nie… ale… gdybyśmy wiedzieli wcześniej, przygotowalibyśmy jakiś… obiad powitalny…- wydukał wyraźnie zdenerwowany Roderich

-Obejdzie się i tak nie zostanę długo, mam tu tylko do załatwienia pewną sprawę i zaraz wracam na front- oznajmił Niemcy -Czy poza mną przybył ktoś jeszcze?-

-Nie, jak do tej pory nie- odparł Austria uspokoiwszy się nieco -Czy… masz jakieś polecenia? Jakieś… szczególne życzenia?-

-Każ Czechom przygotować kąpiel, ostatnio doszedłem do wniosku, że zna się na tym znacznie lepiej niż Słowacja- powiedział Ludwig kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju -Kiedy skończy, ma mnie o tym powiadomić, co do samego Słowacji, niech przygotuje mi jakąś przekąskę… albo lepiej niech przygotuje jakiś lekki poczęstunek dla naszego przyszłego gościa. Co prawda nie powiadomiono mnie kto to ma być, ale nie zaszkodzi się pokazać od dobrej strony-

-Tak jest- powiedział cicho Roderich, odwrócił się w stronę schodów na piętro żeby wydać odpowiednie dyspozycje, mając nadzieje, że Ludwig nie ma dla niego żadnych więcej poleceń.

Mimo posiadania pewnych przywilejów, Austria nie lubił swojej pozycji w domu Niemiec, przemoc nie sprawiała mu zbytniej radości, dlatego korzystanie z niej, aby utrzymać porządek pod tym dachem, nie sprawiało, że czuł się dobrze. Wręcz przeciwnie, nawet pomimo tego, że niegdyś był mocarstwem, rządził sporą częścią Europy, to jednak… jego pasją była sztuka, a zwłaszcza muzyka, a nie rządy żelaznej ręki. Tym bardziej jeśli chodziło o walkę, tym raczej zajmowała się Elizabeta, jego żona… teraz już była żona, miała dryg do prowadzenia potyczek, jakiego jemu zawsze brakowało.

Węgry… to był kolejny powód, dla którego jego obecna pozycja mu nie pasowała, nie potrafił zliczyć ile kłótni wybuchło między nimi z tego powodu. Elizabeta jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że nie podoba jej się sposób w jaki on traktuje nacje które znalazły się pod panowaniem Niemiec, wiedziała, że nie miał innego wyboru bo takie dostał polecenie, ale zawsze twierdziła, że z tego da się znaleźć inne wyjście.

-''Przecież nie musisz ślepo podążać za instrukcjami Roderich!''- mówiła Węgry za każdym razem kiedy poruszali ten temat w kłótniach -''Nie musisz traktować ich wszystkich jak psy! Niemiec tak często nie ma w domu, możesz im przecież odpuścić skoro nie będzie nic wiedział!''-

Problem w tym, że Austria był pewny, że Ludwig i tak się dowie, co jeśli któraś z podlegających mu nacji, wydałaby go Niemcom? W dzisiejszych czasach nikomu nie można było ufać, każdy mógł okazać się wrogiem, każdy szukał okazji żeby ulżyć sobie, a nie dbać o interesy innych.

Dlatego pomimo starań, nie potrafił dogadać się z Węgrami, nie potrafiła zaakceptować okrucieństwa z jakim obchodził się z resztą domowników… zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o Polskę.

Z Czechami, Węgry dogadywała się… różnie, przez większość czasu traktowały się przyjaźnie, chyba, że ktoś poruszył temat SPA. Ze Słowacją też utrzymywała przyjacielskie stosunki.

Za to Polska… Austria za nic nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego relacje Elizabety i Feliksa były AŻ TAK dobre, co nie podobało mu się w żadnym stopniu. Blondyn był głośny, arogancki, bezczelny… mógłby tak wymieniać jeszcze długo, ale kwestią niedającą mu spokoju było, co takiego Węgry w nim widziała, że dogadywali się tak dobrze.

Niby byli tylko dobrymi przyjaciółmi, niby wyglądało na to, że jego ''ostrzeżenie'' dotarło do Polski, ale i tak nie był pewny, czy w tym nie ma czegoś więcej. Faktem było, że niezbyt przepadał za Feliksem… ale nawet on nie czuł się dobrze z tym, co blondyn musiał znosić, od kiedy znalazł się w Berlinie. Niby nie miał z nim zbyt wiele do czynienia, ale nie mógł zignorować faktu, że od jakiegoś czasu Polska wyglądał… mizernie, chociaż to było chyba za mało powiedziane, prawie podskakiwał z przerażenia prawie za każdym razem kiedy ktoś się do niego odezwał, nie odzywał się niemal w ogóle i nieustannie wyglądał jakby spodziewał się czegoś strasznego. Roderich domyślał się czego Feliks mógł się obawiać. Minęło już trochę czasu od wyjazdu tego całego doktora, ten człowiek budził w nim… niepokój, chyba każdy kto miał z nim do czynienia czuł się podobnie. W pierwszym dniu po wyjeździe Fleischera, wysłał Czechy żeby zajrzała do Polski w jego nowym, przydzielonym mu przez doktora pokoju, chciał wiedzieć, czy nadawał się do tego, żeby zająć się pracami domowymi, kiedy wróciła, była praktycznie na skraju załamania, nie chciała powiedzieć Słowacji co się stało, on nawet nie pytał. Dał Feliksowi kilka dni na odpoczynek, chociaż nie powinien był tego robić, w tym czasie, Czechy co jakiś czas go doglądała, zdając potem raport z tego, czy mógł już wrócić do pracy. Ostatnio udało mu się go spotkać przy czyszczeniu kuchni… nawet on był zszokowany, przed przybyciem Fleischera, Polska nie wyglądał aż tak źle… może niezbyt go lubił, ale nawet on potrafił mu współczuć.

Przed swoim wyjazdem, Węgry prosiła go, żeby nieco odpuścił Feliksowi, skoro i tak przechodził więcej, niż niejeden kraj, starał się dotrzymywać obietnicy… ale nie miał wpływu na to, co robił z nim tamten pokręcony doktor, albo co mógł z nim zrobić Niemcy.

Dlatego teraz miał cichą nadzieje, że Ludwig nie przypomni sobie o Polsce, że skoro jego wizyta nie miała potrwać długo to nie będzie miał czasu wyżyć się na Feliksie.

Austria przyspieszył nieco kroku chcąc jak najszybciej się oddalić i wydać odpowiednie polecenia… tylko parę kroków…

-Ach i jeszcze coś- Roderich poczuł jak kropelki potu zbierają mu się na czole, kiedy głos Niemiec zatrzymał go w miejscu -Gdzie on jest? Pomyślałem, że to całkiem dobry pomysł odstresować się nieco stresu przed wizytą naszego gościa- nadzieje Austrii zostały doszczętnie pogrzebane, przełknął cicho ślinę nim odpowiedział

-W piwnicy… ustawia pudła z zapasowym jedzeniem- dzisiejszego ranka do posiadłości przybył transport z awaryjnymi racjami żywnościowymi, wszyscy oprócz Feliksa byli zajęci, a ktoś musiał to zrobić.

-Doskonale- uśmiech Ludwiga sprawił, że Austria zadrżał mimowolnie -Przynajmniej nie trzeba będzie sprzątać… zawołaj mnie kiedy kąpiel będzie gotowa… albo kiedy zjawi się mój gość- Roderich skinął głową i odszedł wydać polecenia reszcie.

Niemcy zmienił kierunek, zamiast do swojego pokoju udał się po schodach do piwnicy swego domu. Skoro już tu był nie miał zamiaru odpuścić sobie odrobiny rozrywki, a ustawiczne sprowadzanie Polski do poziomu podłogi było ostatnio jednym z jego ulubionych zajęć. W końcu ten żałosny kraj i tak przeznaczony był do eksterminacji, jako pierwszy spośród wielu, tym razem miał umrzeć na dobre, a Ludwig chciał się upewnić, że śmierć Feliksa będzie tak powolna i bolesna, jak to tylko było możliwe.

W podziemiach było wiele pomieszczeń, ale znalezienie ofiary nie stanowiło zbytniego problemu, Niemcy kierował się odgłosami, które po bliższym przysłuchaniu się, okazały się jakąś nieznaną Ludwigowi melodią, nuconą przez Polskę. Nie musiał iść zbyt daleko, nucenie dobiegało z jednego z najbliższych pomieszczeń, drzwi były otwarte, a na korytarz sączyło się przyćmione światło, Niemcy wszedł do środka bezszelestnie, Feliks stał tyłem do wyjścia, przesuwając po podłodze kilka sporych pudeł z konserwami.

-Najwyraźniej czujesz się tutaj całkiem dobrze skoro masz jaja żeby sobie nucić- powiedział głośno Ludwig, Feliks natychmiast przestał nucić, wydał z siebie tylko coś pośredniego między piskiem strachu, a jękiem rozpaczy, mimo to nie odwrócił się, mając nadzieje, że to tylko kolejna halucynacja.

-Mówię do ciebie Untermensch- powiedział Niemcy -A to znaczy, że masz się do mnie odwrócić…- ledwie Polska się odwrócił, pięść Ludwiga posłała go prosto na pudła którymi się zajmował, puszki potoczyły się po całym pomieszczeniu z brzękiem.

-Za późno- stwierdził Niemcy ze złośliwą satysfakcją -Kiedy do ciebie mówię, masz odwracać się natychmiast Polen!- obserwował jak jego ofiara z trudem podnosi się z ziemi, wzrok go nie mylił czy coś było inaczej…

-Ach! Rozumiem!- krzyknął Ludwig -Wygląda na to, że doktor Fleischer dobrze się tobą zajął! Nie ma go przypadkiem? Z miłą chęcią popatrzyłbym na przebieg waszego spotkania!-

Feliks spojrzał na Niemcy z oczami wypełnionymi czystą paniką, kiedy w końcu doszedł do siebie na tyle, żeby w miarę poprawnie funkcjonować, życie uświadamiało go, że cały świat go nienawidzi

-Odpowiedz mi Polen! Zadałem ci pytanie!- wrzasnął Niemcy zadając kolejny cios

-N-nie ma go! Wyje… wyjechał w jakiejś sprawie!- zawył Feliks z ledwością utrzymując się na nogach

-Och jaka szkoda…- powiedział Ludwig schylając się po jedną z puszek, zaczął obracać ją w dłoni jakby czytał etykietę -Kiedy wyjechał? Nie mówił kiedy wróci?-

-Nic nie mówił… ja… ja nie wiem kiedy dokładnie wyjechał…- powiedział Polska cichym głosem, czuł, że ta odpowiedź nie spodoba się Ludwigowi

-Jak to nie wiesz?- zapytał Niemcy unosząc brwi

-Ja… straciłem poczucie czasu… wiem, że tydzień przebywałem w… w pracowni doktora…- mówił Feliks drżącym głosem, właściwe cały się trząsł, co tylko upewniało Ludwiga, że Fleischer dobrze wykonywał swoją robotę -Nie… nie było tam kalendarza… nie wiem kiedy to… było… ja… nie spałem tyle czasu… nawet po tym jak pojechał… nie odróżniałem nocy od dnia…-

-To niedobrze…- stwierdził Niemcy z zawodem w głosie, bez ostrzeżenia cisnął puszką którą trzymał, prosto w twarz Polski. Jednocześnie rozległ się metaliczny dźwięk uderzenia i krzyk mniejszej nacji. Feliks zasłonił sobie usta dłonią, rzut był tak silny i celny, że wybił mu kilka zębów, krew pociekła mu między palcami… nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy w którym momencie usiadł na jednym z pudeł, czując silne zwroty głowy.

-Chyba będę musiał zadbać o to, żeby ci się nie nudziło pod nieobecność doktora Fleischera- powiedział Ludwig robiąc krok w kierunku swojej ofiary, Feliks zamknął oczy szykując się na kolejny cios.

-Panie Niemcy! Kąpiel będzie gotowa za pięć minut!- dobiegł ich uszu krzyk Czech, dochodzący ze schodów prowadzących na górę, brunetka starała się jak mogła żeby głos jej nie zadrżał, nie miała żadnych wątpliwości dlaczego Ludwig był w tej chwili w piwnicy, miała tylko nadzieję, że Polska nie zdążył zbytnio ucierpieć.

-Mówiłem, żeby poinformować mnie kiedy będzie gotowa! Nie pięć minut przed faktem!- krzyknął poirytowany Niemcy

-Ale pan Austria kazał przekazać, że dostał wiadomość odnośnie dzisiejszego gościa! Za pół godziny ma się tu zjawić Feliciano Vargas!- Ludwig zastygł w bezruchu, jego pięść zamarła tuż przed brzuchem Feliksa

-Włochy?- powiedział cicho, chyba już domyślał się dlaczego został wezwany -Już idę! Przekaż Słowacji, żeby darował sobie przekąski, dzisiaj obiad zjemy wcześniej! Masz mu pomóc i lepiej, żebyście wyrobili się zanim Włochy tu będzie!-

-A ty…- Niemcy zwrócił się do Polski ostrzegawczym tonem -Lepiej zrobisz, jeśli będziesz tu siedział przez całą wizytę Włoch- Ludwig zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Feliciano i Feliks są całkiem dobrymi przyjaciółmi, więc nie chciał, żeby Włoch zobaczył Polaka w takim stanie. Wmawiał sobie, że po prostu nie chciał zniechęcić Veneziano do potencjalnego sojuszu, w końcu był bezwzględnym zdobywcą, dążącym do zapanowania nad całą Europą! To nie tak, że nie chciał wyjść przed Włochami na kompletnego psychopatę i potwora… .

-Jeśli, podczas jego pobytu tutaj, twoja twarz mignie mi chociaż przez sekundę… nie chcesz wiedzieć co z tobą zrobię… dotarło?- zapytał Niemcy, Polska tylko kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi.

Ludwig czym prędzej opuścił piwnicę, zostawiając w niej Feliksa, ruszył pośpiesznie w stronę kuchni, musiał wydać nowe dyspozycje.

-Jadalnia i salon mają błyszczeć! Obiad ma być gotowy za maksymalnie godzinę, macie stawić się wszyscy i zachowywać się… naturalnie- powiedział do znajdujących się w kuchni Czech, Słowacji i Austrii -Przekaż to wszystkim… domownikom- Niemcy w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem jakiegoś obraźliwego słowa, Austria kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z kuchni, kiedy go mijał, Ludwig przytrzymał go na chwilę -Wszyscy z wyjątkiem tego szkodnika w piwnicy, Włochy ma nie wiedzieć o jego obecności tutaj- powiedział ściszonym głosem, Roderich nie dał po sobie poznać, że ta wytyczna go nieco zdezorientowała, dał tylko do zrozumienia, że przyjął rozkaz do wiadomości i opuścił pomieszczenie. Niemcy nie tracąc więcej czasu czym prędzej udał się do łazienki, żeby wziąć przyspieszoną kąpiel, musiał się jeszcze przebrać… pozbyć się krwi Polski z ciała i ubrań.

Feliks wciąż zakrywał dłonią usta, próbując jak najostrożniej poumieszczać wybite zęby na swoich miejscach, dało się je jeszcze uratować, a poczekanie aż wszystko się zregeneruje z pewnością było szybsze i zużywało mniej energii niż wyrośnięcie nowych. Siedział wśród porozwalanych po podłodze puszek, kiedy tylko Niemcy opuścił piwnicę, zsunął się z pudła na którym siedział na ziemię i oparł o nie.  
I tak miał trochę czasu żeby to wszystko posprzątać, miał stąd nie wychodzić, przez jakiś czas, coś mu mówiło, że dość długi. Oddychał szybko próbując uspokoić łomoczące mu w piersi serce, uznał, że szczęście nie do końca się od niego odwróciło, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie wizyta Włoch to skończyłby znacznie gorzej niż teraz. Zresztą to co robił Niemcy, nie było najgorszym co go spotykało, trochę bólu… krwi… tyle, do traktowania jak robactwo już w miarę przywykł i jeszcze miał w sobie te resztki pewności, że jest wart znacznie więcej niż twierdził Ludwig. To co robił Fleischer było znacznie gorsze, doktor większą uwagę poświęcał jego psychice… powolnym łamaniu jej, roztrzaskiwaniu na drobne kawałeczki. Ten człowiek wiedział… on po prostu wiedział.  
Wiedział jakie pytania zadawać, żeby nie chciał na nie odpowiadać, co dawało pretekst do kary, wiedział, że jeśli uzyska odpowiedzi, zyska nowe opcje na torturowanie go.

I wiedział, że Feliks też wie.

Feliks wiedział, że w którymś momencie się złamie i ta myśl napawała go przerażeniem, myśl, że w końcu zostanie odarty z każdej warstwy ochronnej, że stanie się kompletnie podatny na każdą torturę, że zacznie mówić wszystko co wie i co najgorsze, że da w ten sposób potężną broń swojemu wrogowi. Wiedział gdzie stacjonują jego pozostałe oddziały, zdawał sobie sprawę z istniejącego w jego okupowanym państwie ruchu oporu, pośrednio znał także niektóre posunięcia aliantów, gdyby Niemcy zdobył te informacje byłby nie do powstrzymania. I zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli osiągnie dno, to pociągnie za sobą innych i to nie tylko w kwestii zaważenia na losach wojny.

Fleischer mówił mu przecież, że jest do obłędu zafascynowany personifikacjami państw, jeśli z niego wyciągnie wszystko, kto będzie następny? Czechy? Węgry? Słowacja?

Litwa?

-Musisz dać radę Feliks… musisz… musisz… musisz!- szeptał gorączkowo pod nosem, walcząc z napadem paniki -W końcu ta wojna się skończy… Niemcy na pewno przegra… źli goście zawsze w końcu przegrywają… wyjdziesz stąd… wrócisz do siebie… powoli się pozbierasz, tak jak po pierwszej wojnie- jęknął kiedy żarówka zamrugała niebezpiecznie, nie chciał żeby się przepaliła, nie chciał zostać w ciemności, bał się tego, w ciemnościach zawsze przychodziły najgorsze rzeczy, halucynacje, sny… .

-Spokojnie… spokojnie… tylko spokojnie… zaśpiewaj coś… śpiew zawsze ci pomagał pamiętasz?- Feliks potrząsnął głową i oparł głowę na kolanach, tylko nie znowu… ze wszystkich halucynacji które go dręczyły ta budziła w nim największą rozpacz… właśnie dlatego, że była tylko halucynacją.

-Proszę… odejdź…- szepnął Polska nie chcąc podnosić głowy

-Chcę ci pomóc Feliks, dlaczego odrzucasz moją pomoc?-

-Bo nie jesteś prawdziwy! Nie ma cię tutaj!- jęknął Feliks, zęby mu zadygotały i odpowiedziały ostrym bólem kiedy zacisnął mocniej szczęki, zaklął w myślach, musiał być ostrożniejszy -Gdybyś był… byłoby mi łatwiej… znosić to wszystko… ale nie chcę żebyś tu był… nie chcę żebyś też przechodził przez to piekło-

-Czyyyli… chcesz żebym tu był, ale jednocześnie nie chcesz żebym tu był?-

-Dokładnie, a teraz zniknij w końcu, jak każda poprzednia halucynacja!- blondyn czuł jak w oczach zaczynają mu się zbierać łzy

-Dlaczego uważasz, że jestem tylko halucynacją? Powtórzę raz jeszcze, chcę ci pomóc, zawsze byłem obok żeby ci pomagać prawda?-

-Proszę… po prostu odejdź…- powiedział Polska łamiącym się głosem, nie... on nie zawsze był obok żeby mu pomóc, nie było go przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat, nie było go po rozbiorach... i teraz też go tu nie było

-Spokojnie _brangiausio…_ musisz się uspokoić… może ja ci coś zaśpiewam? Pamiętam ile razy mnie o to prosiłeś, mówiłeś, że to pomaga ci uspokoić nerwy-

-Proszę… Toris…- Feliks uniósł w końcu głowę, tak jak się spodziewał, był w pomieszczeniu sam, głos Litwy nie odezwał się już więcej, kiedy jego umysł w pełni uświadomił sobie, że to była kolejna ułuda. Prawie zawsze dał się na to nabrać, pamiętał pierwszy raz kiedy pojawiła się ta konkretna halucynacja, przez krótką chwilę poczuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy, naprawdę myślał, że nie jest już w tym piekle sam… rozczarowanie było tak bolesne, ledwie udało mu się po tym pozbierać. Ciałem Feliksa wstrząsnął cichy szloch, w jednym widmo miało rację, musiał się uspokoić… na początku tylko nucił, potem gdy już nieco ochłonął, pojawiły się słowa, tym razem nie polskie, śpiewał jedną z litewskich kołysanek które kiedyś śpiewał mu Toris.

* * *

Toris z irytacją żuł końcówkę długopisu, wpatrując się w kartkę na której zapisywał swoje myśli. Jego plan jak wyrwać Feliksa z niewoli powoli zaczynał nabierać realnego wyglądu i nawet sprawiał wrażenie wykonalnego. Ostatnio miał dużo czasu żeby nad nim siedzieć, bo wyjątkowo nie miał dużo do roboty, głównie dlatego, że ostatnio nie dogadywał się ze swoim nowym rządem. Plus był taki, że nie miał teraz dużo roboty, jeśli chodziło o minusy… praktycznie nie wiedział teraz co tam się dzieje, jego własny rząd NIE CHCIAŁ żeby wiedział co się dzieje w całym państwie. Nawet jeśli był państwem, był połączony ze swoimi ludźmi i mniej więcej zdawał sobie sprawę co się dzieje, to jednak wolał dostawać jasne i rzetelne informacje. W gruncie rzeczy Litwa był zaniepokojony tym co działo się… na Litwie, szczerze powiedziawszy, to ze swoim szefostwem nie czuł takiego połączenia jak z przeciętnym obywatelem, a to już był powód do poważnego niepokoju, jeśli państwo nie dogadywało się z własnym rządem, to coś było mocno nie w porządku. Z całego tego zdenerwowania miał problemy ze snem i jedzeniem, ledwie zmuszał się do parogodzinnych drzemek i skubnięcia czegoś w ciągu dnia. Jego zmartwienia zaczynały nawet przybierać materialną formę, praktycznie czuł zimny oddech Rosji na swoim karku, zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy jego plan ratunkowy nie miał przypadkiem dwóch celów. Pierwszym było ocalenie najdroższej mu osoby… drugim było ocalenie jego samego przed czymś, co miało wkrótce nastąpić, a czego za nic nie chciał żeby się stało, nie znowu.

Toris podniósł kartkę i przyjrzał się jej uważnie, wciąż brakowało kilku istotnych szczegółów, ale nic nie dało się z tym zrobić, nie wiedział na przykład gdzie dokładnie miał szukać Feliksa, ani jak ciężko będzie się do niego dostać, ta kwestia musiała poczekać.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go głośne walenie, nie zwykłe pukanie, tylko łomotanie do drzwi z taką siłą, że drewno aż uginało się z trzaskiem. Litwa poczuł jak jego żołądek przewraca się do góry nogami, pełen jak najgorszych przeczuć rozkręcił długopis i wyjął z niego wkład. Otworzył jedną z szuflad i wsunął wyciągnięty wkład od spodu przez maleńką dziurkę, podważając dno szuflady. Trzęsącymi się rękami schował plan nad którym pracował do schowka, wolał dmuchać na zimne, gdyby ktoś obcy znalazł jego zapiski mógłby mieć niemałe kłopoty.

Łomotanie się powtórzyło, klnąc pod nosem Toris pobiegł otworzyć drzwi, mimo że instynkt podpowiadał mu żeby tego nie robić. W chwili w której przekręcił klucz w drzwiach, niemal dostał nimi w twarz kiedy otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wpadł mały oddział wojska.

Sowieckiego wojska.

-Co do…- zaczął Litwa, zbladł kiedy w jego pierś została wycelowana lufa karabinu

- _Руки вверх!-_ krzyknął żołnierz który do niego mierzył, brunet posłusznie uniósł ręce do góry

- _Co to ma znaczyć?!-_ krzyknął Toris po rosyjsku, chciał wyjaśnień, nie miał pojęcia co miała znaczyć ta napaść

- _Och to proste Lietuva~-_ Litwa poczuł jak kolana się pod nim uginają, znał ten głos aż za dobrze, mężczyzna który wszedł do jego domu tuż za żołnierzami uśmiechnął się promiennie

- _Rosja… co ma znaczyć to najście?!-_ zapytał Toris mierząc uśmiechniętego Ivana wściekłym wzrokiem

- _To nic takiego-_ Rosja machnął lekceważąco ręką - _Po prostu wszystko wraca do normy~-_

 _-Do jakiej normy?-_ Litwa uniósł brwi, czuł, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba

- _Od dnia dzisiejszego ty, Łotwa i Estonia zostajecie włączeni do Związku Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich, cieszysz się da~?-_ zapytał Ivan takim tonem jakby właśnie się dowiedział, że Gwiazdka w tym roku wypada wcześniej

-''Jak jasna cholera''- pomyślał Toris zgrzytając zębami - _To nie zabrzmiało jak propozycja…_ -

- _Bo to nie była propozycja towarzyszu~.-_ zaśmiał się Ivan - _Ja tylko stwierdzam fakt~. Sam pomyśl… cała wasza trójka pozwoliła mi na stworzenie baz dla mojej armii na waszych terenach, jakie macie szanse, żeby mi się przeciwstawić? No i przecież twój rząd nie ma nic przeciwko~-_

 _-Niech zgadnę… żadne… a tak odnośnie tych baz, to niby mieliśmy jakiś wybór? I chyba nie mogę nazwać twoich wyszkolonych piesków swoim rządem-_ zapytał Litwa

- _Hmm w sumie to nie~-_ Rosja tylko wzruszył ramionami, zignorował uwagę Litwy na temat jego rządu

- _I co pewnie teraz mam grzecznie pójść z tobą do twojego domu tak?_ \- Toris był jednocześnie wściekły i przerażony

- _Ubolewam nad tym faktem, ale na chwilę obecną nie-_ powiedział Ivan ze smutkiem - _Ale to się wkrótce zmieni~-_ jego twarz znów rozjaśniła się uśmiechem - _Myślę, że już w przyszłym roku ty i twoi bracia będziecie mogli do mnie wrócić i wszystko będzie w porządku da?-_

 _-Szczerze w to wątpię-_ syknął cicho Litwa do siebie - _To co masz zamiar zrobić z nami teraz? Wtrącić do więzienia? Czy od razu wysłać na Syberię?-_

 _-Och nie spokojnie, skąd ci się wzięły takie pomysły Lietuva~?-_ zapytał Rosja wyglądając na zranionego tymi oskarżeniami - _Na Syberię wysyłam tylko bardzo… oporne przypadki… takie jak maleńki Feliks i jego ludzie~. A ty przecież jesteś bardzo grzeczny i posłuszny da?-_ Ivan chyba nie mógł wyobrazić sobie piękniejszego widoku, niż obecny wyraz twarzy Litwy - _A przynajmniej nie jesteś taki trudny do zdyscyplinowania jak Polsha-_

 _-Skończ. Ten. Temat.-_ warknął Toris, Rosja dobrze wiedział jak wytrącić go z równowagi, znał jego słabości bardzo dobrze, a temat Feliksa był jedną z nich

- _Och no dobrze, ale prosiłbym żebyś nie odnosił się do mnie w taki sposób-_ powiedział Ivan ostrzegawczo unosząc dłoń - _Wracając do tematu, na razie nie mogę cię zabrać do swojego domu chociaż bardzo bym chciał… mamy tyle zaległości do nadrobienia, ale za to mam inne rozwiązanie.-_ Rosja wskazał na żołnierzy którzy mu towarzyszyli - _Wybrałem ich specjalnie do tego zadania, będą twoimi… opiekunami. Będą pilnować, żebyś nie próbował zrobić czegoś głupiego, jak na przykład… wyjazd za granicę…-_ Toris skrzywił się nieznacznie, czy to możliwe, że Ivan przejrzał jego plany? - _Będą dbać o twoje bezpieczeństwo Lietuva~! Czyż to nie miło z mojej strony?-_

 _-Bardzo…-_ mruknął Litwa

- _Wiedziałem, że to docenisz~! A teraz wybacz, mam bardzo dużo, bardzo ważnych interesów i nie mogę zostać dłużej. Do svidaniya towarzyszu!-_ z tymi słowami Rosja opuścił dom Litwy.

Toris spojrzał na żołnierzy którzy mieli go pilnować, część z nich zdążyła już opuścić budynek, zapewne po to, żeby obserwować go z zewnątrz, dwóch czy trzech zabrało się za przeszukiwanie posiadłości, a z nim został ten który wcześniej do niego mierzył, najwyraźniej miał za nim chodzić krok w krok.

Co prawda Toris domyślał się, że coś takiego może nastąpić, ale stało się to w chyba najgorszym możliwym momencie, potrzebował jeszcze może tygodnia, żeby zabrać się za wykonanie swojego planu, ale teraz… .

Teraz szanse na uratowanie Feliksa stopniały prawie do zera.

* * *

Feliciano wysiadł z samochodu tuż pod bramą posiadłości Niemiec, dość dawno tu nie był, ale nie pamiętał żeby wcześniej to miejsce sprawiało takie przerażające wrażenie. Włochy mimowolnie zadrżał z zimna, niby wygląd domu się nie zmienił, ale atmosfera panująca wokół… .

-To pewnie tylko moja wyobraźnia- powiedział cicho Veneziano, nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia nóg kiedy zmierzał w stronę drzwi posiadłości.

-Uch… naprawdę wolałbym wrócić do domu- jęknął Feliciano stając przed drzwiami -Ale nie chcę wiedzieć co zrobiłby mi szef gdybym wrócił bez wykonania zadania… no i Lovino też pewnie spuściłby mi łomot-

Włochy wziął głęboki wdech i nacisnął dzwonek, teraz już nie było odwrotu.

* * *

 **Piekło~ piekło~ spłonę w piekle~. Mam tylko nadzieje, że będę mogła zabrać ze sobą lapka i że mają tam internet bo coś czuje, że rozdziałów tego fika jeszcze trochę będzie...**

 **Руки вверх - Ręce do góry (ros.)  
** **brangiausio - najdroższy (lit.)**


	13. Extras

**Moi drodzy czytelnicy jest sprawa!**

 **Od razu uprzedzam, że nie musicie się martwić, to nie jest jedna z tych autorskich notek w których stwierdzam, że tymczasowo zawieszam opko żeby uporządkować swoje życie. Mojego życia się nie da uporządkować, więc to bezsensu, no i dobrze wiem, że gdybym się odważyła to pewnie zginęłabym szybką i bolesną śmiercią.**

 **Zresztą i tak pewnie lada moment umrę, jeśli nie przyłożę się bardziej do pisania innego opowiadania, dla odmiany z Elsworda (swoją drogą ktoś chętny do poczytania?), przyjaciółka już się zadeklarowała, że przejedzie cały dystans z miasta w którym pracuje, do miasta w którym ja studiuje i osobiście mnie zamorduje jak straci cierpliwość.**

 **Ale wracając do rzeczy, tym co nakłoniło mnie do napisania tej przydługiej notki, którą z powodzeniem mogę nazwać międzyrozdziałem, był... długopis.**

 **Tak dobrze przeczytaliście długopis!**

 **Panie Uparty czytelniku! Po twoim komentarzu pod ostatnim rozdziałem, zdjęta przerażeniem wpadłam jak burza na Wikipedię (zdaje sobie sprawę, że niektórzy kwestionują wiarogodność podanych tam informacji, ale jako, że jest to Biblia, Mekka, Medyna i Ziemia Święta dla studentów to będę jej wierzyć). I dowiedziałam się, że długopis został wynaleziony w 1938r. ! So your argument is invalid, a Toris mógł bez przeszkód sobie pożuć tą niepiszącą końcówkę (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿).**

 **Fakt faktem, staram się w tym opowiadaniu trzymać ciągłości historycznej i chronologii, ale jako, że to jest fikcyjne opowiadanie, to uznałam, że mogę troszeczkę nagiąć niektóre sprawy dla własnej wygody i potrzeby.**

 **Tak przy okazji... to nikt nie uczepił się mnie, że Feliks ma zdjęcie z czasów, gdzie za użycie aparatu gdyby to było możliwe, można by z wielkim prawdopodobieństwem, co najwyżej spłonąć na stosie, a uczepiono się nieszczęsnego długopisu! XD**

 **Przy okazji jakby ktoś się zastanawiał. W przypadku poszczególnych krajów, nie zawsze używam ich ludzkich imion z prostego powodu, część z nich nie została jeszcze nazwana przez autora Hetalii, a ja z reguły wole nie wtrącać się z wymyślonymi przez siebie (zresztą z niewiadomych przyczyn, cokolwiek bym nie wybrała, to wydaje mi się zawsze, że to imię nie pasuje). Istnieją pewne wyjątki (jak Norwegia), gdzie zostały podane sugerowane przez pana Hidekaza propozycje, z których wybrałam jedną. To tak gwoli wyjaśnienia ewentualnych wątpliwości.**

 **Ale koniec tego tematu, teraz trochę się wam pożalę.**

 **Po pierwsze, ludzie... jesteście po prostu nienasyceni, w ciągu... coś koło miesiąca wrzuciłam wam 12 rozdziałów i to wcale nie takich krótkich, a i tak mnie poganiacie :P (Boziu jeśli swoją pracę inżynierską będę pisać z takim zapałem jak to opowiadanie, to nie muszę się tym nawet przejmować)**

 **Po drugie chciałabym przetłumaczyć to opowiadanie na angielski... i pewnie nawet dałabym radę to zrobić, ale mimo to obawiam się, że równie dobrze mogę to skopać, z samym angielskim nie mam problemu ale z całą tą gramatyką... powiedzmy, że jestem na bakier, jeśli coś mówię lub pisze, to raczej kieruje się tym czy w mojej głowie brzmi to z sensem, a nie ślęczę nad zasadami gramatycznymi. (ktoś chętny? ktokolwiek? XD)**

 **Po trzecie... chciałabym jakiegoś ładnego fanarta na miniaturkę do opowiadania T.T . W internecie jest kilka takich które bardzo by mi pasowały, ale... no właśnie, z własnością w internecie jest różnie, więc mam pewne... moralno-prawne opory przed użyciem któregoś z nich, niespecjalnie lubię korzystać z cudzego dzieła. A jako, że moje umiejętności rysowania leżą i kwiczą to... chyba opowiadanie zostanie bez *głośne westchnienie*.**

 **Hmm... i to by było na tyle, trzymajcie się ciepło w tym jakże ciepłym okresie jesiennym (podobno w niektórych częściach Polski padał już śnieg D: ) i do zobaczenia w następnych rozdziałach! A ciebie Marta proszę o cierpliwość i nie mordowanie mnie! (wiem, że to przeczytasz).**

 **P.S.: Powyższy wpis nie miał na celu urażenie kogokolwiek, mam nadzieje, że czytający potraktują go z humorem i dystansem. (Jak nie to uznam, że moje poczucie humoru jest spaczone.)**

 **(Stronko przebacz mi ten grzech wrzucania, nierozdziału i nie kasuj go ;-; ... a tym bardziej całego opowiadania!)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Wiecie co... fuck the długopis… po prostu będę pisać jak uważam za słuszne… i nie wdawać się już w dysputy z obrońcami historii długopisów… w dodatku lekarzami i psychoanalitykami w jednym OMIGOD D:**

* * *

Włochy miał wrażenie, że cała wieczność minęła nim ktoś otworzył drzwi, chociaż w rzeczywistości minęło mniej niż dwie minuty. W tym czasie zdążył już trzy razy podjąć decyzję o wycofaniu się i powrocie do domu, i trzy razy zaniechać owej decyzji na myśl o konsekwencjach, które by go za to spotkały. Drzwi otworzył mu Austria, zapraszając go do środka z lekkim ukłonem

- _Guten tag_ Feliciano- przywitał się Roderich, wpuszczając Włochy do środka -Ludwig już na ciebie czeka, zdejmij proszę swoje okrycie- powiedział wskazując ręką na wieszak -I udaj się za mną-

- _Buongiorno_ Roderich- Veneziano przywitał Austrię z nieco nerwowym uśmiechem, odnosił wrażenie, że atmosfera oprócz tego, że jest trochę straszna, to jednocześnie wydawała mu się sztuczna -Niemcy czeka? Mam nadzieję, że niezbyt długo, on nie należy do cierpliwych-

-Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy- odparł Austria prowadząc Feliciano do salonu, nie mógł się nie zgodzić z opinią Włocha, ale tak naprawdę ledwie się wyrobili z wszystkimi poleceniami które wydał im Niemcy, więc nie czekali długo… . Atmosfera w całym domu była tak napięta, że dało się ją kroić nożem, wydawało się jednak, że Włochy tego nie zauważał, co sprawiało Roderichowi ulgę, najmniejsza nieprawidłowość mogła doprowadzić do katastrofy.

-Witaj Feliciano! Cieszę się, że już jesteś, cały i zdrowy! Dziękuję, że go przyprowadziłeś Roderich możesz już odejść, jeśli byłbyś tak miły sprawdź jak idą sprawy z obiadem- powiedział Niemcy jak tylko przekroczyli próg salonu, Austria od razu wychwycił ukryty przekaz ''Idź do kuchni i pomóż tym niedołęgom! Jeśli obiad zaraz nie będzie gotowy, wszystkich was wypatroszę!'', więc tylko ukłonił się i czym prędzej udał w stronę kuchni, żeby wesprzeć Czechy, Słowację i Danię.

-Usiądź- poprosił Niemcy, wskazując Włochom fotel naprzeciwko siebie -Jak ci minęła podróż?-

- _Ci_ … to znaczy witaj Ludwig- powiedział Veneziano -Podróż była… męcząca, ale udana-

-No cóż, nie dziwię ci się, z Rzymu do Berlina dość długa droga- stwierdził Ludwig -Z tego co mi wiadomo, przybyłeś tutaj, żeby przedyskutować pewne sprawy dyplomatyczne-

-T-tak…- mruknął Feliciano, nie podobała mu się ta sztywna atmosfera, ale chyba nie mógł oczekiwać niczego innego po wizycie dyplomatycznej -Mój szef wysłał mnie żeby… żeby podpisać pakt który nam proponowałeś no i… chciałem z tobą porozmawiać-

-Cieszę się, że przemyśleliście tą sprawę- powiedział Niemcy -Przed twoim przybyciem dostałem wiadomość od Japonii, on również zgodził się dołączyć do paktu-

-Japonia? Och to fajnie…- mimo swoich słów Włochy nie cieszył się aż tak bardzo, czułby się znacznie lepiej gdyby porozumienie które mieli zawrzeć, nie dotyczyło wojny…

-Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, wszelkie formalności i rozmowy przeprowadzimy po obiedzie- oznajmił Ludwig kiedy jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk dzwonka, oznaczający, że posiłek był już gotowy

-Cudownie! Umieram z głodu! To znaczy…- Feliciano gorączkowo zastanawiał się nad tym jak naprawić swój błąd

-Nie musisz bawić się w te oficjały- zaśmiał się Ludwig -Jesteś moim gościem i przyjacielem, a już wkrótce sprzymierzeńcem, czuj się jak u siebie w domu!-

-No… no dobrze _grazie_ Niemcy- Włochy odetchnął z ulgą, ale daleko było mu do poczucia się jak w domu -Zjemy razem ze wszystkimi? Słyszałem, że mieszka teraz u ciebie sporo osób!-

-Umm… oczywiście- powiedział Ludwig prowadząc Feliciano do jadalni -A wy dokąd?- zapytał Czechy i Słowację którzy wracali do kuchni żeby zjeść swoje porcje, oba kraje zatrzymały się jak na komendę i odwróciły z jednakowo wystraszonymi minami.

-Czemu się tak na mnie patrzycie?- zapytał Niemcy unosząc brwi -Siadajcie do stołu, obiad stygnie-

Austria, Czechy, Dania i Słowacja z trudem powstrzymali się, żeby ich szczęki nie huknęły o podłogę, miły Niemcy był dla nich widokiem tak niecodziennym, że każde z osobna zaczęło się zastanawiać czy to sen czy jakiś żart. Państwa słowiańskie mruknęły tylko, że idą po więcej talerzy, woleli nie wnikać w tą nagłą zmianę decyzji.

Po tym jak Czechy i Słowacja przygotowali zastawę dla siebie, wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca przy stole.

-Och czy ja dobrze widzę? Pasta?- zapytał podekscytowany Feliciano

-Cóż, dla każdego coś dobrego- mruknął Ludwig z lekkim uśmiechem, nie trzeba było dużo, żeby poprawić humor Włochom.

Czechy w duchu dziękowała Bogu, że duża część dań kuchni włoskiej, nie wymagała dużo czasu na przygotowanie, nie miała zielonego pojęcia co wstąpiło w Niemcy, że był taki… miły, ale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że taki stan długo nie potrwa, więc wolała nie popełniać żadnych błędów.

-To już wszyscy? W takim razie chyba możemy zaczynać- powiedział Niemcy biorąc do ręki widelec

-Hej nie ma jeszcze Polski!- stwierdził Dania doznając nagłego olśnienia

Czechy miała szczerą ochotę go zamordować, zresztą chyba nie tylko ona, po drugiej stronie stołu Ludwig wyglądał jakby dostał szczękościsku, obok niej Słowacja zbladł jak ściana, Austria odchrząknął cicho i skierował wzrok ku sufitowi, zaś Dania miał na twarzy tak wybitnie niedomyślny uśmiech, że brunetka poważnie rozważała, czy nie wsadzić mu widelca w oko.

-O-och… faktycznie...- wydusił z siebie w końcu Niemcy

-Feliks tu jest? _Grande_! Nie widzieliśmy się całą masę czasu! Koniecznie muszę go zobaczyć!- oznajmił Włochy z entuzjazmem

-''Och uwierz mi… nie chcesz go teraz zobaczyć''- pomyśleli jednocześnie Czechy, Austria i Słowacja

-Cóż… skoro nalegasz… Czechy- Niemcy zwrócił się do mniejszej nacji -Znajdź i przyprowadź swojego… niesfornego brata, zupełnie o nim zapomnieliśmy...-

Czechy kiwnęła głową i natychmiast poderwała się z krzesła, wzrok Ludwiga jasno mówił, że ma Feliksa doprowadzić do jak najlepszego porządku nim go tu przyprowadzi, a znając sposób traktowania Polski przez Niemcy, miała sporo roboty.

* * *

Feliks uniósł głowę zaniepokojony, kiedy znów usłyszał kroki na schodach, co prawda były lżejsze niż kroki Niemiec, ale wolał nie robić sobie zbytnio nadziei. Rozluźnił się nieco kiedy do piwnicy wpadła Czechy.

-Chodź- powiedziała pomagając mu wstać, krzywiąc się przy tym na widok tej całej krwi

-Dokąd? Niemcy kazał mi się stąd nie ruszać, dopóki Włochy tu jest… nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że już pojechał?- wymamrotał Polska

-Ale zmienił zdanie, chodźże w końcu! Wyjaśnię ci wszystko po drodze, teraz musimy cię doprowadzić do jak najlepszego porządku- syknęła Czechy ciągnąć brata w stronę wyjścia

-Zmienił zdanie? To jednak ma zamiar zrobić ze mnie krwawą miazgę?- zapytał wystraszony Feliks

-Nie, ale oboje skończymy jako krwawa miazga, jeśli dalej będziesz się tak ociągał!- wobec takich argumentów, Polska nie miał innego wyjścia jak pójść za nią jak najszybciej.

-Dobra no to sprawa wygląda tak…- zaczęła Czechy wyprowadzając brata z piwnicy, po chwili namysłu poprowadziła go w stronę pokoju który należał do niej i Słowacji, żeby nie musieli przechodzić obok jadalni, zresztą musiała coś zrobić z ubraniem Feliksa, Niemcy chyba obdarł by ją żywcem ze skóry, gdyby przyprowadziła blondyna w tym co miał teraz na sobie.

-Niemcy zachowuje się cholernie dziwnie, kazał nam wszystkim zjeść przy jednym stole… i wyobraź to sobie, jest miły… Niemcy. Jest. Miły.- mówiła Czechy, szybko i cicho, na wypadek gdyby ktoś miał ich usłyszeć -No więc usiedliśmy... oprócz tego, że atmosfera była co najmniej dziwaczna, to wszystko było w miarę w porządku… przynajmniej dopóki ten geniusz Dania nie wypalił ze stwierdzeniem, że przecież brakuje Polski!- Feliks przełknął cicho ślinę, teraz już wiedział kto go w to wpakował

-Włochy się ucieszył słysząc, że tu jesteś i stwierdził, że chce się z tobą zobaczyć… chyba tylko on nie zauważył, że Ludwig nie jest z tego powodu zachwycony. Ku naszemu zdziwieniu, zamiast wcisnąć mu jakiś kit, Niemcy kazał mi cię przyprowadzić, przy czym jego wzrok jasno mówił, że masz się prezentować ''normalnie''- zakończyła wyjaśniać Czechy wpychając Polskę do łazienki obok jej pokoju.

-Chyba jednak wolałbym zostać w tamtej piwnicy… zjadłbym sobie jakąś konserwę- mruknął Feliks -''O ile moje zęby zdążyłyby w międzyczasie bardziej się zaleczyć''- dorzucił w myślach, na chwilę obecną mógł przynajmniej mówić normalnie, bez ryzyka, że jego zęby posypią się jak kostki domina, chociaż nadal sprawiało mu to ogromny ból -''I nie musiałbym wychodzić do ludzi...''-

-Też myślę, że byłoby to dla ciebie lepsze. Ale dzięki geniuszowi pewnego kraju nordyckiego, będziesz musiał zjeść obiad z nami, starając się przy tym, żeby uniknąć wszystkiego, co mogłoby zdenerwować Ludwiga- powiedziała z irytacją Czechy -Dobra ogarnij się na szybko, przede wszystkim zmyj z siebie tą krew! Ja pójdę przygotować ci jakieś czyste ciuchy… nie patrz tak na mnie- westchnęła brunetka widząc ponure spojrzenie które posłał jej Polska -Spokojnie nie dam ci niemieckiego munduru tylko stare ciuchy Słowacji, dzięki Bogu macie podobny rozmiar… będziesz mógł się przebrać w swoje… ubrania…- mundur Feliksa był w takim stanie, że ciężko jej było nazwać to ubraniem -Jak tylko skończy się to przedstawienie… swoją drogą zastanawiam się co sprawia, że Niemcy się tak zachowuje-

-Och to proste- mruknął Feliks ostrożnie zmywając krew z twarzy -Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że Niemcy jest zabujany we Włoszech po uszy… no co?- zapytał widząc szok na twarzy siostry

-Niemcy że co jest?!- Czechy ledwie się powstrzymała, żeby nie wykrzyczeć tego na całą posiadłość

-Och… czyli jednak nie wszyscy wiedzą- Polska tylko wzruszył ramionami -Co nie zmienia faktu, że wolałbym zostać w tej piwnicy… albo iść do siebie…- gdzieś gdzie nie musiałby udawać, że wciąż nieźle się trzyma… chyba jedynym powodem dla którego jeszcze do końca nie stracił zmysłów był upór jego narodu, przez to nie potrafił tak po prostu się poddać. Czechy chyba nie mogła znieść więcej rewelacji, bo po prostu wyszła z łazienki bez słowa, żeby poszukać ubrań w które mógł przebrać się jej brat, zostawiając go sam na sam ze sobą.

-''Oto jest… Rzeczpospolita Polska… niegdyś Królestwo Polskie, które wraz z Wielkim Księstwem Litewskim, było jedną z największych potęg Europy… co poszło nie tak?''- pomyślał Feliks patrząc na swoje lustrzane odbicie -''Chyba wszystko co mogło...''-

-Nawet największe i najpotężniejsze imperia, prędzej czy później upadają…- powiedział cicho Polska , prawdziwość tych słów odczuł nie tak dawno na własnej skórze… więc wciąż istniała szansa, że Niemcy też padnie ofiarą własnej arogancji, wszystkie wielkie narody, padały ofiarą własnych ambicji -I mimo że historia wciąż się powtarza, nie potrafimy się nauczyć…-

-Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z prawdziwym Feliksem Łukasiewiczem? On się nie bawił w takie filozoficzne przemyślenia!- Feliks zaśmiał się gorzko, szczerze powiedziawszy sam nie miał pojęcia jak na to odpowiedzieć, od spotkania Fleischera miał takie wahania osobowości, że nie wiedział który z tych wszystkich Feliksów jest tym prawdziwym… nawet nie widział czy ten prawdziwy tak naprawdę kiedykolwiek istniał. Czechy po prostu twierdziła, że miał wahania nastrojów gorsze niż kobieta na PMSie… nie wyprowadzał jej z błędu, nie martwił jej dodatkowo, wolał jej nie wyjaśniać jak naprawdę się czuł, nie chciał wciągać do swojego piekła dodatkowych ofiar.

-Dobra mam coś co chyba się nada- stwierdziła Czechy wchodząc do łazienki z naręczem ubrań -Długie rękawy żeby ukryć blizny na ramionach i nawet twoje rękawice do tego pasują, więc bandaży na dłoniach też nie będzie widać… ubieraj a ja pójdę do jadalni dać znać, że zaraz będziesz, nim Niemcy sam stwierdzi, że cie poszuka- blondyn skinął głową i spojrzał na ubrania które dostał, cóż tak długo jak nie był to niemiecki mundur… .

-''Nie wiem co ci szkodzi ten mundur… i tak masz na plecach wycięty symbol Trzeciej Rzeszy, więc co za różnica?...''- powiedział cichy głosik w jego głowie -''Już zostałeś oznaczony… jak bydło''-

-''Kolosalna… zostać zmuszonym do czegoś a zgodzić się na to dobrowolnie… to jest różnica...''- pomyślał Feliks przebierając się powoli

-Och świetnie, znów zaczynam się kłócić sam ze sobą- warknął poirytowany zapinając guziki od długiej koszuli, kiedy skończył przejrzał się jeszcze raz w lustrze.

-Jeśli Włochy się na to nabierze, to ja jestem angielską królową- stwierdził Polska patrząc na swoją posiniaczoną i wymizerowaną twarz -Chociaż w sumie wygląda to lepiej niż łażenie z zakrwawioną twarzą i brudnych, podartych ciuchach- odłożył swoje ubrania na szafkę, w końcu po całej tej farsie będzie musiał oddać Słowacji ubrania, a paradować bez niczego, mimo wszystko nie zamierzał.

Wyszedł z łazienki i skierował swoje kroki do jadalni, starając się przy okazji przypomnieć sobie jak się uśmiecha w taki sposób żeby nie wyglądało to jakby dostał szczękościsku.

-Gdzie on jest?- usłyszał głos Niemiec -Jedzenie jest już prawie zimne-

-Jestem… już…- mruknął wchodząc do jadalni ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię, tu było zdecydowanie zbyt tłoczno -Byłem… w toalecie… znacie ten ból, nagląca potrzeba…-

-Czy to moje ciu…- zaczął Słowacja, ale Czechy uciszyła go 'dyskretnie' kopiąc go pod stołem, zanim zdążył dokończyć

-Ach… dobrze- powiedział Ludwig, Feliks był bardzo daleki od zgodzenia się z nim -Siadaj, obiad czeka-

-''A dzięki twoim staraniom w piwnicy, raczej nie będę w stanie go zjeść''- pomyślał Polska unosząc odrobinę wzrok, obok Słowacji było wolne miejsce…

-Polonia!- krzyknął Włochy ucieszony -Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy!- poklepał miejsce obok siebie dając blondynowi do zrozumienia, że chce by usiadł obok niego, Ludwig nie wyglądał na zadowolonego tym pomysłem, ale skinął lekko głową

-Och… cześć Włochy, faktycznie minęło trochę czasu- powiedział Feliks siadając obok Veneziano, Czechy zabrała się za nakładanie wszystkim jedzenia -''No dobra… przedstawienie czas zacząć… uśmiech Feliks uśmiech! I nie myśl o tym, że dwa krzesła dalej siedzi gość który cię najechał i za każdym razem jak jest w domu, robi z ciebie krwawą miazgę...''-

-Jak się miewasz? To znaczy… umm…- Feliciano podrapał się w tył głowy z zakłopotaniem -Wiem, że wojna zaczęła się u ciebie i…-

-Dobrze… chyba?- mruknął Polska, czuł się jak na przesłuchaniu, jedno złe słowo i Ludwig znów wpakuje go do piwnicy… tylko tym razem jako konserwy -Nie narzekam…- nie chciał wiedzieć co jeszcze by go spotkało gdyby się ośmielił.

-Och całe szczęście, trochę się bałem, że Niemcy może was tu źle traktować- ucieszył się Włochy -Tylko… co ci się stało z twarzą?-

-Pobiłem się z Czechami- odpowiedział z automatu Feliks, to mu brzmiało jak najbardziej wiarygodna wymówka, w ramach aprobaty, jego siostra ''przypadkowo'' trąciła go łokciem w bok, kiedy nakładała mu obiad

-Znowu?- zapytał Feliciano unosząc brwi -O co tym razem wam poszło?-

-O Śląsk- odparła Czechy bez mrugnięcia okiem wracając na swoje miejsce

-Słowo daje tłuczecie się o te tereny między sobą odkąd sięgam pamięcią- westchnął Feliciano -Kto wygrał?-

-A jak ci się wydaje?- zapytał Polska unosząc brwi, jakby nie patrzeć z ich dwójki, to tylko on wyglądał jakby z kimś walczył

-Och… wybacz... to było głupie pytanie- przeprosił go Veneziano biorąc się za jedzenie swojej pasty, Czechy spojrzała na brata z lekkim uśmieszkiem, wychodziło na to, że wygrała pierwszą wyimaginowaną wojnę o Śląsk.

Po tych kilku newralgicznych pytaniach ze strony Włoch, reszta obiadu upływała w raczej luźnej atmosferze, Włochy rozmawiał albo z Niemcami albo z Polską, wyglądając na rozluźnionego, Czechy i Słowacja rozmawiali cicho między sobą, a Austria musiał znosić paplaninę Danii.

-''Szybko się zaaklimatyzował''- stwierdził Feliks ukradkiem obserwując kraj nordycki -''Ach no tak, on jest z tych 'lepszych', nie obrywa mu się za samo to, że jest...''-

-Polonia nie smakuje ci?- zapytał nagle Włochy wyrywając Polskę z zamyślenia

-C-co? O-och… po prostu nie jestem głodny…- mruknął Feliks, przez większość czasu grzebał bezmyślnie widelcem w swoim talerzu, był głodny, tak głodny, że mógłby zjeść konia z kopytami, ale każde z podanych dań było w chwili obecnej zbyt dużym wyzwaniem dla jego zębów… Niemcy musiał być zachwycony, że mógł go torturować bez wzbudzania podejrzeń Włoch. Ten obiad był tak strasznie męczący, udawanie dobrego samopoczucia i prowadzenie rozmowy tak, żeby nie pogarszać swojej sytuacji… w dodatku znów poczuł w swojej świadomości ten charakterystyczny nacisk, zapowiadający kolejny pokaz slajdów z całej Europy i towarzysząca mu karuzela emocji.

-Chyba… chyba pójdę się położyć… jestem zmęczony…- powiedział Polska patrząc ukradkiem jak zareaguje Niemcy

-Hmmm, szkoda- stwierdził Feliciano ze smutkiem -Jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy o których chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale jeśli źle się czujesz…- Ludwig spojrzał zimno na Feliksa za plecami Veneziano, ale skinął lekko głową, im obojgu było to na rękę

-Dzięki za posiłek- mruknął Polska wstając z miejsca i idąc w kierunku wyjścia z jadalni, kiedy tylko się upewnił, że nikt za nim nie poszedł, przyspieszył kroku, prawie puścił się biegiem, żeby czym prędzej ukryć się w swoim pokoju.

Wpadł do pokoju ledwie trzymając się na nogach, zamknął drzwi i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do łóżka, padł na nie w ostatniej chwili… cholera miał przecież oddać Słowacji ubrania… trudno to musiało poczekać.

* * *

Od czasu rozpoczęcia oficjalnej okupacji, Toris czuł się we własnym domu jak w więzieniu, zawsze pilnowany był przez mały oddział sowieckich żołnierzy, jakby spodziewali się, że w każdej chwili ich ''podopieczny'' może dać nogę.

W sumie miał taki zamiar, ale i tak było to irytujące.

Łazili za nim wszędzie, do pracy, po zakupy, na spacery… nawet z łazienki nie mógł swobodnie skorzystać, przynajmniej tyle, że udało mu się wynegocjować, że jego strażnicy mimo wszystko będą czekać przed drzwiami aż załatwi swoje potrzeby.

Już nie wiedział co było gorsze, mieszkanie w domu Ivana, gdzie miał nieco więcej swobody, ale obrywał za każde przewinienie, czy mieszkanie u siebie, gdzie nie miał prawie żadnej swobody, ale póki co obywało się bez kar...

A jego nowy rząd radośnie na to wszystko przystawał, _Dievas_ , zachowywali się tak jakby nic lepszego nie mogło ich spotkać, szkoda tylko, że prawda była zupełnie inna. Litwa ukrył twarz w dłoniach, siedząc nad kolejną stertą papierkowej roboty, ostatnio czuł się strasznie zdezorientowany, zupełnie nie zgadzał się ze swoim obecnym szefostwem, ale zdanie jego obywateli było podzielone, co mąciło jego myśli.

-''Jak mam w takich warunkach pomóc Feliksowi? Nawet do łazienki łażą za mną te rosyjskie psy, jak mam niby dostać się do Berlina? Tak jakby wcześniej to było za mało trudne...''-

Wrócił do dokumentów, nawet zbyt długie siedzenie nieruchomo, było w oczach pilnujących go żołnierzy czymś podejrzanym. Musiał zacząć w końcu działać, znaleźć jakąś lukę w strażach i wymknąć się stąd czym prędzej, czas mu się kończył.

Wiedział o tym, w chwili w której Rosja znowu ściągnie go do swojego domu, straci tą resztkę nadziei na to, że uda mu się coś osiągnąć, pamiętał o tym jak to wyglądało za pierwszym razem, wątpił żeby coś się w tej kwestii zmieniło.

Ale czas kończył się nie tylko jemu, przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że Feliks też miał go coraz mniej, Torisa frustrowało to, że nie mógł się z nim skontaktować w żaden sposób, dowiedzieć się w jakim stanie blond nacja się znajduje, miał tylko to paskudne przeczucie, że powinien się pośpieszyć i go znaleźć.

-''Gdybym chociaż mógł z nim chwilę porozmawiać... zastanawiam się dlaczego przestał pojawiać się na Polach?''- nikt nie wiedział o tym, że istniało między nimi takie połączenie, więc komunikowanie się w ten sposób było bezpieczne, jedyne co przychodziło mu na myśl to, że raczej sam Feliks tego unikał, a to nie znaczyło nic dobrego.

-''Nie jest źle kiedy Feliks gada jak najęty… kiedy w ogóle się nie odzywa, wtedy wiesz, że jest naprawdę źle''- Toris przerwał pracę i spojrzał przez okno -''Co się z tobą dzieje Lenkija? Dlaczego milczysz?''-

* * *

-Kesesese~ _Führer_ jednak jest geniuszem- stwierdził Gilbert patrząc na mapę strategiczną, tak jak przewidywał wódz, alianci zupełnie nie spodziewali się pancernego uderzenia przez Ardeny, siły które zostawili do obrony tego obszaru były po prostu śmieszne. Armia aliantów przebywająca na północy podkuliła ogony i wycofała się, zostawiając im całą masę sprzętu, naprawdę hojny dar!

-Niech uciekają!- zaśmiał się Prusy -Po prostu dopadniemy ich trochę później… _bruder_ lepiej szybko wracaj na front. Czas ruszyć na Paryż, ominie cię cała zabawa z upokarzaniem Francji!-

* * *

Przegrali w Norwegii, praktycznie przegrali już we Francji, nie spodziewali się tak śmiałych posunięć ze strony Niemiec, a tym bardziej, że się powiodą.

-''Czyli teraz moja kolej?''- pomyślał ponuro Arthur, pochylony nad mapą Europy.

Był w Londynie rozpaczliwie starając się znaleźć jakieś wyjście z sytuacji, Francja wrócił do swojego kraju po tym jak wycofali się z Norwegii, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie uda mu się obronić się przed Trzecią Rzeszą.

Anglia był pewny, że stanie się kolejnym celem ataku po Francji, to było aż nadto oczywiste, Wielka Brytania szykowała się do obrony… pozostawało tylko pytanie czy mają dość sił, żeby przeciwstawić się potędze Niemiec.

-''Mamy ten komfort, że nie mogą urządzić inwazji lądowej na dużą skalę, na morzu też ciągle mam przewagę''- stwierdził Arthur, wyglądało na to, że ta bitwa rozegra się w powietrzu.

Królewskie Siły Powietrzne były w stanie najwyższej gotowości, fabryki produkowały nowe maszyny i amunicję w tempie ekspresowym, musieli nadgonić technologicznie lotnictwo niemieckie jeśli chcieli to wygrać.

Tylko co jeśli to wciąż było za mało?

Potrzebował pomocy, Anglia nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby dalej się wahać. Sięgnął po słuchawkę i szybko wykręcił odpowiedni numer, nie zważając na różnice czasowe, miał zamiar próbować tak długo, aż odniesie sukces. Przynajmniej w tym przypadku miał szczęście, wziął głębszy wdech kiedy na linii rozległ się charakterystyczny szum odebranego połączenia.

-Alfred- powiedział Arthur jeszcze zanim jego rozmówca zdążył się odezwać -Potrzebuje pomocy i to jak najszybciej-

* * *

Kiedy się ocknął był już praktycznie wieczór, w głowie kręciło mu się od tych wszystkich rewelacji które widział… i z głodu, chyba jego zęby były już w dość dobrym stanie, żeby spróbować coś przekąsić.

-Tylko najpierw muszę oddać Słowacji jego ciuchy- mruknął Polska zwlekając się z łóżka powoli, miał nadzieje, że nie natknie się po drodze na Niemcy, nie miał pojęcia czy Włochy jeszcze tu jest. Zastanawiał się czy uda mu się zwędzić coś z kuchni, może zostały nawet jakieś resztki po obiedzie, nawet gdyby miał je wygrzebywać z kosza na śmieci, to i tak było lepsze niż ochłapy które zazwyczaj dostawał.

-Gdzie ja zostawiłem swój mundur? Ach tak… w łazience obok pokoju Czech i Słowacji- mruknął Feliks ostrożnie poruszając się po korytarzach rezydencji. Jak na razie miał szczęście i nie spotkał nikogo po drodze, może jedli teraz kolacje? To by ułatwiało sprawę z wycieczką do kuchni.

-Spokojnie… ostrożnie… nie chcesz żeby cię teraz ktoś zobaczył- mruczał do siebie Polska -A już zwłaszcza Ludwig… nie chcesz przekonać się czy włoska taryfa ulgowa już się skończyła…-

Przekradał się właśnie obok jadalni, faktycznie, odgłosy stamtąd dobiegające upewniały go, że nadszedł czas kolacji, to był najgorszy moment, gdyby ktoś teraz postanowił wyjść, żeby pójść do toalety, nie miałby żadnych szans uniknąć spotkania.

-''Już tak blisko... jeszcze tylko kawałek...''- odetchnął z ulgą dopiero wtedy kiedy znalazł się za załomem korytarza, musiał teraz tylko zadecydować, czy najpierw iść się przebrać czy do kuchni. Usłyszał jakiś szmer, wychylił się ostrożnie, sprawdzając czy przypadkiem ktoś nie opuszcza jadalni

-Chyba mi się przesłyszało…- mruknął, serce mu stanęło, gdy nagle poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń

- _Ach Feliks! Właśnie ciebie szukałem!_ -

Ten głos… Polska poczuł jak nogi się pod nim uginają ze strachu

-''To halucynacja… to na pewno kolejna halucynacja… błagam…''- pomyślał spanikowany odwracając powoli głowę.

- _Trochę mnie nie było. Mówiłem, że jestem bardzo zajętym człowiekiem, mam tylu pacjentów, musiałem się nimi zająć… pozbierać kilka nowych informacji… no i jeszcze musiałem opracować, zebrane do tej pory dane, obmyślić następne badania-_

Jednak natknięcie się na Ludwiga nie było najgorszym co go mogło spotkać…

- _Jest dość późno… ale na naukę nigdy nie jest za późno~! A więc… czas najwyższy ponownie udać się do mojej pracowni czyż nie?-_ zapytał Fleischer z uśmiechem.

* * *

 **Mmm... pora przygotować się na wejście smo... znaczy przybycie bohatera! No i trzeba w końcu oddać cześć aliantom i przerwać dobrą passę Niemiec, przygotować Rosję na niespodziewankę... a za oknem pogoda tak cudowna, że chce się płakać ze szczęścia, to nie wpływa dobrze na moją wenę.**

 **Grande! - wspaniale! (wł.)  
** **Buongiorno -Dzień dobry (wł.)  
** **grazie- dziękuję (wł.)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Cyk i kolejny przypadek, że tłukę rozdział jeden po drugim... ach ta wena, okropnie kapryśne zjawisko.**

* * *

Został zaprowadzony za kark do tego pseudo szpitalnego pomieszczenia, pozostawiony w samych spodniach i ponownie przykuty za nadgarstki do stołu, serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, a ciało drżało, oczekując na kolejne tortury.

-Widzę, że nieco wydobrzałeś przez ten czas wolny- stwierdził Fleischer uważnie oglądając dłonie i ramiona Feliksa, uniósł jego głowę do góry chcąc spojrzeć mu w oczy -Oczy odzyskały blask… dalej będziesz uparcie odmawiał odpowiedzi na moje pytania?-

Polska nic nie odpowiedział, w dużej mierze zależało to od tego, o co będzie pytany, jeśli mógł uniknąć bólu, mógł się zgodzić na odpowiedzi, o ile nie będzie to ta kategoria która mogła wpędzić bliskie mu osoby w kłopoty.

-Hmm… widzę, że piętno całkiem dobrze się przyjęło- stwierdził doktor oglądając znak na plecach Feliksa -Wygląda na to, że twoje niezwykłe właściwości regeneracyjne mają swoje słabości, jeśli w sposób ciągły twoje ciało będzie ranione, w końcu przestanie się tak dobrze goić. Myślę, że jeszcze będziemy poprawiać to oznaczenie, nie chciałbym, żeby takie długie starania poszły na marne-

Feliks opuścił głowę kiedy tylko mógł, wpatrywanie się w oczy Fleischera napawało go przerażeniem i niepokojem, czaiło się w nich tyle okrucieństwa, wręcz perwersyjnej ciekawości, a jednocześnie Polska odnosił wrażenie, że jego własne źrenice zdradzają zbyt wiele.

-Interesujący jest fakt, że palec który ci odciąłem odrósł- powiedział Fleischer wracając do oglądania jego dłoni -Ciało zwykłego człowieka nie jest do tego zdolne… hmm…-

Doktor usiadł naprzeciw niego i podparł brodę na złączonych dłoniach

-Słyszałem pewne pogłoski… dotyczące Trzeciego Rozbioru, ale muszę to jeszcze potwierdzić, więc nie będziemy do tego wracać, przynajmniej na razie… jednak ciekawi mnie… jak daleko sięga ta twoja zdolność samoleczenia?-

Polska poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w piersi, z rozbiorami miał bardzo nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, wolał nie wiedzieć który aspekt tak zainteresował tego psychopatę, pytanie o jego zdolność do regeneracji też mu się nie podobała, może tym razem Fleischer stwierdzi, że odrąbie mu ramię, żeby sprawdzić czy odrośnie?

Jego zdolność do samoleczenia sięgała tak daleko, jak sięgała determinacja jego narodu, tak długo jak o niego walczyli, mógł trwać.

Dlatego był w stanie dokonać tego czego żaden inny kraj przed nim, był w stanie odrodzić się po tym, co zrobili z nim Austria, Prusy i Rosja, poza nim chyba tylko oni wiedzieli co się wtedy stało, cała reszta świata była przekonana, że po prostu, gdzieś się ukrył kiedy jego kraj przestał istnieć.

Ale to była informacja, której za nim nie przekazałby Fleischerowi, kto wie, jak daleko posunąłby się ten sadysta gdyby wiedział, a Feliksowi nie zależało na tym, żeby dowiedzieć się czy ta sama sztuczka udałaby mu się po raz drugi.

-No dobrze, więc znów zaczniemy od pytań- stwierdził doktor wyciągając ze swojej torby teczkę -Troszeczkę pogrzebałem tu i ówdzie, popytałem kilku ludzi, poczytałem co nieco. Stwierdziłem, że w ten sposób łatwiej do ciebie dotrę, skonfrontuje cię z informacjami które zdobyłem, myślę, że twoje reakcje powiedzą mi więcej niż ty sam-

Fleischer otworzył teczkę i wyjął z niego plik zdjęć, zaczął rozkładać je na stole, przez cały czas uważnie obserwując Polskę, który odniósł wrażenie, że tym razem naprawdę znalazł się na przesłuchaniu. Oczy Feliksa rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia i niepokoju

-Zobaczmy, a więc mamy tu tak… Republikę Czeską- powiedział doktor pokazując na jedno ze zdjęć -I Republikę Słowacką, stanowiące razem kraj Czechosłowacki, jak wiesz oboje znajdują się tutaj, w tym domu… powiedz mi co o nich myślisz?-

Feliks gorączkowo zaczął się zastanawiać co ma teraz zrobić, jeśli Fleischer grzebał w jego przeszłości, na pewno wyselekcjonował wszystkie kraje z którymi miał więcej do czynienia, nie mógł zmienić historii, ani zaprzeczyć temu co działo się w przeszłości… zamknął oczy, chyba było coś co mógł teraz zrobić.

Mógł kłamać o teraźniejszości.

-Co mam o nich myśleć?- zapytał cicho otwierając oczy z obojętną miną

-To twoja rodzina mam rację? Jesteście narodami słowiańskimi, wedle źródeł historycznych, Księstwo Polskie otrzymało chrzest właśnie za sprawą Czech…- powiedział doktor

-A co to ma do rzeczy? To było jakby dawno- stwierdził Feliks, starał się jak najlepiej żeby głos mu nie zadrżał

-To twoje rodzeństwo, siostra i brat, nie żywisz do nich żadnych ciepłych uczuć?- zapytał Fleischer

-''Dobra Feliks, oto twoja chwila prawdy… kłam! Pokaż swoje niesamowite zdolności aktorskie, włóż w to trochę uczucia… i pokaż jak bardzo nienawidzisz ten świat''-

-Jakie ciepłe uczucia? Za co?- parsknął Polska, doktor wyglądał na zaskoczonego, chyba nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał, o ile w ogóle na jakąś liczył -Ten mój tak zwany brat, dokonał najazdu na moje tereny na spółkę z Trzecią Rzeszą i to nawet do tego nie zmuszony. A siostra? Jasne dała mi chrzest… a potem przez następne wieki prowadziła ze mną wojny o Śląsk i inne tereny, które należały do mnie a ona nie potrafiła przyjąć tego do zrozumienia. I ja mam ich traktować ciepło?- chyba zgrywanie kompletnego, niewdzięcznego skurwysyna szło mu całkiem nieźle, wyglądało na to, że Fleischer nie połapał się w jego grze.

W sumie robienie za aroganckiego skurwysyna ogólnie szło mu całkiem dobrze, a kiedy sięgał pamięcią do odległej przeszłości i przypomniał sobie swoje uczucia które wtedy przeżywał, to nadawanie odpowiedniego tonu dla jego wypowiedzi było całkiem proste. Czechy, Słowacja i wielu innych musieli mu wybaczyć.

-Rozumiem… dobrze no to dalej- następne było zdjęcie Ludwiga

-Jeśli mnie zapytasz, czy czuje jakieś ciepłe uczucia w stosunku do gościa który okupuje połowę mojego kraju i przez którego się tu znalazłem, to będę zmuszony umrzeć ze śmiechu- stwierdził Polska tym razem najzupełniej poważnie -Nie cierpię na Syndrom Sztokholmski…-

-Hmm… zdecydowanie odzyskałeś tą swoją zadziorność… twoja psychika była w znacznie gorszym stanie, kiedy wyjeżdżałem- stwierdził doktor mrużąc oczy

-''Nic nie odzyskałem, po prostu potrafię bardzo dobrze udawać''- pomyślał Feliks

Było tego więcej, Fleischer pytał go o Rosję, Prusy, Węgry, Austrię, Włochy, Anglię, Francję… i w końcu dotarli, do tego czego Polska najbardziej się obawiał

-Toris Laurinaitis, uosobienie Państwa Litewskiego- powiedział doktor pokazując ostatnie zdjęcie

-Hę? Co z nim?- zapytał Feliks bez zbytniego zainteresowanie, spojrzał przelotnie na zdjęcie, nie chciał zatrzymywać się przy nim zbyt długo, to było zbyt bolesne

-Byliście kiedyś partnerami- powiedział Fleischer -Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów była potęgą, rządziliście razem sporą częścią Europy-

-''Kiedyś'' i ''była'' to bardzo dobre określenia- stwierdził Polska -Potem wszystko szlag trafił, on został zabrany przez Rosję, gdzie znalazł całkiem ciepłą posadkę, a ja musiałem tułać się po całym kontynencie i liczyć na wielkoduszność innych państw-

-Nie brzmi to jakbyś za nim przepadał- stwierdził doktor -A z tego co słyszałem, byliście ze sobą bardzo zżyci…-

-Gówno prawda- powiedział Feliks -Skoro byliśmy ze sobą tacy zżyci, to dlaczego po Wielkiej Wojnie nie chciał mieć ze mną do czynienia? I jeszcze się upiera, że Wilno to jego miasto, podczas gdy mieszka tam więcej moich obywateli!- nie chciał tego wszystkiego mówić… ale musiał, żeby przetrwać, żeby chronić tych na których mu zależało… to nie był pierwszy raz kiedy mówił co innego niż miał na myśli.

-Hmm to ciekawe! Brzmisz jakbyś go wręcz nienawidził!- stwierdził Fleischer z zainteresowaniem

-Bo nienawidzę i to z wzajemnością…- stwierdził Polska przez zaciśnięte zęby

-I nawet kiedy ci powiem, że on i jego bracia, zostali jakiś czas temu siłą przyłączeni do Związku Radzieckiego, nie ruszy cie ani odrobinę?- zapytał Fleischer, Feliks drgnął mimowolnie, Rosja znów zagarnął Litwę, Łotwę i Estonię?… Docierało do niego tak niewiele informacji, miał co prawda pewien pogląd na sytuację poprzez połączenie ze swoim narodem, ale ciężko mu było odsiać to co działo się naprawdę, od tego co było tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni…

-Nie…- odpowiedział w końcu -Mam to gdzieś…-

-Tyle ciekawych informacji- mruczał do siebie doktor zapisując wszystko w swoim notatniku -Widzisz od razu lepiej nam się współpracuje kiedy nie milczysz jak zaklęty!-

Fleischer zamknął notatnik i podniósł się z krzesła

-Ale teraz musisz mi wybaczyć, podróż tutaj bardzo mnie zmęczyła, bardzo śpieszyło mi się żeby móc kontynuować moje badania… wrócę do ciebie jak tylko chwilę się zdrzemnę, mamy w końcu praktycznie środek nocy. Dobranoc!- opuścił pracownię zostawiając Feliksa samego w zimnym pomieszczeniu, przykutego do wcale nie cieplejszego stołu.

Polska był zdumiony, spodziewał się, że od samego początku będzie musiał znów znosić bolesne tortury, czy to możliwe, że naprawdę mógł sobie ich oszczędzić udając współpracę z doktorem?

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że czuł się okropnie, jak zawsze kiedy postępował wbrew sobie.

-''Przepraszam… tak bardzo was przepraszam… Liet… Czechy… Słowacja...''- pochylił głowę żeby nie było widać wyrazu jego twarzy -''Nie miałem tego wszystkiego na myśli… ale jeśli to ma mi kupić nieco czasu...''-

-No dobrze, najpierw odrobina snu… a potem skonfrontujemy to co powiedział mój obiekt testowy, z tym co powiedzą mi inne nacje. Ciekaw jestem jak bardzo Feliks mnie okłamał?- mruknął Fleischer idąc ciemnym korytarzem.

* * *

Ludwig ponownie znalazł się na froncie, chociaż jego obecność nie była konieczna, zdobycie Paryża to była tylko formalność, ale nie chciał tego przegapić, upokorzenie Francji, kraju mianującego się jednym z największych mocarstw, było widowiskiem którego nie chciał sobie odpuścić. Wyruszył tuż po ustaleniu wstępnych warunków paktu z Włochami, wizyta Feliciano wzbudziła w nim pewne obawy… czy aby na pewno ta wojna była taka słuszna jak początkowo twierdził?

 _-Niemcy… dlaczego wywołałeś kolejną wojnę?- zapytał Włochy kiedy po obiedzie wrócili do salonu, żeby spokojnie porozmawiać_

 _-To nie ja ją wywołałem- powiedział Ludwig zaskoczony własnymi słowami, dlaczego użył tego propagandowego kłamstwa które wymyślił, żeby usprawiedliwić inwazję -To Polen zaatakował pierwszy, nie słyszałeś o napaści jego oddziału na moją radiostację?-_

 _-Nie wierzę, że to zrobił- odparł Feliciano -Feliks nie jest taki… a nawet gdyby to zrobił, to czy twoja reakcja nie była przesadzona? Najechać cały kraj za jedną radiostację?-_

 _-Zaczyna się zawsze od małych rzeczy- stwierdził Niemcy -Kamyczek który porusza całą lawinę-_

 _-Zostawmy może temat Polonii- powiedział Włochy, nie chciał się w to zgłębiać, widział swojego przyjaciela, widział w jego oczach, że wcale nie czuł się dobrze, widział strach i nie był na tyle głupi żeby uwierzyć, że to Czechy go tak załatwiła. Temat Feliksa go interesował, ale nie chciał powiedzieć czegoś co mogłoby mu zaszkodzić, Niemcy się zmienił… a Veneziano chciał wiedzieć jak bardzo._

 _-Dlaczego ciągniesz to dalej? Dlaczego nie poprzestałeś na tym co już osiągnąłeś?- zapytał Włochy_

 _-Dlaczego…- mruknął Ludwig -Żeby odbić się od dna, na które posłał mnie Traktat Wersalski, moi ludzie potrzebują więcej przestrzeni, więcej surowców…-_

 _-Ale za jaką cenę Ludwig- powiedział cicho Feliciano -Chcąc uszczęśliwić siebie, unieszczęśliwiasz wszystkich wokół-_

 _-Nie obchodzi mnie co pomyślą o mnie inni!- powiedział Niemcy ostrym tonem -Moim priorytetem jest mój kraj, a nie kraje innych! Wszyscy dążymy do tego żeby być wielcy… czy nie po to tu jesteś? By dołączyć do mnie, by stać się wielkim i potężnym?-_

 _-Ja…- mruknął Włochy -Chcę… chcę stać się wielki… ale wolałbym osiągnąć to w inny sposób niż poprzez wojnę- dodał ciszej, tak cicho, że Niemcy chyba go nie dosłyszał._

Ludwig potrząsnął głową, nie, nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na żadne wątpliwości, Führer na pewno miał słuszność, Niemcy zasługiwał na coś więcej po tym wszystkim co go spotkało, po tym upokorzeniu, po tym jak w jego kraju zapanowała bieda, po tych wszystkich ustępstwach na które musiał się zgodzić, Wódz uczynił go znowu silnym i potężnym!

A tych kilka państw które stały na drodze do osiągnięcia szczytu, nie były wygórowaną ceną za potęgę.

Wjechał wraz z batalionem czołgów do centrum Paryża, uśmiechnął się widząc w oddali Łuk Tryumfalny, o tak dziś miał święcić wielki tryumf, Führer powinien być zadowolony kolejną widowiskową paradą. Francja już na niego czekał, jego wyniosłość, pewność siebie i duma, jakby gdzieś wyparowały, gdzie się podziało to mocarstwo o którym tyle słyszał?

-A więc w końcu się spotykamy Francjo!- krzyknął zatrzymując oddział przed delegacją francuską i wysiadając z auta, wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę pokonanego kraju

-Niemcy…- powiedział powoli Francis patrząc na Ludwiga ponurym spojrzeniem

-Patrzcie moi żołnierze!- krzyknął Ludwig wskazując ręką przed siebie -Oto jest Francja! Wielkie mocarstwo, potężny członek armii aliantów! Gdzie jest cała ta potęga o której tyle słyszeliśmy?!- oddziały niemieckie ryknęły śmiechem na to pytanie.

-Niemcy…- powiedział Francja z irytacją -Streszczaj się, masz zamiar tu stać cały dzień i naśmiewać się ze mnie?-

-To byłoby cudowne, ale nie mam aż tyle czasu, więc skoro nalegasz przejdźmy do interesów- powiedział Niemcy -Mam dla ciebie układ który powinien cię zainteresować-

-Jeśli chodzi ci o to, żebym udzielił ci wsparcia przeciwko reszcie aliantów to zapomnij- odparł Francis

-Nie potrzebuje twojego wsparcia, ci spośród twoich żołnierzy którzy mają choć trochę oleju w głowie i tak się do mnie przyłączą, te surowce których będę potrzebował sam sobie wezmę- odparł Ludwig -Moja propozycja brzmi następująco, poddasz się, ogłosisz kapitulację, ani ty ani twoje kolonie nie będziecie już dłużej brali udziału w wojnie… a w zamian za to będę na tyle łaskawy, żeby nie zniszczyć twojego kraju, nie zrujnować twojego pięknego Paryża, będę nawet na tyle hojny, że pozostawię ci malutką część gdzie będzie mógł działać twój rząd!-

-Który będzie twoją marionetką tak?- zapytał Francis ze złością -Narzędziem którym będziesz kierował cywilami…-

-Radzę ci się szybko decydować _Frankreich-_ przerwał mu Ludwig -Drugi raz nie złożę ci tak korzystnej oferty, jeśli nie dasz mi teraz odpowiedzi skończysz tak samo jak ten robak którego rozgniotłem rok temu!-

Francja opuścił głowę zaciskając zęby, w oczach miał łzy upokorzenia, gniewu i rozpaczy

-Zgadzam się- powiedział cicho, ale na tyle głośno żeby Niemcy go usłyszał -Zgadzam się na twoje warunki, nie będę już uczestniczył w wojnie… ale wiedz jedno, jeszcze przyjdzie czas, kiedy pożałujesz… w końcu powinie ci się noga…-

-Jak do tej pory nogi plątały się tylko tobie i Anglii- stwierdził ze śmiechem Niemcy -Nie daliście rady odeprzeć mnie w Norwegii! Pomimo tego, że twoja armia BYŁA trzecią największą armią w Europie nie dałeś rady powstrzymać mnie przed pokonaniem cię! Mieliście taką cudowną okazję… rok temu moja zachodnia granica była praktycznie niepilnowana, cała moja armia była zaangażowana w Polsce, mieliście taką niepowtarzalną okazję żeby mnie powstrzymać, ten szkodnik kupił wam tyle czasu… i nic!- zaśmiał się Ludwig -Nie kiwnęliście palcem! Zrzucaliście ulotki nawołujące do zaprzestania wojny, a ja mogłem w tym czasie spokojnie zająć się tym pokurczem. I wiesz co? Jedno muszę mu przyznać, jego armia mimo mojej przewagi stawiała zaskakująco silny opór… nie spodziewałem się, że będzie to aż tyle trwało. Cały miesiąc... a ty który byłeś europejską potęgą, broniłeś się niewiele dłużej… i to pewnie tylko dlatego, że po drodze musiałem zająć jeszcze trzy inne kraje i miałeś wsparcie armii brytyjskiej!-

-Zamknij się! Po prostu zawrzyj pysk i podpiszmy w końcu to twoje porozumienie!- wrzasnął Francja

-Grzeczniej _Frankreich_ grzeczniej… pamiętaj, że wciąż mogę zmienić zdanie, aż tak zależy ci żeby zobaczyć jak Paryż płonie?- zapytał Niemcy, Francja nic nie odpowiedział, bez słowa udał się za Ludwigiem.

* * *

- _Fuck this shit!-_ zaklął Anglia uderzając pięściami w blat stołu, dostał meldunek od swojego wywiadu, Francja skapitulowała, stracili ostatni przyczółek na kontynencie, ledwie udało im się ewakuować żołnierzy spod Dunkierki, a i tak zostawili tam masę sprzętu. Nie miał pojęcia co się teraz stanie, został praktycznie sam na placu boju, chyba jedyna nadzieja jaka mu pozostała to Ameryka. Po ostatniej rozmowie, Alfred zgodził się przylecieć na spotkanie z nim, żeby przedyskutować to co obecnie działo się w Europie, ale nic nie obiecywał, Arthur podejrzewał, że nie chciał się mieszać w konflikty na starym kontynencie.

Anglia drgnął raptownie, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek telefonu, podniósł słuchawkę przekonany, że to Ameryka

-Halo?- mruknął przysiadając na krawędzi stołu, zmroziło go kiedy usłyszał głos Niemiec w słuchawce

-Witaj _England-_ przywitał się Ludwig -Ufam, że już wiesz co się stało, brytyjski wywiad słynie ze skuteczności-

-Tak wiem co się stało, nie wiem za to po jaką cholerę dzwonisz, mam cię pochwalić czy co?!- warknął Arthur

-Nie trzeba, nie potrzebuję twojej pochwały, dzwonię, żeby dać ci ostatnią szansę- odparł Niemcy

-Ostatnią szansę?- powtórzył zdezorientowany Anglia

-Dokładnie, Führer postanowił dać Wielkiej Brytanii ostatnią szansę na zawarcie traktatu pokojowego- oznajmił Ludwig

-Twój szef jest cholernie uparty, aż tak się mnie boi, że ciągle próbuje zawrzeć ze mną pokój?- zakpił Arthur

-Powiedziałbym raczej, że nie ma ochoty na użeranie się z płotkami- odparł Niemcy

-To gorzej dla niego bo płotki nie mają zamiaru zawierać pokoju z tym pozbawionym rozumu tyranem- powiedział Anglia

-Zważaj na słowa England!- warknął rozsierdzony Ludwig -To twoja ostatnia szansa na to, żeby podjąć najlepszą decyzję!-

-Już podjąłem najlepszą możliwą decyzję- powiedział Arthur -Nie zgodzę się na pokój z Trzecią Rzeszą, nie jestem tchórzem, a ponadto wiem, że Rzesza nie dotrzymuje umów!-

-Podobnie jak ty i Francja!- syknął Niemcy -Dobrze w takim nie będzie już więcej prób! Pójdziesz na dno, tak jak twoi sojusznicy, skończysz tak jak każdy przeciwnik Wielkiej Rzeszy!-

-Albo przytrę nosa Wielkiej Rzeszy i sprawię, że pożałuje każdej groźby rzuconej w stronę Imperium Brytyjskiego- powiedział Anglia

-Tak się nie stanie _England_ \- powiedział Ludwig -To ty pożałujesz, że nie skorzystałeś z okazji, tak jak _Polen_ on też miał szansę na uniknięcie tego co go spotkało-

-Skończ pieprzyć Ludwig- stwierdził Arthur, ostatnie czego potrzebował to kolejnego przypomnienia, kolejnej dawki wyrzutów sumienia

- _Ja_ … słowa do ciebie nie docierają, szkoda, miałem cie za rozsądnego, teraz już wiem, że jesteś kolejnym głupcem, którego trzeba się pozbyć- zgodził się Niemcy -Następny raz kiedy porozmawiamy będzie wtedy, kiedy zmiażdżę twoją dumę i całe Imperium Brytyjskie, Francja nie była wielkim problemem ty też nie będziesz- po tych słowach Ludwig się rozłączył.

-O tym dopiero się przekonamy bucu- warknął Anglia, nie był pewny, czy prowokowanie Niemiec było dobrym posunięciem, ale nie zamierzał tańczyć jak mu zagrają. Odłożył słuchawkę i zeskoczył ze stołu, trzeba było ogłosić mobilizację, poderwać siły RAFu do walki.

-Będę musiał później odbyć jeszcze jedną poważną rozmowę- mruknął Arthur z ciężkim westchnieniem, rozmowa która go czekała była znacznie cięższa od tej z Niemcami, w końcu zawieranie rozejmu było zawsze cięższym przedsięwzięciem niż wypowiadanie wojny.

* * *

Włochy tułał się bez jakiegoś określonego celu po rezydencji Niemiec, dzwonił wcześniej do swojego szefa, żeby poinformować go o wstępnych warunkach paktu, który mieli zawrzeć z Niemcami. Teraz kazano mu czekać na dalsze instrukcje i w międzyczasie zacieśniać więzy przyjaźni jak to określił _duce._ Ale zaraz po tym jak ustalili co i jak, Ludwig wrócił na front, mówiąc, że będą mieli więcej czasu na rozmowę, po tym jak skończy się ofensywa na Francję. Więc teraz Feliciano nie bardzo miał co ze sobą zrobić, pokój który dał mu Ludwig był bardzo wygodny i bogato urządzony, ale nie bardzo miał w nim co robić, dostał od Niemiec przepustkę pozwalającą mu bez problemu wyjść na miasto i poruszać się po całej rezydencji, więc uznał, że rozezna się w terenie, przy odrobinie szczęścia znajdzie sobie jakieś zajęcie.

-Och! B _uongiorno_ Czechy!- powiedział widząc przed sobą siostrę Feliksa, niosącą chyba jakieś ubrania

-Uch… Włochy… cześć- odparła Czechy nieco zaskoczona -Jeszcze tu jesteś? Myślałam, że wyjechałeś w tym samym czasie co Niemcy-

-Nie, mój szef kazał mi zostać i czekać na dalsze instrukcje, muszą przemyśleć warunki jakie Ludwig postawił odnośnie paktu… potwornie się nudzę, nie wiesz co można by tu porobić?- zapytał Veneziano

-Nie bardzo- przyznała Czechy -Przez większość czasu zajmuję się domem nie mam czasu na rozrywki-

-Och… to szkoda…- mruknął zawiedziony Włochy -To może wybierzesz się ze mną na miasto?- zapytał nagle przypominając sobie o przepustce -Ludwig powiedział, że mogę iść pozwiedzać, ale samemu to nie jest takie zabawne- Czechy westchnęła cicho, chyba właśnie została celem włoskiego podrywu

-Wybacz Feliciano ale mam całą masę pracy którą muszę wykonać- powiedziała brunetka -W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie jestem tu gościem, więc nawet gdybym miała odrobinę wolnego, to nie wolno mi opuszczać posiadłości Niemiec-

-To może chociaż mogę ci odrobinę potowarzyszyć?- Veneziano nie dawał za wygraną -Nie lubię samotności… może nawet ci trochę pomogę? Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o gotowanie!-

-Pewnie i tak się nie odczepisz… no dobra chodź- westchnęła Czechy

-Yay!- ucieszył się Włochy przyklaskując -Zobaczysz nie będę ci przeszkadzał!-

-''To się dopiero okaże''- pomyślała Czechy wzruszając ramionami

-Tak właściwie dokąd teraz idziesz?- zapytał Feliciano -I co to jest?- zapytał wskazując na to co trzymała w rękach

-Ach… do pokoju Feliksa, chciałam odnieść mu jego mundur- powiedziała Czechy przewalając oczyma, kłopoty już się zaczynały -Podreperowałam go trochę i wyczyściłam, wiesz jest do niego bardzo przywiązany, ciężko go było przekonać do przebrania się więc skorzystałam z okazji

-Do pokoju Polonii? _Grande!_ Będę mógł z nim porozmawiać trochę więcej!- Włochy nie posiadał się z radości

-Taaa… o ile tam będzie, wiesz on też ma swoje obowiązki- powiedziała brunetka z westchnieniem

-Przynajmniej będę wiedział gdzie go szukać- stwierdził Veneziano -Czechy powiedz mi…- powiedział poważniejąc nagle -Feliks nie mówił mi prawdy co nie? Wcale nie czuje się tu dobrze… i to nie ty go tak pobiłaś prawda?- Czeszka spojrzała na Włocha zszokowana, przez chwilę zastanawiała się jakiego kłamstwa użyć, ale w końcu westchnęła

-Nic tutaj nie jest takim jak się wydaje Włochy- powiedziała cicho -Feliks jest ostatnią osobą która mogłaby się tu czuć dobrze, mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że z nas wszystkich to on ma najgorzej… ale szczegóły musiałby ci sam powiedzieć… wybacz nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej…-

-Nie przejmuj się tym, cieszę się, że chociaż tyle się dowiedziałem, Niemcy nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć- westchnął Feliciano

-Jeśli mogę cie prosić… nie pytaj niepotrzebnie o mojego brata, on… jest tutaj bardzo drażliwym tematem, nie pogarszaj jego sytuacji- poprosiła cicho Czechy

-Nie martw się Czechy, nie chcę mu zaszkodzić, możesz być spokojna- powiedział Veneziano

-Ach chyba nie mogłem marzyć o lepszym zbiegu okoliczności!- obie nacje odwróciły się zaskoczone, kiedy zza ich pleców rozległ się kolejny głos, Czechy zbladła momentalnie rozpoznając tego człowieka.

-Miałbym do was wielką prośbę- powiedział doktor Fleischer pochodząc bliżej

-T-tak?- zapytała Czechy, stojący obok niej Włochy wyglądał jakby miał ochotę uciec jak najdalej, co prawda nie znał tego mężczyzny, ale nie dziwiła mu się, ten człowiek samym swoim wyglądem budził w niej strach.

-Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko chciałbym wam zadać kilka pytań- powiedział doktor gładząc swój podbródek -Jest… kilka kwestii które chciałbym wyjaśnić, a do tego potrzebne mi są wasze opinie na pewien temat… spokojnie to nie zajmie dużo czasu-

Czechy mimowolnie cofnęła się o krok, nie miała ochoty rozmawiać z tym człowiekiem, co więcej, skoro on tu był, oznaczało to, że Feliks miał kłopoty i to poważne, nie potrafiła zapomnieć, jak jej brat wyglądał po pierwszej wizycie Fleischera, nie miała żadnych podstaw żeby sądzić, że tym razem będzie inaczej. To by oznaczało, że Polski nie będzie w jego pokoju tak jak się spodziewała… znów będzie w tej części do której nie miała dostępu

-Jeśli to tylko kilka pytań… niech pan pyta…- powiedziała w końcu

-Och nie będziemy przecież rozmawiać na korytarzu- żachnął się doktor -Porozmawiamy w salonie! I… z każdym z osobna jeśli mógłbym prosić, chciałbym porównać wasze odpowiedzi i zobaczyć czy się… zgadzają…-

Ani Czechy, ani Włochy nie mieli dobrych przeczuć odnośnie tej rozmowy, ale nie mieli większego wyboru. Włochy nie miał powodu dla którego miałby odmówić, a Czechy nie miała takiego prawa, doktor był jednym z uprzywilejowanych gości Niemiec, których miała obowiązek słuchać.

-A więc zapraszam! Urządzimy sobie małą pogawędkę, a potem będę musiał… wracać do moich badań- powiedział Fleischer, prosząc gestem, by obie nacje udały się za nim.

Po drodze doktor przeglądał swój notatnik, był ciekaw, jak bardzo odpowiedzi będą się zgadzać… .

* * *

 **Kurczę troszkę mnie to drażni... przede mną jeszcze co najmniej kilka rozdziałów, zanim dojdę do momentu który cały czas siedzi mi w głowie! No cóż cieszcie się kolejnym rozdziałem moi drodzy parafianie!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Czytam wasze recenzję... cieszę się, że moje wypociny wam się podobają, normalnie banan nie schodzi mi z twarzy i dostaje solidnego motywacyjnego kopa żeby pisać i pisać...**

 **Dobry Jezu rozniesiecie mnie na widłach za ten rozdział.**

* * *

Nie miał pojęcia jak zasnął w takich warunkach… trzęsąc się z zimna i nie mogąc pozbyć się tych paskudnych myśli które go prześladowały. Chociaż to może właśnie zimno sprawiło, że zasnął, jego sny też były pełne zimna, przejmujący mróz w syberyjskiej tajdze, zimny śmiech Niemiec, mrożący krew w żyłach oddech Rosji… jak zwykle nie rozróżniał wydarzeń przeszłości, przyszłości i zwykłych koszmarów, były do siebie tak podobne. Przynajmniej wyjątkowo został mu oszczędzony kolejny pokaz tego co obecnie działo się z jego narodem… chociaż to co zobaczył w zamian nie było najlepszą alternatywą

 _Było tak potwornie zimno… jedyna dobra strona niskiej temperatury była taka, że zmniejszała ból… jednak nie sprawiała, że gorycz porażki była mniejsza._

 _-Yay~! Wygrałem! Rosja jest silna~!- Feliks zazgrzytał zębami, jak on nie znosił tego głosu… nie miał siły żeby wstać... w tej chwili nawet nie miał siły żeby unieść głowę i spojrzeć na Rosję._

 _Polska zadrżał biorąc ostrożnie głęboki wdech, był słaby… tak bardzo słaby, jego ludzie żarli się między sobą, jedni chcąc ratować upadające królestwo, inni zbyt przeżarci wewnętrzną zgnilizną, żeby zgodzić się porzucić wygodne życie. A wrogowie tylko na tym korzystali, wydzierali z niego kawałek po kawałku, a ta banda idiotów troszczyła się tylko o swoje przywileje!_

 _-Hej wyglądasz na całkiem inteligentnego~! Przydasz mi się~!- Feliks poczuł jak robi mu się jeszcze zimniej, te słowa nie były skierowane do niego… to oznaczało…_

 _-''Nie… nie nie nie nie!''- pomyślał spanikowany -''Nie możesz go zabrać! Nie pozwolę… nie możesz…!''-_

 _Ale co tak naprawdę mógł zrobić? Został pokonany… obaj zostali pokonani, Rosja był za silny… a oprócz niego, na swoją kolej czekały też Austria i Prusy, siebie samego nie potrafił obronić, jak chciał obronić najdroższą mu osobę?_

 _Nie miał siły, był tak wyczerpany ciągłą walką, a wrogów zamiast ubywać przybywało… nawet jego właśni ludzie spiskowali przeciw niemu, jak w takim stanie miał walczyć?_

 _Znał na to odpowiedź… nie mógł walczyć, wszystko zmierzało ku końcowi… i to takiemu totalnemu definitywnemu końcowi, nie miał co do tego złudzeń, jego oprawcy nie odpuszczą póki go nie zniszczą._

 _Więc skoro on nie potrafił… może… może powinien… na to pozwolić… ._

 _Ta myśl napawała go rozdzierającym bólem, nie chciał tego… ale Rosja był znacznie silniejszy od niego, miał siłę, żeby zaopiekować się tym co dla Polski było najcenniejsze, nie chciał, żeby jego partnera spotkał ten sam los który miał go spotkać. Żadna z krwawiących ran na jego ciele, nie była w najmniejszym stopniu tak bolesna, jak ta decyzja._

 _-Feliks! Obudź się! Pomóż mi!- głos Torisa był taki rozpaczliwy..._

 _-''Błagam… nie utrudniaj mi tego…''- pomyślał Polska drżąc na całym ciele, ostatkiem sił zmusił się żeby podnieść głowę_

 _-Proszę nie pozwól mu na to!-_

 _-''Chciałbym Liet… gdybym tylko mógł… gdybym tylko miał siłę na to żeby cię obronić...''- musiał użyć całego swojego samozaparcia żeby się nie rozpłakać_

 _-Liet szkoda, że nie możesz zobaczyć teraz swojej twarzy! Wygląda totalnie przekomicznie!- powiedział podpierając głowę na rękach i uśmiechając się jak idiota, w sumie czemu nie, był idiotą… -''Proszę zrozum...''-_

 _Jedno spojrzenie w oczy Litwy wystarczyło, żeby stwierdzić, że nie zrozumiał jego pobudek, zaskoczenie… poczucie zdrady… gniew… ._

 _Już wkrótce Ivan i Toris zniknęli mu z oczu, mógł przestać udawać, padł z powrotem na śnieg, dysząc ciężko i trzęsąc się z zimna, czuł się jakby ktoś rozdarł go na pół i nie chodziło tu wcale o zabierane mu terytoria._

 _Nie pamiętał dokładnie ile jeszcze czasu spędził w tamtym miejscu, zanim zebrał w sobie dość sił, żeby wstać i ruszyć w przeciwną stronę do tej, gdzie zniknął Rosja i Litwa, spojrzał na śnieg, na wielką szkarłatną plamę w miejscu w którym wcześniej leżał._

 _-''Dobrze, że Toris tego nie zauważył… zawsze martwi się za dużo''- pomyślał trzymając się za zraniony bok -''Och… teraz chyba już nie ma się o co martwić… widziałem to w jego oczach… znienawidził mnie. Ale to dobrze… tak będzie lepiej dla niego, jeśli to sprawi, że będzie bezpieczny… niech mnie nienawidzi, to i tak nie zmieni faktu, że go kocham...''-_

Ocknął się drżąc z zimna, jakim cudem w środku lata mogło być aż tak zimno? Ten koszmar… tak dawno nie śnił o tamtym wydarzeniu, dlaczego to wróciło akurat teraz? Wydarzenie po którym zniknął na sto dwadzieścia trzy lata, ten akt zdrady którego się dopuścił żeby oszczędzić Litwie tego samego losu.

Cóż nie wszystko poszło po jego myśli, widział blizny na plecach Torisa, na własnej skórze mógł skosztować rosyjskich ''metod wychowawczych'', ale mimo to… .

Gdyby miał możliwość cofnąć czas, postąpiłby drugi raz tak samo, nawet jeśli życie pod dachem Rosji nie było sielanką, wciąż było lepsze niż to co on musiał znosić przez ponad sto lat.

Uniósł głowę zaalarmowany odgłosem zbliżających się kroków, zbladł momentalnie, Fleischer wracał, skończył się czas na wspominki, nie był na tyle naiwny żeby wierzyć, że dzisiejsze ''badania'' będą tak samo bezbolesne jak poprzedniego wieczoru.

-Och już nie śpisz? To dobrze, będziemy mogli zacząć od razu- powiedział doktor siadając na swoim krześle, wyciągnął ze swojej torby jakieś plastikowe pudełko… i kilka przewodów?

-Jak zapewne pamiętasz, wczoraj rozmawialiśmy o twoich relacjach z innymi państwami- mówił dalej Fleischer, podpinając przewody do okowów -Z tego co mówiłeś wychodziłoby na to, że prawie cały świat cie nienawidzi z wzajemnością…- wstał i obszedł stół podchodząc do swojego obiektu testowego.

Nerwy i mięśnie Feliksa były napięte jak struna, nigdy nie miał pewności co ten człowiek ma na myśli albo co zaraz zrobi… niepewność była chyba tym uczuciem którego najbardziej nie znosił. Krzyknął zaskoczony, kiedy nagle doktor złapał go za włosy i odchylił jego głowę do tyłu, tak że musiał wpatrywać się w sufit… a sekundę później w oczy Fleischera.

-Czy muszę mówić jak bardzo jestem zawiedziony twoją postawą Feliks?- zapytał doktor z nutą zawodu w głosie -A myślałem, że zaczęliśmy się ze sobą dogadywać…- puścił swoją ofiarę i wrócił na swoje miejsce

-O-o co ci ch-chodzi…- wymamrotał Polska

-Okłamałeś mnie tyle razy w czasie naszej ostatniej rozmowy- powiedział Fleischer otwierając swój notatnik -Porozmawiałem sobie trochę z innymi państwami…- Feliks poczuł jak przerażenie ściska go za gardło

-Na przykład Czechy… faktycznie przyznała, że mieliście dość sporo starć w przeszłości ale…- doktor odchrząknął cicho -''Jest aroganckim, bezczelnym, głośnym, lekkomyślnym, upartym jak osioł idiotą… ale ma swoje dobre strony, da się go lubić… myślę, że ostatnio dogadujemy się całkiem dobrze''- przeczytał zerkając co jakiś czas na twarz Polski, obserwując jego reakcje

-Niezbyt to się zgadza z tym co mi powiedziałeś prawda?- powiedział Fleischer -Ach albo to… miałem też okazję pogadać z Włochami, miły chłopak doprawdy…-

-''Feliks jest moim dobrym przyjacielem! Jest naprawdę miły, chociaż na początku może wydawać się inaczej…'' , ''Och Czechy? Owszem czasami się kłócą… ale na moje oko wygląda, że tak naprawdę dogadują się bardzo dobrze!''- doktor westchnął zamykając notatnik

Feliks poczuł jak kropelki potu ściekają mu po czole i po karku, stres praktycznie zżerał go od środka, teraz drżał z innego powodu niż zimno.

-Jak się zapewne domyślasz jest tego znacznie więcej… chyba jedyne co się zgadzało to twoja opinia o Węgrzech… i twoje relacje z Litwą, faktycznie ostro się pożarliście o Wilno i parę innych spraw… chociaż żeby to zweryfikować musiałbym pogadać z samym Torisem czyż nie?- zapytał Fleischer

-''Trzymaj się od niego z daleka jebany psychopato!''- ryknął głos w głowie Polski, całe szczęście udało mu się powstrzymać, przed werbalnym wyrażeniem swojego zdania na ten temat, strach całkiem nieźle w tym pomagał.

-Wiesz, że za nieposłuszeństwo czeka kara- powiedział doktor odsuwając się nieco od stołu, Feliks zaskomlał cicho w proteście, szarpnął się bezskutecznie, okowy były wciąż tak samo mocne -Wybacz nie przyjmuję protestów, powinieneś o tym pomyśleć w momencie w którym postanowiłeś mnie okłamać, nauczę cie współpracy, ból jest najlepszym nauczycielem…- Fleischer pochylił się i przekręcił pokrętło na akumulatorze który wcześniej podłączył do obręczy krępujących Polskę.

Feliks poczuł jakby wsadził widelec do gniazdka elektrycznego, chyba wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele mimowolnie się skurczyły, krzyk uwiązł mu w gardle… uczucie zniknęło ta samo nagle jak się pojawiło, padł na stół dysząc ciężko, podrygując od czasu do czasu.

-Kłamanie to bardzo brzydki nawyk- powiedział doktor głaszcząc delikatnie obudowę akumulatora -Muszę cię go oduczyć jeśli nasza współpraca ma przebiegać pomyślnie, to znacznie ułatwi mi zbieranie danych-

* * *

-Kto tych idiotów wybrał?!- warknął pod nosem poirytowany Toris idąc szybkim krokiem w stronę swojego domu, przeczesał palcami włosy sfrustrowany. Jego nowy rząd… nie mógł tego nawet nazwać rządem, to była banda marionetek, przytakująca i przyklaskująca dla każdego pomysłu Związku Radzieckiego, jak absurdalny by on nie był.

Był ostro wkurwiony, tymi ludźmi który podobno mieli robić wszystko dla dobra jego narodu, tą bandą która łaziła za nim krok w krok, sowiecką okupacją, tą… bezczynnością, tracił tak wiele czasu, musiał zacząć działać, gdyby tylko nadarzyła się okazja… .

Kiedy w końcu dotarł do swojej posiadłości od razu skierował się do swojego pokoju, to była jedna z tych stref gdzie miał chociaż odrobinę spokoju i prywatności.

A przynajmniej tak myślał.

-здрaвствуйте товарищ! Wyglądasz na strapionego!- Litwa był bliski zawału kiedy usłyszał głos Ivana

-Rosja… co ty tu…- wymamrotał Toris, Ivan siedział przed jego biurkiem i czytał coś z zainteresowaniem, Litwa zbladł kiedy uświadomił sobie, że na podłodze leży więcej porozwalanych papierów, a szuflada gdzie trzymał rzeczy których wolałby nikomu nie pokazywać, została opróżniona… włącznie ze skrytką.

-Tak sobie pomyślałem… że wpadnę z wizytą, nie było cie kiedy przyszedłem, więc stwierdziłem, że czekając rozglądnę się trochę… może znajdę coś ciekawego... i nie pomyliłem się, powiesz mi co to jest?- zapytał Rosja wyciągając w stronę bruneta kartki które przeglądał, Litwa czuł jak serce mu staje, miał kłopoty i to poważne.

-Hmm~? Coś się stało, zapomniałeś jak się mówi? Może ci nieco pomogę~?- Toris zdążył tylko zamrugać nim poczuł stalowy uścisk na swoim gardle, Ivan przygwoździł go do drzwi, Litwa odniósł wrażenie deja vu… z tą różnicą, że tym razem Rosja nie był taki delikatny, jak rok temu, kiedy przyszedł oznajmić, że Wileńszczyzna do niego wraca.

-Ktoś tu opracowywał bardzo śmiały i bardzo głupi plan da?- zapytał Ivan niebezpiecznie cichym głosem -Naprawdę myślałeś, że tak po prostu możesz pojechać sobie do Berlina, żeby uratować naszego małego przyjaciela? Hmm?-

-N-nie wiem… o czym… m-mówisz!- wykrztusił Toris gwałtownie łapiąc każdą odrobinę powietrza

-Nie próbuj robić ze mnie idioty _Lietuva_!- ostrzegł go Rosja zaciskając palce na jego gardle nieco mocniej -Na co liczyłeś? Że bohatersko ruszysz na pomoc maleńkiemu Feliksowi, wyrwiesz go z niemieckiej niewoli, a potem uciekniecie w bezpieczne miejsce?-

Toris nie odpowiedział, ani nie miał jak, ani nie miał po co, Rosja trzymał w ręku niepodważalny dowód.

-Zaskakujesz mnie _Litva…_ to… ten niedorzeczny pomysł- powiedział Ivan miażdżąc kartki które trzymał w małą papierową kulkę -Brzmi bardziej tak jakby sam _Polsha_ go wymyślił, to on jest specjalistą od robienia rzeczy praktycznie niemożliwych… zazwyczaj z kiepskim skutkiem-

-Aż tak bardzo ci na nim zależy? Nawet po tym wszystkim co ci zrobił?- Rosja spojrzał na Litwę przenikliwym, mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem… po czym puścił go nagle i odwrócił się w stronę okna. Toris upadł na ziemię kaszląc i próbując złapać trochę powietrza do płuc.

-Obawiam się, że nie mogę ci pozwolić na taką lekkomyślność, zwłaszcza, że znajdujesz się teraz pod moją opieką- stwierdził Rosja przechadzając się powolnym krokiem po pokoju -Ale…-

Litwa uniósł głowę żeby spojrzeć na Ivana, uśmiech który zobaczył na jego twarzy wcale mu się nie podobał

-Chyba powinienem napomknąć o tej sprawie podczas wizyty w Berlinie na którą właśnie się wybierałem, właściwie miałem wziąć cię ze sobą… ale teraz wiem, że to byłby błąd- powiedział Rosja -Tak zdecydowanie powinienem się upomnieć, w końcu Ludwig obiecał, że też będę mógł mieć swoją odrobinę zabawy z maleńkim Feliksem~.-

-W końcu zawsze mieliśmy jej tyle~- zachichotał Ivan kucając przed wciąż klęczącym Torisem, tak, że ich oczy znalazły się na jednym poziomie -A już zwłaszcza po Trzecim Rozbiorze~ tyle miłych chwil tuż pod twoim nosem~!-

Oczy Litwy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, a wnętrzności skręciły z obrzydzenia, ton wypowiedzi Ivana przypomniał mu pewną rozmowę, która kompletnie wyleciała mu z pamięci, miała miejsce tuż po Wielkiej Wojnie… tuż po tym jak Feliks odkrył blizny na jego plecach, tuż przed zajęciem Wilna.

 _-Hej Liet…-_

 _-Hmm?- mruknął otwierając jedno oko żeby spojrzeć na swojego towarzysza_

 _Siedzieli na wale przeciwpowodziowym na Wiśle, dzień przed tym jak Toris miał wrócić do siebie, pogoda nie była za specjalna, ale dość dobra, żeby posiedzieć i powspominać. Polska siedział oplatając ramionami swoje kolana, Litwa leżał wyciągnięty na trawie, nie przejmując się tym, że było trochę chłodno._

 _-Tak jakby… wiem, że obiecałem do tego nie wracać… ale chciałbym zapytać… albo nie zapomnij, że coś mówiłem- powiedział Feliks wpatrując się w wijącą się w dole rzekę_

 _-O co chodzi Feliks?- zapytał Toris, wiedział o jaki temat chodzi, ale czuł, że blondyn nie poruszałby go bez dobrego powodu -Pytaj… postaram się odpowiedzieć…- przez chwilę Polska wyglądał jakby porzucił zamiar zadania swojego pytania, ale w końcu się przełamał_

 _-Czy… kiedy byłeś u niego…- Litwa mimowolnie się skrzywił, nie lubił wracać do czasów kiedy przebywał w domu Rosji -Czy on… znaczy… czy kiedyś zrobił ci… coś?-_

 _-Do czego zmierzasz?- zapytał cicho Toris, Ivan zrobił mu wiele rzeczy, ale coś mówiło mu, że jego towarzysz miał na myśli coś zupełnie innego_

 _-Czy kiedykolwiek… uch… czy kiedykolwiek… wykorzystał cię? Wiesz… jakby…- Feliks nie potrafił zapytać o to wprost, ale Toris nie miał problemu z domyśleniem się o co mu chodziło_

 _-Dobry Jezu nie!- krzyknął Litwa siadając -Skąd ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy coś takiego?! Owszem jest psychopatą, ale nie aż takim, żeby kogoś zgwałcić! Jest chory ale nie aż tak!-_

 _-Och… zdziwiłbyś się…- szepnął Feliks tak cicho, że Toris nie był pewny czy dobrze go zrozumiał_

 _-Co?- zapytał brunet kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi_

 _-Zapomnij że pytałem- powiedział blondyn machnąwszy ręką -Masz rację nie wiem co mi strzeliło do głowy, to pytanie było bez sensu…-_

 _-Feliks…- Toris spojrzał na Polskę ze zmartwieniem, ale z jego twarzy nie mógł nic wyczytać, jego spojrzenie było nieobecne, jakby pogrążył się we wspomnieniach_

 _-Zapomnij- powtórzył Feliks z naciskiem -Po prostu… cieszę się… cieszę się, że wszystko z tobą w porządku… wiesz, totalnie powinniśmy wracać do mnie… jakby nagle_ _zrobiło się cholernie zimno...-_

Toris zapomniał, wyrzucił z pamięci tamtą rozmowę, ale teraz… . Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia o tym, przez co Feliks musiał przechodzić przez tamte wszystkie lata, nigdy go o to nie pytał, to był temat tabu, tak samo jak to przez co on sam musiał przechodzić w tym czasie.

-Coś ty mu zrobił?!- zapytał Litwa drżącym głosem -Co się działo za tamtymi drzwiami?!-

-Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć _Liet?-_ zapytał Rosja z zimnym uśmiechem

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak!- syknął Toris przez zaciśnięte zęby, tylko jedna osoba miała prawo go tak nazywać

-Hmm… z _rozkoszą_ bym ci o tym opowiedział, ale nie mam na to czasu~- powiedział Ivan prostując się i otrzepując swój płaszcz -Ale za to mam świetny pomysł~! Niech maleńki Feliks sam ci o tym opowie, kiedy go ze sobą przywiozę! Brzmi świetnie da~?-

-Ty chory, popaprany skur…- powiedział cicho Litwa, jego głos ociekał nienawiścią do wielkiej nacji stojącej przed nim

- _Do svidaniya Lietuva~!-_ powiedział Rosja bezceremonialnie otwierając drzwi -Zobaczymy się za niedługo~! Liczę na to, że w liczniejszym gronie~!-

- _Wypchaj się sukinsynu_!- krzyknął Toris w swoim ojczystym języku, Ivan na pewno go nie zrozumiał, co było mu bardzo na rękę.

Litwa zerwał się z podłogi i huknął drzwiami z taką siłą, że szyby w oknach ledwie utrzymały się na swoich miejscach, wcześniej myślał, że był wkurwiony… teraz dopiero poczuł się naprawdę wkurwiony… do tego zrozpaczony i bezsilny. Nie dbał o to żeby posprzątać pokój po wizycie Ivana, rzucił się na łóżko i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, która pochłonęła wściekły ryk który z siebie wydał… i łzy.

-DLACZEGO?!- krzyknął uderzając z całej siły pięścią w oparcie łóżka, drewno chrupnęło głośno… zresztą chyba nie tylko drewno, ciepłe mokre uczucie upewniło go, że rozwalił sobie rękę, ale miał to gdzieś… i tak się zaraz zagoi, a ból fizyczny wcale nie był najgorszy… na ból fizyczny wystarczył środek przeciwbólowy.

-DLACZEGO DO KURWY NĘDZY NIE MOGĘ POMÓC JEDNEJ, JEDYNEJ OSOBIE NA KTÓREJ NAJBARDZIEJ MI ZALEŻY?!- jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch, wcisnął twarz mocniej w poduszkę

-Czym sobie na to zasłużyliśmy?- załkał -Dlaczego… to zbyt okrutne… czym Feliks zasłużył sobie na to wszystko… to chore… ten świat jest chory…-

* * *

-Ileż można czekać?! Powinien już dawno tu być!- syknął Anglia krążąc po płycie lotniska -Chyba nic mu się nie stało?- mruknął zmartwiony -Jeśli Niemcy go zestrzelili…-

Odetchnął z ulgą kiedy chwilę później usłyszał silniki samolotu, cholerny gówniarz… przyprawiał go o palpitacje serca chyba za każdym razem kiedy się spotykali. Obserwując lądujący samolot, Anglia starał się być spokojny, ale przychodziło mu to z trudem, już od jakiegoś czasu trwały niemieckie naloty na jego kraj… nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby szło mu za dobrze.

Siły Luftwaffe były tak liczne i dobrze przygotowane… najwyraźniej Niemcy miał zamiar zniszczyć jego największy potencjał militarny… RAF i Royal Navy, największy atut Wielkiej Brytanii, przy czym marynarka wojenna zdążyła już mocno ucierpieć, a ataki z powietrza nie poprawiały jej sytuacji.

Ludwig nie był głupi, jego siły skoncentrowały się na bombardowaniu lotnisk, fabryk i zakładów zbrojeniowych, wykrwawiał powoli siły Arthura, przy czym najboleśniejsze były straty w ludziach… maszyny budowało się znacznie szybciej niż szkoliło ludzi.

-Przybył bohater~! Czołem Artie~!- z rozmyślań Anglię wyrwał głośny okrzyk wydany przez osobę, która właśnie wysiadła z samolotu

-Alfred ile razy prosiłem cię żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał?!- warknął Arthur odwracając się w stronę Amryki, który jak zwykle był w doskonałym humorze

-Hmm…- Alfred zrobił zamyśloną minę przekrzywiając głowę na bok, w końcu pstryknął palcami i stwierdził -Dużo?- Anglia tylko westchnął ciężko machnąwszy na to wszystko ręką, jego były podopieczny był w niektórych kwestiach niereformowalny.

-Nieważne… dobrze, że już jesteś, mamy do omówienia śmiertelnie poważne sprawy- powiedział Arthur prosząc Alfreda gestem żeby udał się za nim.

Zaprowadził Amerykę do centrum dowodzenia znajdującego się przy lotnisku, Anglia wybrał na miejsce spotkania lądowisko odsunięte jak najdalej od strefy nalotów, południowy kraniec Wysp Brytyjskich cierpiał najbardziej, tutaj było nieco spokojniej… ale tak naprawdę żadne miejsce nie było teraz bezpieczne.

-No dobrze Artie- zaczął Alfred kiedy znaleźli się już wewnątrz budynku, nikogo poza nimi w środku nie było -Mówiłeś, że potrzebujesz pomocy, biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie znosisz prosić mnie o cokolwiek i brzmiałeś naprawdę poważnie… słucham, w jaki sposób twój bohater może ci pomóc?- powiedział z wskazując na siebie z promiennym uśmiechem.

-W jakikolwiek możliwy Alfred- powiedział cicho Arthur -Wiesz, że trwa wojna…-

-Wiem- powiedział Ameryka a jego uśmiech przygasł -Jak wam idzie? Jak się trzymacie?-

-Tragicznie- stwierdził Anglia grobowym głosem siadając na jednym z krzeseł, rzadko pozwalał sobie na takie chwile słabości, ale nawet on musiał czasem wyrzucić z siebie nadmiar myśli i emocji -Wiedzieliśmy, że Niemcy urósł w siłę… ale nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że aż tak bardzo- powiedział ukrywając twarz w dłoniach -Poprzednia wojna to było nic… ta jest znacznie gorsza… Francja, Belgia, Holandia, Luksemburg, Norwegia, Dania… Polska… Niemcy rozprawił się z nimi bez większego problemu, a teraz przyszła kolej na mnie-

-To faktycznie nie brzmi za dobrze- stwierdził Alfred biorąc sobie krzesło i siadając naprzeciwko swojego byłego opiekuna

-Dlatego potrzebuję każdej formy pomocy- szepnął Arthur -Każdej… ludzi… sprzętu… zapasów…-

-Och zapasy i sprzęt to niezbyt duży problem- powiedział Alfred z entuzjazmem -No może z zapasami troszkę tak, przez te wszystkie niemieckie napaści, ale konwoje docierają! Ach no i miałem cię zapytać… co twój szef powiedział na temat tej umowy? No wiesz o tym porozumieniu ''Niszczyciele za bazy''?-

-Hej… o ile dobrze pamiętam to twój szef miał uprzedzenia do tej umowy!- powiedział Arthur łypiąc na Amerykanina jednym okiem

-Naprawdę?- zapytał zdziwiony Ameryka -Och… chyba faktycznie… ale wiesz, zmienił zdanie! Pięćdziesiąt okrętów wojennych, płynie tutaj, żeby zasilić twoją flotę, w zamian za 99 lat dzierżawy twoich gruntów pod moje bazy wojskowe!-

-To dobrze… Royal Navy mocno ucierpiała, pięćdziesiąt dodatkowych okrętów to jak manna z nieba… ale to wciąż za mało- powiedział Anglia, powoli wstał z krzesła i podszedł do okna, z niepokojem zerknął w niebo, ostatnio widok niemieckich samolotów był codziennością, ale jak na razie niebo było czyste

-Czego w takim razie jeszcze oczekujesz?- zapytał cicho Ameryka również wstając

-Dobrze wiesz czego- powiedział Arthur -Potrzebuje pomocy Alfred! Twojej pomocy! Jesteś jednym z największych mocarstw na całym świecie!-

-Arthur…- Alfred westchnął podchodząc do Arthura i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu -Wiesz, że mój szef nie chcę mieszać się w tą wojnę… gdyby to zależało tylko ode mnie…-

-Więc zrób coś! Przekonaj go jakoś do cholery!- warknął Anglia przez zaciśnięte zęby, musiał jakoś przekonać Amerykę do przyłączenia się do wojny -Ty po drugiej stronie oceanu masz spokój, ale tutaj… tutaj jest piekło… błagam zrób coś… Niemcy odbiera nam wolność, to co cenisz najbardziej, to co przekonało cię do wywołania rewolucji!-

-Hej hej spokojnie, nie zagłębiajmy się w nieistotne teraz szczegóły Anglio- powiedział Ameryka poważnym tonem -Wiesz, że to nie jest takie proste… mój rząd wciąż czeka na spłatę długu z poprzedniej Woj…- urwał, kiedy w mgnieniu oka Arthur odwrócił się w jego stronę i przycisnął mu do piersi lufę pistoletu, uniósł powoli ręce w obronnym geście i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

-Whoa Artie! Tylko spokojnie!- powiedział ostrożnie Alfred

-Alfred musisz mi pomóc!- powiedział ze łzami w oczach Arthur, w jego głosie słychać było desperację

-Artie spokojnie…- powtórzył Alfred powoli opuszczając ręce, ostrożnie położył dłoń na lufie pistoletu i zaczął ją kierować w dół, Anglia nie stawiał oporu, był po prostu zbyt roztrzęsiony żeby myśleć racjonalnie -Pomogę ci… ale potrzebuję czasu…-

-Ty nie masz pojęcia co tu się dzieje- wyszeptał Arthur, rozluźnił uścisk na rękojeści i pistolet powoli wysunął mu się z ręki, upadając ze stukiem na podłogę -To jest gorsze niż piekło… wystrzały… huk wybuchających bomb, krzyki umierających… każdego dnia niebo ciemnieje, kiedy niemieckie samoloty przysłaniają słońce, niosąc kolejne bomby… każdego dnia… codziennie… dzień w dzień kolejne… i znowu…-

-Wiem Artie- powiedział miękko Alfred -Wiem, że to musi być dla ciebie piekło… nawet jeśli nie mam pojęcia jak się czujesz...- uniósł ramiona i objął nimi Arthura, Anglia zacisnął dłonie na plecach Alfreda zupełnie tracąc nad sobą kontrolę

-Obiecuję Artie- szepnął Ameryka głaszcząc Brytyjczyka po głowie -Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy żeby ci pomóc… ale to może trochę potrwać-

-Po prostu coś zrób…- zaszlochał Arthur z twarzą ukrytą w kurtce na piersi Alfreda -Cokolwiek… niech to się już skończy…-

* * *

-Elektryczność to wspaniały wynalazek nie sądzisz?- zapytał Fleischer skrobiąc coś w swoim notatniku, odpowiedział mu tylko niewyraźny jęk.

Feliks nie mógł się nie zgodzić, ludzkość ostatnimi czasy wzbogaciła się o wiele wspaniałych osiągnięć technologicznych… z tym że miała tendencje do wykorzystywania jej w jak najgorszy możliwy sposób.

Dynamit? Super! Taki łatwy w transporcie, ma całkiem sporego kopa, świetnie nadaje się do kruszenia skał… ale w sumie o wiele zabawniej jest wysadzić grupkę ludzi.

Silnik spalinowy? Cudowny wynalazek! Pojazdy napędzane w ten sposób są znacznie szybsze niż użycie koni, o wiele łatwiej w ten sposób transportować ludzi i przedmioty… czołgi też nie mogłyby zaistnieć bez tego gadżetu.

Elektryczność? Świetna sprawa! Daje tyle nowych możliwości, napędza postęp, ułatwia komunikację, daje światło… a jak przyjemnie jest podpiąć do prądu człowieka i obserwować jak ludzkie ciało reaguje na taki zabieg!

Polska spojrzał na swojego oprawcę mętnym spojrzeniem, głowę miał opartą na stole, znów stracił poczucie czasu, nie miał pojęcia ile już tak siedział, nie miał pojęcia ile razy już został porażony, wiedział tylko, że Fleischer bardzo dbał o to żeby kolejne porażenie go przypadkiem nie zabiło. Co jakiś czas doktor wychodził… więc chyba minęło już kilka dni… Feliks nie był pewny… to było podobnie jak podczas pierwszej serii ''badań'', tylko rozrywki były inne… .

Głównie rażenie prądem, ale doktor dbał też o to, żeby nie zapomniał jakie uczucie towarzyszy przecinaniu tkanek przez ostry przedmiot, ach no i ostatnio dołączył też bat, Fleischer już zdążył udowodnić, że na chłoście zna się tak samo dobrze jak Ludwig… sprawić jak najwięcej bólu nie zabijając ofiary… to musiało chyba wymagać sporo precyzji… .

-Myślę jednak, że wystarczy nam danych w tej kwestii, chciałbym za to zbadać jedną niezwykle interesującą kwestię- powiedział doktor odkładając na chwilę notatnik i grzebiąc w swojej torbie, wyciągnął z niej coś… Feliks nie widział dokładnie co.

-Chciałbym przeprowadzić pewien eksperyment… mam nadzieję, że się powiedzie, ułatwiłoby mi to następne badania, mógłbym nieco… poszerzyć margines błędu- stwierdził Fleischer, Polsce nie spodobał się błysk szaleństwa w jego oczach, zadrżał wyrwany przez niepokój z błogiego otępienia

-A mianowicie… rozmawiałem trochę z Gilbertem Beilschmidtem i Roderichem Edelsteinem… mówią ci coś te imiona?- zapytał doktor -Jestem pewny, że tak… i że Prusy i Austria nie kojarzą ci się zbyt dobrze… zwłaszcza jeśli dodać do tego Ivana Braginsky znanego szerzej jako Rosję…-

Feliks uniósł głowę zaalarmowany, przełknął głośno ślinę, mimowolnie starając się odsunąć, skrępowane ręce nie pozwoliły mu na zbyt wiele.

-Ach widzę, że się nie pomyliłem, bądź co bądź jesteś przecież dość inteligentny…- powiedział Fleischer oblizując wargi w sposób, który u blond nacji wywołał dreszcz obrzydzenia i niepokoju -Tak zwane w książkach historycznych Rozbiory Polski… zwłaszcza Trzeci, po którym Państwo Polskie zniknęło z mapy Europy na ponad sto lat-

Polska obserwował Fleischera z rosnącym niepokojem, nie lubił wracać do tamtego wydarzenia, a jeszcze mniej podobało mu się, że ten psychopata o tym wspominał.

-Nie oczekuję, że powiesz mi co się wtedy działo… chociaż potwornie mnie to ciekawi… ale bardziej zainteresowała mnie inna rzecz- powiedział doktor pocierając podbródek -Otóż wspomniane wcześniej Prusy i Austria… z naszej rozmowy wynikało, że byli bardzo zaskoczeni, kiedy zobaczyli cię na konferencji międzynarodowej, która odbyła się po Wielkiej Wojnie… bardzo, baaaaardzo zaskoczeni, że zobaczyli cię… żywego-

Strach Feliksa w jednym momencie przerodził się w paniczny strach, domyślał się już o jaki eksperyment chodziło tym razem.

-Nie chcieli wdawać się w szczegóły… ale czytając między wierszami, można było wyczytać… że ciebie nie powinno tu być… bo Rosja zrobił ci coś czego nie powinien przeżyć nikt… chyba zaczynam rozumieć, że nazywanie cię ''Feniksem'' ma jakiś głębszy sens… chciałbym się przekonać czy moja teza ma słuszność…- powiedział Fleischer

-Nie… nie możesz… nie zrobisz tego…- wymamrotał przerażony Feliks

-Chłopcze, twoja pozycja nie pozwala ci na mówienie mi co mogę, a czego nie mogę zrobić- oczy Polski rozszerzyły się kiedy zobaczył czym był przedmiot który wcześniej doktor wyciągnął z torby, szarpnął się z taką siłą, że o mało co nie wyrwał sobie ramion ze stawów.

-Cóż jeśli ten eksperyment się powiedzie, będę zachwycony, jeśli nie… powiedzmy tylko, że w tym domu jest jeszcze wiele potencjalnych obiektów testowych- powiedział Fleischer mierząc do Feliksa z pistoletu

-Nie!- krzyknął Polska, rozległ się huk wystrzału, poczuł ostry ból przeszywający jego pierś

-Do zobaczenia później Feliks- powiedział doktor -Albo żegnaj, jeśli moja teza okażę się niesłuszna, w takim układzie do zobaczenia w Piekle-

Feliks nie słyszał ostatniego zdania, nie poczuł nawet bólu po tym jak jego bezwładne ciało huknęło o stół, ciemność połknęła go niemal od razu.

* * *

Toris poderwał się z miejsca z szybko bijącym sercem, półprzytomny pomacał się ręką po piersi, ból był taki prawdziwy… cały ten koszmar był przerażająco realny. Zszedł z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki zdezorientowany i przerażony. Zerwał z siebie koszulę i spojrzał na odbicie w lustrze, oglądnął swój tors z przodu i z tyłu, ale nie miał na sobie żadnej rany… tylko na plecach wciąż miał stare blizny, pamiątki po czasie spędzonym w domu Ivana.

-To był sen? Ale… to wszystko było takie prawdziwe…- wymamrotał, zamknął oczy starając sobie przypomnieć szczegóły tego snu.

Był tam jakiś mężczyzna… w dziwnym pomieszczeniu, jego ręce były przykute do jakiegoś stołu, czuł się taki otępiały i obolały… i było mu tak strasznie zimno. Mężczyzna coś do niego mówił… niezbyt rozumiał co, nie znał niemieckiego, ale napawało go to przerażeniem i chęcią ucieczki. Pamiętał panikę i czysty strach kiedy mężczyzna wymierzył do niego z pistoletu, a potem pociągnął spust… ból i ciemność. Ale teraz przecież był tutaj… u siebie w domu, nie miał żadnej rany postrzałowej… nagle przypomniał sobie jeden drobny szczegół w tym co mówił tamten człowiek, imię… jego imię.

Tylko, że on nie miał na imię Feliks.

-O Boże… o Boże nie…- wyszeptał osuwając się na podłogę kiedy nogi się pod nim ugięły

Oparł czoło o krawędź wanny, czuł… taką wewnętrzną pustkę, jakby nagle czegoś brakło, czegoś bardzo ważnego

-To był sen… to był tylko sen… tylko koszmar…- szeptał przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się przekonać samego siebie, że wszystko jest dobrze, ale każda cząstka jego świadomości mówiła co innego.

Czas mu się skończył.

* * *

 **Well... hmm... jak by to ująć... proszę nie bijcie mnie zbyt mocno?**

 **Uspokoję was tylko i powiem, że nie to nie jest jeszcze koniec, jeszcze sporo pracy przede mną... . Swoją drogą ludzie, wy jesteście normalnie niezaspokojeni jacyś, napisałam wam w coś około miesiąc jakieś... piętnaście rozdziałów, co daje nam mniej więcej jeden rozdział na dwa dni... i co chwilę widzę ''pisz szybciej'' XD Ludzie! Ja czasem muszę coś zjeść, przespać się trochę, iść na zajęcia albo po zakupy, zacząć pisać pracę inżynierską! XD**

 **Ach i jeszcze jedno... pewna osoba na pewno zauważy, że hmm... zainspirowałam się jej fikiem... który napisała inspirując się moim fikiem, ogólnie inspiracja napędza inspirację... mam tylko nadzieje, że to nie problem? ;) (Och i przy okazji proszę nie bij za ten rozdział!)**

 **здрaвствуйте товарищ - Witaj towarzyszu! (ros.)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Znowu wyszedł mi jakiś taki długi rozdział... rany ja chcę już dojść do momentu w którym Feliks i Toris się spotkają, a tu jeszcze tyle rozdziałków przede mną... znaczy niby nie dużo ale ja jestem zdolna, rozciągnę to na kilka rozdziałów**

* * *

-Gdzie ja jestem?- wycharczał podnosząc się powoli z ziemi… czy czegokolwiek na czym wcześniej leżał, nie miał pojęcia co to mogło być, bo było tak ciemno, że nawet kiedy podsunął sobie swoją dłoń pod nos, nie mógł jej zobaczyć.

-Chociaż może lepsze pytanie… dlaczego jakby mam wrażenie, że już tu kiedyś byłem?- mruknął Feliks, zadrżał lekko czując powiew zimna, potarł swoje ramiona żeby się trochę rozgrzać, rozejrzał się dookoła szukając czegoś co wyróżniałoby się w ciemności. Dostrzegł jasną plamkę majaczącą gdzieś w oddali, podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po karku

-We wszystkich książkach jest, że iść w stronę światła w takich przypadkach to totalnie zły pomysł co nie?- powiedział poważnie rozważając tą opcję -Ale tak jakby nie mam wyboru… gorzej już chyba nie będzie… prawda?-

Wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w tamtą stronę, z braku lepszych opcji wolał jednak iść w stronę światła niż siedzieć w ciemnościach.

* * *

Arthur westchnął ciężko pocierając skronie, szykował się do niełatwej i bardzo ważnej rozmowy, do której potrzebował całego spokoju ducha jaki mógł z siebie wykrzesać. Było z tym znacznie łatwiej po wizycie Alfreda, może nie udało mu się uzyskać konkretnej pomocy, poza dostarczeniem okrętów wojennych, ale przynajmniej dostał od niego obietnicę… to już było coś.

No i… po tym drobnym załamaniu na które sobie pozwolił w jego obecności, było mu znacznie łatwiej, nawet jeśli czuł się z tym naprawdę głupio

-Cholerny szczyl…- mruknął zażenowany -Jeśli powie o tym komukolwiek to go zabije-

Ta sytuacja wydawała mu się co najmniej ironiczna, lata temu, to on opiekował się Alfredem i pomagał mu w najróżniejszych sytuacjach, teraz to on szukał pomocy u tego, którym się niegdyś zajmował.

-W tak krótkim czasie zrobił się taki niezależny… i silny… nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że tak się stanie- westchnął Anglia odchylając się w swoim fotelu -Uczeń przerósł mistrza huh?-

Musiał jednak przerwać swoje rozmyślania dotyczące Ameryki, miał do wykonania ważne zadanie… w dodatku bał się dokładniej przeanalizować uczucia które żywił do Alfreda, nie był pewny czy potrafił się do nich przyznać przed samym sobą.

Z głośnym westchnieniem podniósł słuchawkę i wykręcił numer, potrzebował sojuszników, musiał próbować wszelkich dostępnych sposobów.

-Halo?-

Arthur wziął głęboki wdech, miał nadzieje, że jego głos zabrzmi jak najbardziej neutralnie

-Witaj Rosjo z tej strony Anglia- powiedział obracając w palcach ołówek

-Ach Anglia~! Dawno się nie słyszeliśmy~ co skłoniło cię do tego żeby do mnie zadzwonić? Ostatnio kiedy się widzieliśmy nasze spotkanie przebiegło… w co najmniej chłodnej atmosferze- odparł Ivan lekko zaskoczony

-Taa… nie było to najcieplejsze spotkanie- przyznał Anglia -Dzwonię z pewną propozycją… i ostrzeżeniem-

-Ostrzeżeniem? Teraz mnie zainteresowałeś Anglia~- powiedział Rosja -Przed czym takim chciałbyś mnie ostrzec?-

-Przed Niemcami- powiedział Arthur

-Niemcy? Dlaczego chcesz mnie ostrzec przed moim sojusznikiem?- zapytał zdumiony Ivan

-Bo mam pewne podejrzenia, że ten wasz sojusz nie jest taki trwały jak zakładasz- stwierdził Arthur -Nie martwi cie to, że on wciąż rośnie w siłę? Ani to, że udowodnił już nie raz, że dla niego żadne traktaty nie mają większego znaczenia?-

-Hmm… niespecjalnie- odparł Rosja -Zresztą nie on jeden udowodnił, że zawarte przez niego układy są nic nie warte da?- Anglia ledwie powstrzymał się żeby nie cisnąć słuchawką o aparat, dobrze wiedział do czego pił Rosja, najwyraźniej ten błąd miał go prześladować przez resztę życia.

-Chodzi mi o to, że skoro większa część Europy Zachodniej znalazła się już pod kontrolą Niemiec, a reszta to dla niego żadne wyzwanie, to jedyne kierunki ekspansji jakie mu pozostały to południe… i wschód- powiedział Arthur siląc się na spokój

-Mhm~! Ale wiesz co Anglio… nie sądzę, żeby Niemcy miał zamiar zdradzić nasz sojusz i mnie zaatakować~. Nie jest tak głupi, żeby ze mną zadzierać~.- powiedział Ivan głosem w którym czaiła się groźba -Powiedz o co tak naprawdę ci chodzi?-

-Chcę żebyś dołączył do koalicji antyniemieckiej- powiedział prosto z mostu Anglia, zabawy słowne z Rosją nie miały sensu, przez chwilę po drugiej stronie trwała cisza, kiedy Arthur zaczął się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nie zerwało połączenia, rozległ się śmiech

-Słowo daje ostatnie dni są pełne niespodzianek~!- zaśmiał się Ivan -Najpierw Litwa wymyśla jakieś niedorzeczne pomysły, teraz ty składasz mi tą absurdalną propozycję-

Anglia ciekał cierpliwie, aż Rosji minie napad wesołości i trochę spoważnieje

-Więc chcesz, żebym to ja pierwszy zdradził ten sojusz i zaatakował Niemcy?- powiedział Ivan

-Nazwałbym to raczej uprzedzeniem faktów- stwierdził Arthur -Ale mniej więcej o to mi chodzi-

-Ach~! Nie uważasz, że to trochę bezczelne?- zapytal Rosja -Podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania, wraz z Francją zwracaliście się do mnie hmm… niezbyt miło. A teraz kiedy Francja został pokonany, a ty sam znalazłeś się w niebezpieczeństwie, składasz mi propozycję dołączenia do aliantów?-

-Przyznaje… popełniłem błąd… nie pierwszy zresztą- powiedział Anglia

-Pierwszym był ten który sprawił, że ta wojna miała szansę się rozwinąć da?- powiedział Ivan

-Tak- odparł Arthur, nie było sensu okłamywać się, że było inaczej -To był największy z nich, a jak sam zauważyłeś, znalazłem się w sytuacji, gdzie nie mogę sobie pozwolić na dalsze tak poważne błędy-

-Zaskakujesz mnie Anglio, kto by się spodziewał, że kiedykolwiek przyznasz się do błędu?- stwierdził Rosja -Ale mimo tego, że jestem pod wrażeniem, to nie przekonuje mnie do tego, żeby przystać na twoją propozycję, mam z Niemcami całkiem korzystny układ i nie zamierzam z niego zrezygnować-

-I nie niepokoją cię ruchy jego wojsk w pobliżu granicy którą sobie ustaliliście po podboju Polski?- zapytał Anglia

-Niezbyt- powiedział Ivan -Myślę, że Ludwig jest świadom tego, że na atak odpowiem, siłą znacznie większą niż jest w stanie opanować-

-Rozumiem- powiedział Arthur -W takim razie chyba już nie mamy o czym dyskutować, ale coś mi mówi, że jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy Rosjo-

-Jeśli ten dzień kiedykolwiek nadejdzie, osobiście cię przeproszę i przyznam ci rację, ale póki co żegnam… mam ważne spotkanie w Berlinie, nie chciałbym się spóźnić- powiedział Rosja odkładając słuchawkę

-Czyli póki co nadal jestem sam- powiedział Anglia po zakończeniu rozmowy -Ale niech mnie piekło pochłonie jeśli się poddam, nie mógłbym potem spojrzeć w oczy tym którzy walczyli do końca-

* * *

Wędrówka w stronę owego ''światła'' trwała znacznie dłużej, niż mógłby się spodziewać, było to nieco irytujące, ale do zniesienia, przynajmniej miał jakiś cel, zmrużył oczy kiedy znalazł się już bardzo blisko, jego źrenice nie były przystosowane do takiego natężenia światła.

-Och… chyba sobie ze mnie żartujecie- jęknął kiedy przekroczył granicę światła i ciemności -Nienawidzę szpitali!- miejsce w którym się znalazł do złudzenia przypominało recepcję w jakimś szpitalu, białe, czyste… takie… perfekcyjne.

-I gdzie do ciężkiej cholery podziały się moje ciuchy?!- krzyknął czerwieniąc się, kiedy zauważył, że nic na sobie nie ma -Totalnie mi się tu nie podoba-

-Och! Nowy?! To coś niecodziennego! Dawno nie mieliśmy nikogo nowego… tymczasowe ubranie masz na prawo od wejścia!- krzyknął jakiś głos, brzmiał dziwnie znajomo… i dobiegał chyba z jakiegoś zaplecza -Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę i cię oprowadzę!-

-Dobry Jezu!- zawołał łapiąc się za głowę kiedy zobaczył te tymczasowe ubrania o których wspominał głos -Nawet wdzianka są jak szpitalne piżamy! O nie ja stąd wychodzę!- odwrócił się w stronę ciemności z której przyszedł

-Nie radzę- głos znów się odezwał, tym razem znacznie bliżej -Chyba, że bardzo zależy ci na obróceniu się w nicość, mimo wszystko nie polecam tego rozwiązania-

-Gdzie ja w ogóle jestem? To jakiś dom wariatów czy co?- zapytał z irytacją zwracając się z powrotem w stronę 'recepcji' -Nie żeby coś ale chciałbym wyja… _o kurwa_ …- najwyraźniej jego najgorszy wróg postanowił prześladować go nawet tutaj… gdziekolwiek owo ''to'' się znajdowało

-Jaki zakręt?- mężczyzna który pojawił się w tym dziwnym pomieszczeniu uniósł brew -Czekaj ja cię znam…-

-Niemcy zapuścił włosy?- zapytał zdziwiony unosząc brew

-Niemcy? Jestem Germania… a tobie już mówiłem, że nie powinno cię tu być- powiedział facet który wyglądał zupełnie jak Ludwig tylko miał o wiele dłuższe włosy

* * *

To się nie mogło stać…

To z pewnością był tylko sen, kolejny pokręcony koszmar, których w obecnych czasach nie brakowało.

-Hej… Feliks… ty wciąż żyjesz prawda?- zapytał Toris z niepewnym uśmiechem i oczami pełnymi łez, nie miał pojęcia ile czasu już tak spędził, ale jak do tej pory nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie dość siły żeby podnieść się z podłogi -Nie mogłeś… nie możesz tak po prostu umrzeć… nie możesz… nie zgadzam się na to, żebyś mnie znowu zostawił!-

Już za pierwszym razem ból był nie do opisania

 _-Dobra robota Litwa, Estonia… możecie już odejść to wszystko na dziś- powiedział Rosja z uśmiechem odbierając od niego i od Eduarda plik dokumentów_

 _-Panie Rosjo… jeśli mogę zapytać…- zaczął niepewnie z lekko opuszczonym wzrokiem, ciężko było mu spojrzeć bezpośrednio w oczy Rosji_

 _-Hmm~? O co chodzi Litva?- zapytał Ivan_

 _-Chciałem zapytać… wydało mi się to dziwne…- wziął głębszy wdech -Ostatnio nie dostałeś żadnych dokumentów od… Polski- to imię z trudem przeszło mu przez gardło, wciąż jeszcze nie wybaczył Feliksowi tej zdrady, to przez niego tu był, to przez niego musiał znosić to wszystko_

 _-O czym ty mówisz Lietuva?- zapytał Ivan szczerze zdumiony -To ty nic nie wiesz?- Toris uniósł brew nie mając pojęcia o co chodzi, Rosja otworzył jeden z folderów i pokazał mu jeden z dokumentów._

 _Był spisany w dwóch językach, niemieckim i rosyjskim, opatrzony kilkoma różnymi pieczęciami i podpisany przez trzy różne kraje, Rosję, Austrię i Prusy_

 _-Ten kraj już nie istnieje- powiedział Rosja takim tonem jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie -Nie ma go na tym świecie, jak mógłbym dostawać dokumenty z kraju którego nie ma?-_

 _Estonia spojrzał na niego ze zmartwioną miną, ale do niego jakby to nie dotarło, przecież… nie minęło wcale tak dużo czasu od kiedy widział go po raz ostatni, nim Rosja zabrał go do siebie_

 _-Ach tak…- uśmiechnął się blado -Przepraszam proszę pana…- Ivan pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem po czym odszedł do swojego gabinetu_

 _-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Eduard nie spuszczając go z oka_

 _-Ech? Oczywiście, że tak… dlaczego miałoby nie być?- zapytał uśmiechając się nieco szerzej_

 _-Wydawałeś się… zaskoczony tą informacją… że jego już nie ma- powiedział Estonia cicho -Byliście ze sobą dość blisko, myślałem, że może…-_

 _-Wszystko w porządku Eduard- powiedział starając się brzmieć przekonująco_

 _-Och… skoro tak twierdzisz- mruknął Estonia -Chodź spóźnimy się na obiad- Litwa pokiwał głową i ruszył za bratem_

'' _Jak to przestał istnieć?''_

'' _Powinieneś totalnie zobaczyć swoją twarz! Wygląda przekomicznie!'' dłonie mu zadrżały, kiedy przypomniał sobie tamten dzień, wspomnienie tego uśmiechu nie wywołało w nim tego samego gniewu co zwykle, kiedy teraz o tym myślał, doszedł do wniosku, że wyglądał na nieco wymuszony, z upływem czasu docierało do niego więcej szczegółów. Śnieg w tamtym miejscu był czerwony._

'' _Do kogo należała cała ta krew?''_

Skulił się, opierając plecami o ścianę, starał się wciąż przekonać samego siebie, że nie powinien się tyle zamartwiać, w końcu jak mógł mówić o czymkolwiek na podstawie snu? Przecież to nie musiało oznaczać, że to co stało się we śnie, stało się w rzeczywistości. Tylko, że oprócz snu było też to uczucie… poczucie nagłego zerwania więzi, która narodziła się dawno temu, jak gdyby ktoś przeciął niewidzialną nić. Uczucie było… szokujące, gdyby miał próbować to do czegoś porównać, to jak gdyby nagle ktoś złamał mu rękę… albo gorzej.

-Jeśli… jeśli choć raz w życiu miałbym być naprawdę samolubny- zaszlochał cicho -Jeśli mogłoby się spełnić moje jedno, egoistyczne życzenie… niech on wróci… niech wróci do mnie… niech ten sen okaże się tylko snem-

* * *

-Już? To ja tu już kiedyś byłem?- zapytał zdumiony Feliks

-Ach no tak… zapomniałem, że zapomniałeś- powiedział mężczyzna który przedstawił się mu jako Germania -Będę musiał ci wszystko tłumaczyć jeszcze raz- westchnął ciężko, najwyraźniej niespecjalnie mu to odpowiadało -Dobra to ubierasz to, czy jednak wolisz paradować nago? To nie byłoby w sumie nic nowego, Rzymowi zdarza się to nadzwyczaj często- powiedział wskazując na długie koszule, które Polsce kojarzyły się wyłącznie ze szpitalną piżamą… albo sukienką co wcale nie było lepsze, wystarczało mu, że w męskich ciuchach innym zdarzało się pomylić go z kobietą.

-Och… okej chyba jednak wole piżamę- mruknął Feliks biorąc pierwszą z brzegu i zakładając ją na siebie, chyba trafił na rozmiar przeznaczony na kogoś znacznie większego, bo wisiało na nim jak na wieszaku.

-Dobra a teraz chodź miejmy już to za sobą, im krócej tu jesteś tym łatwiej będzie ci podjąć racjonalną decyzję- powiedział Germania prosząc gestem nieco naburmuszonego Polskę, by udał się za nim

-Jaką decyzję?- zapytał zdziwiony Feliks

-O tym czy tu zostajesz czy nie- odparł długowłosy klon Ludwiga -Wedle moich informacji naród polski jeszcze zupełnie nie wyginął, w dodatku mają bardzo poważny zamiar odzyskania swojego państwa, a to znaczy, że masz wybór, pozostać martwym, albo wracać tam na górę-

-Jak to martwym? Ja nie żyję?- zapytał zszokowany Polska

-Z technicznego punktu widzenia to tak, z tego co mi wiadomo zostałeś zastrzelony- oznajmił Germania zaglądając do jakiejś kartki

-O… och… chyba faktycznie było coś takiego- mruknął Feliks przesuwając dłonią po piersi, nic nie wyczuł… ale pamiętał ten ból

-Wiesz kiedy jest się personifikacją państwa, umieranie jest strasznie skomplikowane- stwierdził Germania

-No widzę… ląduje się w jakiejś ciemniej du… ciemności- zreflektował się Polska -A potem idzie się do szpitalnej rejestracji i ma się do wyboru sukienkę albo chodzenie nago-

-Nie o to mi chodzi- westchnął Germania -Poza tym mówiłem, że to jest tylko tymczasowe ubranie, jeśli zdecydujesz się tu zostać, to będziesz mógł chodzić w czym chcesz-

-No dooooobraaaa…- powiedział powoli Feliks ruszając za swoim przewodnikiem -No to czekam na wyjaśnienia-

-Będę się streszczał, bo nie lubię powtarzać tego samego kilka razy- stwierdził Germania -Na chwilę obecną znalazłeś się w miejscu do którego trafiają państwa które przestały istnieć, możesz to nazwać zaświatami jak ci pasuje…- zaczął wyprowadzając Polskę z ''rejestracji'', ku zdumieniu Feliksa nie znaleźli się w szpitalnym korytarzu, tylko w czymś w rodzaju arkady, która prowadziła chyba przez jakieś jezioro.

-Państwowe zaświaty…- mruknął Polska zamyślony -Brzmi jak nazwa jakiegoś urzędu…-

-Zazwyczaj oznacza to definitywny koniec danego kraju… za przykład niech posłuży Starożytny Rzym. Zazwyczaj po nich następują inne młodsze państwa, chociaż bywa po prostu, że inne kraje po prostu rosną kosztem poległego- kontynuował Germania -Jeśli chodzi o ciebie spełniasz dwa kryteria z trzech, które decydują o zupełnym końcu. Pierwsze to to, że umarłeś, drugie to twoje terytorium zostało zagarnięte, ale nie spełniasz trzeciego, a mianowicie twój naród wciąż istnieje i aktywnie próbuje odbudować swój kraj-

-Czyli technicznie rzecz ujmując… dopóki moi ludzie o mnie walczą, to jestem nieśmiertelny?- zapytał Feliks

-Nie nie jesteś, nie byłoby cię tutaj gdybyś był, daj mi dokończyć i słuchaj uważnie bo to nie jest takie proste- ochrzanił go Germania -Oprócz woli narodu, która notabene musi być naprawdę silna…-

-Och u moich ludzi chyba jest, chociaż pozostałe państwa po prostu twierdzą, że jesteśmy najzwyczajniej w świecie uparci jak osły… dobra dobra już nie przerywam- mruknął Polska widząc irytację na twarzy Germanii

-Dziękuje… wracając do tematu, oprócz woli narodu, wola samego państwa, w tym przypadku ciebie, musi też być odpowiednio silna… albo jak wolisz musisz być równie uparty co twoi ludzie- powiedział Germania -I nie to dalej nie oznacza, że jesteś nieśmiertelny- dodał unosząc dłoń kiedy Feliks otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć

-Ale mówiłeś, że mam wybór czy wrócić czy nie- powiedział Polska nieco zdezorientowany

-Rzecz w tym, że powrót nie jest taki prosty- powiedział Germania -I nie każdy kraj chce wracać, właściwie jesteś chyba jedynym takim przypadkiem, a w każdym razie jedynym który kojarzę-

-Zawsze musi być jakiś haczyk- westchnął Feliks

-Jest ich nawet kilka- stwierdził Germania pocierając palcami podbródek -Pierwszy to sama decyzja, czy decydujesz się próbować wrócić czy zostajesz. Drugi to taki, że jeżeli się zdecydujesz zostać, to nie będziesz mógł później zmienić zdania. A trzeci… cóż, jeśli zdecydujesz się wrócić, to wcale nie jest powiedziane, że ci się uda-

-Czy to ma coś wspólnego z obracaniem się w nicość o którym wcześniej wspomniałeś?- zapytał Polska, Germania pokiwał głową -No dobra to po kolei… co będzie jak wrócę?-

-Wtedy ''obudzisz się'' w miejscu w którym ''zasnąłeś''… albo po prostu tam gdzie znalazło się twoje ciało po śmierci- odparł Germania

-Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to sześć metrów pod ziemią- powiedział Feliks krzywiąc się

-Cóż wtedy raczej szybko byś tu wrócił- stwierdził Germania wzruszając ramionami

-A co zyskam jak tu zostanę?- zapytał Polska

-Wolność- powiedział krótko Germania, Feliks drgnął silnie na dźwięk tego słowa

Wolność… słowo które zawierało w sobie tyle obietnic, wartość którą cenił sobie tak bardzo… .

-Co przez to rozumiesz?- zapytał cicho Polska

-Wszystko- powiedział Germania -Tutaj możesz robić co chcesz, kiedy chcesz, jak długo chcesz… tutaj przestajesz być państwem, pozbywasz się ciężaru który się z tym wiąże. Nie ma tu wojen, głodu, chorób… ktoś chyba kiedyś określił takie miejsce jako utopia. I będąc tutaj faktycznie byłbyś nieśmiertelny i nikt nie decydowałby za ciebie w żadnej sprawie- spojrzał uważnie na młodszą nacje, widząc jakie wrażenie to na nim wywarło dodał -Dlatego ta decyzja jest taka trudna, dlatego rzadko kiedy ktoś decyduje się na powrót… myślą o tym, co czeka ich jeśli uda im się wrócić… i zazwyczaj stwierdzają, że to nie jest warte ryzyka-

Feliks skrzywił się z bólem, dobrze wiedział, że to co czeka go jeśli udałoby mu się wrócić, mogłoby się spodobać chyba wyłącznie masochiście… on wbrew pozorom nie miał takich zapędów.

-A co się stanie… tam na górze, gdybym został?- zapytał w końcu Polska

-Po prostu przestaniesz istnieć jako Państwo Polskie, twoje ciało się rozpadnie… twój naród albo podświadomie wyczuje, że ich opuściłeś i przestaną dążyć do odzyskania swojej niezależności… albo ich wola będzie na tyle silna, że narodzi się ktoś kto zajmie twoje miejsce- powiedział Germania

Feliks zasępił się, decyzja wbrew pozorom wcale nie była taka łatwa, przynajmniej dla niego, perspektywa wiecznych wakacji była bardzo kusząca, zwłaszcza jeśli brać pod uwagę, że ''tam na górze'' nic dobrego na niego nie czekało. Tutaj nie musiałby już być Polską… mógłby po prostu być Feliksem i robić na co miałby tylko ochotę. Zapewne każdy inny kraj na jego miejscu od razu zdecydowałby się, że nie warto ryzykować, jeśli w perspektywie miało się powrót do piekła… ale Feliks miał co najmniej dwa powody, żeby spróbować.

Jego ludzie przechodzili przez piekło dla niego, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą, nie mógł ich tak po prostu zostawić, wyrzuty sumienia dręczyłyby go przez resztę wieczności.

No i był ktoś jeszcze… ktoś bardzo dla niego ważny, ktoś kto na niego czekał… chociaż tego ostatniego nie był w stu procentach pewny.

-''Chyba jednak jestem masochistą''- pomyślał Feliks z westchnieniem -Cóż chyba mam naturalny talent do podejmowania najgorszych dla mnie decyzji- powiedział do Germanii -Może kiedy indziej skorzystam z oferty, jak już wspominałem jestem uparty jak… to znaczy mam bardzo silną wolę, moi ludzie mnie potrzebują, muszę jeszcze skopać Niemcom tyłek… nie wiem jeszcze jak ale jakoś na pewno się uda… mam kilka innych niedokończonych spraw… no i przede wszystkim mnie się nie da zastąpić, świat zbyt wiele by stracił gdybym sobie tak po prostu pozostał martwy-

-Coś podobnego mówiłeś poprzednim razem- stwierdził Germania z lekkim uśmiechem, zatrzymali się w momencie w którym arkada pod którą szli, rozwidliła się na dwie odnogi, jedna prowadziła w gęstą mgłę, druga do bardzo atrakcyjnie wyglądającego ogrodu -Faktycznie jesteś… specyficzny… jesteś pewny w stu procentach? Jeśli chociaż raz się zawahasz...-

-Tak tak wiem obrócę się w nicość- powiedział Polska przewalając oczyma -No nic będę już leciał, bo jeszcze się rozmyślę-

-To leć… ale jak znowu tu trafisz i będę ci musiał wszystko wyjaśniać, to chyba rzucę tą robotę- stwierdził Germania, wskazując młodszej nacji tą odnogę która prowadziła w mgłę

-Nie będę pamiętał, że tu byłem?- zapytał Feliks unosząc brew, ta mgła wcale mu się nie podobała… dlaczego droga powrotna nie mogła prowadzić przez ten ogród?

-Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że jesteś tu już drugi raz, a nie pamiętałeś niczego z tego co powiedziałem ci ostatnim razem- przypomniał mu Germania -Gdybyś pamiętał to byłoby to co najmniej kłopotliwe… przy każdej przeciwności losu kusiłoby cię żeby to zakończyć-

-Och… no tak- stwierdził Polska drapiąc się po karku -To chyba możesz iść na emeryturę, bo znając moje szczęście to trafię tu jeszcze kilka razy-

-Wątpię- powiedział Germania -Problem jest tutaj- powiedział przykładając palec do skroni -Śmierć nie jest czymś co psychika przyjmuje ze spokojem, teraz, tutaj tego nie czujesz, ale kiedy wrócisz, kiedy się obudzisz… pamiętasz co czułeś kiedy udało ci się to po raz pierwszy?-

-Czułem się… paskudnie- powiedział Feliks po chwili namysłu -Jakby świadom tego, że nie powinienem się obudzić… pamiętałem, że umarłem… a potem nagle znów się obudziłem. Przez jakiś czas miałem uczucie, że nie należę już do tamtego świata, ale coś zmusiło mnie do powrotu… jakbym położył się do łóżka po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy, a minutę później dostał solidnego kopa w tyłek, że mam wracać do pracy-

-Tym razem też tak będzie- ostrzegł go Germania -I z każdym kolejnym razem coraz gorzej i gorzej… do momentu w którym twoim jedynym pragnieniem byłoby zostać zniszczonym… nie będziesz już po prostu chciał własnej śmierci, tylko unicestwienia, wtedy gdy zginiesz po raz kolejny, po prostu znikniesz-

-Dobra rozumiem, w dużym skrócie mam się starać nie umrzeć znowu- podsumował Polska -Starać się na pewno będę, umieranie za bardzo koliduje z moim grafikiem-

-Cóż… tak to się przedstawia, skoro się zdecydowałeś to idź i lepiej dla ciebie żebyśmy nie musieli się już spotkać- powiedział Germania

-Tak tak już idę- westchnął teatralnie Feliks

-W piekleeee~!…- Polska zrobił przerażoną minę słysząc jak ktoś zaczyna śpiewać, nie pamiętał co prawda swojej poprzedniej wizyty tutaj, ale czuł, że jeśli zostanie tu dłużej jego uszy tego pożałują

-O Boże nie… idę stąd zanim dojdzie do drugiej zwrotki-

-Spokojnie, Starożytna Grecja ''uspokoi'' go zanim się rozkręci, ale fakt, lepiej żebyś już dłużej nie zwlekał, tutaj czas płynie inaczej niż na Ziemi, jak będziesz się ociągał to obudzisz się w przyszłym stuleciu… i pamiętaj, że jeśli ma ci się powieść, nie możesz się wahać ani przez sekundę- powtórzył Germania

-Tak tak, no to pa!- krzyknął Feliks bez dalszego ociągania się wbiegając w mgłę

-Słowo daje…- westchnął Germania -Wszystkie narody słowiańskie są takie? Jeśli tak to wschód Europy musi być bardzo… ciekawym miejscem-

* * *

Toris nie miał pojęcia ile godzin, czy może nawet dni, spędził na podłodze swojej łazienki, powalony rozpaczą, ale kiedyś musiał wstać, nie mógł spędzić reszty wieczności przytulając się do wanny. Kiedy minęła pierwsza fala żalu i poczucia straty, pojawiło się inne, równie silne i dające silną motywację do działania.

Palące pragnienie zemsty.

-To Niemcy… to wszystko wina Niemiec… i tego mężczyzny ze snu- powiedział cicho Litwa, to oni odebrali mu Feliksa, oni pozbawili go możliwości naprawienia wszystkiego! Nie mógł już uratować swojego partnera… ale wciąż mógł zabić tych którzy byli odpowiedzialni za całe to cierpienie.

Toris stanął powoli na nogi i opuścił łazienkę, musiał coś zjeść, przespać się chwilę, odzyskać nieco sił… .

Nadal chciał dostać się do Berlina, ale teraz miał inny cel.

* * *

Obudził się z krzykiem, chwytając się za pierś, ostatnie co pamiętał to Fleischer mierzący do niego z pistoletu i pociągający za spust. Wyraźnie poczuł jak pocisk przebija jego ciało… więc jakim cudem jeszcze żył?! Przesunął palcami po miejscu gdzie powinna znajdować się rana postrzałowa, ale wyczuł tylko niewielką bliznę w miejscu w którym dostał.

Feliks złapał się rękami za głowę z cichym jękiem, z jakiegoś powodu miał wrażenie, że nic nie było tak jak być powinno, z jakiegoś powodu wcale się nie cieszył, że się obudził… zresztą kto by się cieszył gdyby w perspektywie miał kolejne ''badania''.

Rozejrzał się wokół chcąc się nieco rozeznać w sytuacji, był w swoim pokoju, słońce powoli zachodziło, kładąc na podłodze długie cienie. Dalej miał na sobie tylko spodnie które dała mu Czechy. Spojrzał na swoje ciało na tyle na ile mógł wykręcić głowę, na nadgarstkach miał blizny po poparzeniach, pamiątki po porażeniu prądem, niemal cała reszta jego ciała, od ramion po plecy usiana była mniejszymi bądź większymi bliznami po nożu, albo uderzeniach bata.

Feliks ukrył twarz w dłoniach, trzęsąc się jak w febrze, było mu zimno, ale nie to powodowało drgawki… tylko to paskudne uczucie, że coś tu nie pasuje… że on tu nie pasuje. Pamiętał jeszcze coś… sny… kolejne fragmenty tego co działo się w Europie… i coś czego wcześniej nie widział. Francja siedzący przy stoliku z grobową miną, z kieliszkiem wina w ręku, patrzący na majaczącą w oddali Wieżę Eiffla. Anglia z twarzą wykrzywioną bólem, patrzący na niebo na którym ścierały się samoloty. Ameryka który miał wyjątkowo poważną minę, najwyraźniej myślał o czymś niezwykle ważnym. Litwa patrzący w okno swojego pokoju z wyjątkowo zaciętą miną… Polska rzadko go takim widywał, taką minę miał chyba tylko wtedy gdy był o coś naprawdę wściekły. Zastanawiał go wyraz jego oczu, były jednocześnie pełne złości i rozpaczy, musiało stać się coś co naprawdę wytrąciło go z równowagi.

Na większość tych snów nie potrafił znaleźć wytłumaczenia, nie miał pojęcia co dręczyło nacje które w nich widział. Z wyjątkiem tego snu o Anglii, to akurat było dość jasne, zapewne teraz to on został celem Niemiec, a główne uderzenie odbywało się z powietrza.

Polska się zamyślił, o ile dobrze pamiętał spora część jego oddziałów uciekła właśnie do Anglii, ale we śnie nie widział, żeby którykolwiek z jego ludzi brał udział w powietrznych walkach… a przecież niektórzy jego chłopcy potrafili całkiem nieźle latać.

-Może…- skrzywił się słysząc własny głos, był mocno zachrypnięty jakby dawno go nie używał -Może Arthurowi brakuje maszyn? A może… może nie przyszło mu do głowy, że nie tylko on ma dobrych pilotów w swojej armii… tylko jak mu zasugerować żeby pozwolił innym… hmm-

W jego głowie zaczynał formować się pewien pomysł, myślenie o teraźniejszości w znacznym stopniu pomagało mu pozbyć się tego poczucia… wyobcowania, więc uznał, że najlepsze co mógł teraz zrobić to znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie.

Najpierw musiał się przebrać, na szczęście na drugiej połowie łóżka, leżał jego mundur, z karteczką od Czech, że nieco doprowadziła go do porządku, faktycznie prezentował się lepiej niż kiedy miał go na sobie po raz ostatni.

-No dobra Feliks… nie wiesz co się dzieje i nie masz pojęcia jak się dowiedzieć co się stało… więc pora zrobić coś spontanicznego, jak nie wiesz co robić albo jak to zrobić, to rób na czuja- mruknął powoli łapiąc równowagę na nogach po tym jak już się ubrał, był taki zesztywniały, jakby co najmniej kilka dni przeleżał nieruchomo.

-Ale do tej konkretnej spontaniczności potrzebuje jednak pomocy- powiedział cicho wyglądając ostrożnie na korytarz, wiedział do kogo się zwrócić, tylko gdzie tej osoby miał teraz szukać…

-Obstawiam kuchnię- stwierdził po kilku minutach namysłu -Tylko tym razem bez żadnych postojów i ze zwracaniem większej uwagi na otoczenie-

Uznał, że nie ma zbytniego sensu się skradać i tak nie miał pojęcia jaka teraz sytuacja panowała w posiadłości, a nie chciał na siebie zwracać zbytniej uwagi… to jest większej niż zwykle. Kiedy przechodził obok salonu, usłyszał głos Austrii i kilka innych które niezbyt kojarzył, podczas przejścia przez hol, zauważył przy drzwiach Danię, który na jego szczęście nie zauważył jego.

-''Bingo''- pomyślał z ulgą kiedy w kuchni natknął się na osobę której szukał

-Cześć siostra jest sprawa- powiedział zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi do kuchni

-Jezu!- wystraszona Czechy przyłożyła sobie dłoń do piersi o mały włos nie upuszczając talerzy które niosła -Feliks! Nie strasz mnie tak debilu! W końcu się obudziłeś! Ileż można spać do kurwy i nędzy?!-

-Spać?- zapytał zdziwiony Polska -Spałem?-

-Tak spałeś idioto! Kilka dni po tym, jak znów gdzieś cię wcięło na parę dni, przyszedł do nas ten jebnięty doktorek i mówił, że jesteś bardzo zmęczony, odpoczywasz w swoim pokoju, mamy nie próbować cię budzić, a jak już sam wstaniesz, to mamy do niego zadzwonić i go poinformować- powiedziała Czechy dość wrogim tonem

-Czemu jesteś na mnie taka zła?- zapytał zdziwiony Feliks -Bo spałem… w sumie nie wiem ile?-

-Nie, jestem na ciebie zła bo jesteś pierdolonym, niewdzięcznym, egoistycznym dupkiem!- powiedziała brunetka odkładając talerze i dźgając go boleśnie palcem w pierś -I idiotą w dodatku!-

-Czym sobie zasłużyłem na te bezpodstawne oskarżenia?- zapytał blondyn odsuwając się kilka kroków do tyłu i unosząc ręce w obronnym geście

-Bezpodstawne taaa jasne… mogę zrozumieć to, że masz uraz do Słowacji, w końcu cię zaatakował w czasie inwazji, ale myślałam, że masz chociaż na tyle rozumu, żeby w obecnej sytuacji, przestać się rzucać o Śląsk! W ogóle myślałam, że skoro oboje utknęliśmy w tym bagnie, to będziemy się nawzajem wspierać, ale wychodzi na to, że jaśnie pan Polska znów wykorzystuje dobroć innych!- powiedziała Czechy jednocześnie złym i urażonym tonem

-Ale o co ci chodzi?! Po co miałbym się rzucać o Śląsk, skoro na chwile obecną mój kraj nawet nie istnieje?!- zapytał nieco zirytowany Feliks, nagle coś wpadło mu do głowy -Czy tobie chodzi o to co mówiłem o tobie i Słowacji Fleischerowi?-

-Dokładnie o to dupku!- syknęła Czechy -A myślałam, że trochę wydoroślałeś przez te wszystkie stulecia, ale widocznie się pomyliłam!-

-A zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mówiłem tego na poważnie?!- warknął Polska -Ach czekaj rozumiem, wolisz wierzyć temu psychopacie, niż własnemu bratu!-

-Taaak?! To niby po co miałbyś mówić coś takiego, jeśli to nie było na poważnie?!- zapytała Czechy unosząc brew

-Może po to, żeby ciebie co jakiś czas nie ''wcinało na parę dni''?!- zasugerował Feliks ze złością -Co ty sobie myślisz kretynko?! Że jak przyjeżdża ten psychopata, to wybieramy się razem na piknik żeby poplotkować?! Po jego pierwszej wizycie wyglądałem ci na zachwyconego jego uwagą i troską?!-

-Czy ty mnie nazwałeś kretynką?- zapytała Czechy niskim głosem

-Tak bo tym razem ci się totalnie należy!- syknął Feliks podwijając rękaw kurtki i pokazując jej poparzony nadgarstek -To dostałem w zamian za to, że próbowałem sprawić, żeby Fleischer uwierzył, że nie ma nikogo, kto byłby mi drogi! Naturalnie wszystko poszło się chrzanić kiedy poszedł zweryfikować moją wersję z wersjami innych! Ale będę miał na uwadze, że też chcesz zobaczyć jak to jest kiedy ktoś łamie ci palce, albo razi prądem bo nie odpowiadasz na jego pytania…-

-Ja… Feliks ja przepraszam…- Czechy wyglądała na zszokowaną -Nie miałam pojęcia… poprzednio nie mówiłeś co tam się działo… ani dlaczego...-

-Wiesz nie bardzo było się czym chwalić- stwierdził Polska z ironią -I nie bardzo miałem ochotę na zwierzenia… i co Włochy też uważa mnie za dupka, bo powiedziałem coś zupełnie innego niż myślałem?-

-Nie… masz szczęście bo Feliciano dostał od swojego szefa telefon, że ma wracać, więc nie miał dużo czasu dla tego psychopaty- powiedziała Czechy -Słuchaj naprawdę mi przykro… powinnam była się domyśleć, że doktorek coś kręci, ale… wiesz bardzo przekonująco kłamiesz… a potem spałeś tak długo-

-Dobra dobra po prostu o tym zapomnijmy, ostatnie czego nam trzeba w tym domu wariatów- westchnął Feliks -Przy okazji dzięki za ratowanie mojego munduru… a tak a propo ile czasu… spałem?-

-Tydzień, chociaż szczerze powiedziawszy, to chyba pobiłeś jakiś rekord. Ten psychol musiał cię naprawdę wymęczyć tym razem- powiedziała Czechy, ulżyło jej, że Feliks postanowił puścić to nieporozumienie w niepamięć… jak się zawziął to potrafił się wściekać naprawdę długo

-Tydzień?!- zapytał Polska z przerażeniem, chyba nawet Grecja nie potrafił spać cały tydzień bez przerwy! Znów przypomniał sobie ostatnie spotkanie z Fleischerem, to o czym rozmawiali i ten postrzał… już wiedział czemu czuł się tak nieswojo, tak samo czuł się po tym jak obudził się w domu Rosji po Trzecim Rozbiorze.

Był martwy przez całe siedem dni, wyglądało na to, że eksperyment Fleischera się powiódł, co otwierało przed nim nowe możliwości jeśli chodziło o torturowanie go.

-Ej Feliks wszystko w porządku? Zrobiłeś się strasznie blady- powiedziała Czechy ze zmartwieniem

-T-tak… wszystko… jest dobrze…- wymamrotał Polska czując jak ciarki przechodzą mu po plecach

-Wspominałeś coś, że jest sprawa?- zapytała nagle brunetka -No wiesz… po tym jak tu wszedłeś i zanim zaczęłam na ciebie wrzeszczeć…- dodała kiedy blondyn spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem

-Ach… no tak… potrzebuje twojej pomocy w pewnym dość ważnym przedsięwzięciu- powiedział Feliks odrzucając na ten moment nieprzyjemne myśli

-Czy to jakiś durny i niebezpieczny plan, który nas oboje może wpędzić do grobu?- zapytała Czechy

-Durny nie… niebezpieczny tak, ale bardzo dla mnie ważny- powiedział Polska -''A z grobu dopiero co wróciłem i nie śpieszy mi się z powrotem''- dodał w myślach.

-Dobra jeśli nie chodzi o urządzenie jakiegoś powstania w tym domu, to wchodzę w to, jestem ci coś winna za bezpodstawne oskarżenia- powiedziała Czechy

-Potrzebuje gdzieś zadzwonić, jedyny telefon w tym domu jest w biurze Niemiec, potrzebuje kogoś kto stanie na czatach- powiedział Feliks

* * *

 **Hej hej zgadnijcie co?!**

 **Najwyraźniej brakuje mi piątej klepki bo myślę czy by nie zacząć pisać kolejnego opowiadania! Tym razem takiego konkretnego romansu, z moją ulubioną parką oczywiście, w czasach... tak kilkaset lat wstecz ._.**

 **Chyba pójdę pobawić się opcją tworzenia ankiet na tej stronie.**

 **Gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał _curva_ to po włosku zakręt o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, włoski wywodzi się z łaciny, myślę, że Germania mógł znać łacinę :v**


	18. Chapter 17

**Tym razem rozdział wyszedł mi raczej mało obfity w akcję... taki trochę przegadany... no ale już wkrótce zacznie się dziać trochę więcej ciekawych rzeczy~!**

* * *

-Zaczynam żałować, że się na to zgodziłam- mruknęła Czechy

-Hej ty masz tylko patrzeć czy nikt nie idzie, to ja tu proszę się o śmierć jeśli ktoś mnie nakryje- stwierdził Polska

-Ha ha ha… i myślisz, że Niemcy się nie domyśli, jeśli cię złapie, że ci pomagam?- zapytała ponuro brunetka -W ogóle na jakiej podstawie uznałeś, że jestem najlepszą osobą którą możesz włączyć do swojego planu?-

-W tym domu tobie mogę ufać najbardziej- powiedział Feliks -Nawet jeśli nawrzeszczałaś na mnie bez powodu- syknął głośno kiedy zaciął się nożem, possał zranionego palca patrząc z niechęcią na nóż, wszystko w tym domu było przeciw niemu.

-Czyli jednak dalej jesteś o to zły- westchnęła Czechy przewalając oczyma

-Nie jestem, ale mam całe tony wrodzonej złośliwości, więc jeszcze przez jakiś czas będę ci to wypominał- stwierdził Polska, kiedy się upewnił, że krew przestała już lecieć, wrócił do obierania ziemniaków.

On i Czechy zostali oddelegowani przez Austrię do przygotowania obiadu, więc mieli jedną z nielicznych okazji żeby spokojnie porozmawiać i dopracować szczegóły dostania się do telefonu, od kilku dni starali się wyczekać na odpowiednią okazję, co nie było takie proste bo Ludwig ostatnio często bywał w domu, z racji, że nie brał bezpośredniego udziału w nalotach na Anglię. Z plotek które krążyły wśród nacji zgromadzonych pod dachem Niemiec, wynikało, że następne posunięcie Trzeciej Rzeszy będzie naprawdę dużym przedsięwzięciem, zdania były podzielone, niektórzy twierdzili, że chodziło o inwazję na Wielką Brytanię po tym jak Królewskie Siły Powietrzne zostaną pokonane, inni wskazywali na wschód.

Feliksa cieszyło tylko tyle, że przynajmniej Niemcy był zbyt zajęty, żeby systematycznie spuszczać mu łomot, ale i tak na wszelki wypadek wolał mu nie wchodzić w drogę.

-Dlaczego nie poprosiłeś Belgii? Myślę, że ona z radością utarłaby nosa Ludwigowi… zresztą chyba każde państwo chciałoby się jakoś odegrać- powiedziała Czechy pilnując pieczeni i mieszając sos

-Bo jej nie znam- burknął cicho Feliks

-I po prostu z tego powodu jej nie ufasz, czy chodzi o twoją chorobliwą nieśmiałość?- zapytała brunetka, spojrzała z ukosa na brata kiedy jej nie odpowiedział -Albo to i to- westchnęła -Boże jakim cudem udało ci się zawrzeć unie z Litwą? Obaj jesteście tak biegli w wyznawaniu uczuć, jak Anglia w gotowaniu… no chyba, że coś sobie chlapnąłeś na odwagę, jak się trochę wypijesz to jesteś odważniejszy-

-Z-zamknij się…- mruknął Polska czerwony po same uszy -Byłem trzeźwy…-

-Hmm… skoro tak… w takim razie stawiam, że przy waszym pierwszym spotkaniu, zachowywałeś się całkiem przyzwoicie… do czasu kiedy nie wiedziałeś co jeszcze powiedzieć i wystrzeliłeś z czymś tak głupim, że wszystkim szczeny opadły do samej podłogi- starała się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok miny Polski, ale już wkrótce zaczęła niekontrolowanie chichotać, chyba trafiła w samo sedno

-Węgry miała rację- wykrztusiła ignorując mordercze spojrzenie brata -Rozmowa o twoim życiu uczuciowym to świetna rozrywka- spojrzała na Feliksa starając się zachować powagę -Czymkolwiek to było… przeżył to? W sensie, że Litwa?- zagryzła wargę czując, że przegrywa z kolejnym napadem śmiechu

-No przecież widziałaś go na zebraniu międzynarodowym zanim zaczęła się wojna- mruknął Feliks starając sobie nie poobcinać palców przy kilku ostatnich ziemniakach -Wyglądał ci wtedy na martwego?-

-A skąd wiesz, że on wtedy był jak ciebie nie było?- zapytała Czechy -I dlaczego cie wtedy nie było?-

-Zapytałem Węgry, a nie było mnie bo byłem zajęty obroną Warszawy przed bolszewikami… i chyba dobrze, że mnie nie było, bo wtedy sprawa z Wilnem była ciągle świeża, więc pewnie zamordowałby mnie na miejscu, zwłaszcza gdyby mnie posadzili obok niego- odparł Polska -Pewnie miał niezłą radochę mogąc obserwować jak Ivan znowu próbuje mi dokopać-

-Hmm… nie wyglądał mi na radosnego, wiesz ta konferencja trwała jakoś wyjątkowo długo, kiedy dotarła do nas wieść, że wygrałeś decydującą bitwę, wyglądało mi raczej na to, że poczuł ogromną ulgę- stwierdziła Czechy -Mów co chcesz, ale myślę, że przyjechał na tamto spotkanie bo chciał z tobą pogadać, wcale nie musiał tam być-

-Taa… chciał pogadać, telefonu nie chciał ode mnie odebrać, ale nie miałby nic przeciwko rozmowie twarzą w twarz- mruknął Feliks -Ulżyło mu pewnie dlatego, że Ivana po prostu nie znosił bardziej-

-Wiesz czasami rozmowa w cztery oczy jest łatwiejsza niż przez telefon, głównie dlatego, że nie możesz jej tak po prostu zakończyć rzucając słuchawkę- powiedziała Czechy

-Albo możesz wydrapać rozmówcy oczy- zasugerował Polska

-Z takim podejściem to daleko nie zajedziesz- stwierdziła brunetka zbolałym tonem -Rozmawialiście w ogóle po tym całym wielkim litewskim fochu?-

-Mmm… tak- mruknął Feliks -Zadzwoniłem do niego zanim Niemcy zdobył Warszawę- o swoich snach nie musiał jej opowiadać…

-I?- zapytała zaintrygowana Czechy, uwielbiała dramaty romantyczne, a to, że Feliks jeszcze nie uznał, że ma dość rozmowy na ten temat i nie zamilkł na Amen, uznała za dopust Boży, z którego miała zamiar skorzystać

-Pogadaliśmy chwilę, dał mi wyjaśnić parę spraw… po jego tonie wywnioskowałem, że chyba nawet trochę się stęsknił… a potem wpadli Niemcy i Rosja, żeby spuścić mi serdeczny łomot i tyle było naszej rozmowy po prawie dwudziestu latach milczenia- powiedział Polska

-Awww…- jęknęła Czechy -Ale wracając do oryginalnego tematu, powiedziałeś coś durnego, jaka była reakcja Litwy?-

-Hmm…- mruknął Feliks zamyślając się na chwilę -Zemdlał-

-Że co?!- Czechy zgięła się wpół ze śmiechu -To coś ty mu powiedział?!-

-Nie twój interes siostra- powiedział blondyn z irytacją -A oryginalnym tematem było, dlaczego poprosiłem o pomoc akurat ciebie, a nie moje problemy uczuciowe! Totalnie nie wiem dlaczego ja w ogóle z tobą o tym rozmawiam!- brunetka zaklęła w duchu, chyba to było tyle jeśli chodziło o zaspokajanie ciekawości.

-Zajęłabyś się własnym życiem uczuciowym- stwierdził Polska płucząc obrane ziemniaki i wrzucając je do garnka

-Chybiona kpina, dobrze wiesz, że nikogo nie mam, chyba, że żartem miał być właśnie ten fakt- stwierdziła Czechy niewzruszona

-Jak na moje Luksemburg wpadł ci w oko- powiedział Feliks

-No chyba jednak nie- powiedziała Czechy ale zarumieniła się lekko

-Wyglądasz na znacznie weselszą kiedy dostajecie razem jakieś zadania do wykonania- drążył dalej Polska szczerząc zęby, teraz nadeszła jego kolej na złośliwości -Może pójdę się z nim zamienić, on ci pomoże z obiadem, a ja się zajmę myciem okien?-

-A Holandia?- zapytała Czechy nastawiając do gotowania, obrane przez brata ziemniaki

-Meh, za bardzo skupiony na kasie i zupełnie nie w twoim typie- uznał blondyn myjąc ręce -Myślę, że Luksemburg bardziej do ciebie pasuje-

-Nie o to mi chodzi i skończ już ten temat!- syknęła brunetka -Chodziło mi o osoby które mógłbyś poprosić o pomoc!-

-Unikasz tematu, czyli coś jest na rzeczy- stwierdził Feliks kiwając głową w zrozumieniu -Czechy się zakochała, to bardzo ważne wydarzenie…-

-Powiedz jeszcze słowo na ten temat a wpakuje ci to do gardła- powiedziała Czechy grożąc mu wielką drewnianą łyżką

-No dobra dobra- westchnął Polska przewalając oczyma -A tym razem naprawdę wracając do oryginalnego tematu, jeśli nie chcesz mi pomagać, to trudno sam to zrobię-

-Nie mówię, że ci nie chcę pomóc, tylko zastanawiam się czy nie lepiej poprosić o pomoc kogoś jeszcze, na pewno ktoś by się znalazł, pod tym dachem chyba każdy ma powód żeby utrudnić Niemcom życie- stwierdziła brunetka -Na przykład Słowacja, nie wiem czemu kazałeś nic mu o tym nie mówić-

-I każdy ma powód żeby nie utrudniać własnego życia- odparł blondyn -Nie zauważyłaś przypadkiem, że jestem tu przez niektórych tratowany jak trędowaty albo coś? Wszyscy wiedzą, że zadając się ze mną, mogą podpaść Ludwigowi, więc przezornie wolą trzymać się z daleka, śmiem twierdzić, że znajdą się tacy którzy będą chcieli moim kosztem podlizać się gospodarzowi… a Słowacja…- Feliks westchnął cicho -On podpadł mi w momencie w którym świadomie i dobrowolnie zaatakował i uszczknął co nieco z moich terenów podczas inwazji Niemiec… nie ufam mu tak jak dawniej-

-No dobra, czyli dalej jest nas dwoje- podsumowała Czechy -Kiedy chcesz się za to zabrać?-

-Jutro- stwierdził Polska -Podobno jutro Niemiec ma nie być cały dzień, zdaje się, że chodzi o jakieś sprawy dyplomatyczne, mam tylko nadzieje, że doktor-psychopata nie wpadnie znów znienacka...-

-A godzina?- spytała Czechy -A o Fleischera nie musisz się na razie martwić, został co prawda poinformowany, że już się obudziłeś, ale podobno jest teraz zbyt zajęty, żeby tu przyjechać-

-Którakolwiek, którą uznam za odpowiednią- powiedział Feliks, wieść o tym, że na razie nie musiał obawiać się ''wizyty lekarskiej'' sprawiła mu znaczną ulgę -Chyba najlepiej gdzieś w okolicach obiadu, mniejsza szansa, że ktoś się napatoczy przez przypadek-

-Niech ci będzie- westchnęła brunetka -A teraz idź powiedz Austrii, że obiad będzie gotowy za pół godziny-

-Tak jest pani kapitan- mruknął Polska salutując, przy samych drzwiach przystanął jakby coś sobie przypomniał -Hej Czechy…-

-Tak?- zapytała Czechy patrząc na brata z uniesioną brwią

-Nie zaprzeczyłaś, że się zakochałaś~- powiedział Feliks szczerząc zęby i poruszając brwiami w górę i w dół -Chyba powinienem wspomnieć o tym Węgrom jak ją spotkam~- po tych słowach w okamgnieniu zamknął za sobą drzwi do kuchni, po drugiej stronie usłyszał głośne przekleństwo i stukot łyżki odbijającej się od drewnianych drzwi.

* * *

Austrię znalazł w salonie przy pianinie, zazwyczaj tam siedział kiedy nie miał nic do roboty, odchrząknął cicho żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę

-Obiad będzie gotowy za pół godziny- oznajmił z obojętną miną

-Dobrze- powiedział Roderich kiwając głową -Na razie możesz iść do siebie, po obiedzie masz posprzątać piwnicę numer pięć, trzeba zrobić miejsce na więcej zapasów żywności- Polska przyjął polecenie z cichym pomrukiem, nie wnikał po co Ludwigowi w domu tyle konserw i innego długoterminowego żarcia, przynajmniej będzie mógł pobyć sam, wraz z przybyciem Belgii, Holandii i Luksemburga w posiadłości Niemiec zaczęło się robić coraz bardziej tłoczno, co go stresowało, nie lubił tłumów… zwłaszcza ludzi których nie znał.

Bez słowa poszedł do swojego pokoju, zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było wygodne, posiadało własną łazienkę, wielkie łóżko i kilka ładnie zdobionych komód, szafkę nocną… nienawidził tego miejsca z całego serca. Pokój który przydzielił mu Fleischer był dla niego więzieniem i symbolem upokorzenia, wygoda i estetyka nie zmieniały tego, że w oknach zainstalowane były kraty, nie sprawiały, że czuł się lepiej, nie zmniejszały bólu fizycznego i psychicznego, które odczuwał po każdej serii ''badań''.

Ale nie miał innego miejsca w którym mógłby pobyć sam ze sobą i wszystkim co go prześladowało.

Zaciskając zęby osunął się po drzwiach na podłogę, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, kotłowało się w nim tyle różnych emocji, chyba wszystkie tak dalekie od pozytywnych jak tylko się dało. Nie rozumiał tego nic a nic… dlaczego cały świat się na niego uwziął? Dlaczego Niemcy aż tak bardzo uwziął się na niego? Żaden inny kraj w tym domu nie musiał znosić tyle co on, żaden z nich nie rozumiał tego przez co musiał przechodzić każdego dnia…

-Nienawidzę tego… tego miejsca, tej bezczynności, tego obrywania za samo istnienie… ciągłego mieszania z błotem, tego, że Niemcom wszystko uchodzi płazem, tej niesprawiedliwości…- wyszeptał zaciskając palce na włosach -Nienawidzę siebie…- szepnął pociągając cicho nosem -Tego, że jestem taki bezsilny…- ściągnął rękawice i sięgnął do swoich pleców, przesunął palcami po jednej z krawędzi znaku który miał wycięty na plecach. Już od jakiegoś czasu piętno przestało się goić, pulsowało nieustannym bólem narastającym przy niemal każdym poruszeniu, przypominającym mu o tym, jak bardzo jest żałosny i jak niewiele jest warty. Czy był jeszcze jakiś powód, żeby walczyć… może powinien po prostu odpuścić… kogo by zabolało gdyby świat zubożał o jedno nieistotne państwo?

Z tych rozmyślań wyrwał go dzwonek wzywający na obiad, potrząsnął głową i wstał, nie… jeszcze nie mógł się poddać, jeszcze miał coś do zrobienia.

* * *

-Rosja chyba uznał, że nie powinien jednak zostawiać mnie samopas- mruknął Toris krążąc powoli po swoim salonie, łypnął ponuro na dwóch sowieckich żołnierzy obserwujących go uważnie, czuł się jak zwierzę w klatce.

Od czasu kiedy Ivan odkrył jego zapiski dotyczące zamiaru udania się do Berlina, zwiększył straże pilnujące go co najmniej dwukrotnie, w dodatku na czas swojej wizyty u Niemiec, zarządził mu areszt domowy. To niezbyt dobrze wpłynęło na samopoczucie Torisa, ograniczanie jego wolności dolewało oliwy do palącej żądzy zemsty na tych którzy odebrali mu Feliksa, zwłaszcza ten mężczyzna ze snu... chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł tak silną żądze mordu, sama myśl o tym człowieku sprawiała, że miał ochotę dorwać go w swoje ręce i rozszarpać na strzępy.

Strażnicy nieco pomogli mu ochłonąć, musiał przyznać, że całkiem celnie strzelali...

Litwa potarł lekko ramię i usiadł w fotelu żeby dać odpocząć bolącej nodze, wyjście stąd tak po prostu nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

-''Muszę chwilę poczekać… poudawać chwilę grzecznego chłopca, a jak tylko Rosja nieco zmniejszy ilość strażników, brać się do roboty''- pomyślał, nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że to była też jego wina… gdyby tylko nie zwlekał tyle czasu… tym razem miał zamiar skorzystać z pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji.

-''Najwyżej mnie zastrzelą...''- stwierdził pocierając oczy ze zmęczeniem, potrzebował odrobiny snu… ostatnio nie miał go zbyt wiele

-''Hej Feliks… czy jeśli po prostu dam się zabić, trafię tam gdzie ty?''- pomyślał kiedy jego powieki same z siebie zaczęły opadać, to chyba nie byłoby takie złe... móc zniknąć razem z Polską...

* * *

-Och zapomniałam poruszyć jeszcze jedną istotną kwestie- powiedziała cicho Czechy kiedy oboje z Feliksem sprawdzali czy teren wokół gabinetu Ludwiga jest czysty

-No to w porę siostra, o co chodzi tym razem?- zapytał Polska wychylając się zza rogu

-Jak ty chcesz tam wejść? Niemcy zawsze zamyka ten pokój na klucz- mruknęła brunetka

-To akurat jest najmniejszy problem- stwierdził Feliks wyciągając z kieszeni kawałek drutu

-Znowu naczytałeś się jakichś powieści sensacyjnych?- zapytała Czechy patrząc na drut z powątpiewaniem

-Nie ale za to mam sporo praktyki we wpraszaniu się tam gdzie nie trzeba, i wypraszaniu się skąd nie chcą mnie wypuścić- odparł blondyn podchodząc ostrożnie do drzwi i oglądając zamek, wygiął drucik w odpowiedni sposób i zaczął grzebać w środku

-Zwłaszcza dobrze idzie ci wpraszanie się oknem do cudzego domu- stwierdziła z przekąsem Czechy , do dziś pamiętała jedną z wizyt swojego brata, prawie dostała wtedy zawału ze strachu

-Albo drzwiami… w środku nocy- powiedział Polska z językiem między zębami, całe szczęście zamek nie był zbyt skomplikowany i już po chwili drzwi stały otworem

-Wiesz co… zaczynam się ciebie bać… jak wrócę do domu to chyba pozakładam dodatkowe zabezpieczenia w drzwiach- stwierdziła Czechy

-Nic ci to nie da, możesz zapytać Torisa, on chyba wie najlepiej, że jak Feliks uprze się, że chce gdzieś wejść to Feliks tam wchodzi i koniec- powiedział Polska chowając drucik do kieszeni -Dobra no to zaczynamy-

-Na moje oko mamy maksymalnie pięć do dziesięciu minut, zanim ktoś się zorientuje, że nie ma nas na obiedzie- powiedziała Czechy -Lepiej się streszczaj-

Feliks bez słowa wsunął się do gabinetu i zamknął za sobą drzwi, rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu z lekkim obrzydzeniem

-''Ktoś mu powinien zrobić przemeblowanie''- stwierdził patrząc na te wszystkie symbole których obecnie używała Trzecia Rzesza -''To wywaliłbym w pierwszej kolejności''- stwierdził, patrząc na ogromny portret szefa Ludwiga.

Pokręcił głową, nie miał czasu rozwodzić się nad estetyką tego pomieszczenia, potrzebował tylko telefonu, podszedł do biurka i złapał za słuchawkę szybko wykręcając numer, stukając niecierpliwie palcem w blat czekał aż ktoś odbierze.

-Mam nadzieje, że to ważne- powiedział rozdrażniony Arthur idąc w stronę telefonu -Słucham?- warknął podnosząc słuchawkę, jeśli to znowu Niemcy, to mógł się wypchać. Ostatnio Anglia stale chodził rozdrażniony i poddenerwowany, przez naloty nie miał chwili spokoju, a sprawy zaczynały przybierać zły obrót, mimo systematycznego niszczenia zaplecza przemysłowego, fabryki dostarczały dość samolotów, żeby zastąpić te zestrzelone… ale gorzej było z ludźmi, zaczynało brakować mu doświadczonych pilotów, a Niemcy wciąż atakował znacznymi siłami.

-Hej Arthur mam totalnie mało czasu, więc załatwmy to szybko- głos który Anglia usłyszał w słuchawce, sprawił, że musiał usiąść, oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze zdumienia

-Polska?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem -Dobry Jezu ty żyjesz…- głos mu się lekko załamał kiedy poczucie winy uderzyło go ze zdwojoną siłą -Wybacz mi… przepraszam… miałeś racje, powinniśmy działać kiedy była najlepsza okazja… zachowaliśmy się haniebnie…-

-Anglio nie mamy teraz czasu na gadanie o pierdołach- przerwał mu Feliks zniecierpliwiony -Słyszałem, że masz teraz poważne problemy, mógłbyś mi mniej więcej przybliżyć szczegóły?-

-A dlaczego chcesz je znać?- zapytał podejrzliwie Arthur, cieszył się, że jego sojusznik jednak żyje, ale był świadom, że znajdował się teraz w rękach Ludwiga, co jeśli to była pułapka, mająca wyciągnąć z niego jak najwięcej istotnych dla wroga informacji?

-Dobra nie muszą być szczegóły- powiedział Polska przewalając oczyma -Po prostu powiedz mi jaka jest sytuacja-

-Zła- stwierdził Anglia zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę, ta sytuacja wydawała mu się co najmniej dziwna, Polska tak po prostu dzwonił do niego i pytał jak mu idzie walka z Niemcami, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało, to było podejrzane -Niemcy próbuje wyniszczyć moje lotnictwo i marynarkę-

-Żeby móc dokonać inwazji lądowej- stwierdził Feliks -Nie pytaj skąd wiem, to się rozumie samo przez siebie… twoje fabryki i lotniska ciągle są bombardowane, mimo posiadania maszyn, nie masz ludzi którymi możesz je obsadzić…-

-Skąd to wszystko wiesz?- zapytał Arthur

-Bo mam całą armię szpiegów rozsianą po całej Europie- powiedział Polska przewalając oczyma -Arthur pomyśl przez chwilę, to że moje terytorium jest okupowane, nie znaczy, że nie wiem co się dzieje z moimi ludźmi-

-Och… no tak…- mruknął Anglia, zapomniał o tym fakcie, jakby nie patrzeć to spora część armii polskiej schroniła się u niego -Wybacz… jestem…-

-Zmęczony, wkurwiony, obolały, czujesz się bezsilny, bo twój kraj cierpi, a ty niewiele możesz z tym zrobić… taaa powiedzmy, że znam to uczucie- powiedział Feliks -Chociaż ty masz nieco większe pole manewru niż ja miałem, jest coś co możesz zrobić ze swoim problemem, jako, że jeszcze na to nie wpadłeś, toteż dzwonię, żeby cie oświecić-

-Co masz na myśli?- zapytał Arthur unosząc brwi

-Narzekasz, że brakuje ci pilotów, a masz całkiem spory zapasik, na który nie zwracasz uwagi… czy do RAF-u przyjmują tylko Brytyjczyków?- słowa Polski sprawiły, że Anglia otworzył usta ze zdumienia, że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał!

-Sugerujesz, że…-

-Moi ludzie się nudzą Arthur, daj im trochę polatać! I mnie i tobie zależy na tym, żeby w końcu ktoś skopał Ludwigowi dupę… i moi żołnierze i ja poczujemy się lepiej jeśli się do tego przyczynimy… sam z miłą chęcią bym polatał, gdybym nie siedział zamknięty w domu tego pieprzonego szwaba- Feliks naprawdę miał ochotę polatać, wzbijanie się w powietrze sprawiało, że czuł się… wolny i niezależny, dwa uczucia za którymi teraz tęsknił najbardziej.

-Jak dobrzy są twoi piloci?- zapytał Anglia, pomysł był zdecydowanie dobry, ale wolałby żeby się nie okazało, że powierzy swoje samoloty żółtodziobom

-Sam się przekonaj- powiedział Polska -Mogę ci tylko zagwarantować, że nie porozwalają się jeszcze przed startem… chyba, że maszyny które im dasz same się rozpadną- swoich pilotów, zresztą nie tylko pilotów, uznawał za bardzo dobrych, chciałby zobaczyć minę Anglii kiedy zobaczy do czego jego chłopcy są zdolni -Mam nadzieję, że to rozwiąże twoje problemy…-

-Z obsadą samolotów tak…- powiedział Arthur -Gorzej z obroną miast…-

-Miast?- zapytał Feliks

-Tak miast… Niemcy atakuje głównie przemysł… ale…- Anglia przełknął głośno ślinę -Ostatnio zbombardowali Londyn… tylu ludzi zginęło…-

-To świetnie- stwierdził Polska

-Świetnie?! Dla ciebie śmierć cywili jest dobra?!- Arthur uznał, że jednak Feliks postradał rozum, jak mógł mówić, że zbombardowanie celów cywilnych jest czymś dobrym?!

-Uch… przepraszam nie chciałem żeby tak to zabrzmiało… ale posłuchaj… jeśli Niemcy odpuści sobie cele strategiczne i zaatakuje cywili, to twoja armia będzie miała chwilę wytchnienia- wyjaśnił Feliks

-Moi dowódcy też tak stwierdzili- powiedział Anglia z zaciśniętymi zębami -Kilku z nich nawet sugerowało, że powinniśmy w odwecie zbombardować Berlin-

-Oooo Ludwigowi się to nie spodoba… więc to totalnie dobry plan- uznał Polska -Powinieneś posłuchać tych gości-

-Ale… moi ludzie… Londyn…- mruknął Arthur, dłonie mu drżały od samej myśli

-Masz w swojej stolicy schrony przeciwlotnicze prawda?- zapytał Feliks zerkając z zaniepokojeniem na zegar wiszący na ścianie, czas mu się kończył

-Mam, ale to nie daje stu procentowej ochrony…- odparł Anglia

-Wiem o tym, ale uwierz mi, tak długo jak Niemcy nie będzie miał możliwości wprowadzić swojej armii lądowej i czołgów do Londynu, nie będzie tak źle- powiedział Polska starając się opanować drżenie głosu, nawet intensywnie bombardowana, stolica Anglii wciąż była w lepszej pozycji niż Warszawa podczas oblężenia, pamiętał to wszystko jakby to było wczoraj… zresztą jego stolica wciąż była w paskudnej sytuacji, ludzie tam przebywający wciąż umierali... i to wcale nie od działań wojennych.

-Tak więc moja opinia jest taka, zbombarduj Berlin, wkurw Ludwiga jak najbardziej, niech się skupi na celach cywilnych, niech w gniewie popełnia błędy, a ty skorzystaj z każdego- powiedział Feliks -Słuchaj muszę już kończyć- szepnął słysząc na korytarzu głos Czech i kogoś jeszcze -Skop ode mnie Niemcom dupę i pozwól moim pilotom się do tego przyczynić… zresztą nie tylko im, pewnie nie tylko moim ludziom się nudzi… dobra naprawdę nie mam już czasu na razie!- odłożył słuchawkę nie czekając na odpowiedź Anglii i podkradł się jak najciszej do drzwi.

Czechy nadal z kimś rozmawiała, po lepszym przysłuchaniu się, Polska rozpoznał głos Luksemburga, odetchnął z ulgą, to chyba najlepsza opcja jaka mogła ich spotkać.

-Pan Austria kazał mi znaleźć ciebie i Polskę, jest nieco… zirytowany, tym, że jeszcze was nie ma- oznajmił brat Belgii i Holandii, miał całkiem miły głos, Feliks uznał, że chyba mógłby go polubić…

-O-och… wybacz, zupełnie zapomniałam o obiedzie… tyle sprzątania i w ogóle...- powiedziała Czechy nieco zdenerwowana -Już idę, mam nadzieje, że nie czekacie zbyt długo-

-Ledwie parę minut to nic takiego… w takim razie idź, powiedz mi tylko czy nie widziałaś gdzieś Polski? Nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć…- powiedział Luksemburg

-O-on już tak ma… albo jest go wszędzie pełno, albo nie idzie go znaleźć- powiedziała Czechy -Wiesz myślę, że nie powinieneś marnować na niego czasu, sam się znajdzie, chodźmy do reszty i nie każmy im dłużej czekać dobrze?-

Polska rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na telefon, było jeszcze jedno miejsce do którego chciał zadzwonić, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie byłaby krótka rozmowa… a podejrzewał, że rozmowa Czech i Luksemburga nie będzie trwała aż tak długo… i że w tym czasie Austria sam nie zacznie ich szukać.

-Ale…- mruknął Luksemburg niepewnie, dostał polecenie żeby przyprowadzić obie nacje

-Spokojnie, wymyślę dla Austrii jakąś wymówkę, najwyżej mój niepoważny brat sam się będzie tłumaczył ze swojego spóźnienia- stwierdziła brunetka

-Och… no dobrze… skoro nalegasz…-

Polska odczekał aż kroki Czech i Luksemburga ucichną w oddali, nim opuścił gabinet i zamknął go za sobą

-Niech mi bomba angielska spadnie na głowę, jeśli to nie są początki pięknej miłości- stwierdził Feliks upewniając się, że drzwi się zamknęły, zamykanie drzwi za pomocą kawałka drutu było znacznie trudniejsze niż ich otwieranie.

-I początki nowego tematu do zawstydzania Czech na spotkaniach rodzinnych- dodał po chwili ruszając w stronę jadalni.

* * *

 **Czy mi się wydaję, czy ja zabrałam się za tworzenie nowego pairingu? W ogóle rozbudowałam to opowiadanie bardziej niż początkowo zamierzałam... ale w sumie chyba im dłużej tym lepiej, ja osobiście nie lubię kiedy moje ulubione książki zbyt szybko się kończą.**

 **Chociaż pewnie niektórych szlag trafia, że Feliks i Toris jeszcze się nie spotkali :v Zaprawdę powiadam wam... cierpliwości!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Dzisiaj dowiedziałam się od przyjaciółki, że bardzo dobrze idzie mi pisanie czarnych charakterów... ciekawe dlaczego? ._.**

* * *

-Hmm~ Berlin jak zwykle jest bardzo przyjemnym miastem~- stwierdził Rosja spacerując po ulicach stolicy Niemiec -Och~? Ale chyba ostatnio były tu jakieś kłopoty widzę~!- wokół widział całkiem sporą ilość żołnierzy, zaś niektóre budynki wyglądały jakby zostały niedawno uszkodzone.

-Wygląda na to, że Anglia sprawia ostatnio problemy- powiedział Ivan -Tym razem bitwa nie przebiega po twojej myśli, co Ludwig?- zaśmiał się radośnie i ruszył w dalszą drogę, miał jeszcze sporo czasu do planowanego spotkania z Niemcami, chciał go spożytkować w miły sposób.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej widząc majaczącą na horyzoncie posiadłość Ludwiga, aura tego miejsca nie robiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, niewiele było rzeczy które były w stanie go wystraszyć.

-A więc… zanim spotkamy się Niemcami, złożymy małą wizytę w jego domu~! Zobaczmy jak traktuje podległe mu teraz nacje~!- zamruczał Rosja pod nosem -I odwiedźmy naszego małego przyjaciela~ teraz moja kolej na przetrzymanie naszego trofeum… mam nadzieję, że Ludwig nie będzie miał nic przeciwko~!- szepnął z błyszczącymi oczyma.

* * *

Humor Niemiec daleki był od dobrego, ofensywa Luftwaffe na Wielką Brytanię nie szła tak gładko jak to sobie zaplanował, wyspiarskie państwo stawiało naprawdę zaciekły opór… mieli nawet czelność wyprowadzić kontruderzenie i zbombardować Berlin! Jego stolicę! To była potwarz dla Trzeciej Rzeszy, nie mówiąc już o tym, że po raz pierwszy inwazja na inne państwo sprawiała takie problemy. I jeszcze utworzeni przez brytyjskie lotnictwo dywizjonów w których maszyny pilotowali obcy piloci… Kanadyjczycy… Polacy i Czechosłowacy… a które były przerażająco skuteczne, zwłaszcza jednostki polskie… .

-Chyba czas najwyższy rozmówić się z tymi słowiańskimi ścierwami- syknął Ludwig miażdżąc pod palcami raporty dotyczące strat Luftwaffe, zbyt wysokich jak na te planowane.

Być może miała to być pierwsza porażka Niemiec w tej wojnie.

Führer był niezadowolony z takich obrotów spraw, jego plan morskiej inwazji na Anglię musiał zostać przesunięty na czas nieokreślony, do czasu, aż uda im się osłabić siły RAF-u na tyle, żeby nie stanowiły zagrożenia dla niemieckiej marynarki. Póki co kanclerz wyznaczył nowy cel, nowy priorytet, znacznie większy i poważniejszy od jakiejś wysepki, jeśli dzisiejsze rozmowy nie zakończą się dobrze, znów czekała ich wielka kampania… największa z dotychczasowych.

Ludwigowi niezbyt się to podobało, rozpoczynanie operacji na taką skalę, kiedy nie uporali się jeszcze z ostatnim przyczółkiem aliantów w Europie, uważał za zbyt wiele, ale nie podważał decyzji Führera.

-Może nie jest to takie złe… ten zapijaczony prymityw połknął tą historyjkę o manewrach ćwiczebnych przy jego granicy- mruknął Niemcy -Jeśli wyprowadzimy uderzenie dość silne i dość szybkie, Operacja Barbarossa na pewno się powiedzie… armia Rosji to niezdyscyplinowana banda, na pewno ugnie się przed potęgą Trzeciej Rzeszy-

Póki co Führer nie wydał jeszcze oficjalnej decyzji, ale to była tylko kwestia czasu, na razie musieli jeszcze sprawiać wrażenie sojuszników Związku Radzieckiego, jeszcze dziś na spotkaniu z Rosją, Niemcy musiał udawać zainteresowanego podtrzymaniem tego sojuszu.

Wizyty Ivana oczekiwał w każdym momencie, w jego przypadku, nigdy nie można było mieć pewności co do tego kiedy się zjawi.

Oprócz wizyty Rosji spodziewał się też kilku mniej istotnych spotkań, Węgry i Rumunia mieli przybyć lada moment w ramach podpisanego przez ich rządy traktatu… przynajmniej te dwa państwa były na tyle rozsądne żeby nie stawiać oporu. Rząd Słowacki również dołączył do paktu… ale to było mało istotne, Słowacja już od dłuższego czasu znajdował się pod jego kontrolą, wraz z Czechami.

Włochy i Japonia, jego najwięksi sojusznicy… .

Japonia miał zadbać o to, żeby Stany Zjednoczone trzymały się z dala od wojny w Europie, w zamian za ustanowienie Azji południowo-wschodniej jego strefą wpływów. Z Włochami miał podzielić się wpływami w samej Europie, szef Veneziano miał w pierwszej kolejności zająć się Bałkanami… ponadto Feliciano wspominał coś o rozpoczęciu działań zbrojnych w północnej Afryce.

Plany podbojów powoli zaczynały obejmować cały świat, już wkrótce Trzecia Rzesza i jej sojusznicy mieli dominować na arenie międzynarodowej… o ile można będzie można użyć określenie ''międzynarodowej'' wobec porządku który miał nastać po wojnie.

Ale póki co…

-Gdzie do ciężkiej cholery podziewa się ten przerośnięty, ruski psychopata?!- warknął zniecierpliwiony Niemcy, chciał już mieć za sobą to spotkanie.

* * *

Ivan spojrzał na zegarek, pospacerował trochę po mieście, nie niepokojony przez niemieckich żołnierzy, wystarczyło powiedzieć im z kim mają do czynienia i nie robili więcej problemów więc spacer był całkiem miły. Uśmiechnął się widząc, że ma jeszcze zapas czasu, po czym zadzwonił do drzwi

- _Priviet!-_ spojrzał na osobę która otworzyła mu drzwi -Słowacja! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy~!- powiedział z promiennym uśmiechem -Jak życie~?-

-R-Rosja?!- krzyknął zaskoczony Słowacja -Co ty tu robisz?-

-Wpadłem w odwiedziny~!- oznajmił Ivan, nie czekając na zaproszenie i wchodząc do środka -Niemcy nie uprzedził, że się zjawię?-

-Uch ja… nie wiem… nic mi nie wiadomo…- wymamrotał Słowacja zdezorientowany

-Co tu się dzieje?- w holu pojawił się zaalarmowany krzykiem Austria -Rosja? Co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś być na spotkaniu z Niemcami?-

-Wedle tego co mi wiadomo to jeszcze nie~- stwierdził Rosja -Więc przyszedłem tutaj w odwiedziny~! Zobaczyć jak Ludwig was tutaj traktuje…- powiedział rozglądając się wokół, coraz więcej nacji pojawiało się w holu zobaczyć skąd całe to zamieszanie -A przede wszystkim zobaczyć się z moim podopiecznym! W końcu należy też do mnie… przynajmniej połowicznie-

Wszystkie zgromadzone nacje spojrzały po sobie ze zdziwieniem, starając się wywnioskować o kogo chodziło

-Połowicznie?- mruknęła pod nosem Czechy, zbladła jak ściana kiedy uświadomiła sobie o kogo może chodzić -O Boże… tak jakby miał za mało kłopotów…- rozejrzała się po holu, ale nigdzie nie dojrzała Polski, w sumie to było dość zrozumiałe, ze swoją nieśmiałością unikał takich zgromadzeń jak ognia -''Feliks jeśli ci życie miłe lepiej gdzieś się ukryj...''-

-Rosja z całym szacunkiem ale nie możesz…- zaczął Austria

-Czego nie mogę Austrio~?- zapytał Ivan przesadnie przesłodzonym tonem -Czyżbyś myślał, że możesz mi mówić co mogę robić~?-

-Nie… oczywiście, że nie, ja tylko…- zająknął się Roderich

-Czyż nie jestem tu gościem? Nie powinieneś raczej zadbać o moją wygodę, zamiast próbować mi rozkazywać~?- powiedział Rosja, jego oczy lśniły lodowatym blaskiem, Austria przełknął głośno ślinę, nie miał pojęcia co miał teraz zrobić, nie dostał żadnych wytycznych, a nie był na tyle głupi, żeby postawić się Rosji.

-Ja… oczywiście… zapraszam do salonu- powiedział w końcu Austria -A wy na co czekacie? Wracajcie do pracy!- przytrzymał za ramię Danię który przechodził obok niego -Jak najszybciej znajdź Niemcy i powiedz mu, że Rosja tu jest!- powiedział cicho

-Ale gdzie go niby mam szukać?- zapytał Dania zdziwiony, Roderich zaczął mu cicho wyjaśniać dokąd ma się udać -Ale to chyba na drugim końcu miasta!- powiedział kraj nordycki z lekkim przestrachem

-Wolisz zostać tutaj i pilnować Rosji?- zapytał Austria z naciskiem -Nie? W takim razie rusz tyłek!-

Czechy z mocno bijącym sercem przeszukiwała posiadłość w poszukiwaniu Polski, musiała ostrzec go jak najszybciej, żeby nie zbliżał się do salonu, ale jednocześnie nie mogła od tak porzucić swoich obowiązków, musiała się pośpieszyć.

-Hej!- powiedziała kiedy prawie wpadła na Belgię która właśnie odkurzała korytarz -Widziałaś gdzieś może Polskę?-

-Umm… nie właściwie to czasami zapominam, że on też tu jest- stwierdziła Belgia -Hej Luks!- zawołała do brata który zajmował się czyszczeniem rzeźb w drugim końcu korytarza -Widziałeś gdzieś Polskę?-

-Ja? Nie- odkrzyknął Luksemburg -Ale braciszek Holandia coś wspominał… nie miał przypadkiem malować kuchni?!-

-O widzisz jednak się znalazł… huh?- Belgia rozglądnęła się wokół zdziwiona, Czechy zniknęła jak kamfora

-Chryste Panie- jęknęła Czechy biegnąc w stronę kuchni -Pakowanie się w kłopoty to chyba jego specjalność!- modliła się żeby nie doszło do katastrofy jaką z pewnością będzie spotkanie Feliksa i Ivana, nie mogła się nadziwić, że jej brat zawsze potrafił znaleźć się w niewłaściwym miejscu w niewłaściwym czasie. Jej nadzieje zostały pogrzebane dokładnie w chwili kiedy dotarła w okolice salonu.

* * *

-Pomaluj kuchnię… dlaczego akurat ja mam malować kuchnię, skoro to wina Danii, że wczorajsza kolacja się sfajczyła- burknął Feliks pod nosem mieszając farbę -Gdzieś tu czai się jakiś bardzo nieśmieszny żart… chyba dotyczący wzrostu, bo nie wiem jak Austria wyobraża sobie, że pomaluję sufit- spojrzał ponuro na drabinę, nie dość, że była mocno rozklekotana, to jeszcze była za mała, nawet jak stanął na jej szczycie na palcach, brakowało kilku centymetrów żeby sięgnął sufitu. Fakt, że przy tej próbie prawie poleciał razem z całą drabiną, co zapewne nie skończyłoby się dla niego zbyt dobrze wolał pominąć.

-Dobra… czas przyznać się przed samym sobą, jesteś za niski Feliks i nie ma opcji żebyś dał radę tam sięgnąć, chyba, że podskoczysz… ale skakanie na tej drabinie najpewniej skończy się… źle- stwierdził Polska patrząc na poczerniały sufit -Czas schować męską dumę do kieszeni, iść do Austrii, zebrać ochrzan za niewykonanie roboty i albo wydębić wyższą drabinę, albo pomoc kogoś kto tam dosięgnie- nakrył wiadro z farbą żeby nie wyschła za szybko i ruszył w stronę salonu.

-Błagam o wybaczenie panie Austrio ale…- zaczął wchodząc do salonu, stanął jak wryty kiedy napotkał spojrzenie fioletowych oczu, które prześladowały go w koszmarach równie często, jak jasnoniebieskie tęczówki Niemiec.

- _Polsha~!_ Jak się cieszę, że cie widzę~!- powiedział Rosja z szerokim uśmiechem, który Polskę przyprawiał o dreszcze

-Szkoda, że bez wzajemności… albo czekaj, w sumie jakby nie jest mi przykro- odparł Feliks ze złością, wizyta Rosji tutaj w domu Niemiec była jak koszmar wewnątrz koszmaru

-Och to nie było miłe~- Ivan wstał z kanapy i ruszył w stronę Feliksa nieśpiesznym krokiem -To ja wpadam tu z wizytą specjalnie dla ciebie, a ty mi mówisz takie rzeczy~?-

-Jasne… specjalnie dla mnie- warknął Polska cofając się kilka kroków -To tylko utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że ilość pecha prześladującego mnie w życiu przekracza wszelkie normy!-

-Panie Rosjo proszę! Niech pan usiądzie i…- powiedział Austria

-Austrio czy wcześniej wyraziłem się niejasno?- zapytał Rosja zwracając się do Rodericha -Przecież jestem tutaj gościem~ chyba mam prawo skorzystać z gościnności i dóbr gospodarza~?-

-Tak ale…-

-Więc skoro rozumiesz, nie przeszkadzaj mi~- powiedział Ivan ostrzegawczym tonem -Tym bardziej, że przecież _Polsha_ jest w połowie moją własnością~. Kwestionujesz moje prawo do dysponowania nim~?-

-N-nie…- wymamrotał Austria

-Nie jestem niczyją własnością!- syknął Feliks nadal odsuwając się od Ivana -I nie jestem przedmiotem, żeby mną dysponować!-

-Wiesz Feliks, ta twoja buntownicza natura zawsze mnie fascynowała- powiedział Rosja -Ile razy bym nie próbował cię złamać i sprawić, żebyś postępował wedle mojej woli, to nigdy nie dałeś się do końca ujarzmić~-

Ton wypowiedzi Rosji zdecydowanie nie podobał się Polsce, a rzut oka na minę Austrii jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że nie ma co liczyć na jego pomoc, musiał radzić sobie sam.

-Hmm~… chyba jednak popełniłem błąd nie zabierając ze sobą Litwy~- stwierdził Ivan zbijając Feliksa z tropu

-Litwy?- zapytał zdezorientowany Polska na chwile się zatrzymując, dając Rosji dość czasu aby jednym skokiem zmniejszył dzielący ich dystans i przygwoździł go do ściany

-Hmm~? Nie wiesz~? _Litva_ po raz kolejny stał się moją własnością~! Tak samo jak Łotwa i Estonia, zupełnie jak za starych dobrych czasów da~?- powiedział Ivan -I wyobraź sobie nasz mały, grzeczny Toris, ułożył sobie plan, zakładający wydostanie cię stąd i zabranie w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, czyż to nie urocze~? Naturalnie musiałem pokrzyżować jego plany, nie chcemy przecież żeby pakował się w taką beznadziejną sytuację da?-

-Co… co mu zrobiłeś pieprzony psychopato…!- wykrztusił Feliks starając się wyrwać z uścisku Rosji

-Och nic takiego~! Został w swoim domu w Wilnie~ zostawiłem tylko kilku strażników, by pilnowali, żeby biedny nierozsądny Litwa, nie zrobił czegoś głupiego- odparł Rosja -Miło, że się o niego troszczysz _Polsha_ ~! Bardziej zależy ci na jego bezpieczeństwie niż na własnym, nawet jeśli to ty znajdujesz się w bardzo, ale to bardzo złej sytuacji hmm?-

Polska przestał się wyrywać, nie miał siły, żeby wyswobodzić się z potrzasku, musiał znaleźć inny sposób żeby się uwolnić. Wieści o Litwie kompletnie wytrąciły go z równowagi, martwił się tym, że znowu znalazł się w rękach Rosji, a jednocześnie cieszył się, że pomimo nieciekawej sytuacji był bezpieczny… w dodatku chciał go uratować, nawet jeśli było to zupełnie niemożliwe.

-Wiesz jakie to zabawne?- zapytał Ivan -Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat żarliście się jak pies z kotem, ale mimo to, zamiast martwić się o własną skórę, obaj zadajecie to samo pytanie… ''Co ty mu zrobiłeś?!''… umówiliście się czy co~?-

-Z-zamknij się…- wysapał Feliks -Nawet gdybym próbował ci to wyjaśnić… i tak byś nie zrozumiał…-

-Nie przyszedłem tu po twoje wyjaśnienia _Polsha_ , interesuje mnie coś zupełnie innego- powiedział Rosja

-Dlaczego wszystko mi mówi, że nie chcę wiedzieć po coś tu przylazł?!- Polska zbierał siły żeby podjąć kolejną próbę wyrwania się, miał bardzo złe przeczucia

-Zdecydowanie powinienem był wziąć ze sobą Litwę- stwierdził Ivan podciągając dłonią twarz Feliksa w górę -Żeby na własne oczy mógł się przekonać, jak świetnie potrafimy się razem bawić~! Jakoś nie mógł w to uwierzyć, kiedy ostatnio mu o tym napomknąłem~- przeciągnął kciukiem po ustach Polski, Feliks zbladł momentalnie -Jestem znudzony _Polsha_ zapewnij mi odrobinę przyjemności da~? Jak za starych dobrych czasów~-

Feliks zamknął oczy odchylając głowę do tyłu… po czym z całej siły uderzył czołem w nos Rosji, jednocześnie wymierzając solidnego kopniaka w kolano Ivana… wolałby zasadzić mu między nogi, ale miał ograniczoną możliwość manewru.

-Po moim trupie, sukinsynu- warknął rozglądając się za możliwością ucieczki, zanim Ivan dojdzie do siebie

-Pssst! Feliks!- spojrzał w kierunku drzwi na korytarz

-W nogi!- syknęła Czechy dając mu ręką znać, że powinien się pośpieszyć

Nie musiała mu tego dwa razy powtarzać, rzucił się do ucieczki, ledwie unikając wyciągniętej ręki Rosji.

-Właśnie o tym mówiłem Feliks~!- zaśmiał się Ivan -To jest właśnie najlepsza część tej zabawy~! Zdobywanie siłą tego czego chcę~!- ruszył w pogoń bez zbytniego pośpiechu, nie chciał psuć sobie zabawy z polowania, dopadając swoją ofiarę zbyt szybko -Uciekaj _Polsha_ uciekaj~! Daj mi z tego trochę więcej frajdy~!-

* * *

Niemcy był coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony, ustalony czas spotkania z Rosją minął już jakiś czas temu, a nie miał całego dnia żeby na niego czekać, pomijając fakt, że niedotrzymywanie terminów było po prostu oznaką braku wychowania.

-Dlaczego los pokarał mnie twoim towarzystwem w drodze tutaj!- Ludwig spojrzał w stronę drzwi, kiedy usłyszał głos Węgier

-To raczej ja powinienem o to pytać!- odpowiedział jej głos Rumunii, oboje brzmieli na bardzo niezadowolonych z tego spotkania -Żadna z moich wróżb nie mówiła, że będę musiał znosić twoje towarzystwo!-

-''Ta dwójka zdążyła tu przybyć, a tego prymitywa dalej tu nie ma!''- pomyślał ze złością Niemcy

-Możesz sobie wsadzić swoje wróżby tam gdzie słońce nie dochodzi!- warknęła Elizabeta, otwierając drzwi -Och… witaj Ludwig…- zaraz za nią do pomieszczenia wszedł Rumunia

-Widzę, że jak zwykle cudownie się dogadujecie- stwierdził Niemcy mierząc ich spojrzeniem -Oczekuje, że od tej chwili to się zmieni, nie będę tolerował konfliktów pod moim dachem-

Węgry i Rumunia zmierzyli się niechętnymi spojrzeniami, ale oboje kiwnęli głowami, Niemcom lepiej było nie zachodzić za skórę w żaden sposób.

-Czy po drodze tutaj nie widzieliście gdzieś Rosji?- zapytał Ludwig licząc na to, że czegoś się dowie

-Wielki brat Rosja?- zapytał zdziwiony Rumunia -Nie nie widziałem go-

-Powinien tu być już pół godziny temu! Co on sobie wyobr…- wszystkie trzy nacje spojrzały w stronę drzwi nagle do biura wpadł zdyszany Dania

-Dania? A ty co tu robisz?!- zapytał Niemcy

-A-A-Austria… ka-kazał mi…- wydyszał kraj nordycki próbując złapać oddech, Ludwig doszedł do wniosku, że musiał przebiec całą drogę tutaj z jego posiadłości

-Austria ci kazał? Co on sobie wyobraża?- ton Niemiec przybrał bardzo surowe brzmienie, wyraźnie mówił Roderichowi, że nawet bardziej uprzywilejowane kraje, takie jak Dania, mają nie opuszczać jego domu bez bardzo dobrego powodu

-Kazał mi…- Dania wziął głębszy wdech -Przyjść po ciebie…-

-Nie mam teraz czasu na głupoty, czekam na ważną wizytę…- powiedział Ludwig

-Ale… ale… kazał mi przyjść… bo Rosja wpadł z wizytą do domu…- wysapał w końcu Dania

-Że co?! Rosja jest teraz u mnie w domu?!- krzyknął rozzłoszczony Niemcy uderzając pięścią w stół -Miał być tutaj! Co on sobie myśli?!-

-Nie… wiem… mówił, że wpadł z wizytą… żeby zobaczyć jak nas traktujesz… i mówił coś o spotkaniu się ze swoim podopiecznym i coś, że połowa należy do niego…- powiedział w końcu kraj nordycki

-Ten cholerny ruski pomiot!- krzyknął Niemcy, wychodząc z biura, musiał czym prędzej dostać się do swojego domu, Węgry pobiegła za nim z pobladłą twarzą, Rumunia podrapał się zdziwiony po karku, po czym wzruszył ramionami i udał się za nimi.

-I chcecie mi powiedzieć, że teraz mam biec z powrotem?- wydyszał Dania opuszczając biuro jako ostatni

* * *

Feliks wpadł do biblioteki słaniając się na nogach, był wykończony gonitwą po całej posiadłości, a Rosja wciąż niestrudzenie deptał mu po piętach. Ukrył się między regałami starając się unormować oddech, żeby nie zdradzać swojej obecności, przy odrobinie szczęścia i wysiłku miał szansę wykiwać Ivana i zgubić go w rozległym pomieszczeniu pełnym zakamarków idealnych do ukrywania się.

-''Dobra… teraz kompletna cisza''- pomyślał Polska ocierając pot z czoła, ubranie robocze które dostał żeby nie zniszczyć swojego przy malowaniu kuchni, lepiło się do jego ciała w mało przyjemny sposób -''Przyczaj się gdzieś przy wejściu, a jak ten sukinsyn zacznie szukać w dalszej części po cichutku stąd wyjdź...''-

- _Polsha~_ gdzie się ukrywasz~?- Feliks wstrzymał oddech słysząc skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi i głos Ivana -Powoli zaczynam mieć dość tej gierki~ przejdźmy może już do drugiej części da~?-

-''Już się rozpędzam''- pomyślał Polska zaciskając zęby, nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Rosji się tknąć, nie tym razem… nie znowu, potrząsnął głową chcąc pozbyć się złych wspomnień.

Dni spędzone w tamtym pokoju… tyle zimna, bólu i upokorzenia, świadomość, że jego ukochany był tak blisko… i te wszystkie rzeczy które Ivan mu zrobił, kiedy jego i Torisa dzieliło tak niewiele.

-''Weź się w garść!''- upomniał się w myślach Feliks, nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na załamywanie się, musiał się skupić.

Zadrżał lekko rozglądając się wokół, ciężkie regały pełne książek rzucały na siebie i ściany upiorne cienie, gruby dywan tłumił odgłosy kroków, co miało swoje wady i zalety, ciężko mu było dokładnie ustalić gdzie jest teraz Rosja, ale jego własne kroki też ciężko było usłyszeć.

Ostrożnie zaczął się przekradać nieco bardziej w głąb biblioteki, atmosfera była tak bardzo napięta, każdy jego zmysł był wyostrzony do granic możliwości… podskoczył ze strachu słysząc trzask i obejrzał się w kierunku z którego dobiegł. Z cichym sykiem wypuścił powietrze z płuc, klnąc w duchu na własną głupotę… chociaż jeśli głębiej nad tym pomyśleć, nie miał pojęcia dlaczego kominek w bibliotece był rozpalany przez cały rok, nawet jeśli było ciepło, to jeden z płonących kawałków drewna wydał z siebie ten trzask. Zaklął cicho kiedy uświadomił sobie, że pomylił kierunki, znalazł się w zakątku przeznaczonym do czytania, który był ślepym zaułkiem, były z niego tylko trzy wyjścia. Ustawionych tu było kilka foteli i spora kanapa, nie tego potrzebował żeby się ukryć.

-''Pewnie ma to nadać temu miejscu przytulną atmosferę, idealną do czytania huh?''- pomyślał Feliks podchodząc nieco bliżej -''Może gdyby ten dom nie był cholernym więzieniem byłoby tu bardziej przytulnie''-

Cofnął się pomiędzy regały słysząc coś, co brzmiało jak przytłumione kroki, serce tłukło mu się między żebrami jak oszalałe, nie potrafił ustalić z której z trzech ścieżek dobiegały…

-Koniec zabawy w chowanego~- nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć kiedy poczuł ramię zaciskające się wokół niego w żelaznym uścisku i dłoń zamykającą mu usta -Chyba nie sądziłeś, że jesteś w stanie mi uciec co Feliks~?- zabrzmiał cichy głos w jego uchu -Zmęczyła mnie ta gierka, przejdźmy do czegoś przyjemniejszego da~?-

W jednej chwili Rosja puścił go i popchnął z powrotem w kierunku kominka, Polsce ledwie udało się utrzymać równowagę, dużą zasługę miał w tym fotel którego się przytrzymał żeby nie upaść.

-Nie zbliżaj się do mnie!- syknął Feliks z paniką w głosie, znalazł się w ślepym zaułku

-A co zrobisz jeśli cię nie posłucham~? Co _Polsha?_ Bo jestem tego bardzo ciekaw~!- powiedział Ivan, w drgającym świetle rzucanym przez kominek, jego oczy płonęły w jeszcze bardziej przerażający sposób niż zwykle -Nie uważasz, że obecna sytuacja jest bardzo podobna do tej sprzed prawie stu pięćdziesięciu lat? Jesteśmy tylko ty i ja, nikt nam nie przeszkadza, a ty nie masz ani jak uciec, ani nie masz żadnej siły żeby mi się przeciwstawić, bo twój kraj praktycznie nie istnieje~-

Feliks przesuwał się z boku na bok, szukając jakiejś okazji żeby minąć Rosję, ale Ivan podążał za każdym jego krokiem

-Czemu się tak opierasz hmm~?- zapytał Ivan nie spuszczając swojej ofiary z oczu, powoli ściągając swoje rękawice -Przecież było nam razem tak przyjemnie~-

-Nie nie było- powiedział cicho Polska, zadrżał czując na sobie to spojrzenie -Jesteś chory… poważnie chory jeśli myślisz, że w którymkolwiek momencie z tobą czułem przyjemność…-

-Twoje ciało mówiło co innego _Polsha_ \- zaśmiał się Rosja -I jestem pewny, że tym razem też tak będzie~… więc… będziesz współpracował, czy mam ci pomóc, pozbyć się tych starych, przepoconych ubrań?-

-Nie… proszę nie…- wyszeptał Feliks ze ściśniętym gardłem i łzami w oczach

-O tak~! Poznaję to spojrzenie i ten wyraz twarzy~- zamruczał Ivan, nie czekał już dłużej, wystarczyły dwa duże kroki i znalazł się przy Polsce, jeden dobrze wyćwiczony ruch i obalił go na podłogę, przyciskając kolanem do ziemi -To grzech zignorować taką dużą i wygodną kanapę, ale chyba ci to nie przeszkadza~?-

-NIE! ZOSTAW MNIE!- wrzasnął Feliks szarpiąc się z całych sił

-Jak zawsze głośny~- zanucił Rosja bez pośpiechu rozpinając koszulę którą miał na sobie Polska -Krzycz więcej Feliks, to jak muzyka dla moich uszu~!- ostrożnie zmienił pozycję, przysiadając na udach mniejszej nacji i przytrzymując mu jedną ręką ramiona nad głową, drugą pozostawiając swobodną

Ivan gwizdnął cicho kiedy pozbył się koszuli

-Widzę, że Niemcy dobrze się tobą zajmował~!- stwierdził Rosja przesuwając palcami wolnej ręki po bliznach na piersi i brzuchu Feliksa -Chyba ktoś tu był niegrzeczny hmm~?-

-ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE PIEPRZONY PSYCHOPATO! NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE!- krzyknął Polska trzęsąc się ze strachu i obrzydzenia, dotyk Rosji był zimny i sprawiał ból. Szarpał i wił się z całych sił, ale nie był w stanie zrobić nic żeby powstrzymać Ivana, był bezsilny wobec potężnej nacji, znów… znowu nie był w stanie obronić samego siebie…

-Shhh _Polsha_ ~! Nie tak głośno~! Zachowaj siły na później~- zamruczał Ivan uciszając Feliksa mocnym pocałunkiem, Polska szarpnął głową z rozpaczliwym jękiem, zamknął oczy czując ciepłe łzy ściekające mu po policzkach.

Feliks szybko opadł z sił próbując się wyrwać i tak ostatnio nie miał ich zbyt wiele, niewiele osiągnął, Ivan miał sporo praktyki w skutecznym unieruchamianiu go.

-Widzisz~? Mówiłem ci, że spokorniejesz~!- powiedział Rosja oblizując wargi z zadowolonym uśmiechem -Więc chyba możemy przejść do następnego kroku da~?-

-Nie…- zaprotestował Polska słabym głosem, szarpnął się lekko czując jak Rosja przewraca go na brzuch, wziął powoli drżący oddech wpatrując się w płomienie tańczące w kominku, tak bardzo chciał teraz spłonąć, zginąć… nie musieć przeżywać tego co miało lada moment nastąpić.

-Hoooo~?- Ivan uniósł brwi zaskoczony -Niemcy naprawdę nie próżnował…- powiedział przykładając palce do znaku wyciętego na plecach Feliksa, Polska krzyknął z bólu odruchowo starając się odsunąć jak najdalej

-Nie podoba mi się to- stwierdził Rosja -Ludwig chyba zapomniał, że jesteś też moją własnością… hmm…- zamyślił się na chwilę -Chyba też powinienem zostawić jakiś widoczny znak…- spojrzał na swoją pierś, potem na ogień trzaskający na palenisku i uśmiechnął się szeroko -Ach~! To powinno załatwić sprawę~!- powiedział odpinając od swojego płaszcza jeden z orderów, metalową gwiazdę z sierpem i młotem. Odpiął wstążkę, sięgnął po szczypce kominkowe, ostrożnie umieścił w nich medal i zaczął powoli rozgrzewać metal w palenisku.

-C-co… co ty chcesz…- wymamrotał Feliks, otworzył szerzej oczy kiedy poczuł zapach rozgrzanego metalu -Nie… błagam nie…-

-Zanim będziemy kontynuować, musimy naprawić to niedopatrzenie da~?- zapytał Ivan wyciągając z ognia order kiedy uznał, że dość się już rozgrzał -Spokojnie _Polsha_ to będzie bolało tylko przez chwilę~- przesunął wzrokiem po odsłoniętych plecach Feliksa szukając odpowiedniego miejsca -Tu powinno być dobrze~- uznał przesuwając kciukiem po kawałku skóry tuż nad prawym biodrem Polski

-Przestań!- krzyknął Feliks wijąc się w uścisku Ivana

-I raz… i dwa… i TRZY~!- zanucił Rosja przytykając rozżarzony order do skóry, metal z sykiem wżarł się w ciało

-Nie… nie proszę… błagam… NIEAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGAAAHH!- Feliks zawył z bólu wyginając plecy w łuk, szarpiąc się tak mocno, że Ivan ledwie go utrzymał.

-Ufff~! I po kłopocie~… muszę przyznać, że ból dodaje ci sił~!- powiedział Rosja, z powrotem przypinając order do piersi kiedy ostygł -A więc… na czym stanęliśmy~?- zapytał przeczesując palcami włosy szlochającego cicho Feliksa

-ROSJA!- od strony wejścia do biblioteki rozległ się huk otwieranych drzwi i krzyk Niemiec

-Ups~! Chyba zostałem przyłapany na 'gorącym' uczynku~!- powiedział Ivan -Jaka szkoda… a miało się właśnie zrobić ciekawie~! Ale nie martw się moja maleńka zabaweczko, jeszcze kiedyś do tego wrócimy~-

-CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ?!- ryknął Ludwig kiedy w końcu znalazł Rosję i Polskę, zaraz za nim szli Austria, Węgry i Czechy, cała czwórka skrzywiła się czując w powietrzu woń przypalonego ludzkiego ciała. Węgry i Czechy zakryły sobie usta kiedy zobaczyły rozciągniętego na podłodze Feliksa.

-Też się cieszę, że cie widzę Niemcy~- powiedział Rosja wstając powoli i otrzepując swój płaszcz -Przyjechałem z wizytą tak jak prosiłeś~!-

-Miałeś spotkać się ze mną w sztabie głównym! Nie przypominam sobie, żebym kazał ci przybyć do mojego domu!- warknął Niemcy podchodząc do Ivana

-Och ale po co te nerwy Ludwig~?- zapytał Ivan z uśmiechem -Wpadłem tylko w odwiedziny do maleńkiego Feliksa~! Wiesz, że mam do tego prawo… w końcu podzieliliśmy się po połowie da? Chyba, że chciałeś mnie oszukać?- zapytał Rosja patrząc na Niemcy z badawczym błyskiem w oku.

-Porozmawiamy o tym w moim biurze- powiedział Ludwig krzywiąc się, to nie było miejsce na takie rozmowy -O tym i o powodzie dla którego poprosiłem cię o przybycie- ruszył w stronę wyjścia, prosząc gestem Ivana, żeby udał się za nim

-Z wami policzę się później- Niemcy zwrócił się do pozostałych nacji, jego ton jasno świadczył o tym, że to nie miało być nic przyjemnego -Zajmijcie się nim- dodał rzucając spojrzenie w stronę Polski -A ty Austria wracaj do roboty… trzeba posprzątać bałagan po tej… wizycie…-

Roderich kiwnął głową opuszczając bibliotekę tuż za Rosją i Niemcami, pozostawiając Węgry i Czechy z popłakującym cicho Feliksem.

-Dobry Boże- jęknęła Czechy ze łzami w oczach kucając obok brata, po raz pierwszy miała okazje obejrzeć plecy Feliksa, wcześniej za nic nie dawał ich zobaczyć, znajomy znak wycięty w jego skórze był makabrycznym widokiem, a świeże piętno wypalone nad jego biodrem tylko dopełniało grozę tej sceny

-Co tu się działo?- zapytała przerażona Elizabeta ogarniając wzrokiem całą tą sytuację, zaklęła głośno, domyślając się, że wpadli dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, a równocześnie o wiele za późno, poczuła jak robi się jej niedobrze od tych rewelacji -Musimy go stąd zabrać- powiedziała wskazując na Polskę i schylając się żeby podnieść skłębioną na podłodze koszulę.

-Feliks możesz wstać?- zapytała Czechy drżącym głosem, blondyn w odpowiedzi tylko kiwnął głową, wciąż był roztrzęsiony, ale z pomocą siostry powoli podniósł się z ziemi, brunetka chwyciła go ostrożnie pod ramię, żeby pomóc mu iść.

Węgry luźno narzuciła koszulę na ramiona przyjaciela, upewniając się, że materiał nie zetknie się z oparzeniem, złapała Feliksa pod drugie ramię i pomogła Czechom poprowadzić go do wyjścia.

-Jak do tego w ogóle doszło?- zapytała Elizabeta

-Nie wiem ja… Rosja on… tak po prostu przyszedł tutaj i…- wyjąkała Czechy wycierając rękawem oczy -Próbowałam go ostrzec żeby gdzieś się ukrył ale… słowo daje jeśli on nie pakuje się w kłopoty, to same go znajdują…-

-I nikt nic nie zrobił, żeby temu zapobiec?!- na to pytanie Czechy nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedzi, to nie było takie proste, stanąć Rosji na drodze i jednocześnie przeciwstawić się poleceniom Austrii, ale czuła… wiedziała, że mogła zrobić więcej żeby pomóc bratu, co wcale nie poprawiało jej samopoczucia.

-Wiedziałaś o tym?- zapytała Węgry wskazując na plecy Polski, sam Feliks milczał zbyt pogrążony w swoich myślach, żeby przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie, po prostu dawał im się prowadzić, nie interesując się nawet tym dokąd go zabierają

-Nie…- powiedziała Czechy cicho -Nie dawał się dotknąć, chyba że chodziło o opatrzenie drobnych ran na twarzy albo rękach… i bardzo dbał o to, żeby nikt nie widział jak się przebiera…- przełknęła cicho ślinę na myśl o tym jakie rany musiały pozostawić te wszystkie blizny -Za nic nie chciał powiedzieć co się dzieje…-

-Już ja się wszystkiego dowiem- stwierdziła Elizabeta -Dowiem się, co się działo od momentu w którym wyjechałam, dowiem się każdej jednej rzeczy!-

-Skąd?- zapytała Czechy patrząc na nią z mieszaniną powątpiewania, zmęczenia i ciekawości

-Z najlepszego źródła- odparła Węgry patrząc znacząco na nie zdającego sobie z niczego sprawy Feliksa -Najpierw doprowadzimy go do porządku, a potem szczerze sobie z nim porozmawiam i nie dam się zbyć żadnymi bajeczkami o tym, że z nim wszystko w porządku, nie po tym co widziałam!-

* * *

 **I tak oto... znów kończę rozdział o 4 rano yay! Dobry Jezu ciężko było mi przebrnąć przez napisanie tego, ciągle ciężko mi przełamać się do opisywania stosunków eee... męsko-męskich, ale chyba powoli się rozkręcam, nie wiem czy to dobrze, ale będzie mi potrzebne na to co planuje w przyszłości!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Jak do tej pory w ankiecie zagłosowały aż dwie osoby XD (chyba w końcu ją dobrze ogarnęłam... prawda?) W dodatku jest pół na pół, to mi wcale a wcale nie pomaga XD**

 **Zawczasu ostrzegam, że w związku ze zbliżającymi się świętami, jadę do domu trochę odsapnąć, w weekend planuję mały wypad na babskie spotkanie do kumpeli do Krakowa, więc gdyby rozdział nie pojawiał się przez tydzień lub dwa (w co wątpię ha ha ha) to nie znaczy, że umarłam, albo zapomniałam o tym opowiadaniu.**

* * *

-A więc? Po co mnie tu zaprosiłeś?- zapytał Rosja usadawiając się wygodnie w fotelu naprzeciw biurka Niemiec -Mów szybko, chciałem sobie jeszcze porozmawiać z Polską~-

-Myślę, że po waszej dotychczasowej rozmowie, będzie wolał zrobić sobie długą przerwę od twojego towarzystwa- stwierdził Niemcy siadając po drugiej stronie biurka, ledwie udało mu się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy, scena którą zastał w bibliotece napawała go obrzydzeniem.

Führer gardził takimi ludźmi, gardził tymi którzy odczuwali pociąg do tej samej płci, to było nienaturalne, to było nienormalne, to było obrzydliwe.

To było dość powszechne wśród państw… oni nie byli tacy jak inni ludzie, inaczej postrzegali… te sprawy, kiedy żyło się tyle setek lat… kiedy w perspektywie mieli kolejne stulecia… zawsze lepiej było mieć kogoś obok siebie, kogoś kto rozumiał, kogoś z kim można się było podzielić wszystkim, całym sobą, bez obaw, że ta osoba przeminie szybciej niż pstryknięcie palcami… płeć miała tu marginalne znaczenie.

Ludwig mimowolnie pomyślał o Włochach... nie, musiał się pozbyć tych myśli, to było niegodne wyższego bytu, ktoś taki jak on, nie mógł zniżać się do poziomu tych podludzi.

Czy to oznaczało, że Feliciano też był podczłowiekiem?

Nie… to nie było tak… to było… skomplikowane.

Niemcy zamknął oczy i westchnął cicho, nie miał teraz czasu na swoje wewnętrzne rozterki, teraz musiał zając się bardzo kłopotliwym gościem.

-Nie będę pod moim dachem tolerował takich napaści- powiedział Ludwig ostrym tonem

-Jesteś hipokrytą Ludwig- powiedział Rosja z uśmiechem który nie obejmował jego oczu -Chyba nawet ja, w całej swojej karierze, nie zostawiłem na ciele Feliksa tylu ciekawych pamiątek co ty, a ile minęło od kiedy znalazł się u ciebie… rok?-

-To jak traktuję swoją własność, jest moją sprawą- odparł Niemcy z założonymi rękami

-To samo tyczy się mnie- powiedział Ivan tym razem już bez uśmiechu -On jest też moją własnością pamiętasz? Co sprowadza nas do pewnej kwestii, kiedy masz zamiar mi go przekazać? Z tego co widziałem miałeś z nim już dość dużo zabawy-

Przez dłuższą chwilę, oba mocarstwa mierzyły się spojrzeniami w milczeniu, pierwszym który przerwał milczenie był Niemcy

-Pół roku- powiedział powoli -Dostaniesz go za pół roku-

-Pół roku…- powtórzył Rosja -Tyle jeszcze jestem w stanie poczekać, ale nie więcej, moja cierpliwość, też ma swoje granice-

-Dobrze… ale zostawmy na razie temat Polski- powiedział Ludwig -Zaprosiłem cię z innego powodu, niż dyskutowanie nad losem tego śmiecia-

-Słucham więc- odparł Ivan -Co było tak ważnego, że zaprosiłeś mnie aż tutaj?-

-Chcę zaproponować ci traktat…- zaczął Niemcy

-Traktat?- zapytał Rosja -My już mamy traktat-

-Pogłębiający nasz dotychczasowy sojusz- dokończył Ludwig -Jesteśmy dwiema największymi potęgami w Europie, możemy razem panować nad całym kontynentem, jeśli tylko twoje wpływy nie wykroczą poza to co już ustaliliśmy, ze swojej strony mogę ci zagwarantować wsparcie gospodarcze… i militarne w razie potrzeby- zmrużył oczy na widok uśmiechu który pojawił się na ustach Rosji

-Wiesz Niemcy… z tym, że mnie taki układ nie do końca satysfakcjonuje- stwierdził Ivan -Mówiłeś o nie powiększaniu wpływów, a mnie interesuje jeszcze kilka terenów… na przykład Bułgaria… dostęp do Morza Śródziemnego też brzmi kusząco- odchylił się w fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę i podpierając głowę na dłoni -Nie interesuje mnie ten traktat Ludwig, twoje interesy kłócą się z moimi, odpowiada mi to co jest teraz, cieszy mnie, że zdobyłeś sobie tylu nowych przyjaciół- powiedział z ironią -Ale mnie wystarczy jeśli zostaniemy partnerami biznesowymi-

-Rozumiem… w takim razie chyba nie mamy o czym rozmawiać- stwierdził Niemcy

-Och? Czyli to już koniec spotkania?- zapytał Rosja unosząc brwi -Nie trwało ono zbyt długo, mogłeś po prostu zadzwonić… cóż…- zebrał się z fotela i przeciągnął lekko -Przynajmniej wycieczka była przyjemna… pozwiedzałem… miałem odrobinę rozrywki… dowiedziałem się jednej z rzeczy których chciałem się dowiedzieć-

-Przykro mi, że ta umowa nie doszła do skutku- stwierdził Ludwig również wstając -Ale chyba faktycznie interesy naszych krajów zbytnio się od siebie różnią-

-Hmm~? Dokądś się wybierasz?- zapytał Ivan -Wiesz nie musisz mnie odprowadzać myślę, ze trafię do wyjścia~-

-Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia… upewnienie się, że… nie zabłądzisz, jest raczej kwestią poboczną, chociaż po tym co zobaczyłem nie mniej ważną- powiedział Niemcy otwierając drzwi od biura.

* * *

-Dobra, to już chyba wszystko- uznała Węgry skończywszy opatrywać otarcia na brzuchu Polski

-A co z tym?- zapytała Czechy wskazując na znak wypalony nad biodrem brata

-Myślę, że można uznać, że ta rana sama się zdezynfekowała- westchnęła Elizabeta patrząc ponuro na piętno -Dopóki sama się nie podgoi, lepiej nic więcej z nią nie robić- kiedy tylko z nim skończyły, blondyn natychmiast skulił się jak najdalej od nich, nawet na nie nie spojrzał odkąd tylko doprowadziły go do jego pokoju

-W takim razie ja wracam do pracy- powiedziała Czechy -Zanim Austria, albo co gorsza Niemcy przyjdzie z ''przypomnieniem''-

-Bardzo dobrze… może to zabrzmi okrutnie, ale myślę, że bez ciebie łatwiej będzie mi się z nim rozmawiało- stwierdziła Węgry

-Naprawdę myślisz, że to taki dobry pomysł?- zapytała ze zmartwieniem Czechy -Może lepiej będzie jak nie będziesz na niego naciskać…- mruknęła patrząc na Feliksa który siedział skulony na łóżku wpatrując się w swoje kolana, nadal się do nich nie odzywał i sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego

-Jestem zdania, że dla niego samego będzie lepiej, jeśli nie będzie dusił tego wszystkiego w sobie- oznajmiła Elizabeta -Nie odpuszczę mu-

-Pewnie i tak nic co powiem cię nie przekona- westchnęła Czechy kładąc dłoń na klamce, rzuciła bratu ostatnie spojrzenie -Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się coś dobrego osiągnąć- powiedziała nim wyszła zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

Kliknięcie zamka było ledwie słyszalne, ale Feliks zareagował tak jakby ktoś wrzasnął mu nad uchem, niemal podskoczył w miejscu biorąc głęboki wdech.

-A dobrze wiedzieć, że jednak reagujesz- stwierdziła Węgry siadając w nogach łóżka i patrząc z powagą na Polskę -Musimy porozmawiać Feliks i to poważnie-

Przez chwilę Węgrom wydawało się, że została zignorowana, dopiero po chwili jej przyjaciel uznał za stosowne się odezwać

-Niby o czym? Nie ma o czym rozmawiać- powiedział Feliks ledwie słyszalnym głosem

-Dobrze wiesz, że jest i nie odpuszczę dopóki wszystkiego się nie dowiem- powiedziała Elizabeta -Co tu się dzieje Feliks?-

-To co widać- Polska wzruszył ramionami nadal nie zmieniając pozycji -Niemcy nie jest zbyt miły dla podbitych nacji, a Rosja dla odmiany jest aż za miły...-

-Nie o taką odpowiedź mi chodzi- Węgry póki co zachowywała cierpliwość -Chodzi mi o to co dzieje się z tobą-

-Nic takiego… jestem chłopcem do bicia… w ogóle do wyżywania się w każdy możliwy sposób- mruknął Feliks

-Nadal nie o to mi chodzi- Elizabeta wzięła głęboki wdech -Skąd te blizny Feliks? I bez ogólników proszę- westchnęła ciężko nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi -Feliks spójrz na mnie-

W odpowiedzi Polska tylko skulił się bardziej zagryzając wargi

-To nic takiego Lizzie… naprawdę- powiedział cicho -Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy-

-Będę sobie zaprzątać tym głowę, bo jestem twoją przyjaciółką- odparła Węgry przesiadając się bliżej -Przyjaciele są od tego, żeby pomagać i żeby się martwić, a ty potrzebujesz pomocy Feliks, nawet ślepy by to zauważył… i wcale nie chodzi mi o twój stan fizyczny… mów do mnie Feliks, powiedz co cię gryzie-

Polska wziął powoli drżący oddech, czując jak coś w jego wnętrzu powoli zaczyna się kruszyć, zacisnął mocniej zęby prawie wgryzając się prawie do krwi

-Kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy, nawet pomimo tego jak Niemcy cię traktował, wciąż byłeś tym samym radosnym, nie dającym sobie wejść na głowę facetem, który nie miał zamiaru się poddać- powiedziała Elizabeta -Feliks którego znam, za nic się nie poddaje, możesz go skopać, zmieszać z błotem, stłuc na kwaśne jabłko, a on i tak będzie walczył o swoje, choćby przywrócenie swojego kraju miało mu zająć kolejne sto lat… gdzie się podział ten niepoprawny optymista, który w przeszłości potrafił skopać tyłki największym potęgom tego kontynentu, wliczając w to Niemcy, Rosję i mnie samą?-

-''Nie żyje''- pomyślał Feliks drżąc lekko na całym ciele -''To co z niego zostało zastrzelili coś koło tygodnia temu...''- nadal jednak nie odzywał się głośno

-Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje Feliks i ci pomóc- mówiła dalej Węgry -I nie wmówisz mi, że nie mam się czym martwić, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam cie w takim stanie, coś musiało do tego doprowadzić-

-Nie chcesz wiedzieć…- szepnął Polska -Naprawdę nie chcesz…-

-Cóż… osobiście pewnie nie- stwierdziła Elizabeta przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej, jak na razie szło nieźle… przynajmniej Feliks jeszcze jej nie zwiał -Ale jako twoja przyjaciółka owszem, nie jesteś sam Feliks…- wyciągnęła ramię i ostrożnie objęła blondyna, przytulając go delikatnie, wyczuła jak od jej dotyku, Polska z miejsca się spiął -Wiem jak to może wyglądać, ale nie jesteś sam… są ludzie którzy się o ciebie martwią, daj sobie pomóc…-

-Nie…- jęknął Feliks czując łzy napływające mu do oczu -Mnie się nie da pomóc… nie można… za pomaganie mi będziesz miała tylko kłopoty…-

-Jakoś sobie z tym poradzę- stwierdziła Lizzie przytulając go mocniej -A czy da ci się pomóc ocenie sama… tylko proszę, przestań dusić to wszystko w sobie…-

-To jest koszmar Lizzie… moje życie stało się pieprzonym koszmarem- wyszeptał Polska drżącym głosem -Czym zasłużyłem sobie na to, że świat tak mnie nienawidzi?-

-To nieprawda Feliks… dlaczego tak myślisz?- zapytała łagodnie Węgry, głaszcząc blondyna po głowie

-Ja tak nie myślę… ja to wiem- powiedział Feliks -Wszystko co mnie do tej pory spotkało, to potwierdza-

-Może zacznij od początku- zaproponowała Elizabeta -Od momentu w którym stąd wyjechałam-

-Początki nie były gorsze od tego co już widziałaś jak tu byłaś…- zaczął Polska cichym głosem -Ale nie musiałem długo czekać, żeby zwyczajna niewola, zmieniła się w piekło…-

* * *

Od czasu kiedy przyśnił mu się tamten koszmar, Toris stale miał wrażenie, że czegoś mu brakowało i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co to było. Aż do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tej dziwnej więzi która łączyła go z Feliksem. Nie miał pojęcia w którym dokładnie momencie powstała, a z jej istnienia zdał sobie sprawę dopiero wtedy kiedy została w brutalny sposób przerwana.

Nie czuł już tego dziwnego niepokoju, tego ponaglenia każącego mu działać, nie dręczyły go już żadne sny związane z jego partnerem, zniknęło przeczucie, że Feliks znajduje się niebezpieczeństwie.

Bo jak ktoś martwy mógł znajdować się w niebezpieczeństwie?

Teraz czuł wściekłość, jakiej do tej pory nie miał okazji zaznać, gniew i ból… nawet po Rozbiorach nie czuł czegoś takiego, wtedy nie wiedział co dokładnie działo się z jego partnerem, wtedy poczucie zdrady przesłaniało wszystko inne.

Ta pustka… była bolesna, była zimna, była niemożliwa do wypełnienia, ale dało się ją czymś załagodzić.

Zemstą.

Czuł, że nie zazna spokoju, póki odpowiedzialne za ten ból osoby, nie zostaną ukarane w najsurowszy możliwy sposób, a był więcej niż chętny na wykonanie wyroku… a jeśli sam miałby przy tym zginąć… to co z tego? Jeśli w ten sposób mógłby znów się z nim spotkać… .

- _Za nim! Obedrą nas żywcem ze skóry jeśli pozwolimy mu uciec!-_

Zaklął cicho pod nosem przyspieszając kroku, nie mógł dać się teraz złapać, zmiana warty była jedną z tych nielicznych okazji podczas których miał największe szanse coś osiągnąć. Próbować uciec mógł co prawda w każdej chwili, ale nie chciał tak po prostu dać się zabić, czym najpewniej skończyła by się pierwsza lepsza próba, mimo wszystko miał cel, który chciał zrealizować.

Zabić tego mężczyznę z jego snu, cel priorytetowy, pozbycie się Niemiec stanowiło raczej niemożliwy do zrealizowania, ale całkiem kuszący dodatek.

-''Biegnij Toris biegnij! Kiedyś będą musieli odpuścić…''- powtarzał sobie w myślach, biegł najszybciej jak potrafił, skulił się nieco, kiedy usłyszał strzały, modlił się żeby nie dostać w nogi, wtedy nie miałby już najmniejszych szans uciec, padający deszcz już wystarczająco utrudniał sprawę.

Zła pogoda i gęstniejąca ciemność były teraz jego największymi sprzymierzeńcami, znajomość miasta z którego musiał uciec też pomagała, starał się wykorzystywać swoje atuty najlepiej jak mógł, ale problem stanowiła liczebność ścigającej go grupy.

Litwa zaśmiał się ponuro, przez tyle lat chciał wrócić do Wilna, a teraz jego gorącym pragnieniem było wyrwać się z niego jak najdalej, ostatnio czuł się w nim jak w więzieniu, co z tego, że zostało mu zwrócone, skoro tak naprawdę nie było wolne? Skoro on sam nie był wolny?

Drgnął kiedy kula świsnęła mu obok ucha, było blisko…

- _Złapać idioci, macie go złapać nie zabić! Strzelać tak żeby go unieruchomić, nie zabić!-_

Na pewno nie miał zamiaru tak po prostu dać się złapać, skoro w końcu zmusił swoje przesadnie ostrożne ja do działania… . Zacisnął zęby czując jak zaczyna brakować mu tchu, zapuścił się podczas tych kilku lat pokoju… ale kto myślał, że kolejna wojna wybuchnie tak szybko.

Zamknął oczy z krzykiem, kiedy znienacka w twarz wystrzelił mu jaskrawy snop światła padający z reflektora ciężarówki wojskowej, oślepiając go i dezorientując. Trwało to tylko chwilę, ale wystarczyło ścigającym go żołnierzom, zanim zdążył zejść z linii strzału, poczuł jak pocisk przeszywa jego nogę tuż pod kolanem. Zachwiał się i upadł na zdrowe kolano obijając je boleśnie, nim zdołał się podnieść, dostał w głowę kolbą karabinu.

- _Ty zasrany litewski kundlu!-_ krzyknął żołnierz który go obezwładnił - _Myślisz, że jesteś taki cwany?!-_

Toris poczuł jak powietrze ucieka mu z płuc, kiedy dostał kopa w brzuch, był bliski utraty przytomności... nie… nie mógł poddać się tak łatwo, już zbyt wiele czasu zmarnował na bezczynność… zbyt wiele czasu spędził z osobą, która nie poddawała się nigdy.

Z wściekłym okrzykiem złapał karabin, którego kolba zmierzała na spotkanie z jego twarzą, część niego była równie zaskoczona, co sowiecki żołnierz, ale nie pozwolił sobie na wahanie. Wyszarpnął żołnierzowi broń z ręki i oddał mu przysługę, jego własnym karabinem.

Każde państwo bez wyjątku, było silniejsze od zwykłego człowieka, więc kiedy uderzony mężczyzna padł na ziemię, mógł mieć po prostu pogruchotane kości… ale równie dobrze mógł być już martwy, Torisa niezbyt to obchodziło.

Musiał się stąd wydostać, jego działania z pewnością nie zostaną mu puszczone płazem… problem w tym, że nim zdążył chociażby usiąść, został otoczony przez cały oddział, zaklął cicho i odrzucił karabin, unosząc ręce do góry, to, że jeszcze go nie zastrzelili, dawało jasno do zrozumienia, że zależało im na tym żeby on przeżył, a to dawało mu nadzieję, że dostanie kolejną szansę, kolejną okazję… o ile po prostu nie rozstrzelają go trochę później.

- _Ach czyli jednak masz w sobie jeszcze resztki zdrowego rozsądku?-_ zapytał dowódca oddziału z kpiącym uśmieszkiem - _Albo niekoniecznie… masz szczęście, że mamy rozkaz utrzymać cię przy życiu… co nie znaczy, że nie oberwie ci się za tą ucieczkę. Uwierz mi, gorzko pożałujesz stawiania oporu!-_

 _-_ Lepsze to, niż całe życie czuć wstręt do siebie za to, że nie zrobiło się nic- stwierdził Litwa, już i tak czuł się wystarczająco źle z tym, że zareagował tak późno

- _Co to niby miało znaczyć?-_ zapytał dowódca, to że żaden z obecnych żołnierzy nie znał litewskiego, było Torisowi bardzo na rękę

-Domyśl się dupku- powiedział brunet spluwając mężczyźnie pod nogi, akurat ten gest zrozumieli bardzo dobrze, jego nos niezbyt dobrze zniósł spotkanie z ciężkim wojskowym butem. Na swoje szczęście Toris dość szybko stracił przytomność, trochę dodatkowych kopniaków zaliczył, nim dowódca uspokoił się na tyle, żeby przypadkiem nie zatłuc swojego więźnia.

- _Zabierzcie mi to ścierwo sprzed oczu-_ rozkazał komendant - _W oknach wstawić kraty, a jego… jego możecie skuć póki nie spokornieje-_

* * *

-Dobry Boże- wyszeptała Elizabeta

Była wstrząśnięta tym czego się dowiedziała od Feliksa, nie mieściło jej się w głowie, jak można tak było tak traktować żywą, myślącą i czującą istotę… jakim potworem trzeba było być, żeby w tak bestialski sposób traktować podbity kraj, jak chorym człowiekiem musiał być obecny szef Niemiec, że rozkazywał swoim ludziom, dopuszczać się takich zbrodni.

Kiedy w końcu udało jej się złamać opór Polski, opowiedział jej o wszystkim, o każdej torturze, o każdym ciosie… o tych wszystkich wizjach które go prześladowały, o tym jak okupanci traktowali jego naród, o obozach, o gettach, o masowych egzekucjach… .

Podzielił się z nią swoim strachem, wątpliwościami, wszystkim tym, co go dręczyło, powiedział o tych utratach świadomości, podczas których mógł odczuć to wszystko co musieli znosić wszyscy jego ludzie.

Węgry była pełna podziwu, że Polska jeszcze zupełnie się nie załamał, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo jego psychika była nadwyrężona. Nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że Feliks wbrew temu co mówił, potrzebował jej pomocy, potrzebował każdego rodzaju wsparcia jakie była w stanie mu zapewnić, nie mogła tak po prostu zostawić go samego sobie.

-No już już…- powiedziała łagodnie do łkającego cicho blondyna -Spokojnie… długo masz zamiar jeszcze płakać?- zapytała, Feliks spojrzał na nią z dezorientacją, sama mówiła, żeby wyrzucił z siebie wszystko a teraz…

-Nie zrozum mnie źle- zaczęła wyjaśniać Elizabeta -W płaczu nie ma nic złego, każdy musi czasem wyrzucić z siebie nadmiar napięcia, a ten sposób nie jest zły-

-Więc dlaczego?- zapytał ochryple Feliks -Dlaczego każesz mi przestać?-

-Bo ty nie jesteś pierwszą lepszą beksą- powiedziała Węgry -Ty jesteś Rzeczpospolita Polska, jesteś państwem które było swego czasu potęgą władającą wschodnią Europą, krajem który nawet po tym jak tą potęgę utracił, po tym jak zniknął z mapy świata na ponad wiek, był w stanie powrócić. Jesteś feniksem, ciebie nie da się tak łatwo pozbyć, można cie pokonać, ale nikt nie był w stanie cie zniszczyć!-

-Za to teraz wszystko zmierza ku temu, żeby ktoś zdobył się na ten pierwszy raz- mruknął Polska, mimo wszystko uniósł rękę i otarł łzy

-I do tego nie możesz dopuścić! Musisz walczyć Feliks!- Elizabeta mówiła cicho, nie chciała ściągać na nich niepotrzebnej uwagi, było już późno, długo trwało nim udało jej się nakłonić Feliksa do podzielenia się z nią wszystkim. Mówiła cicho, ale z uczuciem, musiała obudzić w pokonanym kraju, jego słynnego ducha walki, ze wszystkich nacji które znała, on był najbardziej uparty, zawsze walczył do końca a nawet jeszcze dłużej jeśli było trzeba, jeśli on się podda… .

Jeśli najbardziej uparty kraj na świecie się podda, to czy istniałby ktoś, kto byłby w stanie przeciwstawić się terrorowi, którym posługiwała się Trzecia Rzesza?

-Jak mam walczyć, kiedy jestem zamknięty tutaj?- zapytał cicho Feliks

-Mnie o to pytasz? To ty tu jesteś ekspertem od konspiracji i partyzantki- odparła Węgry z uśmiechem -Na pewno coś wymyślisz, a kiedy już to zrobisz, nie wahaj się prosić mnie o pomoc, może i mój kraj podpisał pakt z Niemcami, ale to nie znaczy, że ja będę grzeczną dziewczynką, która będzie ślepo podążać za rozkazami-

-Ostatnie co można o tobie powiedzieć, to, że jesteś grzeczną dziewczynką- powiedział Polska przewalając oczyma -Masz większe jaja niż nie jeden facet którego znam… wliczając w to Austrię, bez ciebie chłop nie miałby najmniejszych szans-

-O tak, teraz brzmisz jak ten Feliks którego znam i kocham- powiedziała Elizabeta -Jak brata, nie miej żadnych dziwnych pomysłów- dodała widząc uniesioną brew Polski -To nie tak, że mam jakiekolwiek szanse z Torisem co nie?- zapytała z nutą złośliwości

-Dobry Jezu…- mruknał Feliks -Czyli cała ta motywacyjna gadka była po to żeby móc mi podokuczać?-

-Może~- stwierdziła Węgry bez cienia litości -Głównie po to, żebyś stanął na nogi i się nie poddawał, drobne złośliwości to taki bonus-

Feliks westchnął ciężko, wyplątując się jej uścisku, faktycznie poczuł się lepiej po tym jak wyrzucił z siebie to wszystko… tą… truciznę, która bezlitośnie go osłabiała, powoli zabijała… może nie zupełnie ''dobrze'', ale ''lepiej'', a to już było coś.

-To jak? Lepiej?- zapytała Elizabeta patrząc uważnie na Feliksa -Obiecasz mi, że nie poddasz się bez względu na okoliczności?-

-Obiecuję- mruknął Polska -Obiecuję, że się nie poddam… a przynajmniej będę się starał ze wszystkich sił… w czym bardzo mi pomoże, jeśli przestaniesz mi wbijać szpilę w bok wzmiankami o Litwie-

-Wybacz tego nie mogę ci zagwarantować- stwierdziła Węgry -Twoje reakcje są po prostu zbyt zabawne, a sam temat zbyt ekscytujący-

-Świetnie, trafił mi się psychoterapeuta z poważnym zboczeniem…- Feliks uniósł wzrok ku sufitowi błagając w duchu o zmiłowanie -Może mam ci opowiedzieć o każdej nocy którą razem spędziliśmy, z wszystkimi najpikantniejszymi szczegółami?-

-Oooo tak!- oznajmiła Elizabeta ze szczerym entuzjazmem w głosie -To byłoby… eee… bardzo pomocne w naszej terapii-

Polska po raz kolejny westchnął ciężko, Węgry spojrzała na niego ze zmartwieniem

-A tak bez złośliwości… co z nim?- zapytała cicho -Wiesz coś?-

-Nie…- powiedział cicho Feliks opierając głowę na kolanach i wbijając wzrok w przestrzeń -Nie wiem nic ponadto, że Ivan znów zagarnął jego, Łotwę i Estonię, a dowiedziałem się o tym tylko dlatego, że Rosja sam mi o tym powiedział, zanim urządził sobie polowanie na mnie…- szepnął czując jak przechodzą go ciarki na samo wspomnienie

-Nie myśl o tym- powiedziała Elizabeta, widząc, że Feliks znowu zaczynał drżeć -Jestem pewna, że ty i Toris jeszcze się spotkacie, ale żeby do tego doszło, musisz pozostać silny-

-Tęsknię za nim… chciałbym go zobaczyć… usłyszeć… tak naprawdę… nie przez telefon- szepnął Polska -''Nie w snach''- dodał w myślach.

-No to masz dodatkową motywację, żeby się nie poddawać- uznała Węgry, drgnęła kiedy usłyszała, że zegar w holu wybija północ -Słuchaj, muszę już iść, nie mogę zostać u ciebie na całą noc, dasz sobie radę?-

-Tak myślę…- mruknął Feliks -To nie tak, że mam jakiś wybór nie?-

-Będę przychodziła tak często jak to będzie możliwe- oznajmiła Elizabeta schodząc z łóżka -W końcu obiecałam udzielić ci wsparcia-

-Dzięki Lizzie… doceniam to… naprawdę- powiedział Polska -Mogłabyś… nie mówić o tym Czechom? Ma własne zmartwienia…-

Węgry zatrzymała się na chwilę z ręką na klamce

-Powiem jej tyle, ile uznam za stosowne- powiedziała po krótkim namyśle -Nie wszystko, oszczędzę jej szczegółów skoro sobie tego nie życzysz, ale nie mogę jej tak po prostu nic nie powiedzieć, jeśli o to zapyta. Ona też się o ciebie martwi Feliks, jej też zależy, jeśli będzie chciała ci pomóc sama z siebie, pozwól jej na to-

Feliks tylko mruknął coś pod nosem, pozwolił w końcu swoim obolałym plecom wyprostować się, kiedy kładł się do spania, krzywiąc się z bólu, gdy oba znaki dały o sobie znać. Był nieludzko zmęczony, przy odrobinie szczęścia miał szansę, na noc bez żadnych koszmarów.

-Dobranoc Feliks, do jutra- pożegnała go Elizabeta wychodząc z pokoju i zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

* * *

-Czyli nasza oferta została odrzucona-

- _Ja mein Führer-_ powiedział Niemcy stojąc na baczność -Związek Radziecki nie jest zainteresowany kompromisem, ich plany dotyczące Europy są rozleglejsze niż przewiduje nasza propozycja-

-Ich plany są zbyt rozległe, zagrażają naszej dominacji na kontynencie- stwierdził szef Ludwiga, przechadzając się po swoim biurze -W takim razie nie ma się nad czym dłużej zastanawiać- powiedział przystając przy biurku i rzucając okiem na leżący na nim dokument, wziął do ręki pióro i złożył swój podpis na papierze.

-Za pół roku rusza Operacja Barbarossa- oznajmił kanclerz -Ogłaszam przygotowania do największej ofensywy z jaką Trzecia Rzesza ruszy na europejskim kontynencie-

- _Jawohl!-_ powiedział Ludwig salutując, nadal uważał, że rozpoczynanie ofensywy na taką skalę, gdy wciąż trwały walki z Wielką Brytanią, nie jest dobrym pomysłem, ale rozkazy Führera były absolutne, wódz był nieomylny, jak do tej pory, jego plany odnosiły sukcesy.

Z pewnością ten również miał zakończyć się powodzeniem, jakie znaczenie będzie mieć jedna maleńka wysepka, kiedy uda im się powalić na kolana Związek Radziecki?

* * *

 **Oh no~! Całe cztery dni przerwy pomiędzy rozdziałami, toż to niedopuszczalne!**

 **Więc łapcie to co udało mi się wyskrobać, troszeczkę pewnie nudą powieje, ale już niedługo... a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hmm... naprawdę kusi mnie, żeby już zacząć pisać tego Lietpola z czasów średniowiecza... ale jednocześnie doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że pisanie trzech opek na raz to zły pomysł.**

* * *

Feliks stał oparty o barierkę schodów, obserwując bez zbytniego zainteresowania kłótnię rozgrywającą się na dole, Serbia i Chorwacja jak zwykle skakali sobie do gardeł, Polska nie mógł się nadziwić, jak w takich warunkach mieli jeszcze czas żreć się między sobą.

-''Chociaż… ostatnio nie ma aż tyle do roboty… ale mimo wszystko dziwny sposób na spędzanie czasu wolnego''- stwierdził blondyn odliczając w myślach, za ile wpadnie Austria, obliczając przy okazji jaka jest szansa, że akurat wróci Niemcy i sam ustawi walczące ze sobą nacje. Z każdym kolejnym podbojem Trzeciej Rzeszy, w domu Ludwiga robił się coraz większy tłok, powoli zaczynały się problemy z rozmieszczaniem wszystkich tak, żeby nie wywoływać konfliktów… takich jak ten który właśnie rozgrywał się na dole.

On sam miał ten luksus, że póki co jego pokój należał tylko do niego i ku jego uldze, nie musiał go dzielić z kimś kogo zupełnie nie znał… chociaż gdy myślał o cenie jaką musiał płacić za tą wygodę, dochodził do wniosku, że wolałby spać w piwnicy, albo w pokoju pełnym obcych mu ludzi.

Zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Niemcy nie czepia się tego, że jako jedyny z całego towarzystwa, nosił swój własny mundur, w ten sposób znacznie prościej było wyłowić go z tłumu, plama zieleni wśród morza szarości, wyróżniała się wystarczająco, nawet to, że nie był zbyt wysoki zbytnio mu nie pomagało.

-Trochę tam głośno… kto tym razem?- Feliks drgnął lekko i odwrócił lekko głowę, kiwnął Czechom na powitanie, po czym wrócił do swoich obserwacji

-Znowu Chorwacja i Serbia- odparł wzruszając ramionami -Wiesz siostra, zawsze myślałem, że ja z Ivanem skaczemy sobie do oczu… albo, że Anglia i Francja nieustannie się ze sobą kłócą… ale ci goście wywrócili mój światopogląd do góry nogami-

Czechy przystanęła obok brata i spojrzała na niego kątem oka, westchnęła cicho widząc świeżego sińca pod jego prawym okiem.

-Niemcy dalej nie odpuszcza co?- zapytała zwracając wzrok na coraz zajadlej kłócącą się ze sobą dwójkę państw -Na litość boską gdzie jest Austria? Ci dwaj robią tyle hałasu, że słychać ich w całym domu-

-Nie wiem… a nie wybrali się z Lizzie do ogrodu?- zapytał Polska

-To możliwe, w sumie Węgier też nie widziałam… chwała jej za to, że trochę hamuje Rodericha- stwierdziła Czechy, zamilkła wciąż czekając na odpowiedź na swoje pierwsze pytanie.

-Nie… Niemcy nie odpuszcza- powiedział w końcu Feliks pocierając palcami swój policzek -Chwała Bogu, że rzadko jest w domu ale… cóż za każdym razem kiedy już się zjawia, rozmawiamy sobie milutko… w szczelnie zamkniętym pokoju przesłuchań, co by przypadkiem ktoś nie usłyszał moich krzyków… a jak z tobą?- zapytał cicho patrząc uważnie na brunetkę

-Ze mną wszystko w porządku- stwierdziła Czechy -Poza pierwszym razem, raczej nie podnosi na mnie ręki-

-Dżentelmen- mruknął Feliks z ironią

Od czasu przegranej w bitwie o Anglię, do czego przyczynili się i piloci polscy i czechosłowaccy, Niemcy zaczął uważniej obserwować oba państwa słowiańskie, ze szczególnym naciskiem na Polskę. Przez obserwację, należało rozumieć częste i długie przesłuchania, gdzie Ludwig nie wahał się używać wszelkich środków, żeby wyciągnąć z nich informacje na temat położenia ich jednostek i ich aktualnych działań, o czym Czechy nie miała większego pojęcia, a czym Polska nie miał zamiaru się dzielić. Nie trzeba było chyba dodawać, że pierwsza porażka w wojnie, raczej nie spodobała się Ludwigowi, więc swoją frustrację wyładowywał głównie na Feliksie.

Na szczęście dla Polski, Niemcy po podbiciu Bałkanów, miał dużo roboty przy kampanii prowadzonej w Afryce, więc raczej nie bywał w domu, ale mimo to, każda jego wizyta była dla Feliksa katorgą, niemal równie miłą i wyczekiwaną jak kolejna wizyta Fleischera.

Sam Polska mógł stwierdzić, że czuł się znacznie lepiej od kiedy Węgry zaczęła go wspierać, może nie militarnie, ale jej obecność i słowa otuchy były czymś, czego zdecydowanie mu brakowało, potrzebował tego… potrzebował czyjegoś wsparcia, jeśli miał przetrwać tą wojnę, potrzebował kogoś kto dawał mu wiarę w to, że jego egzystencja coś jeszcze w tym świecie znaczy. Dzięki wsparciu Elizabety, Feliks zdecydował się na rozpoczęcie bardzo ryzykownej gry, która mogła naprawdę źle się skończyć i dla niego i dla niej, nie mógł co prawda sam uczestniczyć w walkach, ale będąc więźniem w obozie wroga, miał dostęp do dość cennych informacji, nawet jeśli były one niepełne, wciąż stanowiły nieocenioną wartość, i dla ruchu oporu na jego okupowanych terenach i dla jego rządu na uchodźstwie, który obecnie znalazł schronienie w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Miał kilka listów do wysłania, czekał tylko na kolejną wyprawę Lizzie do miasta.

Feliks czuł, że szykowało się coś dużego… większego, niż do tej pory wydarzyło się w tej wojnie, miał kilka listów, które chciał wysłać, ale do tego potrzebował pomocy Elizabety, sam nie mógł opuścić progów posiadłości, a tylko Węgrom ufał na tyle, żeby powierzyć jej to zadanie. Była jeszcze Czechy… ale jej nie chciał w to wplątywać, już i tak miała dość kłopotów, co do tego zdania nie zmienił, nawet po tym, jak Lizzie włączyła ją w ich małą tajemnicę.

Polska nie był pewny co kierowało jego siostrą, ale nie odrzucał pomocy którą oferowała, jej wsparcie też dużo mu dawało, nawet jeśli Niemcy zarządził, żeby ukrócić ich kontakty, chyba zaczął się obawiać większych oznak buntu z ich strony… co do tego, że miały nastąpić mógł być pewien, ale przez lata Feliks nabrał nieco więcej ogłady w organizowaniu podziemnego ruchu oporu, nie miał zamiaru wyskakiwać z czymś dużym, zbyt wcześnie.

Po tej akcji z Rosją kilka miesięcy temu, Austrii też się oberwało, od tego czasu stał się o wiele ostrzejszy i brutalniejszy, niektóre z sińców na ciele Polski i innych nacji, wcale nie były dziełem Niemiec, tylko obecność Węgier sprawiała, że dało się z nim wytrzymać, ani Polska, ani Czechy woleli nie wiedzieć, czym Ludwig zagroził Roderichowi, że zaczął zachowywać się jak zupełnie inna osoba.

-Raczej nie masz informacji o tym, kiedy ten psychopata ma się tu zjawić?- zapytał Feliks zaciskając palce na swoich ramionach, niemal wszystkie jego blizny odezwały się tępym bólem, na samo wspomnienie o Fleischerze

-Niestety nie- westchnęła Czechy z zaciekawieniem obserwując jak drzwi posiadłości otworzyły się z hukiem i wpadł rozzłoszczony Austria, żeby uspokoić kłócące się towarzystwo -Wiem tyle co ty… że ma się tu zjawić w ciągu najbliższych dwóch miesięcy, nie znam dnia ani godziny-

-Cóż… i tyle dobrze… nie chcę kolejnej takiej niespodzianki, że natknę się na niego zupełnie przypadkowo… przynajmniej wiem, że w ciągu kolejnych dwóch miesięcy, moje życie stanie się jeszcze większym bagnem- stwierdził Polska zamykając oczy, przez chwilę nic się nie działo… ale po kilku minutach zadrżał silnie kiedy w jego głowie zaczynały gromadzić się obrazy

-Feliks?- zapytała Czechy kiedy Polska nagle umilkł, zbladła kiedy ujrzała go dygoczącego na całym ciele, te jego… ataki, były jedną z rzeczy którymi podzieliła się z nią Węgry, rozejrzała się szybko wokół, a kiedy uznała, że teren był czysty, pociągnęła brata w ustronne miejsce, gdzie szanse na to, że ktoś na nich wpadnie były o wiele niższe niż na schodach.

-Hej… spokojnie nic ci nie grozi…- powiedziała cicho brunetka, mocno przytrzymując brata za ramiona -Spokojnie…-

-Błagam… proszę zatrzymaj to…- wyszeptał Polska spanikowanym głosem -Niech to się skończy… dlaczego… dlaczego nas to spotyka…!-

-Nie wiem Feliks… naprawdę nie wiem- odparła Czechy wpatrując się z bólem w roztrzęsionego blondyna-Błagam cię uspokój się… pamiętasz? Musisz być silny… te wizje… musisz je powstrzymać, nie możesz im pozwolić zawładnąć swoimi myślami!-

-Nie mogę… nie potrafię…- jęknął Feliks potrząsając głową -Jest ich tyle… są takie silne… umieram… umieramy… oni chcą nas wymordować… wszystkich… chcą nas… mnie zniszczyć…-

To Czechom wydawało się najbardziej przerażające… to przechodzenie z liczby pojedynczej na mnogą i na odwrót, bez chwili zastanowienia, jakby nagle Polska naprawdę w ciągu minuty potrafił przenieść się tych kilkaset kilometrów na wschód i na własnej skórze odczuć każdą z męczarni którą przeżywał jego naród.

-Nie zniszczą… ciebie się nie da zniszczyć pamiętasz?- powiedziała Czechy przytrzymując mocno Feliksa -Walcz… musisz walczyć…-

-Nie mam siły- wyszeptał blondyn przełykając własne łzy -To za dużo… tego jest za dużo!-

-Masz siłę! Ty i twój naród macie siłę! Weź się w garść Polsko!- powiedziała z naciskiem brunetka rozglądając się czy przypadkiem nikt nie idzie w ich stronę -Przetrwałeś tyle przeciwności losu… nie ma mowy, że teraz będzie inaczej…-

-Będzie… teraz jest inaczej… ta wojna jest inna… o wiele gorsza od tych które do tej pory miały miejsce- wyszeptał Feliks przyciskając dłonie do skroni -W żadnej z poprzednich wojen, wróg nie miał na celu zupełne zniszczenie innej nacji.. w żadnej z poprzednich nie dopuszczano się takich zbrodni..-

Akurat z tym Czechy nie mogła się nie zgodzić, ta wojna była największym konfliktem który widziała… większym nawet od poprzedniej Wielkiej Wojny, a na pewno o wiele bardziej krwawą.

-Ale jestem pewna, że z tym też sobie poradzisz… twój naród jest uparty, ty jesteś uparty… ciebie się nie da tak po prostu pozbyć… przetrwasz, jestem tego pewna- powiedziała Czechy -Błagam Feliks opamiętaj się!-

Czechy zagryzła poddenerwowana wargę, modląc się, żeby Feliks zdążył się uspokoić, zanim ktoś na nich wpadnie, po kilku minutach odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy spojrzenie Polski nabrało bardziej przytomnego wyrazu.

-J-ja… p-przepraszam…- wymamrotał dysząc, jakby przebiegł maraton, całą twarz miał zlaną potem i przechodziły go silne dreszcze

-Nie przejmuj się tym- powiedziała Czechy -Całe szczęście nikt cię nie widział… ulżyłoby mi gdybyś bardziej nad tym panował, ale to raczej nie zależy od ciebie nie?-

Blondyn potrząsnął głową -Nie… staram się jakoś to… ograniczyć, albo chociaż nie wyglądać przy tym jak nawiedzony, albo jakbym dopiero co uciekł z wariatkowa… ale chyba marnie mi to idzie-

-No nie powiem żebym była szczególnie przekonana o tym, że dobrze się czujesz- westchnęła brunetka, z tego co słyszała Austria wciąż darł się na kraje bałkańskie -Może lepiej będzie jak pójdziesz do siebie odpocząć…-

-Nie trzeba czuje się dobrze- mruknął Feliks ocierając pot z czoła

-A wyglądasz wręcz przeciwnie- stwierdziła Czechy -Lepiej idź zanim Austria skończy z tamtą dwójką i przydzieli ci jakieś zadanie, nad którym będziesz ślęczał do białego rana… nie martw się przekażę Węgrom, że masz do niej sprawę-

-No dobra- mruknął w końcu Polska widząc, że nie da rady przekonać Czech, że nie musi iść odpocząć -Może masz rację… powinienem korzystać z okazji…-

-Nie może, tylko mam rację, a teraz zmiataj do siebie- powiedziała brunetka machając na niego ręką

Feliks kiwnął głową i powoli ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, był wyczerpany, ale wątpił, że uda mu się spokojnie przespać chociażby kilka minut.

* * *

- _A ty ciągle masz spojrzenie jak u dzikiego zwierzęcia huh?-_

Nie odpowiedział, to nie miało większego sensu i znaczenia, i tak nie miał nic do powiedzenia żadnemu z żołnierzy którzy go pilnowali.

- _Dzwonił towarzysz Braginsky, wspominał, że za parę tygodni wpadnie tutaj po ciebie-_

 _-Ivan może się wypchać razem z całym swoim Związkiem Radzieckim-_ warknął cicho mierząc pilnującego go żołnierza nienawistnym spojrzeniem

- _To tak jakbyś powiedział, że możesz sam się wypchać, jesteś częścią Związku Radzieckiego pamiętasz?-_ zaśmiał się żołnierz

Toris splunął na podłogę z pogardą

- _Prędzej polecę na księżyc niż uznam się za część tego chorego tworu-_ powiedział cicho

- _Ciekawe czy będziesz taki cwany, kiedy zostaniesz przeniesiony do Moskwy?-_ zapytał żołnierz z paskudnym uśmiechem

Litwa zacisnął zęby z irytacją, wiedział, że kiedy znowu znajdzie się w domu Rosji, nie będzie mógł się spodziewać ulgowego traktowania, Ivan miał wiele sposobów na to żeby zmusić go do uległości.

- _Jednego jestem w każdym razie pewny, kiedy tam się znajdziesz, nie będziesz już próbował uciekać-_ stwierdził żołnierz - _Swoją drogą ciekawe, dlaczego wciąż próbujesz, jeśli zostawi ci się chociaż trochę swobody? Dokąd z taką desperacją próbujesz się dostać, że cały czas ryzykujesz żeby się stąd wyrwać? Czy to przypadkiem nie jest twój dom?-_

 _-Nie twój zasrany interes-_ powiedział Toris

- _Pewnie nie mój, ale i tak jestem ciekaw, skoro już muszę siedzieć w zimnej i brudnej piwnicy, żeby cię pilnować, chciałbym wiedzieć-_ stwierdził żołnierz

Litwa zamilkł, nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać na to pytanie, w ogóle nie wiedział, dlaczego dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę, jednemu ze swoich oprawców, być może dlatego, że ten żołnierz na dzień dobry nie sprzedał mu ciosu w twarz, albo brzuch.

Ostatnie miesiące nie były dla Torisa najprzyjemniejsze, pomimo kilku prób, nie udało mu się uciec dalej, niż kilka kilometrów poza Wilno, konsekwencje każdej próby były bolesne, a jego własny dom przypominał teraz bardziej więzienie, niż mieszkanie.

Nie pozwalano mu wychodzić poza posiadłość, a liczba pilnujących go żołnierzy zwiększała się za każdym razem kiedy próbował się stąd wydostać, mógł się teraz pochwalić całkiem sporym oddziałem strażników.

Po ostatniej próbie dowódca żołnierzy stwierdził, że nie chce mu się z Litwą użerać, więc po prostu rozkazał skuć go i zamknąć w piwnicy, kajdany zdejmowano tylko na czas posiłków, wizyt w toalecie, raz na jakiś czas pozwalano mu także wziąć prysznic, na co dostawał określoną ilość czasu. Oprócz tego, że żarcie którym go karmiono było paskudne, a niektórzy z pilnujących go żołnierzy, lubili okazjonalnie odrobinę się na nim wyżyć, Toris niezbyt narzekał na warunki w których był trzymany, bardziej irytował go zupełny brak informacji z zewnątrz i sam fakt bycia uwięzionym.

Żołnierz widząc, że jego ciekawość nie zostanie zaspokojona, wzruszył ramionami i wrócił na swoje stanowisko na schodach do piwnicy, pozostawiając Litwę z jego własnymi myślami, a te dalekie były od pozytywnych, w tych mrocznych czasach, niewiele było miejsca na radość i rozmyślania na temat inny niż wojna i wszystko to co z niej wynikało.

Toris zagryzł wargi dręczony przez przeczucie, które nie opuszczało go od jakiegoś czasu, przeczucie że coś poważnego miało się wkrótce wydarzyć, w co chcąc nie chcąc zostanie wciągnięty. Jak do tej pory sytuacja na terytorium Związku Radzieckiego, pomimo wojny, była w miarę spokojna, w porównaniu do tego co działo się w Europie, przynajmniej do takich wniosków Toris doszedł podsłuchując rozmawiających ze sobą sowieckich żołnierzy, ale przysłuchując się ich rozmowie, Litwa usłyszał też kilka interesujących i niepokojących plotek. Wynikało z nich, że siły zbrojne Trzeciej Rzeszy były niepokojąco aktywne na granicy którą Niemcy i Związek Radzicki ustaliły między sobą na terytorium okupowanej Polski, co wprawiało w niepewność znaczną część Armii Czerwonej, a mimo to, nie czyniono żadnych przygotowań na ewentualny atak.

-''Zupełnie jakby Ivan i jego szef byli pewni, że Ludwig nie odważy się zaatakować''- pomyślał Litwa wpatrując się w pokryty pajęczynami sufit -''Niby są sojusznikami… ale chyba Rosja nie zauważył, że ostatnimi czasy układy międzynarodowe są raczej niepewne… o ile nie gówno warte''- stwierdził podkurczając nogi i opierając brodę na kolanach.

Choćby nie wiadomo jak potężny i pewny siebie był Ivan, Toris uważał za głupotę ignorowanie kwestii obronnych kraju, historia już nie raz pokazywała, że potęga nie oznaczała, że dane państwo było niezwyciężone… on i Feliks też dostali swoją własną lekcję pokory w tym temacie.

-Ciekawe co stanie się wcześniej… przyjedzie Ivan i zabierze mnie do Moskwy, albo wyśle na Syberię, czy Ludwig złamie kolejny traktat i zaatakuje Związek Radziecki?- mruknął pod nosem.

* * *

Feliks drgnął i otworzył oczy słysząc otwierane drzwi, spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, odetchnął z ulgą kiedy okazało się, że to była Elizabeta

-Och hej Lizzie… Roderich skończył się już drzeć na kraje bałwańskie… znaczy bałkańskie?- zapytał siadając po turecku na łóżku

-Tak skończył- westchnęła Węgry z lekkim uśmiechem, to, że Polska potrafił jeszcze od czasu do czasu zażartować, uznawała za duży sukces swojej terapii -Kazał Chorwacji wypastować posadzkę w całym holu, łącznie ze schodami, a Serbii wyczyścić i zaimpregnować każdy fragment boazerii na pierwszym piętrze.

-Super, marzyłem o tym żeby w tym pokoju zaczął się unosić subtelny aromat pasty do impregnacji- stwierdził Polska -Chociaż raczej powinienem się cieszyć, że żadne z tych zadań nie zostało przydzielone mnie-

-Powinieneś- uznała Lizzie -Feliks nie mam teraz dużo czasu, podobno masz do mnie sprawę?-

-Taa… to samo co zwykle- powiedział cicho Feliks -Kiedy znowu będziesz w mieście?-

-Za trzy dni- odparła Elizabeta po namyśle -Kiedy będzie trzeba iść uzupełnić zapasy w spiżarni, im więcej podbitych państw, tym więcej gęb do wykarmienia i tym częściej trzeba uzupełniać zapasy jedzenia-

-Jedzenie ostatnimi czasy robi się coraz bardziej nędzne- stwierdził Polska -Ale to, że masz pretekst do tego, żeby częściej wychodzić akurat mi pasuje-

-Nie powinieneś być zdziwiony, trwa wojna, podczas wojny o jedzenie zawsze trudno- powiedziała Węgry -Gdyby nie udało nam się zgadać… będą tam gdzie zwykle?- blondyn kiwnął głową

-Tylko nie ryzykuj niepotrzebnie Lizzie- mruknął Feliks -Te listy nie są aż tak ważne żeby ryzykować dla nich życie-

-Dobrze wiesz, że te informacje są bardzo pomocne dla twoich ludzi i dla aliantów Feliks- stwierdziła Elizabeta -Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, potrafię o siebie zadbać-

-To wiem… po prostu… nie bierz ich, jeśli ryzyko, że ktoś cię nakryje będzie zbyt duże- powiedział Polska

-To słodkie, że się martwisz, ale naprawdę… wszystko będzie w porządku Feliks- powiedziała Węgry szykując się do wyjścia -Jeśli to ci trochę pomoże na twoje zmartwienia, to powiem ci, że nie robię tego tylko dla ciebie, mnie też zależy na tym, żeby jak najbardziej zaszkodzić Niemcom, nawet jeśli mój rząd podpisał pakt… znasz to uczucie, kiedy twoje własne przekonania nie zgadzają się z tym co robi twój szef?-

-Taa… powiedzmy, że mi się to zdarza- mruknął Feliks -Do później Lizzie-

-Do później- Elizabeta skinęła głową -Pamiętaj, myśl pozytywnie i ani mi się waż poddawać, zważaj na to, że w kuchni mamy pokaźną kolekcję patelni-

-Czasami naprawdę dochodzę do wniosku, że z twoimi metodami motywacyjnymi jest coś nie tak- stwierdził Polska, Węgry tylko zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi, po czym opuściła pokój.

Śmiech… Feliks uznał, że to jeden z najcudowniejszych dźwięków na świecie, zastanawiał się, czy on sam pamięta jak się śmiać, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio mu się to zdarzyło.

* * *

-Generale, przyszły nowe rozkazy z Berlina- oznajmił jeden z żołnierzy, Ludwig spojrzał na posłańca pozbawionym emocji spojrzeniem

-Mów- powiedział krótko

-Rozkazano nam rozpocząć atak- powiedział żołnierz salutując -Führer zatwierdził rozpoczęcie Planu Barbarossa- Niemcy skinął głową

-Poinformuj resztę dowódców- rozkazał odwracając się w stronę wielkiej mapy taktycznej, zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, nawet on był zdenerwowany rozmiarem tej operacji.

Ostatnie wyniki w wojnie nie były zadowalające, bitwa o Anglię zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, w dodatku część oddziałów musieli wysłać w ramach wsparcia dla armii włoskiej, nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego sojusznik był tak niekompetentny, że praktycznie od pierwszych miesięcy wojny, zaliczył chyba tylko jeden sukces jakim było zajęcie Albanii, a chwile później trzeba było interwencji wojsk Rzeszy, żeby te tereny utrzymać i zająć Jugosławię i Grecję.

O kampanii prowadzonej w Afryce wolał w ogóle nie myśleć, z meldunków Gilberta wynikało, że wojska egipskie, wspomagane przez Wielką Brytanię stawiały zaciekły opór, mimo trwającego oblężenia, armia włosko-niemiecka wciąż nie mogła zdobyć Tobruku.

Co więcej Stany Zjednoczone zaczynały się coraz bardziej angażować w ten konflikt, dostarczany przez nich sprzęt znacznie wzmacniał siły aliantów w Europie… ale wciąż nie angażowały się bezpośrednio, wciąż jeszcze była szansa, że Ameryka będzie się trzymał z dala od starego kontynentu.

-Ostatnie czego mi trzeba, to interwencja tego gówniarza- syknął Niemcy pod nosem, Ludwiga mierził fakt, że pomimo młodego wieku Alfred był już światową potęgą, z którą lepiej było nie zadzierać.

Niemcy wziął głęboki oddech i potrząsnął głową żeby oczyścić myśli, musiał się teraz skupić na niezwykle ważnym zadaniu, wojna z obecnie największą potęgą militarną w Europie, nie należała do rzeczy które można było lekceważyć.

-Niepowodzenia, niepowodzeniami… ale przynajmniej będę mógł zetrzeć ten uśmieszek z twarzy Rosji- stwierdził Ludwig, ta perspektywa była zdecydowanie warta całego tego zachodu.

* * *

 **Patrząc na to opko i drugie którym się obecnie zajmuje... stwierdzam oczywisty fakt, że pierdoły pisze się o wiele prościej niż opowiadanie, które w miarę zachowuje zgodność historyczną (tylko żadnych więcej wzmianek o długopisach błagam :v )**

 **BTW trochę mi ostatnio wena nie dopisuje co do tego fica, mam nadzieję, że jak dojdę do momentu który mam w głowie, a który nie daje mi spokoju to się zmieni.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Najwyższa pora aby sprawiedliwości stało się za dość i tutaj też coś napisać, zwłaszcza, że przerwa była dość długa.**

* * *

-Ach, a więc znowu się spotykamy- powiedział spokojnym tonem Fleischer, powoli wyciągając ze swojej torby szklane buteleczki, opatrzone etykietkami, które Feliksowi nic nie mówiły.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cieszę się, że znów mamy okazję porozmawiać… poeksperymentować chwilkę- stwierdził doktor -Bardzo jestem rad, że przeżyłeś mój poprzedni eksperyment, to otwiera przede mną zupełnie nowe możliwości, poszerzyło margines błędów na które sobie mogę pozwolić-

Polska zadrżał lekko nie unosząc głowy ani odrobinę, nie chciał patrzeć na tego człowieka… nie… nie człowieka… Fleischer był potworem w ludzkiej skórze, pozbawionym ludzkich uczuć potworem który odnajdywał przyjemność z zadawaniu innym bólu, a nazywał to wszystko badaniami.

Jego plecy znów krwawiły, mimo że znak na nich wycięty, nadal był doskonale widoczny, doktor uznał, że to nadal za mało, Feliks nie miał pojęcia co ten psychopata chce osiągnąć, wolał nie wiedzieć do czego mu były próbki jego krwi, które przed chwilą pobrał, nie chciał wiedzieć co zawierają te szklane buteleczki.

Spodziewał się tego, że Fleischer w końcu wróci, przygotowywał się mentalnie na to spotkanie najlepiej jak tylko potrafił, a mimo to, nie potrafił do końca się uspokoić, kto byłby w stanie być spokojny, gdyby był na jego miejscu… gdyby wiedział co go czeka. Jego drżące oddechy doskonale było słychać w idealnej ciszy jaka panowała w ''pracowni'', słychać było ciche grzechotanie śrubek mocujących obręcze, które przytrzymywały jego ręce, te wszystkie godziny które tutaj spędził… w końcu musiały się poluzować… może kiedyś puszczą zupełnie… może kiedyś uda mu się stąd uciec.

-Pewnie ciekawi cie co będziemy robić w najbliższym czasie- powiedział doktor -Otóż, mam tutaj kilka leków- wskazał na buteleczki które przyniósł -Wiem, że jesteście odporni na większość normalnych chorób, ale wasze ciała i tak reagują na leki, nie dowiem się co prawda, czy są skuteczne wobec chorób które w teorii mają zwalczać, ale mogę sprawdzić czy nie wywołują skutków ubocznych… czy iniekcje bardzo bolą… tym podobne sprawy- wstał i zaczął się przechadzać po pomieszczeniu -A dzięki poprzedniemu eksperymentowi, wiem, że nie muszę się obawiać przedawkowania-

Feliks zamknął oczy biorąc głębszy wdech

-''Przedawkuj… podaj za dużo… błagam… zabij mnie… zabij… zabij.. ZABIJ MNIE W KOŃCU DO CIĘŻKIEJ CHOLERY!''

-''Nie… nie mogę się jeszcze poddać… wciąż mam jeszcze wiele do zrobienia… muszę żyć… nie mogę umrzeć… żyć… żyć… muszę przeżyć...''-

Jęknął cicho potrząsając głową, która z tych myśli należała do niego? Pierwsza? Druga? Obie? Żadna? Którą powinien się kierować? Czy jeśli wybierze pierwszą, uzyska w końcu upragniony spokój? Czy znów obudzi się w tym koszmarze? Czy stąd w ogóle dało się uciec? Czy miał w sobie na tyle siły żeby wybrać drugą? Jaki miał powód żeby wybrać drugą… pierwsza była tak kusząca… obiecywała spokój… kusiła wolnością… miał… coś mówiło mu, że miał powody… tylko nie mógł sobie ich teraz przypomnieć… .

-Mimo to, będę się starał żeby nie przesadzić- powiedział doktor łapiąc swoją ofiarę za włosy i odchylając jej głowę do tyłu, Polska nie miał innego wyboru jak spojrzeć w oczy swojego oprawcy -Po twoich oczach widzę, że ten mały eksperyment ze śmiercią wywarł na tobie silne wrażenie, niestety mocno negatywne… to spojrzenie… błagające… bynajmniej o to żebym tego nie robił… więc będę musiał zachować ostrożność-

Dlaczego… dlaczego wszyscy odmawiali mu tego… chciał mieć tylko odrobinę spokoju…

-Jestem cierpliwym człowiekiem… poczekam, aż otrząśniesz się z szoku, aż znów nabierzesz ochoty do walki, a wtedy...- Fleischer uśmiechnął się w sadystyczny sposób -Jak to szło? _Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła kiedy mi żyjemy?_ Ty chyba najlepiej wiesz, że twój naród wciąż jeszcze żyje i walczy… z tego czego się dowiedziałem, wynika, że państwa najwięcej siły czerpią z woli swojego narodu, czy to dlatego tak uparcie trzymasz się życia?-

Doktor w końcu go puścił, Feliks natychmiast opuścił głowę chcąc ukryć łzy

-Jeszcze zaczniesz przeklinać swój naród Feliksie Łukasiewiczu- powiedział Fleischer siadając z powrotem na swoim miejscu -Zaczniesz przeklinać te słowa, które wypowiadają tocząc bezsensowną walkę o tak umiłowaną przez was wolność, zaczniesz ich nienawidzić za to, że nie pozwalają ci zaznać spokoju, zaczniesz nienawidzić samego siebie… jestem ciekaw co się wtedy stanie?-

-Dlaczego…- szepnął Feliks trzęsąc się na całym ciele -Dlaczego my… czym sobie zasłużyliśmy…-

-Dlaczego pytasz… hmm…- doktor odchylił się w krześle myśląc nad tym pytaniem -Podzielę się z tobą pewnym sekretnym ustaleniem… czymś co nazwano Generalnym Planem Wschodnim… widzisz zakłada on zdobycie on przestrzeni życiowej dla ''rasy panów'' czyli mieszkańców Trzeciej Rzeszy, poprzez eksterminacje Żydów, Słowian… narodów bałtyckich… pozostawienie tylko elementów ''wartościowych rasowo'' oraz niewielki odsetek ludności z przeznaczeniem do niewolniczej pracy-

Dlaczego mu to wszystko mówił? Najwyraźniej doktor nie obawiał się, że ta informacja w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzi jemu lub Trzeciej Rzeszy… faktycznie na chwilę obecną nie było to zbyt cenne…

-Skupiając się jednak bardziej na kwestii polskiej… co mogę powiedzieć… z jakiegoś powodu Führer uznał, że wytłuczenie was jest celem który trzeba wykonać w pierwszej kolejności, myślę, że śmiało można założyć, że odpowiada za to fakt geograficznego położenia Polski, w końcu ten kraj, TWÓJ kraj, leży… czy też raczej leżał najbliżej, to chyba jasne, że ty i twój naród będziecie pierwsi… mam nadzieję, że pocieszy cie fakt, że nie ostatni, są przecież jeszcze Rosjanie, Ukraińcy, Białorusini, Łotysze, Estończycy... Czesi… Litwini- Fleischer uważnie obserwował reakcje swojego obiektu doświadczalnego, westchnął ciężko kiedy nie uzyskał żadnej znaczącej reakcji.

-Myślę, że czas przejść do ważniejszych rzeczy- powiedział wyciągając ze swojej torby strzykawkę -Rozchmurz się Feliks, w końcu przysłużysz się rozwojowi medycyny! Czyż to nie szczytny cel, dla którego warto się poświęcić?-

* * *

W chwili kiedy Toris zaczął myśleć, że chyba jedna przyjdzie mu zgnić w piwnicy własnego domu, wydarzyło się coś, co wywróciło całe jego życie do góry nogami… po raz kolejny.

Nie poczuł ostrego bólu, jaki zwykle towarzyszył mu kiedy jego kraj był atakowany, tylko lekkie ukłucie, zapewne dlatego, że atak nie był wymierzony bezpośrednio w niego, tylko w jego ''opiekuna''.

Był nieco zdziwiony kiedy jeden z pilnujących go sowieckich żołnierzy rozkuł go i wręczył mu karabin, krzycząc coś o ataku Niemiec i konieczności obrony.

-Tylko dlaczego miałbym bronić jednych bydlaków przed drugimi?- mruknął Litwa oglądając otrzymaną broń, była nieco podniszczona, ale naładowana, zapas amunicji miał niewielki, ale na wydostanie się stąd chyba powinna starczyć.

Skrzywił się kiedy poczuł kolejną falę bólu, może i nie on był celem, ale walki toczyły się na jego terytorium… cierpieli jego ludzie, miasta były niszczone, tego nie potrafił zignorować.

Wyszedł powoli z piwnicy i rozejrzał się, dom był opustoszały, wszyscy pilnujący go żołnierze byli zaangażowani w obronę przed Niemcami.

-Chyba lepszej okazji do ucieczki mieć nie będę- stwierdził Toris -Co wcale nie znaczy, że będzie łatwo… nie wiem nawet w którą stronę powinienem się udać- zaklął pod nosem nad swoją niewiedzą, nie miał pojęcia jak silny był atak Niemców i jak rozległy, czy powinien próbować przemknąć się pomiędzy atakującymi oddziałami, czy też raczej spróbować ominąć ścierające się ze sobą siły Wehrmachtu i Armii Czerwonej.

Póki co musiał nie dać się zabić, a to mogło być nieco kłopotliwe kiedy było się otoczonym przez wrogów, nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby uznać radzieckich żołnierzy za swoich sojuszników… co ułatwiało odrobinę sprawę z tym do kogo strzelać… czyli do prawie wszystkich.

Nie lubił wojen, politykę w sumie też niezbyt, gdyby miał wybierać wolałby się osiedlić w jakimś przyjemnym miejscu, z dala od walki i intryg, uprawiać ziemię, martwić się co najwyżej o pogodę i plony. Wojny przynosiły śmierć i zniszczenia, zabijały ludzi, zwierzęta, szerzyły głód i tak na dobrą sprawę były zupełnie bez sensu.

Przedzierając się przez ulice Wilna, musiał wyłączyć w sobie wszelkie emocje… to nawet nie było takie trudne, od czasu kiedy przyśnił mu się tamten sen, rzadko kiedy czuł coś więcej niż wściekłość i pragnienie zemsty.

-Cudownie- mruknął kryjąc się za rogiem jednego z budynków -Bezużyteczny szmelc- warknął kiedy jego broń się zacięła

-Hej ty!- Toris uniósł głowę słysząc słowa skierowane w jego stronę, zaklął w duchu widząc radzieckiego żołnierza zmierzającego w jego stronę

-Co ty tu robisz? Powinieneś być po drugiej stronie miasta i pomagać odpierać niemiecki atak!- krzyknął żołnierz

-Ciekawe dlaczego niby?- powiedział Litwa patrząc na swój karabin -''A w sumie co mi szkodzi spróbować''- stwierdził celując w żołnierza i naciskając spust, ku jego zaskoczeniu, broń wypaliła krótką serię… a potem skończyła się amunicja

-Ty… ty zdrajco…- wycharczał żołnierz osuwając się na ziemię, brunet uniósł brwi zdziwiony

-Zdrajco? Niby dlaczego jestem zdrajcą?- zapytał rzucając na ziemię bezużyteczną już broń -Nie przypominam sobie, żebym uznał się za waszego sojusznika, nie walczę dla Związku Radzieckiego… nie mam zamiaru walczyć dla Niemiec… walczę co najwyżej dla siebie-

Żołnierz skonał zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, Toris podszedł do niego i przyklęknął, żeby odebrać mu broń i poszukać innych przydatnych rzeczy, na przykład zapasu amunicji.

-Poza tym… dlaczego miałbym iść na drugi koniec miasta, skoro tutaj też są Niemcy?- zapytał unosząc ręce do góry gdy jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni

- _Tag Litauen, und jetzt die Waffe runter und keine Tricks... jetzt folgst du mich schön nach…-_

-I to w dodatku we własnej osobie- syknął pod nosem Litwa powoli wstając -Wybacz ale nie zrozumiałem ani słowa…-

-Po prostu się zamknij i chodź ze mną- powiedział Ludwig nie opuszczając lufy swojej broni

-To nie zabrzmiało jak prośba- stwierdził Toris

-Granie mi na nerwach nie jest najlepszym pomysłem _Litauen-_ odparł Niemcy

-A co jeśli odmówię?- zapytał Litwa, przez chwilę trwała przytłaczająca cisza… następnie brunet usłyszał zbliżające się kroki, zacisnął zęby czując rosnące napięcie, jeśli tylko odwróci się dość szybko i odtrąci broń zanim Ludwig naciśnie spust…

W chwili w której miał odwrócić głowę, dostał w potylicę, pociemniało mu przed oczyma

-Silniejszym się nie odmawia- usłyszał jeszcze nim stracił przytomność

* * *

Węgry siedziała w salonie, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo jest zdenerwowana, zresztą nie tylko ona, siedzący przy pianinie Austria, również daleki był od bycia spokojnym, co chwilę klął pod nosem, kiedy pomylił nuty w granym przez siebie utworze.

-Za ile?- zapytał Roderich w końcu odpuszczając sobie nieudolne próby zagrania czegoś

-Cztery dni- powiedziała Elizabeta -Za maksymalnie cztery dni mam się znaleźć na froncie wschodnim-

-Dlaczego?- zapytał Austria zaciskając dłonie w pięści -Dlaczego Ludwig każe ci tam jechać? Doskonale radzi sobie bez ciebie…-

-Nie wiem Rod… szczerze powiedziawszy miałam nadzieję, że ty odpowiesz mi na to pytanie- powiedziała Węgry

-Skąd miałbym znać na nie odpowiedź?- zapytał Austria -Od czasu tamtego incydentu w dniu w którym się tu zjawiłaś, Niemcy nie ufa mi tak jak wcześniej, nie mówi mi wszystkiego-

-Cóż… jest jeszcze jedna możliwość… jesteś pewny, że nic ci się nie wymsknęło przy Ludwigu? Albo przy którejś nacji która mogła polecieć do niego na skargę?- zapytała Elizabeta krzyżując ręce na piersi

-Eli…- powiedział cicho Roderich -Nic nikomu nie mówiłem… gdyby to się wydało, wszyscy mielibyśmy kłopoty… albo bylibyśmy już martwi… o co ty mnie posądzasz?-

-Przepraszam Rod- szepnęła Węgry -Wybacz… nie chciałam cię o nic oskarżać… to i tak kwestia twojej dobrej woli, że nas nie wydałeś-

Austria nieco zrehabilitował się w oczach Węgier, nie wydając sekretu jej i Polski, wiedział o listach które jego była żona przekazywała ruchowi oporu, wciąż zależało mu na Elizabecie. Nie podobało mu się to jak blisko była z Feliksem, co prawda byli tylko przyjaciółmi, ale w chwili obecnej zadawanie się z blondynem oznaczało tylko i wyłącznie kłopoty.

Konieczność udania się na front, na teren walk, była oczywistym powodem do tego, żeby się martwić, ale w tej chwili bardziej niepokoiło ją to jak na wieści o jej wyjeździe zareaguje Polska, nie miała pojęcia przez co musiał przechodzić, ale widziała jaki to miało na niego wpływ. Widziała i była przerażona oraz zrozpaczona, znała go od dawna i po raz pierwszy widziała go w takim stanie, żaden konflikt w którym do tej pory brał udział, nie pozostawił jego psychiki w takim stanie w jakim była teraz.

Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jak wiele dawało mu jej wsparcie, dokładała wszelkich starań żeby Feliks nie załamał się zupełnie, modląc się, żeby Bóg się nad nimi zlitował, ta wojna trwała już dwa lata… i wciąż nie zapowiadało się na to żeby miała się wkrótce skończyć.

Była jeszcze Czechy… ale z jakiegoś powodu Polska nie chciał jej mówić wszystkiego, poza tym Niemcom zależało na tym, żeby ta dwójka nie miała możliwości zbyt częstych kontaktów, Ludwiga co prawda teraz nie było, Roderich na jej prośbę przymykał na to oko, ale w tym więzieniu byli tacy którzy nie mieli problemu z donoszeniem na innych dla własnych korzyści.

-''Jak ja mam mu przekazać, że lada moment znów zostanie sam w tym piekle?''-

* * *

-Wstawaj _Litauen_!-

Toris z jękiem zmarszczył brwi, po czym zaczął powoli otwierać oczy, z tyłu głowy tępym bólem pulsował wielki guz, a w uszach szumiało jak w źle nastrojonym radiu. Leżał na ziemi wdychając do płuc rześkie leśne powietrze, to, że nie był już w Wilnie było aż nadto jasne.

-Gdzie ja jestem?- wymamrotał, kiedy chciał się podnieść doszedł do wniosku, że ręce ma związane za plecami

-Wedle moich informacji ta miejscowość nazywa się Ponary- powiedział Ludwig mierząc swojego więźnia uważnym spojrzeniem

-Ponary?- zdziwiony Litwa uniósł brwi -Po cholerę mnie tu przywlokłeś? Nie chciałeś mnie rozstrzelać na środku miasta?-

-Żeby sprawdzić czy się do czegoś nadajesz- stwierdził Niemcy -Sytuacja w której cie zastałem wydała mi się co najmniej interesująca-

-Masz kurewsko dziwne zainteresowania- stwierdził Toris

-Dowcip ci się wyostrzył _Litauen_ \- powiedział Ludwig mrużąc oczy -Chyba nawet wiem czyja to zasługa… ten zielonooki kurdupel sprawia same problemy-

Litwa zacisnął zęby żeby nie palnąć czegoś głupiego, ten morderca ośmielał się mówić o Polsce jak gdyby nigdy nic…

Niemcy rzucił kilka rozkazów i po chwili Toris poczuł jak kilka par silnych rąk pomaga stanąć mu na nogi… a potem rozcina więzy na jego nadgarstkach.

-Co…- wymamrotał brunet zdezorientowany, rozcierając obtarte nadgarstki, ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że ludzie którzy pomogli mu wstać to byli Litwini… i mieli broń, jednak żaden z nich nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar strzelić do samotnego Niemca.

Toris zadrżał czując od swoich ludzi powódź negatywnych emocji, głównie gniewu i żądzy odwetu… ale na kim? Na Sowietach? Na Niemcach? Jeśli na Niemcach, dlaczego jeszcze nie strzelili do Ludwiga?

-O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, jeszcze kilka lat temu, te tereny należały do Polski…- Ludwig zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż szeregu w którym stali Toris i jego ludzie -A przecież wcale nie powinny prawda? Te ziemie przecież od zawsze należały do Litwy… a mimo to Polacy zagarnęli je podstępem, zabrali wam Wileńszczyzna… zabrali wam Wilno… twierdząc przy tym, że to ich własność!-

Litwa zadrżał lekko czując echo dawnej urazy, przypominając sobie tamten dzień… słysząc gniewne pomruki ze strony swoich ludzi… do czego Niemcy zmierzał tą przemową?

-W końcu te ziemie zostały wam zwrócone… wcześniej za cenę przyjęcia na kark jarzma Związku Radzieckiego, ale teraz nadeszło wyzwolenie, Trzecia Rzesza daje wam wolność której ani Sowieci, ani tym bardziej Polacy nie chcieli wam dać!-

-''Nie… to nie było tak… to nie jest tak! Nie dajcie się zwieść… to nie jest wyzwolenie… to tylko inny rodzaj niewoli...''- pomyślał Toris, czując jak w głowie zaczyna mu huczeć, gniewne pomruki jego ludzi stawały się coraz głośniejsze, powoli wdzierały się w głąb niego samego, wydobywając ze środka pokłady wściekłości o których nie miał do tej pory pojęcia.

-Ale… jest jeszcze jeden krok do wykonania, zanim wasza wolność będzie pełna, ziemia jest wasza… ale wciąż mieszkają na niej ci którzy nie mieli i nie mają do niej żadnego prawa-

-Wygnać ich stąd! Niech wracają skąd przybyli! Banda parszywych złodziei!- pomruki powoli przeradzały się w krzyki

-''Nie!''- jęknął w duchu Litwa, zaczynał rozumieć do czego zmierzał Niemcy, w pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś wcisnął mu w ręce broń… był wolny i miał broń, wystarczyło unieść karabin i strzelić do tego bydlaka… dlaczego nie mógł po prostu wymierzyć i nacisnąć spustu?! Miał taką doskonałą okazję…

-Właśnie tak! Nie chcecie chyba tej zarazy na waszych ziemiach prawda?!- krzyknął Ludwig -Oddaję wam to co należy do was… i daje wam możliwość odwetu!- odszedł na bok i wskazał na jeszcze jedną grupę

-Wygnać… wypędzić… zabić!-

-''Nie… to są cywile… niewinni ludzie!''- Toris potrząsnął głową próbując się opanować, Niemcy mówił, że mają zastrzelić bezbronnych ludzi?! Starców… kobiety… nawet dzieci?! To było barbarzyństwo…

-Litwa należy do Litwinów czyż nie?- zapytał Ludwig z zimnym uśmiechem

-Tak! Litwa dla Litwinów! Pozbyć się tych złodziei! Zabić!-

-''Nie! Nie zrobię tego! Nie mogę… nie...''- Litwa upuścił broń zakrywając sobie z jękiem uszy, nic mu to nie dało, gniewne okrzyki jego ludzi huczały w jego wnętrzu, żądały odwetu, żądały krwi!

Nie miał pojęcia czy głośny pełen wściekłości i żądzy mordu krzyk, wydobył się z jego gardła, czy z gardeł jego ludzi… znów miał w rękach broń… tym razem nie wahał się nacisnąć spustu.

-LITWA DLA LITWINÓW!-

Były też inne krzyki, pełne bólu i przerażenia, błagające o litość, o darowanie życia… wszystkie zignorowane, wszystkie cichły urywane przez pociski.

- _Proszę! Błagam! Darujcie życie mojemu dziecku! Zabijcie mnie ale pozwólcie odejść mojemu dziecku!-_ krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach jedna z kobiet padając na kolana, Toris uniósł broń zaciskając z wściekłością zęby, przez głowę przemknęło mu, że skądś zna ten język… zawahał się na chwilę

- _Proszę… zlituj się… dlaczego nam to robicie?-_

Kobieta miała zielone oczy.

Gdzie on widział ten kolor oczu?

Toris poczuł jak broń wyślizguje mu się ze zmartwiałych dłoni kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robi.

Oczywiście, że znał ten język, w końcu przez setki lat się nim posługiwał.

Oczywiście, że znał ten kolor oczu…

W końcu oczy Feliksa były niemal identyczne.

-To...ris?-

Litwa poczuł się jakby znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu, nie w lesie… nie w Ponarach.

Stał na środku pola uprawnego, powietrze było nieruchome, nie było tego charakterystycznego szumu ocierających się o siebie łodyg zbóż, na rękach miał krew, a w niego wpatrywały się zielone oczy, których nie potrafił zapomnieć.

-Feliks…-

-Dlaczego?- oczy Feliksa były pełne strachu i niezrozumienia, trzymał się kurczowo za pierś, na materiale pod jego palcami powoli rozkwitała coraz większa plama czerwieni -Dlaczego… Li...et…- wyszeptał osuwając się na kolana -Myślałem… że mi wybaczyłeś…-

-Nie… nienienie… ja… nie chciałem… przepraszam… błagam wybacz mi…- wymamrotał gorączkowo Toris, wizja zniknęła tak samo nagle jak się pojawiła, to on klęczał, oczy miał pełne łez.

Krzyków nie było już słychać, była tylko ta przerażająca cisza, wszyscy którzy mieli zginąć byli martwi, niektórzy stracili życie z jego ręki.

-Przepraszam… przepraszam… przepraszam… wybacz mi… nie chciałem… nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło...- mamrotał pod nosem Litwa ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię, nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że ktoś do niego podszedł.

-Rozczarowałeś mnie _Litauen-_ stwierdził Ludwig patrząc z góry na klęczącego bruneta -Początek był całkiem obiecujący, ale teraz wiem, że do niczego mi się tu nie przydasz- dał znak swojemu oddziałowi, który czekał w ukryciu w pobliżu miejsca egzekucji -Zwiążcie go- rozkazał wskazując na Litwę -Wyślijcie go najbliższym transportem do Berlina, pilnujcie żeby nie zwiał, ma trafić tam gdzie cała reszta-

* * *

Zaczęło się od pogłosek…

Właściwie od jednego słowa _zaatakowali_

Nie spodziewał się tego, Niemcy był ambitny w swoich planach podboju, znaczna część Europy już znalazła się pod jego kontrolą.

Ale Rosja nigdy nie posądzałby go o taką arogancję i zupełny brak rozumu, zaatakować Związek Radziecki…

Ivan skrzywił się czując bolesne szarpnięcie w piersi, nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, a to zaskoczenie skutkowało tym, że w ciągu miesiąca Niemcy zajęli naprawdę dużą część jego terenów, Litwa, Łotwa, część Estonii, Białorusi i Ukrainy… i wciąż parli na przód, z siłą która robiła wrażenie, nawet na nim.

W dodatku wmieszało się w to kilka innych państw… Finlandia, Węgry, Rumunia, Włochy, Chorwacja, Słowacja… a on był sam

Z każdym dniem zbliżali się coraz bardziej do jego własnych terenów, nie miał złudzeń w co celował Niemcy, jeśli chciał go upokorzyć, celem musiała być Moskwa

-Bracie…-

Rosja drgnął wyrwany z zamyślenia, spojrzał na swoje siostry, cieszył się, że udało im się uciec i przybyć tutaj nim Niemcy je złapali, był przez to spokojniejszy.

-Bracie co teraz będzie?- zapytała cicho Ukraina

-To chyba oczywiste siostro- odparł Ivan spokojnym tonem -Będziemy się bronić, przyznaję… Niemcy jest silny, zaskoczył mnie tym posunięciem i dobrze ten fakt wykorzystuje, zaszli daleko w bardzo krótkim czasie i nie mam złudzeń, że zajdą jeszcze dalej, ale tak jak ja nie doceniłem jego, on nie docenia mnie… a niedocenianie swojego przeciwnika ma z reguły bardzo złe skutki da?-

-Pożałują, że zadarli z naszym bratem- oświadczyła Białoruś groźnym tonem -Związek Radziecki nie wybacza takich zniewag… Rosja nie wybacza takich zniewag-

-Da... nie wybaczam- powiedział Ivan kiwając głową -Ludwig zaatakował moją rodzinę, to zniewaga której mu nie daruje… jemu i tym którzy go wspierają-

-Dokąd idziesz bracie?- zapytała Natalya kiedy Ivan ruszył w stronę drzwi

-Zadzwonić… umówić się na spotkanie… chyba najwyższy czas zdobyć kilku przyjaciół- odparł Rosja

* * *

 **No... chyba w końcu zaczęło się dziać coś więcej nie?**

 ** _Tag Litauen, und jetzt die Waffe runter und keine Tricks... jetzt folgst du mich schön nach… -_ Dzień dobry Litwo, odłóż tę broń i nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek, pójdziesz teraz ze mną... (niem.) - jak zwykle nie daje 100% gwarancji na poprawność tłumaczenia, ale w założeniu tak to miało być **

_**Litauen -**_ **Litwa (niem.)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Dobra to w ramach rewanżu za to, że dość długo nie było rozdziału to teraz wrzucam dwa, jeden po drugim, co by upewnić was w przekonaniu, że nie porzuciłam tego projektu.**

 **Bardzo nie lubię zostawiać niedokończonych rzeczy, znam też to uczucie, kiedy historia która wciągnęła cię jak diabli, pozostaje niedokończona co wywołuje... smutek... co najmniej... albo po prostu mega wkurw.**

* * *

-Hej… Feliks słyszysz mnie?- zapytała zmartwiona Czechy potrząsając brata za ramię -Powiedz coś…-

-Za mało… to było za mało…- wymamrotał Feliks ze wzrokiem wbitym w swoje dłonie -Za mało… to boli… przepraszam… nie chciałem… próbowałem… wybacz mi… błagam… proszę… przestańcie… przestań… dlaczego? Liet…-

Czechy zaczęła żałować tego, że nalegała by Polska się odezwał, od kiedy wrócił z kolejnej sesji z tamtym psychopatą, był jakiś nieobecny, po śladach wkłuć na ramionach brata doszła do wniosku, że Fleischer musiał go czymś ostro przyćpać, bo prawie w ogóle nie reagował na to co się wokół niego działo. Miało to tylko tyle dobrego, że nie rzucał się zbytnio kiedy opatrywała mu plecy.

Kiedy w końcu udało jej się uzyskać jakąś odpowiedź, był to stek słów których nie potrafiła z niczym konkretnym powiązać, miała wrażenie, że mówi o kilku rzeczach naraz, a ona nie miała pojęcia jakich.

Odwróciła się słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, odetchnęła z ulgą widząc Węgry, może ona będzie w stanie jakoś doprowadzić Polskę do porządku, była trochę zła na brata za to, że mówił jej więcej niż własnej siostrze… może odrobinę zazdrosna o stopień zaufania jakim obdarzał Elizabetę, ale najważniejsze było, że dzięki niej czuł się odrobinę lepiej. Ulga zniknęła bezpowrotnie, kiedy zobaczyła wyraz twarzy Węgier, coś złego musiało się stać.

-Co się stało?- zapytała cicho Czechy

-Mam… złe wieści- powiedziała Węgry zagryzając mocno dolną wargę, poprosiła gestem żeby odeszły trochę na bok, nie potrafiła się jeszcze zdobyć na to, żeby powiadomić Polskę o tym, że wyjeżdża.

-Żartujesz sobie?!- szepnęła Czechy, kiedy dowiedziała się o co chodzi -Na jaką cholerę Niemcy każe ci udać się na front?!-

-Ciiiiszej!- syknęła Elizabeta rzucając zaniepokojone spojrzenie w stronę Feliksa -Mówię ci, że nie mam pojęcia dlaczego!-

-Przecież Ludwig doskonale daje sobie radę bez ciebie!- powiedziała Czechy jeszcze odrobinę zniżając głos -Za to ten tutaj- machnęła ręką w stronę brata -Nawet z twoją pomocą ledwo daje rade… jeśli wyjedziesz to chyba w zupełności się załamie-

-Myślisz, że nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy?- zapytała z bólem Węgry -Ostatnie czego bym teraz chciała, to udanie się na teren walk, ale nie mogę sprzeciwić się rozkazowi-

-Kiedy?- zapytała Czechy

-Jutro- odparła Elizabeta opuszczając głowę

-Świetnie- skwitowała krótko Czechy z sarkazmem -Ty jutro wyjeżdżasz dać się zabić, a Feliksa jutro pewnie szlag trafi…-

-Nie mam zamiaru dać się zabić- powiedziała Węgry

-Co wcale nie sprawia, że problem znika- stwierdziła Czechy -Masz zamiar mu to powiedzieć?- zapytała zerkając w stronę brata

-Muszę… wiem, że nie przyjmie tego dobrze ale…-

-Lizzie?-

Obie spojrzały w stronę łóżka gdzie siedział Polska, wyglądało na to, że wciąż niezbyt orientował się w sytuacji, ale dotarło do niego, że ktoś jeszcze jest w pokoju.

-Tak… tak to ja, jestem tutaj- Elizabeta rzuciła Czechom pełne bólu spojrzenie, po czym podeszła i usiadła obok swojego przyjaciela -Hej jak się dzisiaj czujesz?-

-Źle…- mruknął Feliks -Kręci mi się w głowie… zaraz chyba zwymiotuje…-

-Och tym się nie martw, zdrzemniesz się chwilę to ci przejdzie, a w razie czego masz tu obok miskę- powiedziała Węgry

-Znowu miałem koszmary…- mruknął blondyn -I wizje…-

-Na to niestety nic nie poradzę- westchnęła Elizabeta

-Widziałem Litwę- powiedział powoli Polska, bardziej przytomnie niż do tej pory

-To chyba do…- zaczęła Węgry

-On mnie nienawidzi- szepnął Feliks zaczynając się trząść -Myślałem, że mi wybaczył… że może uda nam się wszystko naprawić… mi się uda… ale się myliłem… nienawidzi mnie… to co mu zrobiłem jest niewybaczalne…-

-Hej hej hej… skąd ten niedorzeczny pomysł?- zapytała Elizabeta przytulając Feliksa żeby go uspokoić

-Widziałem… ja to po prostu widziałem… jakim cudem mogłem się łudzić, że może mi zostać wybaczone?- głos Polski zaczął się łamać

-Przestań… dobrze wiesz, że nie wszystko co widzisz to prawda- tym razem odezwała się Czechy, miała nieco ostrzejsze podejście niż Węgry, co czasem dawało lepsze efekty -Nie może się wiecznie wściekać o coś na co nawet nie miałeś większego wpływu-

-Twoja siostra ma rację Feliks, nie możesz być pewny, jeśli nie zapytasz o to samego Torisa- powiedziała Elizabeta

-Jestem zmęczony…- powiedział cicho Feliks -Taki zmęczony… chcę spać…-

-Więc śpij… nigdzie się nie wybieram- odparła Węgry -Na pewno nie dzisiaj…-

-Obiecujesz?- szepnął Polska

-Masz moje słowo… odpocznij odrobinę, będę cie pilnować- oznajmiła Elizabeta przeczesując delikatnie palcami, włosy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela

-Mmm… no dobrze…- mruknął Feliks zwijając się w kłębek obok niej, po kilku minutach już spał, oddychając spokojnie

-Będziesz musiała mu w końcu powiedzieć- powiedziała cicho Czechy, Węgry zagryzła wargi niemal do krwi

-Wiem!- Elizabeta miała wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze -Nie chcę tego robić… nie chcę widzieć jak on na to zareaguje-

-Przynajmniej go nie okłamałaś, to by było chyba najgorsze co mogłaś zrobić- stwierdziła Czechy -DZIŚ jeszcze nigdzie się nie wybierasz-

-Musi być jakiś sposób… musi być ktoś kto może mnie zastąpić, albo kto będzie nawet lepszy niż ja- powiedziała Węgry

-Jak na razie ja kandydatów na to stanowisko nie widzę- powiedziała Czechy -A jeśli do jutra z nieba nie spadnie nam jakiś anioł, to chyba będę miała jednego członka rodziny mniej-

* * *

Niezbyt docierało do niego co się działo, wiedział, że znów został związany, a potem zapakowany na ciężarówkę wracającą do Berlina po zapasy.

Wciąż był w szoku po tym co się stało, po tym co zrobił, coś czego prawdopodobnie nigdy sobie nie wybaczy.

Jak mógł tak stracić nad sobą panowanie… jak mógł strzelać do bezbronnych, niewinnych ludzi.

Toris nie miał pojęcia, co w ten sposób Ludwig chciał osiągnąć, do czego chciał go wykorzystać, co w ogóle chciał sprawdzić… a jakby tego było mało, nie mógł uwierzyć, że wśród jego własnych ludzi są tacy, którzy bez wahania byli w stanie zamordować niewinnych.

W pewnym sensie osiągnął swój cel… w końcu zmierzał do Berlina, ale nie tak chciał to osiągnąć, kupując sobie bilet, przelewając krew Bogu ducha winnych ludzi.

Nie reagował na pytania eskortujących go Niemców, głównie dlatego, że ich nie rozumiał, drugim powodem było, to, że ostatnie na co miał ochotę to rozmowa, zwłaszcza z nimi.

-''Ile już czasu siedzę w tej ciężarówce?''- pomyślał wyrywając się na chwilę z letargu, miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje, siedząc sam ze swoimi myślami, nie miał pojęcia ile jeszcze drogi pozostało do celu i co na końcu tej drogi zastanie… czy znajdzie człowieka którego chciał zabić?

Odpowiedź na to pytanie nadeszła szybciej niż się spodziewał.

Skrzywił się kiedy ktoś zaświecił mu w twarz latarką i zaczął mówić coś do niego po niemiecku, dopiero kiedy poczuł szarpnięcie dotarło do niego, że ma wysiadać, w takim razie chyba był już na miejscu.

Zachwiał się lekko kiedy w końcu wysiadł z ciężarówki, długi czas spędzony w bezruchu robił swoje, spojrzał na budynek przed którym się zatrzymali, był dobrze utrzymany i prezentował się okazale, ale z jakiegoś powodu sprawiał bardzo ponure wrażenie.

Popchnięty ruszył ścieżką prowadzącą do drzwi… czy też może raczej wrót posiadłości, miał dziwne wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Żołnierze odprowadzili go do samego końca ścieżki, jeden z nich zapukał w odrzwia, po czym na kilka długich minut zapadła cisza.

Litwa musiał chwilę pomyśleć nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że tym który otworzył mu drzwi jest Austria, pamiętał go raczej jako spokojnego artystę o dość wyniosłym spojrzeniu, a nie ponurego dozorcę, z twarzą na której gościł nieprzyjemny grymas.

- _Wejdź-_ rzucił krótko Roderich stając nieco z boku

-Co?- zapytał Toris unosząc brew zdezorientowany

-Jesteś głuchy czy tępy? Kazałem ci wejść- warknął Austria, tym razem po angielsku

-Wiesz… nie wszyscy znają niemiecki- stwierdził Litwa wchodząc do środka, skrzywił się słysząc jak Austria zamknął za nim drzwi z hukiem

-Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś szybko się go nauczył- powiedział Roderich -Chodź za mną pokaże ci pokój w którym będziesz spał, oraz wyjaśnię kilka zasad których masz się trzymać-

Toris kiwnął głową rozglądając się dookoła, nadal miał uczucie bycia obserwowanym, nie miał czasu na bliższą obserwację otoczenia i być może namierzenia ewentualnego obserwatora, bo Austria nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar na niego czekać.

-W tym domu używa się tylko i wyłącznie języka niemieckiego, jako, że jesteś tu nowy dziś wyjątkowo możesz używać angielskiego... posiłki wydawane są o stałych porach, jeśli się spóźnisz nie dostaniesz jedzenia, masz sumiennie i dokładnie wykonywać obowiązki które będą ci przydzielane- mówił Austria -Nie wolno ci bez pozwolenia mojego lub Niemiec opuszczać posiadłości, ponadto masz okazywać należny szacunek, za złamanie którejkolwiek z reguł zostaniesz ukarany, dotarło?-

-Myślę że tak…- mruknął Litwa, zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że to miejsce to musi być jakieś więzienie

-Ach i jeszcze jedno…- powiedział Roderich stając przed drzwiami, które zapewne prowadziły do pokoju o którym wcześniej wspominał -Bójki i awantury są zakazane, jako, że ostatnio przybyło sporo osób i nie ma miejsca, żeby każdy miał swój osobny pokój, będziesz miał współlokatora, postarajcie się nie pozabijać, chociaż jak na moje, jeśli do tego dojdzie to będą o dwa kłopoty mniej-

-''Nie pozabijać się? To z kim ja będę mieszkał? Z Prusami?''- Austria już sobie poszedł, a Toris wciąż stał na korytarzu, wahając się czy powinien wejść do środka

-Hej hej… spokojnie… to nie tak, że wyjeżdżam na zawsze i już się nie spotkamy…-

-''Czy to jest głos Węgier?''- zdziwiony Litwa uniósł brwi

-Nie rozumiesz?! On chce się ciebie pozbyć! Nie chce sam sobie brudzić rąk dlatego wysyła cie na front! On się ciebie boi, wie, że nie może cie kontrolować…-

Ten głos… brzmiał bardzo znajomo… Toris poczuł jak serce w nim zamiera, to nie mógł być...

-Proszę cie nie rzucaj się tak! Musisz oszczędzać siły dobrze o tym wiesz! Nie dam się zabić, znasz mnie przecież-

-Proszę cie Lizzie! Nie możesz… nie dam rady… jeśli ty odejdziesz… nie dam rady… nie sam…-

-Nie jesteś sam, wciąż masz Czechy…-

-Siostra to nie to samo co najlepsza przyjaciółka, zresztą wiesz, że Niemcy kazał trzymać nas od siebie z daleka, jak wyjedziesz Austria nie będzie już taki pobłażliwy… w dodatku sama słyszałaś co mówił… miał mi kogoś przydzielić…-

-Może nie będzie tak źle… uderzyli na wschód stamtąd raczej wszystkich znasz…-

-Ehe… i jest kilka opcji które mnie nie pocieszają… jak mi tu wrzucą Białoruś, to założę się, że zadźga mnie przy pierwszej lepszej utracie świadomości…-

-Roderich na pewno nie umieści cię w parze z żeńską nacją, Czechy i Słowacja to wyjątek bo długo stanowili jedno państwo…-

-A jak od razu wrzucą mi tu Ivana to sam wyskoczę przez to okno-

-Rosja raczej nie da się tak szybko pokonać… poza tym to okno jest zakratowane…-

-Więc możesz sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo chciałbym mieszkać z nim w jednym pokoju, zwłaszcza po tym co było ostatnio...-

Toris przez jakiś czas przysłuchiwał się rozmowie bijąc się z myślami, był pewny, że to jego umysł płata mu figle, to nie mógł być Feliks… tamten człowiek ze snu go zastrzelił… w końcu jednak musiał wejść do środka, nie mógł w nieskończoność stać na środku korytarza, nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi wchodząc do środka.

Rozmowa umilkła jak ucięta nożem, a czas jakby zatrzymał się w miejscu na dobrą chwilę. Nie pomylił się kiedy pomyślał, że usłyszał głos Węgier stała na środku pokoju wpatrując się w niego z lekkim zdziwieniem i zaskoczeniem… i nie pomylił się co do tego drugiego głosu… tuż obok Elizabety stała osoba, o której myślał, że już nigdy nie będzie miał szansy jej zobaczyć

-Feliks…- wyszeptał -Dobry Boże… to naprawdę ty…-

Feliks patrzył na niego niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział, czy wzrok go nie myli i z lekką paniką, jakby nie wiedział co z tą sytuacją zrobić, to akurat nie dziwiło Torisa w żadnym stopniu, ostatnim razem na żywo widzieli się ponad dwadzieścia lat temu.

Kiedy minął mu już pierwszy szok, Litwa zauważył jak bardzo Polska się zmienił, był jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, jego włosy i oczy straciły ten charakterystyczny dla nich połysk, po jego twarzy widać było, że mocno schudł, a mniej lub bardziej świeże sińce i rozcięcia świadczyły, że często obrywał, pytanie tylko, czy dlatego, że nie stosował się do reguł, czy były inne powody.

-Ja… byłem pewny, że ty… Boże… ty żyjesz!- Toris zrobił kilka szybkich kroków w przód, sam nie wiedząc co chciał zrobić… dotknąć go… przytulić… pocałować… przekonać się, że Feliks naprawdę żył i stał tutaj przed nim we własnej osobie.

W tym samym momencie w którym Litwa ruszył do przodu, Polska zaczął się cofać z mieszaniną przerażenia i nieufności w oczach, Węgry wyglądała na mocno zaskoczoną takim obrotem spraw, chyba nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji ze strony blondyna. Sam Toris nie był zaskoczony, nie licząc rozmowy telefonicznej sprzed dwóch lat i tych kilku snów w których się spotkali, nie rozmawiali ze sobą w ogóle, a to co zrobił ledwie kilkanaście godzin temu... przeczucie mówiło mu, że Feliks o wszystkim wiedział… nie dziwił się, że Polska się go bał.

-Wiesz… widziałeś to prawda?- zapytał Toris z bólem w głosie, Feliks skinął głową cały czas nie spuszczając go z oka, gotów do ucieczki w każdej chwili -Ja… nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć… w jaki sposób błagać o wybaczenie… nie mam pojęcia co mnie napadło, to było… proszę… błagam… wybacz mi… nie chciałem… nie chciałem tego zrobić…-

-Okej… trochę tego nie rozumiem…- stwierdziła Węgry, spodziewała się raczej odwrotnej sytuacji, że to Polska zacznie przepraszać za Wilno, a tymczasem… co zaszło między tą dwójką i kiedy?

-Wybaczcie, że przerywam wasze wzruszające i radosne spotkanie po latach…- powiedziała Czechy wchodząc nagle do pokoju, zatrzymała się na chwilę, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że atmosfera w pokoju daleka jest od szczęśliwej -Albo i nie takie radosne… ale ty- wskazała na Litwę -Musisz teraz iść ze mną, potem sobie pogadacie- spojrzała na brata, a potem na Węgry, obie skinęły głowami w milczącym porozumieniu.

-O co cho…- zaczął Toris, ale Czechy tylko westchnęła zniecierpliwiona i siłą wyciągnęła go z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi

-Zamknij się, chodź ze mną i słuchaj uważnie- powiedziała brunetka ruszając korytarzem, Litwa chcąc nie chcąc ruszył za nią

-Dob…-

-Powiedziałam żebyś się zamknął- powiedziała Czechy rzucając mu poirytowane spojrzenie -Po pierwsze, nie wiem co zaszło między tobą a moim bratem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że na twój widok wyglądał jakby miał zaraz dostać histerii to raczej nic dobrego, więc z miejsca ci zagwarantuję, że jeśli zrobisz mu krzywdę to ja ci zrobię z dupy jesień średniowiecza-

-Nie zro…-

-Po drugie jeśli masz problemy z określeniem komu możesz zaufać, najlepiej nie ufaj tutaj nikomu- mówiła dalej Czechy nie dając mu dojść do słowa -Po trzecie muszę cie ostrzec…- dodała cicho zatrzymując się na chwilę -Dla twojego własnego dobra, a przede wszystkim dla dobra Feliksa… o ile w ogóle ci na nim zależy…-

-Oczywiście, że mi na nim zależy- powiedział Toris -Zawsze mi na nim zależało…-

-Ta jasne i to dlatego ignorowałeś go przez prawie dwadzieścia lat- parsknęła Czechy przewalając oczami -A teraz słuchaj mnie uważnie, prowadzę cie teraz do salonu na polecenie gościa który nazywa się Hans Fleischer, każe nazywać siebie doktorem, podczas gdy tak naprawdę jest psychopatą-

-Dokt…-

-Będzie cię pytał o Feliksa jestem tego pewna- Czechy znów nie dała sobie przerwać, rozglądała się dookoła poddenerwowana sprawdzając czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje -Ten gość jest niebezpieczny, podstępny i inteligentny… bądź ostrożny kiedy będziesz z nim rozmawiał-

-Ale o co…-

-Masz swój rozum, a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję, a jeśli naprawdę zależy ci na Feliksie, będziesz wiedział co powiedzieć, żeby nie wpędzić go w większe kłopoty niż już ma… rusz głową Toris, a jeśli będziesz musiał kłamać, staraj się brzmieć jak najbardziej przekonująco- powiedziała z naciskiem Czechy ruszając dalej, nie mówiła już nic więcej, po prostu zaprowadziła go przed drzwi do salonu

-Właź do środka i postaraj się tego nie spierdolić- mruknęła brunetka wskazując mu drzwi

Litwa kiwnął głową zdezorientowany, działo się tak dużo, że nie był pewny czy to wszystko ogarnął, wiedział tylko, że rozmowa która czekała z tym całym Fleischerem była poważną sprawą, od której o ile dobrze to zrozumiał zależało dobro Feliksa.

Toris przełknął cicho ślinę i przeszedł przez drzwi, pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy to dwóch osiłków którzy patrzyli na niego wrogo.

- _Ach! Ty musisz być Toris Laurinaitis jak mniemam?-_

Litwa odwrócił wzrok w kierunku głosu który wypowiedział jego imię, otwierając usta, żeby po raz kolejny poinformować, że nie zna niemieckiego, głos uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy zobaczył kto do niego przemówił.

To był ten człowiek ze snu.

* * *

Arthur miał szczerą ochotę zacząć rozmowę od ''A nie mówiłem?'', jednak z dość oczywistych względów wolał się przed tym powstrzymać. Siedzący naprzeciw niego Rosja nie wyglądał na skorego do żartów, a spojrzenia które posyłali sobie on i siedzący obok Ameryka, nie wyrażały zbyt przyjaznych uczuć. Anglię nieco zaskoczyło pojawienie się Chin, zmartwił zaś brak obecności Francji, najwyraźniej nie udało mu się opuścić Paryża.

-Skoro tu przybyłeś, wnioskuję, że jednak przemyślałeś moją ofertę- powiedział Anglia przerywając ciężkie milczenie

-Miałeś rację, to chciałeś usłyszeć?- zapytał Ivan -Byłem zbyt pewny siebie i pozwoliłem sobie na zbytnią nieostrożność, a teraz Trzecia Rzesza wdziera się w głąb mojego terytorium niepowstrzymaną falą-

Arthur zadrżał lekko wyczuwając chłód w słowach Rosji, na jego twarzy nie było tego charakterystycznego dla niego uśmiechu. Anglia nie był pewien co gorsze… kiedy Rosja się uśmiechał, czy kiedy tego nie robił… chyba w obu tych przypadkach był jednakowo niebezpieczny i przerażający.

-Rozumiem, że w takim układzie potrzebujesz pomocy- powiedział Arthur

-Da…- mruknął Rosja z niechęcią -Związek Radziecki potrzebuje pomocy, dlatego tu jestem-

-Obawiam się jednak, że w obecnej sytuacji nie możemy wesprzeć Armii Czerwonej własnymi oddziałami… wciąż trwa kampania w Afryce, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wycofanie stamtąd jednostek- stwierdził Anglia -Mój kraj nie pozbierał się jeszcze po nalotach...-

-To z czym borykają się armie zachodu nie jest moim problemem- powiedział Ivan krzyżując ręce na piersi -Związek Radziecki nie ma problemów z ludźmi… nawet pomimo dotkliwych strat, jestem w stanie zmobilizować znacznie większą liczbę jednostek, niż myślicie… to czego mi brakuje to sprzęt i zaopatrzenie ażeby nowo mobilizowaną armię wyposażyć-

-Mimo iż z chęcią zobaczyłbym jak Niemcy ściera w pył resztki twojej pewności siebie…- powiedział powoli Alfred -A jeszcze lepiej byłoby gdybyście się nawzajem wykończyli, to jeśli mam wybierać między złym a jeszcze gorszym, nie będę odmawiał pomocy… jestem gotów rozszerzyć Lend-Lease Act na Związek Radziecki… i Chiny-

-Nie interesuje mnie skąd i jaka nadejdzie pomoc, nawet jeśli w zamian za tą pomoc będę musiał wmieszać się w europejski konflikt...- powiedział cicho Yao -Jeśli tylko w ten sposób pozbędę się Japonii z mojego domu… jeśli tylko będę mógł odpłacić mu za Mandżurię… za Nankin...- umilkł zaciskając zęby na wspomnienie zbrodni których dopuszczono się w jego kraju

-Mimo, że z chęcią rozgniótłbym zgniły kapitalistyczny zachód, a zwłaszcza aroganckich gówniarzy którzy mianują się światową potęgą, tak jak zgniata się insekty, jestem skłonny tą pomoc przyjąć- oświadczył Rosja -A nawet… zgodzić się na pewne ustępstwa-

-Jakie ustępstwa?- zapytał Arthur z nutą zainteresowania

-Hmm… na przykład…- twarz Ivana przybrała wyraz udawanego zamyślenia -Na przykład mógłbym się zgodzić, na wypuszczenie z więzień i obozów, żołnierzy i oficerów armii polskiej, których pojmano na początku wojny, a nawet na to, żeby ci żołnierze uformowali na moim terenie oddziały pod dowództwem polskim… jestem pewny, że gdyby mały Feliks tu był, ta oferta wydałaby mu się kusząca~-

-Ale go tu nie ma, co jest między innymi twoją zasługą- Anglia zazgrzytał cicho zębami ze złości -Sama oferta istotnie jest interesująca, na pewno zostanie rozpatrzona przez polski rząd… a mój rząd dopilnuje aby była to uczciwa umowa-

-Oczywiście że będzie to uczciwa umowa, nie chcielibyśmy żadnych niemiłych incydentów pomiędzy mną a Polską da?- powiedział Rosja wstając z krzesła na którym siedział -Miło mi, że udało nam się dogadać, zapewne jest jeszcze wiele miłych tematów, na które z chęcią bym porozmawiał... jak na przykład to, dlaczego bohaterskie Stany Zjednoczone, nie pomagają bezpośrednio w tej wojnie w której bestialsko łamane są prawa człowieka, których tak szumnie bronią... ale póki co muszę wrócić do siebie… Niemcy daleko zaszedł i to w krótkim czasie… ale arogancja go zgubi, nie docenia mnie… nie docenia też rosyjskiej zimy, która zbliża się nieubłaganie… jeszcze zdąży pożałować tej zdrady… jeszcze sprawię, że będzie uciekał z podkulonym ogonem, czując na karku zimny oddech Rosji!-

* * *

 **To ja lecę na pisarską przerwę...**

 **Ha ha ha...**

 **Jaką przerwę? :''')**


	24. Chapter 23

**Okej jak się rozpędzać z długością rozdziałów to w każdym opku co nie?**

 **Nasłuchałam się ostatnio utworu Halsey - Gasoline i jakoś uznałam, że całkiem nieźle mi pasuje do niektórych aspektów tego fika, zwłaszcza refren, cóż muzyka jest chyba jednym z najlepszych czynników na podbudowanie weny.**

* * *

Ten mężczyzna… on był prawdziwy, ale na własne oczy widział, że Feliks żyje… może nie miał się najlepiej, ale był żywy… w takim razie czym był tamten sen? Ostrzeżeniem? Czy tylko zwykłym koszmarem?

Jednego Toris był pewien, sam jego widok sprawiał, że krew się w nim gotowała, ledwie powstrzymywał drżenie rąk, ten mężczyzna był w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny za to w jakim stanie znajdował się teraz Feliks… ale musiał opanować chęć rzucenia się na niego i odpłacenia mu… w sumie nie wiedział za co, ale był pewny, że jakiś powód był, inaczej Czechy by go nie ostrzegała.

- _Czyżbyś ogłuchł chłopcze?-_ zapytał doktor patrząc na Litwę z zainteresowaniem, brunet zadrżał od tego spojrzenia, było takie zimne… badawcze, czekające na najmniejsze potknięcie… .

Toris za długo mieszkał z Rosją, żeby nie znać tego spojrzenia, ten facet był niebezpieczny, w jakiś sposób przypominał mu Ivana, ale jednocześnie był jakiś inny… ostrzeżenie Czech nabierało coraz więcej sensu.

-Nie znam niemieckiego- powiedział Toris, zdając sobie sprawę, że ten mężczyzna… Fleischer? Czekał na jego odpowiedź

- _Ach… jaka szkoda_ \- głos Fleischera był pełen zawodu, Torisowi wydawało się, że w jego oczach dostrzegł błysk pogardy -W takim razie będziemy musieli porozmawiać po angielsku… znasz angielski prawda? Bo jeśli nie to chyba będę musiał poszukać tłumacza, gdyż nie znam litewskiego… ani polskiego-

-Skąd pomysł, że miałbym znać polski?- zapytał Litwa, coraz lepiej rozumiał w jakim bagnie teraz tkwił, wzmianka o polskim, była subtelnie zamaskowaną prowokacją… musiał jak najszybciej rozgryźć tego człowieka, o co mu chodziło i co miał mówić, żeby choć trochę pomóc Feliksowi -I tak, znam angielski, to od jakiegoś czasu dość uniwersalny język- a na pewno miał szansę się go nauczyć kiedy spędził trochę czasu w Stanach Zjednoczonych

-Owszem jest dość często używany- przyznał doktor, nie spuszczając oczu ze swojego ''gościa'', wskazał na fotel naprzeciwko niego -Usiądź proszę-

Toris spełnił prośbę doktora, po to by okazać chociaż minimalną chęć współpracy i dlatego, że towarzyszące Fleischerowi osiłki wyglądały jakby z chęcią ''pomogły'' mu usiąść.

-Co do polskiego… cóż… z tego co mi wiadomo byłeś kiedyś częścią pewnego potężnego państwa, Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów o ile nie pomyliłem nazwy- powiedział Fleischer rozpierając się wygodnie w swoim fotelu -Więc pomyślałem, że przez te setki lat kiedy Litwa i Polska stanowiły jedność…-

-Znam polski- powiedział powoli Litwa -Ale tylko w podstawowym stopniu… nie ma mowy o płynnej konwersacji w tym języku- wolał skłamać niż ujawnić jakieś głębsze powiązania z Polską

-Hmm… tak mówisz… wydawało mi się, że skoro Feliks dość dobrze zna litewski… wiesz o kim mówię prawda?- zapytał doktor -Hmm… w sumie chyba mógłby posłużyć za tłumacza gdybyś nie znał angielskiego… ale całe szczęście nie ma takiej potrzeby-

-''Aha… zaczyna się… zachowaj spokój Toris''- pomyślał Litwa starając się przybrać luźną pozę -Tak wiem o kim pan mówi…-

-Ach! Przecież zapomniałem się przedstawić! Nazywam się Hans Fleischer, jestem lekarzem- powiedział doktor przerywając brunetowi w połowie zdania, nadal uważnie obserwując jego reakcje

-Cóż… miło pana poznać… raczej nie muszę się przedstawiać, skoro zna pan moje imię i nazwisko- powiedział Toris

-Nie musisz- przyznał Fleischer skinąwszy głową -Kontynuuj proszę swoją wypowiedź… tą zanim ci tak niegrzecznie przerwałem-

-Jak już mówiłem… wiem o kim pan mówi, nie wiem czy chciałbym dodać coś jeszcze…- stwierdził Litwa -Zastanawia mnie tylko dlaczego pan o nim wspomina… i o czym w ogóle chce pan ze mną rozmawiać, domyślam się, że nie zaprosił mnie pan tu bez powodu- zaklął w duchu uświadamiając sobie, że to stwierdzenie mogło być błędem z jego strony, doktor słowem nie wspomniał czego od niego chciał, nie mówił też, że go tu zapraszał…

-Hmm… dlaczego pytasz…- Fleischer nie dał po sobie poznać, że słowa bruneta wzbudziły w nim pewne podejrzenia -Z ciekawości… widzisz ostatnio zainteresowałem się personifikacjami państw i relacjami między nimi… akurat teraz badam sprawę byłego Państwa Polskiego i jego relacji z innymi nacjami…-

-''Spokojnie Toris… tylko spokojnie… nie daj się sprowokować''- pomyślał brunet, ciężko mu było zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy kiedy ten człowiek wyrażał się w taki sposób o Polsce, wojna jeszcze trwała, tereny Polski może i zostały zdobyte, ale sam kraj wciąż jeszcze walczył, tego był pewien… w końcu walczyli przez sto dwadzieścia trzy lata, teraz nie mogło być inaczej.

-Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą z którą rozmawiam na temat Feliksa Łukasiewicza, chociaż bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że ostatnią… przynajmniej na razie- powiedział doktor -Chciałbym żebyś opowiedział mi o nim ze swojego punktu widzenia… twoje myśli… odczucia… opinia…-

-Chce pan wiedzieć co myślę o Polsce?- zapytał Toris unosząc brwi w wyrazie uprzejmego zdziwienia, myślał gorączkowo nad tym co ma odpowiedzieć, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał ten człowiek? Jaka odpowiedź była najlepsza dla Feliksa? -Jest głośny, bezczelny, uparty, arogancki, wszystko i wszystkich ustawia tak żeby jemu to pasowało…- w myślach dodając, że każda z tych wad w nie przeszkadza mu tak, by przestał Feliksa uważać za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, by przestał go kochać… dlaczego tak późno zdawał sobie z tego sprawę?

-Same wady hmm?- mruknął doktor zapisując coś w swoim notatniku

-Niekoniecznie- stwierdził Litwa -Nie znam nikogo kto składałby się z samych wad… a wada nie zawsze jest tylko wadą… na przykład czasami upór, jest dobrą rzeczą…- na przykład pomagał przetrwać ponad sto lat pod panowaniem obcego mocarstwa… albo przez cały ten czas walczyć o odzyskanie niepodległości

-Bardzo mądre słowa!- powiedział Fleischer z entuzjazmem -Widzę, że jesteś bardzo inteligentną osobą! Czyli twierdzisz, że pomimo wielu wad, Feliks ma też zalety?-

-Cóż… jak już wspomniałem, nie spotkałem się z osobą która składałaby się z samych wad, tak samo jak z kimś kto żadnej wady by nie posiadał- odparł Toris czując jak po karku spływa mu kropelka potu, nigdy nie radził sobie dobrze ze stresem

-Hmm… z pewnością masz rację… więcej w życiu widziałeś niż ja- stwierdził doktor -Ciekawe… kiedy pytałem go o ciebie, wyrażał się o tobie raczej pozytywnie… podczas gdy ty zaczynasz od wytknięcia wszystkich jego wad, a nie wspominasz o żadnej zalecie-

Toris drgnął delikatnie, Feliks wspominał o nim pozytywnie? To… nie… nie mógł wierzyć temu człowiekowi na słowo, nie wiedział czy mógł ufać temu co Fleischer mówił, ten człowiek był niebezpieczny… musiał o tym pamiętać i nie dać się wywieść w pole.

-Pozytywnie? On o mnie? Hmpf- prychnął Litwa zakładając ręce na piersi -Ciekawe…-

-Hmm? Zaskoczyło cię to?- zapytał doktor z nutą zdziwienia, ale błysk ciekawości był aż nadto widoczny w jego oczach

-''Oto chwila prawdy...''- Toris wziął głęboki wdech -Owszem zaskoczyło mnie to, zawsze sądziłem, że ten pierdolony zdrajca ma mnie co najwyżej za wygodne narzędzie, wytresowanego pieska który tylko czeka na polecenia swojego pana… chyba, że właśnie to pan miał na myśli, mówiąc o pozytywnym wyrażaniu się na mój temat...-

-Pierdolony zdrajca… interesujący dobór słów- stwierdził Fleischer -Czyli niezbyt dobrze wspominasz czasy, które są określane jako złoty wiek dla waszej wspólnej historii?-

-Jak inaczej miałbym określić kogoś kto po porażce w naszej ostatniej wspólnej walce, bez żadnych oporów pozwolił na to, żebym został zabrany przez Rosję? Nawet palcem nie kiwnął żeby mi pomóc, wręcz wyśmiał mnie kiedy prosiłem go o pomoc! A kiedy w końcu po Wielkiej Wojnie odzyskaliśmy niepodległość? Zajebiście mi się odwdzięczył, kilka lat po zakończeniu wojny siłą przejmując moją stolicę i część kraju!- Toris starał się w te słowa włożyć tyle złości i nienawiści, ile tylko był w stanie, w końcu musiał być przekonujący… co nie było takie trudne, prawda, wybaczył Feliksowi… ale wspomnienia wciąż były bolesne i budziły wiele emocji, wystarczyło trochę z tego zaczerpnąć -A ten złoty wiek… określenie zdecydowanie na wyrost…-

-No no…- mruknął pod nosem doktor notując coś szybko -Tyle nienawiści… kto by pomyślał… a tyle innych nacji mówiło, że byliście sobie bardzo bliscy…-

-A co oni mogą wiedzieć?!- warknął Litwa -Byli przy tym wszystkim przez cały czas? No chyba nie…-

-Hmm… czyli żadnych ciepłych uczuć wobec byłego partnera?- zapytał Fleischer

-Nie nazywaj go moim partnerem… mdli mnie od tego określenia…- powiedział Toris niskim głosem, miał nadzieję, że ta rozmowa szybko się skończy, bo naprawdę zaczynało go mdlić, bynajmniej od tego określenia

-Hmm… chyba powinienem zasugerować Austrii, żeby jednak umieścił cię w innym pokoju, wygląda na to, że ty i Feliks naprawdę się nienawidzicie… nie chciałbym żeby doszło do jakiegoś… wypadku- stwierdził doktor z cichym trzaskiem zamykając swój notatnik

-''Nienawidzicie… czyli Feliks powiedział, że mnie nienawidzi? Cóż… przypuszczam, że na to zasłużyłem''- pomyślał Toris z goryczą, ale uznał, że trafił ze swoją wypowiedzią, to stwierdzenie przeczyło wcześniejszym słowom doktora o tym jak wypowiadał się o nim Feliks

-Mnie to wszystko jedno…- Litwa wzruszył ramionami starając się zachować obojętną minę, starając się szybko wymyślić coś co nie wyda się zbyt podejrzane, a co pozwoli mu zostać w jednym pokoju z Polską, nawet jeśli Feliks go nienawidził… nie chciał żeby teraz ich rozdzielili -Z kim mnie nie umieszczą, wszystko mi jedno… wedle zasad które mi przedstawiono, za każde przewinienie jest odpowiednia kara… a ja nie mam zamiaru niepotrzebnie się narażać…-

Fleischer podrapał się po brodzie z zamyśloną miną, zastanawiając się co teraz zrobić, czy powinien rozdzielić tą dwójkę od razu… chociaż… obserwowanie ich wzajemnych relacji mogłoby być ciekawym doświadczeniem… jak reagowałyby na siebie dwa państwa które wzajemnie się nienawidzą, gdyby umieścić je w jednym środowisku… przypadek Serbii i Chorwacji był dość jasny… ale może istniała szansa na w miarę pokojową koegzystencję… .

-Póki co niech zostanie tak jak jest- stwierdził doktor po długim namyśle -Zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie, myślę, że na tym zakończymy tą rozmowę, mam kilka ważnych spraw do załatwienia, nie będzie mnie parę dni… ale liczę na to, że jeszcze będziemy mieć szansę by porozmawiać- powiedział chowając swoje rzeczy do torby i wstając -Idź odpocząć… na pewno jesteś zmęczony po długiej podróży… do zobaczenia za kilka dni- po tych słowach opuścił salon, rzucając do swoich ochroniarzy kilka komend po niemiecku.

-''Do zobaczenia… mam nadzieję, że przy następnym spotkaniu będę mógł ci ukręcić łeb''- pomyślał Toris opuszczając w pośpiechu salon, zdenerwowanie wcale nie ustąpiło, nie miał pojęcia czy to co powiedział Fleischerowi było tym co powinien był powiedzieć… a wciąż czekała go jeszcze cięższa rozmowa niż ta… przynajmniej w jego prywatnym odczuciu.

* * *

Znów znalazł się przed drzwiami pokoju do którego przydzielił go Austria, dłonie mu się trzęsły ze zdenerwowania, wahał się czy powinien wejść do środka… jego wątpliwości rozwiała Węgry, która wyszła z pokoju, spojrzała na niego nieco zaskoczona, ale po chwili nabrała pełnej powagi.

-Zanim tam wejdziesz ustalmy sobie kilka spraw- powiedziała Elizabeta cicho

-Nie zrobię mu krzywdy- powiedział od razu Toris -Nie chcę mu zrobić krzywdy… nigdy nie chciałem…-

-To akurat jest dla mnie oczywiste, tak samo jak to, że Feliks nigdy nie chciał zrobić krzywdy tobie- odparła Węgry z cichym westchnieniem -Nie o to mi chodziło… zacznę od tego, że Feliks jest w naprawdę… niestabilnym stanie, jeśli chodzi o jego psychikę… zresztą jego stan fizyczny też pozostawia wiele do życzenia-

-To zdążyłem zauważyć, chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby wyglądał tak źle- stwierdził Litwa

-Jest nawet gorzej niż ci się wydaje- mruknęła Elizabeta, brunet zadrżał zaskoczony, widząc wyraz bólu i smutku na twarzy Węgier -To miejsce jest piekłem, a Feliks trafił chyba na samo jego dno… ledwie udaje mi się go utrzymywać w jako takim stanie, ale widzę, że jest coraz gorzej, a bez wsparcia nie ma najmniejszych szans… jeśli ktoś w końcu nie powstrzyma Niemiec, to obawiam się, że będziemy mogli się pożegnać z Polską jakiego znamy, o ile nie w ogóle…-

-Powiedz mi po prostu co mam zrobić- powiedział Toris

-Zaopiekuj się nim, tylko o tyle cie proszę- poprosiła Węgry -Niestety nie będę mogła ci pomóc, Ludwig kazał mi wyruszyć na front wschodni, jako jego sojusznik nie mogę się mu sprzeciwić… nie wiem co zaszło między wami przez ostatnie lata, ale wierzę, że jesteś jedyną osobą która może mu teraz pomóc-

-O ile mnie do siebie dopuści- mruknął Litwa -Sama widziałaś jak zareagował kiedy mnie zobaczył… ja… zrobiłem coś niewybaczalnego… na pewno mnie nienawidzi-

-Zabawne on powtarza dokładnie to samo… myślę, że teraz macie doskonałą okazję wszystko sobie wyjaśnić, on ci nigdzie nie ucieknie, a ty nie będziesz mógł rzucić słuchawką… a o tym czy cie nienawidzi, przekonaj się sam, zamiast ufać słowom jakiegoś psychopaty- stwierdziła Elizabeta odsuwając się na bok i zapraszając go gestem do środka -Właź, nie będę wam przeszkadzać… chyba, że będziecie chcieli pójść do łóżka na zgodę, tego nie będę chciała przegapić~-

Toris spojrzał na nią czerwieniąc się po same uszy, najwyraźniej pewne rzeczy nigdy miały się nie zmienić, a zainteresowania Węgier były jedną z nich, wszedł do pokoju żegnany przez cichy chichot Elizabety.

Litwa rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, przez chwilę był pewny, że Węgry nie miała racji co do tego, ze Polska mu nie ucieknie, ale namierzył go w końcu, skulonego w kącie pokoju, pomiędzy szafą a ścianą. Po chwili gorączkowych rozmyślań Toris uznał, że usiądzie po drugiej stronie pokoju, żeby nie denerwować niepotrzebnie Feliksa, miał z nim porozmawiać a nie doprowadzać go do stanu przedzawałowego.

Problem był w tym, że nie miał pojęcia od czego zacząć, a Feliks też nie palił się do tego, żeby zacząć rozmowę.

Minuty mijały w uporczywej ciszy, przerywanej tylko cichym szelestem, kiedy któryś z nich zmienił pozycję.

-Nie chcę żebyś tu był- Toris drgnął słysząc cichy głos blondyna, tak cichy, że ledwie go usłyszał… poczuł bolesne ukłucie kiedy dotarły do niego te słowa

-Rozumiem… w takim razie zostawię cię w spokoju…- odparł cicho Litwa z zamiarem podniesienia się z podłogi

-To jest piekło… nie chcę żebyś tu był…- powtórzył Feliks tym razem nieco głośniej, wzrok wbił w podłogę przed sobą, nie miał na tyle śmiałości, żeby spojrzeć na bruneta -Nie chcę żebyś musiał to znosić… miałem nadzieję, że tu nie trafisz…-

-Och… czyli… nie chcesz żebym sobie stąd poszedł?- Toris odetchnął z ulgą kiedy zobaczył jak Feliks pokręcił głową -Myślałem… po tym… ja…- zacisnął zęby widząc jak blondyn skulił się jeszcze bardziej -Ja… nie wiem… nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało...-

-To proste… wziąłeś broń… wycelowałeś… nacisnąłeś spust- powiedział cicho Polska drżąc na całym ciele -Krótka seria… kilka krzyków… i było po wszystkim… już się nie poruszyli…- poczuł jak łzy napływają mu do oczu -Byli bezbronni… kobiety, mężczyźni… starzy i młodzi… nawet dzieci… ich jedyną winą była ich narodowość...-

-Przepraszam- szepnął Litwa, z gardła wyrwał mu się szloch -Tak bardzo cie przepraszam… nie wiem… nie rozumiem jak mogłem to zrobić… to wszystko było takie… nie chciałem tego robić… wcisnęli mi broń do ręki… byli tam też inni… moi ludzie… oni… byli tacy wściekli, tak bardzo pragnęli krwi, czułem się jakbym znalazł się w innym świecie… pamiętam, że rzuciłem broń, ale ta… wściekłość nie ustawała, czułem się jakbym śnił… najpierw klęczałem na ziemi, powtarzając sobie, że tego nie zrobię…-

-A potem nagle jakby się obudziłeś- dokończył za niego Feliks łamiącym się głosem -Nagle zdałeś sobie sprawę z tego, że to zrobiłeś… nadal słyszałeś głosy swoich ludzi, ale zorientowałeś się, że zrobiłeś coś czego wcale nie chciałeś zrobić-

-Tak… tak właśnie było… skąd…- wyszeptał Toris patrząc na Feliksa zszokowany jego słowami

-Zarzekałeś się… przysięgałeś sobie, że nigdy w życiu tego nie zrobisz… a wystarczyła chwila…- mówił dalej Feliks jakby nieświadom tego, że Litwa w ogóle coś powiedział -Krótka chwila nieuwagi, moment wsłuchiwania się w głos twojego narodu, tych którzy chcieli to zrobić, nawet jeśli ty nie chciałeś…-

-O czym ty teraz…- Toris był mocno zdezorientowany

-Nie wiedziałeś ile czasu minęło… najpierw byłeś w jednym miejscu… potem w innym… śniłeś… a potem obudziłeś się… a kiedy się obudziłeś, nagle okazało się, że stoisz na środku ulicy, celując z pistoletu do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela… kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela… byłeś zdezorientowany, przerażony, ale było już za późno żeby cokolwiek zmienić- Feliks wziął drżący oddech nawet nie próbując otrzeć łez -Próbowałeś… myślałeś, że może da się z tego jeszcze coś uratować… że jednak dasz radę coś jeszcze zdziałać… starałeś się wytłumaczyć, wciąż walcząc z tymi głosami w twojej głowie… i wtedy ta osoba… tak ci droga, jedyna na całym świecie, powiedziała ci, że cię nienawidzi, życzyła ci, żeby trafił cię szlag… chciała żebyś zniknął…-

-Feliks…- wykrztusił Toris przez ściśnięte gardło, teraz nie miał wątpliwości o czym blondyn mówił

-Przez lata próbowałem… jakoś to wytłumaczyć… przeprosić, błagać o wybaczenie- załkał Feliks zaciskając dłoń na swoim mundurze w okolicach serca

-Nie wiedziałem… nie miałem pojęcia…- szepnął Toris

-Nie wiedziałeś… nie chciałeś wiedzieć… nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać- Feliks praktycznie nic już nie widział przez łzy -To bolało… sto dwadzieścia trzy lata samotności… tułania się po świecie, próbując znaleźć swoje miejsce… dwa duże, nieudane powstania… wiele mniejszych, równie bezskutecznych, które zamiast wolności przyniosły więcej cierpienia…-

-Chciałem tam być… ale nie mogłem- powiedział Toris zaciskając dłonie w pięści, gdyby tam wtedy był, to nie musiałby czekać ponad stu lat, żeby się dowiedzieć, że Feliks żyje -Nie byłem tam, a i tak zostałem za to ukarany…- blizny na jego plecach aż nadto o tym świadczyły -Feliks ja… tak bardzo cie przepraszam… wiem, że moje przeprosiny niczego nie naprawią, ale przepraszam… na początku faktycznie byłem wściekły i rozgoryczony… najpierw pozwoliłeś Rosji mnie zabrać… wtedy… byłem zły, ale kiedy myślałem, że zniknąłeś na zawsze, czułem… ból nie do opisania, z każdym kolejnym upływającym rokiem silniejszy… nie potrafię opisać szczęścia które poczułem, kiedy zjawiłeś się na konferencji po Wielkiej Wojnie- zamknął oczy przypominając sobie tamto wydarzenie

* * *

 _Chyba wszyscy byli zmęczeni po tej wojnie, konflikt na taką skalę miał miejsce po raz pierwszy w historii… tylu ludzi zginęło, tyle państw zostało okaleczonych. Pokonani siedzieli z opuszczonymi głowami, smakując goryczy porażki, zwycięzcy z nieco zmęczonymi uśmiechami, wręcz promienieli upajając się swoim zwycięstwem, lub tak jak w przypadku Grecji spali, mogąc w końcu odpocząć._

 _Austria i Węgry siedzieli w dość sporej odległości od siebie, po raz pierwszy do wielu lat jako osobne państwa, Toris zastanawiał się co każde z nich sądzi na ten temat, czy czują się podobnie jak on lata temu._

 _Ze wszystkich obecnych, w najgorszym stanie był Prusy, w końcu wojna sprawiła, że Królestwo Prus przestało istnieć, praktycznie utracił status państwa, Toris może i by mu współczuł, może próbowałby powiedzieć parę słów na pocieszenie, gdyby nie to, że szczerze go nie nienawidził._

 _W końcu Prusy nie był jedynym państwem w historii które przestało istnieć… sam przyczynił się do zniknięcia jednego z nich, Litwa zacisnął zęby, chyba jeden z najważniejszych powodów dla których nienawidził Gilberta, fakt, że należał do tej przeklętej trójki._

 _-Czy wszyscy już są?! Możemy zaczynać?!- krzyknął wysoki młodzieniec o niebieskich oczach, krótkich blond włosach i noszący okulary_

 _-''Stany Zjednoczone… wygląda na całkiem miłą osobę''- stwierdził Toris zajmując swoje miejsce przy stole konferencyjnym, rzucił spojrzenie na puste miejsce obok niego i skrzywił się nieznacznie, kogoś chyba poniosła fantazja albo ustawił to krzesło z rozpędu… kolejne bolesne przypomnienie._

 _Z westchnieniem wyłożył się na stole konferencyjnym, opierając głowę na swoich przedramionach, wbijając wzrok gdzieś w dal._

 _Powinien się cieszyć, w końcu po latach niewoli, mógł uczestniczyć w światowej konferencji, jako niepodległe państwo, a nie przyboczny Rosji… tylko jakoś nie potrafił z siebie wykrzesać ani odrobiny entuzjazmu, z kim niby miał się cieszyć z tego faktu? Może poza Łotwą i Estonią, ale poza nimi, raczej nikt nie interesował się jego losem._

 _-No to na początek kilka ogłoszeń!- oznajmił Ameryka -Po pierwsze…-_

 _Toris słuchał przemowy… czy też raczej wrzasków Ameryki z raczej średnim zainteresowaniem, bardziej zajęty rozmyślaniami nad tym co teraz z nim będzie… musiał jakoś to wszystko poukładać, skoro teraz sam o sobie decydował, całkiem miłe uczucie… Boże ileż to czasu minęło od kiedy był niezależny? Był… sam… ._

 _-''Na litość boską opanuj się, popłakanie się na oczach całego świata to kiepski start'' - pomyślał Litwa z irytacją ocierając kąciki oczu_

 _Z zamyślenia wyrwało go nagłe nastanie ciszy, uniósł głowę, przez chwilę myślał, że chodzi o niego i jego brak zainteresowania spotkaniem, dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że wszyscy patrzą na drzwi do sali._

 _Toris uniósł brew zdziwiony, co było nie tak z drzwiami? Zmarszczył brwi słysząc dziwny dźwięk, pośpieszne kroki, ktoś biegł w tę stronę? Potoczył spojrzeniem po zebranych… chyba wszyscy byli… większość wyglądała na tak samo zdziwionych jak on, odwrócił głowę z powrotem w stronę drzwi._

 _Skrzywił się kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wpadła niewysoka osoba, wyglądała całkiem znajomo._

 _-Kurwa spóźniłem się…- mruknął mężczyzna w języku, którego Litwa nie słyszał od bardzo dawna_

 _Przez chwilę słychać tylko było jak mężczyzna który przerwał zebranie, dyszy ciężko zgięty w pół, jakby przebiegł maraton, próbując złapać oddech żeby się odezwać. Kiedy się w końcu wyprostował, Toris poczuł się… sam nie wiedział jak opisać to co poczuł, musiał się solidnie uszczypnąć, żeby się upewnić, że nie śni._

 _-Eee… to ten… bardzo się spóźniłem?- zapytał Feliks po angielsku, niepewnym głosem, podskoczył w miejscu kiedy rozległ się kolejny huk_

 _Tym razem była to jego wina, wstał z takim impetem, że przewrócił krzesło na którym siedział, teraz wszyscy łącznie z Polską gapili się na niego… ale miał teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi, zatrzymując się dopiero przed blondynem, który spojrzał na niego niepewnie._

 _Twarz Feliksa była blada, widać było na niej ślady potwornego zmęczenia, które odbijało się też w jego oczach, ale przez to wszystko przebijało się szczęście, radość i poczucie dumy, w końcu po tylu latach mógł się ponownie tytułować Państwem Polskim._

 _-Eee… to ten… teraz mi jakby przywalisz tak?- zapytał Feliks po polsku -Za to, że pozwoliłem Rosji… za to, że się z ciebie naśmiewałem zamiast…- urwał z cichym jękiem, kiedy Toris objął go z taką siłą, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz żebra mu popękają_

 _-Myślałem, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę- wyszeptał Litwa tym razem mając gdzieś czy ktoś zobaczy jego łzy -Nie masz pojęcia jak szczęśliwy jestem, że tu jesteś!-_

 _-Myślę, że mogę mieć pewne pojęcie- stwierdził Polska zachrypniętym głosem, brunet odsunął go od siebie na odległość wyciągniętych ramion, żeby na niego spojrzeć, on też płakał… ze szczęścia, uśmiechał się przez łzy -Tęskniłem Liet, sto dwadzieścia trzy lata to cholernie długo…-_

 _-Cholernie…- zgodził się Toris, przyciągnął Feliksa z powrotem do siebie, tym razem żeby go pocałować nie przytulić, on też się stęsknił… drgnął zdziwiony kiedy poczuł na ustach palce Polski_

 _-Wiesz Liet… nie żebym miał coś przeciwko… ale wszyscy się na nas gapią- stwierdził Feliks z nerwowym uśmiechem i silnym rumieńcem na policzkach_

 _-Och… no tak… wybacz- mruknął Toris czerwieniąc się po same uszy_

 _-Ekhm… mógłbym prosić o zamknięcie drzwi i zajęcie miejsc?- zapytał Anglia -Chcielibyśmy kontynuować spotkanie…-_

 _Polska i Litwa przeprosili cicho i spełnili prośbę Anglii, Toris podniósł z ziemi swoje krzesło, a Feliks zajął miejsce obok niego, teraz wszystko było na swoim miejscu._

 _-Hej Feliks… zgadnij co? Teraz jestem niepodległy!- oznajmił cicho Litwa szczerząc się lekko do blondyna, ścisnął delikatnie jego dłoń pod stołem_

 _-No kurwa… a wiesz, że ja też?- odparł Polska odwzajemniając uśmiech i uścisk, z trudem opanowali chichot kiedy Anglia upomniał ich po raz drugi_

 _-Mam nadzieję, że po tej konferencji masz dużo wolnego czasu- mruknął Toris starając się zwracać uwagę na to kto i co teraz mówił -Jest tyle rzeczy o których chcę porozmawiać… tyle o rzeczy o które chcę zapytać…-_

 _-Coś się znajdzie, ja też mam masę pytań… ale jedno zajebiście ważne chcę ci zadać teraz- odparł Feliks wykładając się wygodnie na stole, Toris spojrzał na niego unosząc pytająco brew_

 _-To ten… o ile zakład, że Węgry klnie teraz na Anglię i na to, że powstrzymałem cię zanim pocałowałeś mnie na oczach całego świata?- zapytał Feliks dyskretnie wskazując na Elizabetę która mruczała coś pod nosem wyraźnie zirytowana._

 _Reszta zebranych spojrzała na Torisa jak na wariata, kiedy zaczął się śmiać._

* * *

-Ale i tak wszystko było inaczej- powiedział cicho Feliks dalej się trzęsąc -To nie było to samo co przed Rozbiorami…-

-Nie… nie było- szepnął Toris, miał ochotę podejść do blondyna i przytulić go, zrobić cokolwiek, żeby przestał się trząść, żeby przestał ronić łzy… ale nie był pewny czy może sobie na to pozwolić

 _-_ A potem… potem było Wilno- powiedział Feliks -Tak łatwo dałem się do tego przekonać… tak łatwo dałem się ponieść tym głosom, które mówiły, że to jest słuszne, że tak trzeba, że to się nam należy… wyrządziłem ci niewyobrażalną, niewybaczalną krzywdę…-

-Mogłem chociaż dać ci dojść do głosu, może nie od razu po tym jak to się stało, ale później… nie dałem ci się wytłumaczyć przez prawie dwadzieścia lat, a potem było za późno- powiedział Toris

-Może dałem się tak łatwo bo byłem zły na ciebie- szepnął Feliks -Zły za to, że nie chciałeś już żebyśmy byli jednym państwem…-

-Wiem, że to bolało… ale moi ludzie chcieli wolności Feliks… niezależności, chcieli móc decydować o sobie, rozwijać swoją kulturę, nie twoją…- Toris miał nadzieje, że Polska to zrozumie, w końcu on sam cenił sobie wolność ponad wszystko inne

-Może przyszło mi to tak łatwo… bo cię nienawidziłem- wyszeptał Feliks, Toris zesztywniał i spojrzał na blondyna zszokowany -Nienawidziłem cię za to, że mnie zostawiłeś, za to, że zadałeś mi ból, za to, że złamałeś obietnicę którą mi dałeś… setki lat temu pytałem czy będziesz przy mnie zawsze… a ty odpowiedziałeś… obiecałeś… nie… przysiągłeś, że nigdy mnie nie opuścisz-

-Ja… wiem… wiem o czym mówisz… ale jak sobie to wyobrażałeś? Jak twoim zdaniem miałem przekonać swoich ludzi żeby…- zaczął Toris

-Pytałem ciebie nie twoich ludzi!- krzyknął Feliks przez łzy -JA pytałem CIEBIE! Pytałem Torisa, a nie Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie! Chciałem ciebie, a nie twoich ludzi, czy twoje ziemie! Chciałem… myślałem… łudziłem się, że… że będziesz mnie kochał bez względu na to co się stanie… że będziemy mogli być razem jako Feliks i Toris, nie jako Polska i Litwa… że nawet jeśli kiedyś zostaniemy rozdzieleni, to jednak będziemy razem, że to uczucie przetrwa- zaszlochał wciskając twarz w swoje kolana -Ale nie przetrwało, obiecałeś mi… a potem powiedziałeś, że mnie nienawidzisz i chcesz żebym zniknął-

Toris poczuł jakby grunt usunął mu się spod nóg, nigdy nie pomyślał o tym w taki sposób, nie próbował na to patrzeć z perspektywy Feliksa, a on, w przeciwieństwie do niego i jego praktycznego spojrzenia na świat, rozpatrywał rzeczy w bardziej duchowy i uczuciowy sposób.

-Po Wielkiej Wojnie nic nie było takie samo… ja nie byłem taki sam, ty nie byłeś taki sam… ale myślałem, że mimo tu uda nam się, naprawić to… albo zacząć na nowo… po Wilnie, dziewiętnaście lat ignorowałeś wszelkie próby kontaktu z mojej strony… to bolało Liet- szepnął Feliks -Tym bardziej, że tak naprawdę nie potrafiłem cię znienawidzić… dalej nie potrafię, nie potrafię przestać… cię kochać… i łudzić się, że może kiedyś… może w innym stuleciu, może w innym świecie, moglibyśmy…- głos mu się załamał, Toris podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i zaczął iść w jego kierunku, twarz miał bladą, ale był zdeterminowany

-Ale to już nie ma znaczenia- wyszeptał Feliks nie unosząc głowy -Twoje życzenie się spełnia… mojego kraju już nie ma, moi ludzie są systematycznie wyniszczani, moje wojska to ledwie garstka… to tylko kwestia czasu aż…- krzyknął zaskoczony kiedy poczuł pociągnięcie za ramiona, które zmusiło go do zmiany pozycji z siedzącej na klęczącą, było na tyle nagłe i silne, że poleciał do przodu… prosto w ramiona Torisa który uklęknął przed nim.

-Nawet nie waż mi się kończyć tego zdania- powiedział Toris podciągając dłonią głowę Feliksa i zmuszając go żeby spojrzał mu w oczy -Byłem zły, zaskoczony… powiedziałem coś, czego nie chciałem powiedzieć, zrobiłem coś czego nie chciałem zrobić… tak jak ty-

Feliks poczuł jak wszystkie jego mięśnie mimowolnie się napinają, nawet jeśli to był Toris, nawet jeśli tęsknił za nim tak bardzo, wciąż czuł ukłucia strachu, kiedy ktoś go dotykał, jednak Litwa zdawał się tego nie zauważać, przełknął cicho ślinę wpatrując się te błękitne oczy, starając się opanować narastającą panikę

-Jestem… obaj jesteśmy idiotami, obaj nie potrafimy szczerze porozmawiać o naszych uczuciach, o ile nie zdarzy się jakaś tragedia… albo kilka tragedii…- stwierdził brunet, spoglądając w szmaragdowe tęczówki, które tak często prześladowały go w snach, o których nie potrafił zapomnieć -Nie nienawidzę cię, nie potrafię tego zrobić, jak mocno byś mnie nie zranił, jak bardzo nie byłbym na ciebie zły, nie potrafię cię nienawidzić, też nie potrafię przestać cię kochać-

-To tylko słowa…- powiedział cicho Feliks opuszczając wzrok -To są tylko słowa Liet-

-Wiem, ale są prawdziwe… spierdoliłem po całości, zapomniałem, że postrzegasz świat w inny sposób niż ja, kiedy składałem ci tą obietnicę, obaj byliśmy młodzi- Toris westchnął sfrustrowany, nie miał pojęcia jak odbierał to Feliks, ale dla niego jego słowa brzmiały jak nieudolne wymówki -Inaczej, wtedy nie rozumiałem… aż do teraz nie rozumiałem… kurwa mać...- wziął głębszy wdech żeby się uspokoić -Aż do teraz nie rozumiałem, o co ci chodziło, kiedy mnie o to pytałeś, nie zrozumiałem tej obietnicy, bo patrzyłem na nią tylko ze swojego punktu widzenia, ale teraz kiedy w pełni ją rozumiem…- wziął kolejny głęboki wdech, to nie było takie łatwe -Przysięgam, że już zawsze będę przy tobie Feliksie Łukasiewiczu i nawet jeśli nie jesteśmy już jednym państwem, nawet gdyby znów rozdzielono nas na ponad sto lat, będę cię kochał, bez względu na okoliczności-

-Przestań- szepnął Feliks, odwracając wzrok, czując nowe łzy ściekające mu po policzkach -Nie mówisz tego na poważnie…-

-Jestem poważny- powiedział Toris -Mówię poważnie, możesz mi nie wierzyć, po tym wszystkim co między nami zaszło, nie zdziwi mnie jeśli mi nie uwierzysz, ale naprawdę mam na myśli to co powiedziałem-

-Przestań… błagam cię przestań!- jęknął Feliks próbując się odsunąć

-Nie ma mowy, zbyt długo czekałem, żeby cię znów zobaczyć, nie zmarnuję szansy którą dostałem, jeśli mogę naprawić to co zepsułem, to będę próbował- oświadczył Toris z uporem, nie pozwalając blondynowi się cofnąć

-Proszę! Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju i nie zbliżaj do mnie!- błagał Feliks rzucając dookoła przerażonym spojrzeniem

-Zrobię to tylko jeśli odpowiesz mi na jedno pytanie… czy tego właśnie chcesz?- zapytał Toris czując jak serce mu przyspiesza

-Nie…- zaszlochał Feliks zamykając oczy -Nie chcę żebyś odchodził… chcę żeby to co powiedziałeś było prawdą…-

-To jest prawda- powiedział Toris

-Więc jeśli to jest prawda, to nie mogę pozwolić żebyś się do mnie zbliżył- wyszeptał Feliks ze ściśniętym gardłem -To miejsce to piekło Toris, a trzymanie się mnie, to najgorsza z możliwych opcji, spośród tych wszystkich nacji które się tu znalazły… jestem… jestem jak trędowaty, wyróżniam się, jakby ktoś na czole wyrył mi jakiś znak- zaśmiał się z gorzką ironią, przecież miał na ciele wyryty znak… nawet dwa znaki -Z zadawania się ze mną będziesz miał tylko kłopoty, nie chcę żebyś miał przeze mnie kłopoty, nie chcę żebyś przeze mnie cierpiał…-

-Czy ty mnie nie słuchałeś?- westchnął Toris -Powiedziałem ''bez względu na okoliczności'', a kłopoty już mam-

-Nie… nie masz pojęcia co w tym miejscu oznacza mieć kłopoty- odparł Feliks otwierając oczy

-W takim razie się dowiem, bo nie mam zamiaru trzymać się od ciebie z daleka- oświadczył Toris -Wybacz, ale wpadłeś w momencie w którym przyznałeś, że chcesz żeby moje słowa okazały się prawdziwe-

-Wpadłem wieki temu, kiedy pozwoliłem i sobie i tobie na zbyt wiele- stwierdził Feliks, Toris uśmiechnął się lekko, gdzieś tam w tej szmaragdowej głębi dojrzał ten znajomy błysk

-Ja tam nie narzekam- stwierdził Toris -Cieszę się, że na to pozwoliłeś, chociaż na początku byłem śmiertelnie przerażony faktem, że zakochałem się w facecie-

-Co nie przeszkodziło ci dobierać się do mnie przy każdej okazji- Feliks westchnął znów zamykając oczy, po raz pierwszy od lat czuł się tak bezpiecznie, potrafił zachować się jak dawny on, nie myśleć o tych wszystkich męczarniach które musiał znosić, a nawet wyciszyć w swojej głowie te wszystkie szepty i błagania… przynajmniej przez chwilę, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten stan nie jest permanentny

-Cóóóóóż… ktoś musiał zrobić ten pierwszy krok, bo inaczej stalibyśmy w miejscu chyba do końca świata- powiedział Toris odprężając się lekko, chyba najgorsze mieli już za sobą

-Ciekawe co powiedziałby świat, gdyby się dowiedział, że zaczęło się od pijanego Litwy, molestującego trochę mniej pijanego Polskę w stajni, podczas wyprawy na pogranicze w celu odpierania krzyżackich najazdów na ich ziemie- mruknął Feliks

-Świat się może, że się tak wyrażę wypchać sianem- oznajmił Toris -Ale jednego jestem pewien, Węgry byłaby zachwycona i jednocześnie zawiedziona, że skończyło się tylko na kilku pijackich pocałunkach na stercie owego siana… zresztą wcale nie byliśmy aż tak pijani… i wcale cię nie molestowałem-

Wargi Feliksa zadrżały lekko, ale powstrzymał się od uśmiechu, o tak Elizabeta w tej kwestii była przewidywalna aż do bólu, westchnął cicho otwierając oczy

-To nie ma sensu Toris… - powiedział dalej nie mogąc się zmusić do ponownego spojrzenia brunetowi prosto w oczy -Nie ma sensu niczego zaczynać, lada moment stracę te resztki sił które mi pozostały, lada moment po mnie i moim kraju pozostanie tylko wspomnienie… tym razem nie będzie cudownego powrotu…-

-Masz całkowity zakaz mówienia takich rzeczy- stwierdził Toris zakrywając dłonią usta Feliksa -Nie po to zmusiłem się do powiedzenia tych wszystkich zawstydzających rzeczy, żebyś mówił mi, że to nie ma sensu, od… od tamtego telefonu dwa lata temu… a nawet wcześniej... cały czas o tobie myślałem, od kiedy dowiedziałem się gdzie jesteś, starałem się… próbowałem ułożyć plan, jak cie stąd wyrwać, wymyśleć dokąd zabrać żebyś był bezpieczny… ostatni miesiąc spędziłem w piwnicy własnego domu w ramach kary, za te wszystkie próby ucieczki które podejmowałem, po tym jak…-

-Po tym jak Rosja znów zajął tereny Litwy, Łotwy i Estonii- powiedział cicho Feliks odsuwając dłoń Torisa, by móc się odezwać -Doceniam to… twoje starania… twoje słowa… ale to wszystko na marne… ja…- wziął głęboki wdech -Nie ma już tego Feliksa którego znasz, został tylko żałosny cień, niestabilny emocjonalnie, okaleczony wrak człowieka, nieufający prawie nikomu i niczemu... kurczowo trzymający się tej iskierki życia która mu jeszcze pozostała-

-W takim razie moim zadaniem jest dopilnowanie, żeby ta iskierka nie zgasła- oznajmił Toris, Feliks wydał z siebie cichy pisk kiedy przyciągnął go bliżej i objął delikatnie -Ciebie nie da się złamać… nawet jeśli jesteś okaleczony, to wiem, że da się ciebie wyleczyć… jesteś feniksem, feniksy zawsze odradzają się z popiołów…-

-Pod warunkiem, że mają z czego się odrodzić- szepnął Feliks kuląc się mocno, nawet jeśli brunet był delikatny, to jego dotyk był bolesny, zwłaszcza w okolicach pleców –Pod warunkiem, że chcą się odrodzić… ja mam już dość Toris… to za dużo… ja chcę umrzeć, chcę żeby to się w końcu skończyło… cały ten ból…-

-Nie mów tak… proszę cie nie mów takich rzeczy- powiedział Toris przerażony, samymi słowami i tym jak pusty i pozbawiony emocji był głos Feliksa kiedy to mówił

-Ale to prawda- Feliks zagryzł wargi kiedy chęć ucieczki się nasiliła, tak dawno nie czuł tego ciepła, że nie wiedział jak inaczej sobie z nim poradzić -Każdego dnia pozostaje mi mniej woli do życia, coraz bardziej pragnę śmierci… chociaż wciąż nie na tyle, żebym targnął się na własne życie, nieustanie słyszę głosy… moich ludzi, słyszę i czuję ich cierpienie, słyszę jak błagają mnie o pomoc, a ja? Ja nie potrafię sobie samemu pomóc… a do tych głosów ostatnio dołączył jeszcze jeden, cichy, ale powoli przybierający na sile… obiecujący spokój, odpoczynek… wolność… nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek go słyszałeś, ale szept śmierci potrafi być bardzo kuszący Liet-

-W takim razie powiedz mu żeby się odpierdolił- syknął Toris drżącym głosem -Nie pozwolę na to, nie dam ci zginąć- zbyt długo czekał żeby się z tym tak po prostu pogodzić -Proszę Feliks… nie zostawiaj mnie samego! Proszę… ja obiecałem tobie… teraz ty obiecaj mnie…-

-Mogę spróbować... pociągnąć to jeszcze... zaufać ci w pełni na nowo- westchnął Feliks zaciskając palce na materiale na piersi bruneta -Ale niczego nie jestem w stanie ci obiecać Liet, wiem, że brzmi to nieuczciwie… egoistycznie… ale nie jestem w stanie zagwarantować ci, że wytrzymam do końca-

-To zawsze coś- szepnął Toris -I to nie jest egoistyczne... jeśli nie masz pewności, to mimo wszystko wolę znać ryzyko, niż potem… zadawać sobie pytanie dlaczego nie dotrzymałeś tej obietnicy-

-To dobrze, bo cholernie byś się rozczarował- mruknął Feliks, oparł głowę na ramieniu Torisa i przymknął lekko oczy, czuł się taki zmęczony tym wszystkim -Jesteś taki miękki i ciepły wiesz?-

-Taa… kiedyś mi o tym wspominałeś- powiedział cicho Toris delikatnie przeczesując włosy blondyna palcami -Odpocznij Feliks, jakoś to będzie… zobaczysz-

-Jakoś na pewno, pytanie tylko jak? Źle czy dobrze? Czy to zobaczę? Nie wiem, niczego nie jestem pewny…- szepnął Feliks

-Wszystko będzie w porządku- mruknął Toris zaciskając zęby, to Feliks powinien mówić te słowa, to on był tym niepoprawnym optymistą, to że działo się na odwrót już było niepokojące

-Jeszcze zdążysz zmienić zdanie- brunet nie był pewny czy dźwięk jaki wydał z siebie blondyn to śmiech czy szloch, czy też jedno pomieszane z drugim -Nie będziesz musiał długo czekać, żeby na własne oczy przekonać się dlaczego to miejsce jest piekłem-

* * *

 **To teraz... wypadałoby skoczyć z powrotem do Fantastycznych Krajów, tam ciepnąć kolejny rozdział długi jak stąd na Księżyc... trochę to dziwne pisać trzy różne części tej mojej ''trylogii'' na raz.**

 **Ale wedle moich założeń to już jest bliżej niż dalej końca... a, że moje założenia idzie o kant dupy rozbić (ten fik miał się zakończyć jakieś trzynaście rozdziałów temu) to za cholerę nie wiem kiedy skończę.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Na początek uprzejmie proszę mnie nie poganiać, bo inaczej zastosuje się do zasady odwróconej psychologii i jebnę sobie miesiąc przerwy od pisania bo tak :v**

 **Co do Fantastycznych... cóż fakt, że mam pełne prawo dodawania tam wszystkiego co mi mój pokręcony mózg na tacy poda... ale też w moim osobistym uczuciu czasami lepiej jest coś podzielić, bo po prostu estetycznie wygląda to lepiej (i nie narusza regulaminu strony XD)**

 **Nie wiem czy dobrze ujęłam to o co mnie chodzi ._.**

* * *

Po tej pierwszej rozmowie od tylu lat, Litwa zasugerował Feliksowi przeniesienie się na łóżko, mając cichą nadzieję na to, że zdrzemnie się chociaż chwilę, blondyn wyglądał jakby nie spał od co najmniej kilku dni. Mimo to Feliks nie wykazywał zbytniej ochoty na sen, więc Toris uznał, że dalsza rozmowa nie jest takim złym pomysłem, skoro już dostał szansę na spędzenie większej ilości czasu ze swoim partnerem miał zamiar wykorzystać ją w pełni… a przy okazji mógł się dowiedzieć jeszcze kilku rzeczy.

-Jutro zapewne dadzą ci nowy mundur- powiedział cicho Polska leżąc na brzuchu i wpatrując się beznamiętnie w swoją poduszkę. Brunet siedział na drugiej połowie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami słuchając uważnie swojego towarzysza i przy okazji dokładniej analizując jego wygląd, poza tym co było oczywiste i już wcześniej rzuciło mu się w oczy, coś jeszcze mu nie pasowało.

-Ten szary który nosi cała reszta?- zapytał Toris, Feliks skinął głową w odpowiedzi, to na pewno było inne, normalnie Polska udzielał naprawdę wyczerpujących odpowiedzi, okraszonych jego własnymi uwagami tak, że wyczerpywał nie tylko temat, ale też często słuchacza, teraz jeśli nie musiał, to w ogóle się nie odzywał -Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz… dlaczego ty chodzisz w swoim mundurze?- to że ów mundur był w opłakanym stanie wolał przemilczeć

-Mówiłem ci już… tutaj jestem jak trędowaty, wyróżniam się wszystkim… w ten sposób łatwiej odłowić mnie z tłumu i przypomnieć jak niewiele znaczy moja egzystencja- mruknął Feliks -A poza tym nigdy w życiu nie włożyłbym na siebie tej szmaty-

-A dlaczego ja miałbym go nosić?- Litwa uniósł brwi -I proszę cię, przestań mówić, że twoje życie nic nie znaczy-

-Dla własnego dobra- stwierdził Polska wzruszając ramionami -Tutaj wyróżnianie się nie jest niczym dobrym Liet, a jeśli nie będziesz tańczył jak ci zagrają, to cię do tego zmuszą… a moje życie… cóż… jesteś jedną z nielicznych osób w tym miejscu dla których ma ono jakąś wartość-

-Dla mnie jest bezcenne- powiedział cicho Toris delikatnie odgarniając włosy z twarzy blondyna, poczuł bolesne ukłucie na widok tego, jak bardzo jego partner spinał się nawet na najlżejszy dotyk.

Kiedyś byli jednym, kiedyś potrafili rozmawiać o wszystkim bez żadnych przeszkód, pomimo braku wielu współczesnych udogodnień radzili sobie doskonale, potrafili spędzać ze sobą całe dnie bez przerwy… i noce również. Ileż chwil spędzili, kiedy zapominając o Bożym świecie, zatracali się we wzajemnym dostarczaniu sobie rozkoszy, gdzie dotyk był perfekcyjnym narzędziem na wyrażenie namiętności, gdzie słowa były w większości bezużyteczne, nigdy nie mogli się w pełni sobą nasycić, wciąż pragnęli więcej i więcej…

A teraz Toris z bólem obserwował jak jego partner, jego ukochany, na każde choćby muśnięcie, reaguje tak jakby ktoś zamierzył się na niego z batem.

-A więc dostanę to urocze wdzianko, w tym jakże radosnym odcieniu szarości… co jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć?- zapytał Litwa tłumiąc ciche westchnienie

-Nie podskakiwać, grzecznie wykonywać przydzielone zadania, chociażby ich wykonanie miało zająć cały dzień- mruknął Feliks -Posiłki są wydawane o stałych porach, nie spóźniaj się, jeśli w ogóle chcesz coś jeść, obiad jest za…- spojrzał na zegar -Dwie godziny…-

-Mhm… ach, właśnie sobie przypomniałem, będę potrzebował twojej pomocy w jednej sprawie- powiedział Toris, Feliks spojrzał na niego rzucając mu spłoszone spojrzenie -Chciałbym wykorzystać twoje niezwykłe umiejętności językowe, bo potrzebuję nauczyć się niemieckiego… przynajmniej Austria twierdził, że lepiej dla mnie jeśli szybko to opanuje- to nawet nie był fałszywy komplement, odkąd pamiętał blondyn miał talent do szybkiego uczenia się języków… uczenie innych też całkiem nieźle mu szło pod warunkiem, że mu się chciało

-Ach to…- Polska wyraźnie się rozluźnił kiedy się dowiedział o co chodzi -To fakt, lepiej znać niemiecki, chociażby po to, żeby wiedzieć co do ciebie mówią i odpowiadać na pytania... o ile Austrii nie ma w pobliżu możesz mieć w dupie tą zasadę i używać innego języka który ci pasuje, pod warunkiem, że osoba do której się odezwiesz, nie poleci do Rodericha na skargę-

-W sumie Czechy wspominała coś, że jeśli nie wiem komu mogę tu zaufać, to lepiej nie ufać nikomu- stwierdził brunet pocierając brodę -Myślę, że jej mogę ufać… tobie ufam na pewno, jesteś ostatnią osobą którą znam, która współpracowałaby ze swoim wrogiem-

-Jesteś tego pewny Liet?- zapytał blondyn z krzywym uśmiechem -Jestem też osobą która pozwoliła Rosji cię zabrać-

-To…- Toris przygryzł lekko dolną wargę, temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć i nie mógł o tym zapomnieć, wybaczył ale nie zapomniał… -Ja… jestem pewien… że miałeś jakiś powód… na pewno nie chciałeś…-

-Problem w tym, że chciałem- przerwał mu Feliks, brunet spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, niedowierzaniem i poczuciem zdrady w oczach, zupełnie tak samo jak tamtego dnia -Chciałem, żeby Ivan cię ze sobą zabrał, bo…- westchnął cicho zamykając oczy -Bo myślałem, że w ten sposób cię ochronię… nie miałem praktycznie żadnej siły, żeby temu zapobiec, a on był potęgą, więc pomyślałem, że jeśli pozostanę bierny… nie… że jeśli w tamtym momencie sprawię, że mnie znienawidzisz, że nie będziesz chciał mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, to oszczędzę ci cierpienia… cóż, widziałem twoje plecy, przekonałem się ile warte były moje plany-

-Tam była krew- powiedział cicho Toris -Tyle krwi… twojej krwi…-

-Nie tylko mojej Liet- mruknął Polska opierając głowę na poduszce -Twojej też, w końcu zanim mi cię odebrano, walczyliśmy razem-

-Nie byłem aż tak mocno ranny Feliks- odparł Litwa -Powiedz mi… chciałbym wiedzieć…-

-Tak to była głównie moja krew, a dzięki temu, że pozwoliłem Ivanowi cię zabrać, twojej tam nie przybyło... . Może to zaboli, ale gdybym wiedział co się wydarzy… jak potraktuje cię Rosja, co będzie dalej… zrobiłbym drugi raz to samo- wyszeptał Feliks otwierając oczy i wbijając wzrok w przestrzeń -Bo nawet jeśli Ivan tak cię sponiewierał, nawet jeśli cierpiałeś… to najgorsze cię ominęło, nie musiałeś tam być, nie musiałeś patrzeć, nie musiałeś przeżywać tego co ja-

-Ja też przestałem istnieć jako osobne państwo- przypomniał Toris -Moi ludzie też byli prześladowani-

-Nie o to mi chodzi Liet- powiedział blondyn zagryzając wargi -Nie było cię tam wtedy… kiedy oni… wszyscy troje...- potrząsnął głową starając się pozbyć tego obrazu z głowy -Zostać podzielonym na trzy części… oficjalnie przestać istnieć jako państwo, ale jednak ciągle nim być w umysłach ludzi… chyba dlatego się nie zestarzałem, tak jak to powinno mieć miejsce- to co jeszcze się wtedy stało… wolał oszczędzić tego Torisowi, nie musiał tego wiedzieć -Dobrze, że cię tam nie było… nie chciałbyś na to patrzeć...-

-Cóż… czasu nie cofniemy- mruknął Toris -Zresztą...- przekrzywił głowę na bok posyłając blondynowi krytyczne spojrzenie -Chyba jednak trochę się zestarzałeś, zacząłeś marudzić… i wydaje mi się, że wyglądasz nieco dojrzalej- stwierdził chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę, nie chciał wracać do tych bolesnych wspomnień, nie chciał zmuszać Feliksa do przeżywania tego na nowo, miał nadzieję, że nadal łatwo się rozpraszał...

-Szkoda, że wzrostu mi nie przybyło…- westchnął Feliks kryjąc głowę między ramionami -Albo trochę masy…-

-No weź, wyglądasz idealnie- powiedział Litwa trącając lekko blondyna w ramię

-Zwłaszcza teraz- stwierdził kwaśno Polska

-No… może faktycznie widywałem cię w lepszym stanie- przyznał brunet drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po karku -Ale ogólnie wyglądasz perfekcyjnie-

-Brzmisz jak zdesperowany prawiczek który koniecznie chce zaliczyć- oznajmił blondyn unosząc nieco głowę znad poduszki

-Cóż doskonale wiesz, że prawiczkiem nie jestem, bo cnotę straciłem wieki temu w dodatku z tobą- odparł Toris czerwieniąc się lekko

-Wciąż zadaje sobie pytanie jak to się w ogóle stało- powiedział Feliks kiwając głową w zamyśleniu -Z całowaniem problemu nie miałeś żadnego, ale jak przyszło co do czego to zabierałeś się do tego jak pies do jeża-

-A ty mi w tym wcale nie pomagałeś!- syknął Litwa tym razem oblewając się solidnym rumieńcem

-To zależy co rozumiesz przez pomoc- stwierdził Feliks wzruszając lekko ramionami -Właściwie to czego nie zrobiłem to zawsze coś ci nie pasowało-

-Nieprawda…- mruknął Toris odwracając głowę

-Mhmmm…- mruknął Polska rzucając brunetowi przeciągłe spojrzenie -Wiesz myślę, że jednak prawda bo mnie się powoli zaczynały kończyć pomysły jak cię rozruszać, fakt faktem, że dość długo nie mogłem się przyznać do swoich uczuć, ale szczerze zaczynałem się bać, że prędzej świat się skończy niż się weźmiesz do roboty… albo pozwolisz mnie się za ciebie zabrać-

Litwa tylko ukrył twarz w dłoniach mając ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, jego plan z odwróceniem uwagi blondyna od dręczących go myśli i wspomnień niby zadziałał… ale teraz obrywało mu się rykoszetem przez temat na który zeszło… jakim cudem zawsze dochodzili do zupełnie niespodziewanych tematów?!

-Jak tobie się zbierało na amory, to jak zaczynało się już robić naprawdę miło, to nagle stwierdzałeś, że chyba jednak jeszcze nie jesteś na to gotowy, jak ja się próbowałem za coś zabrać to zazwyczaj odnosiłem wrażenie, że dostaniesz zawału, tylko ni cholery nie wiedziałem czy z przyjemności czy ze zdenerwowania… delikatne sugestie niet, jasne postawienie sprawy też niet, przydałoby ci się trochę więcej asertywności Liet- podsumował Feliks

-Możesz już ze mnie zejść?- jęknął Toris

-Chyba najpierw musiałbym na ciebie wejść co nie?- zapytał rozbawiony Polska -Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz jak jestem na górze~-

-Mam dość, poddaje się- westchnął Litwa padając plackiem na łóżko i chowając twarz w poduszce, odniósł sukces w rozweselaniu Feliksa, za to w potyczce słownej poniósł sromotną klęskę

-Aww, a miałeś jeszcze tyle opcji żeby mi przygadać- stwierdził blondyn -Na przykład, że owszem lubisz ale…-

-Skończ- burknął brunet, ledwie dało się go zrozumieć przez materiał poduszki, na widoku były tylko końcówki jego uszu które obecnie przybrały piękną szkarłatną barwę

-Do twarzy ci w czerwonym- oznajmił Feliks oceniając kolor uszu swojego współlokatora, pokasłując cicho żeby zamaskować chichot, miał pewne obawy przed otwartym okazywaniem wesołości, dobry humor też był karany… zwłaszcza w jego przypadku.

-Dziękuję za komplement- mruknął Toris uznając, że lepiej dla niego, jeśli w chwili obecnej nie będzie pokazywał reszty swojej twarzy, po tym stwierdzeniu na dłuższą chwilę zapadła idealna cisza, w której słychać było tylko ich oddechy.

Gdy Litwa uznał, że jego twarz powinna odzyskać w miarę normalną barwę, uniósł nieco głowę i zerknął na blondyna, drgnął zaskoczony kiedy napotkał spojrzenie wpatrującego się w niego uważnie Feliksa.

-Przepraszam- mruknął Polska szybko odwracając wzrok -Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć…-

-Nie wystraszyłeś tylko odrobinę zaskoczyłeś i nie masz za co przepraszać- powiedział brunet -Byłem pewny, że zasnąłeś…-

-Nie… nie zasnąłem… nie mogę… nie potrafię- szepnął blondyn -Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio spałem-

-Dlaczego?- zapytał cicho Toris

-Bo wtedy wszystko staje się jeszcze gorsze- odparł Feliks kuląc się w kłębek na lewym boku -To wszystko wraca… co było… co jest, wtedy nie tylko słyszę głosy swoich ludzi… widzę obrazy… widzę ich strach i rozpacz…-

-Za każdym razem?- Litwa zagryzł wargi kiedy blondyn skinął głową, znów miał to puste nieobecne spojrzenie -Feliks… musisz spać… zamęczysz się…-

-Nie mogę… nie chcę… boję się- jęknął Polska zaciskając powieki z całej siły -Tego jest za dużo! Nie daje sobie z tym rady…-

-Hej… spokojnie- powiedział cicho brunet, przysunął się bliżej, oparł się czołem o czoło blondyna i pogładził jego policzek dłonią, Feliks otworzył szybko oczy, w których błysnęła panika i momentalnie zesztywniał na całym ciele

-Boisz się mnie?- zapytał Toris łagodnym tonem

-Nie- szepnął Feliks drżąc mimowolnie na całym ciele

-Więc czego się boisz?- pytał dalej Litwa, starając się żeby jego głos brzmiał jak najbardziej kojąco -Wiesz, że nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy-

-Wiem- pisnął Polska ze ściśniętym gardłem -Nie boję się ciebie… boję się bólu… boję się…- urwał i pokręcił lekko głową, nie chciał zrzucać swoich zmartwień na innych

-Mów- powiedział brunet spokojnym głosem, gładząc policzek blondyna -Wyrzuć to z siebie, pozwól mi pomóc… chyba że mi nie ufasz, nie będę cie za to winił-

-Ufam ci… jak nikomu innemu na tym świecie- szepnął Feliks czując jak znów łzy napływają mu do oczu -Po prostu się… boję… bólu… cierpienia… boję się kiedy ktoś mnie dotyka, bo ostatnio dotyk kojarzy mi się niemal wyłącznie z bólem… boję się kiedy ktoś podnosi na mnie głos, bo słowa też potrafią zadawać ból, czasami nawet większy niż niejedna rana…-

-Mów dalej…- zachęcił Toris -Jestem tu… spokojnie…-

-Boję się innych ludzi, nawet bardziej niż do tej pory… nawet ci których dobrze znam napawają mnie lękiem, bo w każdej chwili mogą zadać ból… boje się zasnąć… boję się głosów w mojej głowie, boję się obrazów które czasem im towarzyszą… i jednocześnie boje się, że w końcu zamilkną i że zostanę sam… i… nienawidzę siebie za to, że się boję- wydusił z siebie Polska

-Nie powinieneś- stwierdził Litwa cicho -Nie masz powodów żeby się nienawidzić… strach nie jest niczym złym… to normalne… zwłaszcza kiedy jest się czego bać-

-Boję się, że Niemy wygra tą wojnę- powiedział cicho blondyn

-Cóż…- mruknął brunet, jak na razie zanosiło się, że tak właśnie będzie -Może… może to nie będzie aż takie złe?-

-Liet… ty chyba nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz- odparł Feliks -Może Ludwig wyrwał cię z łap Ivana… ale jak dla mnie to po prostu wpadłeś z deszczu pod rynnę-

-Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?!- zapytał ostro Toris, blondyn drgnął jakby dostał w twarz -Nie musiałeś mieszkać z Rosją przez tyle lat, nie dostawało ci się za każde najmniejsze przewinienie! Niemcy dał nam wolność…- dopiero kiedy Feliks odsunął się od niego jak najdalej, z panicznym strachem wypisanym na twarzy, zdał sobie sprawę co powiedział

-Nam?- zapytał Polska z gorzkim uśmiechem -Co znaczy ''nam'' Liet? Tobie? To dlatego teraz tu jesteś? Mnie? To dlatego tkwię tu już od dwóch lat?-

-Ja… przepraszam…- powiedział Litwa zdezorientowany i wystraszony tą napaścią na Bogu ducha winnego Feliksa -Nie chciałem… nie wiem…-

-Ciężko oprzeć się… temu uczuciu prawda?- spytał blondyn -Twoi ludzie myślą… że Niemcy dadzą im wolność huh?-

-Dlaczego… nie rozumiem tego… dlaczego to ma na mnie taki wpływ? Dlaczego teraz?- brunet potrząsnął głową

-Zawsze Liet, to zawsze ma na nas wpływ, nawet jeśli nie zdajemy sobie z tego sprawy- powiedział Feliks nieobecnym głosem -Jesteśmy państwami, nigdy nie będziemy do końca wolni, nasza wola nigdy nie będzie do końca wolna… to kolejny powód dla którego myślę, że nasz związek nie ma już dłużej sensu… twoi ludzie mnie nienawidzą, nienawidzą moich ludzi, obaj mieliśmy szansę się o tym przekonać i to wcale nie tak dawno, to ma na ciebie wpływ, niezależnie od tego co do mnie czujesz…-

-Feliks proszę… nie mów tak, to na pewno da się naprawić- poprosił Toris z nutą desperacji w głosie -Dajmy temu szansę, skoro przez tych dziesiątki lat kiedy byliśmy rozdzieleni to uczucie wciąż istnieje…-

-A ja... niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo szanuję twoje pragnienie niezależności, jak bardzo nie chcę cię znowu skrzywdzić… gdzieś tam w głębi siebie wciąż uważam cię za swoją własność- mruknął Polska odwracając wzrok

-Feliks… ja jestem twoją własnością- powiedział Litwa cicho, ostrożnie, żeby nie spłoszyć blondyna ponownie się do niego przysunął -Nie moi ludzie, nie mój kraj, ale ja jestem twoją własnością… tak samo jak ty jesteś moją pamiętasz?- zapytał ujmując jego twarz w dłonie

-Proszę przestań- szepnął Feliks uciekając mu spojrzeniem -Wiesz, że to był tylko symbol, który w dodatku wygasł po śmierci Jadwigi… my dwaj nigdy nie mieliśmy właściwego ślubu…-

-Ale mimo to obaj nosiliśmy obrączki nawet po tym jak nasza pierwsza unia wygasła- powiedział Toris próbując uchwycić spojrzenie blondyna -A właściwego ślubu nie mieliśmy bo w tamtych czasach zapewne spaliliby nas za to na stosie, albo uraczyli czymś równie widowiskowym za sianie zgorszenia i obrazę boskiego porządku rzeczy-

-Szczegóły…- mruknął Polska macając się po piersi jakby czegoś szukał

-Wiesz… mam twój medalion… ten który ci dałem kiedyś, Ivan mi go przyniósł, tuż po rozpoczęciu wojny…- oznajmił Litwa zastanawiając się czy tego właśnie poszukiwał blondyn -Tak na marginesie skąd masz zdjęcie z czasów kiedy aparaty fotograficzne nawet nie istniały? W dodatku to jest kolorowe… i bardzo dobrej jakości...-

-Od Anglii- odparł Feliks -Jedno losowe spotkanie przy paru piwach, kawałek kartki i iście magicznym sposobem Arthur skombinował mi ten obrazek… to właściwie nie jest zdjęcie-

-Magicznym? Czyli jak?- zapytał zdumiony Toris

-Nie mam pojęcia, a Anglia zagroził, że zrobi mi krzywdę jak się będę dopytywał… pamiętam tylko, że kazał mi się bardzo mocno skupić na obrazie który chcę utrwalić, wyszedł na chwilę, a jak wrócił to dał mi tamten obrazek- powiedział Polska -Mówisz, że go masz?-

-Nie przy sobie- westchnął Litwa -Został u mnie w domu-

-Och… mam nadzieję, że dobrze go schowałeś, byłoby szkoda gdyby przepadł- mruknął blondyn -Tak jak inne pamiątki, nie chcę myśleć co te hieny zdążyły już ukraść… mam cichą nadzieję, że moim domem się nie interesowali-

-Wiesz jak to jest, zazwyczaj zwykli ludzie nawet nie zwracają na nas i nasze domy większej uwagi… może nasze rzeczy się uchowają- powiedział brunet

-Zwykli ludzie nie… ale w chwili kiedy mój kraj upadał byli tam Rosja i Niemcy…- szepnął Feliks -Może chociaż część moich zbiorów… nie wszystko trzymałem w Warszawie…-

-O ile tylko nie zapomniałeś gdzie pochowałeś resztę to faktycznie jest szansa- stwierdził Toris dalej starając się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim partnerem

-Pamiętam… mam dobrą pamięć, zwłaszcza do ważnych dla mnie rzeczy- mruknął Polska -Warszawa… Kraków… Gniezno i… Wilno- Litwa spiął się nieco na wspomnienie swojej stolicy -Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego Wilno… bynajmniej dlatego, że uważam iż mi się należy i to moje miasto… ale fakt jest dla mnie bardzo ważne, niemal równie ważne jak Warszawa…- blondyn wziął głębszy wdech -Warszawa jest moją stolicą, moim sercem… Wilno jest twoim sercem, więc dlatego jest dla mnie takie ważne, najcenniejsze pamiątki związane z tobą trzymam właśnie tam-

-Najcenniejsze? Na przykład?- zapytał Toris zaciekawiony

-Na przykład… wiesz kiedyś na szyi nosiłem coś innego niż tamten medalion o którym wspomniałeś- Feliks spod ubrania wydobył złoty łańcuszek na którym wisiał mały krzyżyk -Kiedyś na tym łańcuszku wisiała też złota obrączka…-

-Och… dlaczego przestałeś ją nosić?- Litwa wiedział o jaką obrączkę chodziło, sam o niej przed chwilą wspominał

-Cóż… przestałem po tym jak powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz powrotu do starych czasów…- mruknął Polska -Nie chciałem żebyś miał wyrzuty sumienia… nie chciałem cię drażnić…-

-Więc dlatego zacząłeś nosić coś co podarowałem ci po kolejnym zawarciu unii- powiedział Toris kiwając głową -Bardzo mądre, wcale nie rzuciło mi się w oczy-

-Z-zamknij się...- burknął Feliks rumieniąc się gwałtownie -Po prostu… to było mniej… nie wiedziałeś co jest w środku…-

-Feliks… na litość boską przestań- wykrztusił Litwa czując jak robi mu się gorąco, odkąd pamiętał, zawsze reagował w ten sposób kiedy blondyn się rumienił, wyglądało na to, że Feliks albo o tym zapomniał, albo nie myślał teraz o tym… chociaż kiedyś potrafił to naprawdę świetnie wykorzystywać

-Huh?- Polska bez namysłu spojrzał prosto w oczy bruneta… i wciąż się rumienił, co na chwilę obecną Litwie nie pomagało

-Błagam nie patrz tak na mnie i przestań się rumienić!- jęknął Toris, to co podpowiadała mu wyobraźnia średnio nadawało się jako metoda na pomoc Feliksowi, oblizał wargi zdenerwowany, owszem marzył o tym… i śnił, ale to nie był teraz najlepszy pomysł

-Ale o co ci… cho… dzi…- wymamrotał Feliks, zamrugał zaskoczony kiedy uświadomił sobie jak blisko była twarz Torisa -Ty chyba nie zamierzasz…- widywał już u bruneta ten wyraz twarzy, a po błyskach w jego oczach doszedł do wniosku, że toczył teraz zażarty wewnętrzny spór

-Czy… będzie to… jak bardzo… będzie dziwne… jeśli powiem, że nawet będąc w tym stanie… jesteś tak… pociągający?- zapytał Litwa nieco ochrypłym głosem przesuwając kciukiem po wargach blondyna

-Ja… nie wiem… uch… Liet?- wyjąkał Polska kiedy brunet nachylił się ku niemu jeszcze bardziej -Jesteś… zdecydowanie… totalnie… za blisko…-

-Chcę być blisko… jak najbliżej- mruknął Toris -Przestań w kółko powtarzać… kiedyś byliśmy bliżej…- może nie było to najmądrzejsze z jego strony, ale podjął swoją decyzję

-To...ris?- Feliks odruchowo przymknął oczy, spodziewał się po sobie gwałtownej reakcji, ale jedynym co przyszło mu do głowy kiedy poczuł na swoich wargach usta bruneta, było to jak bardzo tęsknił za tym uczuciem.

Toris miał w sobie na tyle samozaparcia, żeby chociaż nie śpieszyć się zbytnio i nie być zbyt nachalny, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio on i Feliks całowali się tak naprawdę, w świecie realnym a nie we śnie. Nawet w czasie tego krótkiego okresu między wojnami, jeszcze zanim się… pokłócili… nie mieli dla siebie dużo czasu, obaj byli zajęci odbudowywaniem swoich państw, tym razem oddzielnych. Byli też niezbyt… nie do końca pewni, czy po tak wielu latach wciąż czuli to samo, euforia po tym jak po Wielkiej Wojnie spotkali się po raz pierwszy dość szybko się wyczerpała, nabrali do siebie sporego dystansu, zwłaszcza Feliks unikał zbyt częstego i bliskiego kontaktu... Litwa nie mógł z pewnością stwierdzić, co myślał Polska, blondyn był zbyt nieprzewidywalny, a jego zachowanie w tamtym czasie… .

Teraz brunet wiedział czym było spowodowane.

Rosja nie był łaskawym panem, ani dla niego, blizny na plecach doskonale dawały temu świadectwo, ani dla Feliksa… nie znał szczegółów… ale po tym co usłyszał, nietrudno było mu się domyśleć w jaki sposób Ivan wyżywał się na nim. Świadomość tego jak bardzo jego ukochany został skrzywdzony, napawała go wściekłością, jakiej nie czuł od dawna.

Zawsze łatwo wpadał w zazdrość, fakt, że nie był już jedynym kochankiem w życiu Feliksa, mocno go wkurwiał.

Chciał się pozbyć tego uczucia.

Chciał wymazać tamte wydarzenia z umysłu i duszy swojego partnera.

-Liet… Toris…- wymamrotał Feliks kiedy brunet przerwał ten delikatny pocałunek -Ja… to…-

-Smakujesz tak samo dobrze jak zawsze- wymruczał Toris gładząc jego policzek -Znacznie lepiej niż w moich snach… ja… przepraszam, to było zbyt nagłe… po tylu latach… warunki też są dalekie od idealnych-

-Nie to… nie szkodzi- mruknął Polska zażenowany, to było najprzyjemniejsze co go ostatnio spotkało, szczerze powiedziawszy zaczynał wątpić czy potrafił jeszcze czuć przyjemność, w dodatku pocałunek skutecznie sprowadził go na ziemię, skupił jego myśli na nim i jego partnerze, oraz tym co działo się tu i teraz, a nie tym co miało miejsce setki kilometrów stąd -Czekaj chwilę… powiedziałeś w snach?- zapytał rzucając brunetowi pytające spojrzenie

-Uch… umm… ja… eee…- Litwa uznał, że chyba powiedział więcej niż powinien -Eee… zdarzyło ci się kiedyś… tęsknić za kimś tak bardzo, że… eee… zaczynałeś śnić o tym kimś w bardzo… umm… odważny sposób?- pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi jego twarz wręcz płonęła, teraz to jemu ciężko było utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy

-Śniło ci się, że uprawiałeś ze mną seks?- zapytał Feliks z mieszaniną zdumienia, niedowierzania i szczerego zainteresowania, za nic by się tego nie spodziewał, znaczy... nie żeby to był pierwszy raz kiedy się o tym dowiadywał, ale ze względu na ostatnich kilkadziesiąt lat... cóż zaskoczyło go to

-Nie! To znaczy… zawsze wszystko ku temu zmierzało… tylko… za każdym razem budziłem się zanim zdążyliśmy…- wydukał Toris -Możemy przestać o tym rozmawiać?!- jęknął zaciskając mocno powieki

-Wow Liet… twoja zboczona strona prężnie się rozwija jak mnie nie ma w pobliżu- stwierdził Polska z figlarnym błyskiem w oczach, znów wróciło to cudowne uczucie swobody… może dlatego, że znów miał okazję podroczyć się ze swoim ukochanym w ten sposób

-Nie jestem zboczony!- syknął Litwa otwierając oczy, zamarł napotykając spojrzenie blondyna, po raz pierwszy odkąd się tu znalazł, było takie jakie zapamiętał, bez tej… pustki, bez namysłu pochylił się i wpił się w usta Feliksa, z gwałtownością która zdziwiła jego samego, może jednak był zboczony… ale tylko Feliks działał na niego w ten sposób, tylko jego pragnął do tego stopnia, żeby stracić nad sobą kontrolę.

Polska zadrżał nie będąc pewny jak ma się zachować, prawda czuł przyjemność, ale czuł też ból i lęk, zwłaszcza kiedy palce bruneta zacisnęły się na jego ramionach… chciał spróbować… chociaż raz pozbyć się lęku i znów poczuć, że żyje… z początku nieśmiało, ale zaczął oddawać pocałunki Litwy, kiedyś brunet był w stanie sprawić, że zapominał o całym świecie, może tego właśnie potrzebował.

-Jesteś… idealny…- wysapał Toris znów przerywając, by zaczerpnąć oddechu

-Nie jestem… i totalnie nie powinieneś mówić mi takich rzeczy…- wydyszał Feliks czując jak wali mu serce

-Jesteś- powtórzył brunet z naciskiem muskając ustami wargi swojego partnera -Idealny… najdroższy… mój ukochany… Boże jak mogłem być tak ślepy…- mruknął po raz kolejny wiążąc pocałunkiem usta blondyna, mogli być w piekle… ale tym razem nie miał zamiaru zmarnować szansy.

-Liet… już dość...- tym razem to Feliks przerwał pocałunek, nie potrafił oddać się przyjemności tak jak dawniej, tak by zupełnie zapomnieć o wszystkim innym, a jego ciało i umysł powoli osiągały limit bólu i psychicznego napięcia jakie mógł wytrzymać -Proszę… nie… nie rozpędzajmy się zbytnio...-

-Mmm… czemu?- mruknął Toris z nutą irytacji, zaczął przesuwać się drobnymi pocałunkami wzdłuż szczęki blondyna, nie chciał go zbytnio męczyć, nie był aż tak pobudzony, żeby zignorować to w jakim stanie był Feliks, chciał tylko… odrobinę więcej

-Toris proszę- wyszeptał Polska z paniką narastającą w jego głosie -Ja… nie mogę… nie umiem… to zbyt nagłe…-

-Jeszcze tylko odrobinkę…- mruknął Litwa do ucha blondyna, kładąc jednocześnie dłoń na jego boku

To był dla Feliksa ten moment, w którym strach wziął górę nad rozsądkiem, w którym ból stawał się nie do zniesienia i w którym wracały wspomnienia.

To nie był pierwszy przypadek kiedy ktoś nie liczył się z jego zdaniem prawda?

Spędził lata będąc zabawką w czyichś rękach, zmuszany do robienia rzeczy które napawały go obrzydzeniem i sprawiały, że czuł wstręt do samego siebie. Nie minęło przecież wiele czasu od ostatniej wizyty Rosji… wizyty w której znów stał się zabawką w jego dłoniach, kiedy znów jego zdanie się nie liczyło, to że Ivan nie dokończył swojej zabawy, było tylko zbiegiem okoliczności.

Rzucił się do tyłu z okrzykiem przerażenia, z łóżka nie spadł tylko dlatego, że Toris w ostatniej chwili złapał go za przedramiona, następny krzyk był okrzykiem bólu, ostatnie doświadczenia Fleischera pozostawiły na jego skórze bolesne ślady po wkłuciach.

-Mój Boże przepraszam… nic ci nie jest?- zapytał zaniepokojony Litwa, miał ochotę przywalić głową w ścianę za swój kretynizm i brak samokontroli

-Proszę… nie rób mi krzywdy…- załkał cicho Polska z oczami pełnymi łez -Nie chcę… proszę… ja nie chcę… nie dotykaj mnie...-

-Nie będę… nie zrobię ci krzywdy Feliks… przepraszam- powiedział cicho brunet, chciał przytulić blondyna, uspokoić go, prosić o wybaczenie za swoje zachowanie, ale strach w jego oczach uświadomił mu, że to było najgorsze co mógł teraz zrobić.

Więc Toris zrobił jedyne co mu pozostało, nie pozwolił Feliksowi cofnąć się bardziej, musiał udowodnić mu, że nie musi się go bać, nic nie mówił, po prostu czekał aż chęć ucieczki minie.

-Ja… wybacz… ale ja…- wydyszał Feliks kiedy doszedł już jako tako do siebie

-Nie przepraszaj, to moja wina… prosiłeś żebym przestał- odparł Toris -Zachowałem się jak idiota, raczej nie powinienem zaczynać od rzucania się na ciebie, jeśli dopiero zaczynamy wszystko od nowa- blondyn kiwnął głową ocierając łzy o materiał na ramionach

-Mógłbyś mnie już puścić?- zapytał cicho Polska opuszczając wzrok -To boli…-

-Ach wybacz, oczywiście- Litwa rozluźnił uścisk i spojrzał w dół, drgnął zszokowany, a oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze zdumienia, w czasie tego krótkiego zajścia rękawy munduru Feliksa odrobinę się podwinęły, teraz Toris mógł zobaczyć gęstą sieć blizn pokrywającą skórę blondyna -Co to jest?!- szepnął przerażony.

Feliks szybko cofnął ręce i opuścił rękawy potrząsając głową, zsunął się z łóżka i stanął chwiejnie na nogach

-Chodźmy zaraz będzie obiad… później jeśli będzie czas i okazja poduczę cię niemieckiego- powiedział cicho stając obok drzwi

-Dobrze- mruknął Toris, nie chciał naciskać, ale nie potrafił wyrzucić tego obrazu z pamięci, widok samych blizn go nie ruszał, były nieprzyjemne, ale nie były niczym dziwnym, stulecia uczestniczenia w wojnach… każde państwo jakieś miało. Tym co go przerażało była ich ilość, widział tylko skrawek skóry na ręce, skrawek pokryty bliznami niemal co do milimetra i był pewny, że tego było znacznie więcej. Było jasne, że Feliks nie ma zamiaru dobrowolnie zacząć o tym opowiadać, nigdy nie lubił wracać do wydarzeń które pozostawiały ślady które utrzymywały się najdłużej, ale Toris czuł, że prędzej czy później wszystkiego się dowie.

No i… w końcu dotarło do niego, co jeszcze tak bardzo nie pasowało mu w wyglądzie blondyna, już wcześniej widywał go w mundurze, ale zazwyczaj Feliks nosił rękawy podwinięte do łokci, rękawic nie nosił przez cały czas, a kołnierza kurtki nie stawiał w taki sposób, żeby zasłaniała jego szyję.

-Ach i jeszcze jedno…- powiedział Feliks kładąc rękę na klamce -Przy innych postaraj się wyglądać na tak niezadowolonego z tego, że musisz mieszkać ze mną w jednym pokoju, jak to tylko możliwe, najlepiej w ogóle traktuj mnie jak wrzód na dupie i przykrą konieczność-

-Cóż wiem że to dla naszego dobra ale… nie wiem czy będę w stanie- mruknął Toris

-Będziesz- rzucił Polska przez ramię -Ja będę cie traktował jak niewdzięcznego śmiecia… wbrew pozorom to nie jest takie trudne, po prostu przypomnij sobie którąś z tych paskudnych rzeczy którą ci zrobiłem-

-Nie chcę- stwierdził Litwa krzywiąc się -Nie chcę o tym myśleć, miałem starać się o to, żeby naprawić nasz związek, nie chcę powiedzieć czegoś, co mogłoby wszystko popsuć-

-Hmm… w takim razie…- blondyn zamyślił się na chwilę -Przypomnij sobie pierwsze tygodnie po tym jak się poznaliśmy, pasuje?-

-Pasuje- uznał brunet szczerząc lekko zęby -Poza tym, że tłukliśmy się niemal na każdym kroku i wymyślaliśmy coraz barwniejsze wyzwiska, to było całkiem zabawnie-

-Doskonale, a teraz pozbądź się tego durnowatego uśmiechu i zachowuj się jak na niewdzięcznego palanta przystało- powiedział Feliks znudzonym głosem, otwierając drzwi i wychodząc na korytarz

-Przestań mówić mi jak mam żyć arogancki dupku- odparł Toris starając się brzmieć na zirytowanego, blondyn pokazał mu uniesiony kciuk i poprowadził go w stronę jadalni.

* * *

 _Miło widzieć, że nie pozabijaliście się na start, nie mam ochoty po was sprzątać_ \- stwierdził Austria kiedy Polska i Litwa przekroczyli próg jadalni, brunet rzucił blondynowi pytające spojrzenie, nie zrozumiał ani słowa z wypowiedzi Rodericha.

Feliks tylko wzruszył ramionami ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę i ruszył w stronę swojego miejsca przy stole, w chwili kiedy Toris miał ruszyć za nim, poczuł mocne pociągnięcie w drugą stronę.

-Idziesz ze mną- powiedziała cicho Czechy rzucając brunetowi spojrzenie sugerujące, że lepiej będzie dla niego jak grzecznie posłucha

-Dlaczego?- Litwa uniósł brew zdziwiony

-Jest moim bratem, wszyscy już wiedzą, że się o niego martwię, więc nie powinno wydawać im się dziwne, że chcę cię trzymać z dala od niego… poza tym chcę chwilę porozmawiać… tylko cicho, żeby jaśnie pan Austria nie słyszał, że używamy innego języka niż niemiecki- Czechy spojrzała przez ramię na bruneta i uniosła brew widząc jego minę -Co? To nadal takie dziwne, że troszczę się o Feliksa?-

-Nie… bardziej chodzi mi o to dlaczego wszyscy są zdania, że…- zaczął Toris

-Że ty i Feliks się nienawidzicie? Bo wszyscy mają na uwadze aferę z twoją stolicą, oraz pamiętają jaki byłeś wkurwiony przez ostatnie lata, a jako że wkurwionego Litwę niewielu miało okazję oglądać uznali, że jest naprawdę ostro… wiesz, że zaczęli robić zakłady o to kiedy się pobijecie i kto zacznie?- stwierdziła brunetka sadzając Torisa po swojej lewej stronie

-Przesadzają- mruknął Litwa rzucając dyskretne spojrzenie na drugi koniec stołu, Polska opierał się ciężko na stole z dłońmi splecionymi na karku, ze wzrokiem wbitym w blat

-Czy ja wiem? Pamiętasz konferencję rok przed wybuchem tej pieprzonej wojny, na której tak zwane mocarstwa zmusiły was do ''nawiązania poprawnych relacji politycznych''? Znaczy głównie ciebie… w każdym razie minę miałeś taką jakbyś wolał żeby urwali ci łeb, a Feliks taką jakby chciał być zupełnie w innym miejscu- oznajmiła Czechy, westchnęła ciężko

-Cóż… faktycznie nie miałem wtedy najlepszego humoru- odparł Toris -Głównie dlatego, że to było wymuszone… strona polska postawiła mojemu rządowi ultimatum… ale nie było chyba aż tak źle…-

-Połamałeś mu palce jak uścisnęliście sobie dłonie- stwierdziła Czechy unosząc brew z powątpiewaniem -Chyba trochę za dużo czasu spędziłeś w towarzystwie Białorusi skoro bez oporów łamiesz ludziom palce…-

-Że co?!- syknął Litwa -Nawet się nie skrzywił! Nie wiedziałem, że ścisnąłem aż tak mocno!-

-Podejrzewam, że padanie przed tobą na kolana i popłakanie się z bólu raczej nie było mu na rękę- uznała Czechy -Zresztą jak na idiotę którym mój brat jest przystało, stwierdził że mu się należało i nawet cię za to nie winił, a pomijając tamto… to nadal nie chciałeś z nim rozmawiać- rzuciła brunetowi przelotne spojrzenie -Nie rób miny jakbym właśnie wyjawiała ci tajemnice wszechświata, mówił mi kiedy ostatnio z tobą rozmawiał… doprawdy nie wiem który z was jest większym idiotą, on, że nie naciskał bardziej, czy ty, że ignorowałeś go do ostatniej chwili-

-To…- mruknął Toris, nie miał zamiaru zaprzeczać temu, że był idiotą… i Feliks też… -To skomplikowane...-

-Skomplikowane… wasz związek to taka komedia romantyczna, że nic tylko usiąść na uboczu z popcornem i obserwować rozwój wydarzeń- powiedziała Czechy -A więc? O czym rozmawialiście po tym jak ten psychopata zwolnił cie z przesłuchania?-

-O… prywatnych sprawach…- burknął Litwa czując się nieco dotknięty faktem, że niektórzy uważali jego życie uczuciowe za komedię -Wyjaśniliśmy sobie kilka rzeczy...-

-Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, żebym nie wściubiała nosa w nie swoje sprawy- stwierdziła brunetka kwaśno -Mam tylko nadzieje, że nie naciskałeś go zbytnio… naciskałeś- uznała widząc delikatny rumieniec na twarzy Litwy -Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on jest na skraju załamania nerwowego?-

-Jakby to do mnie dotarło, zwłaszcza jak powiedział, że jest niestabilnie emocjonalnym wrakiem- odparł Toris, wolał przemilczeć to jak bardzo zdążył już przycisnąć Feliksa… nie chciał przekonać się jak wygląda czeska jesień średniowiecza

-Przynajmniej cię nie okłamał- mruknęła Czechy -Albo chciał być z tobą szczery, albo nie miał siły wciskać ci, że wszystko z nim w porządku, tak jak przez długi czas wciskał mnie i jak próbował wcisnąć Węgrom-

-Tego nie wiem, ale kiedy przez przypadek zobaczyłem blizny na jego przedramionach, tylko pokręcił głową… tego jest więcej prawda?- zapytał Litwa kątem oka zauważając, że Feliks go obserwuje, skrzywił się lekko, nie kłamał kiedy mówił, że przed innymi będzie traktował go jak śmiecia, spojrzenie miał takie jakby patrzył na karalucha

-Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz… uważaj gdzie go dotykasz, o ile w ogóle pozwoli ci się dotknąć, zwłaszcza…-

-Nic nie mów, sam chcę to odkryć- powiedział Toris przerywając brunetce w pół zdania -Chcę żeby znów mi zaufał na tyle by dzielić się ze mną tym co go dręczy-

-No to długa droga przed tobą i lepiej przygotuj się na naprawdę paskudne i chore akcje- powiedziała Czechy -Chociaż może akurat tobie będzie łatwiej, a teraz dość pogaduszek- mruknęła kiedy państwa które dziś miały dyżur w kuchni zabrały się za podawanie obiadu.

* * *

Po obiedzie Austria porozdzielał obowiązki na popołudnie, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Litwa nie otrzymał żadnego zadania, inaczej rzecz się miała z Polską, który miał za zadanie posprzątać posprzątać po posiłku i pozmywać naczynia.

Przed zgłoszeniem się do pomocy Feliksowi, Torisa powstrzymała Czechy posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie i kręcąc lekko głową.

-''No tak… miałem udawać, że jego los gówno mnie obchodzi...''- pomyślał brunet z niechęcią, wzruszył ramionami i udał się do pokoju który dzielił z blondynem. Po drodze zauważył, że niemal każdy kogo mijał rzucał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, niektórzy szeptali między sobą z ożywieniem -''Naprawdę aż tak liczą na to, że rzucimy się sobie z Feliksem do gardeł?''- Litwa starał się ignorować te wszystkie szeptane rozmowy, chociaż niektóre z nich wcale nie były takie ciche

-Jak myślisz kto zacznie?-

-Kto wygra raczej nie ulega wątpliwości…-

-Ciekawe dlaczego Austria umieścił ich razem?-

-Może ma cichą nadzieję że Laurinaitis wykończy Łukasiewicza? Nie musiałby brudzić sobie rąk, a miałby jeden problem z głowy…-

-''Moglibyście się przymknąć?!''- pomyślał Toris zaciskając zęby ze złością -''Nic o nas nie wiecie...''- przyspieszył kroku chcąc jak najszybciej uwolnić się od tych spojrzeń i szeptów, kiedy tylko znalazł się za drzwiami swojej sypialni westchnął z frustracją.

-Mam nadzieję, że Feliks szybko wróci- mruknął ściągając buty i kładąc się na łóżku, myśl, że musiał zostawić go samego i udawać, że jedyne o czym marzy to posłanie swojego partnera na tamten świat nie podobała mu się ani trochę.

Co jakiś czas zerkał na zegar czując rosnące zdenerwowanie i niepokój, godziny mijały powoli, a Polska dalej nie wracał. Powoli zapadał wieczór, Litwa nadal czekał, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w przestrzeń, nie poszedł na kolacje, nie był głodny... nawet nie był pewny o której godzinie była podawana.

Zrobiło się już bardzo późno, kiedy Feliks w końcu wrócił do pokoju, przez chwilę wydawał się mocno zaskoczony obecnością Torisa, jakby zupełnie zapomniał, że teraz mieszkali razem.

-Nie było cię na kolacji- stwierdził Polska podchodząc powoli do łóżka i przysiadając ostrożnie na jego krawędzi

-Nie byłem głodny- odparł Litwa -Długo cię nie było, zmywanie naczyń aż tyle ci zajęło?-

-Zmywanie nie… inne prace które mi przydzielono…- blondyn wzruszył ramionami -Zawsze tak jest, tuż przed tym jak skończę jedną prace, przydzielają mi następną…-

-I nie wiedzą, że ledwie stoisz na nogach ze zmęczenia?- zapytał brunet z irytacją

-Widzą, ale kogo to obchodzi?- Feliks pokręcił głową i wstał -Idę się przebrać…- mruknął ruszając w stronę drzwi od łazienki

-Tak na marginesie w czym ja mam spać?- zapytał Toris rozglądając się wokół

-W czym chcesz- odparł Polska -Możesz poszukać czegoś w szafkach, może coś będzie się nadawało…- rzucił przez ramię, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi

-Chyba jednak wole własne ciuchy- mruknął Litwa, nawet nie zbliżył się do żadnej z szafek, po prostu ściągnął to co miał na sobie zostając w samej koszulce i bieliźnie, złożył swoje ubrania na jednym z krzeseł i wsunął się pod kołdrę -Minęło trochę czasu od kiedy spaliśmy razem w jednym łóżku- powiedział głośno kiedy blondyn w końcu opuścił łazienkę, zagryzł lekko wargi kiedy zobaczył jak piżama Feliksa wisi na jego wychudzonym ciele, ponadto mógł teraz zobaczyć kolejne blizny, pokrywające okolice szyi blondyna

-Trochę…- przyznał Feliks cichym głosem, z cichym westchnieniem obszedł łóżko dookoła i ułożył się na swojej połowie, tyłem do bruneta

-Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie będziesz mi kradł kołdry- powiedział Toris żartobliwie

-Nie…- odparł krótko Polska -Wybacz… jestem… zmęczony… miałem cie zacząć uczyć…-

-To nic takiego nie przejmuj się tym- zapewnił go szybko Litwa -Jutro to nadrobimy… dobranoc Feliks…- jak na niezbyt intensywny dzień czuł się zaskakująco zmęczony…

-Ta… dobranoc Liet- mruknął Feliks, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że czeka go kolejna bezsenna noc

-Mmm… do jutra- westchnął Toris zamykając oczy, stłumił w sobie ochotę na potraktowanie blondyna jak przytulankę, tak jak miał zwyczaj robić to kiedyś i tak wystarczająco go dzisiaj wystraszył.

Feliks w ciszy nasłuchiwał jak oddechy Torisa powoli stają się coraz głębsze, po paru godzinach leżenia w bezruchu, kiedy uznał, że brunet pogrążył się już w głębokim śnie, odwrócił się w jego stronę. Litwa miał taki spokojny wyraz twarzy… wciąż był jeszcze nieświadomy tego, jak strasznym miejscem był ten dom… był taki niewinny… .

-Musisz wydostać się stąd jak najszybciej Liet- mruknął Polska, nie chciał, żeby najważniejsza dla niego osoba musiała przechodzić przez to wszystko, przez jakiś czas myślał, że to kolejna halucynacja, ale skoro nie tylko on go widział, to musiał być prawdziwy… poprzednie miraże rozwiewały się kiedy próbował ich dotknąć… .

Z wahaniem uniósł rękę i pogładził dłonią policzek bruneta, halucynacje nie były obiektami stałymi… i nie posiadały własnego ciepła… to musiał być prawdziwy Toris. Feliks drgnął lekko kiedy Litwa wydał z siebie cichy pomruk i uniósł ospale powieki posyłając mu nieprzytomne spojrzenie

-Mój najdroższy…- wymamrotał Toris nakrywając dłoń blondyna swoją własną -Najważniejszy… ukochany…- z cichym westchnieniem objął Feliksa w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie będąc pewnym, że nadal śni.

Polska pisnął spanikowany, zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, nie miał pojęcia jak wyplątać się z objęć Litwy i przy okazji go przy tym nie obudzić… może w sumie lepiej byłoby gdyby go obudził… .

-Liet… Toris… hej…- mruknął Feliks trącając bruneta w ramię

-Feliks…- mruknął Toris nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru się obudzić, zamiast tego mocniej wtulił się w blondyna -W końcu… tak długo… tęskniłem…- mamrotał pod nosem mieszaniną polskiego i litewskiego -Nie pozwolę… nie odbiorą mi cię… nie pozwolę na to… kocham cię…-

Polska oparł głowę na piersi Litwy zaciskając zęby, on też tęsknił… przez tyle lat, wspomnienia to było za mało, sny to było za mało, tak bardzo tęsknił… .

Jeśli naprawdę jeszcze istniała dla niego szansa, jeśli faktycznie jeszcze mógł zostać uzdrowiony, odzyskać wolę życia i walki… potrzebował Torisa jak nigdy przedtem, był dla niego ostatnią deską ratunku.

-Ja też cie kocham… od zawsze… na zawsze…- załkał Feliks cicho -Proszę nie zostawiaj mnie już więcej…-

* * *

 **Jeeej jeszcze trochę i będzie przerwa świąteczna~!**

 **I Wigilia! Nażrę się jak świnia :'')**

 **A potem egzaminy i obrona pracy... o ile w końcu zmuszę się żeby ją dokończyć.**

 **Czy to normalne po tych... eee... wielu latach edukacji, mieć uczucie, że jest się tak samo głupim jak na początku? :v**

 **Tylko powodów żeby iść do piekła ciągle przybywa XD**


	26. Chapter 25

**No i oto w końcu jest! Po tych... eee... po długim czasie braku rozdziału, jest i update dla tego opowiadania!**

 **No to zanim zabierzecie się za czytanie (i zaczniecie narzekać jak krótki jest) to mam kilka ogłoszeń duszpasterskich:**

 **-Mam... poważny problem... bynajmniej chodzi tu o o brak pomysłów, raczej wręcz przeciwnie ;-;. Mam zarysy pomysłów na trzy (czaicie? TRZY!) nowe fiki. Jedno z klimatów fantasy (powiedzmy, że baaardzo spodobała mi się koncepcja Feliksa jako smoka :3), jedno coś a'la steampunk lub coś w ten deseń i jedno hmm... cóż... szkolne ._. i to takie w którym podjęłabym się próby z Polską w formie żeńskiej (och boy... or girl... whatever... ). Pairing ten sam ofc, w końcu to mój OTP (chyba śmiało mogę tak stwierdzić :P). No i jeszcze taka jedna mini-seria ale to co innego.**

 **-Co do tej wzmianki o dorosłej sceny w ''Fantastycznych...'', słuszna uwaga, też mi się to rzuciło w oczy jakiś czas temu. A wiecie co jest zabawne? :P  
To jest jedyne opko w którym taka scena nie była planowana (dlatego rating nie ustawiony na M, chyba powinnam to zmienić), tak że ten... to wasza wina! I mojej przyjaciółki! What have you done?! XD  
**

 **-Nie będę się bawić w tłumaczenie na inglisza skoro mi to odradzacie, a w sumie w fikach w języku polskim to i tak niezła posucha jest. Jak ktoś z zagranicy będzie chciał się katować z tłumaczeniem polskiego to niech się sam za to weźmie :P. Tak swoją drogą to mam sporo wyświetleń z Korei... poważnie ktoś tam to czyta? Czy po prostu ktoś sobie ustawił taką lokalizację dla jaj, albo jest... nie wiem... na wakacjach czy co.  
Ewentualnie może kiedyś jak nie będę miała co robić (hahahahaha~ przeczytajcie sobie pierwsze ogłoszenie, dodajcie do tego to co już jest i sami się uśmiejecie do łez!).**

 **-A ten rozdział to ten... troszkę inny jest, gdyż ponieważ *werble~*...  
Dorobiłam się beta czytacza! (znaczy sam się zgłosił) Który to beta czytacz dobrowolnie zgłosił się do naprawiania mojej upośledzonej interpunkcji (pa pa myślniki ;-; teraz już wiem, że założenie tego GG to był błąd *lol*). Z tego tytułu będzie maleńka obsówa z wrzucaniem rozdziałów, na rzecz poprawy jakości (a przynajmniej takie jest założenie).**

 **Dobra koniec przynudzania, cieszcie się rozdziałkiem~!**

* * *

Toris odetchnął cicho, powoli wybudzając się ze snu. Czuł się wyjątkowo odprężony i rozluźniony, sam już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak się wyspał. Odprężenie i rozluźnienie minęły jak ręką odjął, kiedy przypomniał sobie gdzie jest i dlaczego się tu znalazł. Usiadł na łóżku z mocno bijącym sercem i rozejrzał się wokół, był w łóżku sam… gdzie był…?

\- Feliks? - zapytał brunet z niepokojem.

\- Och… już nie śpisz. Właśnie zastanawiałem się, czy cię nie obudzić - rozległ się cichy głos od strony okna.

\- Na litość boską, nie strasz mnie tak - westchnął Toris.

\- Czym cię wystraszyłem? - zapytał siedzący na parapecie Feliks, patrząc na swojego współlokatora zmęczonym wzrokiem. Był już kompletnie ubrany. Właściwie wyglądał tak jakby w ogóle nie kładł się spać.

\- Tym, że nie było cię obok kiedy się obudziłem - odparł Litwa, przecierając oczy palcami. - Myślałem, że znów mi gdzieś zniknąłeś… to dla mnie niecodzienne doświadczenie, że wstaję później niż ty. Która w ogóle godzina?

\- Siódma, za godzinę jest śniadanie - odparł Polska, odwracając głowę w kierunku widoku za oknem.

\- Jak długo już nie śpisz? - zapytał cicho Toris.

\- Jeśli chodzi ci o moment, w którym wstałem z łóżka… to będzie ze dwie godziny - stwierdził Feliks po chwili namysłu.

\- A spałeś cokolwiek?

\- Trochę… chyba jakąś godzinę - mruknął blondyn. - Dłużej nie dałem rady.

\- Godzinę? To ledwie drzemka… Feliks… - szepnął Litwa, podnosząc się z łóżka.

\- To i tak dłużej niż zwykle - powiedział cicho Polska. - Dopóki trzymałeś mnie przy sobie, czułem się bezpiecznie… przynajmniej chwilę mogłem się zdrzemnąć.

\- Jak to przy sobie? Czekaj… miałem wrażenie, że śniło mi się… - powiedział powoli Toris.

\- Nie śniło ci się. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić… coś. Przez przypadek cię obudziłem i… zresztą pewnie wiesz.

\- Ja… uch, przepraszam, musiałem cię znowu zestresować - westchnął Litwa, opierając się o ścianę obok parapetu, na którym siedział Feliks.

\- Może trochę na początku, ale… - Polska wziął ostrożnie głęboki wdech. - Chcę, Toris… chcę, żeby było tak jak dawniej, żebym czuł się przy tobie bezpiecznie, chcę przestać się ciebie bać… ale to nie jest takie proste. Nie wiem, czy dam radę - wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, czując jak brunet położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Wiem, że to nie jest proste. Na początku naszego związku też nie było, prawda? - zapytał cicho Litwa.

\- Nie, ale tamta sytuacja była zupełnie różna od tej.

\- Może odrobinę się różniła, ale czy było aż tak inaczej? Wtedy też chodziło o strach.

\- Są różne rodzaje strachu, Liet… W ciągu dwóch lat nauczyłem się o tym więcej, niż przez resztę mojego istnienia.

\- Tak czy inaczej, powiedziałeś, że chcesz… to już jest spory postęp, wiesz? Jeszcze wczoraj twierdziłeś, że jakiekolwiek próby nie mają sensu - stwierdził Toris.

\- Dalej tak myślę, ale mimo to chcę spróbować… ze względu na ciebie - szepnął blondyn ostrożnie sięgając w kierunku spoczywającej na jego ramieniu dłoni. - Chociaż może właśnie ze względu na ciebie powinienem raczej starać się oszczędzić ci rozczarowań.

\- Proszę, tylko nie wciskaj mi znowu tego kitu - westchnął Toris, złapał delikatnie dłoń Feliksa i splótł razem ich palce. - Pozwól mnie o tym zadecydować, dobrze?

\- To byłoby mniej egoistyczne rozwiązanie - stwierdził Polska wczuwając się w to delikatne ciepło.

\- Czasami warto być egoistą - uznał Litwa - Więc będę egoistą i podejmę wyzwanie. Małymi kroczkami, Feliks, liczę na to, że małymi kroczkami nam się uda.

\- Małymi kroczkami, tak? - mruknął Feliks. - Czyli tym razem nie będzie tak, że w końcu stracisz cierpliwość i po prostu zaczniesz się do mnie dobierać, hmm?

\- Ja widzę, że ty się już o wiele lepiej czujesz! - Toris zarumienił się mocno. - Czy ty czerpiesz jakąś chorą satysfakcję z zawstydzania mnie na każdym kroku?!

\- Mhm - odparł lekko zamyślony blondyn. - Bo mnie to w sumie ciekawi. W jednej chwili potrafisz być taki odważny i bezpośredni, a potem dosłownie w ciągu sekundy robisz się czerwony jak burak i zachowujesz jak cnotliwa zakonnica.

\- Ty mały, podstępny… - brunet westchnął z lekką frustracją, przeczesując sobie włosy palcami. - Małymi kroczkami, Feliks.

\- Jak tam uważasz - Polska wzruszył ramionami. - Zostawmy chwilowo temat twoich planów dotyczących mojej osoby i zabierzmy się za jako takie zainstalowanie cię w tej pochrzanionej międzynarodowej społeczności, która wykształciła się w tym domu. - Puścił dłoń bruneta i założył ręce za siebie.

\- A, no tak - zreflektował się Litwa. Był nieco zawiedziony, kiedy blondyn go puścił, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. - W takim razie jakie wytyczne, proszę pana?

\- Prysznic - stwierdził Feliks przewalając oczyma, po czym wskazał na drzwi łazienki. - Potem odziać się w nowe wdzianko i możemy jechać z podstawami języka ''lepszej rasy''.

\- Ty to tu przyniosłeś? - zapytał Toris, przyglądając się niemieckiemu mundurowi wiszącemu na drzwiach szafy.

\- Nie, mnie nie wolno opuszczać tego pokoju przed śniadaniem i po kolacji - odparł Polska. - Belgia go przyniosła, wpadła tu jak jeszcze spałeś.

\- Każdy może sobie tu wejść ot tak? - zaniepokoił się Litwa.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie ja mam klucz do drzwi… to tak, każdy może tu wejść. Ale nie musisz się martwić zbyt dużą ilością gości. Większość woli trzymać się ode mnie z daleka, żeby uniknąć kłopotów.

\- Więc kto ma klucz, jeśli nie ty? Austria? - Torisowi zdecydowanie nie podobał się fakt, że w każdej chwili ktoś może tu wpaść bez zapowiedzi.

\- Fleischer - powiedział Polska, zaciskając palce na przedramionach. Czuł ukłucia paniki na samo wspomnienie tego psychopaty. - Trzymaj się z daleka od tego człowieka, Liet, on jest potworem w ludzkiej skórze.

\- Cóż, po spotkaniu z nim śmiało mogę stwierdzić, że jest niebezpieczny.

\- Niebezpieczny to mało powiedziane - mruknął Feliks, kuląc się mimowolnie. - Idź już lepiej pod ten prysznic, nie mamy dużo czasu do śniadania.

\- Szlag, faktycznie - westchnął Toris, spojrzawszy na godzinę. - W takim razie zaraz wracam i zacznijmy w końcu z tym niemieckim - powiedział, ruszając w kierunku łazienki.

Nie spędził pod prysznicem zbyt wiele czasu. Ani nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, ani nie chciał zostawiać Feliksa samego na zbyt długo. Wiedział już, że czeka go ogromny wysiłek, jeśli będzie chciał pomóc przyjacielowi. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w aż tak złym stanie. Starał się zachowywać w miarę swobodnie, ale w głębi duszy był przerażony. Przerażało go obecne zachowanie Feliksa i to, co musiało go do tego doprowadzić, oraz to, że Toris nie wiedział jak mu pomóc. Ale chyba najbardziej przerażało go to, co się stanie, jeśli mu się nie uda. A co, jeśli naprawdę było już za późno? Potrząsnął głową, starając się pozbyć takich myśli. Musiał wierzyć, że mu się powiedzie i przekonać Feliksa, żeby również w to uwierzył.

\- Przestań tyle myśleć, Toris! - zrugał się Litwa, wychodząc spod prysznica i wycierając się szybko. - Wychodzi na to, że na chwilę obecną zamieniłeś się rolami z Feliksem. On za dużo teraz myśli, więc ty powinieneś zacząć działać bez namysłu… znaczy do pewnego stopnia - mruknął po przeanalizowaniu tej opcji. Branie stuprocentowego przykładu z Polski mogło nie być najlepszym pomysłem. Owinął się w pasie ręcznikiem, pozbierał swoje rzeczy i wrócił do pokoju. Feliks w tym czasie przeniósł się z parapetu z powrotem na łóżko. Toris przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że jednak mu się przysnęło, ale kiedy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi od łazienki, blondyn odwrócił się w jego stronę. Wyglądał na lekko spłoszonego.

\- Hej… Spokojnie, to tylko ja - powiedział łagodnie Toris.

\- Przepraszam… Jeszcze nie do końca przywykłem do tego, że nie jestem sam w tym pokoju - Polska uspokoił się nieco.

\- Nie musisz za to przepraszać, przecież nic się nie stało - odparł Litwa, podchodząc do szafy, żeby obejrzeć swoje nowe ubranie. - Rany boskie, ten mundur wygląda tak ponuro…

\- Przynajmniej jest nowy - mruknął Feliks, siadając. Spojrzał na swój mundur, który ledwie się trzymał w jednym kawałku.

\- Wolałbym chodzić w swoim, a nawet w tym który ty masz teraz na sobie, no ale cóż… - mruknął Toris, ściągając wieszak z szafy.

\- Obawiam się, że mój byłby na ciebie o wiele za mały i nie skończyłoby się to dobrze ani dla ciebie, ani dla mojego biednego munduru - stwierdził Polska z bladym uśmiechem. - Dla mnie w sumie też niezbyt, nie mam pojęcia czy dali by mi coś nowego, a paradowanie nago nie brzmi szczególnie kusząco.

\- Ja to chyba jednak chciałbym to zobaczyć - uznał Litwa. Jak do tej pory rozmowa na tematy zupełnie niepoważne całkiem nieźle odwracała uwagę blondyna od ponurej rzeczywistości.

\- Nie chciałbyś. - Feliks wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie. Był aż nadto świadom każdej rany i blizny, które znajdowały się na jego ciele. Czy to był żart czy nie, Polska był pewny, że brunet zdecydowanie żałowałby tego widoku.

Szlag, zaklął w myślach Toris i zaczął się ubierać. Znów powiedział coś, co wywołało efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego. To też stanowiło sporą przeszkodę. Póki nie dowie się więcej, będzie mógł się co najwyżej modlić, żeby nie pogorszyć całej sytuacji.

\- Widzę, że ostatnio miałeś ciężki okres w życiu - mruknął Polska, przypatrując się kilku świeżym siniakom i bliznom na torsie swojego współlokatora.

\- Nie było aż tak źle… bywało gorzej - odparł Litwa obojętnym tonem. Na pewno nie mógł się porównywać z tym, co przez ten czas musiało dziać się z Feliksem.

\- Przynajmniej się nie zaniedbywałeś - dodał blondyn, przesuwając spojrzeniem po wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśniach. - Chociaż chyba nie mam się co dziwić, zawsze dbałeś o kondycję.

\- Ty o swoją też przecież dbałeś, zwłaszcza w kwestii szybkości. Kiedy ktoś goni ciebie, albo ty kogoś gonisz, to potrafisz rozwijać całkiem imponującą prędkość.

\- Bogu dzięki pomimo tego, że masz dłuższe nogi, nie biegasz zbyt szybko - westchnął Feliks odwracając wzrok, żeby Toris mógł się swobodnie ubrać. - Inaczej miałbym mały problem tych kilkaset lat temu.

\- A ja się do tej pory dziwię, jakim cudem udało mi się przeżyć po tej akcji w stajni - Toris wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie.

\- Uratował cię dowódca oddziału,, nie pamiętasz? - Polska uniósł brwi. - Napatoczył się akurat w tym momencie, w którym już cię prawie dorwałem.

\- A potem na następnym postoju i tak mi przywaliłeś.

\- Sam się o to prosiłeś, ostrzegałem cię - Feliks wzruszył ramionami. - Chociaż fakt faktem, że gdybym nie wpadł na to jak cię spacyfikować, to po prostu oddałbym ten pocałunek.

\- Właśnie doszedłem do wniosku, że niektórych rzeczy wolałbym nie wiedzieć - burknął Toris siadając na łóżku. Zdecydowanie lepiej czuł się bez świadomości jak niewiele wtedy brakowało, żeby zamiast bólu poczuć więcej przyjemności.

\- Ja na przykład wolałbym nie znać niemieckiego, a zamiast tego muszę cię go nauczyć - oświadczył Polska. - Chociaż w… pół godziny raczej nie zdążymy przerobić zbyt wiele.

\- Pewnie nie, ale postaram się zapamiętać jak najwięcej.

\- Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby przydzielili nam razem jakąś robotę - uznał Feliks. Zastanawiał się, od czego powinien zacząć nauczanie. - Wtedy mielibyśmy na to więcej czasu.

\- Też nie miałbym nic przeciwko, ale bardziej ze względu na spędzenie go z tobą, niż ze względu na naukę języka - zgodził się Toris.

\- Skupiłbyś się raczej na tym, co pomoże ci tutaj przetrwać.

\- Przecież właśnie to robię. Uważam, że jesteś dla mnie bardziej istotnym w przetrwaniu elementem niż niemiecki.

\- To miło… - Feliks zaczerwienił się lekko. - Ale teraz poważnie, starczy już litewskich patentów na podryw. Wróćmy na ziemię i bierzmy za ten przecudowny język.

* * *

\- Niemcy robi… bardzo szybkie postępy - mruknął Ivan z zasępioną miną, wpatrując się w mapę strategiczną. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat miał nie lada powody do zmartwień. Siła i rozmiar uderzenia niemieckiej armii były naprawdę wielkie - trzy potężne armie, maszerujące przez Białoruś, Ukrainę i państwa nadbałtyckie. W dodatku okazywało się, że Armia Czerwona ma więcej słabości niż Iwan był wcześniej skłonny przyznać. Prawda, że oddziały sowietów były o wiele liczniejsze, ale były też gorzej wyszkolone i wyposażone. Póki co, ponosili ogromne straty. Dziesiątki tysięcy żołnierzy dostawało się do niewoli lub po prostu ginęło, wiele sprzętu dostawało się w ręce wroga.

Rosja miał powody do zmartwień i nie był z tego powodu zadowolony.

\- Ale jest też zdecydowanie zbyt pewny siebie.- uznał Ivan prostując się. - Szybkie zwycięstwa go rozzuchwalają, przy okazji druzgocząc morale moich oddziałów. - Zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu, przyglądając się przedmiotom które się w nim znajdowały. - Tracę tysiące ludzi, ale wciąż mogę powołać kolejne tysiące, wciąż mogę produkować nowy sprzęt, a Niemcy chyba zapomniał, że moje terytorium jest bardzo rozległe.

Zatrzymał się przed ścianą, na której wisiała szabla, którą wziął sobie na pamiątkę po wizycie w domu Feliksa.

\- Ludwig, nie uczysz się ani na własnych błędach, ani na sukcesach - stwierdził, ściągając broń ze ściany. - Nie dotarło do ciebie jeszcze, że tutaj na wschodzie walczy się do ostatniej kropli krwi? Zdobycie Polski nawet przy tak znacznej przewadze zajęło ci całkiem sporo czasu, a trwałoby to pewnie jeszcze trochę dłużej, gdyby nie moja pomoc. A przecież mały Feliks i tak się nie poddał, prawda? Nie ogłosił oficjalnej kapitulacji, jego ludzie nadal sprawiają ci problemy, to że został zupełnie pokonany to tylko twoja propaganda

Przez chwilę przyglądał się szabli, nim odwiesił ją na swoje miejsce.

\- I ja też nie mam zamiaru się poddać, nie dam ci tej satysfakcji. Tym razem nie walczysz z przegniłym, kapitalistycznym zachodem - oznajmił Rosja cichym głosem, podchodząc do wielkiego okna i wyglądając przez nie. - Nie zdobędziesz Moskwy, Związek Radziecki nie upadnie, a ty jeszcze będziesz uciekał przede mną z podkulonym ogonem. Osobiście tego dopilnuję.

* * *

\- Okej… nie jest tak źle, powinienem się z tym całkiem szybko uwinąć - stwierdził Toris, oglądając okna w salonie i analizując, czy środków czystości i ściereczek wystarczy, żeby to wszystko ogarnąć. - Szczerze powiedziawszy, tu nawet nie ma co myć.

\- Powinniśmy się z tym całkiem szybko uwinąć - poprawił go Feliks. - Austria kazał myć te okna nam obu, nie wiem czy dosłyszałeś… i zrozumiałeś. A co do tego, że tak właściwie są czyste… moim zdaniem to po to, żebyśmy nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu na myślenie i zbyt wiele energii do działania.

\- Wiem, że Austria mówił do nas obu. Głównie dlatego, że jak już sobie poszedł to wyjaśniłeś mi o czym mówił. Ale szczerze powiedziawszy wolałbym, żebyś przez ten czas spróbował trochę odpocząć. Dam sobie z tym radę sam - powiedział Litwa zerkając na blondyna. Feliks wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, a nie na to, żeby miał energię na jakieś "podejrzane działania".

\- Mów trochę ciszej, jak nas przyłapią na nie używaniu niemieckiego i przy okazji na tym, że odnosimy się do siebie normalnie, a nie skaczemy sobie do gardeł, to będzie niewesoło. A jak mnie przyłapią na obijaniu się, to mnie wyślą na odpoczynek, ale taki totalnie wieczny.

\- A ktoś tu może wpaść? Czy po prostu będą nas pilnować z ukrycia? - zapytał Toris, unosząc brew ze zdziwieniem.

\- Może Austria wpadnie pobrzdąkać na pianinie… No i to, że ktoś nas będzie obserwował, jest całkiem prawdopodobne. Zakład o to, kiedy spróbujemy się nawzajem pozabijać, to teraz jeden z topowych tematów.

\- Aha… ale mimo wszystko postaraj się zbytnio nie przemęczać. Co prawda nie ma tragedii, ale… Z czego się tak cieszysz? - zapytał podejrzliwie Litwa, widząc rozbawione spojrzenie swojego towarzysza.

\- Z tym "nie ma tragedii" to poczekaj aż zobaczysz drabinę. Chyba, że tym razem dadzą nam nową - oznajmił Polska.

\- A co? Jest za niska? - Toris nie miał pojęcia co mogło być nie tak z drabiną.

\- Jeśli chcemy umyć te piękne, jebitnie duże okna, to: dla mnie tak, dla ciebie nie. Ale obawiam się, że jeśli o ciebie chodzi, to może nie utrzymać twojego ciężaru.

\- Nie może być aż tak źle. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że w takiej okazałej, zadbanej posiadłości nie ma porządnej drabiny.

\- Zaraz wracam - powiedział Polska uprzejmym tonem i wyszedł z salonu. Po chwili wrócił wraz z omawianą drabiną i zaprezentował ją brunetowi.

\- O kurwa… - wyrwało się Torisowi. - To już w średniowieczu mieliśmy do dyspozycji lepszy sprzęt.

\- Nie wiem co ten konkretny model przeszedł, ale gdyby nie to, że już kilka razy przeprowadziła zamach na moje życie i resztki godności, to zapewne bym jej współczuł.

\- No to chyba mamy mały problem - oświadczył Litwa drapiąc się po karku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że chodzi ci o drabinę, a nie o mój wzrost. - Polska przysiadł na oparciu jednego z foteli.

\- Podejrzewam, że gdybym stanął ci na ramionach, mógłbym być bardziej pewny, że się nie zabiję - oświadczył Toris, zastanawiając się jak z tego wybrnąć.

\- Prawdopodobnie… nie mogę dać ci gwarancji, ale chyba mam jeszcze dość siły żeby cię utrzymać - uznał Feliks.

\- Chyba jednak lepiej będzie jak zrobimy na odwrót i to ty staniesz mi na ramionach.- powiedział pośpiesznie Litwa, wolał nie testować wyraźnie nadwątlonych sił blondyna.

\- Widzę, że w kwestii nie używania tego cudownego sprzętu, pierwszej klasy narzędzia, solidnej niemieckiej konstrukcji, zgadzamy się w stu procentach - oznajmił Polska kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Myślę, że nie jesteśmy ani godni, ani gotowi go używać - stwierdził Toris odsuwając drabinę na bok.

\- Taaaa… jeszcze nie czuję się gotowy, żeby dobrowolnie połamać sobie kark… może jak nauczę się latać albo moja psychika siądzie w zupełności... - mruknął Feliks, przecierając zmęczone oczy.

\- Moim skromnym zdaniem umiejętność latania to o wiele lepsza opcja - powiedział Litwa, starając się by w jego głosie nie dało się wyczuć zaniepokojenia. - Feliks? - zapytał, odwracając się, kiedy nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi - Hej, wszystko w porządku? - spytał, widząc, że blondyn zastygł w bezruchu jak jakiś posąg.

\- N-nie… niedobrze mi… - wymamrotał Polska potrząsając lekko głową - Gdzie ja jestem… kręci mi się w głowie…

\- Jak to gdzie? Przecież… - brunet nie miał pojęcia, co to miało znaczyć. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że blondyn doskonale wie gdzie się znajduje. - Feliks, co się dzieje?

\- Liet… to… ja… - Feliks wstał z oparcia, przełykając głośno ślinę. Ostatnie czego teraz chciał to odpłynąć myślami cholera wie gdzie, doświadczyć kolejnej okropnej wizji i wyjść przed Torisem na kompletnego czubka. Zmarszczył brwi, starając się za wszelką cenę skupić na głosie i twarzy bruneta, ale rzeczywistość bezlitośnie mu się wymykała.

W jednej chwili znajdował się na środku salonu w posiadłości w Berlinie, sekundy później był… nie był pewny gdzie. Nie był sam, był częścią dużej grupy, po ich minach wywnioskował, że byli tak samo zdezorientowani i zaniepokojeni jak on. Słyszał wokół siebie szepty, w swoim ojczystym języku… oraz w rosyjskim. Dlaczego nie mieli ubrań? Dlaczego byli zamknięci w jakiejś piwnicy? I czym był ten dziwny grzechot…? Jak zwykle odpowiedź nadeszła bardzo szybko.

\- Feliks! Co ci jest?! Słyszysz mnie?! - syknął Toris, potrząsając delikatnie klęczącym na podłodze blondynem. Nie miał bladego pojęcia co robić i co właściwie dolegało Feliksowi. Jedyne co przychodziło mu do głowy to że właśnie był świadkiem jednej z tych "paskudnych i chorych akcji" przed którymi ostrzegała go Czechy. Jak inaczej można było określić tę sytuację? Jeszcze chwilę temu rozmawiali o durnym myciu okien, teraz Feliks klęczał na podłodze kaszląc i krztusząc się, łapiąc rozpaczliwie powietrze jakby się dusił, z wyrazem absolutnego przerażenia w oczach. Litwa zagryzł mocno wargi rozpaczliwie myśląc nad tym, jak pomóc Polsce. Nie ośmielił się wzywać pomocy - wedle tego, co mówili mu Węgry, Czechy i Polska, to sprowadziłoby tylko dodatkowe kłopoty. Był tu dopiero drugi dzień, jeszcze nie do końca wiedział jak się sprawy mają, ale po tym co już zobaczył, nie miał powodu, żeby nie wierzyć w ich słowa.

\- Hej… spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze… - powiedział spanikowany Toris, łapiąc blondyna zanim ten osunął się na podłogę. - Jestem tutaj, pomogę ci… tylko powiedz mi, daj znać jak mam to zrobić! - jęknął, tuląc do siebie drżące ciało ukochanego.

\- Nic… to zaraz… minie… - wykrztusił Feliks pomiędzy kolejnymi napadami duszności. Nie miał problemów z oddychaniem, czuł jak jego płuca pracują normalnie, a jednocześnie czuł agonię tych ludzi, których widział w swojej wizji, ich rozpaczliwą walkę o każdy oddech. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie to miało miejsce i co właściwie się działo. Wiedział tylko, że to dzieje się naprawdę, że nie był to wytwór jego wyobraźni. Taki sposób mordowania ludzi "widział" po raz pierwszy, nawet jego okaleczony umysł nie byłby w stanie sam z siebie wymyślić czegoś takiego.

Toris nie miał innego wyboru jak czekać. To, że Feliks mu odpowiedział, sprawiło mu minimalną ulgę. Minęło sporo czasu, ponad kwadrans, nim blondyn uspokoił się na tyle, żeby być w stanie chociaż usiąść. Oddychał już w miarę normalnie, chociaż wciąż jeszcze pokasływał.

\- Już lepiej? - zapytał cicho Litwa.

\- Tak, j-już mi… lepiej… - wydyszał Polska, ścierając rękawem łzy i krople potu z twarzy.

\- Co to w ogóle było? Jesteś chory? - spytał Toris, przykładając dłoń do czoła Feliksa.

\- Nie… przynajmniej nie fizycznie - mruknął Feliks, kręcąc lekko głową i odsuwając dłoń bruneta. Toris nie mógł się pozbyć uczucia niepokoju.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli?

\- Nic takiego, później o tym pogadamy, musimy brać się za robotę zanim… - wychrypiał blondyn próbując wstać.

\- Feliks, proszę, wyjaśnij mi, co się przed chwilą stało - poprosił Toris, przytrzymując swojego kompana w miejscu. - A jeśli liczysz na to, że do tego "później" zdążę o tym zapomnieć, to nic z tego.

\- Po prostu moja psychika jest w rozsypce - mruknął Feliks. - To nie tylko senne koszmary… mam halucynacje, wizje… czasem nie jestem w stanie utrzymać swojej świadomości w tym jednym konkretnym miejscu, w którym ja sam się znajduję. To są różne rzeczy… wspomnienia z przeszłości, urywki tego co dzieje się teraz na moich byłych terenach…

\- Nie "byłych", Feliks, wciąż należą do ciebie, w końcu je odzyskasz - powiedział Litwa ze ściśniętym gardłem.

\- Albo w innych miejscach, gdzie znajdują się moi ludzie… Są też te rzeczy, które wcale nie miały miejsca, które są tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni - Polska puścił uwagę bruneta mimo uszu. Jego wiara w to, że uda mu się odzyskać swój kraj, była bardzo niska. - Nie zawsze jestem w stanie odróżnić, co jest fikcją, a co naprawdę się wydarzyło. - Westchnął ciężko ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. - Dlaczego ludzie są tak kreatywni w wymyślaniu nowych sposobów na wzajemne mordowanie się, Liet? W zadawaniu cierpienia na tyle różnych sposobów?

\- Nie wiem… nie mam pojęcia - szepnął Toris, walcząc ze łzami cisnącymi mu się do oczu.

\- Mmm… weźmy się w końcu za te okna, co? - zaproponował Feliks po chwili ciszy. Odsunął ręce od twarzy. - Zanim ktoś tu w końcu przyjdzie i dostaniemy karę za obijanie się.

\- Jasne… bierzmy się do roboty - zgodził się brunet, pomagając Polsce wstać. Chwilowo postanowił nie naciskać go bardziej.

Najpierw musiał porozmawiać z Czechami. Samodzielne dowiedzenie się, skąd wzięły się te wszystkie blizny na ciele Feliksa i ile ich jest, to było jedno. Wcześniej musiał się dowiedzieć, czy czeka go więcej takich niespodzianek i jak często się zdarzały. Podejrzewał, że to, jak sobie z takimi sytuacjami radzić, będzie musiał wymyślić sam.

* * *

 **Done~! :D**

 **Do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale, możecie być spokojni nie będziecie musieli na niego czekać tak długo jak na ten.  
Naprawdę potrzebuję ustalić sobie jakiś grafik co do kolejności wrzucania kolejnych rozdziałów... ale nie potrafię się do tego zmusić ;-; .**

 **A teraz mały powrót do tematu wyświetleń.  
O co chodzi z tą Europą?! Ktoś to czyta z księżyca Jowisza czy jak?! XD  
Spokojnie mniej więcej jarzę o co chodzi, po prostu mnie to rozbawiło. Są wyświetlenia z Polski, Litwy, Wielkiej Brytanii i innych krajów europejskich, a tu nagle jeb Europa XD**

 **-Oooo właśnie na coś wpadłam! Zawszę mogę zachować swoją upośledzoną interpunkcję i myślniki w notkach autorskich~!- powiedziała autorka, po czym oddaliła się tanecznym krokiem, pograć odrobinę w czołgi.**


	27. Chapter 26

**No wiecie co? ._.**

 **Tak mnie podle oskarżać, późniejsza wstawka rozdziału Burzliwych, to nie była złośliwość, tylko kwestia czekania na edycję (która w sumie nie nadeszła). Troszkę zajęło nim ustaliłam z moim poprawiaczem, że nie ma co czekać, bo czasu brak, a zjedzona żywcem zostać nie chciałam. A tak przy okazji, to ja nie lubię PrusPola ale dla dobrego backstory to niech będzie jakieś platoniczne uczucie.**

 **No i... teraz to mam małą zagwozdkę ._.  
Nie wiem czy wrzucać to nowe opowiadanie o którym wspominałam, mam kilka wątpliwości, ale wiem co zrobię.  
Ankietę :v**

 **A teraz zapraszam do czytania.**

* * *

Minęło sporo czasu, zanim Torisowi udało się wreszcie porozmawiać z Czechami. W posiadłości Niemiec było już tyle państw, że zdążył zwątpić, czy Austria zada mu coś w parze z nią. Już częściej zdarzało się, że dostawał do pary Feliksa. Nie był pewien dlaczego. Może Roderich naprawdę miał nadzieję na to, że w końcu spróbują się pozabijać. Mógł, co prawda, próbować porozmawiać z nią podczas posiłków lub w czasie krótkich przerw pomiędzy przydzielonymi obowiązkami, ale nie musiał nawet pytać Polski, żeby zorientować się, że to zły pomysł. Podsłuchać i donieść mógł prawie każdy, nie było na to określonej reguły. Nawet kraje z którymi przed wojną miał dobre stosunki były w stanie się na to zdobyć. Bo z biegiem czasu, w każdym państwie bez wyjątku, narastała niepewność i desperacja. Informacje o przebiegu wojny, które do nich docierały, były nikłe, ale wszystkie mówiły mniej więcej to samo. Ludwigowi w tej wojnie ciągle szło dobrze, po zdobyciu Polski i Francji alianci nie byli w stanie zdziałać wiele na kontynencie. Nawet potężny Związek Radziecki nie był w stanie zatrzymać natarcia Trzeciej Rzeszy, a Stany Zjednoczone póki co trzymały się z dala od wojny w Europie.

Te informacje sprawiały, że coraz więcej państw w jakiś sposób chciało się przypodobać swojemu "gospodarzowi". A gdyby to nie wystarczało, to sama wojna dostarczała kolejnych powodów. Konflikt już trochę trwał, naturalnym więc było, że zasoby do jego prowadzenia nieubłaganie się wyczerpywały. Co bardziej spostrzegawczy zauważyli, że posiłki stają się skromniejsze i gorszej jakości, zwłaszcza ci, którzy byli tu najdłużej. W związku z tym jedzenie powoli stawało się kolejną "nagrodą" za współpracę. Donosiłeś - to dostawałeś więcej niż inni. Toris pytał już Feliksa, dlaczego sam nie skorzystał z okazji. Może metoda była godna potępienia, ale większe racje żywnościowe na pewno by mu pomogły.

\- Liet, mnie tu dotyczą specjalne zasady, jeszcze to do ciebie nie dotarło? Podejrzewam, że gdybym spróbował bawić się w szpicla to prędzej dostałbym wpierdol, niż wyciągnął z tego jakiekolwiek korzyści. A gdyby nawet miałoby mi to pomóc, to nie zniżyłbym się do donoszenia na kogoś.

Taka była jego odpowiedź.

Litwa to rozumiał, w sumie właśnie tego się spodziewał. Gdyby tylko mógł, oddawałby Polsce połowę tego co sam dostawał - blondyn potrzebował tego znacznie bardziej niż on. Ale coś takiego na pewno sprowadziłoby kłopoty na nich obu. Feliks i bez tego miał dość problemów, a on usilnie starał się wymyślić coś, co rozwiązałoby chociaż jeden z nich. Od czasu incydentu w salonie nie był świadkiem kolejnego takiego "ataku". Z drugiej strony nie spędzał z Polską całych dni, więc nie mógł stwierdzić, czy tamten przypadek był odosobniony.

Więc skoro w końcu miał okazję, żeby się o tym dowiedzieć, miał zamiar ją wykorzystać.

\- Chciałbym pogadać – mruknął cicho Toris, grabiąc liście w ogrodzie za posiadłością. Starał się mówić jak najbardziej dyskretnie, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że żołnierze pilnujący posiadłości ich obserwują.

\- Do głowy przychodzi mi tylko jeden powód do rozmowy, dla którego ryzykujesz rozstrzelanie - stwierdziła Czechy, nie odrywając spojrzenia od swojej kupki liści. - Już sobie odpuściłeś samodzielne dowiadywanie się, co dręczy mojego brata?

\- Nie, ale jestem w stanie schować męską dumę do kieszeni i poprosić o kilka wyjaśnień do tego co już wiem, zamiast męczyć o to Feliksa.

\- No to dawaj, co takiego chcesz wyjaśniać?

\- Jak często mu się to zdarza? Czy to zawsze wygląda tak samo i czy powinienem być gotowy na więcej tego typu akcji?

\- Och… a więc o to chodzi… - Czechy westchnęła ciężko i wyprostowała się ocierając pot z czoła. Nie miała wątpliwości, co Litwa rozumiał przez "to". - Czyli zdarzyło mu się przy tobie odpłynąć, co? Nie wiem jak często to się dzieje, od czasu pewnego… incydentu... spędzam z nim nawet mniej czasu niż ty, więc nie jestem w stanie tego określić. Mogę ci za to powiedzieć, że nie zawsze wygląda to tak samo. Czasami po prostu wygląda jakby się nad czymś zamyślił, ale częściej na jego widok przeciętny człowiek uznałby go za wariata. I tak, lepiej szykuj się na więcej… tak na marginesie, ten przypadek, którego byłeś świadkiem, był bardzo zły?

\- Nie mogę tego stwierdzić, skoro widziałem to tylko raz, ale to na pewno było…

\- Pokręcone i przerażające?

\- No właśnie. Spędziłem z nim wiele lat i sporo widziałem, ale to… Bez ostrzeżenia z luźnej atmosfery i gadki o pierdołach zrobiła się scena jak z horroru.

\- Najgorsze jest to, że nie mam pojęcia jak Feliksowi pomóc. Może poza zafundowaniem mu jakichś konkretnych wakacji w cichym i spokojnym miejscu, ale to odpada z przyczyn oczywistych. - Czechy odłożyła grabie na bok i zaczęła ładować liście do przeznaczonych na nie worków. - Niby mniej więcej dociera do niego, że ktoś jest obok i coś do niego mówi, ale to nie wystarcza, żeby sprowadzić go na ziemię, że się tak wyrażę.

\- Czyli w teorii jest jakaś szansa, żeby mu tego oszczędzić – stwierdził Litwa.

\- Owszem. Węgry uznała, że być może mógłby coś dać odpowiednio silny bodziec, który skupiłby jego uwagę na rzeczywistości… Ale jak do tej pory nic odpowiedniego nie przyszło mi do głowy. Elizabecie, kiedy jeszcze tu była, też nie.

\- Odpowiednio silny bodziec… - mruknął Toris pod nosem. - Coś, co utrzymałoby myśli Feliksa w jednym miejscu.

\- Chociaż to nie tak, że nic nie wymyśliłyśmy – powiedziała nagle Czechy. - Ale jedyne rozwiązanie, które przyszło nam do głowy, jest nie do zaakceptowania.

\- Jakie?

\- Ból – odparła dziewczyna bez emocji. - Ale chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć, dlaczego ta opcja nie ma racji bytu. Z pewnością jest to solidny impuls, ale chyba ból jest jedynym, czego teraz nie brakuje w życiu Feliksa.

Brunet potrząsnął głową, krzywiąc się. Wystarczająco okropne było dla niego patrzenie jak jego ukochany cierpi, za nic nie byłby w stanie podnieść na niego ręki. I tak sprawił mu już o wiele za dużo cierpienia.

\- Ale może akurat ty znajdziesz lepszy sposób - dodała Czechy po długiej chwili milczenia. - Jesteś dla niego najważniejszą na świecie osobą, masz największą szansę do niego dotrzeć.

\- Może. Chyba mogę powiedzieć, że poczyniłem jakieś postępy w dotarciu do niego… - Litwa starał się poświęcać jak najwięcej czasu, który spędzali z Polską w ich pokoju, na przyzwyczajenie go na nowo do swojej obecności i bliskości. Uważał za spore osiągnięcie to, że Feliks przestał podskakiwać jak oparzony, wzdragać się czy zastygać w bezruchu za każdym razem kiedy go dotknął. Starał się nie śpieszyć i nie naciskać za bardzo, chociaż czasami ciężko mu było się powstrzymać przed zbyt pochopnymi czynami. Widział też, że blondyn również się starał, walczył z własnym strachem i odruchami z nim związanymi, a to już było coś.

\- Ale nie mogę pozbyć się przeczucia, że chce dać sobie pomóc i jednocześnie próbuje trzymać mnie na dystans, czy wręcz odepchnąć.

\- Nie ty jeden i nie powiem, żebym była tym zdziwiona. To wszystko co się tu dzieje, cała ta pierdolona wojna, roztrzaskało jego osobowość na kawałki. Część niego chce pomocy, ale inna część już się poddała, chce żeby ten koszmar się po prostu skończył i trzyma nas na dystans, żeby oszczędzić nam bólu, kiedy dla niego faktycznie się skończy.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taka dobra z psychologii.

\- Nie jestem, powtarzam ci tylko to co powiedziała mi Elizabeta.

\- A no tak, ona jest w tym dobra.

\- To prawda. Jej udało się wyciągnąć z niego to, czego ty teraz próbujesz się dowiedzieć. Co go dręczy, skąd te blizny, co robi mu Fleischer…

 _Skoro powiedział to wszystko Węgrom, to jest spora szansa, że też się tego dowiem_ , pomyślał Litwa. _A jeśli Polska nadal ufa m_ _i_ _tak jak dawniej, to zapewne dowiem się znacznie więcej niż Elizabeta._

\- To już chyba wszystko – uznała Czechy, kiedy Litwa zawiązał ostatni worek z liśćmi i ułożył go razem z pozostałymi. - Frontem mieli się zająć Belgia i Słowacja, więc możemy iść zameldować jaśnie Austrii, że skończyliśmy.

Toris skinął głową i ruszył wraz z brunetką w stronę posiadłości. Z tego co się orientował, była już prawie pora obiadu, miał cichą nadzieję, że Roderich pozwoli mu wrócić do pokoju trochę odpocząć i że zastanie tam Feliksa.

* * *

\- Byłeś na zewnątrz.

Litwa drgnął zaskoczony, gdy zaraz po przekroczeniu progu przywitał go głos Polski. Feliks siedział na swoim ulubionym miejscu na parapecie i obserwował bruneta uważnym spojrzeniem. Toris nie do końca potrafił rozszyfrować wyraz jego oczu. Niby były takie jak zazwyczaj ostatnimi czasy, jakby ich właściciel nie był zainteresowany czymkolwiek, ale czaił się w nich jakiś nieprzyjemny wyraz.

\- Owszem, Austria kazał mnie i Czechom zgrabić liście w ogrodzie - odparł brunet podchodząc do swojego towarzysza. Gdy podszedł dość blisko, blondyn szybkim ruchem wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Toris odruchowo uniósł ręce w geście obrony, ale Feliks chwycił tylko liść, który zaplątał się w jego włosach.

\- Rany, nie strasz mnie tak. Myślałem, że chcesz mi walnąć.

\- Nie – odparł krótko Polska, delikatnie obracając liść między palcami. Litwa obserwował go z lekkim zdziwieniem, nie miał pojęcia co w tym listku takiego wyjątkowego, poza ciekawym kolorem.

\- Feliks o co cho…

\- Chciałbym móc wyjść na zewnątrz – powiedział cicho Feliks. Kiedy Toris usłyszał ton, z jakim blondyn wypowiedział to zdanie, w końcu zidentyfikował ten wyraz, który czaił się w jego oczach.

To była zazdrość.

\- Och, o to chodzi… spokojnie, na drzewach jest jeszcze całkiem sporo liści. Myślę, że Austria jeszcze zdąży przydzielić cię do ich grabienia. - Litwa uniósł brwi zdezorientowany, gdy na twarzy Polski zagościł taki grymas, jakby właśnie usłyszał wyjątkowo nieśmieszny dowcip.

\- Ostatni raz byłem poza tą posiadłością na przełomie września i października, dwa lata temu.

\- Dwa lata temu?! Czyli…

\- Czyli kiedy mnie tu przywieźli po zdobyciu mojej stolicy. Krótki spacer od ciężarówki, którą tu przyjechałem, do drzwi mojego więzienia. Przez kraty nie mogę nawet otworzyć okien w tym pokoju. Nie dostaję żadnego zadania, które uwzględniałoby wyjście stąd chociaż na kilka kroków. Nawet kiedy każą mi umyć okna, to najczęściej te w salonie, a ich się nie da otworzyć. A nawet gdybym pokusił się o wymknięcie chociaż na parę sekund, to dostałbym kulkę w łeb, bo Niemcy kazał strażnikom mnie zastrzelić, jak tylko zrobię krok poza próg budynku. Nie pamiętam jak to jest oddychać prawdziwie świeżym powietrzem, jakie to uczucie kiedy promienie słońca padają bezpośrednio na skórę, a nie przez szyby w oknach… - Z każdym kolejnym słowem w głosie Feliksa narastała gorycz. Toris tylko przełknął cicho ślinę, nie śmiejąc mu przerwać, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa, żeby chociaż spróbować powstrzymać tą falę żółci.

Litwa zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że dla kogoś takiego jak Polska siedzenie cały czas w jednym miejscu jest prawdziwą katorgą. Feliks miał… w sumie obaj mieli słabość do dzikich krajobrazów. Nawet kiedy cywilizacja ludzka, a wraz z nią miasta, rozwijały się coraz bardziej, wprowadzając wiele udogodnień w życiu codziennym, bardziej odpowiadały im te miejsca w których zmieniło się jak najmniej. A do tego dochodziła jeszcze żywiołowość blondyna. Nie był w stanie sam z siebie wysiedzieć w jednym miejscu, a zmuszanie go do tego miewało bardzo przykre skutki i dla niego i dla otoczenia. Osobiście Toris zdecydowanie preferowałby pozostawać poza zasięgiem znudzonego Feliksa, to groziło utratą brwi, zdrowia fizycznego i/lub psychicznego, bądź nawet życia, ale był trochę zbyt przewrażliwiony na punkcie upewniania się, że najważniejsza dla niego osoba przeżyje własne, nierzadko kompletnie niedorzeczne, pomysły.

\- … nie pamiętam zapachu wiosny, czy lata, nie pamiętam smaku świeżych, dopiero co zebranych owoców, nie pamiętam jak to jest gdy na skórze rozpuszczają się płatki śniegu! To wszystko jest wręcz na wyciągnięcie ręki, a i tak poza moim zasięgiem! Wszystko zmierza ku temu, że zgniję w tym pierdolonym więzieniu, a ja wciąż nie potrafię odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, czym sobie na to zasłużyłem! - jęknął Polska z mieszaniną rozpaczy i gniewu. - W imię czego to wszystko?! Co takiego ja i mój naród zrobiliśmy Niemcom, że traktują nas gorzej niż robactwo i planują wytępić, wybić co do jednego, uprzednio odzierając z wszelkiej godności i resztek szczęścia?! Niech mi ktoś kurwa odpowie na jedno, podstawowe pytanie: dlaczego?

Na to pytanie Litwa nie potrafił znaleźć dobrej odpowiedzi. W swoim życiu widział wiele wojen, ale ta była zupełnie inna od tych, które miały miejsce do tej pory.

\- Feliks… wiem, że musisz teraz wiele znosić, ale chyba trochę przesadzasz. Nie wiesz czy Niemcy zamierza… - Toris urwał zaskoczony i wystraszony, kiedy Feliks nagłym ruchem zmiażdżył w dłoni liść który trzymał, rzucając mu przy tym spojrzenie jakby zastanawiał się, czy mu nie przywalić.

\- W tym problem, że wiem – powiedział Polska zeskakując z parapetu i stając z brunetem twarzą w twarz. Litwa odruchowo zrobił krok w tył, nie miał pojęcia co blondyn zamierzał zrobić, ten nagły wybuch zupełnie wytrącił go z równowagi.

\- Mogę mieć skłonności do przesady, ale tym razem nie przesadzam. Wiem, jakie są plany dotyczące moich ludzi. - Feliks nie spuszczał oczu z twarzy Torisa. Chciał się dowiedzieć jakie wrażenie zrobi na nim to, co zamierzał mu powiedzieć… i chciał zobaczyć, czy mu uwierzy. - Wiem co Niemcy zamierzają zrobić, bo zostało mi to powiedziane wprost. Wiem, że to co usłyszałem to prawda, bo widziałem i wciąż widzę co dzieje się z moim narodem. Może moja psychika jest w strzępach, ale nie odbiło mi jeszcze zupełnie, więc przynajmniej część z tego co widzę jest prawdziwa, a wiesz co się stanie? - Zamilkł na chwilę, czekając na jakąś reakcję ze strony bruneta, kiedy się jej nie doczekał, zaczął mówić dalej. - Ci którzy nie wpisują się we wzorzec "doskonałej ludzkiej rasy" oraz chorzy i ułomni zostaną wymordowani albo wysłani do niewolniczej pracy, gdzie zostaną wyeksploatowani aż do zupełnego zużycia. Ci którzy się w ten wzorzec wpisują przeżyją i zostaną przeznaczeni do hodowli "idealnych ludzi". Zwolnione poprzez eksterminację "elementów bezwartościowych" miejsce zostanie wykorzystane dla osiedlenia ludności niemieckiej, bo przecież w samych Niemczech jest za mało miejsca. A wiesz co jeszcze ci powiem? To nie tyczy się tylko mojego narodu… Czesi, Litwini, Łotysze, Estończycy, Rosjanie, Białorusini, Ukraińcy… praktycznie wszystko co znajduje się na wschód stąd zostanie poddane selekcji, a potem wytłuczone, by zrealizować chorą wizję świata psychola, który kieruje Trzecią Rzeszą.

\- Więc dlaczego dzieje się to tylko u ciebie? - wykrztusił Litwa słabym głosem.

\- A teraz najlepsze… bo mam kurewskiego pecha, bo mój kraj leżał najbliżej, a od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Póki co dzieje się to tylko u mnie, jeśli Niemcy wygra wojnę, będzie tego więcej. A zanim zapytasz skąd o tym wiem, dam ci na to pytanie odpowiedź. Powiedział mi o tym inny psychol, najwyraźniej wystarczająco wysoko postawiony, by mieć dostęp do tych informacji. A dlaczego mi powiedział… tego już nie wiem, ale gdybym miał wysnuć jakąś teorię, to dlatego, że w planie jest, że ja nie dożyję końca wojny, Trzecia Rzesza zwycięży, a skoro zwycięzcy piszą historię świata, to świat nie będzie miał przeciwko, jeśli wymordują kilka narodów.

\- Po co mi to mówisz? - Toris potrząsnął głową zszokowany. Ostatnie czego się spodziewał, to usłyszeć coś tak makabrycznego. Jaki Feliks miał cel w mówieniu mu czegoś takiego?

\- Bo ja wiem? - Feliks wzruszył ramionami. - Może po to, żeby uświadomić ci jakie "wyzwolenie" niesie nam wszystkim Niemcy. Może dlatego, że sam prosiłeś mnie żebym dzielił się z tobą tym, co mnie gryzie. A może dlatego, że oprócz strachu i niepewności potrafię też poczuć złość, a chyba nie muszę mówić, jak bardzo wkurwia mnie obecna sytuacja. Podobno moje imię oznacza kogoś, kto jest szczęśliwy, komu dopisuje szczęście, ale ja się chyba w to nie wpisuję, bo prześladuje mnie cholerny niefart, a w ciągu ostatnich stu pięćdziesięciu lat naprawdę szczęśliwy poczułem się raz, to jest wtedy, kiedy odzyskałem niepodległość i mogłem cię znów zobaczyć, co też zresztą nie potrwało zbyt długo. Prześladuje mnie jakieś fatum i wkurwia mnie to, że chyba tylko mnie. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie życzę innym państwom, żeby spotkało je to samo co mnie… może poza Niemcami. Przydałoby mu się zakosztować własnego lekarstwa i samemu sprawdzić jak jest zajebiste.

Po tych słowach Polska podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim, pochylając głowę, czuł się tak bardzo zmęczony, ta przemowa kosztowała go sporo wysiłku. Litwa wciąż stał w jednym miejscu, starając się jakoś ogarnąć umysłem to wszystko co usłyszał. Wybić wszystkie narody wschodniej Europy? To naprawdę brzmiało jak wymysł szaleńca, ciężko było w to uwierzyć.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho Feliks, nie podnosząc głowy. - Nie chciałem tak na ciebie naskoczyć, ja… nie wiem co mnie napadło… zapomnij co mówiłem, to było… to tylko kolejne wymysły wariata…

Zapomnij…

Toris skrzywił się zaciskając mocno zęby. "Zapomnij", "nie interesuj się", "to nie twój interes", ile razy słyszał te słowa? Ile razy popełnił błąd, stosując się do nich? Padały za każdym razem, kiedy Feliksa dręczyło coś naprawdę poważnego, kiedy on, jako jego partner, jako najbliższa mu osoba, powinien się zainteresować i postarać się pomóc mu w jakiś sposób.

\- Po pierwsze, nie jesteś wariatem – powiedział podchodząc powoli do łóżka i siadając obok Polski. - Po drugie, nie ma mowy, że zapomnę o tym co mi powiedziałeś. Masz rację, prosiłem cię żebyś dzielił się ze mną takimi rzeczami, masz rację, że powinienem ostatecznie pozbyć się przekonania, że wygrana Ludwiga przyniesie coś dobrego, biorąc pod uwagę to jak traktuje podbite narody. - Otoczył blondyna ramieniem, tuląc go delikatnie do swojego boku. - Po trzecie, nie dziwię się, że jesteś wkurwiony, ale myślę, że twoje imię jak najbardziej ci pasuje. Z reguły potrafisz być szczęśliwy nawet w mało sprzyjających warunkach.

\- No i mam jednak trochę szczęścia, w końcu trafił mi się taki jeden masochista, który wciąż trzyma moją stronę, nawet jeśli ma dobre powody, żeby tego nie robić.

\- Wypraszam sobie, nie jestem masochistą…

\- Obawiam się, że większość, jeśli nie wszystkie, z osób które mnie znają, jednak stwierdzą że jesteś.

\- Wspominałem już, że "większość" może się wypchać? Bardziej interesuje mnie twoje zdanie.

\- Ja też twierdzę, że jesteś masochistą, mam iść się wypchać? Kurzem, pierzem, czy liśćmi? Przy czym przy trzeciej opcji będziesz musiał mi przynieść, bo sam nie mogę po nie iść.

\- Oooo nie, nie dam się w to wciągnąć! Poddaje się, zanim ta rozmowa zajdzie nie wiadomo gdzie i po raz kolejny poniosę sromotną klęskę w starciu z twoją retoryką.

\- Dlaczego brutalnie mordujesz zabawę i to jeszcze zanim się zaczęła?

\- Po to żebyś mnie w niej nie zrównał z ziemią.

\- Nie umiesz się bawić – westchnął Feliks.

\- To tak dla równowagi, ktoś musi hamować twoje zabawy, zanim ucierpią niewinne osoby… na przykład ja – stwierdził Toris. Mniej więcej wypracował sobie metodę na utrzymywanie uwagi blondyna z dala od ponurych rozmyślań, przynajmniej kiedy byli sami. Na pewno przynosiło to jakieś efekty, przynajmniej Feliks wieczorami wyglądał jakby po prostu był zmęczony pracą, a nie jakby jedyne o czym marzył to w końcu paść z wyczerpania. Był też bardziej ożywiony kiedy spędzali razem czas, nawet podczas lekcji niemieckiego, które obaj najchętniej by pominęli. Jedyny problem stanowił fakt, że to "ożywienie" nie zawsze było czymś dobrym, jak na przykład ta sytuacja sprzed chwili. No i… obaj powoli na nowo przyzwyczajali się do siebie nawzajem, mieszkania w jednym pokoju, przebywania ze sobą, pracowania razem.

I do tej bliskości, która kiedyś ich łączyła.

Litwa miał z tym zaskakująco wiele trudności. Polska powoli oswajał się z dotykiem i bardziej intymnym poziomem kontaktu, a jemu ciężko było się ograniczyć i dostosować do jego tempa. Po części też dlatego, że nie każdy dzień był taki sam, czasami blondyn pozwalał mu na więcej, a czasami ledwie znosił bliższy kontakt. Szybko dotarło do niego, że z plecami Feliksa powinien obchodzić się szczególnie ostrożnie. Nie wiedział co takiego Polska ukrywał, ale zauważył, że dotyk w tamtych okolicach sprawiał mu ból i to na tyle silny, że nie potrafił tego do końca zamaskować, nawet jeśli bardzo się starał. Czymkolwiek to było, sprawiało, że jego współlokator kładł się wyłącznie na brzuchu lub na boku, oraz czasami pozostawiało niepokojące ślady krwi i ropy na jego ubraniu.

Raczej nie miał prawa być zły czy zirytowany tym, że Polska odrzucał jego propozycje zbadania i opatrzenia rany, która wedle jego domysłów się tam znajdowała. W końcu sam długo ukrywał przed nim blizny i rany na swoich plecach, pamiątki po mieszkaniu w domu Rosji. Zapewne gdyby Feliks sam, w ramach żartu żeby go jakoś podnieść na duchu, przez przypadek ich nie odkrył, nadal ukrywałby ich istnienie. Obstawiał, że przypadek Polski jest taki sam lub bardzo podobny do jego, ale wyglądało na to, że musiał czekać na jakieś zrządzenie losu, by się o tym upewnić.

Ponadto Feliks nadal odmawiał pokazania mu innych blizn ponad te które już widział, co w praktyce oznaczało, że poza jego dłońmi, twarzą i okolicami szyi nie mógł zobaczyć ani skrawka ciała i ocenić obrażeń których doznał. Bardziej prymitywnej części siebie, która była zainteresowana ciałem blondyna ze zgoła innego powodu, stanowczo kazał się zamknąć i wytrwale starał się ją ignorować. To zdecydowanie nie były dobre warunki, żeby myśleć o takich rzeczach.

\- Liet, mógłbyś nie patrzeć na mnie jak wygłodniałe zwierzę? - poprosił Feliks, wyrywając go z rozmyślań.

Cóż… pilnowanie się szło mu chyba marnie.

\- Ja, eee… przepraszam… zamyśliłem się…

\- Mhmmm… powinienem się zacząć bać? Zazwyczaj taki wyraz twarzy miewałeś, kiedy…

\- Feliks, proszę cię…

\- Ach, czyli dziś program rehabilitacyjny prywatnego związku polsko-litewskiego przewiduje dzień wolny? Muszę to sobie zaznaczyć w kalendarzu. - W oczach Polski pojawił się błysk rozbawienia. Rozgryzienie co Litwie chodziło po głowie zazwyczaj nie stanowiło dla niego zbyt wielkiego wyzwania. A drażnienie się z nim i okazjonalne robienie z niego głupka było niezwykle zabawne. Zwłaszcza kiedy tak jak teraz robił minę pod tytułem "szukanie celnej riposty, proszę czekać".

\- Może nie do końca… - burknął w końcu Toris, dając sobie spokój z myśleniem nad bardziej rozbudowaną odpowiedzią. - Czy kiedy mówiłem "poddaję się" przez przypadek użyłem języka, którego nie rozumiesz?

\- Och, oczywiście, że zrozumiałem, po prostu totalnie nie przyjmuję twojej kapitulacji.

\- Jesteś okrutny, bezwzględny, brutalny…

\- I właśnie dlatego jestem zdania, że jesteś masochistą. Nasza znajomość ma nadspodziewanie długi staż, chociaż przy mnie przeciętną osobę już dawno trafiłby szlag.

\- Gdyby przez te wszystkie lata wkurzanie mnie stanowiło sto procent naszej codziennej interakcji, to pewnie mnie też by trafił.

\- Na szczęście te miłe, upojne chwile, które raz na jakiś czas ze sobą spędzaliśmy, wystarczająco wynagradzały twoje nadszarpnięte nerwy.

\- Z tym się akurat zgodzę, warto było się pomęczyć dla tej, nad wyraz atrakcyjnej, nagrody. Przy czym mam na myśli całość naszego związku, a nie tylko aspekt łóżkowy.

\- _T_ _ouché_ _–_ mruknął Feliks, czerwieniąc się lekko. - Chyba tym razem mamy jakby remis. A mogłem jednak przyjąć tą kapitulację.

\- Poważnie? W takim razie ten dzień jest lepszy niż początkowo zakładałem. - Toris był nieco zdziwiony, ale jak najbardziej usatysfakcjonowany wynikiem tego starcia.

\- Dzień się jeszcze nie skończył, radziłbym ci wstrzymać się z werdyktem przynajmniej do kolacji.

\- Wyszedłem na remis w potyczce słownej z tobą, jak dla mnie to duży sukces. Czy mogę odebrać swoją nagrodę? - zapytał Litwa z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

\- Nagrody to się dostaje za wygraną, a nie za remis. - Feliks przewalił oczyma.

\- Ale dla mnie to jak najbardziej jest zwycięstwo.

\- Nie dasz za wygraną, co?

\- Absolutnie, mówiłem, że program rehabilitacyjny prywatnego związku polsko-litewskiego funkcjonuje również dzisiaj - stwierdził Toris. - W sumie ta nazwa nawet mi się podoba…

\- I powinna, w końcu to ja ją wymyśliłem. Ale totalnie nie przypominam sobie, żebyś stwierdził, że dzisiaj ten program dzisiaj też funkcjonuje. Mamrotałeś coś tylko o nie całkiem wolnym dniu.

\- W takim razie możesz to uznać za takie właśnie stwierdzenie. To jak z tą nagrodą?

\- Słowo daję, tylko jedno ci w głowie – westchnął Feliks, czując jak twarz zapłonęła mocniej.

\- Ty. Nie wiem, co w tym takiego dziwnego – odparł Litwa. Uznając słowa blondyna za przyzwolenie, ujął jego twarz, odwrócił ją bardziej ku sobie, pochylił się i pocałował go delikatnie. Pocałunek był bardzo krótki, choć tym razem nie z powodu lęku Polski przed bliższym kontaktem. Odskoczyli od siebie w momencie, gdy usłyszeli kroki na korytarzu. Feliks poderwał się z miejsca i zajął swoją wcześniejszą pozycję na parapecie, wlepiając wzrok w szybę, zaś Toris ułożył się na łóżku, starając się przybrać lekko poirytowany wyraz twarzy.

Trzymanie się jak najdalej od siebie i wyglądanie na tak zirytowanych wzajemną obecnością, jak to tylko było możliwe. Wypracowany w celu uniknięcia kłopotów manewr.

Po chwili drzwi pokoju otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Holandia.

\- Austria kazał mi po was przyjść – oznajmił obojętnym tonem. - Obiad jest dziś wcześniej.

\- A z jakiej to okazji? - zapytał Toris, unosząc głowę i patrząc na Holandię z uniesioną brwią.

\- Z okazji przybycia dwóch kolejnych nacji… i wizyty Niemiec – odparł blondyn, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie w kierunku Polski. - Lepiej się nie obijajcie.

\- Mhm… Zaraz tam będziemy.

Holandia skinął głową, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie i ruszył w kierunku jadalni.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie chwalił dnia przed zachodem słońca – wyszeptał Feliks, zsuwając się z parapetu. Twarz miał bledszą niż ściana i trząsł się lekko na całym ciele.

\- Boisz się, że dorzucą nam tu te dwie nacje? - zapytał zaniepokojony Litwa, podnosząc się z łóżka.

\- Nie… Zastanawiam się, czy i tym razem Niemcy mnie tylko pokiereszuje, czy jednak po prostu zabije.

* * *

 **Widzicie? Mówiłam, że tym razem rozdział tego opowiadania będzie szybciej niż po trzech miesiącach :v  
** **Patrzałam ostatnio na jego długość i miałam takie ''o jeeeeej... a ja chyba nawet w połowie nie jestem'' :'D**

 **A co do tej nowości do której mam wątpliwości, to przybliżając nieco temat...  
Klimat fantasy (mój ulubiony lel), pewne podobieństwo do How to be... , z domieszką innych rzeczy które kiedyś czytałam/oglądałam...  
I tak, dla odmiany Feliks i Toris nie będą próbowali się pozagryzać na starcie XD (będą próbowali nieco później, lul bad joke :v).**

 **Czy ktoś zastanawiał się kiedyś, co dokładnie dało mi bodziec do tego by zacząć pisać? (oprócz samej Hetalii rzecz jasna).  
Polecam na YT: Dark Hetalia - Axis vs Allies (pewnie sporo osób zna), dobre arty z dobrym podkładem muzycznym to dobre źródło motywacji. Od tego zaczęło się ''Dlaczego?'', które pociągnęło za sobą kolejne pomysły.  
Być może kiedyś o tym wspomniałam... ale hej! Mam na głowie cztery (być może za niedługo więcej) opowiadań! Mam prawo się trochę pogubić! :v  
To niech będzie, ze jeśli wspominałam, to teraz wspominam raz jeszcze tak w ramach przypomnienia.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Ludzie biolchemu łączmy się w imię poprawności taksonomicznej! XD**

 **Tylko czemu wciąż mnie oskarżają w stylu ''jak się nie wyśpię/ nie zdam/ nie uratuję wszechświata'' to będzie twoja wina, bo czytam twoje fiki...**

 **A rozdanie dyplomów było faaaajne, dostałam fajną piżamę i czapkę +10 do inteligencji, którą za drobną opłatą wzięłam ze sobą do domu. Okupiłam to nieziemskim bólem stóp (ludzi wymyślających ładne, ale zabójcze buty powinno się zamknąć), ale warto było XD**

 **A teraz zapraszam, do obiecanego rozdziału, który miał być wcześniej, ale się nie wyrobiłam przed wyjazdem.**

* * *

\- Jak to "pokiereszuje albo zabije"? Feliks, o czym ty… - Litwa starał się jednocześnie nadążyć za blondynem i po cichu wypytać go o to, co miał na myśli, mówiąc o Ludwigu.

\- Ciekawe o które nacje chodzi… Niby nie ma wielu kandydatów, no ale… - Polska wydawał się zupełnie go nie słuchać. Jego zdenerwowanie było aż nadto widoczne: trzęsące się dłonie, rozbiegany wzrok...

\- Feliks, proszę, powiedz mi, o co…

\- ...mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie Rosja. Nie mam z nim najlepszych relacji… nie mówiąc już o tym, że to by oznaczało, że Niemcy praktycznie wygrał wojnę.

\- Przestań unikać tematu i powiedz mi, o co chodzi!

\- Zaraz sam się o tym przekonasz – powiedział cicho Feliks. - A teraz odsuń się ode mnie, przestań się do mnie odzywać… Wiesz, o co chodzi.

Toris nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko go posłuchać. Byli już prawie na miejscu, a zdradzenie ich przykrywki z powodu jego zmartwień nie było dobrą opcją. Tak naprawdę całe to udawanie ostatnio zaczynało go męczyć. Przed zaprzestaniem tego powstrzymywało go tylko twierdzenie Polski i Czech, że sprawiłoby to więcej szkody niż pożytku.

\- Och, Toris. Miło cię widzieć!

Litwa obrócił głowę na dźwięk bardzo znajomego głosu. Poczuł ucisk w żołądku, kiedy zobaczył Łotwę i Estonię - teraz było już jasne, o jakie dwie nowe nacje chodziło. W sumie powinien był się tego spodziewać. Skoro jego tereny Niemcy zajęli z taką łatwością, pozostałe dwa państwa bałtyckie nie mogły sprawić większych problemów.

\- Hej, chłopaki… też chciałbym powiedzieć, że cieszę się na wasz widok, ale skoro tu trafiliście…

\- A co jest złego w tym, że tu trafiliśmy? - zapytał zdziwiony Eduard.

\- Niemcy uwolnił nas od pana Rosji – dodał Raivis.

\- Na waszym miejscu bym się tak nie cieszył.

\- A to ciekawe. Może powiesz mi dlaczego, _Litauen_?

Toris poczuł się, jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę kubeł zimnej wody. Musiał zanotować sobie w pamięci, żeby następnym razem, zanim zacznie mówić w mało przychylny sposób o kimś znacznie silniejszym od siebie, upewnić się, że tej osoby nie ma w pobliżu.

\- Bo Związek Radziecki jeszcze nie upadł – powiedział powoli, zerkając kątem oka na stojącego za nim Ludwiga. Przy okazji zauważył, że Feliks, zamiast jak wszyscy inni zająć swoje miejsce przy stole, oparł się o jedną ze ścian i wbił wzrok w podłogę. - Ivan jest groźnym przeciwnikiem, lepiej dmuchać na… zimne… - Modlił się, żeby Niemcy to kupił, blef i kłamstwo z reguły kiepsko mu wychodziły. Albo może to Feliks był taki dobry w rozgryzaniu go. Miał nadzieję, że to było to drugie.

\- "Jeszcze" to dobre określenie, ale ręczę ci, że długo to nie potrwa. Ta tępa, niewyszkolona masa, mianująca się Armią Czerwoną, nie ma szans w starciu z oddziałami Trzeciej Rzeszy. Nim ten rok się skończy, Moskwa upadnie, a noworoczne fajerwerki będziemy oglądać z Kremla.

 _Wolałbym nie, zimą w Moskwie jest piekielnie zimno_ , pomyślał Litwa. Kiwnął jednak głową, starając się wyglądać na zadowolonego. Osobiście preferowałby noworoczne fajerwerki oglądać z Góry Trzykrzyskiej w Wilnie… albo z wzgórza wawelskiego w Krakowie, w towarzystwie Feliksa, bez żadnej wojny, bez bólu i strachu o każdy kolejny dzień.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie zapraszam do stołu. Obiad jest już gotowy – powiedział Ludwig, odchodząc w stronę przeznaczonego dla niego miejsca.

Toris miał zamiar usiąść tam, gdzie zwykle, czyli pomiędzy Czechami a Holandią, ale brunetka pokręciła głową i skinęła w stronę Łotwy i Estonii. Załapał aluzję, ale nie do końca pojmował powód, dla którego Czeszka wolała, żeby usiadł ze swoimi braćmi. I zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego Polska wciąż stał oparty o ścianę, zamiast zająć swoje miejsce.

\- Czyli Polska też tu jest, co? Zastanawiałem się, co się z nim stało po zajęciu jego terenów – mruknął Eduard.

\- Nie wygląda za dobrze – stwierdził Raivis. W jego głosie zabrzmiało zmartwienie. Lubił Feliksa, a jak by nie patrzeć, on i Estonia też kiedyś byli częścią Rzeczpospolitej Obojga Narodów. Wspominał te czasy dosyć miło. - Dlaczego nie usiądzie razem z całą resztą?

\- Nie wiem. - Toris usilnie starał się nie patrzeć w stronę blondyna. Miał działać zgodnie z przykrywką, miał udawać, że Feliks nic go nie obchodzi, ignorować go…

\- Cóż, podejrzewam, że nadal nie masz ochoty z nim rozmawiać… Niby masz ku temu dobry powód, ale, z drugiej strony, nie miałem pojęcia, że potrafisz się wściekać aż tak długo.

\- Mieszkam z nim w jednym pokoju. - Litwa miał ochotę powiedzieć swoim braciom, że pogodził się z Polską, ale nie wiedział, czy może sobie na to pozwolić. Lepiej by się czuł, gdyby chociaż przed Eduardem i Raivisem nie musiał udawać, że się z Feliksem nienawidzą.

Wszystkie rozmowy umilkły, kiedy przyniesiono obiad. Z okazji powrotu Ludwiga posiłek był bardziej urozmaicony i obfitszy niż zwykle.

\- Jak sytuacja na froncie, Ludwig? Dotarły nas słuchy, że czynicie szybkie postępy – powiedział Austria, kiedy już wszyscy siedzący przy stole dostali swoje porcje.

\- Owszem, początkowo miałem pewne wątpliwości co do tego planu, a generałowie byli za tym, by najpierw dokończyć działania w Anglii… Ale okazało się, że Führer miał rację, wydając rozkaz ataku. Słynna Armia Czerwona to niewyszkolona hołota, którą wybija się łatwiej niż robactwo. Alianci nie mają szans na zdobycie przyczółka w Europie… ta wojna już długo nie potrwa.

\- A Stany?

\- Stany Zjednoczone nie planują włączenia się do wojny. Kiedy Związek Radziecki upadnie, nic nie będzie w stanie zagrozić naszej dominacji.

\- Faktycznie, zwycięstwo musi być bliskie, skoro tak szybko wróciłeś.

\- Wciąż jeszcze pozostało trochę do zrobienia. Wróciłem, żeby nabrać sił przed rozpoczęciem ostatnich działań, a za parę dni wracam na front.

Toris zerknął na Feliksa. Blondyn nadal nawet nie drgnął, ale z pewnością uważnie słuchał… i nie podobało mu się to, co słyszał. Poza tą krótką rozmową Austrii i Niemiec obiad upływał w ciszy. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać, choćby szeptem.

\- Rany… atmosfera jak na pogrzebie – mruknął Estonia, kiedy obiad wreszcie dobiegł końca.

\- Czy ja wiem… bywałem na weselszych stypach – stwierdził Litwa, podnosząc się z miejsca. Nie był pewny czy powinien zaczekać na Polskę tu, czy raczej w pokoju. Skoro miał udawać, że ma go gdzieś, udanie się do pokoju było raczej lepszą opcją.

\- Poczekaj chwilę, _Litauen…_ chodź no tutaj – powiedział Niemcy, nim brunet zdążył opuścić jadalnię. - Ty też chodź, _Polen_. Swoją drogą cieszę się, że nauczyłeś się w końcu, że zwierzęta nie powinny siedzieć przy stole.

Feliks nie wyglądał na poruszonego tym stwierdzeniem, za to Toris poczuł ukłucie gniewu… i zaniepokojenia, kiedy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Czech, Słowacji… i Austrii. Obaj podeszli do Ludwiga, przy czym Polska wyglądał, jakby szedł na ścięcie.

\- Słyszałem, że mieszkacie razem w jednym pokoju. Ciekawy wybór ze strony Fleischera, biorąc pod uwagę wasze wzajemne relacje.

\- A wy na co czekacie? Wracajcie do swoich obowiązków! - powiedział Roderich, widząc, że kilka innych nacji przystanęło, żeby śledzić rozwój wydarzeń.

\- Niech zostaną, Austrio… przecież wszyscy są tego ciekawi, prawda? - Niemcy uśmiechnął się zimno. - Jest nawet zakład kto, kogo i kiedy załatwi. Cóż, wolałbym, żeby w moim domu nie doszło do kolejnego konfliktu polsko-litewskiego, więc mam zamiar rozwiązać tę kwestię tu i teraz.

Ludwig ustawił ich naprzeciwko siebie. Toris nie miał pojęcia, co Niemcy chce uczynić, ale sądząc po tym, jak bardzo Feliks się spiął i jakiego wyrazu nabrały jego oczy, to nie mogło być nic przyjemnego.

\- Cała wasza długoletnia "przyjaźń"... - Ludwig wypowiedział ostatnie słowo z czystym obrzydzeniem - skończyła się w momencie, w którym państwo polskie bezprawnie zajęło Wilno, nie mylę się? To było… podłe, zgodzisz się ze mną, _Litauen_?

Litwa zacisnął zęby. Nie podobał mu się kierunek, w jakim to wszystko zmierzało. Najchętniej wciąż by milczał, ale wyglądało jednak na to, że Niemcy czekał na jego odpowiedź, nie miał więc innego wyboru jak odpowiedzieć:

\- Tak… to było podłe…

\- Wiesz, jakie mamy tu zasady, prawda? Żadnych bójek, w końcu nie chcemy, żeby ktoś przypadkiem zginął… Jednak… w tym wypadku mogę zgodzić się na małe nagięcie tej reguły. Jestem pewny, że mierzi cię fakt, że Polska znajduje się tuż obok ciebie, a ty nie możesz mu odpłacić za tą haniebną kradzież.

Toris poczuł, jak serce podjeżdża mu do gardła, a żołądek ucieka gdzieś w okolice pięt. Ludwig chyba nie zamierzał… zmusić jego i Feliksa do walki? Z pobladłej twarzy blondyna wyczytał, że jego myśli podążały w tym samym kierunku.

\- Wciąż musisz być wściekły za to, co ta podstępna szumowina zrobiła, czyż nie? Więc… w swej łaskawości, pozwolę ci wziąć odwet za tak obrzydliwą zdradę. Tuż obok ciebie stoi ten mały zdrajca. Proszę bardzo, wyładuj na nim swoją frustrację, uderz go, zasłużył sobie na to… i zaręczam, że nie spotka cię za to krzywda.

Niemcy odwrócił ich tak, żeby stanęli twarzą w twarz. Litwa miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Ludwig nie chciał, żeby walczyli z Polską w uczciwym pojedynku. Chciał, żeby wyżył się na nim, nie dając mu przy tym możliwości obrony.

\- No dalej… uderz go, niech sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość!

 _Gdzie tu jest sprawiedliwość_ , pomyślał Toris, przełykając powoli ślinę. On nie dostrzegał choćby krzty sprawiedliwości w ataku na kogoś, kto nie mógł się bronić. Zarzekał się, że nie podniesie na Feliksa ręki, a teraz…

\- Na co czekasz, _Litauen_? No dalej, wykorzystaj okazję.

Litwa spojrzał na Niemcy i otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć, że nie może tego zrobić, starając się przy tym znaleźć jakieś inne rozwiązanie. Może mógł jakoś wyjaśnić, dlaczego tego nie zrobi i jednocześnie nie zdradzić ich przykrywki… musiało być jakieś inne wyjście.

\- _Zrób to, Lietuva._

Toris spojrzał na Feliksa zdziwiony, kiedy ten odezwał się do niego po litewsku. Najbardziej zaskoczył go uśmieszek, który zagościł na twarzy blondyna i ton, z jakim powiedział te słowa. Jakby z niego szydził, prowokował.

\- _Zrób to, nie będę miał ci za złe… jeśli tego nie zrobisz, Ludwig wyżyje się na nas obu, będzie jeszcze gorzej, niż jest teraz._

Po chwili brunet zrozumiał, dlaczego Feliks stara się wyglądać jakby z niego drwił i dlaczego używa w tym celu litewskiego. Jego ojczysty język nie był popularny i poza nimi dwoma nikt nie miał większych szans zrozumieć, co Polska mówił, zwłaszcza, że robił to cicho. Ogólnie blondyn bardzo dobrze prowadził to przedstawienie, zawsze miał talent do gry aktorskiej. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, wyprowadził cios od dołu prosto w żuchwę Feliksa, starając się przy tym, żeby uderzenie wyglądało na mocne, ale by w rzeczywistości takie nie było.

Z trudem powstrzymał łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. To było chyba jeszcze gorsze niż to, co działo się w Ponarach. Wtedy nie był tak boleśnie świadomy tego, co robi. Wtedy nie strzelał do ukochanej osoby. Wtedy, w wizji której doświadczył, Feliks nie patrzył na niego tak jak teraz… spokojnie, miękko, ze zrozumieniem…

Jakby nie miał nic przeciwko, gdyby go przypadkiem zabił.

Ugryzł się w język. Musiał przestać o tym myśleć, musiał przestać się nad tym zastanawiać, jeśli miał dobrze odegrać swoją rolę. Musiał działać bez namysłu. Polska zachwiał się do tyłu, ale się nie przewrócił, potrząsnął głową i potarł szczękę z cichym sykiem.

\- Niezły cios – stwierdził Niemcy. - To może jeszcze raz, hmm?

\- _Dajesz, Lietuva, jeszcze trochę_ _i będzie po wszystkim…_

 _Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że przez pojęcie_ _"_ _po wszystkim_ _"_ _rozumiesz coś innego niż powrót do pokoju?_ , pomyślał Toris, z trudem powstrzymując się od tego, żeby nie zawyć z rozpaczy. Dlaczego to wszystko się działo, dlaczego od pewnego czasu w kółko zmuszany był do zadawania cierpienia osobie, którą chciał ocalić... Następny cios wymierzył w nos blondyna. Tym razem Feliks musiał przytrzymać się stołu, żeby nie upaść. Zakrył dłonią twarz, próbując jakoś powstrzymać krew buchającą mu z nosa.

\- Jest w tobie więcej ikry, niż się spodziewałem, no to do trzech razy sztuka!

 _\- Wal… akurat w tym jednym Niemcy ma rację, należy mi się… zraniłem cię zbyt wiele razy, żeby tak po prostu to zignorować…_

 _\- Przestań! Nie zrobiłeś nic, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć! To nie była twoja wina!_

Nie potrafił już dłużej usiedzieć cicho, jedyną pozytywną rzeczą był fakt, że tylko Polska go zrozumiał, dla całej reszty musiało to wyglądać jak zwykły wybuch gniewu o to, co zdarzyło się lata temu. Ostatni cios wymierzył w żołądek, tym razem Feliks osunął się na kolana, dysząc ciężko. Jedną ręką nadal powstrzymywał krwotok z nosa, drugą objął swój brzuch.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś usatysfakcjonowany, pewnie czekałeś na to całe lata. – Ludwig wyglądał na zadowolonego. Poklepał Torisa po ramieniu… po czym, w chwili gdy Feliks uniósł odrobinę głowę, uderzył blondyna pięścią w twarz, posyłając go na podłogę. - Po raz kolejny przypominam ci, _Polen…_ w tym domu używa się wyłącznie niemieckiego. Ty, _Litauen_ , masz szczęście, zostałeś sprowokowany, więc tym razem ci odpuszczę. - Potoczył spojrzeniem po pozostałych państwach, zatrzymując się przy Czechach i Słowacji. - Przednie widowisko, nie uważacie?

\- Taa… było bardzo… emocjonujące – mruknął Słowacja, patrząc gdzieś w bok. Czechy tylko skinęła lekko głową ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.

\- Możecie już wszyscy wracać do pracy… _Litauen_ , pozbieraj to ścierwo z podłogi i zanieś gdzie trzeba. Możesz zrobić sobie wolne, jeśli masz na to ochotę. _Kroatien_ , wyczyść posadzkę.

Litwa uklęknął obok Polski i podniósł go ostrożnie. Feliks nawet nie drgnął, kiedy poczuł jak brunet uniósł go w powietrze, ale wciąż był przytomny, świadczyły o tym ruchy jego oczu. Toris wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, nie patrząc na pozostałe nacje. Kiedy tylko znalazł się poza zasięgiem wzroku i słuchu, przyspieszył kroku. Szybko dotarli do sypialni, którą dzielili, dopiero wtedy brunet pozwolił swobodnie płynąć wstrzymywanym wcześniej łzom.

\- Mówiłem ci, że się przekonasz… - wymamrotał Feliks.

\- Co to w ogóle miało być… dlaczego… jak można być tak nieludzkim… - szepnął zdruzgotany Toris, ostrożnie układając blondyna na łóżku. Krwotok z nosa już ustąpił, teraz pozostało przyjrzeć się pozostałym obrażeniom i pozbyć się śladów krwi.

\- To norma, Liet… dziś nawet nie było tak źle, nie bijesz tak mocno jak Niemcy…

\- Przepraszam… tak bardzo cię przepraszam…

\- Nie masz za co, sprawdzał cię… gdybyś tego nie zrobił, ja oberwałbym mocniej, a ty ściągnąłbyś na siebie kłopoty.

Może i była to prawda, ale Litwa wcale nie czuł się przez to lepiej. Spojrzał na swoje ubranie oraz uwalane krwią dłonie. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł do siebie taki wstręt.

\- Ja… zaraz wrócę… idę po wodę, trzeba się pozbyć tej całej krwi…

\- Cóż, nigdzie się nie wybieram, więc nie musisz się bardzo śpieszyć… Chyba, że chcesz iść pogadać z Łotwą i Estonią.

\- Mogą poczekać, najpierw zajmę się tobą…

Brunet poszedł do łazienki, by po chwili wrócić z miską wody i małym ręcznikiem. Przyklęknął obok łóżka i zaczął ostrożnie usuwać krew z twarzy i munduru blondyna.

\- Feliks… mógłbym cię o coś zapytać?

\- Jasne, że możesz.

\- Dlaczego wtedy, tam w jadalni… patrzyłeś na mnie w taki sposób… jakbyś… - Toris urwał, niepewny jakich dokładnie słów użyć.

\- Och… chyba wiem do czego zmierzasz… cóż… - Feliks wziął głębszy wdech. - Przecież wiesz… oczy zawsze były moim słaby punktem, co nie? Fakt, jeszcze się nie poddałem… tak do końca... ale w tamtym momencie pomyślałem, że gdybym miał zginąć z twojej ręki… byłbym w stanie się z tym pogodzić.

\- Ale ja nie! Naprawdę myślisz, że byłbym w stanie to zrobić? Naprawdę myślisz, że byłbym w stanie… - Litwa nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania, nie chciał tego mówić, nie chciał o tym myśleć…

\- Nie wiem… musiałbyś najpierw odpowiedzieć sobie na kilka pytań – mruknął Polska. Przytrzymał chwilę dłoń bruneta, chcąc zaczerpnąć nieco więcej kojącego chłodu z mokrego ręcznika. - Czy byłbyś w stanie normalnie żyć dalej beze mnie? Czy gdybym cię poprosił… gdybym błagał cię o to, żebyś to zakończył… wybrałbyś swoje egoistyczne pragnienie żebym został przy tobie, czy spełniłbyś moją prośbę i dał mi ukojenie?

\- Proszę, przestań... – szepnął Toris przez łzy. - Nie zadawaj mi takich pytań, nie zmuszaj mnie żebym na nie odpowiadał.

\- Toris, jeśli ktoś lub coś zmusi cię do odpowiedzi na te pytania, to poważnie wątpię, żebym to miał być ja. Po prostu… bądź na to gotowy i nie zakładaj z góry, że czegoś nie zrobisz. - Polska nie zaprotestował, gdy Litwa puścił ręcznik i wtulił twarz w jego bok.

\- Proszę… Feliks… nie zostawiaj mnie samego! Nie poddawaj się… błagam… - zaszlochał brunet, zaciskając kurczowo palce na piersi blondyna.

\- Hej, przecież jeszcze nie umieram. Poza tym, że wciąż lekko dzwoni mi w uszach, jestem głodny, a moja twarz przypomina pewnie kawał tłuczonego mięsa, jest w miarę stabilnie. Przynajmniej tym razem Niemcy nie wybił mi zębów…

\- Musimy stąd uciec… wyrwać się z tego piekła… - Może nie przebywał tu tak długo jak Polska, może to nie z niego Niemcy robił miazgę, może to nie on był głównym kozłem ofiarnym w tym domu… Ale miejsce, w którym musiał patrzeć na te wszystkie męczarnie, którym poddawany był jego ukochany, Litwa z pewnością mógł nazwać piekłem.

\- Stąd nie ma ucieczki, Liet. W oknach są kraty, tylne i frontowe drzwi są pilnowane, a nade mną ciąży wyrok śmierci, jeśli tylko przestąpię próg tego domu. Zresztą… nawet gdyby się dało, to boję się o to, co może spotkać moje rodzeństwo w razie gdybym uciekł.

\- Jestem pewny że i Czechy, i Słowacja woleliby, żebyś się stąd wydostał, nawet gdyby mieli ponieść za to karę. Stąd musi być jakieś inne wyjście!

\- Może i jest… ale spójrz na mnie. Myślisz, że jestem w stanie ruszyć się gdzieś dalej?

\- Nieważne. Znajdę jakiś sposób i wyciągnę cię stąd, choćbym musiał cię targać na plecach przez pół Europy. - Wcześniej Toris łudził się, że uda mu się jakoś podreperować zdrowie Feliksa nawet w tych warunkach. Teraz był pewny, że jeśli chciał mu pomóc, musieli się stąd najpierw wydostać, bo Polska zbyt szybko tracił siły, żeby jego wysiłki miały przynieść jakiś większy efekt.

\- To interesująca propozycja, Liet, takim środkiem transportu jeszcze nie podróżowałem tak daleko. - Feliks westchnął cicho, z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Aż się nie mogę doczekać, ale póki co… - zawahał się chwilę zanim zdecydował się mówić dalej - mógłbyś… położyć się obok? - zapytał nieśmiało. - Przy tobie czuję się… bezpiecznie… jestem w stanie zdrzemnąć się chociaż trochę…

\- Oczywiście, poczekaj tylko chwilę. - Litwa zmył resztki krwi ze swoich dłoni i zdjął górę munduru, po czym ułożył się obok blondyna. - Śpij, Feliks, tak długo jak będziesz w stanie.

\- Dzięki, Liet… jesteś najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało, wiesz? - mruknął Polska, wtulając się delikatnie w bok swego towarzysza i zamykając oczy. - Że też zmarnowałem tyle czasu, usiłując przekonać samego siebie, że nie jesteś mi potrzebny… że wcale nie jesteś dla mnie aż tak ważny...

\- Ty też jesteś najlepszym, co mnie spotkało, nawet jeśli nie zawsze było idealnie… tylko mi tu nie wyjeżdżaj z masochizmem. - Litwa usłyszał jeszcze, jak rozbawiony blondyn cicho parsknął, nim zapadł w płytki sen. Po jakimś kwadransie brunet pozwolił sobie spojrzeć na drzemiącego Feliksa, na którego policzku i szczęce zakwitły już purpurowe sińce.

\- Ja zmarnowałem dziewiętnaście lat myśląc, że moja stolica jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż ty. Wilno jest ważne dla Litwy, dla Torisa ważniejszy jest Feliks – szepnął, przeczesując delikatnie palcami włosy blondyna. Musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby wydostać Feliksa z tego przeklętego miejsca. W końcu to taki był jego pierwotny zamysł, plan, który opracowywał jeszcze będąc w Wilnie: znaleźć Feliksa i zabrać go w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Pierwszą połowę miał już za sobą, teraz pozostało mu wymyślić, jak zrealizować tą drugą i to jak najszybciej. Był świadom tego, że czas nieubłaganie mu się kończy.

* * *

 **Done! :D**

 **Ludzie, posiadanie bety to fajna sprawa, ale kiedy dowiedziałam się, co przechodzą te wszystkie rozdziały, zanim trafią na stronkę, to zaniemogłam z wrażenia. Tak więc jeśli kiedyś nowe rozdziały przestaną się pojawiać, a ja nie poinformuję dlaczego tak się dzieje, to dlatego, że umarłam ze śmiechu *macha w kierunku tych, które będą za to odpowiedzialne*.**

 **Ej! W sumie... jak przeze mnie nie pozdajecie egzaminów, to będę mieć pewność, że mondrzejsi ode mnie nie będziecie!**

 **Możecie bez wyrzutów sumienia oblewać, nie będę zła** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Szykuje się też mała renowacja starszych rozdziałów, takie ''Pimp my fanfik", co by mniej ludzi na start od nich odstraszać.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Niespodzianka, drugi pod rząd rozdział "Dlaczego?"!**

 **Kiedyś może uda mi się to skończyć, to dobry pierwszy krok w tym kierunku :P**

 **Ostatnio zyskałam kilka wątpliwości (poza tymi dotyczącymi sensu istnienia). Pierwszy temat: poprawiania rozdziałów z ery przedbetowej. Korci mnie żeby owe rozdziały poddać edytorskiej inkwizycji, ale pojawiły się głosy, żeby je zostawić jak są (co by można podziwiać wszelkie upośledzenia, które zawierają). Drugi temat: nowy fik. Zapytałam was czy macie ochotę na kolejny fik AU (wspominałam, że fantasy) mego autorstwa i wyszło, że "Pisz nie pierdol". Problem mam taki, że w pewnym aspekcie jest on podobny do "How to be mercenary?" i zastanawia mnie, czy ma sens wrzucanie go, ale o tym lepiej wy zadecydujcie.**

 **Nie mam w sumie wiele więcej do powiedzenia w tym miejscu (to chyba niedobrze), więc zapraszam do czytania.**

* * *

\- Zaczynam rozumieć o co ci chodziło, kiedy mówiłeś, że nie powinniśmy się cieszyć z pobytu tutaj - mruknął Eduard.

\- Dopiero teraz? - zapytał ponuro Toris.

Zostali wysłani do piwnic, gdzie mieli przeprowadzić inwentaryzację zgromadzonych tam zapasów, uporządkować je i w miarę możliwości zrobić miejsce na następne dostawy. Niemcy wolał dmuchać na zimne, więc gromadził zapasy, póki były jeszcze łatwo dostępne.

\- No… właściwie to bardziej w momencie, w którym Niemcy kazał ci pobić Polskę. Od tamtej pory rozumiem to coraz lepiej, chociaż wolałbym żyć w błogiej niewiedzy.

Litwa wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za przesuwanie kolejnych skrzyń z jedzeniem. Nie chciał do tego wracać. Wciąż czuł się paskudnie po tamtym dniu, nawet jeśli upłynęło już trochę czasu, a Feliks nie miał mu tego za złe.

\- Zastanawia mnie tylko, dlaczego Ludwig aż tak się uwziął na Feliksa. - Estonia spojrzał ukradkiem na bruneta. Wydarzenia, które miały miejsce tych parę dni wcześniej w jadalni, wciąż były dość gorącym tematem. Jednak podczas gdy zdecydowana większość domowników zastanawiała się, czy dojdzie do kolejnego takiego „widowiska", on i Łotwa myśleli raczej nad tym, dlaczego Litwa się powstrzymywał… znali go wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że Polska skończyłby o wiele gorzej, gdyby naprawdę chciał zrobić mu krzywdę.

\- A bo ja wiem? To raczej nie mój interes…

Eduard westchnął cicho i wrócił do zapisywania w notatniku stanu magazynów. Ciężko było się czegoś dowiedzieć, kiedy Toris unikał jakichkolwiek tematów związanych z Feliksem jak ognia. Nie wiedział tylko, czy było to spowodowane niechęcią do blondyna, czy raczej czymś zgoła innym.

\- A tak w ogóle, to jak ci się z nim mieszka w jednym pokoju? - zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Myślę, że normalnie? - Litwa nie przejawiał zbytniego zainteresowania tematem. - Co mogę powiedzieć... skoro codziennie jest coś do roboty, to nie spędzamy zbyt dużo czasu razem. Dlaczego tak cię to interesuje?

\- Na przykład dlatego, że byliście naprawdę blisko przez długi czas. Zastanawia mnie, czy nadal jesteś na niego wściekły za zagarnięcie twojej stolicy i terenów przyległych. - Estonia zamilkł na chwilę, skupiając się na dokładnym zapisaniu informacji. - Chociaż tak po prawdzie bardziej zastanawia mnie, czy byłeś… lub nadal jesteś... bardziej zły o utratę Wilna, czy może raczej o to, że właśnie Feliks to zrobił? To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy straciłeś kontrolę nad swoim terytorium, ale chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy aż tak cię to zbulwersowało.

Toris zamarł z rękami opartymi na kolejnej skrzyni. Nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył na to z tej perspektywy. Zazwyczaj, kiedy wracał myślami do tamtych wydarzeń, skupiał się raczej na tym palącym uczuciu gniewu, zamiast na jego przyczynie. Zamiast na tym, że ktoś nie mógł uszanować niezależności jego kraju, tym że osoba, która miała nigdy go nie zdradzić, zrobiła to już drugi raz…

\- Moglibyśmy się skupić na skończeniu roboty? A jeśli już koniecznie chcesz rozmawiać w trakcie, to zmień chociaż temat.

\- No dobra, już dobra… faktycznie, siedzenie w zatęchłej piwnicy przez cały dzień nie wydaje mi się szczególnie kuszące.

Litwa skinął głową, wracając do przerwanej pracy. Chciał już wyjść z tego podziemia. Było zimno, ciasno, wszędzie pełno kurzu i prawie zupełnie ciemno… ale to nie był główny powód, dla którego pragnął mieć tę inwentaryzację za sobą. Następną robotę miał wykonać razem z Polską, bo Austria kazał im się zająć przeglądem żarówek i wymianą tych przepalonych w chyba całym domu. Ze względu na wielkość posiadłości nie była to najprzyjemniejsza perspektywa, ale była to pierwsza od dłuższego czasu robota, którą miał zająć się wspólnie z Feliksem. Do spisania zostało jeszcze tylko parę skrzyń i kartonów, kiedy przy przesuwaniu kolejnej partii pudeł jeden z pojemników o coś zahaczył.

\- Co to jest? - Estonia uniósł brew, starając się dojrzeć przeszkodę w mroku.

\- Nie wiem… - Toris przyklęknął, żeby zbadać sprawę. Jego palce zacisnęły się na czymś zimnym i podłużnym, chyba jakimś pręcie. - To chyba jakaś krata – stwierdził po nieco dokładniejszych oględzinach. Prętów było więcej, a poniżej znajdowała się jakaś pusta przestrzeń. - Szkoda, że nie dali nam latarki, jestem ciekaw co tam jest…

\- Latarki, świeczki, słoika ze świetlikami… czegokolwiek, co dawałoby więcej światła niż ta dogorywająca żarówka – mruknął Eduard. - Ja myślę, że to może być jakieś zejście do kanału burzowego lub czegoś w tym rodzaju… albo po prostu kolejna piwnica.

\- Jest przyśrubowane… chyba nie zabezpieczaliby kolejnej zwykłej piwnicy w taki sposób – mruknął Litwa, przesuwając palcami po śrubach mocujących kratę. - Umierająca żarówka, hmm? No to mam pierwszą kandydatkę do wymiany.

\- Do wymiany?

\- Całą resztę dzisiejszego dnia spędzę wraz z Feliksem na sprawdzaniu każdej jednej żarówki w tym domu i wymianie tych przepalonych.

\- Ach, czyli nie jesteś już na niego zły, skoro używasz jego imienia. - Estonia niezbyt przejął się spojrzeniem, które po tym stwierdzeniu posłał mu Litwa. - Przynajmniej tyle. O wiele przyjemniej się z tobą przebywa, jeśli nie warczysz na każdego, kto wspomni go chociażby przez przypadek… albo powie słowo brzmiące podobnie do „Polska" albo „Feliks".

\- Teraz przesadziłeś…

\- Gdybyś miał szansę spojrzeć na siebie sprzed kilkunastu lat, to byś wiedział, że nie przesadzam.

\- Zostało nam parę skrzynek, możemy to w końcu skończyć?

\- Śpieszno ci do Feliksa, rozumiem. Spokojnie, już prawie wszystko mam.

\- Czy Węgry umarła i jej duch przejął twoje ciało, czy po prostu dołączyłeś do jej koła zainteresowań?

\- Ani jedno, ani drugie, po prostu siła własnej dedukcji. To zrozumiałe, że się o niego martwisz, zawsze to robiłeś.

\- Martwienie się nic tu nie da, muszę mu pomóc, a żeby to zrobić, wcześniej muszę go jakoś stąd wyciągnąć. - Skoro Eduard i tak go przejrzał, to nie było sensu dłużej udawać.

\- To wyjaśnia, dlaczego tak cię ciekawi co jest za tą kratą. Gdyby to faktycznie był kanał burzowy, to byłoby to chyba jedyne w miarę bezpieczne wyjście. - Estonia, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zabrał się za zapisywanie zawartości ostatnich pojemników.

\- Jest tylko parę problemów… Nie ma pewności, co tam właściwie się znajduje, ponadto nie mam narzędzi do odkręcenia śrub, a pożyczenie ich od Austrii lub Niemiec raczej nie jest dobrym pomysłem. - Mimo tych przeszkód Toris poczuł ukłucie ekscytacji. Być może znalazł drogę, którą mógł się stąd wydostać razem z Feliksem. Może chociaż jeden punkt planu mógłby się powieść bez żadnej tragedii po drodze, w końcu zdobycie odpowiedniego klucza nie mogło być trudniejsze niż dostanie się tutaj.

\- Skończone, przesuń te ostatnie pudła i możemy wracać na powierzchnię. - Estonia zamknął notatnik i poprawił okulary. - Sugerowałbym ci zasłonięcie twojego cennego znaleziska, żeby przypadkiem ktoś jeszcze się nim nie zainteresował.

* * *

\- Powinienem zaczekać jeszcze chwilę, czy już zabrać się do roboty? - zapytał Feliks, wpatrując się w trzymaną przez siebie żarówkę. Dostał ich całe pudło i miał nadzieję, że wystarczy. Nie miał ochoty prosić Austrii o dodatkowe, gdyby jednak zabrakło. Jak zwykle podczas wizyty Ludwiga, Roderich był jeszcze większym bólem w rzyci niż normalnie. - Zupełnie jakby chciał oznajmić „Hej! Popatrz, jakim jestem zajebistym gospodarzem, nie ma się do czego przyczepić!"… Trochę jakby chciał coś ukryć, czy coś…

\- No doooobra… chyba nie jest dobrze, skoro rozmawiasz z żarówką.

\- Szukałem oświecenia – stwierdził Polska, chowając żarówkę do opakowania i wrzucając je z powrotem do pudła. - Ponadto żarówka wcale nie jest złym towarzystwem, kiedy czekasz aż twój partner raczy się w końcu zjawić, żebyście mogli zacząć robotę.

\- Partner? - zapytał Toris z zaciekawieniem. Odkąd tylko się tu znalazł, Feliks zwracał się do niego albo ksywką, albo po imieniu. To była dla niego miła odmiana.

\- No tak, dostaliśmy razem zadanie do wykonania... A podobno to ja zwracam uwagę na te elementy wypowiedzi, które są najmniej istotne.

\- Dla mnie to bardzo istotne.

\- Zdążyłem się domyślić. Ale zanim pogrążymy się w emocjonującej rozmowie o uczuciach, lepiej weźmy się w końcu za te żarówki. Najlepiej jeszcze zanim Austria albo Niemcy wsadzą nam je tam, gdzie słońce normalnie nie dociera. - Feliks podniósł pudło z żarówkami i spojrzał pytająco na Torisa. - Wolisz zacząć od góry czy od dołu?

\- Od góry, chcę zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy od zbyt wysokiej temperatury i przytulnej atmosfery panującej w podziemiach – zadecydował Toris. Nie chciał też, żeby ktoś nabrał podejrzeń, że tyle czasu kręci się po piwnicach. Niby miał na to wymówkę, ale wolał być naprawdę ostrożny. Nie chciał przez przypadek zaprzepaścić prawdopodobnie jedynej szansy na ucieczkę z tego miejsca.

\- Niegłupi pomysł, mniejsza szansa, że nadzieję się na Ludwiga. Och, to nie tak, że jak mnie spotka, to z automatu dostaję od niego łomot – sprostował szybko Polska, widząc minę bruneta. - Wiesz, nawet jeśli Niemcy powiedział, że wrócił żeby odpocząć, to i tak większość czasu spędza na pracy… zupełnie jak inna osoba, którą znam. - Na widok ponurego spojrzenia swojego towarzysza zagryzł wargi, żeby powstrzymać uśmiech cisnący się mu na usta. - Po prostu wolę zachować ostrożność. Może to nie w moim stylu, ale kilka pierwszych miesięcy tutaj nauczyło mnie, że Ludwiga drażni moje poczucie humoru. Podobnie jak otwarte wyrażanie niezadowolenia z konieczności przebywania tutaj i dostosowywania się do jego zasad.

\- Ale to nadal nie jest wyjaśnienie dla tego, jak cię traktuje. Co mu niby zrobiłeś, że tak się na ciebie uwziął?

\- A cholera go wie, chociaż osobiście zwaliłbym to na jego szefa. Gość może z powodzeniem konkurować z przywódcą Związku Radzieckiego. Obaj są zdrowo jebnięci, a ja mam tego pecha, że mój kraj leży akurat pomiędzy dwoma psycholami. - Feliks ruszył w stronę najodleglejszego zakątka posiadłości.

\- Ludwig, jak by nie patrzeć, jest dość młody… - mruknął Toris, ruszając za nim.

\- A nawet znacznie starsze państwa mogą z łatwością ulec wpływowi swoich przywódców lub obywateli – dokończył za niego Polska, obrzucając go przelotnym spojrzeniem. - Od czego by tu zacząć…

\- Może od biblioteki? - zasugerował Litwa. Ciekawiło go, czy znalazłyby się tam jakieś ciekawe książki, chociaż podejrzewał, że raczej nie znajdzie pozycji w języku który dobrze zna. Z niemieckim jeszcze nie do końca sobie radził.

Feliks poczuł się jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę kubeł lodowatej wody. Unikał biblioteki od czasu ostatniego spotkania z Ivanem. Może nie miało to większego sensu, ale sama myśl o tym miejscu przyprawiała go o mdłości.

\- Halo? Litwa do Polski, wszystko w porządku?

Blondyn podskoczył w miejscu, wystraszony, o mały włos nie upuszczając pudła z żarówkami, kiedy poczuł dotyk Torisa na ramieniu. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że stanął jak wryty na środku korytarza. Minę zapewne też miał nietęgą.

\- Jeśli powiem, że wszystko dobrze, to pewnie i tak mi nie uwierzysz, co? - odparł z nerwowym uśmiechem.

\- Zgadłeś. Co cię aż tak przeraża w bibliotece?

\- Te wszystkie książki napisane w języku niemieckim…

\- Feliks, to nie jest dobra pora na żarty.

\- Po prostu… mam złe wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem…

Miał nawet pamiątkę po tamtych wydarzeniach, nie miał jednak ochoty pokazywać brunetowi blizny nad prawym biodrem. Ten widok pewnie by mu się nie spodobał, podobnie zresztą jak wszystkie pozostałe szramy, których jeszcze nie widział.

\- No dobra, to zaczniemy gdzie indziej, nie ma problemu. Jeśli będzie trzeba, sam obskoczę bibliotekę.

\- Nie, dam radę… muszę tylko… muszę wziąć się w garść. - Polska wziął głęboki wdech i ruszył przed siebie. - Nie mogę przecież unikać każdego miejsca, z którym wiąże się jakieś przykre wspomnienie, bo inaczej chyba musiałbym się wyprowadzić na Antarktydę.

Litwa kiwnął głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Feliks chyba odzyskał nieco pewności siebie, a ostatnio zaczął przejawiać nieco większy optymizm, co znacznie ułatwiało i uprzyjemniało przebywanie z nim.

\- Nie szczerz się tak, Toris, jeszcze nie słyszałeś najlepszych wieści odnośnie naszego zadania.

\- Mam się bardzo bać?

\- Cóóóóż, to zależy… pamiętasz jak kiedyś myliśmy okna w salonie?

\- No pamiętam i dalej nie wiem o co… czekaj… o kurwa... błagam, nie…

\- Szybko kojarzysz fakty. Wiesz, osobiście twierdzę, że to subtelna próba pozbycia się nas obu.

* * *

\- Litwo! Ojczyzno moja…!

\- Feliks, myślę, że to nie najlepsza pora na recytowanie Inwokacji…

\- … Trzymaj tę kurewską drabinę, to może się dziś nie zabiję!

\- Och… chyba że tak… - mruknął Litwa. Chwycił drabinę mocniej, starając się ze wszystkich sił zapewnić nieco więcej stabilności balansującemu na jej szczycie Polsce. Znów byli w salonie, razem z dobrze już sobie znaną felerną drabiną, i próbowali wymienić żarówki w żyrandolu, nie tracąc przy tym życia. Salon to ostatnie, co ich czekało przed zejściem do piwnicy. Pomimo wcześniejszej deklaracji Feliksa, sporo czasu upłynęło im na sprawdzaniu biblioteki, a koniec końców i tak większość pracy w tamtym miejscu musiał wykonać Toris. Litwa zastanawiał się, co tam się stało, że przez sporą część spędzonego tam czasu Polska wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować albo zemdleć, a pierwsze pięć minut spędził z ręką na klamce drzwi wejściowych z wyraźną ochotą na jak najszybszą ucieczkę. Postanowił jednak na razie o to nie pytać i dać blondynowi czas na uspokojenie się.

\- Ale dostrzegam jasne strony tej sytuacji – stwierdził po chwili Feliks. Stanął na palcach, modląc się, żeby nie stracić równowagi, i zaczął wykręcać jedną z żarówek, żeby sprawdzić czy jest spalona. Niby już wcześniej to sprawdzali zapalając światło, ale wolał się upewnić, że wymienia właściwą. - Jest szansa, że wyrobimy się przed kolacją. Nikt nas nie obserwuje, bo od paru godzin się nie pobiliśmy i jesteśmy nudni. A to ostatnie pomieszczenie, które wymaga użycia drabiny.

\- Ponadto masz w kieszeniach kilka nowiutkich żarówek, jaśniej już chyba nie będzie.

\- Będzie, jak mnie prąd popieści, z tymi żarówkami to się będę świecił jaśniej niż słońce...

\- Może lepiej nie przesadzajmy z tą jasnością.

\- A potem zazdrosny Litwa zabije prąd i ludzkość znów pogrąży się w mrokach średniowiecza.

\- Jesteś pewny, że już cię nie strzeliło? Co to niby za pomysł? Dlaczego miałbym być zazdrosny o prąd?

\- Bo mnie popieści, a ty nie. A skoro tobie zaczyna odwalać, jak tylko ktoś się na mnie patrzy w jakiś podejrzany sposób, to prąd nie ma szans.

W starciu z taką logiką Toris zaliczył gwałtowny opad szczęki i zaniemówił z wrażenia. Z kolei Feliks usilnie starał się nie spojrzeć w dół. Był pewny, że gdyby zobaczył minę bruneta, nie dałby rady powstrzymać śmiechu, a że wciąż stał na drabinie, nie skończyłoby się to dla niego dobrze.

\- Tylko przypadkiem nie puść drabiny – wykrztusił Polska, wkręcając żarówkę z powrotem, gdy okazało się, że jest dobra.

\- Nie jestem aż tak zazdrosny! Poza tym prądu nie da się zabić i… Czemu ja w ogóle się nad tym zastanawiam?! To nie ma najmniejszego sensu!

To już było dla Feliksa za dużo. Zaczął chichotać, przytrzymując się jednego z ramion żyrandolu dla lepszej równowagi.

\- Ciebie to śmieszy, tak?! Widzę, że samopoczucie ci dziś dopisuje, skoro trzymają się ciebie takie durnowate żarty!

\- N-no… n-no ale Liet… - wysapał Polska, starając się jakoś opanować. Marnie mu to szło. - Łyknąłeś to jak małe dziecko! I… i j-jeszcze to oburzenie! T-trzymaj tę d-drabinę! - powiedział z zaniepokojeniem, czując, jak rzeczona drabina zachwiała się niebezpiecznie. Mimo to nie przestał chichotać. Wręcz przeciwnie - kiedy przez przypadek zobaczył minę Litwy, śmiech przybrał na sile.

\- Zejdź tylko na ziemię, to przestaniesz mieć powody do śmiechu, ty mały, złośliwy…

\- Ej! Ale wzrostu proszę w to nie mieszać! O-oł… mam wrażenie, że drabina zaraz dokona żywota…

\- Nie ona jedna…

\- Ale tym razem mówię powa… - Zanim Feliks zdążył dokończyć zdanie, rozległ się głośny trzask i grunt dosłownie uciekł mu spod nóg. Toris cudem uniknął szczątków drabiny, odskakując na bezpieczną odległość. A przynajmniej ich większości, bo jednym ze szczebli oberwał centralnie w twarz, co zaowocowało „lekkim" ogłuszeniem.

\- I tak oto zginęła mordercza drabina… - wymamrotał Litwa, rozcierając obolałą facjatę i mrugając zawzięcie, żeby pozbyć się gwiazdozbioru, który rozkwitł mu przed oczyma.

\- Świeć panie nad jej duszą… hmm… teraz zaczyna docierać do mnie, że tu jest w sumie dość wysoko… - Zdziwiony brunet spojrzał w górę, w sumie nie przypominał sobie, żeby blondyn poleciał razem z drabiną…

\- Sytuacja zrobiła się nieco niezręczna – stwierdził Polska, w najlepsze dyndając sobie na żyrandolu.

\- To… chyba lepsze niż gdybyś zleciał razem z drabiną. Czekaj chwilę, zaraz cię stamtąd ściągnę, tylko przypadkiem się nie puszczaj…

\- No chyba byś mnie zabił, gdybym zaczął… Wystarczy, że już się zdążyłem powiesić.

\- Gdyby nie to, że martwię się o twoje zdrowie, zasadziłbym ci takiego kopa za te żarty, że nie usiadłbyś przez tydzień.

\- Jaaaasne, zawsze tak mówiłeś, a koniec końców udobruchać cię wcale nie było tak trudno.

\- Chyba nie ma sensu szukać teraz nowej drabiny… wychodzi na to, że będę musiał cię po prostu złapać.

\- Zanim byś skołował nową to albo odpadłyby mi ręce, albo żyrandol poszedłby w ślady drabiny… no to powiedz, kiedy będę mógł... hmm… zeskoczyć.

Toris uważnie przeanalizował, gdzie powinien się ustawić, żeby bez problemu złapać Feliksa, nie mogąc się nadziwić absurdowi tej sytuacji. Trwała chyba jedna z najokrutniejszych wojen, w jakiej mieli okazję wziąć udział, byli jeńcami wojennymi w posiadłości wroga, on o mało nie został znokautowany przez drabinę, a jego ukochany wisiał sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic na żyrandolu. Chyba najstraszniejszą rzeczą było to, że wcale nie był tym aż tak zdziwiony jak powinien… to chyba był rezultat spędzenia kilku stuleci u boku Polski. Zanim zdążył poinformować Feliksa, że już może skakać, ten praktycznie spadł mu na głowę, nie mogąc już dłużej się utrzymać. Jakoś udało mu się go chwycić, ale poleciał przy tym na plecy, skulił się żeby jakoś zamortyzować ich upadek, ale i tak zaparło mu dech w piersiach, a blizny na odpowiedziały tępym bólem.

\- Przepraszam Liet… puściłem się… - wymamrotał Feliks po dłuższej chwili milczenia, wtulony w pierś bruneta.

\- Cóż… przynajmniej poleciałeś na właściwą osobę. - Toris parsknął cichym śmiechem, leżąc z zamkniętymi oczyma, to było tak niedorzeczne… - Okoliczności są mniej niż nieodpowiednie, ale nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio tak dobrze się bawiłem…

\- Ja też… nawet nie wiedziałem, że potrafię jeszcze śmiać się w ten sposób.

\- Skoro wciąż potrafisz żartować w taki sposób, to mnie to nie dziwi. Nic ci nie jest?

\- Potłukły mi się żarówki…

\- Pytałem o ciebie, nie o żarówki, ale to chyba znaczy, że wszystko w porządku.

\- Nie do końca… podejrzewam, że za ich zniszczenie i zakończenie żywotu drabiny zdrowo nam się oberwie.

\- Dobrze, że żyrandol się nie zerwał.

\- Wiesz, miło się tak leży, ale chyba powinniśmy już… - tym razem wypowiedź Polski została przerwana przez okrzyk bólu. Litwa najpierw poczuł, jak przytłaczający go ciężar znika, a potem jak ktoś kopniakiem przewraca go na brzuch i wykręca mu rękę do tyłu. Dopiero po chwili odważył się otworzyć oczy i natychmiast pożałował, że to zrobił.

\- Wesoło wam, co? - wysyczał Ludwig. Jedną ręką trzymał wykręcone ramię Torisa, a drugą przyciskał Feliksa do ziemi za gardło. - Wiedziałem, że cała ta historia o tym, jak to się nawzajem nie znosicie, to bujda.

Ani Torisa, ani Feliksa nie zdziwiło, że ktoś w końcu przyszedł do salonu. Narobili takiego huku, że z powodzeniem obudziliby całą armię umarłych. Ale, że ze wszystkich możliwych opcji, to musiał być akurat Niemcy...

\- O czym ty mó… - Litwa jęknął boleśnie, gdy Niemcy mocniej wykręcił mu rękę.

\- Zamilcz, _Untermensch!_ \- Podejrzewał to już od Ponar, widząc reakcję bruneta na to co zrobił, a upewnił się podczas tamtego obiadu. Teraz już w pełni wiedział, jaka relacja łączy tę dwójkę. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że to przedstawienie sprzed kilku dni mnie przekona, że nie widziałem twojego wahania? Myślałeś, że nie mam pojęcia, jak wygląda uderzenie kogoś z całej siły? Jeden twój cios powinien był posłać twojego „przyjaciela" na ziemię.

\- Ludwig, puść go… - wysapał brunet, patrząc z rosnącym lękiem jak Polska walczy o każdy następny oddech.

\- Nie waż się do mnie mówić po imieniu, śmieciu… Obaj jesteście siebie warci, obaj jesteście pieprzonymi zboczeńcami, niedobrze mi się robi na wasz widok! Takich jak wy powinno się wyrżnąć bez litości już wieki temu! - Po tych słowach Feliks wydał z siebie dźwięk, przypominający charkotliwy śmiech. Niemcy spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią. - Co cię tak bawi? - zapytał rozluźniając odrobinę uścisk na gardle blondyna.

\- Och, nic takiego… - wycharczał Polska. - Chciałbym tylko zobaczyć, jak mówisz to samo Włochom. Ciekawe, jak Feliciano by zareagował…

Litwa poczuł jakby do żołądka opadła mu bryła lodu, to było ostatnie, co Feliks powinien był teraz powiedzieć. Wściekły grymas na twarzy Ludwiga tylko to potwierdzał.

\- Ty pieprzony, bezczelny skurwysynu, bękarcie Traktatu Wersalskiego! - zawarczał Niemcy, ponownie zaciskając palce na gardle swej ofiary. - Znów zebrało ci się na podskakiwanie do silniejszych od siebie?! Chyba powinienem po raz kolejny osobiście zająć się uczeniem cię dyscypliny, bo Austria chyba nie daje sobie z tym rady. A może lepiej będzie skontaktować się z Fleischerem? Wygląda na to, że dawno nie był u ciebie z wizytą.

\- Żeby niesamowity ja musiał się zakradać, żeby porozmawiać z własnym bratem! Ludwig, gdzie cię posiało?!

Zaskoczony Niemcy uniósł głowę, słysząc głos Prus. Przecież nie powinno go tu być! Osobiście nakazał strażnikom nie wpuszczać Gilberta na teren posiadłości.

\- Aaaa, tutaj jesteś! - Prusy energicznym krokiem wszedł do salonu. - Twój wielki brat wpadł z wizytą, żeby wyciągnąć cię do baru, gdzie będziesz mógł się trochę odpocząć od pracy i przy okazji wyjaśnisz mi, dlaczego nie chcą mnie tu wpuszczać. - Dopiero po chwili Gilbert zauważył, że coś tu jest nie tak. - Co tu się…

\- Gilbert, dlaczego nie potrafisz zastosować się do ani jednej mojej prośby? - Ludwig starał się zachować spokój. Nie puścił ani Torisa, ani Feliksa, ale odrobinę zmniejszył siłę z jaką ich trzymał. - Wystarczyło przesłać mi wiadomość przez jednego ze strażników.

\- Tylko że taki system mnie irytuje. - Prusy obrzucił spojrzeniem Polskę i Litwę. - To dlatego nie pozwalasz mi tu przychodzić? Co ci dwaj zrobili, że wycierasz nimi podłogę?

\- Dlaczego miałoby cię to obchodzić? Z tego co kojarzę, nie pałasz do nich miłością i sam chętnie byś to zrobił.

\- Tak bez powodu? W trakcie inwazji to rozumiem, ale ci dwaj już zostali pokonani. Po co pastwić się nad kimś, kto już nie ma szans? Nie ma w tym krzty zabawy.

Chyba nie tylko Litwa był zdziwiony słowami Prus. Niemcy powoli wstał i podszedł do brata, puszczając jego i Polskę. Feliks przetoczył się na brzuch, kaszląc i krztusząc się, żeby złapać oddech. Toris podpełzł do niego, chcąc się upewnić, że nic poważnego mu się nie stało, nasłuchując przy tym, co wyniknie ze spotkania braci.

\- Wytłumacz mi to – zażądał Ludwig, stając przed Gilbertem. - Wiesz, jakie mamy rozkazy, a los tych dwóch nie powinien cię obchodzić, zwłaszcza, że to oni upokorzyli cię kilkaset lat temu.

\- Wiem, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego. - Gilbert wzruszył ramionami. - Wygrać, pokonać wroga i udowodnić swoją wyższość, czemu nie. Ale jeśli zniszczę wszystkich swoich przeciwników, to komu będę udowadniał swoją wspaniałość?

\- Swojemu narodowi. I tylko to powinno cię interesować. Dobrze wiesz, że wschód i tak czeka czystka, trzeba będzie pozbyć się tego całego ścierwa, żeby zrobić miejsce dla naszych ludzi.

\- To dlaczego ich po prostu nie zabijesz? Po co pastwisz się nad nimi zupełnie jak… - Prusy urwał, niepewny czy powinien powiedzieć to co przyszło mu na myśl.

\- Jak kto, bracie? - zapytał Niemcy zimnym tonem.

\- Zupełnie jak Rosja. Zniszczyć kogoś zupełnie, zanim się tego kogoś zabije, to bardzo w jego stylu – powiedział cicho Gilbert. - Ludwig, nie jestem idiotą, to, że nie chciałeś mnie tutaj wpuścić nie znaczy, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia co tu się dzieje. - Rozmawiał ze strażnikami, rozmawiał z niektórymi nacjami, które miał okazję spotkać na podczas prac na zewnątrz. W pamięć zapadła mu szczególnie rozmowa, którą odbył z Węgrami, jeszcze zanim została wysłana na front wschodni. Chociaż nie był pewny, czy mógł to nazwać rozmową... bardziej jednostronnym zwymyślaniem i kilkoma wyzwiskami. Rozmawiał też z tym całym doktorem Fleischerem, typ przyprawiał go o ciarki, podobnie jak Rosja… i w chwili obecnej Ludwig.

\- Nie porównuj mnie do tego przerośniętego psychopaty!

\- Wcześniej uważałem, że nasz wódz jest nieomylny, ale patrząc na to, co jego zwierzchnictwo z tobą zrobiło, zaczynam mieć wątpliwości!

\- Czy to ma być bunt? Zrobiło ci się żal tych insektów i postanowiłeś mnie zdradzić?

\- Na litość boską, nie! Po prostu zastanawiam się, co się stało z moim bratem, że zaczął zachowywać się jak kompletny czubek! Przed chwilą posądziłeś mnie o zdradę, mnie, własnego brata, co będzie dalej? „W Wielkiej Rzeszy nie potrzeba nam dzieci, które nie potrafią się grzecznie bawić" i wyślesz mnie do obozu? Czy po prostu mnie zastrzelisz?

\- Chyba miałeś rację co do przywódcy Trzeciej Rzeszy – mruknął cicho Litwa. Nie był pewny, co teraz mają z Polską zrobić. Wolałby się zmyć czym prędzej, ale wątpił, żeby im na to pozwolono.

\- Mój wewnętrzny sensor psychopatów działa bez zarzutu – wychrypiał Feliks, rozcierając szyję. - Ale że Gilbert się przejął… najwyraźniej nie odbiło mu tak jak Ludwigowi… ciekawe dlaczego?

\- Cóż, zapytać raczej nie możemy…

Przez chwilę myśleli, że Niemcy wkurzy się jeszcze bardziej, ale ku ich zaskoczeniu następne słowa wypowiedział spokojnym tonem.

\- Gilbert, jesteś moim bratem, nie ma mowy, że zrobię ci krzywdę albo pozwolę żeby ktoś inny cię skrzywdził. Nie chcę się też kłócić. Może zamiast robić awanturę porozmawiamy na spokojnie przy piwie, które proponowałeś?

\- Teraz zaczynasz mówić jak Ludwig, którego znam. No może poza tym, że zabrzmiałeś trochę jakbym był jakimś lamusem, który nie umie o siebie zadbać. Chodźmy, bo jak wrócimy na front, to nie będzie okazji się napić.

\- Wy dwaj, sprzątnijcie ten syf, zanim wrócicie do roboty. - Niemcy upewnił się, że Prusy wyszedł z salonu, zanim odezwał się ponownie. - Policzymy się później. Możecie być pewni, że nie puszczę wam tego płazem.

\- No to mamy przejebane – wyszeptał skulony Feliks. - Miałem nadzieję, że unikniesz „specjalnego" traktowania, a teraz… nie zniosę tego, Liet, jeśli każą mi patrzeć na twoje cierpienie… nie poradzę sobie z tym wszystkim...

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Feliks, zobaczysz…

\- Nie będzie dobrze, już nie jest dobrze, a chwilę temu zrobiło się wręcz tragicznie.

Toris zagryzł wargi, myśląc gorączkowo nad tym, jak uspokoić blondyna. Nie chciał, żeby doznał kolejnego załamania. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że słowa w stylu „będzie dobrze" brzmią jak żart w tej sytuacji, zwłaszcza, że przed chwilą obaj zyskali kolejny, naprawdę poważny powód do zmartwień. Wahał się, czy powinien powiedzieć mu o tym, że być może znalazł drogę ucieczki. Nie sprawdził jeszcze tej opcji, a dawanie Feliksowi fałszywej nadziei nie było najlepszym wyjściem.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczął powoli. - Zacznijmy od posprzątania tego bałaganu. Bez drabiny wiele tutaj nie zdziałamy, więc myślę, że lepiej zrobimy zabierając się za wymianę żarówek w piwnicy… Jest tam coś, co chciałbym sprawdzić…

\- Jak chcesz. - Feliks wzruszył ramionami, podniósł się powoli z podłogi i zabrał się za zbieranie szczątków drabiny. Toris obserwował go z zaniepokojeniem. Nawet ślad nie pozostał po wcześniejszej wesołości blondyna, zamiast tego widział narastające w jego oczach strach i panikę, oraz apatię, która zapewne miała je maskować.

\- Przynajmniej będzie z tego dodatkowy opał na zimę… no i może na przyszłość dostaniemy taką drabinę, która nie będzie próbowała nas pozabijać. - Brunet próbował jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę, ale Polska wydawał się go w ogóle nie słuchać, więc po kilku próbach dał sobie spokój. Musiał pomyśleć nad czymś lepszym.

\- Chodźmy już do tej piwnicy… wrzućmy śmieci do kotłowni i wymieńmy w końcu te pierdolone żarówki – mruknął Feliks, gdy zgarnęli już do kupy wszystkie kawałki drewna.

\- Aj, a cóż to za słownictwo? Chyba trochę się rozbestwiłeś podczas mojej nieobecności.

\- _To jest chyba jakiś chory żart… albo koszmar… to musi być sen…_ \- wyszeptał blondyn, bojąc się spojrzeć w kierunku wejścia do salonu. Słowa wypowiedziane były po angielsku, ale tego głosu nie był w stanie zapomnieć.

\- Obawiam się, Toris, że niestety będziesz musiał sam uporać się z zadaniem które wam powierzono – powiedział Fleischer, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się stosowi drewna, który jeszcze jakiś czas temu był drabiną. - Ja i Feliks mamy masę zaległości do nadrobienia, nie było mnie w końcu tak długi czas… Miało mnie nie być tylko kilka dni a tu… cóż, miałem bardzo dużo pracy, w końcu jestem lekarzem.

\- Jakich zaległości? - Patrząc na Polskę Litwa doszedł do wniosku, że to na pewno nie było nic miłego. Nie znał szczegółów, to była kolejna z tych rzeczy, o których Feliks nie chciał mu powiedzieć, wiedział tylko, że osoba doktora wywoływała u niego śmiertelne przerażenie i że zarówno on, jak i Czechy ostrzegali go, żeby trzymał się od gościa z daleka.

\- Feliks pomaga mi w pewnych prywatnych badaniach, nie będę cię zanudzał szczegółami. Zresztą pewnie i tak cię to nie interesuje. Muszę jednak przyznać, że jestem miło zaskoczony tym, że pomimo waszych wzajemnych relacji nie zrobiliście sobie krzywdy… no i widzę, że podczas mojej nieobecności podłapałeś co nieco niemieckiego. Uczyłeś się sam, czy ktoś ci pomógł?

\- Sam – odparł Toris bez wahania. Ku jego zdziwieniu wyglądało na to, że doktor nie rozmawiał przedtem z Ludwigiem, może nawet się nie spotkali? Jeśli tak było, ich przykrywka nie była tak do końca spalona, może dało się z tego jeszcze wyciągnąć kilka korzyści.

\- Hmm… to by wyjaśniało słaby akcent. Gdybyś potrzebował pomocy, możesz się do mnie zgłosić, z miłą chęcią pomogę. A teraz wybacz, mamy masę pracy. - Fleischer podszedł do Polski i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. - _Chodź, Feliksie, nie marnujmy już więcej czasu… no dalej, chyba nie chcesz_ _,_ _żebym ci pomógł, prawda?_

Z pewnymi oporami Feliks pozwolił się poprowadzić w stronę wyjścia. Gdy Toris został sam w salonie, jeszcze przez chwilę stał w miejscu, starając się otrząsnąć z wrażenia, jakie pozostawiło na nim ostatnie pół godziny. Po paru minutach podszedł do pudła leżącego w jednym z foteli, wyciągnął z niego jedną z ocalałych żarówek i ruszył w kierunku zejścia do piwnic, z trudem powstrzymując się, żeby nie zacząć biec. Dopiero na samych schodach do podziemi puścił się biegiem, chcąc jak najszybciej dostać się do piwnicy, w której uprzednio przeprowadzał z Estonią inwentaryzację. Wpadł do pomieszczenia i zabrał się za wymianę starej żarówki, co w kompletnej ciemności do najłatwiejszych nie należało. Z mocno bijącym sercem pstryknął przełącznik, mrużąc oczy, gdy oślepiło go jaskrawe światło. Odsunął na bok kilka skrzyń, którymi zasłonił znalezione wcześniej kraty. Pręty były mocno pordzewiałe, ale trzymały się mocno, mocujące je śruby były w nie lepszym stanie i wyglądały na takie, które łatwo się nie poddadzą. Ale to, do czego krata broniła dostępu, w jego opinii nie mogło być niczym innym, jak zejściem do kanałów.

\- Potrzebuję odpowiedniego klucza… - mruknął Litwa, przyglądając się śrubom. - Gdybym dorwał jakiś odrdzewiacz byłoby pięknie, ale w tych warunkach pewnie będzie mi musiała wystarczyć modlitwa o to, żeby udało mi się to odkręcić… no i nie dać się przy tym złapać.

* * *

 **A teraz powróćmy na chwilę do biednej drabiny. Mam dla was piękną poezję, przy której Mickiewicz się chowa:**

 ** _Litwo, ojczyzno moja! Ty jesteś jak zdrowie,  
ile cię trzeba cenić, ten tylko się dowie,  
kto się zjebał z drabiny i dostał po głowie!_**

 **Ach, piękne arcydzieło XD  
Normalnie kocham swoją betę, tyle mondrych rzeczy jesteśmy w stanie wymyślić, o tylu mondrych rzeczach podyskutować, kiedy czekam na powrót rozdziału z emigracji... z edycji znaczy się.**

 **A teraz inne ogłoszenie, zaczęłam sobie bazgrać KOLEJNEGO fika, ZNOWU AU, ale jak na razie piszę to bardziej dla siebie, bo sobie wymyśliłam taką jedną śmieszną scenkę i koniecznie musiałam ją przelać na papier. Tematyka: mocno oklepany motyw szkoły (rozkminiam jak to otagować, żeby moja beta tego nie znalazła, bo jeśli jest coś, czego nie cierpi od AU, to jest to szkolne AU).**

 **Ktoś zainteresowany? XD**


	30. Chapter 29

**Uff, udało mi się wyrobić przed komentarzem z zapytaniem kiedy następny rozdział :v**

 **Chociaż i tak ktoś już zdążył mnie przekląć ._.**

 **Lojalnie uprzedzam, że ten rozdział kończy się w takim miejscu, że mnie chyba zagryziecie XD  
Toteż nie przedłużając bardziej, proszę czytać i "kiedy będzie następny?" nie pytać.  
No bo w sumie nie wiem kiedy XD**

* * *

\- Gdzie on jest? Dokąd ten psychol go zabrał? - Litwa krążył po pokoju, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać niepokoju. - Feliks, gdzie jesteś? - mruknął, przysiadając na krawędzi łóżka tylko po to, żeby zaraz znów zerwać się na równe nogi.

Nie widział go od wczoraj, od tamtego fatalnego incydentu w salonie i pojawienia się Fleischera. Nie był pewny, czy blondyn wrócił na noc do pokoju. Po tym, jak zostali rozdzieleni, Austria przydzielił mu tyle innych zadań, że po ich wykonaniu jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić, to dowlec się do pokoju i paść na łóżko. Pościel po stronie Polski nie wyglądała, jakby ktoś z niej tej nocy korzystał, ale to nie byłby pierwszy taki przypadek. Bywały takie noce, kiedy Feliks w ogóle nie kładł się spać i w żaden sposób nie dało się go przekonać do tego, żeby chociaż spróbował. W takich przypadkach zazwyczaj przesiadywał na parapecie i wpatrywał się w widoki za oknem.

Ale nawet w takiej sytuacji blondyn był obecny w pokoju. Czekał, aż Litwin wstanie i się ogarnie, a potem udawali się na śniadanie. Zniknięcie Feliksa napawało Torisa niepokojem. To, że wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa był z nim gość, przed którym ostrzegał go on i jego siostra, sprawiało, że robiło mu się niedobrze ze strachu o swojego partnera.

\- Nie mogę tak po prostu iść go poszukać… ale… chyba powinien być na śniadaniu? - Nie mógł już dłużej czekać i żywić nadzieję, że Polska jednak się pojawi. Musiał jeść, żeby mieć siły, nie chciał też zwracać na siebie uwagi, a w obecnej sytuacji rezygnacja z posiłku na pewno była czymś podejrzanym.

Myśl o śniadaniu naprowadzała go na kolejną ważną i niepokojącą kwestię, jedną z wielu, o które trzeba było się zatroszczyć. Niepewny sposób na ucieczkę się znalazł, ale pierwszą sprawą było zdobycie odpowiedniego narzędzia, żeby odblokować drogę. Kolejną rzeczą było jedzenie i woda. Fakt, piwnica, przez którą miał zamiar wynieść się z tego domu razem z Feliksem, służyła jako składowisko zapasowego jedzenia, więc podebranie trochę po drodze nie było problemem. Problemem było zdobycie wody i czegoś, do czego można by było załadować trochę zapasów. Wyposażenie pomocne w przetrwaniu w dziczy też by się przydało, ale wątpił, żeby udało mu się coś takiego zdobyć. Kiedy przeprowadzał inwentaryzację z Estonią, nie natknęli się na nic szczególnie przydatnego. Następną kwestią były ubrania - zbliżała się zima, potrzebowali czegoś cieplejszego. Z innych przeszkód największą stanowił… sam Feliks. Po pierwsze musiał go znaleźć, po drugie zaznajomić go z planem i po trzecie przekonać go do jego realizacji. Był świadom, że w razie niepowodzenia najpewniej ich obu czekała śmierć. W przypadku Polski była to raczej kwestia wyboru pomiędzy szybką śmiercią w próbie odzyskania wolności, a powolną agonią w tym więzieniu. On już podjął swoją decyzję, był gotów ponieść konsekwencje. Ambaras tkwił w tym, że o ile Feliks nie miał oporów przed poświęcaniem się dla innych, o tyle nie znosił, kiedy ktoś chciał się poświęcić dla niego. Toris czuł, że w tej kwestii czeka go ciężka rozmowa z blondynem.

Do jadalni dotarł jako jeden z ostatnich. Przy stole nie było wielkiego wyboru w kwestii siedzenia, więc zajął miejsce obok Czech. I tak musiał pogadać z nią i ze Słowacją. Zresztą ostatnimi czasy często przychodziło mu siedzieć obok rodzeństwa Polski, z tej przyczyny, że pozostałe państwa wolały mieć jak najmniej wspólnego z tymi, którzy cieszyli się „specjalną" uwagą Niemiec i Austrii. Litwa podejrzewał, że wpływ na to mogło mieć też jedno z wydarzeń sprzed kilku dni. W telegraficznym skrócie okazało się, że naprzykrzanie się Czeszce było proszeniem się o bolesną nauczkę, że z nią nie należy zadzierać. Przekonał się o tym Serbia, któremu najwyraźniej zamarzyło się nawiązanie zaawansowanych stosunków damsko-męskich, ale nie wpadł na to, że dobrze byłoby zacząć od porozmawiania na ten temat. Czechy i tak by go spławiła, ale oszczędziłby sobie łomotu z jej strony, popartego „wykładem" na temat tego, że do kuzynostwa nie powinno się zarywać. Kraj bałkański oberwał tylko od brunetki, ale jedynym, co ocaliło go od poprawki ze strony Słowacji, było pojawienie się Austrii, który w swej łaskawości nie ukarał samoobrony Czeszki. To wydarzenie sprawiło, że Toris był pewny dwóch rzeczy: tego, że z siostrą Feliksa lepiej żyć w zgodzie i tego, od kogo blondyn nauczył się celowania w czułe punkty u facetów…

\- Hej śpiąca królewno, rychło w czas – mruknęła Czechy półgębkiem. - A gdzie Feliks? Ma zamiar się spóźnić, czy uznał, że nie potrzebuje śniadania?

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie on jest… - Litwa rozejrzał się po stole. Porcje znów zostały nieco zmniejszone. - Mamy ostro przejebane… obaj…

\- Jak to nie wiesz, gdzie on jest? Mieszkasz z nim w jednym pokoju!

\- Od wczoraj go nie widziałem… Wczoraj… wczoraj zjebało się wszystko, co mogło się zjebać.

\- O co ci… zresztą nieważne, pogadamy później.

Toris wzruszył ramionami, po czym zabrał się za spożywanie swojego posiłku. Była to ostatnia czynność, na jaką miał teraz ochotę, ale potrzebował energii. Odmowa jedzenia w chwili, w której było coraz gorzej dostępne, była idiotyzmem, na który nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Po śniadaniu stało się coś, co Litwa uznał za dopust boży. Austria przydzielił mu zadanie ze Słowacją, do tego zadanie wymagające użycia narzędzi. Co więcej, musieli zejść do piwnicy, bo trzeba było rozkręcić i wyczyścić piec przed zimą. Żaden z nich niezbyt się znał na konserwacji pieców grzewczych, ale wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że powinni dać sobie radę z rozłożeniem, wyczyszczeniem i złożeniem z powrotem jednego pieca.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic nie spieprzycie – stwierdziła Czechy, kiedy zmierzali w kierunku holu. Musiała wyciągnąć z jednego ze składów środki czystości, żeby wyczyścić łazienkę, czy też raczej wszystkie łazienki w posiadłości, więc wybrała się z nimi. - Bez ogrzewania to miejsce będzie jeszcze gorsze niż jest.

\- Ja mam nadzieję, że czyszczenie każdej łazienki w tym domu nie zajmie ci wieczności – mruknął Słowak.

\- A gdzie tam, mam zamiar uwinąć się z tym wszystkim dziś. Gdzieniegdzie zrobi się na odpierdol i będzie po sprawie. Mam gdzieś, czy jaśnie pan Austria będzie się darł.

\- Muszę z wami o czymś pogadać – powiedział cicho Toris. - Właściwie to o kilku sprawach…

\- Domyślam się, że wśród tych spraw jest wyjaśnienie, dlaczego wczoraj wszystko się spierdoliło.

\- Za chwilę… zejdźmy tylko do piwnic…

Po zejściu do podziemi i upewnieniu się, że nikogo innego w pobliżu nie ma, Litwa zaczął opowiadać o tym, co zaszło dnia poprzedniego. Pod koniec Czechy wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć, a Słowacja, który wiedział mniej niż ona, ale usłyszał wystarczająco dużo, wyglądał prawie tak samo źle.

\- Najpierw wpadł na was Niemcy, w najgorszym możliwym momencie… a potem Feliksa zabrał tamten psychopata... W takim razie nasz brat już jest martwy - wyszeptała Czeszka, opierając się o jedną ze ścian.

\- Jak to martwy? - zapytał Toris, czując, jak żołądek zwija mu się w ciasną kulkę. - Dokąd Fleischer go zabrał? Myślisz, że on…

\- Ja nie myślę, ja to wiem… widziałeś te wszystkie blizny…

\- Nie wszystkie, nie chciał mi ich pokazywać…

\- To nieistotne, Toris. Ten psychopata nie jest lekarzem, tylko pierdolonym sadystą, a to, co on robi z Feliksem, nie ma nic wspólnego z badaniami. - Brunetka wzięła głębszy oddech, po czym zaczęła mówić dalej. - W tym domu są pewne drzwi… być może już się kiedyś na nie natknąłeś. Są zrobione z metalu, przez większość czasu zamknięte i każde z państw ma zakaz zbliżania się do nich. Nigdy nie widziałam, co znajduje się po drugiej stronie. Ale słyszałam, jak Niemcy mówił coś o pracowni Fleischera, a czasami, kiedy ten psychol tu jest, pilnują ich te dwa tępaki, którzy robią za jego ochroniarzy.

\- Feliks nie może stąd wychodzić – powiedział cicho Słowacja. - Jeśli gdzieś tu jest, to najpewniej tam. Ale wejście jest praktycznie niemożliwe.

\- Ale to jeszcze nie oznacza, że on… - zaczął Litwa.

\- Nigdy nie powiedział mi, co tam dokładnie się dzieje – przerwała mu brunetka. - Wspominał coś tylko o rażeniu prądem i łamaniu palców za nieodpowiadanie na pytania… albo mówienie nieprawdy, żeby nie narażać innych na „wizytę lekarską". A teraz, jeśli Ludwig powiedział temu psycholowi o was... On tego nie wytrzyma… fizycznie… psychicznie.

\- Nie mówiąc o tym, że też możesz mieć kłopoty – dodał Słowak. - Odczuwanie pociągu do osoby tej samej płci w tym „pięknym" kraju jest gorzej piętnowane niż niejedna zbrodnia.

\- Muszę go stąd jak najszybciej zabrać – mruknął Toris. - Pora roku nie jest najlepsza na ucieczkę, ale…

\- A jak ty chcesz stąd uciec? - zapytała Czechy z powątpiewaniem. - Feliksa zastrzelą, jak tylko zobaczą go na zewnątrz, ciebie pewnie też, skoro Niemcy was przejrzał.

\- Myślę… myślę, że znalazłem sposób… drogę, którą mógłbym wyprowadzić stąd Feliksa – powiedział powoli brunet. Przez chwilę oba państwa słowiańskie patrzyły na niego, jakby właśnie ogłosił że wymyślił, jak polecieć w kosmos.

\- To dlaczego jeszcze tu jesteście?! - syknęła Czeszka, kiedy otrząsnęła się z szoku. - Na co jeszcze czekasz? Aż z nim skończą, czy aż sam się wykończy?!

\- Nie warcz na mnie! Odkryłem to dopiero wczoraj! - odciął się Litwin z lekką irytacją. - Nawet nie jestem pewny, czy to, co znalazłem, faktycznie pozwoli nam się stąd wydostać. Poza tym to wcale nie jest takie proste! Najpierw potrzebuję narzędzi, żeby odblokować przejście, a oprócz tego muszę zabrać ze sobą inne rzeczy… jedzenie, ubrania… może jakieś leki... Lada moment nadejdzie zima, nie możemy stąd tak po prostu uciec, nie zabierając nic ze sobą, nie z Feliksem w takim stanie.

\- Och, uwierz mi, Fleischer postara się o to, żeby był w jeszcze gorszym stanie…

\- A jakby tego było mało, to mimo tego, że Feliks chce się stąd wydostać, to jednocześnie jest coś, co go przed tym powstrzymuje…

\- Jeśli chodzi o nas, to tym się nie przejmuj, po prostu go stąd zabierz - powiedziała Czechy zaskakująco łagodnym tonem. Słowacja tylko kiwnął głową z cichym westchnieniem. - Nasz brat jest idiotą, zamiast martwić się o swój tyłek martwi się o tyłki innych… nie mam pojęcia, skąd mu się to wzięło. Jasne, oberwie nam się, to nie ulega wątpliwości, skoro obrywa nam się za niepowodzenia „wielkiej Rzeszy", na co raczej wpływu nie mamy.

\- Tak więc, jeśli chodzi o ten temat, to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – stwierdził Słowacja. - Pogadałbyś lepiej z Estonią i Łotwą.

\- Nie wiem, czy powinienem… myślę, że im mniej wiedzą, tym są bezpieczniejsi…

\- W takim razie muszę niestety stwierdzić, że zjebałeś, skoro rozmawiasz o tym z nami. No chyba, że nie interesuje cię nasze bezpieczeństwo. - Czeszka uniosła dłoń, zanim brunet zdążył się odezwać. - Wyluzuj, żartowałam, ale nie zdradzaj nam żadnych szczegółów. Po prostu zabierz stąd Feliksa, zanim będzie za późno, nawet jeśli będziesz musiał go do tego zmusić… raczej nie będzie miał dość siły, żeby się stawiać. Może to brzmieć dziwnie… jako personifikacja obcego państwa powinnam… powinniśmy – poprawiła, się zerkając katem oka na Słowację - dbać o własną skórę. Ale oprócz bycia państwami jesteśmy też ludźmi, mamy własną wolę i prywatne sprawy i mamy dość patrzenia, jak nasz brat powoli umiera. A teraz wy dwaj idźcie się bawić z piecem, a ja się biorę za łazienki, bo jak jeszcze nas tutaj przyłapią na konspiracjach, to już w ogóle będzie pozamiatane.

* * *

\- Chłopcze… chyba nie muszę mówić, jak bardzo jestem rozczarowany? Już tak dobrze nam szło, współpraca zaczynała się układać… Dlaczego znów milczysz albo mnie okłamujesz? To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy nie ma mnie trochę dłużej niż zapowiadałem, co sprawiło, że znów się opierasz? Hmm… ach, no tak! Jedna rzecz zmieniła się na pewno! A więc nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, tak? No dobrze, więc może powinienem przyprowadzić kogoś, z kim będziesz chciał rozmawiać? Szczerze powiedziawszy, już od jakiegoś czasu coś takiego planowałem. Och, chyba domyślasz się, kogo mam na myśli… Nie rób takiej wystraszonej miny, przecież nie pozwolę, żeby mojemu cennemu obiektowi doświadczalnemu stała się krzywda.

* * *

\- Okeeeej… chyba idzie dobrze – uznał Słowacja, zaglądając do wnętrza pieca. - Ale Czechy nas chyba pomorduje, jak już stąd wyjdziemy i trzeba będzie się umyć. A nie, czekaj… tylko mnie, ty masz swoją łazienkę.

\- Gdybym miał wybierać, to wolałbym mieszkać w lesie i myć się w przydrożnych kałużach, niż tkwić tutaj. - Litwa uważnie przyglądał się narzędziom, które leżały porozwalane na podłodze wśród elementów pieca, czekających na wyczyszczenie z sadzy. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, jakiego rozmiaru były śruby mocujące kraty do kanałów. Nie musiałby się tym przejmować, gdyby zabrał jeden z większych kluczy nasadowych, z regulacją, ale zniknięcie takiego narzędzia z pewnością zostałoby zauważone. Musiał zadowolić się którymś z kluczy płaskich. W sumie pomieszczenie z kratą było niedaleko, dopasowanie właściwego rozmiaru nie zajęłoby mu dużo czasu, a Słowak pewnie nie zwróciłby na to większej uwagi.

\- Zaraz wracam, jakby ktoś pytał, poszedłem do… łazienki.

\- Wiesz, że nie możemy sobie robić przerw w trakcie pracy, prawda?

\- Trudno… mocno mnie przypiliło, strułem się śniadaniem… wymyśl cokolwiek, możesz powiedzieć, że próbowałeś mnie powstrzymać.

\- Gdybyś naprawdę struł się śniadaniem, to raczej udzieliłbym ci błogosławieństwa w drodze do kibla i poczęstował grudką węgla lub garścią sadzy na do widzenia. - Słowacja wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do szorowania wnętrza komory pieca drucianą szczotką. - Powiem, że się wymknąłeś, jak siedziałem z głową w piecu.

\- Może być – uznał Toris. Zebrał kilka kluczy, które jego zdaniem najlepiej się nadawały i szybko przemknął się do piwnicy z kratą. Skoro miał okazję, zamierzał pozbyć się przeszkody, a potem co najwyżej luźno przykręcić śruby tak, żeby dało się je później usunąć ręcznie. Z rozmiarem klucza nawet udało mu się trafić, gorzej sprawa się miała ze śrubami. Były naprawdę mocno zapieczone i musiał bardzo uważać, żeby nie złamać narzędzia albo, co gorsza, zerwać łeb śrubki. Po kilkunastu minutach udało mu się uporać z większością.

\- Jeszcze tylko trochę… i mogę wracać do Słowacji – mruknął pod nosem. Najchętniej sprawdziłby jeszcze, co dokładnie znajduje się na dole, ale nie miał ani latarki, ani czasu, żeby to zrobić. I tak siedział nad tą kratą już zbyt długo, a Austrii od czasu do czasu zdarzało się przychodzić na kontrolę poszczególnych zadań. A gdyby zamiast niego znów zjawił się Ludwig… Litwa uznał, że lepiej nie kusić losu. Ukrył dobry klucz w jednej ze skrzyń z racjami zapasowymi, wziął resztę ze sobą, powkręcał na luźno to, co udało mu się odkręcić i ruszył z powrotem do kotłowni. Jeszcze zanim dotarł na miejsce usłyszał, że coś jest nie tak. Z tego, co dotarło do jego uszu, wynikało, że Słowacja z kimś rozmawiał… o ile można to było nazwać rozmową. Tego drugiego głosu nie rozpoznawał, ale na pewno nie należał on do Austrii czy Niemiec.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie poszedł, mówił coś o tym, że potrzebuje do łazienki. Mówiłem mu, że nam nie wolno, ale najwyraźniej mnie nie posłuchał.

\- No jasne… bo jak myślisz, że już jesteś na dnie, to życie uświadamia ci, że jest jeszcze parę metrów mułu – mruknął Toris. Ostrożnie przekradł się obok drzwi do kotłowni. Wolał, żeby wyglądało to tak, jakby faktycznie wracał z łazienki, a nie z wycieczki po piwnicach. Nie podobało mu się to, że ktoś go szuka. Sądząc po tonie Słowacji, powinien przygotować się na najgorsze.

\- Gdzie jest Laurinaitis? Doktor chce się z nim widzieć...

\- Co za kretyn... Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie? Nie wiem, gdzie on teraz jest.

\- Nie próbuj go ukrywać!

\- Nigdzie się nie ukrywam, po prostu czasami ludzie mają potrzebę pójścia do łazienki – powiedział głośno brunet, wchodząc do kotłowni.

\- Wy nie jesteście ludźmi – prychnął jeden z ochroniarzy Fleischera, odwracając się w kierunku drzwi. - Idziemy, doktor kazał mi cię przyprowadzić.

\- Nie mam ochoty widzieć się z tym psychopatą, poza tym mam robotę do wykonania – odparł Litwa, skinąwszy głową w kierunku pieca. Nie miał pojęcia, czego mógłby chcieć od niego Fleischer, ale przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że tym razem nie chodzi o zwyczajną rozmowę. Miał ochotę spytać tego draba o Feliksa, bo wyglądał na dość tępego, żeby dało się coś z niego wyciągnąć bez dużego ryzyka. Zgiął się w pół z zaskoczonym stęknięciem, kiedy bez ostrzeżenia dostał mocny cios w żołądek.

\- Trochę szacunku, parszywy mutancie! - warknął osiłek. - Nie obchodzi mnie, co masz do roboty. Doktor Fleischer kazał mi cię przyprowadzić, więc lepiej rusz dupę, inaczej zawlokę cię siłą!

\- Nie widzę powodów do nazywania mnie mutantem – wykrztusił Toris, patrząc na draba spode łba.

\- Wszyscy jesteście pieprzonymi mutantami, cała zgraja mieszkająca w tym domu. Gdyby tak nie było, doktor nie zadawałby sobie tyle trudu, żeby tu przyjeżdżać. A teraz jazda!

Litwa zazgrzytał cicho zębami, tłumiąc w sobie chęć przypieprzenia temu łysemu kretynowi, wyładowania na nim całej frustracji, która się w nim zgromadziła. Radził sobie z gorszymi typami, a nawet jeśli jego tereny były okupowane, wciąż miał więcej siły niż zwykły człowiek. Bał się jednak, że w ten sposób pogorszyłby swoją i tak już nieciekawą sytuację, albo, co gorsza, naraziłby Feliksa. Wziął więc głęboki oddech i wyprostował się.

\- No dobra, jak tam chcesz, pójdę z tobą.

\- No to ruchy, ale zanim pójdziemy, muszę zrobić jeszcze jedno. - Ochroniarz zamachnął się i z całej siły przywalił brunetowi w twarz. - Ten tutaj nazwał mnie kretynem. Ktoś musi za to oberwać, więc z pretensjami do niego.

Toris tylko otrząsnął się lekko, żeby pozbyć się ogłuszenia, otarł strużkę krwi z rozciętej wargi, po czym bez słowa opuścił kotłownię. Początkowo myślał, że znów zostanie zaprowadzony do salonu, jednak jego „przewodnik" bez słowa minął drzwi i poprowadził go dalej. Litwa dość szybko nabrał podejrzeń, dokąd w takim razie zmierzają. Czechy dziś o tym wspominała. Metalowe drzwi, pracownia Fleischera, miejsce w którym prawdopodobnie znajdował się teraz Polska. Jego przypuszczenia się sprawdziły, ochroniarz zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, które Torisowi kojarzyły się bardziej z drzwiami celi więziennej niż lekarskiej pracowni. Osiłek, który go tu przyprowadził, zapukał w odrzwia, a odgłosy uderzeń rozniosły się echem po korytarzu, sprawiając, że brunet dostał gęsiej skórki. W tym dźwięku było coś naprawdę złowieszczego i niepokojącego.

\- Wreszcie! Zaczynałem się trochę niepokoić, że tak długo was nie ma – dobiegł zza drzwi głos doktora, a po chwili drzwi stanęły otworem, ukazując jego postać. - Witaj Toris! Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się do mnie dołączyć!

Litwa zacisnął zęby z całej siły, powstrzymując się od stwierdzenia, że raczej nie miał większego wyboru. O czym Fleischer doskonale wiedział i zapewne zdążył już zauważyć ślady zakrzepłej krwi i jego spuchniętą wargę, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

\- Wejdź – poprosił doktor, zapraszając go gestem do środka. Stał tak, że brunet nie widział, jak dokładnie wygląda wnętrze. Toris nie miał pojęcia, co znajduje się w środku i czy Feliks faktycznie tam jest, ale i tak czuł, jak ciarki przebiegają mu po plecach. - Jest kilka spraw, o których chciałbym porozmawiać, trzeba ustalić parę spraw… bardzo istotnych dla moich badań.

Litwa przełknął ślinę, ruszając naprzód, odnosił wrażenie, jakby jego nogi zmieniły się w galaretę. Pomieszczenie było małe, dobrze oświetlone… pod jedną ze ścian leżał dość spory kufer, zaś w jego centrum znajdował się metalowy stół i dwa krzesła. Postać, która siedziała na jednym z nich, Toris poznał od razu… ale stan, w jakim się znajdowała...

Brunet mimowolnie cofnął się krok w tył, czując kwas podchodzący mu do gardła oraz łzy cisnące się do oczu. Feliks na niego nie patrzył, siedział pochylony nad stołem, do którego został przykuty, szepcząc coś cicho do siebie. Od pasa w górę był nagi, więc teraz, chcąc nie chcąc, Litwa mógł zobaczyć każdego siniaka, każdą bliznę, każdą ranę, kłute, cięte, po oparzeniach, których do tej pory Polska nie chciał mu pokazać. Teraz w pełni rozumiał, dlaczego blondyn tak się wzbraniał przed pokazaniem mu czegokolwiek i dałby wiele, żeby nie musieć tego oglądać. A kiedy zobaczył jego plecy… musiał zatkać sobie usta, żeby nie zwymiotować. Krew i ropa, powoli sączące się z niewygojonych podłużnych cięć, układających się w znak, którym posługiwała się Trzecia Rzesza, znak, który uważany był za symbol szczęścia i pomyślności… Toris wątpił, żeby teraz komukolwiek swastyka kojarzyła się ze szczęściem.

\- Usiądź – powiedział Fleischer z uśmiechem, wskazując na krzesło po przeciwnej stronie stołu. - Wybacz zachowanie swojego... współlokatora, jest dziś wyjątkowo mało rozmowny.

\- _Niech to będzie sen… niech to będzie kolejne złudzenie… błagam… Boże… To tylko halucynacja… uniosę wzrok i jego tu nie będzie… nie będzie… proszę, niech jego tu nie będzie._

Litwa nie miał pewności, kogo Polska ma na myśli. Zakładał, że Fleischera, to by było logiczne.

\- Proszę, nie musisz się krępować – dopiero kiedy doktor odezwał się po raz drugi, Toris uświadomił sobie, że stoi w miejscu jak sparaliżowany. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i osunął się na wolne krzesło, zaczynając modlić się w duchu, żeby prośby Feliksa się spełniły, żeby to był tylko pokręcony koszmar, z którego obaj lada moment się obudzą.

\- Dobrze – Fleischer kiwnął głową z zadowoleniem. - Jak tylko drugi z moich asystentów wróci z pewnym rekwizytem, którego chciałbym użyć w małym eksperymencie zaplanowanym na start, będziemy mogli rozpocząć naszą małą sesję naukową. A póki co… może chcielibyście porozmawiać? - zaproponował. - Wiem, że wasze relacje są dość… napięte, ale może pora to zmienić? Z tego co mi wiadomo, kiedyś łączyła was naprawdę silna więź, naprawdę nic z tego nie zostało? Może jednak pozostały jakieś fundamenty, na których można by na nowo zbudować coś wspaniałego? Być może z moją niewielką pomocą uda wam się dojść do porozumienia.

Ani Litwa, ani Polska nawet nie drgnęli. Feliks wciąż siedział pochylony, przestał szeptać do siebie, tak, że teraz słychać było tylko jego przyspieszone, urywane oddechy. Toris wbił spojrzenie w swoje dłonie, zaciśnięte na krawędzi stołu, przy którym siedzieli, bojąc się powiedzieć cokolwiek. Litwa miał kompletną pustkę w głowie, nie miał pojęcia, co powinien teraz zrobić, jakich słów użyć, żeby nie miały one żadnych negatywnych konsekwencji. Zastanawiało go, czy w ogóle istnieją takie słowa.

\- Widzę, że nie kwapicie się do rozmowy. Najwyraźniej czeka nas więcej pracy, niż początkowo zakładałem. Bardzo mi zależy na tym, żeby udało wam się dogadać, otworzyłoby to przede mną wiele nowych możliwości. Zacznijmy więc od podstaw… Feliksie, wyprostuj się i spójrz przed siebie, to nieładnie ignorować gościa.

Kątem oka Toris zauważył, że Feliks, drgnął gwałtownie, jakby ktoś dźgnął go czymś w plecy. Unieśli głowy w tym samym momencie, w końcu ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

\- _Dlaczego? Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś? Dlaczego tym razem to nie jest złudzenie? -_ zaszlochał Feliks z oczyma pełnymi łez.

* * *

 **Tooo ja sobie już pójdę ._. Zanim ktoś zrobi mi krzywdę za zagrywki godne Polsatu.**

 **I może zacznę pisać jakiś następny rozdział, tylko jeszcze nie jestem pewna z czego. Cóż, doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że trzy najpewniejsze odpowiedzi to: wiara, nadzieja i...  
**

 **Nie, chwila to szło jakoś inaczej...**

 **Spanie, jedzenie...**

 **Szlag to też nie to...**

 **Dlaczego, Burzliwe, Fantastyczne... ta to chyba o to chodziło :v**

 **No bo w sumie nie ma wielu więcej opcji. Jest How to be i Smok, są afterparty do moich oneshotów, które może kiedyś napiszę. Jest ten szkolny fik, nad którym sobie po prostu luźno pracuje jak mam ochotę i są pomysły na dwa inne...  
Quo vadis mózgu? Pojebło cię do reszty?**

 **W związku z powyższym, szukam chętnych na kampanię wrześniową do Gorzowa Wielkopolskiego, bo muszę tam komuś uczynić straszne rzeczy. Mam też takie luźne zapytanko, macie jakieś pomysły, który kraj nadawałby się na kapłana? Jestem otwarta na propozycje, nawet jeśli do momentu, w którym będzie mi takowy potrzebny, jest jeszcze sporo czasu :v**


	31. Chapter 30

**Notatka na przyszłość: Nie pytać mojej bety co jej zdaniem pisać następne.  
Ale możecie jej ładnie podziękować, bo dzięki temu macie rozdział Dlaczego nieco szybciej niż planowano. Chociaż pewną ciekawostką jest fakt, że akurat teraz jest na wakacjach, ten rozdział wrzucam bez edycji, a ona go nawet nie zdążyła przeczytać :v**

 **Tak więc cieszcie się moją upośledzoną interpunkcją po raz kolejny** **( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )**

 **I nie mordujcie jak już dobrniecie do końca XD**

* * *

\- Feliks… czy ja cię o coś nie prosiłem? - zapytał Fleischer unosząc brew. - Jeśli już się głośno odzywasz, to używaj ludzkiego języka.

Blondyn spojrzał na doktora ze strachem, spodziewając się, że lada moment zostanie ukarany za używanie języka innego niż niemiecki. Z kolei Litwa nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od twarzy Polski, był kompletnie oszołomiony i przerażony tym wszystkim. Był pewny, że Feliksowi chodziło o Fleischera, że miał nadzieje, że obecność doktora jest tylko złym snem, halucynacją… ale jemu chodziło o niego. Nie miał pojęcia co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć, jedyne co wiedział na pewno, to że blondyn nie mówił mu nawet o połowie tych rzeczy, które go dręczyły.

\- _Jak długo? -_ zapytał brunet starając się, żeby głos mu się za bardzo nie załamywał. - _Od jak dawna masz takie halucynacje ? Czego jeszcze mi nie powiedziałeś?_

\- Proszę was… rozmawiajcie tak, żebym mógł was zrozumieć, inaczej nie będę mógł wam pomóc – powiedział doktor. Feliks tylko potrząsnął głową z cichym jękiem, Torisowi przypominał teraz bardziej zaszczute zwierzę niż człowieka.

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – powiedział Litwa. Było wiele pytań, które chciał teraz blondynowi zadać, ale na pewno nie w obecności Fleischera.

\- Jestem skłonny stwierdzić, że jednak macie – stwierdził doktor. - A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję, widzisz Toris, kazałem cię tu przyprowadzić w nadziei na to, że z tobą Feliks będzie chętniej rozmawiał niż ze mną. Z jakiegoś powodu nie jest tak skłonny do współpracy, jak przed moim wyjazdem, nie muszę chyba wspominać, że to stanowi dość poważną przeszkodę w moich badaniach?

\- Jakich badaniach?

\- Zaraz do tego dojdziemy, cierpliwości. - Mężczyzna pogładził się palcami po brodzie, po czym zaczął nieśpiesznie przechadzać po pomieszczeniu, wciąż jednak nie oddalając się zbytnio od trzęsącego się jak osika Feliksa. - Próbowałem dociec jaka jest przyczyna takiego stanu rzeczy i doszedłem do wniosku, że przecież ostatnio zmienił się jeden dość poważny czynnik… a mianowicie, mój mały asystent dorobił się przecież współlokatora.

Toris wodził spojrzeniem od swojego ukochanego, do krążącego przy nim Fleischera, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od porównania tego widoku, do widoku zagnanej w kąt ofiary, czekającej na rozszarpanie przez wygłodniałego drapieżnika. Nadal nie potrafił wymyślić żadnego sensownego wyjścia z tej sytuacji, znów był bezradny, nawet jeśli Feliks był dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki. W pobliżu zapewne czaiły się te dwa półgłówki, które pomagały Fleischerowi, Polska był przykuty do stołu, a doktor znajdował się zbyt blisko niego, żeby odważył się zaryzykować próbę ucieczki.

\- Ponadto wywnioskowałem, że chyba nie nienawidzicie się aż tak bardzo jak to się powszechnie uważa. Weźmy na przykład takie państwa bałkańskie. Tam to jest dopiero, że pozwolę sobie użyć takiego wyrażenia, kocioł. W dodatku taki, w którym niemal bezustannie wrze. Co ciekawe, przekłada się to na wzajemne relacje i zachowanie personifikacji owych państw, Roderich Edelstein ma sporo problemów z utrzymaniem wśród nich porządku… Chyba po prostu jest dla nich za miękki, jestem ciekaw jak tą sytuację rozwiąże Ludwig. Wracając jednak do głównego tematu, zastanawiacie się pewnie do czego zmierzam? A no do tego, że w porównaniu do nich, wy dwaj zachowujecie się wręcz do bólu grzecznie. Z tego co widzę, żaden z was nie poniósł szczególnie znaczących uszczerbków na zdrowiu, więc… tak, myślę, że trochę przesadzacie z tą waszą nienawiścią. - Doktor przystanął obok stołu i obdarzył oba państwa uważnym spojrzeniem. - Pozwoliłem sobie zaplanować dla was pewien eksperyment, małą grę, którą myślę, że powinniście znać… Ach widzę, że nasz rekwizyt już dotarł – stwierdził z zadowoleniem, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- _Feliks… jak długo to już trwa? Co on ci robi? Ta rana na plecach, to też jego dzieło? -_ zapytał cicho Litwa, gdy Fleischer na chwilę zostawił ich samych. - _Błagam powiedz coś, odezwij się do mnie…_

 _\- Dwa lata… -_ wyszeptał blondyn, rzucając na boki niespokojnym spojrzeniem. - _Dwa lata… ale to już koniec… tym razem jesteś prawdziwy… tym razem już nie dam rady. -_ Skulił się, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. - _Tym razem odbierze mi wszystko… ostatnie co mi pozostało…_

 _\- Feliks słuchaj uważnie… -_ Brunet rzucił szybkim spojrzeniem na drzwi, po czym złapał delikatnie jedną z dłoni blondyna. - _Obiecuję, przysięgam, że cię stąd wyciągnę… uciekniemy, razem, jak najdalej od tego przeklętego miejsca. Tylko wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę… proszę… błagam, nie poddawaj się jeszcze, zrób to dla mnie…_

 _\- Stąd nie ma ucieczki –_ załkał Feliks. - _Po prostu nie ma… nie pozwoli mi odejść… nie da odpocząć… niech to się już skończy…_

Toris czuł się, jakby żelazna pięść zacisnęła mu się na gardle, domyślał się, o jaki rodzaj odpoczynku chodziło blondynowi, wspominał już o tym wielokrotnie. Cofnął szybko rękę, kiedy drzwi na powrót się zamknęły.

\- Doskonale, jeszcze tylko jedna dość istotna kwestia i możemy zaczynać – oznajmił doktor, kładąc na stole drewniane pudełko. Towarzyszył mu jeden z jego pomagierów, co zdecydowanie nie podobało się Litwie. Następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni mały kluczyk i rozkuł jedną z rąk Feliksa. Blondyn opuścił ją bezwładnie wzdłuż boku, tak, że teraz krew z otartych nadgarstków ściekała mu po palcach i skapywała powoli na podłogę.

\- Zanim rozpoczniemy naszą małą grę, muszę zadbać o względy bezpieczeństwa – powiedział Fleischer, pstrykając palcami. Na ten znak jego pomocnik złapał bruneta za prawą rękę i szarpnął ją do przodu, jednocześnie przyginając jego kark. Toris syknął z bólu i zaskoczenia, zanim się obejrzał rozległo się ciche kliknięcie, teraz on również był przykuty do stołu. - No dobrze, teraz już wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Możesz zostawić nas samych – rzucił w kierunku osiłka. Gdy tylko zostali sami, doktor otworzył pudełko i wyciągnął z niego przedmiot, na którego widok Litwie zrobiło się słabo.

Rewolwer.

\- Zapewne domyślacie się już, w jaką grę zagracie, czyż nie? - zapytał Flischer przyglądając się broni. - Pozwoliłem sobie wypożyczyć tą broń… - wymierzył lufę w stojącą pod ścianą skrzynię i nacisnął spust. Oba państwa drgnęły gwałtownie na huk wystrzału i dźwięk pocisku rozbijającego drewno. - Działa wyśmienicie, bardzo dobrze – stwierdził z zadowoleniem doktor. - Nie potrzeba nam jednak całego magazynka, wedle zasad rosyjskiej ruletki, wystarczy jeden… Doprawdy, nie wyobrażam sobie innego kraju, w którym mogłaby się narodzić tak prymitywna, barbarzyńska gra – mruknął pozostawiając w bębenku tylko jeden pocisk. - Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że żaden z was raczej nie domyśla się, co ma na celu ten eksperyment, ale spokojnie dowiecie się… a przynajmniej jeden z was się dowie. - Zakręcił bębenkiem i położył pistolet na stole w taki sposób, żeby oba kraje mogły go chwycić, następnie stanął tuż za Torisem.

\- To jest chore… - szepnął Litwa. - Czemu to w ogóle ma służyć?!

\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie… chyba, że będziesz miał pecha. To jak? Który chce zacząć?

\- Chyba oszalałeś, jeśli myślisz, że…

\- Owszem, może się to wydawać szokujące… ale z tego co widzę, Feliksowi pomysł na grę się spodobał.

Toris spojrzał na Feliksa, który wpatrywał się w rewolwer ze strachem… ale w jego oczach oprócz strachu czaiło się coś jeszcze. Tęsknota… głód… Polska wyglądał, jakby marzył o tym żeby przyłożyć sobie lufę do skroni i naciskać spust aż do skutku. Litwa złapał za rękojeść broni, zanim blondyn zdążył wyciągnąć po nią rękę.

\- Czyli jednak ty chcesz zacząć? - zapytał Fleischer z nutą rozbawienia. - Zabawne, myślałem, że masz zamiar powiedzieć, że nie chcesz grać.

Brunet zacisnął zęby, wbijając spojrzenie w broń, czując jak mimowolnie łzy napływają mu do oczu. To był jakiś obłęd, był już tak blisko… a teraz albo on, albo najdroższa mu osoba miał zginąć w chorej grze jakiegoś psychopaty? Marzył o tym, żeby po prostu odwrócić się i zastrzelić tego zwyrodnialca. Tylko nawet jeśli udałoby mu się odwrócić, wymierzyć i pociągnąć za spust, zanim stojący za nim Fleischer by go powstrzymał, to miał tylko jeden pocisk, a oprócz doktora byli też jego ochroniarze. W dodatku był przykuty do stołu, nie dałby rady uwolnić siebie i Feliksa, zanim ktoś by się zjawił i najpewniej zabił ich obu. Może jeszcze istniała jakaś szansa… chociaż minimalna… może dałby radę wyciągnąć z tego chociaż Feliksa...

\- No dalej, Toris, wiesz jakie są zasady tej gry. Przykładasz, pociągasz za spust, a jeśli przeżyjesz, oddajesz rewolwer swojemu przeciwnikowi… no chyba, że wolisz posłużyć się tą bronią inaczej.

Litwa oderwał spojrzenie od rewolweru i ponownie spojrzał na siedzącego przed nim blondyna. Polska patrzył na niego wręcz błagalnie, nie musiał nic mówić, żeby brunet zrozumiał o co mu chodzi.

„ _Czy gdybym cię poprosił… gdybym błagał cię o to, żebyś to zakończył… wybrałbyś swoje, egoistyczne pragnienie żebym został przy tobie, czy spełniłbyś moją prośbę i dał mi ukojenie?"_

Feliks miał już po prostu dość, nie miał już siły, odebrano mu wszystko: wolność, godność, zdrowie psychiczne i fizyczne, wolę walki… a ostatnia z tych rzeczy, dla których jeszcze trzymał się przy życiu miała mu zostać odebrana na jego oczach. Był pewny, tego, że Fleischer nie da mu spokoju.

Po prostu mnie zabij… zastrzel mnie błagam, pokaż całemu światu, że mnie nienawidzisz i uwolnij mnie z tego piekła…

\- Hmm… chyba trochę się przeliczyłem – stwierdził Fleischer z cichym westchnieniem. - To zrozumiałe, ludzie z reguły mają opory przed narażaniem życia. Cóż, załatwimy to inaczej, oddaj mi proszę… - uniósł brew z wyrazem uprzejmego zainteresowania na twarzy, gdy brunet uniósł broń do swojej skroni i odciągnął kurek.

Toris przełknął cicho ślinę, czując jak drżą mu ręce, to nie mogło być prawdziwe, to musiał być jakiś pokręcony test. Nie mogło przecież chodzić o to, żeby któryś z nich zginął. Zacisnął zęby, po czym szybkim ruchem nacisnął spust.

 _Klik!_

\- No proszę… a jednak. Gratuluję tym razem miałeś szczęście, a teraz kolej Feliksa.

Potrwało chwilę, zanim Litwa odłożył rewolwer z powrotem na stół. Miał mętlik w głowie, to był tylko test, czy naprawdę „grali" o swoje życia? To naprawdę był eksperyment, czy Fleischer chciał po prostu zapewnić sobie odrobinę chorej rozrywki? Czy było to w jakiś sposób ustawione, czy nie, a jeśli było, to co ten psychol chciał sprawdzić w ten sposób?

Czuł, jak serce zaczyna tłuc mu się w piersi jak oszalałe, kiedy Polska podniósł broń i przystawił ją sobie do skroni. Nie chciał na to patrzeć… dlaczego w ogóle oddał blondynowi broń? Chociaż pewnie gdyby tego nie zrobił, Fleischer po prostu by mu ją odebrał i sam wręczył ją Feliksowi… albo po prostu by go zastrzelił. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy palec blondyna naciskał spust.

 _Klik!_

\- I nadal nic… pozostały tylko cztery próby… dwadzieścia pięć procent – oznajmił doktor wyraźnie ożywiony. - Cóż… w twoje ręce Toris.

Brunet ponownie podniósł rewolwer, w oczach Feliksa dostrzegł błysk paniki. Toris poczuł ochotę na to, żeby na niego nawrzeszczeć, żeby wbić mu w końcu do głowy, by zaczął się bardziej przejmować sobą. Żeby w końcu zaczął bać się o siebie. Żeby w końcu zrozumiał, że nie chce żeby zostawił go samego i jak bardzo go potrzebuje.

 _Klik!_

Litwa drgnął zaskoczony, nawet nie zauważył, w którym momencie ponownie pociągnął za spust. Początkowo poczuł ulgę, ale to uczucie szybko zniknęło w momencie, w którym przekazywał broń Polsce. Zostały trzy szanse, trzydzieści trzy i trzy dziesiąte procenta… Zastanawiało go, co w tej chwili myślał Polska. Czy byłoby mu choć trochę żal, gdyby rewolwer teraz wystrzelił, czy już zupełnie nie przejmował się tym co zostawiłby za sobą…

 _Klik!_

\- Pięćdziesiąt procent… no no, napięcie rośnie – mruknął Fleischer. - Powoli zbliżamy się do końca… Feliks no co jest? Oddaj rewolwer Torisowi, teraz jego kolej.

Drżącą ręką blondyn odłożył broń na stół, właściwie bardziej ją upuścił. Przez dłuższą chwilę pistolet leżał na środku stołu, zanim Litwa w końcu go podniósł. Wziął głęboki wdech, ściskając śliską od potu i krwi rękojeść nieco mocniej.

\- Nie rób takiej żałosnej miny chłopcze – powiedział doktor, uśmiechając się lekko do Feliksa. - To nadal jest pięćdziesiąt procent, wciąż masz jeszcze szansę. A jeśli jednak wystrzeli… to kto wie? Może stanie się to samo co w twoim przypadku? No dalej Toris nie krępuj się… Chyba, że wolisz, żebym to jednak ja to rozstrzygnął?

O co chodziło z tym „przypadkiem"? I czy Fleischer zdawał sobie sprawę z tego czego chciał Feliks? A najważniejsze, czy doktor już ich przejrzał i był świadom tego jaką udrękę im sprawia? Jeśli każda sesja z Fleischerem wystawiała Polskę na taki stres, to Litwy zupełnie nie dziwiło, że jego psychika jest w rozsypce.

Toris wziął głęboki wdech po raz kolejny unosząc broń do skroni. Pół na pół, że zaraz umrze, był pewny, że po tym, Feliks nie wytrzyma długo. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak los sobie z niego drwił na każdym kroku, było tak blisko…

 _Klik!_

 _-_ Och… chyba mamy zwycięzce – oznajmił Fleischer. - Przykro mi Feliks, wygląda na to, że nasza współpraca właśnie dobiega końca...

Litwa powoli opuścił rewolwer i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, pomieszanym z panicznym strachem. To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę, to był jakiś chory żart. Przeszedł przez to wszystko, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak na jego oczach, jego ukochany odbiera sobie życie? W chwili, kiedy obaj mieli stąd uciekać? Na czym niby miał polegać ten eksperyment?! Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Polskę, na jego twarzy malowała się ulga, prawie, że radość, wyciągnął wolną rękę przed siebie, żeby odebrać od niego rewolwer. To nie miało tak wyglądać… opuścił głowę, czując jak oczy zachodzą mu łzami, nie potrafił ich już dłużej powstrzymywać.

\- _Przepraszam… -_ wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. - _Przepraszam Feliks… to nie miało tak wyglądać… -_ Ścisnął mocno rękojeść, nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. - _Przepraszam… -_ powiedział prostując się gwałtownie, unosząc szybko lufę do skroni. - _Może kiedyś… może w innym świecie… do zobaczenia. -_ To było tak cholernie egoistyczne i tchórzliwe z jego strony… ale nie potrafił się zdobyć na to, żeby po prostu patrzeć jak blondyn popełnia samobójstwo.

\- _NIE! -_ krzyknął rozdzierająco Feliks, podrywając się z miejsca.

Nacisnął spust, rozległ się huk…

I nic.

Wszystko po prostu zamarło.

Toris poczuł, jak strumień gorącego powietrza omiata mu skroń i część twarzy, poczuł też ból, ale nie taki jakiego się spodziewał. Płomień wydobywający się z lufy odrobinę go poparzył, ale poza tym, nie stało się nic więcej. Opuścił broń i zamrugał kilka razy, czując jak łzy spływają mu po policzkach.

\- Ups… chyba ten pocisk był ślepy... I tak oto eksperyment dobiega końca – powiedział Fleischer, wyciągając rewolwer z dłoni Torisa. - Teraz wiem już wszystko czego chciałem. I muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem, to było tak wiarygodne kłamstwo… może dlatego, że wasze „zeznania" zgadzały się, pomimo tego, że nie mieliście szansy ustalić wspólnej wersji wydarzeń. Podobno byliście zagorzałymi wrogami… a tu proszę jaka niespodzianka. Nie dość, że się nie nienawidzicie, to wasze reakcje pozwalają mi wysunąć tezę, że bardzo wam nawzajem na sobie zależy.

Feliks opadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce z przytłumionym jękiem, Toris z kolei poczuł jak oblewa go zimny pot. A więc o to chodziło. Fleischer nie rozmawiał z Ludwigiem… aż do tej chwili nie wiedział, o tym co naprawdę ich łączyło… ale teraz już się dowiedział.

\- Spodziewałem się co najmniej czterech scenariuszy. - Doktor schował rewolwer z powrotem do pudełka, wraz z pociskami, które wcześniej wyciągnął z magazynka. - Pierwszy: Gra przebiegnie normalnie… na ile normalnie przebiec może rozgrywka tego typu. Drugi: Któryś z was przy swojej próbie, spróbuje zastrzelić swojego przeciwnika, przyznam, że po tym co słyszałem od was i od innych państw, tą opcję obstawiałem najbardziej. Trzecia: Toris będzie próbował zastrzelić mnie, dlatego ustawiłem się tak, żeby w razie czego go powstrzymać. No i czwarty: Ten, który przed chwilą miał miejsce, a który niezmiernie mnie cieszy.

\- I nie zakładałeś ani przez chwilę, że to Feliks spróbuje cię zabić? - zapytał Litwa przez zaciśnięte zęby. Był wściekły, dał się oszukać jak małe dziecko… w dodatku temu pierdolonemu psychopacie, który doprowadził najdroższą mu osobę do tak potwornego stanu.

\- Już prędzej się zabić – zaśmiał się doktor, podchodząc powoli do blondyna. - Toris, pracuję już nad nim całe dwa lata, zdążyłem go sobie całkiem porządnie wytresować. Przyznaje, Feliks był bardzo opornym przypadkiem… zresztą wiesz to chyba najlepiej... i na początku ciężko było mi… porozumieć się z nim, ale teraz już jest grzeczny, prawda? - zapytał kładąc Polsce dłoń na ramieniu. Blondyn opuścił głowę z żałosnym jękiem, jeszcze do niedawna był pewny, że Fleischer nie jest w stanie upokorzyć go bardziej… a jednak, wystarczyło tak niewiele…

\- Zadałem ci pytanie – powiedział doktor zimnym tonem, zaciskając mocno dłoń na szczęce blondyna i unosząc jego głowę ku górze. - Kiedy zadaje ci pytania, masz na nie odpowiadać. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Teraz jesteś już grzecznym zwierzątkiem laboratoryjnym, prawda?

\- Zostaw go ty zwyrodniały sukinsynu! - warknął Toris, próbując wyszarpnąć prawą rękę z okowów.

\- Twoja pozycja nie pozwala ci wydawać mi poleceń. - Fleischer obdarzył bruneta ledwie przelotnym spojrzeniem. - Ponadto radziłbym ci, żebyś też był grzeczny, w przeciwnym razie to może zaboleć… niekoniecznie ciebie. Widzisz, rezultat naszego małego eksperymentu cieszy mnie tak bardzo z tego powodu, że otwiera przede mną całą masę nowych możliwości. Od jakiegoś czasu moje badania tkwiły w martwym punkcie, ale teraz Feliks będzie miał większą motywację do współpracy, za co jestem ci niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny, Toris. A teraz Feliksie… odpowiesz mi w końcu, czy może jednak powinienem odciąć ci język skoro i tak go nie używasz? Ciekawe czy odrośnie tak jak palce, chcesz się o tym przekonać? - Blondyn potrząsnął głową na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu na to chwyt doktora.

\- Więc?

\- T-tak… j-już… już j-jestem g-grzeczny…

\- Bardzo ładnie. - Doktor kiwnął z zadowoleniem głową i puścił swoją ofiarę. - Widzisz Toris? Nie trzeba kilkuset lat, żeby sobie kogoś ułożyć, wystarczy tylko odpowiednia metoda.

\- Jak trzeba być bydlęciem… od kiedy tytuły doktorskie rozdaje się psychopatom?! Jak chorym na umyśle trzeba być, żeby tortury nazywać badaniami?!

\- Wbrew pozorom nie jest to taka rzadka praktyka – stwierdził Fleischer z zamyśloną miną. - Nie nazwałbym siebie jednak psychopatą. Moje badania są niezwykle istotne, nawet jeśli stosuje dość… kontrowersyjne metody. Widzisz, kiedy byłem jeszcze małym chłopcem, wśród rzeczy mojego pradziada znalazłem dziennik, w którym, wśród rozmaitych opowieści z przeszłości, wspominał o osobach, które były krajami i które nie starzały się nawet pomimo upływu wielu lat. Zafascynowany tym odkryciem, szukałem coraz więcej informacji na ten temat. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, nie wszyscy ludzie o was wiedzą, nie wszyscy was dostrzegają, a już na pewno nie każdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma do czynienia ze stworzeniem, które jest w stanie przeżyć setki lat i nawet się nie zestarzeć. Aż w końcu przez przypadek poznałem Ludwiga Beilschmidta, nieco później jego brata Gilberta… od tamtego momentu temat personifikacji państw praktycznie nie dawał mi spokoju, spędzał sen z powiek... Z ludzkiego punktu widzenia, jesteście czymś naprawdę niezwykłym.

\- My też jesteśmy ludźmi.

\- Nie sądzę… jesteście bardzo podobni do ludzi, ale na pewno nimi nie jesteście. Ludzie nie żyją po setki, a nawet tysiące lat. Ludzie nie są odporni na choroby tak jak wy. A już na pewno nie są w stanie regenerować się w takim stopniu jak na przykład obecny tu Feliks Łukasiewicz. Gdybym takim próbom, jakim poddałem jego ciało, poddał nawet najbardziej wytrawnego, niemieckiego żołnierza, to nie osiągnąłbym podobnych rezultatów… Nazwałbym was raczej… hmm… albo kolejnym etapem ewolucji, albo niezwykle ciekawą i użyteczną mutacją. Bardziej skłaniam się ku temu drugiemu.

\- To nie daje ci prawa do znęcania się nad kimkolwiek!

\- Prawa ludzkiej moralności może, ale ja kieruje się prawami nauki. Nauka dąży do postępu, cały czas naprzód, bez względu na ofiary i koszty.

\- Jaki niby postęp można osiągnąć, w taki sposób?!

\- Cóż… moje badania mają na celu ulepszenie ludzkiej rasy. Chcę znaleźć to coś, co sprawia, że możecie żyć tak długo, jesteście odporni na choroby i potraficie zaleczyć nawet bardzo poważne rany. Jeśli mi się to uda i znajdę sposób na zaimplementowanie tego ludziom… Trzecia Rzesza będzie niepokonana, jeśli jej żołnierze będą nieśmiertelni. Zaspokajam też przy okazji własną ciekawość, sprawdzam jak bardzo różnicie się od ludzi… o ile wytrzymalsza jest wasza psychika i fizyczne ciało.

\- O czym ty bredzisz… personifikacje państw nie są nieśmiertelne. - Od słów tego pomyleńca, Torisowi robiło się po prostu niedobrze.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się! - zaśmiał się Fleischer. - Sprawdzałeś to kiedyś? Ja tak i powiem ci, że rezultat przeszedł moje najśmielsze oczekiwania! Muszę tylko znaleźć sposób na to, żeby przenieść tą cudowną właściwość na ludzi… a kiedy mi się powiedzie i opublikuje swoje badania… Rozsławię swoje imię na cały świat! Sam _Führer_ będzie mi gratulował moich dokonań i dziękował za dostarczenie mu tak potężnej broni! Wielka Rzesza zdobędzie nie tylko Europę, podbijemy cały świat! A to wszystko dzięki mnie… Hansowi Fleischerowi… i niewielkiej pomocy personifikacji kraju, który i tak zostanie za niedługo zupełnie unicestwiony. - Poklepał Feliksa po ramieniu, nie zważając na bolesny grymas, który wykrzywił twarz blondyna. - Cały ten wysiłek w końcu się opłaci… lata studiów medycznych na Uniwersytecie Berlińskim, praktyki w szpitalach, a potem tyle pracy, żeby piąć się coraz wyżej i wyżej, wyrobić sobie autorytet godny uwagi _Führera_ i dostać od niego dostęp do tak wspaniałego obiektu doświadczalnego! Być może nawet dwóch, muszę tylko wystąpić o oficjalne zezwolenie… co może nie być takie proste, _Führer_ jest bardo zajętym człowiekiem. Już wcześniej o tym myślałem, ale nie miałem na to czasu...

\- Jesteś najzwyczajniej w świecie chory – wycedził Litwa. - Masz rację, nie jesteś psychopatą, oni przy tobie najzwyczajniej wymiękają… Zabieraj od niego łapy popaprańcu!

\- Po co od razu ta agresja? Radziłbym ci oszczędzać siły, będą ci jeszcze potrzebne. Jednak faktycznie, na dziś już zakończymy naszą małą sesję. Planowałem ją znacznie dłuższą, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że im wcześniej zacznę się starać o zezwolenie na włączenie cię do mojego małego programu badawczego tym lepiej. Wrócimy do tego jutro, zdążę w międzyczasie napisać odpowiednie pismo i nieco ogarnąć papierkologię z innych projektów, w których biorę udział. - Fleischer klasnął w dłonie, przywołując w ten sposób swoich asystentów. - Mam tyle pracy… ostatnio wraz z moimi kolegami po fachu, przeprowadzaliśmy kilka ciekawych doświadczeń dla Luftwaffe. Na przykład badaliśmy jak zachowuje się ludzkie ciało na dużych wysokościach i jakie zmiany zachodzą w organizmie w takich warunkach… dobrze, że w obozach jest tak wielu chętnych do pomocy… Może później opowiem wam nieco więcej. Chłopcy, zaprowadźcie moje obiekty testowe do ich kwatery, nie zapomnijcie zamknąć drzwi, macie tutaj klucz. - Doktor podał jednemu ze swoich asystentów klucz do pokoju, w którym mieszkali Toris i Feliks. - Dopilnujcie też żeby dostali posiłek, nie chcę, żeby przypadkiem umarli mi z głodu. Pilnujcie żeby nikomu nie przyszło do głowy ich odwiedzić, a Austrii przekażcie, żeby nie uwzględniał ich w pracach domowych.

Litwa miał szczerą nadzieję, na to, że jak tylko zostanie rozkuty, będzie mógł skręcić kark Fleischerowi. Nie dostał jednak takiej okazji, bo doktor opuścił swoją „pracownię" zanim jego asystenci uwolnili jego i Feliksa. Nie opierał się zbytnio, kiedy ochroniarze Fleischera prowadzili go w stronę pokoju, w którym mieli zostać zamknięci. Przeciwników było dwóch, zbyt bał się o to, że któryś z nich mógłby coś zrobić i tak już pokiereszowanemu Polsce. Nawet jeśli nie stawiał dużego oporu, nie powstrzymało to eskortującego go mężczyzny przed kilkom prewencyjnymi ciosami w brzuch, tak dla pewności, że nie będzie próbował ucieczki albo innych głupot.

Zostali z Feliksem bezceremonialnie wrzuceni do pokoju, który zajmowali, a chwilę później rozległ się zgrzyt zamka zamykanych na klucz drzwi. Trzymając się za żołądek, Toris podpełzł do znieruchomiałego na podłodze blondyna.

\- Feliks… powiedz coś… błagam odezwij się… - wycharczał, łapiąc jedną z dłoni swojego partnera.

\- To już koniec Liet… - załkał Feliks. - Koniec… on już wie… on wie! Wie jak ważny dla mnie jesteś…

\- Ciii… - Litwa przyciągnął bezwładnego blondyna bliżej siebie i przytulił go ostrożnie, uważając żeby nie naruszyć ran na jego plecach. - Najważniejsze, że żyjemy… wciąż jeszcze jest szansa…

\- Nie mamy żadnej szansy rozumiesz?! - zaszlochał Polska, zaciskając palce na klapach munduru, który nosił brunet. - On to wykorzysta… to co nas łączy… wymyśli nowe eksperymenty… nowe tortury… i dalej będzie mnie męczył… nas będzie męczył… doprowadzał na granice wytrzymałości… i nie pozwoli umrzeć… Do czasu kiedy nie wyeksploatuje nas do końca i nie będziemy mu już dłużej potrzebni. Ja nie dam rady Liet… nie dam rady patrzeć na to, jak on torturuje ciebie, już tak wiele razy widziałem to oczyma wyobraźni… A teraz jesteś tu naprawdę… tym razem naprawdę będziesz cierpiał na moich oczach. Proszę… błagam… zabij mnie… zabij mnie zanim to się stanie… proszę!

\- Nie… - szepnął brunet, czując kolejne łzy ściekające mu po policzkach. - Nie zrobię tego… nie dam rady, nie proś mnie o to Feliks!

\- Proszę Liet… Toris… nie każ mi na to patrzeć… zlituj się… chociaż ty jeden… Wybaczę ci nawet to, co chciałeś zrobić w tamtym pokoju… tylko błagam, skończ już tą męczarnie!

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić! Nie chcę tego robić, zrozum to w końcu! Nie chcę żebyś umierał, nie chcę żebyś zostawił mnie samego…

\- Toris, nie jestem jedynym człowiekiem na ziemi, jeśli przetrwasz tą wojnę, jeśli w końcu się stąd wydostaniesz, na pewno znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie bardziej na ciebie zasługiwał. Ja nie zasługuję… jesteś… tym wszystkim, czego chciałem od życia… ale na ciebie nie zasługuję...

\- Skończ pierdolić proszę cię, oczywiście, że zasługujesz…

\- I nawet jeśli będziesz się upierał, że jest inaczej… - Feliks nie dał sobie przerwać. Głos mu się załamywał, drżał tak samo mocno jak reszta jego ciała, ale musiał mu to w końcu powiedzieć. - To tak będzie po prostu lepiej... mnie nie powinno tu być… powinienem nie żyć.

\- Powinieneś, masz prawo żyć, jak każdy inny…

\- Ty nic nie rozumiesz! - zawył blondyn. - Tu nie chodzi o to, czy twoim czy czyimkolwiek zdaniem mam prawo do życia! Ja nie powinienem żyć! Powinienem być martwy od ponad stu czterdziestu lat!

\- Co przez to rozumiesz? - zapytał Toris czując jak serce zamiera mu w piersi.

\- Powinienem nie żyć już od dawna – powiedział cicho Feliks. - A dokładniej od momentu, w którym po Trzecim Rozbiorze, Rosja dosłownie próbował podzielić mnie na trzy części.

* * *

 **Dyplom ukończenia studiów doktorskich na kierunku: Cliffhangery i chamskie zakończenia, na uczelni im. Polastu, powieszę sobie nad łóżeczkiem :v  
Będzie wisiał obok zaświadczenia ukończenia podyplomowego kursu pisarskiego masochizmu.**

 **A teraz temat kompletnie od czapy. Byłam ja sobie w niedzielę na wycieczce z tatą do Ojcowa, podziwialiśmy krajobraz i odwiedziliśmy zamek na Pieskowej Skale. Ale w trasie przeżyłam straszliwe oburzenie. W radiu akurat leciały wiadomości i było coś o rocznicy ŚDMów... że przyjechały ludzie z różnych zakątków świata, że pozwiedzają, że spróbują tradycyjnych polskich potraw.  
No i wymieniają te potrawy: żurek, pierogi, gołąbki... takie tam...  
I nie wymienili schabowego ._.  
Jak kurna można zapomnieć o tak przecudownym daniu jakim jest schabowy z kapustą?! To jest hańba! (Ewentualnych wegan i wegetarian przepraszam, ale ja jestem rasowym mięsożercą). Normalnie szok i niedowierzanie...**

 **I lepiej niech mi się nikt nie przyznaje, że schabowego nie lubi. Nie lubienie wątróbki jeszcze mogę zrozumieć, ale nie lubienie schabowego to dla mnie zbrodnia (nie dotyczy wegan, wegetarian i tych którym wiara zabrania wieprzowiny).**

 **Uff poczułam się lepiej... na tyle na ile może być lepiej w takim upale jaki teraz nastał.**

 **Do zobaczenia w następnych rozdziałach!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Kolejny punkt na liście - Done!**

 **Tylko może lepiej się nie przyznawać, że skończyłabym ten rozdział dwa dni temu, ale napadł mnie niechcemisięizm.**

 **W każdym bądź razie, następnym etapem jest szkoła (chyba poślę mojej becie kolejną paczkę z chusteczkami). Ludzie... mam tyle zabawnych pomysłów do tego fika, że zaczynam się bać sama siebie XD**

 **Ale to jest sprawa na przyszłość, póki co bierzcie i czytajcie z tego wszyscy.**

* * *

Litwa wpatrywał się w Polskę z mieszaniną zdumienia i przerażenia. Jak to powinien być martwy od stu czterdziestu lat? Przecież… był tu… Toris widział go, czuł ciepło jego ciała, pod palcami czuł dotyk jego skóry, słyszał jego szloch i urywane oddechy, czuł jego zapach, pomieszany z metalicznym zapachem krwi. Skoro powinien być martwy od czasów trzeciego rozbioru, jakim cudem był tu teraz?

\- Feliks, ja… nie rozumiem… jak to… - wydukał słabym głosem.

\- Tu nie ma nic do rozumienia, Toris. Po prostu od dawna powinienem być martwy – powiedział cicho Feliks. Odsunął od siebie ręce bruneta i podniósł do pozycji siedzącej. Litwa również usiadł, nie spuszczając wzroku z Polaka, i nadal próbował pojąć to wszystko. Blondyn oparł ręce na kolanach i pochylił głowę - było mu o wiele łatwiej, kiedy nie patrzył na swojego partnera.

\- Po upadku insurekcji kościuszkowskiej, praskiej rzezi, ostatecznym rozwiązaniu naszych wojsk… - Polska wziął głęboki wdech, to nie był temat, który z chęcią wspominał. - Długo po tym, jak Rosja… zabrał cię do siebie…

Potrząsnął głową, chcąc oczyścić myśli. Nie musiał zagłębiać się w zbędne szczegóły. W to, jak rozbity się wtedy czuł, jak bardzo tęsknił za swoim partnerem, jak wiele razy przeklinał swoją słabość i to, że nie potrafił temu zapobiec.

\- Niecały rok później w Petersburgu odbyła się pewna… uroczystość. Byli tam wszyscy trzej… Gilbert, Roderich i Ivan. Ten zdradziecki, puszczalski skurwysyn też… przynajmniej przez chwilę. - Zazgrzytał zębami ze złości na wspomnienie swojego ostatniego króla. - Byłem świadomy... tego, co ma nastąpić i cieszyłem się, że Rosja postanowił cię… nie zapraszać. Zresztą dlaczego miałbyś chcieć tam być… pewnie nadal byłeś wściekły.

Toris słuchał opowieści swojego partnera w milczeniu. O tamtym wydarzeniu dowiedział się znacznie później, tylko dlatego, że zapytał Ivana, dlaczego od dłuższego czasu nie otrzymywał żadnych wiadomości i dokumentów od Polski. Nie był pewny, jak by zareagował, gdyby wcześniej się o tym dowiedział… czy chciałby się tam znaleźć.

\- Stałem tam… i patrzyłem jak podpisują dokument stwierdzający, że Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów przestaje istnieć. Roderich siedział z taką miną, jakby po prostu chciał żeby było już po wszystkim i mógł wrócić do domu. Gilbert był jeszcze bardziej wkurwiający niż zwykle… zwłaszcza z tym jego „i kto teraz jest mocarstwem, co?" albo „jak oddasz mi hołd, to może będę na tyle łaskawy, żeby pozwolić ci ogłosić swój dom Rzeczpospolitą, ale taką jednoosobową i tylko jednego narodu!" O innych docinkach, dotyczących głównie ciebie, nie będę wspominał. Ivan… on nic nie mówił, po prostu się uśmiechał, w ten uroczo mrożący krew w żyłach sposób. Ja… cóż… w tamtym momencie podzielałem zdanie Rodericha. Chciałem po prostu wrócić do siebie, poużalać się trochę nad sobą… a później zacząć planować kolejną rewoltę, bo przecież siedzenie cicho nie jest w moim stylu. I być może by się tak stało… gdyby nie rozgorzała kłótnia o to, kto ma mnie pilnować. Najwyraźniej spodziewali się, że nie będę siedział grzecznie w jednym miejscu. Prusy chyba chciał mieć możliwość wkurwiania mnie do końca mojego życia. Austrii pewnie byłoby to obojętne, gdyby nie Węgry. Może i nie byli jeszcze wtedy małżeństwem, ale znasz Elizabetę… nosiła spodnie w tym związku, zanim jeszcze formalnie zaistniał.

Usta Litwy drgnęły lekko w paroksyzmie uśmiechu. To był niezaprzeczalny fakt, Węgry potrafiła sobie poradzić chyba z każdym, nawet z Feliksem. A skoro potrafiła poradzić sobie z Polską, Austria nie miał z nią najmniejszych szans.

\- Rosja siedział cicho… przynajmniej do czasu, gdy nie wpadł na genialny pomysł. - Feliks zamknął oczy, a po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy. Nie potrafił opanować drżenia całego ciała, nawet po tylu latach to wspomnienie było tak żywe… - Powiedział: „Wszystkim nam zależy na tym, żeby zaopiekować się moim małym kuzynem, _da?_ Ale po co kłócić się z tego powodu, skoro rozwiązanie jest niezwykle proste?". Wstał z miejsca, wyciągnął swoją szablę i ruszył w moją stronę… Chyba już wtedy wiedziałem co mnie czeka… bałem się Liet… - szepnął załamującym się głosem. - Tak bardzo się bałem… Starałem się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, ale… - Wziął kolejny głębszy wdech, trwało chwile, nim zaczął mówić dalej. - Stanął przede mną, nadal się uśmiechając. „Żaden z nas nie chce odpuścić… a więc trzy części." powiedział, unosząc ostrze w górę…

Polska wyprostował się. Nadal nie otwierając oczu, przeciągnął kciukiem po jednej z blizn, dość wyraźnie odcinającej się od reszty, biegnącej ukośnie od lewego ramienia, a zatrzymującej się dopiero kilka centymetrów na prawo od mostka. Litwa poczuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Domyślił się, co się stało.

\- Sukinsyn ma parę w łapach, wiesz? To, że nie przepołowił mnie jednym ciosem, było chyba tylko kwestią źle naostrzonej broni… Chyba nawet nie bolało tak bardzo… nie pamiętam… nie wiem… w którym dokładnie momencie zginąłem… - Blondyn otworzył oczy i opuścił wzrok, wbijając go w swoją trzęsącą się rękę. - Nie pytaj mnie… jakim cudem nadal tu jestem, skoro wedle tego co mówię powinienem być martwy. Nie wiem jak to się stało. Nie wiem jak długo… nie żyłem… nim obudziłem się w posiadłości Ivana… bo wiem, że byłem martwy, czułem to... Nie wiem ile czasu leżałem, wpatrując się tępo w przestrzeń, zastanawiając się dlaczego żyję. Aż w którymś momencie do pokoju, w którym przebywałem, przyszedł Rosja. Pierwszy raz widziałem go tak zdziwionego i zaskoczonego. Opowiedział mi jak wyglądała reszta spotkania po tym, jak… - Feliks zagryzł wargi niemal do krwi, zbierając się w sobie żeby mówić dalej. - Podobno Gilbert się porzygał, a Roderich o mało co nie zemdlał. Szkoda, że nie dożyłem momentu żeby móc to zobaczyć… wielkie mocarstwa, jedno rzygające pod stołem, a drugie mdlejące jak baba… - Zaśmiał się nerwowo, przełykając łzy. - Wyglądali na nieźle zdziwionych, jak przyszedłem na konferencję po Wielkiej Wojnie, co nie?

Toris musiał chwilę nad tym pomyśleć, a miał wrażenie, jakby jego mózg pracował teraz z potężnym opóźnieniem. Podczas tamtej konferencji najwięcej uwagi poświęcał Feliksowi, szczęśliwy, że mógł znów cieszyć się towarzystwem swojego partnera. Chociaż… kiedy dłużej nad tym rozmyślał, przypominał sobie nieco więcej. Na przykład to, że kiedy już zasiedli do stołu obrad, Austria i Prusy wyglądali, jakby zobaczyli ducha. Wrócił jednak myślami do teraźniejszości, bo Polska mówił dalej.

\- W sumie mnie to nie dziwi. Niby po ucieczce od Ivana szlajałem się po zaborach pruskim i austriackim, ale tym dwóm nie pokazywałem się na oczy. Podczas tych wszystkich powstań też starałem się, żeby nikt mnie nie rozpoznał. Planowałem ujawnić się dopiero w momencie, w którym ponownie mógłbym się pełnoprawnie nazywać Państwem Polskim, dopiero po odzyskaniu niepodległości…

\- Rosja powiedział mi, że przestałeś istnieć, że ciebie już nie ma – powiedział Litwa, wpadając Polakowi w słowo. Feliks wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego tym, że brunet mu przerwał. - Dopiero niedawno dowiedziałem się… gdybym wiedział, że przez tak długi czas byłeś tuż obok…

\- Och… to pewnie wpadłbyś do mojego pokoju, żeby mnie udusić za naśmiewanie się z ciebie, kiedy Rosja mi cię odbierał. - Polska wyszczerzył zęby, starając się wyglądać na rozluźnionego. Tylko że jego uśmiech nie sięgał oczu. W jego oczach nie było ani krzty wesołości… Jedyne co Litwa był w stanie dostrzec to mieszanka bólu, upokorzenia, strachu i łzy… płynące nieprzerwanym strumieniem po policzkach i skapujące na podłogę. Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. Po kilku minutach uśmiech Feliksa zaczął blednąć, a jego wargi drżeć.

\- Ha… ha ha… chyba moje umiejętności aktorskie nieco podupadły w ciągu ostatnich… paru godzin…

\- Dlaczego przeskoczyłeś tak daleko do przodu? - zapytał cicho Litwin. - Zupełnie pominąłeś okres, kiedy znajdowałeś się w domu Ivana. Co się tam działo?

\- Nic ciekawego… czasami odwiedzał mnie Rosja… opowiadał co tam słychać w wielkim świecie… - Polak wydał z siebie odgłos, który Litwinowi wydał się czymś pośrednim między śmiechem a zdławionym szlochem. - Nie wydajesz się być… zbytnio przekonany…

\- Feliks, nie dam się drugi raz nabrać na to samo. Ja… - Toris wziął głęboki wdech. - Domyślam się, co się tam działo… co on ci robił… Domyślałem się już wcześniej, ale nie potrafiłem dopuścić tej myśli do siebie. - Wyciągnął rękę i ujął dłoń Polski, powstrzymując jej drżenie. - Nie mów, jeśli nie jesteś w stanie tego z siebie wydusić…

\- „Wyobraź sobie, że obaj zrezygnowali ze swoich części, kuzynie. Cóż miałem zrobić? Zabrałem cię ze sobą, a teraz jesteś tutaj, w moim domu, jesteś moim trofeum, więc… mogę zrobić z tobą co zechcę, _da?_ " - wyszeptał Feliks przez ściśnięte gardło. - Przychodził… czasami… bywało, że po prostu tłukł mnie do nieprzytomności, jak miał paskudny humor… chyba po to, żeby przypadkiem nie zabić ciebie lub innych podległych mu państw… Ale częściej… - Litwa poczuł, jak blondyn zaciska palce dłoni, którą trzymał z całej siły. Przerażało go to, jak niewiele jej było. - To było… tak upokarzające… bolesne… tak często rozmyślałem nad tym, czy ciebie też to spotyka. Chyba za każdym razem, kiedy przypadkiem usłyszałem twój głos. Tak wiele razy myślałem o tym, żeby po prostu ze sobą skończyć. Ale Ivan bardzo dbał o to, żebym nie miał takiej możliwości. Zresztą czy coś by to dało, skoro ostatnim razem, kiedy umarłem, coś przywróciło mnie do życia? Jakaś klątwa… albo boska kara za grzechy…

\- O czym ty mówisz? - wykrztusił Toris. Przyciągnął blondyna bliżej i oparł jego głowę na swoim ramieniu. - Nie zrobiłeś nic, co zasługiwałoby na karę... są gorsi…

\- W takim razie to musiała być kara za zbyt śmiałe marzenia… Sny o potędze… i szczęściu. Myślałem… że razem możemy wszystko, że będziemy wielcy, potężni, a nasi ludzie będą szczęśliwi… i my też będziemy szczęśliwi. W sumie… chyba zawsze bardziej zależało mi na szczęściu, niż na potędze.

Ponownie zapadła cisza. Litwa starał sobie poukładać w głowie to wszystko, czego się dowiedział, odruchowo głaszcząc przy tym kark Polski. To brzmiało tak… nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego ukochany praktycznie wstał z martwych. Określenie „feniks" nabrało dla niego zupełnie nowego znaczenia.

\- Miałem sen… - powiedział cicho zachrypniętym głosem. - Kiedy jeszcze byłem w Wilnie… śnił mi się tamten pokój, śnił mi się Fleischer… - Toris poczuł, jak na samo wspomnienie doktora mięśnie Feliksa się napinają. - Śniło mi się, że siedzę przykuty do tego stołu, a on mówi coś do mnie… nie rozumiałem co, bo nie znałem niemieckiego… w sumie nadal słabo mi z tym idzie. Rozumiałem tylko jedno słowo z tych, które mówił – moje imię. Pamiętam, że za wszelką cenę chciałem stamtąd uciec… ale nie mogłem. A potem ten psychol wyciągnął pistolet, wymierzył we mnie i strzelił. Czy też raczej… że strzelił do ciebie… bo imię, którym się do mnie zwracał nie było moje... Śniło mi się, że byłem tobą i że ten skurwiel cię zastrzelił.

\- To nie był sen, Toris – szepnął Feliks. - To się stało naprawdę… - uniósł rękę splecioną z dłonią bruneta i naprowadził ją na swoją pierś. - Wtedy umarłem po raz drugi. On… rozmawiał z Austrią i Prusami, chciał sprawdzić, czy uda mi się po raz kolejny wrócić do życia – mruknął, przesuwając palcami Litwina po bliźnie, którą pozostawił tamten pocisk. Czasami zastanawiało go, czy kula nadal jest gdzieś tam w środku. Nie miał pojęcia, czy przeszła na wylot, albo czy Fleischer ją wyciągnął. - Cóż… niespodzianka, żyję… już nie długo, ale żyję… Trzeciego cudu już nie będzie, jestem tego pewny. On też o tym wie, dlatego jest „ostrożny" z badaniami.

\- Feliks… proszę… przestań… nie poddawaj się. - Litwa zamknął oczy i powoli wziął głęboki wdech, starał nie rozkleić się zupełnie. - Potrzebuję cię…

\- Nie potrzebujesz… nie jestem powietrzem czy jedzeniem, żebyś miał beze mnie umrzeć. Po prostu… kiedy ta wojna się skończy, a ty nie dasz się po drodze zabić… będziesz miał nieco spokojniejsze życie.

\- Ale ja nie chcę takiego życia, rozumiesz? Wiesz, jak potwornie się czułem, kiedy myślałem, że nie żyjesz? Miałem wrażenie że część mnie też umarła, czułem się jakbym był na wpół żywy…

\- Przez sto dwadzieścia trzy lata czułem się jak żywy trup, teraz też się tak czuję, więc myślę że wiem, jakie to uczucie… Ale już nie daję rady, nawet mój upór ma swoje granice...

\- Wytrzymaj… jeszcze tylko trochę, wyciągnę cię stąd, obiecuję. Mam… mam plan, znalazłem sposób, więc proszę… I nie próbuj sugerować, żebym uciekał sam, nie po to tak długo planowałem jak cię znaleźć, żeby teraz cię zostawić.

\- A jeśli już się stąd wydostaniemy, to co dalej? - zapytał Polska z gorzkim śmiechem. - Dokąd chcesz iść? Jak chcesz utrzymać przy życiu kogoś, kto już jest jedną nogą w grobie? Zima za pasem, a ja... Jestem… okaleczony… zepsuty… jestem wybrakowanym towarem, Toris, uwalnianie mnie nie ma sensu.

\- Ma sens! Może na razie tego nie widzisz… ale ma sens… - wyszeptał Litwa, drżącym głosem. Mrugnął powoli, w końcu pozwalając swoim łzom płynąć. - Wyleczę cię… naprawię to, co zniszczył ten skurwysyn…

\- Nie tylko on… Niemcy… Rosja… ty…

\- Tym co ja spierdoliłem zajmę się w pierwszej kolejności… - Przesunął się nieco żeby oprzeć się o przyczółek łóżka i oparł o siebie Feliksa tak, żeby było mu jak najwygodniej i czuł jak najmniejszy ból.

\- Wiesz… nie ty jeden spierdoliłeś, ja też mam swoje za uszami – mruknął Feliks. W jego głosie wyraźnie dało się odczuć zmęczenie. - Mogłem dać ci znać, że żyję… wtedy po rozbiorach, jak już uciekłem od Rosji. Wyjaśnić ci wszystko... dlaczego zrobiłem to, co zrobiłem. Albo później… po tej hecy z Wilnem... mogłem być bardziej uparty przy próbach pogadania z tobą… albo po prostu nasłać na ciebie Węgry.

\- Myślę, że to rozwiązałoby wszystkie problemy między nami. - Toris uśmiechnął się blado. Nigdy nie potrafił tego pojąć… tego, jak nawet w takich chwilach Polak jeszcze potrafił się wydurniać, nawet jeśli to była niewielka jak na niego skala.

\- Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem… - westchnął Polska. Czuł się odrobinę lepiej po tym, jak wylał z siebie chociaż część tego, co go dręczyło. Nadal jednak był świadom w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji znaleźli się z Litwą. - Przede wszystkim mogłem zachowywać się trochę mniej jak totalny skurwiel… Ale teraz już na to o wiele za późno… Lizzie jest gdzieś na froncie wschodnim, a nas jeśli nie wypatroszy Ludwig, to powoli zamęczy Fleischer.

\- Nie dopuszczę do tego, Feliks, obiecuję ci to. Lada moment się stąd wydostaniemy… warunki może i nie są idealne, ale jakoś damy radę. Uciekniemy gdzieś, gdzie jest bezpiecznie… do Szwajcarii albo w inne miejsce.

\- Ambitne plany, Liet… W sumie… chciałbym wyjść na zewnątrz…

\- Już mi o tym mówiłeś.

\- Choćby po to, żeby po raz ostatni odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, poczuć wiatr na skórze… Odejść chociaż z namiastką wolności.

\- Wyjdziemy stąd i będziemy żyć, obaj… przetrwamy tą wojnę i to co będzie po niej. Będziemy żyć, Feliks… razem... może nie jako jedno państwo, ale będziemy razem… - Cichy syk bólu od strony blondyna uświadomił Torisowi, że jego uścisk był odrobinę za mocny. I przypomniał o tym, że Feliks wymagał chociaż namiastki pomocy medycznej. - Trzeba cię opatrzyć…

\- Nie trzeba… jutro i tak mam wizytę u doktora, co nie? - Polska westchnął cicho i wtulił twarz w szyję bruneta. - Przynajmniej ty będziesz miał spokój… wątpię, żeby Fleischer był na tyle ważny, by ot tak sobie sobie pogadać z wodzem Trzeciej Rzeszy. Pewnie będzie musiał trochę poczekać, zanim dostanie zezwolenie na torturowanie cię.

\- Feliks, te rany wymagają chociaż minimalnego opatrzenia, tylko niepotrzebnie tracisz siły… zostaną ci blizny…

\- Blizny… - Wargi Polaka wykrzywił lekki uśmiech. - Naprawdę wierzysz w to, że uda nam się stąd uciec, huh? I że pożyję dość długo, żeby po tym zostały blizny… Możemy tak chwilę zostać? Jestem zmęczony… chcę się chwilę zdrzemnąć…

\- Jasne… śpij ile chcesz, potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

Nie trwało długo, nim Feliks usnął. Toris wsłuchiwał się w jego cichy oddech z niepokojem, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz ustanie. Czyli tamto niepokojące uczucie tego dnia nie było halucynacją, naprawdę stracił wtedy ukochaną osobę… Potrząsnął głową, nie chcąc o tym teraz myśleć. Feliks żył i potrzebował teraz jego pomocy, oglądanie się na przeszłość nie było rozwiązaniem.  
Korzystając z okazji zaczął się przyglądać ranom na ciele blondyna. Co prawda nie mógł się teraz ruszyć, żeby poszukać czegoś, czym mógłby je opatrzyć, ale chciał się chociaż zorientować z czym ma do czynienia. Wyglądało na to, że największym problemem była ta rana na plecach. Przestała krwawić, ale z cięć nadal sączyła się ropa, ponadto brzegi były podpuchnięte, co świadczyło o zakażeniu, szczęście w nieszczęściu jeszcze niezbyt ostrym. Prawdopodobnie ktoś się już wcześniej nią zajmował, bo jeśli Fleischer „zajmował" się Polską od dwóch lat… Pomimo tego, że Feliks regenerował się wyjątkowo szybko, nawet jak na personifikację państwa, to jego ciało musiało być mocno obciążone próbą wyleczenia czegoś takiego. Nie wspominając już o innych ranach oraz o tym, że w ich przypadku wiele zależało od stanu, w jakim znajdował się kraj, który reprezentowali. Kraj Feliksa był w tragicznym stanie. Jego obywatele byli prześladowani, mordowani lub traktowani jak niewolnicy, a armia była rozproszona. Całe terytorium znajdowało się pod okupacją, co było potężnym ciosem dla każdej nacji.

Litwa nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że stan blondyna idealnie oddawał państwo, które reprezentował. Niby wciąż trwał, ale jego istnienie wisiało na włosku.

\- _Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła_ , _kiedy my żyjemy,_ hmm? - mruknął, opierając się policzkiem o głowę Polski. Drgnął lekko, kiedy pewna myśl wpadła mu do głowy. Może te słowa miały głębszy sens niż mu się wcześniej wydawało. - Feliks… jeśli to twoi ludzie sprawiają, że naprawdę ciężko się ciebie pozbyć… to chyba pozostaje mi tylko modlić się, żeby nie stracili wiary w to, że odzyskają swój kraj. - Westchnął, ciężko zamykając oczy. Też potrzebował odpoczynku po dzisiejszym dniu. Musiał odzyskać siły na próby wybrnięcia z tego bagna…

* * *

\- Są już bardzo blisko, bracie, co zamierzasz zrobić? - zapytała zaniepokojona Białoruś, wpatrując się w plecy swojego brata. Od jakiegoś czasu stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w widok za oknem.

\- Och tak… są bardzo blisko… gdyby się przysłuchać, można by usłyszeć ich ujadanie – powiedział Rosja. - Spokojnie, Natasza, to że są blisko nie oznacza jeszcze, że wygrali.

Ivan uśmiechnął się lekko, kierując spojrzenie ku niebu. Pogoda była paskudna, jak zawsze o tej porze roku… a miało być jeszcze gorzej.

\- Daleko dotarli, ale dalej już nie zajdą. Armia Czerwona się nie ugnie, a Moskwa nie zostanie zdobyta, nie po raz drugi. Niemcy może mieć lepiej wyszkolone wojsko, może dysponować lepszym sprzętem, ale jest młody, popełnił już wiele błędów, a zanim je zauważy, będzie już za późno żeby je naprawić. - Rosja odwrócił się od okna i podszedł do swojego biurka, omiótł wzrokiem stosy raportów, zalegające na blacie. - Czy mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc, siostro? - zapytał, zwracając się do Białorusi.

\- Oczywiście, bracie, dlaczego w ogóle o to pytasz? I ja i Ukraina wspomożemy cię w walce z tymi, którzy ośmielają się rzucać ci wyzwanie.

\- Dobrze. - Ivan kiwnął głową, po czym poprawił swój szalik. - Pora więc pokazać Niemcom naszą gościnność.

* * *

Ze snu wyrwał go zgrzyt klucza przekręcanego w zamku. Uniósł głowę zaalarmowany, zaciskając mocniej palce na ramieniu Feliksa. Nie musiał patrzeć na Polaka żeby wiedzieć, że on również już nie spał, świadczyły o tym drżenie jego ciała i przyspieszony oddech. Na wchodzącemu do pomieszczenia Fleischerze wrogie spojrzenie Litwina nie zrobiło żadnego wrażenia. Spojrzał na obie nacje jakby obserwował parę wyjątkowo ciekawych zwierzątek, chociaż jego postawa, wyraz twarzy oraz oczu zdradzały pewną dozę obrzydzenia.

\- Ach, widzę, że nie tknęliście posiłku… to niedobrze… - powiedział doktor, zerkając pod nogi.

Toris rzucił okiem na tacę z jedzeniem, ustawioną tuż obok drzwi. Nie było jej tam wcześniej… musieli z Feliksem przespać moment jej dostarczenia.

\- Zapewniam was, że jedzenie nie jest zatrute…

\- Wynoś się stąd! - syknął Litwa, ignorując ostrzegawczy jęk Polski.

\- Hmm… wygląda na to, że przeceniłem nieco twoją inteligencję… Wydaje mi się, że już mówiłem, że twoja pozycja nie pozwala ci na wydawanie mi poleceń, nie dotarło to do ciebie? Cóż, wrócimy do tego kiedy indziej, niestety nie otrzymałem jeszcze zezwolenia, o które prosiłem. Teraz, jeśli byłbyś tak miły, odsuń się od Feliksa, jest mi potrzebny. Otrzymałem dziś kilka specyfików pilnie wymagających przetestowania…

\- Ani mi się śni! Nie pozwolę ci go tknąć, pierdolony psychopato… - zawarczał Toris, podnosząc się z podłogi.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia. - Fleischer pstryknął palcami, przywołując swoich pomocników. - Doprawdy, to fascynujące widowisko, jak w ciągu kilku krótkich godzin twoje zachowanie względem niego zmieniło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni… Czas jednak goni, a ja naprawdę potrzebuję swojego głównego obiektu doświadczalnego, poza tym i tak miałem was rozdzielić, bo przebywanie razem zdecydowanie wam nie służy. Chłopcy, wiecie, co macie robić – powiedział, zwracając się do towarzyszących mu osiłków.

Walka nie trwała długo, Toris nie miał większych szans w starciu z dwoma przeciwnikami. Zdołał jednemu z nich złamać nos, a drugiemu rozwalić łuk brwiowy, nim został unieruchomiony w dość bolesny sposób, z wykręconymi do tyłu rękami. Sam zdołał się dorobić rozciętej wargi i krwotoku z nosa.

\- Zabawne, wydawało mi się że będzie cię stać na więcej, chyba jednak nie jesteście aż tak silni jak początkowo zakładałem – stwierdził Fleischer, przyglądając się szamoczącemu się Litwie z zainteresowaniem. - Chodź, Feliksie, przed nami trochę roboty – zwrócił się do skulonego na ziemi Polaka.

\- Nie słuchaj go, Feliks! Nie musisz nigdzie… - Brunetowi zadzwoniło w uszach, kiedy na znak doktora jeden z jego pomagierów przywalił mu w twarz. Gdyby drugi go nie trzymał, zapewne zaliczyłby bliski kontakt z podłogą

\- Prosiłbym, żebyś nie odzywał się bez mojego pozwolenia, Toris – poprosił doktor. - Dla swojego własnego dobra. Feliksie, nie każ mi na siebie czekać… chyba nie chcesz, żebym musiał cię dodatkowo zachęcać, prawda?

\- Nie… nie rób tego… - wymamrotał Litwin, potrząsając głową. Fleischer kiwnął głową, dając swojemu asystentowi przyzwolenie na zadanie kolejnego ciosu. Toris zwinął się wpół z nieprzyjemnym charkotem, po uderzeniu w żołądek.

\- Widzę, że czeka nas sporo pracy z uczeniem cię manier, po tym jak już otrzymam zezwolenie – stwierdził doktor. - Nie dziwi mnie to zbytnio, jakby nie patrzeć Litwa to dzicz… nawet jeszcze większa niż Polska, chociaż do poziomu Rosji wciąż sporo brakuje… Ach, widzę, że jednak postanowiłeś posłuchać głosu rozsądku, chłopcze – powiedział z zadowoleniem, kiedy Feliks podniósł się chwiejnie z podłogi. - Chodź chodź, nie marnujmy już więcej czasu. Twój… kompan w międzyczasie odpocznie… coś zje… może to go nieco uspokoi.

\- _Lenkija… nie rób tego, nie idź z nim…_ \- wycharczał Litwa z desperacją.

 _\- Mój opór nie ma sensu, Lietuva… -_ szepnął Polska. - _Jeśli sam nie pójdę, wywlecze mnie stąd siłą, a ty oberwiesz niepotrzebnie… nie chcę, żebyś bez sensu cierpiał._

\- O tak, nad waszym słownictwem też będę musiał popracować… już was przecież prosiłem, żebyście mówili po ludzku. Cóż, Toris, w takim razie do zobaczenia później, mam nadzieję, że w milszej atmosferze. Swen, ty zostaniesz i będziesz pilnował tego pokoju, Eric idziesz ze mną – zarządził doktor, wychodząc z pokoju wraz z Feliksem.

Toris patrzył bezradnie, jak jego ukochany jest prowadzony w kierunku tego pokoju tortur. Był tak słaby... nie potrafił obronić nawet jednej osoby… - ZABIJĘ CIĘ, SŁYSZYSZ FLEISCHER?! - zawył z wściekłością. - ZAPŁACISZ ZA TO WSZYSTKO, ZA KAŻDY WŁOSEK, KTÓRY SPADNIE MU Z GŁOWY, JEBANY SKURWYSYNU! ZABIJĘ CIĘ, CHOĆBY TO MIAŁA BYĆ OSTATNIA RZECZ JAKĄ ZROBIĘ W ŻYCIU!

* * *

 **Od czego by tu...**

 **Może od tego, że otwieram pudełko na zgłoszenie poparcia dla litewskiego odwetu. A kartkę z ankietą "Czy chcesz, żeby śmierć doktorka była bardzo bolesna?" można odebrać w komentarzach.**

 **Co tam nas jeszcze czeka po drodze hmm... szkoła, smok i 2p fik, a potem to znowu będę się zastanawiać nad kolejnością updejtów. Może znów skorzystam z kostki, o ile ktosie przestaną siłą woli sprawiać, że wypadają mi dwa fiki na krzyż.**

 **Póki co przesyłam słoneczne pozdrowienia i widzimy się w następnych rozdziałach!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Okeeej, to na początek przeprosiny, że tak długo to zajęło.  
Trochę bardzo wkręciłam się w oglądanie gameplayu z nowego South Park... i w samo South Park XD  
Ult Tweeka i Craiga jest najpiękniejszym co widziałam (kto wie o co chodzi ten wie XD).**

 **A teraz najważniejsza sprawa... wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin naszemu ukochanemu, nieco popieprzonemu państwu :v  
Na Tumblrze sporo fajnych artów ale mam co do nich jedno zastrzeżenie...  
Życzenie Feliksowi tradycyjnego "sto lat!" brzmi... zabawnie :v**

 **W sumie można powiedzieć, że ten chapter to tak na urodziny... tylko ten... trochę ironia, że na urodziny akurat tego fika** **(¬‿¬)**

 **To ja to tu położę i uciekam przed wściekłym tłumem :v**

* * *

Litwa klął pod nosem, owijając rozciętą rękę prowizorycznym bandażem, zrobionym z poszewki od poduszki. Miał tego trochę pod ręką - w tym pokoju i tak nie było nic innego do roboty, więc dyskretnie naprodukował tyle ile mógł. Minęły już trzy dni, odkąd zostali z Polską rozdzieleni i podejrzewał, że blondyn był przetrzymywany w tym pokoju tortur, który Fleischer nazywał swoim gabinetem. Jak na razie jedynym plusem, który przychodził mu do głowy, był fakt, że przynajmniej Niemcy nie złożył ani jemu, ani Feliksowi wizyty po tamtej wpadce w salonie. Co do Polaka nie był pewny… może Ludwig był u niego… ale raczej w to wątpił, Niemiec nie odpuściłby możliwości ukarania ich obu. Może po prostu był zbyt zajęty, albo to Fleischer miał z tym coś wspólnego… Myśli o tym, co mogło się dziać za tamtymi pancernymi drzwiami, sprawiały, że czuł mieszaninę silnego zaniepokojenia i palącego gniewu. W chwili obecnej chyba o niczym tak nie marzył, jak o zamordowaniu tego psychopaty z zimną krwią i wyciągnięciu Polski z tego domu.  
W ciągu tych trzech dni przetrząsnął całą sypialnię razem z łazienką, próbując znaleźć coś, co pomogłoby mu w osiągnięciu tych dwóch celów, ale nie odniósł większych sukcesów. Znalazł co prawdą małą buteleczkę ze środkiem dezynfekującym i zrobił trochę bandaży z tego, co miał pod ręką, co z pewnością mogło się przydać… ale teraz najbardziej potrzebował jakiejś broni. Już kilka razy miał okazję zmierzyć się z asystentami doktora, ale nawet bycie personifikacją kraju nie pomagało, kiedy przeciwników było dwóch, byli dobrze odżywieni i mocno napakowani. Z najnowszej potyczki wyniósł rozciętą rękę, rozbity nos... i chyba złamane żebro. Chociaż… to nie sam brak broni najbardziej mu przeszkadzał, gdyby naprawdę się uparł, zapewne byłby w stanie pokonać przydupasów Fleischera. Jedyne, co powstrzymywało go przed wyładowaniem całej swojej frustracji na tamtych gorylach, to jeszcze w miarę trzeźwe myślenie.

Potrzebował broni, żeby pozbyć się „przeszkód" szybko, bez marnowania zbyt dużej ilości energii. Musiał zachować jak najwięcej sił, żeby ponieść Feliksa. Polak był w tragicznym stanie, więc nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że sam daleko nie zajdzie, a po wydostaniu się z posiadłości musieli oddalić się od niej jak najdalej w jak najkrótszym czasie. Tak więc, na chwilę obecną, kiedy tamci dwaj wpadali upewnić się, czy aby na pewno nie planuje niczego podejrzanego, przy okazji prezentując mu mały łomot, starał się jeszcze wstrzymywać. Oczywiście to nie było tak, że po prostu dawał się lać: nie pozostawał dłużny, chociaż nie odwdzięczał się na tyle, na ile było go stać. Chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć dwie rzeczy: osłabić przeciwników (w końcu ich rany goiły się wolniej niż jego własne) i utwierdzić ich w przekonaniu, że wcale nie jest taki groźny… wrogowie niemal zawsze popełniali błędy, jeśli myśleli, że mają do czynienia z kimś słabym.

Szybko dokończył opatrunek, opuścił podwinięty rękaw i schował swoje prowizoryczne zapasy medyczne do jednej z szafek. Zbliżała się pora obiadu, co oznaczało, że ktoś tu przyjdzie dostarczyć mu posiłek. Nie chciał, żeby te skromne środki zostały mu skonfiskowane, zwłaszcza, że posiłki zazwyczaj i tak były podawane przez któregoś z asystentów Fleischera. Schemat był ten sam, co w poprzednich dniach. Najpierw rozlegało się pukanie do drzwi, a potem padały słowa:

\- Odsuń się od drzwi, śmieciu _._

Tym razem nawet nie podchodził do drzwi, po prostu przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka, w milczeniu obserwując, jak drzwi się otwierają. Uniósł brwi zdziwiony - a jednak dziś coś było inaczej.

\- Czym sobie zasłużyłem na taki zaszczyt? Sam pan dozorca przynosi mi posiłek? - zapytał na widok Rodericha niosącego tacę z obiadem.

\- Akurat nie było nikogo wolnego, od jakiegoś czasu Ludwig jest… bardzo drażliwy na punkcie wszelkich niedociągnięć, wszystko musi być wykonane na wysoki połysk – odparł Austria, stawiając tacę na komodzie obok wejścia.

\- Z wyjątkiem posiłków dla niektórych, jak się okazuje – mruknął Litwa, omiatając spojrzeniem zawartość tacy. Garści sucharów z małą konserwą nie nazwałby wartościowym obiadem. Fleischer niby kazał karmić jego i Polskę, ale najwyraźniej nie zależało mu na podawaniu im zbilansowanych posiłków. Z trudem powstrzymał grymas cisnący mu się na usta na widok ledwie ruszonej porcji Feliksa. Feliks zawsze dostawał jedzenie przed nim i zawsze jego racja była prawie nietknięta… a on zastanawiał się, czy to jego partner odmawiał jedzenia, czy po prostu nie pozwalano mu zjeść więcej.

\- Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, najchętniej obciąłbym ci racje o co najmniej połowę. Temu drugiemu też, skoro nie ma z was żadnego pożytku, a o żywność coraz trudniej.

\- O to chyba nie będziesz się musiał długo martwić.

\- Jak na mój gust o wiele za długo. Nie widzę powodu, żeby marnować na was zapasy, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. - Austria rozejrzał się powoli po pomieszczeniu, po czym odwrócił się, żeby wyjść.

\- Och, uwierz mi, gdybym tylko miał sposobność, z miłą chęcią opuściłbym ten luksusowy przybytek i zabrał ze sobą Feliksa… - mruknął cicho Litwin, czekając aż Austriak wyjdzie, bo wcześniej nie wolno mu było podejść do drzwi. Z jakiegoś powodu Roderich lekko ociągał się z wyjściem, wpatrywał się w klamkę jakby zastanawiał się, czy coś powiedzieć. Po chwili jednak wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł bez słowa, zamykając za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem. Toris podszedł do komody, żeby zjeść swój nędzny obiad, nawet jeśli nie miał na to zbytniej ochoty. Przeniósł tackę na łóżko i z szuflady szafki nocnej wyciągnął jedyną poszewkę, której nie przerobił na bandaże. Zgarnął do niej suchary z porcji Feliksa i kilka ze swojej, po czym schował tobołek z powrotem do szuflady. Lepsze takie zapasy niż żadne.

\- O ile będzie szansa z nich skorzystać – mruknął ponuro, obracając suchara między palcami. Uszczypnął się szybko, żeby odegnać od siebie tego typu myśli. Musiał wierzyć, że im się uda, musiał wierzyć za siebie i Feliksa. Tylko jak na razie potrzebowali cudu…

* * *

 _Rod, ja sobie poradzę, to nie pierwsza wojna w moim życiu, a Ludwig w obecnym stanie i tak nie będzie cię słuchał, tylko się mu narazisz. Ale… jeśli ze względu na naszą wspólną przeszłość mogę mieć chociaż jedną prośbę… pomóż mu, błagam. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, mamy kawał wspólnej historii i nie chcę, żeby tak po prostu się zakończyła… czy też raczej, żeby ktoś ją zakończył w tak nieludzki sposób._

\- Dlaczego musiałaś mnie prosić o tak wiele? - szepnął Roderich, przesuwając palcami po klawiszach pianina. Osobiście wolał fortepiany, były bardziej eleganckie, więc lepiej nadawały się do grania eleganckiej muzyki... ale skoro pod ręką nie było nic innego…

Ostatnio rzadko grywał, od jakiegoś czasu Ludwig był bardzo drażliwy na tym punkcie… właściwie w ogóle przez większość czasu był jak tykająca bomba, gotowa wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Z tego co się orientował, ofensywa na Związek Radziecki przebiegała szybko i sprawnie, więc nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu Niemcy zamiast coraz spokojniejszy, był coraz bardziej rozdrażniony. A to rozdrażnienie odbijało się też na nim i na pozostałych nacjach przebywających w posiadłości. Do tej pory starał się być wymagający, ale uczciwy, karać tylko wyraźne przewinienia, adekwatnie do tego, jak ciężkie były. Jednak Ludwig uznał, że jest zbyt pobłażliwy i miękki w stosunku do reszty państw.

 _Mają czuć respekt, Roderich! Miałeś ich nauczyć szacunku i posłuszeństwa, a nie zgrywać paniczyka zarządzającego tłumem służących! Na zbyt wiele im pozwalasz, ONI na zbyt wiele sobie pozwalają...  
Daję ci ostatnią szansę, Austrio… zrób z nimi wszystkimi porządek, mają znać swoje miejsce, mają reprezentować cząstki Wielkiej Rzeszy, której są teraz częścią, a nie to_ _,_ _czym byli kiedyś. W nowym porządku świata, który kreuję, nie ma miejsca na nieposłuszeństwo, więc dobrze ci radzę… albo zrobisz to_ _,_ _czego od ciebie oczekuję, albo podzielisz ich los!_

Po małej prezentacji tego, jak powinien obchodzić się z podległymi mu nacjami, Austria doszedł do wniosku, że zdecydowanie nie chce do nich dołączać. Tylko że to, co nakazywał mu Niemcy, kłóciło się z jego naturą i z tym, o co prosiła go Węgry. Był artystą, nie czuł się dobrze w skórze dozorcy niewolników… a jego była żona... Elizabeta była wyjątkową osobą, niezależną, silną i piękną, za wszystkie te rzeczy darzył ją uczuciem i wielkim szacunkiem. Był skłonny spełniać jej życzenia, nawet przymykał oko na te wszystkie listy, które przekazywała... tylko dlaczego przed tym, jak wyjechała na front, musiała prosić go akurat o to…

Jak jej zdaniem miał pomóc Polsce? Chyba jedyne, co byłoby w stanie mu teraz pomóc, to gdyby nagle jakimś cudem wyparował i znalazł się w innym miejscu, w którym mógłby zregenerować siły. Ewentualnie szybka i bezbolesna śmierć, ale nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że nie o to Węgierce chodziło. Nawet gdyby jakoś go stąd wyprowadził, to w obecnym stanie dalej sam nie dałby sobie rady. Ktoś musiałby iść razem z nim, żeby mu pomóc. Perfekcyjny do tego kandydat sam nasuwał się na myśl, szczególnie po tym, co słyszał od Ludwiga. Ale to było niemożliwe, potajemne wyprowadzenie jednej osoby poza posiadłość było bardzo trudne, a dwóch… Niemcy chyba by go zabił, zamiast zwyczajnie ukarać, gdyby się dowiedział.

Nie miał zamiaru się narażać dla przedsięwzięcia, które nie miało większych szans powodzenia, ale…

Może mógł przyłożyć do tego rękę, dla spokoju własnego sumienia, chociaż częściowo spełnić prośbę Elizabety.

Zaczął grać. Jeden ze swoich ulubionych utworów Beethovena.

Dla Elizy.

* * *

\- Jesteś wyjątkowo grzeczny jak na kogoś, kto całkiem niedawno obiecywał mi, że mnie zabije – stwierdził z rozbawieniem Fleischer, przypatrując się przykutemu do ramy łóżka Torisowi.

Litwin tylko mocniej zacisnął zęby, nie chcąc dać się sprowokować. Nie miał zamiaru odezwać się do tego psychopaty ani słowem. Ograniczał się tylko do posyłania mu nienawistnych spojrzeń, które nie robiły na doktorze żadnego wrażenia.

\- Niestety, wciąż jeszcze nie otrzymałem zezwolenia na włączenie cię do badań. W dodatku otrzymałem kilka wezwań do szpitali w Generalnym Gubernatorstwie. Hmm? Nie wiesz co to? Myślę, że Feliks mógłby ci opowiedzieć, z których terytoriów należących kiedyś do niego zostało utworzone. - Doktor, sięgnął do swojej torby, wyciągając z niego swój dziennik. Zaczął go pobieżnie kartkować, przeglądając swoje najnowsze wpisy. - Niestety to będzie musiało poczekać, myślę, że zobaczycie się dopiero, kiedy dostanę swoje pozwolenie. Póki co pracuję nad tym, żeby na nowo wykorzenić z niego te złe nawyki… chwilę mnie nie było i już są problemy, żeby się z nim dogadać. Z miłą chęcią poopowiadałbym ci o dzisiejszej sesji, ale śpieszę się na pociąg. Ale nie martw się, wracam za parę dni. - Podniósł się z krzesła, które przyniósł ze sobą, dając znak jednemu ze swoich asystentów, żeby je wyniósł. - Do zobaczenia, Toris, mam nadzieję, że za tych parę dni będziemy mogli podziałać coś więcej.

\- _Mam nadzieję, że za tych parę dni będę miał okazję poderżnąć ci gardło –_ warknął Litwin pod nosem.

\- Pierwszą rzeczą, za którą się zabierzemy, będzie poprawienie twojego niemieckiego. Przyznam, że perspektywa uczenia dzikusa języka wyższej rasy jest dość fascynująca.

 _Och, czyli skończyło się traktowanie mnie jak inteligentnego gościa?_ pomyślał Toris, obserwując, jak Fleischer opuszcza pomieszczenie. Parę minut później jeden z jego osiłków rozkuł mu ręce, po czym został sam w pomieszczeniu. Chcąc jakoś rozładować napięcie, kopnął w drzwi najbliższej szafki, wyłamując je z zawiasów. Ten skurwysyn z każdą kolejną sekundą coraz mocniej zachodził mu za skórę. Przychodził za każdym razem, kiedy kończył swoją „sesję" z Feliksem i opowiadał mu, jak przebiegała. Uprzednio oczywiście, dbając o swoje bezpieczeństwo, nakazywał swoim osiłkom odpowiednie unieruchomienie go. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było… wyobrażanie sobie tego wszystkiego… tego, jakie katusze przeżywał w tym czasie jego ukochany.

Litwa przeczesał wzrokiem podłogę, sprawdzając, czy któryś z jego gości nie zgubił czegoś, co mogłoby mu się przydać. I tym razem nie miał szczęścia, więc opadł na łóżko z bezsilnym westchnieniem i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Parę dni... jeśli za tych parę dni ten psychol dostanie to swoje pozwolenie, to wszelkie nadzieje na wydostanie się stąd wyparują w mgnieniu oka. Jak na razie jego dzienna rutyna to było śniadanie, obiad, kolacja, przeplatane okazjonalnym pobiciem przez Swena i Erica oraz wizytą Fleischera wieczorem. Kiedy myślał o tym, w jakim stanie był teraz jego partner, wolał nie wiedzieć, jak zmieni się jego rozkład dnia, jeśli nie uda im się szybko zwiać. Jak na razie jedyne, co mu pozostało, to czekać na kolację… i sprawdzić, czy nie złamał sobie palca, kopiąc w tą szafkę.

* * *

Austria wziął głęboki wdech i poprawił rękawy swojego płaszcza. Następnie wziął tacę z kolacją dla Litwy i Polski, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia z kuchni. Z tego co wiedział, doktor Fleischer dzisiaj wyjeżdżał, i było mu to jak najbardziej na rękę. Pomaszerował od razu w stronę gabinetu doktora, w końcu zawsze jako pierwszy posiłek dostawał Polska. Uniósł brew zdziwiony, kiedy jeden z asystentów Fleischera zastąpił mu drogę do drzwi.

\- Kolacja – powiedział krótko Roderich, unosząc w górę tacę z jedzeniem.

\- Doktor powiedział, że dziś ten tutaj ma być bez kolacji – odparł osiłek, łypiąc na Austriaka ponuro.

\- Rozumiem… w takim razie pójdę do Litwy… czy może on też ma nie dostać kolacji?

\- Doktor nic nie mówił na ten temat.

Austria skinął głową, po czym zawrócił, kierując swoje kroki ku sypialni, gdzie przebywał Litwin. Drugi z asystentów nie sprawiał żadnych problemów, bez słowa otworzył drzwi i stanął z boku, wpuszczając nację do środka.

\- Chyba bez nas dwóch masz straszne problemy z personelem – stwierdził Toris po rzuceniu okiem na to, kto przyszedł.

\- Wyłamałeś drzwi w szafce – powiedział Roderich, obrzucając spojrzeniem rzeczone drzwiczki.

\- Trochę się… zdenerwowałem... nudzę się - mruknął Litwin, nie podnosząc się z łóżka.

\- To lepiej znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie. Normalnie po prostu kazałbym ci ją naprawić, ale będę musiał przysłać kogoś innego.

Litwa wzruszył ramionami, czując dreszcz ekscytacji. Narzędzia… gdyby tylko udało mu się podprowadzić któreś z narzędzi, nadających się na prowizoryczną broń… Prawdopodobnie wiązałoby się to z koniecznością zdobycia takiego narzędzia siłą, ale to była chyba najlepsza możliwość, jaką mógł dostać.

\- Ile ja bym dał, żeby już nie mieć do czynienia z waszą dwójką – powiedział cicho Austria, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. - Wiecznie są z wami kłopoty.

\- Tak, cała ta wojna to tylko i wyłącznie nasza wina, bardzo przepraszam za to, że cię to męczy – burknął Toris z ironią. Westchnął ciężko, w końcu wstając. Trzeba było coś zjeść i zagarnąć resztę żarcia do tych skromnych zapasów na wypadek ucieczki. - Łał… dzisiaj na bogato, widzę – mruknął na widok małej grudki białego sera i niewiele większej kupki konfitury na swoim talerzu. - Byłem pierwszy w kolejce, czy po prostu Feliks nie był głodny? - westchnął na widok drugiej, nietkniętej porcji. Zdziwił go nieco widok zwiniętego pakietu papierowych serwetek, wyglądało na to, że Roderich był pewny, że na pewno uwali się od stóp do głów tą zawrotną ilością jedzenia. Złapał za ten zwitek… i poczuł, jak serce w nim zamiera, kiedy pod palcami wyczuł twardy, podłużny kształt. Czy to było możliwe, że… ?

Zniecierpliwiony, szybko rozwinął serwetki. Spodziewał się, że zobaczy nóż, jednak zamiast tego spomiędzy warstw papieru wyłonił się… śrubokręt.

\- Szczerze wątpię, żeby miało mi to posłużyć do posmarowania tych sucharów… - Bez zastanowienia wziął znalezisko i podszedł z nim do drzwi. Śrubokręt zdecydowanie nadawał się do tego, żeby poradzić sobie z zamkiem. - Hah… ktoś tu chyba naprawdę chce się nas pozbyć...

To było całkiem cwane ze strony Austrii, czy ucieczka z Feliksem by mu się powiodła, czy też nie - miał problem z głowy. Oni też nie mieli nic do stracenia, bo w świetle tego, co robił Fleischer, rozstrzelanie przez pilnujących domu żołnierzy wcale nie brzmiało źle.

Nie było czasu do stracenia. Toris wcisnął narzędzie do kieszeni i zaczął zbierać rzeczy, które przygotował. Nie było tego dużo, więc uporał się z tym w trymiga, część z tego, co dostał na kolacje wrzucił do zapasu, który udało mu się zebrać, resztę zjadł, czując się nieco źle z tym, że sprzątnął też porcję Feliksa. Ta odrobina sera i konfitury była najlepszym, co dostali do jedzenia w ostatnich dniach… najchętniej oddałby Polakowi też swoją porcję, ale nie było czasu na to, żeby przetransportować tacę do pokoju, gdzie był trzymany, i poczekać aż zje.

\- _I czego się tak miotasz?_ \- Litwa zastygł w miejscu, słysząc pisk zawiasów. Odwrócił szybko głowę, wbijając spojrzenie w jednego z osiłków doktora. Chyba narobił więcej hałasu niż zamierzał.

\- _Nie potrafisz usiedzieć na dupie przy jedze… Co to do cholery jest?! -_ warknął mężczyzna, wskazując na tobołek w rękach bruneta. - _Lepiej dla ciebie, żeby to nie było nic podejrzanego albo… -_ zaczął ostrzegawczym tonem, ruszając w kierunku Litwina.

\- Powiedz mi… czy wiesz, czym jest mizerykordia? - zapytał Toris spokojnym głosem, ostrożnie odkładając pakunek. Jego pytanie sprawiło, że osiłek zatrzymał się w miejscu ze zdziwioną miną. Być może po prostu go nie zrozumiał, nie był pewny, czy te dwa tępaki znały angielski, zresztą miał to gdzieś. - Przypuszczam, że nie, czasy, w których była używana, są dość odległe… przynajmniej z ludzkiej perspektywy. - Sięgnął do kieszeni, w której ukrył śrubokręt. Westchnął cicho wspominając tamten okres.

I pomyśleć, że wtedy byłem pewny, że nie zobaczę w życiu bardziej krwawych konfliktów niż wówczas toczone, stwierdził w duchu brunet, zaciskając palce na uchwycie narzędzia.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym pieprzysz, ale chyba dawno nikt ci nie przylał!

Toris odczekał chwilę, po czym w mgnieniu uchylił się przed nadchodzącym ciosem, wyszarpując przy tym śrubokręt z kieszeni. Atakujący go facet musiał być zaskoczony jego szybkością… chociaż pewnie bardziej zaskoczyło go, kiedy wbił śrubokręt w jego gardło.

\- Po łacinie _misericordia_ oznacza „miłosierdzie" - powiedział powoli, wyrywając swoją broń z rany i obserwując buchającą z niej krew. - Kilkaset lat temu nazywano tak krótkie, wąskie sztylety, służące w głównej mierze do skracania męki konających przeciwników. Chociaż równie dobrze nadawały się do walki z silnie opancerzonymi przeciwnikami, bo wąskie ostrze idealnie przechodziło pomiędzy płytami pancerza. - Pochylił się, żeby wytrzeć krew o ubranie osiłka, który w międzyczasie osunął się na ziemię z głośnym charkotem, dławiąc się własną krwią. - Masz szczęście, że nie mam czasu, żeby odwdzięczyć ci się za każdą krzywdę, którą wyrządziłeś mnie albo Feliksowi… Uznaj to za swego rodzaju miłosierdzie.

Bez dalszej zwłoki Litwin chwycił swój bagaż, przeskoczył nad wykrwawiającym się mężczyzną i wypadł na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Pobiegł w kierunku pracowni Fleischera, żeby wyciągnąć stamtąd Polskę. Uszkodzone żebra i stłuczenia mocno dawały o sobie znać, ale był zbyt skupiony na swoim celu, żeby się tym teraz przejmować. Element zaskoczenia był teraz jego największym atutem, nie wahał się ani chwili, kiedy za następnym zakrętem, wpadł prosto na drugiego z asystentów Fleischera. Szybki cios zadany w skroń usunął z jego drogi kolejną przeszkodę. Przeszukując zwłoki osiłka, w poszukiwaniu klucza do drzwi gabinetu, nie potrafił powstrzymać się od rozmyślania, czy to dobrze, czy źle, że sam doktor był teraz nieobecny. Z jednej strony to oznaczało, że nie będzie mógł dokonać swojej zemsty na tym psycholu, z drugiej…

Z drugiej strony szybkie zamordowanie tego sukinsyna nie dostarczyłoby mu satysfakcji, której pragnął… Fleischer musiał cierpieć… za każdą torturę, którą jego ukochany musiał znosić podczas pobytu tutaj…

Najpierw musiał zabrać Feliksa w bezpieczne miejsce i upewnić się, że będzie tam bezpieczny… później mógł urządzić sobie polowanie na tego psychopatę. Trzęsącymi się rękoma wsunął klucz do zamka i wziął głęboki wdech, przygotowując się mentalnie na wejście do środka. Pomieszczenie było ciemniejsze niż to zapamiętał, ale Polskę namierzył bez problemów. Tak jak poprzednio, siedział przykuty do stolika, głowę opierał na swoich przedramionach… Litwa był pewny, że spał, ale kiedy tylko zrobił jeden krok w jego kierunku, ten zadarł głowę, rzucając mu przerażone spojrzenie.

\- Feliks… to ja… - powiedział miękko Toris, powoli idąc w kierunku ukochanego. Nie chciał go za bardzo wystraszyć. - Zabieram cię stąd… opuszczamy ten dom wariatów w cholerę.

\- Kolejna… - wymamrotał Feliks, pochylając głowę. - Kolejna iluzja... następne złudzenie…

\- Nie jestem iluzją, to naprawdę ja… - Litwin przyklęknął obok stołu i rzucił okiem na zakrwawione kajdany, krępujące nadgarstki Polaka. Były już dość mocno poluzowane, powinien dać radę podważyć je śrubokrętem jeszcze trochę… - O… szlag… - syknął, zastygając w miejscu, kiedy usłyszał odległe głosy dochodzące z korytarza. Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, ale przypuszczał, że to pozostałe państwa wracały z kolacji. W teorii mógł poczekać, aż wszyscy pójdą spać, gabinet Fleischera znajdował się z dala od większości pokoi mieszkalnych, nie chciał jednak już dłużej zwlekać. Zresztą… ostatnimi czasy jedynym, co osiągnął poprzez czekanie, były same porażki.

\- Odejdź… proszę… jestem zmęczony – wyszeptał Polska, kiwając się lekko na boki. - Daj mi spać… chcę po prostu zasnąć… i już nigdy więcej się nie obudzić… - Wyraz jego twarzy świadczył, że nadal nie wierzył w to, że obecność Litwy nie była tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni.

Zagryzając wargi, Toris przesunął palcami po przedramionach blondyna, pokrytych świeżymi śladami po wkłuciach. Być może jego obecne zachowanie nie było wyłącznie kwestią złego stanu psychicznego. Pod wpływem jego dotyku Feliks wziął szybki, drżący wdech i szarpnął lekko rękoma, jakby chciał się od niego odsunąć.

\- Hej… spokojnie, Feliks – mruknął Litwin, ostrożnie biorąc się za luzowanie więzów krępujących jego partnera. - To tylko ja, przyszedłem cię stąd zabrać – zerknął szybko na twarz Polaka, chcąc przekonać się, czy go usłyszał. Feliks wpatrywał się przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem, nie wyglądając na poruszonego jego słowami. Toris starał się nie wpadać w panikę przez zachowanie blondyna i fakt, że w każdej chwili ktoś mógł się natknąć na ciało któregoś z asystentów i wszcząć alarm, rujnując prawdopodobnie ich jedyną szansę na wydostanie się z posiadłości. - Cóż… na zewnątrz zapewne jest chłodno, ale przynajmniej pooddychamy trochę świeżym powietrzem, pamiętam jak mówiłeś mi, jak za tym tęsknisz. I… niedługo będzie zima, Feliks, będziesz mógł sobie przypomnieć jak to jest, kiedy płatki śniegu roztapiają się na skórze.

Toris nie był pewny, co chciał osiągnąć, mówiąc to wszystko… czy to była próba zwrócenia na siebie uwagi Feliksa, czy może raczej starał się uspokoić siebie. Zaczynało docierać do niego wszystko, co mogło pójść nie tak, a to nie było niczym dobrym. Miał wrażenie, że wieki minęły, nim udało mu się poluzować kajdany na tyle, żeby przecisnąć przez nie dłonie Polski. Kolejną przeszkodą do pokonania był sam Feliks… nawet jeśli teraz jego ręce były wolne, to nadal nie ruszał się z miejsca, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o zwidach i iluzjach.

\- Hej… Feliks… dasz radę wstać? Jesteś w stanie iść? Nie musisz nic mówić… po prostu kiwnij lub potrząśnij głową. - Przez dłuższy czas Polak nie reagował na jego słowa, dopiero po chwili potrząsnął lekko głową. - Mhm… to niedobrze… ale damy sobie radę… Będziesz w stanie się trzymać, jeśli wezmę cię na plecy?

\- Ale ty nie jesteś prawdziwy… jak niby weźmiesz mnie na plecy? - zapytał nieprzytomnie Feliks, wciąż miał ten sam nieobecny wzrok.

\- Jakoś dam radę, chodź… albo poczekaj jeszcze moment – mruknął Litwa, zsuwając z siebie kurtkę niemieckiego munduru, który nosił. - Wiem, że mówiłeś, że za nic tego nie założysz, ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest reszta twoich ubrań, a nie możesz wyjść na zewnątrz półnagi… to pewnie zaboli… przepraszam… - mruknął, okrywając Polskę kurtką.

\- Na zewnątrz? Ach… to kolejny sen, tak? Zaraz się obudzę… i będą kolejne pytania… badania… więcej igieł… - wymamrotał Feliks, kuląc się lekko.

\- Obiecuję, że nic takiego się nie stanie... Wskakuj – powiedział Toris, chowając śrubokręt do kieszeni, przywiązując tobołek z zapasami do pasa i przyklękając przed krzesłem, na którym siedział Polak.

\- Zawsze obiecujesz… i zawsze się budzę…

Minęły kolejne cenne sekundy, nim w końcu Feliks zdecydował się posłuchać, Toris pomógł mu usadowić się na jego grzbiecie, po czym wstał powoli. Litwin wziął głęboki wdech, teraz miało być najgorsze. Powoli opuścił pomieszczenie i ruszył w stronę schodów na dół. Początkowo zamierzał spróbować się przekraść, ale kiedy usłyszał zaskoczony i przerażony okrzyk, ruszył biegiem tak szybko, na ile pozwalało mu jego ciało i ciężar, który dźwigał. Nieoczekiwane poruszenie częściowo podziałało na jego korzyść; kilka pierwszych nacji, które minął, było zbyt zaskoczonych, żeby próbować go zatrzymać. Kiedy przebiegał obok sypialni, którą wcześniej zajmował z Feliksem, uchwycił kątem oka kobiecą sylwetkę… nie był do końca pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że to była albo Czechy, albo Belgia. Pierwsze problemy zaczęły się w głównym holu, gdzie natknął się na kilka personifikacji, które chciały sprawdzić kto i dlaczego krzyczał.

\- Alarm! - krzyknął zdezorientowany Dania. Z minięciem go Litwa nie miał większych problemów, Duńczyk był zbyt zaskoczony jego widokiem, żeby próbować go zatrzymać. Oprócz niego w holu znajdował się też Austria, Serbia i Słowacja… i z tego, co Litwin zauważył, ktoś chyba wyszedł głównym wejściem… być może żeby wezwać strażników.

\- Z drogi! - krzyknął Toris, praktycznie taranując Rodericha, który stanął mu na drodze.

\- Zatrzymaj się w tej chwili! - krzyknął za nim Austria, chociaż niezbyt garnął się do tego, żeby faktycznie próbować go zatrzymać. - Nie stójcie tak, zróbcie coś! - wrzasnął do pozostałych nacji.

Serbia był bardziej zdecydowany, żeby zatrzymać uciekających, ruszył biegiem za Litwą… a po chwili wyrżnął o podłogę, kiedy potknął się o nogę Słowacji.

\- Pojebało cię?! - wrzasnął Serb.

\- Hej! Nie drzyj się na mnie! Zacząłbyś lepiej uważać jak chodzisz – odciął się Słowak.

\- Trzeba ich zatrzymać!

\- Och… przypuszczam, że masz rację…

\- Zamiast przypuszczać to ich łap!

\- Czy ja wiem… jak wybiegną przez drzwi, to i tak ich zastrzelą, co nie?

Toris nie zatrzymywał się, żeby posłuchać dalszej części kłótni, przeskoczył kilka ostatnich stopni, żeby skrócić drogę. Nieco przecenił swoje siły, nogi się pod nim ugięły, kiedy wylądował na posadzce holu, obił sobie kolano, ale udało mu się podnieść i pobiec dalej… ku schodom wiodącym do piwnicy. Zaczynało mu brakować sił, płuca paliły go z wysiłku, a uszkodzenie kolana było chyba poważniejsze niż zakładał, bo zaczął utykać… ale było już tak blisko, nie mógł teraz zwalniać. Feliks zaciskał kurczowo palce na materiale jego koszuli, dysząc tak, jakby i on przebiegł cały ten dystans z gabinetu do podziemi.

\- Z-z-zimno mi – wymamrotał Polska, szczękając zębami. Litwa odwrócił odrobinę głowę, żeby móc rzucić okiem na jego twarz. Zimno musiało go nieco otrzeźwić, bo jego spojrzenie nie było teraz takie rozmyte jak wcześniej.

\- Wiem… niestety w najbliższym czasie lepiej nie będzie – mruknął Toris, wchodząc do jednej z piwnic. - Muszę cię na chwilę postawić na ziemi, trzeba odblokować przejście, zanim nas złapią. Feliks wydał z siebie cichy pomruk, po czym z pomocą Litwina zsunął się z jego pleców i usadowił na jednej ze skrzynek.

\- W czasie kiedy ja będę odblokowywał naszą drogę ucieczki, mógłbyś przejrzeć te skrzynki i podkraść jakieś konserwy? Oczywiście o ile masz na to siły... - zapytał Litwa, zabierając ukryty wcześniej klucz i podchodząc do kraty. - Możesz wsadzić je do tego worka – dodał, odwiązując od pasa tobołek i kładąc go na ziemi.

\- Czy to jest poszewka na poduszkę? - Feliks zadrżał silnie, przenikliwy chłód panujący w piwnicy dawał się mocno we znaki. Otulił się szczelniej kurtką, którą dał mu Litwin, ale mimo wszystko wstał i zabrał się za kolekcjonowanie puszek z jedzeniem. - To jeden z najdziwniejszych snów, jakie do tej pory miałem…

Toris tylko westchnął cicho, biorąc się za śruby. Zastanawiało go, ile czasu minie, nim uda mu się przekonać blondyna, że to nie jest sen i że uciekają naprawdę. Na razie jednak musiał się skupić na jak najszybszym zdjęciu kraty. Od strony schodów prowadzących na górę zbliżały się poddenerwowane głosy i pośpieszne kroki… Litwa zaklął cicho, mógł chociaż zastawić drzwi kilkoma skrzyniami, żeby zyskać chociaż kilka cennych sekund. Szybko pozbył się śrub, które poluzował wcześniej, jeszcze tylko kilka dzieliło ich od opuszczenia tego miejsca…

\- Feliks, dasz radę zejść po drabinie? - zapytał Toris, kiedy już udało mu się zerwać ostatnią śrubę, przy okazji łamiąc klucz, którego używał.

\- Nie wiem… - mruknął Feliks, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. - Jestem taki zmęczony… nie znoszę drabin w tym miejscu, są przeklęte czy coś…

\- To niedobrze… tu jest trochę mało miejsca… - stwierdził Litwa, zaglądając do dziury którą odsłonił. O tym, że było ciemno w cholerę, wolał nie wspominać. - Ale chyba damy radę… tylko będziesz musiał trzymać się naprawdę blisko mnie. - Przywiązał worek, teraz cięższy o puszki, które zebrał Feliks, z powrotem do pasa i przykucnął, żeby znów wziąć blondyna na plecy.

Najgorszy był początek. Cenna minuta upłynęła, nim Torisowi udało się jakoś dojść do tego, jak to wszystko urządzić, żeby Polska z niego nie spadł i żeby przy okazji jego plecy nie miały kontaktu ze ścianą szybu. Byli mniej więcej w połowie drogi na dół, kiedy dźwięki płynące z góry uświadomiły Litwinowi, że pościg dotarł do piwnicy w której znajdowało się zejście do kanałów. Modląc się, żeby nie zostali odkryci od razu, nieco przyśpieszył tempo… co poskutkowało tym, że przy samym końcu o mały włos nie spadł, ślizgając się na wilgotnych i zimnych jak diabli prętach. Teraz pozostało tylko wykombinować, jak nawigować w ciemnościach panujących w podziemiu, znaleźć wyjście z kanału i wydostać się ze stolicy Trzeciej Rzeszy… bułka z masłem.

\- Tylko teraz… w którą stronę mamy iść? - mruknął Toris, rozglądając się na boki, chociaż nie miało to większego sensu, bo i tak prawie nic nie widział. Decyzję pomógł mu podjąć snop światła padający z otworu nad ich głowami.

\- _Halt!_

Jako że to polecenie zdecydowanie kłóciło się z tym, co chciał osiągnąć, Litwa odskoczył od drabiny, w samą porę, żeby uniknąć strzału z pistoletu. Przynajmniej jednego, drugi pocisk trafił go w ramię sprawiając, że z jego gardła wyrwał się zdławiony okrzyk, a on sam o mały włos upuścił Feliksa. Bez dalszej zwłoki ruszył w losowo wybranym kierunku, starając się ignorować palący ból w piersi i ramieniu, dziękując Bogu, że to nie Polska oberwał. Bądź co bądź on miał więcej sił, niż jego partner. Polak miał już dość ran, z którymi trzeba było sobie poradzić.

* * *

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo błądził z Feliksem w ciemnościach, co jakiś czas przystając, żeby odpocząć lub ukryć się przed patrolem niemieckich żołnierzy. W międzyczasie opatrzył swoje ramię i nadgarstki Polski.

\- Chyba jesteśmy już niedaleko jakiegoś wyjścia, Feliks – mruknął Toris podczas kolejnego przystanku. Co prawda mijali już co najmniej kilka wyjść z kanału, ale albo czaili się przy nich żołnierze niemieccy, albo otwory były zbyt wąskie, żeby dał radę przecisnąć się przez nie z Feliksem. Nawet jeśli Polak od czasu do czasu był w stanie przejść o własnych siłach krótki dystans, to nie miał dość sił, żeby wspiąć się po drabinie. On sam twierdził inaczej, ale Litwa wolał nie ryzykować, że podczas wspinaczki straci siły i spadnie. - Może uda nam się w końcu wyjść na świeże powietrze, jak na kanał burzowy to cuchnie tutaj przepaskudnie… no i chciałbym wysuszyć buty i spodnie… Znaczy gdyby nas tak intensywnie nie szukali to…

\- Oni nie szukają nas – powiedział cicho Feliks. Wciąż nie był pewny, czy to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, ale uznał, że i tak nie ma wiele do stracenia, więc równie dobrze może nieco aktywniej uczestniczyć w tym śnie, zamiast biernie czekać aż się skończy. - Oni nie wiedzą kogo dokładnie mają szukać…

\- Skąd… och no tak… głuchy nie jesteś i na pewno lepiej rozumiesz niemiecki niż ja… Usłyszałeś coś jeszcze ciekawego?

\- Wiedzą jak wyglądamy, ale nie wiedzą kim jesteśmy, mają nas po prostu za zwykłych przestępców.

\- Hmm… może to dobrze, może dzięki temu nie szukają nas tak pilnie. Ale to teraz mało ważne, musimy ruszać dalej, masz siły iść?

\- Niezbyt.

\- Więc po prostu znów cię poniosę… a ogólnie jak się czujesz? - zapytał Litwa z troską.

\- Dlaczego po prostu mnie nie zostawisz, sam masz o wiele większe szanse przetrwać – mruknął Polska, pocierając skronie. - Jak się czuję? Oprócz tego, że tak samo źle jak zwykle? Zimno mi… jestem zdezorientowany… wciąż nie jestem pewny, czy to sen, czy rzeczywistość…

\- To jest rzeczywistość i nie ma mowy, że cię zostawię, w końcu coś ci obiecałem, jak nas złapią i zabiją, to obu. - Toris przeciągnął się z cichym sykiem i poklepał blondyna po ramieniu, dając mu znać, żeby wskoczył na jego plecy.

\- O ile nas zabiją, zamiast odstawić z powrotem… - westchnął Feliks, wdrapując się na grzbiet bruneta.

\- Jak będziemy stawiać opór przy „aresztowaniu" to pewnie tak… - Litwin wziął głęboki wdech i ruszył powoli przed siebie. - Czy tobie też się wydaje, że powietrze zrobiło się jakieś świeższe?

\- Może ta odnoga kanału uchodzi do Sprewy...

\- Byłoby świe… - Toris poczuł zimny dreszcz, słysząc jakieś głosy, były bardzo blisko. - Kurwa mać… - zaklął, ruszając biegiem przed siebie. Chwilowo przestał zwracać uwagę, w którą stronę biegnie, na razie po prostu chciał się oddalić od tych głosów. Wyglądało na to, że tak czy siak wybrał dobry kierunek, bo po jakimś czasie zaczęło robić się jaśniej…

Jednak za następnym zakrętem cały jego wysiłek i nadzieję szlag trafił.

\- No proszę, udało mi się znaleźć dwa wyjątkowo duże gryzonie. Ja to jednak mam nosa – powiedział Gilbert, stojąc pomiędzy wylotem kanału a Polską i Litwą, mierząc do nich z pistoletu.

\- Jakiego trzeba mieć pecha, żeby ze wszystkich Niemców, dupków i palantów świata trafić akurat na ciebie? - syknął Toris przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zamknął oczy, czując łzy zbierające się w kącikach. - Szlag… kurwa… a było już tak blisko… - Opuścił głowę, czując, że to już jest koniec, po raz kolejny wysiłek nie został nagrodzony. - Mdli mnie na samą myśl o proszenie cię o cokolwiek… ale wyświadcz nam przysługę i zabij nas szybko… proszę…

Na dłuższy moment zapadła ciężka cisza, Litwa nadal stał z opuszczoną głową, zastanawiając się, czy Gilbert łaskawie spełni jego prośbę, a jeśli tak to czy najpierw zastrzeli jego czy Feliksa. Wziął drżący wdech, słysząc kroki powoli zmierzające w ich stronę. Czyli czekała ich egzekucja przez strzał z bliskiej odległości.

\- To ty wyświadcz mi przysługę i spieprzaj w podskokach sprzed mojego wspaniałego oblicza, razem z tym konusem.

Toris otworzył oczy zaskoczony, czując, jak Prusy wciska coś do jego kieszeni. Ze zdumieniem ujrzał rękojeść pistoletu, wystającą z kieszeni jego spodni.

\- Co… Dlaczego? - wymamrotał, podnosząc wzrok i spoglądając na Gilberta, który odsunął się parę kroków na bok, odsłaniając wylot tunelu. Była noc, jednak księżyc świecił dość jasno. Po spędzeniu całego tego czasu w ciemnych podziemiach, Litwinowi i tak wydawało się, jakby był wczesny ranek.

\- Po prostu spłacam dług. Niechętnie to przyznaję, ale wy dwaj mieliście dość okazji, żeby mnie zaszlachtować. Poza tym… możesz to uznać za sentyment do starych czasów, ale wolę was zabić w tradycyjny sposób w uczciwej walce, a nie przy pomocy jakichś psychopatycznych gierek… W sumie po co mam ci się tłumaczyć, lepiej spierniczaj, zanim zmienię zdanie i po prostu w swej wspaniałomyślności was zabiję tak jak chciałeś. Zresztą pewnie i tak kopniecie w kalendarz gdzieś po drodze, z jednym mundurem na dwóch, gównianą ilością zapasów i jednym magazynkiem pocisków w samym sercu terytorium wroga. - Nie czekając na odpowiedź Litwy, Prusy ruszył w głąb tunelu. - _Tutaj ich nie ma! Szukajcie dalej, może są w którymś z bocznych tuneli!_

Przez chwilę Toris stał oniemiały w miejscu, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie miało miejsce. Najpierw Austria dawał im sposobność do ucieczki, potem Prusy pomagał uniknąć pościgu... jeszcze tylko brakowało jakiejś cudownej interwencji ze strony Rosji żeby ich uratować...  
Chociaż nie, to byłoby już przegięcie. No i jedną z ostatnich rzeczy na jaką miał w obecnej chwili ochotę to spotkanie z Ivanem, Feliks zapewne by się z nim zgodził w tej kwestii.  
Dopiero po chwili ruszył dalej i w końcu udało się im opuścić kanały. Wciąż jeszcze nie mogli czuć się bezpiecznie, ale Litwin i tak nie potrafił opanować uczucia radości i ulgi, które wyciskało łzy z jego oczu.

\- Udało się, Feliks, jesteśmy na zewnątrz – wyszeptał Toris. - Czujesz to? - zapytał, biorąc głęboki wdech. Może i nie oddalili się zbytnio od kanałów, ale lekki powiew wiatru dostarczył porcję świeżego, mroźnego powietrza, w którym dało się wyczuć nadchodzącą zimę.

\- Tak… czuję… - wykrztusił Feliks, zaciskając kurczowo palce na materiale koszuli Torisa. Nie dbał o to, że temperatura oscylowała w okolicy zera, przynajmniej dzięki temu ból tych wszystkich ran nie był tak wyraźny. Wtulił twarz w ramię swojego towarzysza, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch, był na zewnątrz… w końcu, po tak długim czasie…

\- Co prawda wciąż musimy wydostać się z Berlina i znaleźć jakieś miejsce, żebyś mógł dojść do siebie. Myślałem o Szwajcarii, może udałoby się go przekonać, żeby udzielił nam azylu…

\- Nie… nie chcę tam iść… chcę iść w inne miejsce…

\- Gdzie konkretnie?

\- Na wschód… ale wcześniej chciałbym zahaczyć o Budapeszt.

* * *

 **Także kolejny rozdział za nami, a z tej okazji pora ogłosić wyniki ankiety.**

 **A przedstawiają się one następująco:  
I - pierwsze miejsca są trzy: How to be, Fantastyczne i Po drugiej stronie, każde z nich zdobyło po trzy głosy (może nie powinnam była robić utajnionego wyniku głosowania (¬‿¬)). Tak więc będę musiała sobie wybrać spośród tych trzech... hmm...  
II - Burzliwe początki (2 pkt)... och well...  
III - United World High (1 pkt) - do tego fika mam tyle zabawnych pomysłów, że aż głowa boli XD  
IV - Smok i Dlaczego? (to mnie akurat zaskoczyło :v) z wynikiem po 0 pkt.**

 **Welp... pora ruszać z tematem, ale od razu wystosuje pewne ostrzeżenie. Po raz kolejny doszłam do wniosku (och mondra ja, musiała się o tym przekonać drugi raz), że bardzo, ale to bardzo źle mi idzie trzymanie się jakichkolwiek grafików, więc nie daję gwarancji, że dam radę do końca trzymać się obecnego planu. Wiecie, po prostu nie lubię uczucia, że jestem do czegoś zmuszona, a jak się zmuszam do pisania wedle rozpiski, to na pewno wpływa to też na jakość rozdziału i czasu który zajmuje mi jego pisanie.**

 **Zobaczymy jak to będzie, a póki co trzymajcie się ciepło.**

 **Och, jeszcze jedno, takie zapytanie mam. Czytałam sobie dzisiaj na Tumblrze taki wywód odnośnie przedstawiania Polski przez fandom... i zastanawiam się, jak mnie z tym idzie? Wiem, że już było wspominane, że w moim wykonaniu Feliks jest dość ooc... ale szczerze powiedziawszy, to gdybym ściśle trzymała się mangowego canonu, to chyba szlag by mnie trafił. Mam tylko nadzieję, że moja interpretacja i to co dodałam od siebie, nie jest zbytnio rażące.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Ha! Nikt nie spodziewał się hiszp... że w końcu uda mi się dokończyć ten rozdział!**

 **Jeśli mam być szczera, to też się tego nie spodziewałam.  
Boże, ludzie, nawet nie macie pojęcia co ja się namęczyłam z napisaniem tego krótkiego (tak, przyznaje się bez bicia że jest krótszy niż zwykle) rozdziału, który na dodatek nie powala na kolana. Co włączałam plik i scrollowałam do tego fragmentu, dostawałam takiego mind-fucko-bloka, że jak dopisałam jedno zdanie to byłam pod wrażeniem.**

 **No ale, udało się, skończyłam, w trakcie pisania wpadło kilka pomysłów, więc przy odrobinie szczęścia następny rozdział tego fika pojawi się szybciej niż... za ponad rok... Jezu, ludzie, nie bijcie D:**

* * *

\- Dlaczego chcesz udać się do Budapesztu? - zapytał Toris z lekkim zdziwieniem. Obawiał się, że pomimo tego, że wydawał się być w miarę świadomy i zaczął wierzyć w to, że to nie jest tylko sen, to jednak rzeczywistość wciąż nie docierała do Feliksa w stu procentach. - Wiesz, że… - zaczął ostrożnie.

\- Wiem, że Elizabety tam nie będzie – przerwał mu Polska z goryczą. - Pamiętam gdzie ją wysłano.

\- Więc dlaczego? Węgry są sojusznikami Rzeszy…

\- I dwa lata temu odmówili udziału w ataku na mój kraj, oraz nie zgodzili się na to, żeby Niemcy zaatakowali z ich terytorium – wpadł mu w słowo Feliks. - Podczas gdy Szwajcaria zrobi wszystko żeby zachować neutralność. Wątpię żeby Vash i jego rząd długo się wahali gdyby dostali „uprzejmą" prośbę o wydanie dwóch gości, obcych w dodatku.

\- Cóż… ma to sens… - przyznał powoli Litwa, obserwując blondyna uważnie. Świeże powietrze musiało mu naprawdę dobrze zrobić, bo wydawał się zupełnie innym człowiekiem, niż jeszcze kilka godzin temu, gdy znajdowali się w posiadłości Ludwiga. Na pewno spojrzenie miał bardziej przytomne… tylko nie do końca potrafił zinterpretować emocje czające się w oczach Feliksa. Wydawało mu się, że dostrzega w nich pewien rodzaj determinacji, co było czymś dobrym… chyba. Wolał nie brać niczego za pewnik, może i spędził u boku Polaka setki lat, ale nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo zmienił się przez ten okres kiedy się nie widzieli, a z tego co widział, zmienił się bardziej niż początkowo sądził. - Na siłę cię tam ciągnął nie będę, nawet jeśli raczej nie wymagałoby to dużo wysiłku. - Spojrzenie którym blondyn go obdarzył, wskazywało na to, że raczej nie był w nastroju do żartów. - Wyjaśnij mi tylko, co masz na myśli mówiąc, że chcesz się udać na wschód?

\- Nie wiem... – mruknął Polska zmęczonym głosem. - Nie wiem co dokładnie chcę przez to osiągnąć… po prostu… - Urwał na chwilę, nie będąc pewnym co w ogóle chciał powiedzieć. W jego głowie znowu za dużo się działo, nie był pewny które myśli, spośród tych krążących w jego umyśle, należą tylko i wyłącznie do niego. - Chcę iść do domu…

Toris ledwie powstrzymał się od stwierdzenia, że to bardzo zły pomysł. Rozumiał dlaczego Feliks chciał wracać, każdą personifikację ciągnęło „do domu", im więcej czasu spędzali gdzie indziej tym bardziej. Na Węgry jeszcze mógł przystać (aczkolwiek nadal miał co do tego poważne wątpliwości), bądź co bądź wciąż niezależne państwo, do którego rządu należałaby ewentualna decyzja o ekstradycji, a Węgrzy zdecydowanie byli bardziej przychylni Polakom niż Niemcom. Ale udanie się na tereny okupowanej Polski… rozsądek mówił mu, że to szaleństwo, a serce zdecydowanie sprzeciwiało się temu, żeby pozwolić Feliksowi na tak niebezpieczny krok. Z drugiej jednak strony, był świadom tego, że bliskość jego ludzi była tym, czego Polska potrzebował żeby szybciej odzyskać siły. Westchnął cicho chwilowo powstrzymując się od komentarza, ale miał zamiar spróbować wyperswadować Polakowi ten pomysł przy najbliższej okazji, chociaż wiedział, że czeka go z tym ciężka przeprawa.

\- Jeśli Bóg naprawdę uznał, że pora zetrzeć mnie i mój kraj z powierzchni Ziemi, to przynajmniej chcę żeby mój koniec nastąpił w miejscu które uważam za dom – szepnął Polska.

\- Nikt nie będzie nikogo ścierał, to nie jest koniec, Feliks – powiedział Litwa na tyle stanowczo na ile był w stanie. Na razie większym zmartwieniem od tego dokąd jego ukochany chciał się udać, było utrzymanie go teraz przy życiu i próba podniesienia go na duchu chociaż minimalnie. - Okej, czyli cel: Węgry, tylko najpierw musimy jakoś wydostać się z Berlina. Wiem, że mówiłeś, że nie pozwalano ci opuścić posiadłości, ale czy jest choć cień szansy na to że...

\- Nie – Feliks pokręcił powoli głową, czując jak zaczyna ogarniać go senność. - Dwa lata temu przywieźli mnie prosto pod dom Ludwiga, nie widziałem nic poza tym co można było zobaczyć z okien posiadłości. Więc nie, nie mam pojęcia w którą stronę iść i gdzie w ogóle jesteśmy... - Może i bywał w Berlinie, ale nie na tyle często, żeby dobrze poznać miasto. Nie mówiąc już o poznaniu go od strony kanałów. - Chcę spać… - westchnął, ponownie opierając głowę na ramieniu bruneta.

\- Wiem, że jesteś wykończony, ale nie wolno ci teraz zasnąć, najpierw musimy znaleźć jakieś schronienie.

\- Powodzenia – mruknął Feliks, patrząc tępo w przestrzeń. - Chciałbym pomóc, ale…

\- Na razie po prostu skup się na tym, żeby nie zasnąć, jakoś to ogarnę.

\- Nadal jestem zdania, że powinieneś mnie zostawić, zamiast ogarniać za dwóch...

Toris, puścił tą uwagę mimo uszu i rozejrzał się wokół, starając się wymyślić jakie kroki teraz podjąć. Poza znalezieniem w miarę bezpiecznego miejsca, na spędzenie reszty nocy, musiał zadbać o zapasy. Jedzenia które zaoszczędził z posiłków i to co udało się zwinąć Feliksowi, gdy on pozbywał się kraty blokującej drogę do kanałów, za nic nie starczyłoby na drogę do Budapesztu. Była też kwestia odzieży - obaj potrzebowali cieplejszych ubrań, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Feliksa, którego garderoba w obecnej sytuacji wołała o pomstę do nieba… czy też raczej niemal kompletny jej brak. Trochę wody również by nie zaszkodziło, a dodatkowa broń, tudzież większa ilość amunicji do pistoletu, który zostawił im Gilbert byłaby miłym dodatkiem. Chociaż Litwa nie był do końca pewny, czy dawanie Polsce broni do ręki przy obecnym stanie jego psychiki było dobrym pomysłem.

\- Dobra, nie ma co tak sterczeć w miejscu, musimy się oddalić zanim nas znajdą. - Toris nie był tylko pewien, w którą dokładnie stronę iść. Polska chyba wyczuł jego wahanie, bo uniósł z wysiłkiem głowę i potoczył wokół spojrzeniem.

\- Myślę… że chyba możemy iść w górę rzeki? - mruknął niepewnie Feliks. Zadrżał lekko, czując postępujące wychłodzenie, niosące ze sobą odrętwienie i ból, innego rodzaju niż ten, pochodzący z ran. Skulił się odruchowo, z całych sił wtulając się w swojego kompana, szukając chociaż odrobiny ciepła, która odegnałaby chłód. - Sprewa… z tego co kojarzę, swój początek bierze… niedaleko granicy z Czechosłowacją… jest… połączona kanałami… z Odrą…

\- Cóż… mniej więcej o ten kierunek nam chodzi... – stwierdził Litwa, zerkając kątem oka na Polaka. Musiał pilnować, czy przypadkiem nie zasnął. Może i śmierć będąc wolnym (jak bardzo nędzna by ta „wolność" nie była) była „lepsza" niż zostanie zamęczonym przez jakiegoś szaleńca, zasłaniającego się sadystycznymi badaniami… Ale nie chciał by wspólna historia jego i Feliksa zakończyła się śmiercią jego ukochanego z powodu wyziębienia.

\- „Czy to nie sprawia, że również jesteś sadystą?". - Mimo iż ta myśl należała do niego, oczyma wyobraźni Litwa niemal widział twarz i słyszał głos Fleischera. Potrafił wyobrazić sobie jedną z tych pokręconych wizyt, które ten potwór mu składał, przypadających po każdej „sesji badawczej" przeprowadzonej z Feliksem. Lekki uśmiech, błyski szaleństwa i chorobliwą ciekawość w oczach tego rzeźnika, gdy z jego ust padały słowa, wywołujące niepewność, strach i gniew. Świadomość, że człowiek, którego szczerze nienawidził i któremu poprzysiągł śmierć z jego ręki, bez względu na koszty i konsekwencje, bez najmniejszego trudu potrafił obudzić w nim wątpliwości i to w kwestiach, w których do tej pory był niezachwiany… Toris nie był w stanie precyzyjnie określić uczuć, które nim targały, ale żadne z nich nie należało do pozytywnych.

\- „Nie bolałoby tak bardzo… Doskonale wiesz jak to wygląda, kiedy zamarza się na śmierć… Najpierw trochę bólu, ale tylko na początku... Później halucynacje, a do tego chyba już przywyknął, aż w końcu… cicha, spokojna, bezbolesna śmierć. Po prostu by zasnął... w końcu zaznałby ulgi, której tak pragnie, ukojenia o które cię prosił… o które cię błagał. Ale ty wolisz dokładać wszelkich starań, żeby pozostał w tym piekle, mamrocząc coś o tym, że go „potrzebujesz"… Naprawdę aż tak go nienawidzisz?"

\- Dzięki temu nie musielibyśmy się bardzo martwić o wodę pitną… - mruknął, uparcie odrzucając od siebie te myśli. Nie nienawidził Feliksa, było wręcz odwrotnie… dlaczego w ogóle miał tego typu wątpliwości?

\- Czy ja wiem… w dzisiejszych czasach, zastanowiłbym się ze dwa razy przed napiciem się wody bezpośrednio z rzeki, zwłaszcza w pobliżu dużych miast… w ogóle w pobliżu ludzkich osiedli.

\- Wiem, że obecnie czystość wielu rzek pozostawia wiele do życzenia, ale lepiej mieć pod ręką jakiekolwiek źródło wody, niż nie mieć nic.

\- Jak już m-mówimy o niczym, to nie p-pogardziłbym jakimś c-cieplejszym u-ubraniem – wymamrotał Feliks, szczękając zębami. - B-było b-b-by miło, skoro już up-uparłeś s-się przy utrzymywaniu m-m-mnie przy życiu…

\- Akurat ubrania to jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie mamy w nadmiarze. - Właściwie mieli tylko to co nosili na sobie, czyli w jego przypadku mocno przybrudzony, ale wciąż całkiem nieźle się trzymający mundur, który dostał po przybyciu do posiadłości Ludwiga. Zaś w przypadku Feliksa były to silnie zużyte spodnie polskiego munduru, jego kurtka którą go wcześniej okrył… i to w sumie tyle. Polak nie miał nawet butów, co trzeba było zmienić przy pierwszej możliwej okazji.

\- Och… t-t-t-t-to my mamy cokolwiek w nadmiarze?

\- Z rzeczy który by nam się przydały? Obawiam się, że nie.

* * *

Tymczasem kilka kilometrów dalej w pewnej posiadłości, pomimo tego, że był środek nocy, nikt nie spał. A mimo to, w całym domu panowała niemal grobowa cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosem postukiwania obcasów wojskowych butów o podłogę.

Przez cały dzień Ludwig miał całkiem dobry humor. Co prawda ofensywa na Wyspy Brytyjskie jak na razie nie przynosiła oczekiwanego skutku, ale za to sytuacja na froncie wschodnim rozwijała się bardzo dobrze, nawet pomimo kłopotów z dostarczaniem zaopatrzenia. Armia Czerwona została niemal zupełnie rozbita, Moskwa była coraz bliżej, a im mniejsza odległość dzieliła Wehrmacht od stolicy Związku Radzieckiego, tym bliższy był moment zwycięstwa i zupełnej dominacji Rzeszy w kontynentalnej Europie. A po zniszczeniu tego kolosa na glinianych nogach, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by poświęcić więcej uwagi innym odcinkom frontu i sięgnąć po ostateczne zwycięstwo w tej wojnie.

Wyglądało na to, że jego wątpliwości co do całej operacji i osądu führera były bezpodstawne. Wystarczyło tylko rzucić Rosję na kolana… i wtedy nawet Gilbert nie miałby już dłużej podstaw do narzekania. Ludwig naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego brat pałał ostatnio takim sceptycyzmem i coraz częściej kwestionował decyzje wodza Rzeszy. Może wciąż nie do końca pogodził się z tym, że Gleichschaltung pozbawił go charakteru odrębnego państwa? A może był zazdrosny o to, że to jemu, pomimo młodego wieku, uda się uczynić ich kraj większym i potężniejszym, niż kiedykolwiek w historii?

Tylko cały ten dobry humor ulotnił się w momencie, w którym Niemcy przekroczył próg swego domostwa.

Już i był zirytowany faktem, że przez nawał spraw którymi, w związku ze zbliżającym się powrotem na front wschodni, zajmował się przez ostatnie dni, spóźnił się na kolację i to solidnie. Nie wspominając o tym, że po raz pierwszy od kilku dni w ogóle miał okazję zawitać we własnym domu. To, że coś było nie tak, zauważył jeszcze zanim zbliżył się do posiadłości. Grupka żołnierzy, która pilnowała budynku, zamiast zwyczajowego patrolu, wyraźnie czegoś wypatrywała… a ich miny, gdy go dojrzeli, mogły zwiastować tylko i wyłącznie złe wieści. Postanowił jednak nie pytać strażników, czy coś się stało, istniał cień szansy na to, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło, nie miało związku z personifikacjami przebywającymi w jego domu. Możliwość spędzenia spokojnego wieczora, we własnym domu, gdzie wszystko było uporządkowane i wyczyszczone na glanc, wolne od wojennej zawieruchy, wciąż wydawała mu się jak najbardziej realna.

Do czasu, gdy po wejściu do holu, zobaczył dwa trupy, a tymi trupami okazali się asystenci doktora Fleischera. W pewnej odległości od zwłok, przy poręczy schodów, stał Austria. Najwyraźniej Roderich oczekiwał jego przybycia, widział to w jego oczach. Musiał też oczekiwać, że zażąda wyjaśnień, bo wystarczyło krótkie „Czekam na wyjaśnienia..." z jego ust, by jego dozorca zaczął opowiadać o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce podczas jego nieobecności. Słuchając relacji Austriaka, przyjrzał się bliżej ciałom. Obaj mężczyźni zginęli od ciosów zadanych jakimś długim, wąskim narzędziem, przy czym nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby wcześniej stoczyli walkę z napastnikiem. Nie wzbudziło to w Ludwigu większego żalu, ci dwaj zginęli na własne życzenie, Fleischer na pewno ostrzegał ich, aby nie lekceważyli żadnej z nacji znajdującej się w posiadłości, jak bardzo bezbronna by się nie wydawała.

\- Policja czeka z przesłuchaniem świadków na twoje pozwolenie. A zbiegowie... Daleko nie uciekną, wysłałem już za nimi…

\- Wystarczy! - warknął Niemcy, przerywając Austrii w pół zdania. - Masz natychmiast sprowadzić tutaj wszystkich! A policji przekaż, żeby skupili się na poszukiwaniach...

Przez moment Roderich wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zaprotestować, albo zapytać w jakim celu Ludwig kazał mu zebrać wszystkie personifikacje. Zrezygnował jednak z tego pomysłu i czym prędzej poszedł wykonać polecenie.

Czekając aż cały ten motłoch się zbierze, Ludwig zaczął przechadzać się po holu, po kolei układając sobie najnowsze wydarzenia w głowie. Choć z niechęcią to przyznawał, zbyt lekceważąco podszedł do kwestii bezpieczeństwa. Litwa wydawał mu się zbyt… nijaki, zbyt uległy żeby próbować jakichś sztuczek. A tymczasem nie dość, że udało mu się uciec, przy okazji kładąc trupem dwóch ludzi, to jeszcze dał radę uwolnić Polskę i zabrać go ze sobą. Cokolwiek ci dwaj dewianci planowali nie wróżył im większych sukcesów, nawet jeśli wymknęli się z posiadłości, wciąż znajdowali się na jego terenie, w samym sercu Trzeciej Rzeszy, złapanie ich nie powinno nastręczać zbytnich trudności. Zresztą nawet gdyby udało im się uciec, to z ilością zapasów, które wedle raportu Austrii mogli ze sobą mieć, raczej długo nie pociągną… ale…

Sama ucieczka nie martwiła go w jakikolwiek sposób, ale to, że w ogóle do niej doszło było dla niego upokorzeniem. Ta dwójka, wymykając się spod jego nosa, wymierzyła w dumę Ludwiga cios, którego nie miał zamiaru puścić płazem. Na miejscu Litwy i Polski zacząłby się modlić, o śmierć głodową albo z zimna, bo w porównaniu do tego co on dla nich planował, gdyby zostali schwytani i odstawieni z powrotem, te dwie opcje były jak wybawienie.

Austria bardzo szybko uwinął się ze swoim zadaniem, minęło może dziesięć minut od momentu, w którym Niemcy wydał mu polecenie sprowadzenia wszystkich „domowników", do chwili gdy całe towarzystwo zostało zebrane i ustawione w szeregu na środku holu. Pomimo tego, że wszyscy, poza dwoma wyjątkami, byli już na miejscu, Ludwig nie odezwał się słowem, nadal przechadzał się tam i z powrotem… zmienił tylko trasę. Zamiast krążyć po pomieszczeniu, chodził wzdłuż szeregu, przyglądając się każdej nacji po kolei, próbując wyczytać coś z ich twarzy… Jak na razie u nikogo nie zauważył oznak senności, najwyraźniej żadna z nacji, w świetle tego co się wydarzyło, nie odważyła się zasnąć. Niemcy doszedł do wniosku, że albo stres im na to nie pozwolił… albo spodziewali się, że znajdą się w takiej sytuacji i nie chcieli zostać zaskoczeni, ludzie wyrwani ze snu łatwiej popełniali błędy…

\- Więc… - odezwał się w końcu. Jedno słowo z jego ust sprawiło, że na twarzach wszystkich stojących w szeregu nacji zagościł, mniej lub bardziej widoczny, wyraz zaniepokojenia. Było w tym coś… podniecającego… świadomość, że jedno jego słowo budziło strach w osobach, których nie dało się tak łatwo zastraszyć, była wręcz uzależniająca.

\- Pomimo tego, że was ugościłem, że pozwoliłem wam mieszkać w moim domu, karmiłem was i dbałem o wasze bezpieczeństwo… - urwał na chwilę, by przyglądnąć się zebranym – postanowiliście wzgardzić dobrocią, którą wam okazałem i napluć mi w twarz. Byłem wyrozumiały i cierpliwy, ale wychodzi na to, że za bardzo wam pobłażałem. - Niemcy na razie darował sobie komentarze, ale w spojrzeniach niektórych nacji dojrzał błysk ironii. Owszem, każde z nich przynajmniej raz dostało batem, ale poza tym kary nie były zbyt dotkliwe… zazwyczaj. - Możecie zacząć dziękować waszym kolegom, którzy uznali, że ucieczka to dobry pomysł, bo dzięki nim sielanka się skończyła. Od jutra przestaniecie być gośćmi w tym domu…

\- Dlaczego wszyscy mamy oberwać za tamtą dwójkę? - zapytał Holandia, unosząc brew.

\- Bo jakoś wątpię w to, że dali radę uciec bez niczyjej pomocy! - krzyknął Ludwig, stając w końcu w miejscu. - Czy wy naprawdę myślicie, że jestem tak łatwowierny, by uwierzyć, że żadne z was nic na ten temat nie wie?! A może jesteście na tyle głupi żeby uwierzyć, że niczego się nie dowiem?!

\- Ludwig, nie musisz podnosić gło… - zaczął Austria, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Niemiec. Nim zdołał dokończyć, twarda jak żelazo pięść wylądowała na jego żuchwie, nieomal obalając go na ziemię. Roderich, unosząc rękę do obolałej twarzy, spojrzał na Ludwiga z zaskoczeniem… nie on jeden zresztą.

\- Nie waż się wydawać mi poleceń w moim własnym domu! - syknął Ludwig, patrząc na Austriaka zimno. - Zwłaszcza, że też jesteś za to odpowiedzialny! Ale o tym jakie ty poniesiesz konsekwencje porozmawiamy jutro… Ze wszystkimi sobie porozmawiam… - powiedział głośno, zwracając się do wszystkich nacji. - Na osobności… och nie nie nie - Niemiec uniósł rękę, widząc, że kilka osób otworzyło usta żeby coś powiedzieć. - Nie przyjmuję sugestii kto ma być pierwszy, sam o tym zadecyduje… ale to może zaczekać. Teraz pójdę zjeść kolacje i położę się do spania, a wy wszyscy postoicie tu sobie na baczność, calutką noc, pod okiem policji. Będziecie mieć dość czasu żeby przemyśleć co chcecie mi powiedzieć, kiedy rano przyjdę na pogawędkę. A jeśli do tego czasu nasi drodzy uciekinierzy zostaną znalezieni, schwytani i odstawieni z powrotem, będziecie mieli okazję zobaczyć co stanie się z tymi, którzy wpadną na pomysł by również próbować ucieczki.

* * *

 **Także ten, w końcu mogę chwilę odsapnąć i pomyśleć nad tym co zaktualizować teraz.**

 **Ostatnio myślałam nad Smokiem i How to be (normalnie szok i niedowierzanie), ostatnio wpadłam na kilka fajnych, moim skromnym zdaniem, pomysłów. Znaczy ten odnośnie Smoka to taki średnio fajny (dla mnie), bo po prostu przejrzałam fragmenty takie z kategorii "na potem". No i o ile do ogólnej fabuły raczej nic nie mam to... nijak mi ona nie pasowała do opisu samego fika.**

 **Więc wykminiłam, że nadadzą się na drugą część** **(ಥ﹏ಥ)  
Jest dobrze Polsatowe Słoneczko, nawet dobrze nie rozkręciłaś tego fika, ale już drugą część wymyślasz.**

 **Ech, to powiedzenie z uczeniem się na błędach jest mocno naciągane, wystarczy spojrzeć co się na świecie ostatnio wyprawia.**

 **Na bank zdechnę pisząc, mam tylko nadzieję, że chociaż jeden, może dwa fiki skończę zanim ducha wyzionę.**


End file.
